


Clyde & Bonnie

by kyunsocks



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, Bad Parenting, Bottom Lim Changkyun |I.M, Brutal Murder, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, Gangs, Gay Sex, Gunshot Wounds, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild Gore, Rating: M, Sad Lim Changkyun | I.M, Spies & Secret Agents, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Yoo Kihyun Is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 41
Words: 272,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyunsocks/pseuds/kyunsocks
Summary: SoWhat are you gonna do when you're mysteriously kidnapped by a secret society? Not only that, but you're also targeted by all the evil empires full of bandits in the entire country.Boy, was Changkyun pretty fucked.And to make it worse, his kidnapper is the most reckless dumbass he's ever came across.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Now I had this stashed in my fanfiction account, so if anyone knows me there then you already know what's going on. For those of you who don't poke around my Tumblr, AsianFanfics and FF, then sit back and enjoy! ;)

Changkyun couldn't breathe.

Why? He was to busy looking down and staring at the men downstairs in his house robbing the place. They broke in at about 10 P.M and Changkyun only knew they were here when he heard loud crashes. 

At first he thought it was his parents' maids being stupid again, but nope. He sat on the railing of the stairs and saw men running around, breaking and taking things like there was no tomorrow. As angry as Changkyun was, he was also damn-near terrified. Who were these men? Why were they in his house? 

Not like it was weird for his house to be targeted for robbers, seeing as his parents were the richest people in all of Seoul. They owned mostly all the armed force companies and the weapon factories so they were pretty booked. Not to mention, Changkyun's mother, Lim Medina, who was half american was a model and fashion designer so that's where the other part of the money came from. 

Changkyun's dad, Lim Kang, whom was once a happy and jolly man, was a bitter and cold president and CEO who handled all the business that needed to be handled. Even the private business that Changkyun never really knew about. His parents really never paid attention to him at all, it was about business this, and keeping up with that. 

When Changkyun was 6, he only had his dad because his mother was always out. But then he turned 16 and she came back and brought business back up, as well as breaking Kang's happy behavior, and turning it into something dark and bitter. She was always there to baby Changkyun and show at least some care, but then it would break down and he'd be all alone. 

However, his parents weren't the case right now. He was too focused on the bad guys he saw dressed in all black breaking and stealing. There was a shorter figure, who was on a tablet which looked pretty high-tech. He was talking with a more taller figure, who was holding some boxes. Changkyun couldn't pinpoint who they were or what they looked like because they all had black hats and masks on. 

But the shorter one had his pink bangs out. 

He sighed. "This isn't enough information dammit, we need more. Somehow my tablet isn't able to hack into their technical file system." 

"Well maybe we can try getting into their computer lab or Kang's office to see if we can get something." The taller one suggested. 

The smaller one glared at him. "Really Minhyuk? You'd risk running up to the goddamn 12th floor?" 

The tall guy, supposively Minhyuk, removed his mask and placed his hands on his hips. "Well for fucksake Kihyun, we don't have any other ideas." 

Kihyun rolled his eyes. "Whatever, we don't have that much time either because this timer only gave us 15 minutes until my security system bipasser fades." 

"Oh c'mon boy genius, you couldn't give us anymore time?" Minhyuk scoffed. 

Kihyun glared at him for a second, then sighed. "No, now put your mask back on and go find Wonho and Shownu so we can get out of here." 

Minhyuk groaned. "But  _Kihyunnnnnn_ , it's so damn  _hooooot_! Also why the fuck do  _I_ have to get muscleman and the mega dumbass?" 

"Because, who else is keeping lookout to make sure you guys don't fuck up this heist?" 

It was silent, and before Minhyuk could even protest back, he just sighed and stomped away. Changkyun just watched the whole show in silence, not really sure what to say because everything had happened so quickly. 

First of all, he was confused on how the pink haired one, Kihyun, was able to hack into the security systems so successfully. No wonder no alarms went off when they broke in, his dad had booked security from the last time they were almost mugged. 

Also, what information did they need? Were they bandits stealing weapons, or just information to send to another weapon company? Were they a secret society trying to take down all of his parents' hardwork? 

Didn't matter who they were or what they were here for. They still broke in his house and hack the security system his dad had worked hard on setting up and they needed to go to jail. 

Changkyun tip-toed backwards on the stairs, seeing as Kihyun was too occupied on his tablet to even realize that he was there. When the coast was clear, he ran straight for his room. Before he could enter, he saw a taller figure going through his drawers in his room. It was almost as if he was trying to find something and take it. 

The only thing important in Changkyun's room was his phone, his man diary, and the necklace his mother gave him when he was 8 years old. The necklace was most important to him of course, it was sort of a lucky charm. But it was already on his neck, the pretty golden necklace with a big ruby gem on it, so there was no way that the guy would ever find that. He just took a deep breath, grabbing the bat that was on display in the wall. 

He walked slowly towards the guy, while also being quite anxious. Heart beating so fast, he could feel it almost leap out of his chest. He was right behind the guy who was still digging, and was getting ready to aim at him when-

"Hey!" The guy called out, turned quickly and grabbing the bat before it could even hit him. Changkyun froze for a few seconds as the guy looked at him, squinting his eyes. "The hell? I thought you were sleeping in that lounge room-" 

But Changkyun screeched, dropping the back and folding the taller man with his leg. As he fell down, Changkyun jumped on top of him, holding his face to the floor. 

"You've got 10 seconds to explain what the fuck you're doing here?! You and your little bitches downstairs!" Changkyun roared, his pressure on the guy's head getting a bit more rough. 

The guy grunted. "Wh-what the fuck man?! I wasn't even doing anything, I was checking out the place-" 

"Don't give me that bullshit! What the fuck were you doing in my room going in my drawers?!" 

"Well I was looking for-" From the corner of his eye, the guy could see the necklace dangling from Changkyun's neck. He furrowed his eyebrows and shimmed himself out of Changkyun's hold, grabbing him by the wrists and pinning him down. 

"-that necklace. I was looking for that necklace, the one on your neck." 

Changkyun froze, looking down at his necklace. Fuck, he should've known he was after it. 

He just shook his head. "No! I'm not letting you take it from me! My mama gave it to me for good luck and I'm keeping it." 

The guy's eyes darkened, his grip getting tighter. "Oh, is that so?" 

Changkyun didn't stop trying to fight as he nodded, pouting his lips and furrowing his eyebrows. 

The guy just smirked, trying to reach for the necklace. However, Changkyun kicked him in the dick and as he winced, he was able to kick him off of him. Then, as the man stayed on his knees, Changkyun removed the hat and gripped his white and blue hair. 

He stared daggers into the boy's eyes. "I'm not letting you take advantage of me like I'm a bitch. And I most  _certainly_ won't let you take my necklace to do godknowswhat with it, like sell it or some dumb shit." 

"Sell it?" 

Changkyun nodded. "Yeah, so back the fuck up." 

The guy paused for a minute, as if he was thinking hard about something. Then, he looked up at Changkyun, smirking. Before Changkyun could ask what he was doing, the guy kneed him in the dick, then karate chopped the back on his head, which put Changkyun in some sort of small unconscious state. 

The shady brunette fell to the ground, and the guy sighed, standing up. He looked at Changkyun, tapping his chin and examining him. 

Then he snickered lightly to himself, bending down to Changkyun's level and removed the necklace off his necklace. "Well kid, you did put up quite a fight I'll tell you that." 

He looked at Changkyun's soft features, seeing him in a deep sleep and smiled warmly. Despite him just kicking him in his manhood, he looked like a cute guy. So damn cute, the man couldn't stop staring at him. 

"Holy shit." He heard someone say. His head popped up and he saw a more muscular figure staring in awe at him and the knocked out Changkyun. 

The blue and white haired boy smiled brightly, like he didn't just knock the fuck out of a 19 year old. "SHOWNUUU!" 

Minhyuk walked up to Shownu and gasped. He looked over at his fellow friend who was still smiling brightly. "MINHYUUUUK!" 

Minhyuk sighed. "Okay so I'm not asking you what the hell just happened-oh wait, I am, Wonho what the fuck just happened?!"  

 Wonho looked down at Changkyun, then back at Minhyuk and Shownu with a nervous expression. He just chuckled nervously. "Oh, ah um, this old thing? Well you see the boy was sleep walking and so I was trying to, like um....put him back in bed and uh-" 

"Cut the bullshit Wonho." 

"Okay so he saw me digging in his stuff and kicked me in the balls so I kicked him back in his balls and stole this necklace." Wonho confessed, showing them the necklace he had in his hand. Shownu's eyes widened as he saw it dangle from Wonho's fingers. 

"Isn't that the necklace your-" 

"Yep, and I finally got it back." Wonho replied proudly, standing up to dust himself off. Minhyuk was still glaring at him though, walking up to him to give him a slap straight to the face. 

Wonho winced a bit, "Ow! Hey I'm sensitive-" 

"Apparently you weren't fucking sensitive when you knocked the poor kid to the ground. Also, how fucking loud were you to wake him up and notice you were even here?" 

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows. "Actually smartass, the door was opened and he wasn't even in his room when I came in here." 

Minhyuk and Shownu's eyes widened. Wonho raised an eyebrow, confused at their sudden reactions. "What? He was probably on the 5th floor or something getting some late night snacks in the lounge. He's still a kid you guys." 

"Or, he woke up and sat on the stairs spying on both me and Minhyuk." Kihyun said from the doorway and the three men jumped in surprised at his sudden appearance. 

The Minhyuk furrowed his eyebrows. "How do you know for sure that he was spying on us?" 

Kihyun showed him the camera system from his tablet and it indeed showed, Changkyun sitting on the stairs, watching both of them as they talked. Minhyuk silently cursed to himself, running his fingers through his black hair. 

Shownu just got on one knee, checking Changkyun pulse to see if it was still there and to see if Wonho didn't accidentally kill another man with his  _put to sleep_ technique, again. 

"Well good news, he's still alive." Shownu said and Minhyuk sighed in relief. 

Wonho scoffed. "You're saying that like I've killed men with my old technique before." 

They all gave him a look, saying  _bitch, yes you have_. Wonho just rolled his eyes and mouthed out a whatever, crossing his arms. 

"However, what are we gonna do about him? He's gonna eventually wake up at any point and if he's still strong enough to keep his pulse then he'll probably have a good memory to tattle to the police, and most importantly, his fucking parents." Shownu said. 

Kihyun bit his lip. "Yeah I know, but I don't know what we're gonna do." 

The boys all stood in silence for a second, trying to figure out what to do to Changkyun now that he knew about the events that occurred tonight. The worst that could happen? Changkyun could most definitely recognize one of them and sell them out to the police. 

Or  _worse_. 

Tell his parents and they'd check the cameras and do much  _worse_. 

And then-

"I could always kidnap him." Wonho spat. 

All eyes were directly on him, and he looked at them shrugging his shoulders. "What? It's a way his parents won't find out about this." 

"FUCK NO! There is no way in  _hell_ , on this fucking planet, for as long as I live, that you're kidnapping this fucking child." Minhyuk snapped. 

"Aw c'mon Minhyuk! He'd be kept nice and safe with us of course, and we'll keep him locked inside so he won't sell out to the police and his parents." 

"WONHO ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING-" 

"Actually, for once, that's a smart idea coming from you." Kihyun replied, tapping his chin. "Changkyun wouldn't be able to tell anyone what happened because we'll have him locked in." 

Minhyuk froze, turning over to Kihyun slowly. "Ki-ki-Kihyun! Don't tell me you're actually considering this bullshit!" 

"Well, we don't really have much of a choice at this point. Plus, we can probably get some info out of the kid." Shownu added and Kihyun nodded. 

Minhyuk just-

"So we're seriously gonna let Wonho kidnap this kid?! He's fucking 19 you guys! He's in college living his life and you all are saying we should just kidnap him?!" 

Kihyun sighed. "He doesn't go to college Minhyuk, he's home-schooled. For all we know, his parents barely even let him out of the house so we're gonna doing him a little favor." 

Minhyuk's almost popped out of their sockets. "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!"

Kihyun just slapped him behind the head to shut him up. He winced a bit, then groaned in pity. Shownu walked up next to him, patting his shoulder. "Don't worry, it wouldn't be the first time we've allowed Wonho steal things." 

Wonho's furrowed his eyebrows. "Hey! I don't steal things, I'm a good guy." he said, putting the necklace in his pocket and Changkyun on his shoulders. 

"Well whatever, let's go we only have five minutes before my system wears off." Kihyun ordered, and they all ran out. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay scratch day by day, I'm gonna try to get these chapters in as soon as possible because I reached chapter 20 lmaoo.

_Changkyun felt a bit weak._

_He wasn't sure where he was, but it felt like an everlasting void he couldn't escape. He was just stuck in a hospital bed, literally. Strapped down and unable to escape. He started panicking, calling for help, but no one was around._

_The more he noticed that he was alone, the more frightened he became. He wanted to leave this nightmare, because he knew nothing good ever happens when he's on his way to the hospital. The mental hospital, where his parents sent him for the sake of his mental health. But it was a prison and it only made Changkyun more sicker._

_Sick of life, sick of himself._

_But it seemed like he tried to escape, and they finally managed to catch him, strapping him down. Being strapped down only brought back more horrible memories of when he was in middle private school, and was bullied. Pinned down, strapped down, and beaten and abused._

_Tortured._

_And his parents did absolutely nothing to remove the pain at all._

_All Changkyun could do was call out his parents, but how could he when he lost his voice for screaming, begging the doctors to release him. He wanted to get out of this prison. This prison his life set up for him, at school, and at home._

_He wanted to be free and happy._

_Just **get me the fuck out.**_

**-**

"Heeeeeey kid! Wake up!" Changkyun heard someone call. The sound was kinda muffled, so he didn't really know who it was. However, it sounded roughly familiar, like that same guy who was in his room. 

"Guys, he isn't waking up!" someone else shouted, sounding more panicked. 

"I told you guys Wonho killed him." someone replied, sounding more chill and also very irked. 

"But Shownu said he had a pulse! Also I'm fucking sorry that I killed CEO Lim's only son. Should've told his wife to stay the fuck away from my mother." 

" _You_ should've never went running in his room snooping!" 

"We've would've been caught anyway Minhyuk!" 

"Doesn't fucking matter-"

"Hey guys, shush. I think he's waking up." 

Changkyun did finally open his eyes, slowly, and saw four eyes all on him. He was somehow laying on something, or rather in someone's lap. As much as he wanted to retaliate and kill them all, all he could do was sigh. 

"Please tell me this is some weird dream and that I didn't just get mobbed and kidnapped." He said outloud. The guys all looked at each other for a second, concerning looks, then turned back to him. 

Kihyun cleared his throat. "U-um, yeah that's exactly what it looks like." 

Then Changkyun lost it, sitting up and screaming, punching the face of the first person who he was able to reach, which in this case, was Minhyuk. Wonho was dying of laughter, and Changkyun glared at him, aiming a punch at him but Wonho dodged it. He tried hitting him again, but every hit was dodged. 

Wonho finally caught one of his fists, grinning slightly. "Wow kid, you really gotta work on your aim." 

Changkyun snatched his hand away, his eyes darkening. "I'm not a kid asshole, I'm only fucking 19." 

"Yeah um, kinda screams kid to me." Wonho sneered. Changkyun was ready to punch him again, but ended up punching Minhyuk,  _again_. 

Wonho laughed as Changkyun looked over at Minhyuk apologetically. 

"I-I'm so sorry I-w-w-wait no! I'm not sorry, you all robbed my house and the kidnapped me!" He snapped. Wonho rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Oh please, if anything, you should be thanking us because we finally let you out the house." 

Changkyun almost choked on his spit as he coughed out a biter laugh. "Th-thank  _you-_ " 

"You're welcome." Wonho cut him off, smirking and giving him a little cute wink. Changkyun gagged a bit in his mouth, then rolled his eyes.

Finally Kihyun, who was driving the RV, could finally speak. "Now if I can finally get the chance to talk. We didn't necessarily kidnap you kid, we're just holding you captive for a while." 

"Kinda sounds like kidnapping to me." Changkyun scoffed. 

"That's because it  _is_ kidnapping! You guys, we could seriously go to fucking jail for once and do you know how mad Xervia finds out that we got caught on the job?!" Minhyuk snapped. 

Kihyun sighed. "It's not kidnapping alright! Look, we let Wonho get away with this shit because we thought it was a good idea so you can either cry a river, build a bridge, and get over it or keep being a little bitch." 

Minhyuk could't even argue back, so he just crossed his arms and threw a damn silent fit. Wonho watched his action and snickered. 

Changkyun was still very pissed, but managed to calm down. "So, if it isn't kidnapping, which it is, then what do you guys want from me?" 

Shownu, who was right next to Changkyun, handed him a small cup of tea. 

"We never intended on kidnapping you. However, our friend here wanted that necklace of yours and well you already spotted us in your house so we couldn't take the chance of you selling us out." He replied. 

Changkyun felt his chest and saw his necklace was missing. Then he glared at Wonho, "Hey you bitch! Gimme that necklace back! It's the only important thing my mother has ever done and give me in my life."

Wonho raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" 

The brunette nodded, but only received a raspberry from Wonho. "Oh boy, how sad. Alexa play When It Rains by Bruno Mars." 

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows, rolling his eyes and scoffed. "You all could've just talked it out with me and told me to keep my mouth shut. My parents don't believe half the shit I say anyway." 

Minhyuk clapped really loudly. "THANK YOU, A TRUE INTELLECTUAL!" 

Kihyun rolled his eyes and sighed. "We still would've gotten caught regardless, I mean would you really keep quiet after a group of guys just mobbed your home?" 

Changkyun was going to say something, but then realized Kihyun was right. He'd be running his damn mouth on and on trying to convince his parents. Of course his dad would believe him though, his mother wouldn't and he'd take her word for it. 

Shownu had given Changkyun a chocolate chip muffin and he happily oohed, thank him and taking it. Then he looked back up at Kihyun, "So, what are you guys gonna do with me for the time being?" 

"Well we were-" 

"We were gonna make you our prisoner. Maybe even pull off a Get Out reference and make you our sex slave and shit." Wonho spat, laughing at himself. He was the only one laughing too, because no one really found his remark funny. 

But Changkyun's eyes widened as he became anxious. "R-r-really?" 

Shownu sighed. "No Changkyun, we're not." 

Wonho's laughter only got louder as he saw how big and glassy Changkyun's eyes got. "Oh my god kid I'm kidding! Look he started crying-" 

Minhyuk flicked Wonho's forehead to stop his obnoxious laughing, then turned to look over at Changkyun. "What we're going to do is keep you captive, but not in a serious prison sorta way." 

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, taking a bite of his muffin. "What do you mean?"

"He means, we're basically gonna take care of you but still keep you captive. Yeah you're here because you caught us, but you also have a lot of info that we really need." Kihyun added. 

"We weren't gonna kidnap you, you can blame him for that." Minhyuk reassured Changkyun, glaring over at Wonho, who was still rubbing his forehead. Changkyun sighed in relief, seeing as he wasn't as entirely fucked as he thought he was. 

He thought he was gonna be left on the streets, butt-naked and broke. Maybe dead too if they were that heartless. But they were just gonna kinda sorta borrow him for a few days, which in it's own way was kinda okay for Changkyun. Not like his parents were gonna even notice his absence, or even care in the least.

It was silent as Wonho and Minhyuk bickered back and forth, then Changkyun cleared his throat. 

"Um-" he started to say, then got nervous since the were looking at him again. "-well I mean, you guys know my name and who I am apparently. If I'm gonna be with you all, shouldn't I know your names and who you all are." 

Minhyuk perked up, crawling to sit in the back in the booth with Changkyun and Shownu. Wonho rolled his eyes and followed him no later, only so he wouldn't feel so left out in the whole thing too. 

"Well kiddo, we're all apart of this group called Plexus! It's a secret society gang and we're basically like anti-heroes in a way." Minhyuk explained. 

Changkyun raised an eyebrow. "A secret society?" 

Minhyuk nodded. "We're more secretive than most gangs, mafias, and empires thanks to our lovely leader. And we do all this work undercover so we won't be seen or caught, kinda like ninjas." 

"You're the first on who's ever caught us for once." Shownu replied. "We've never been caught for all the jobs we've done except for tonight." 

Changkyun raised his eyebrows. "Really?" 

Minhyuk and Shownu nodded. 

Wonho just scoffed. "Yeah, and we would've been able to keep that streak if it wasn't for your fat ass butting in." 

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm not fat asshole!" 

"Well your ass says otherwise." Wonho sneered. 

Minhyuk just rolled his eyes and proceeded talking. "Anyway, Plexus is like an empire as well as our home. We're good guys, but also bad guys because we aren't saving everyone just for the city and shit, we're doing it for us and our leader." 

"Well who's your leader?" Changkyun asked, taking another bite of his muffin. 

"Well her name is Hyuna, but she wants us to address her as Xervia." Shownu said and the boys nodded. 

"She gives us orders that we have to fulfill and whatnot. Like we get the gig about undercover projects that could most likely kill everyone. Then we go on fun little heists and try to stop the thing from occurring undercover." 

Changkyun eyes widened, as he sat up quickly, slamming his fists on the table and suddenly got a bit happier. "Whoa! So you guys are like, undercover spies or something?" 

Wonho snickered a little bit. "Look at the inner kid coming out of him of my god!"

Changkyun blushed nervously, slowly siting back down in his seat. 

Minhyuk chuckled a little bit, then cleared his throat. "Yeah kinda sorta like undercover spies. We get our hands a little less dirty and like I said before, we're anti-heroes." 

There was a sparkle in Changkyun's eyes. "Ah, so like Deadpool?" 

"Yup." Kihyun shouted from the wheel. Changkyun just oohed, having all these kinds of imaginations of these men working hard, as secret spies of course. So not only was he kidnapped y some guys, but secret spies! It only made it more cooler than it was. 

"I'm Minhyuk. 24, I'm kinda like the leader here and I navigate the plan and whatnot. I'm also good with knives, most definitely katanas thanks to my Japanese uncle." 

Changkyun nodded, a small smile forming on his face. 

"I'm Shownu. 27, I'm the doctor in this whole group as well as the food provider and more of a fatherly figure." He said, giving Changkyun another chocolate chip muffin. Changkyun chuckled lightly, taking a bite. "I can see that." 

He then looked at Wonho, who raised an eyebrow in confusion. Changkyun kept waving his hand, trying to get Wonho to understand that he need to introduce himself too. But Wonho just furrowed his eyebrows, getting pissed for some reason. 

"The fuck you looking at fatass." He snapped. 

Changkyun glared at him, then huffed. "Oh well, I didn't wanna know about you anyway. I kinda got the jist of what you are anyway." 

Wonho gritted his teeth. "And what's that smartass?" 

"You're a lying, thieving dumbass who does the most in the group. Violent wise and just plain stupid-wise." Changkyun snapped. 

Wonho snickered bitterly. "Ohohoho, don't we have a sly fox here?" 

"We must have a sly fox if there's a dumb bunny in the room." Changkyun snapped back, glaring back at Wonho. 

Kihyun put the direction in the GPS and then put the RV in auto-pilot, walking over to the booth to shut them both up. "Alright you two, cut the shit. Changkyun this 24 year old is Wonho, and he is in fact the one that does the  _fucking most._ " 

Wonho blushed nervously. "I  _do not_ do the most!"

"Bitch, yes you do." Minhyuk shot back. "Dumb bunny." 

Wonho's cheeks were visibly red. "I am  _not_ a dumb bunny!" 

He glared at Changkyun, who was just snickering cutely and also loudly the whole entire time. Wonho just huffed, "You were right Minhyuk, we should've just left the damn kid." 

Minhyuk snickered. "Well too late now, I already like him." 

Kihyun hummed. "So do I." 

Changkyun looked up at Shownu and saw him nodded his head in response. Wonho just rolled his eyes and got up, walking to the far bathroom. 

Kihyun sighed. "Don't worry Changkyun. He may seem like a fucking asshole, but he's actually a pretty cool guy. I'm Kihyun by the way, 25 and  _I'm_ the leader, as well as the weapon and computer expert." 

Minhyuk furrowed his eyebrows. "Hey we discussed this Kihyun, I'm the leader remember." 

"Yeah well, Xervia didn't declare it. But you can be co though."

Minhyuk crossed his arms. "I don't wanna be co." 

"Welp, too damn bad." Kihyun sneered. 

**-**

They all finally reached Plexus headquarters. It was on beach, and Changkyun had to get use to all the secret passages they used to get here. Shownu said it was their own way of keep the company a secret so no mafia or gang could ever find them. 

As reassuring as that sounded, Changkyun still felt worried for some reason. 

Didn't matter though, not like his parents would ever find him at a beach if anything. The RV finally stopped in a parking lot which had similar looking RVs and buses too. Changkyun stared in awe at the whole place. 

Plexus looked like some kind of hotel, or no it was bigger, it looked like a resort. A fancy ass resort which had many other people walking around or riding in motorcycles. Minhyuk looked out the window with him and sighed. 

"I know right? Looks so damn beautiful you could just cry?" Minhyuk replied and Changkyun nodded slowly. 

Kihyun snickered. "Well it didn't always look like that. It took Xervia  _years_ to build this structure, all on her own, and we all look up to her for it. She doesn't wanna be called president or queen, so we just call her Xervia, which means  _leader_." 

"Yep she wanted us to use some dumb ass code because she hates her real name, yadda yadda." Wonho interrupted. 

Kihyun glared at him. "Oh yeah? You're not any different Mr. Lee Hoseok." 

"Hey hey hey, let's not go there!" Wonho snapped and Changkyun chuckled lightly. 

Shownu finally walked out, "So what are we gonna do about Changkyun? We gotta tell Xervia about this so he can have some place to stay."  

"We're gonna have to go into her office and talk to her about it. Hopefully she'll understand and not snap at us again for something dumb Wonho made us go through with." Kihyun replied. 

Wonho huffed. "Hey! We all agreed it was a decent idea okay! Damn." 

"You should really get a definition for  _decent_ dumb bunny." Changkyun sneered. 

Wonho glared at him, and wanted to snap at him but then noticed Changkyun small giggle and blushed nervously. Fuck he was so cute, despite being a little shit, why did his parents keep him locked up? He could've been living a decent life. 

They all walked into Plexus an it was beautiful inside as it was outside. From having a big chandelier in the ceiling, to the pretty ass decor on the walls. Minhyuk had said Xervia loved decorating, and she wanted her campus to be as nice and grand as possible. And she succeed in doing just that.

Changkyun saw all the other people around, they were either discussing things or just having a good old time. It was like this place was a college campus somewhat, were everyone would just have a good ass time. Changkyun's never been to college so he never got the experience at all, nor was he able to. But seeing all this he kinda got the gist of it. 

Shownu told him that this is were everyone who worked for Xervia lived, it was like a hotel/apartment building and she had taken good care of all of them. You'd have to be fucking up in life or failing miserably and Xervia would find you, take you in, and take good care of you.

Long as you promise to work for her, then there was no issue.

They went up the elevator, up to the 7th floor and walked through these beautiful golden doors which led to this grand office. The office looked like a well made rich apartment, with a fountain and a deck. Changkyun looked around and saw stairs, which probably led to bedrooms and or more mini offices. Before he could walk any further, Kihyun stopped him in his tracks. 

"Stay here Changkyun, Minhyuk and I are gonna go talk to Xervia and get everything situated. You stay down here with Shownu and Wonho." Kihyun ordered. 

Changkyun nodded, but Wonho just furrowed his eyebrows. "What the fuck?! Why do I gotta stay down here and wait with the kid?" 

"Because, you're the reason we're in this mess in the first place. Remember the last time we got in trouble because of your reckless ass?" Kihyun scolded. Wonho had to think for a minute, about all the many times he had gotten the guys in trouble for his actions. 

Whether it was stealing, or killing someone he wasn't supposed to, there were many,  _many_  times. He just huffed, slouching in the nearby seat because he didn't need to get scolded by Xervia,  _again_. Minhyuk and Kihyun ran upstairs and walked down the hall into an office, which probably had Xervia in it. 

Changkyun just sighed, then he looked up at Shownu who was still standing with his hands behind his back. 

"Hey Shownu, you got anymore of those muffins on you?" He asked. 

Sadly, Shownu shook his head. "Sorry kiddo. I can go into my kitchen and make some more for you if that's okay." 

Changkyun nodded and Shownu left the room. He heard Wonho tsk from behind him and it made him glare at him. 

"What? Least these guys kinda sorta give a fuck about me unlike you." Changkyun huffed. 

Wonho chuckled bitterly. "Sorry, I don't fuck with thieves." 

Changkyun let out a laugh. "Oh please! So I'm the thief now even though you practically broke into  _my_ fucking house and stole what belongs to me? And now that I'm bringing up that again, why did you fucking steal my necklace?" 

Wonho stood up, his eyes darkening. "Actually headass, that necklace doesn't belong to you or your knifing ass mother. It belongs to  _my_ mother, and it always had belong to her." 

Changkyun froze. What was he talking about? He remembered his mother giving him that as a birthday gift when he was small, saying it was something she had earned from her mother. She always went on and on about how it gave her good-luck and now it was his turn to hold it. 

He never knew his mother stole it though, nor did he want to believe it. 

"Y-you're lying. My mom would never steal."  Changkyun choked out. He was right, or so he thought. His mother would never even dream of stealing anything because she was too rich to steal anything. 

Wonho just walked over to him, hovering over him and staring daggers into his eyes. Changkyun just looked up and blushed, not sure how to react. 

"You sure don't know shit, do you sly fox?" He asked in a deep and husky tone. 

Changkyun swallowed hard. "Wh-what are you talking about?" 

"About your mom, your dad, your whole family. You don't really know anything about them do you?" 

"I-" 

"How do I know that you're not lying and this isn't just your way of going undercover for your parents so you can spill out information to them."

Changkyun was scared, but also confused. What was he talking about? His parents doing bad things, if anything Changkyun was more suspicious of his dad more than his mom since he would always leave out to do secret business. But it probably wasn't as bad as Wonho made it seem. 

But still, Changkyun didn't know about half the shit his parents did except for the stuff they allowed him to know. 

"I don't know anything. I swear. My parents barely tell me anything, so I don't know what my mother did to your mom or anything like that, I promise." 

Wonho squinted his eyes, his face getting close to Changkyun proximity. Then he sighed, backing away and holding his face in his hands. Changkyun took a breather, then glared at Wonho. 

"Wh-why would you-"

"So you are telling the truth." 

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows. "What?" 

"Ever since my dad ran away, I've kinda had this sense where I can tell if someone's lying or not. You're telling the truth." 

"I-" Changkyun paused for a second, then his face softened. "-wait, what happened to your dad?" 

Wonho tsked. "Like I'm gonna tell you. Newsflash Carly Rae Jepsen, I just fucking met you." 

Changkyun's glare returned. "Well the least you could do is warm up to me, shit! I don't wanna be here as much as you want me to but you kidnapped me and now you gotta pay the price." 

"Kid, only reason I kidnapped you was so you wouldn't sell us out to your parents who you think is all lovey-dovey and powerful. They're actually lying, thieving scumbags and you're probably just like them-" 

"Stop comparing me to my fucking parents!" Changkyun exclaimed, slamming his fist on the small table. Wonho jumped up a little bit and saw the small tears forming in Changkyun's eyes. 

He sighed. "Kid listen-"

"No! You shut the fuck up and listen! I don't know shit about my parents or whatever they fucking do so stop coming for me thinking I have all the answers when I don't! They just keep me locked up in my room and give me these expectations. They were never like how real parents were, nor did they ever treat me like I was their child. To them, I was most likely a mistake who needed to be kept locked up and told to keep quiet." Changkyun exclaimed, tears finally falling down his face. 

"Ch-Changkyun-" 

"Sometimes I wonder if they even love me. Do you even know what that's like? Having parents that don't even love you? My dad did, but then changed and my mom's never even showed real affection. So there!" Then he got on his knees, his tears fall right on the floor. "Th-there you have it."

His crying a lot more deep as his mind trailed. He was so sick of all of it, all his life he hated his parents for wronging him, keeping him locked up, and basically treating him like he was a stranger. 

He was never important, and any kind of importance that his parents tried giving him was all fake. He was just a mistake that was never meant to happen, and even if his parents never told him, he kinda knew it. 

Changkyun just silently cried to himself. He was sad, but he was mostly crying because all the heavy weight that was held in his chest had finally left. All those years of pain, sorrow, and regret, it all got out. 

Wonho wasn't sure how to feel, or how to comfort him. He kinda understood where Changkyun was coming from, never feeling real love. Kihyun was right, his parents never gave a damn about him, and that was probably one of the worse feelings a child could ever have. 

He just smiled warmly, kneeling down and patting his back. "Feel better?" 

Changkyun lifted his head up, nodding slowly. Wonho blushed a little bit because well, he was still cute. Even when crying, he looked like a precious baby boy, and the over-sized sweater he was wearing did not help in Wonho's case. He just picked up Changkyun, hugging him and kinda sorta comforting him. 

Changkyun was confused, but then he hugged him back. 

He sniffed. "Th-thought you didn't give a damn about me?" 

Wonho chuckled. "I don't, but after being here for years I've learned to have a soft spot for people. Even if I don't give a shit about them." 

"You're making it sound like it's the most unfortunate thing ever." Changkyun snickered. 

Wonho grimaced. "In it's own way, for me, it is." 

Changkyun giggled and then they both pulled away from each other, standing up. Then Changkyun looked up at Wonho, big dopey adorable confused eyes. Wonho looked down at him, and the two looked away immediately, blushing. 

It was an awkward silence, of course they both created it because they were just yelling at each other, then they hugged and laughed. 

Wonho cleared his throat. "S-so um, why do your parents keep you locked up?" 

Changkyun shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know even know. All I know was that when-" 

"Changkyun!" Kihyun called from upstairs. 

Changkyun and Wonho looked up at him from the railing as he spoke. 

"It's Xervia, she wishes to speak with you." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay im just gonna go at a slow pace, screw it. But I'll try going as fast as possible to make it up to chapter 20, so updates on tumblr will be on hold til i can catch up on here and wattpad. also readers from tumblr dont spoil it for the new readers lmao, they dont know what's coming to em

"Xervia wishes to see you immediately." 

Changkyun swallowed hard and nodded, walking right up the stairs with Wonho right behind him. The two made it upstairs and then followed Kihyun down the hall where they entered two big doors, leading to a smaller office. It looked like the office downstairs, but more smaller and there was a deck right behind the desk. 

It also looked strangely big for a small room, there was a railing that looked like it led to more rooms. 

Changkyun looked over at Wonho. "This place sure does have unlimited rooms." 

Wonho shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I mean that's the way Xervia likes it. The more the merrier. I remember my first time coming here and I couldn't stop looking at the fountain downstairs." 

Changkyun's eyes widened. "There's a fountain downstairs too?!" 

"There's  _a lot_ of fountains here. Just wait til you see the Rose Quartz fountain." Wonho snickered and Changkyun oohed in response. 

"You two strangely are getting along." Kihyun replied. 

"Yeah well, we've made amends. Besides, not bad having a sly fox around." Wonho chuckled, ruffling Changkyun's hair. 

"Well whenever there's a sly fox, there's always a dumb bunny." Kihyun chuckled and Changkyun giggled at that while Wonho just huffed in response. 

They finally stopped walking and were in front of the desk. Changkyun raised an eyebrow because there was no one in here at all, it was just them. Kihyun and Wonho stayed silent and it made Changkyun even more worried. 

What if this all was just some sick joke? What if Xervia wasn't real and they had been tricking him this whole time? What if they really  _were_ just gonna make Changkyun their sex slave or do all kinds of weird shit? 

Or worse, what if Xervia was real and she was planning on killing him here right now-

"Changkyun!" Wonho exclaimed and Changkyun snapped back into reality. 

"Wh-what?!" He exclaimed as well. Then he realized he was squeezing Wonho's arm really tightly, so he let go immediately, blushing. "S-sorry.." 

"It's fine, just calm down alright, I can tell your heart's beating fast as fuck." 

"W-well I'm just nervous. Are you sure this Xervia person is like-" 

Suddenly, a loud  _'yahooooo'_  was heard from upstairs. Before anyone could pinpoint who it was, a grappling hook with amethyst gems on it came out of nowhere and hooked on to the railing. Changkyun jumped at the sudden action, not knowing what the fuck was going on and hugging Wonho tightly. 

Kihyun just sighed as he saw Minhyuk running downstairs for his damn-near life. He already knew what he was running from, or rather  _whom._  Through the big window behind the desk came a woman with black hair in her mid 20s, dressed in a colorful silk robe and a white silk night gown that when to her knees. 

She landed right in the middle perfectly, laughing wholeheartedly as she did so. 

"Well that was one hell of a ride!" She exclaimed happily. Then her eyes spotted Minhyuk, who was hiding behind Kihyun. "Aw Minnie c'mon! Let's do it again!" 

"No!" He snapped and the woman laughed again. 

Kihyun cleared his throat. "Um, I beg your pardon Xervia but, we have other matters to attend to." 

Xervia stopped laughing and looked down to see Changkyun, squeezing the fucking life out of Wonho. He opened his eyes and saw her, she looked like a graceful lovely woman herself. Even in pajamas, she still looked like a goddess. 

Changkyun's eyes sparkled. "You look beautiful." 

Xervia smiled. "Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself little cutie." 

Xervia looked up at Wonho, glaring at him as he gulped, waiting for her to yell at him for doing something stupid again.

Then he chuckled nervously. "Aha,  _heeeeey_  Xervia! How's it been around campus-" 

Xervia smacked him upside the head and he winced in pain. He had no reason to, because well, he kinda deserved it. 

"I can't believe you fucked up the mission  _and_ kidnapped this poor child." She snapped and Changkyun was surprised at her sudden change of tone. 

It sounded more stern and  _motherly_. 

Wonho grimaced. "W-well look I got caught up in the moment okay! I saw a chance to take something I've been looking for for years and-" 

Another slap upside the head. "There were other ways of getting the necklace Wonho. Just like there are  _other_ ways of solving problems like this."

"I-I know Xervia! I won't do it again-" 

 _Another_ slap. "Damn right you won't." 

Wonho got all teary eyed and hid behind Kihyun just like Minhyuk. Changkyun giggled lightly at the action and then looked back at Xervia. She examined him a little bit, checking for wounds or any kind of mental damage that could've happened. 

"You doing okay? That ding-dong didn't traumatize you did he?" She asked, her tone more softer. 

Changkyun just nodded. "Yeah, though he did kinda made me cry a little bit." 

Xervia glared at Wonho and he started sweating. "I-I didn't mean to! I just asked him a question and-" 

Yet  _another_ slap to the head, this time caused by Kihyun. 

Wonho grumbled. "Okay, okay! I get it! I'll shut up now....damn." 

Kihyun rolled his eyes, proceeding to talk. " _Anyway_ , there's no way we can just take Changkyun back so easily. Not that he knows everything now. Our plan was to just keep him captive for a while so he won't sell us out." 

Xervia looked at Changkyun. "You wouldn't sell us out, right?" 

He shook his head. "N-no! Of course not! Look, I don't know anything okay I swear! I don't know who my parents really are or what they're capable of but if they are what you say they are then I don't want any part of it!" 

The elder female chuckled lightly. "Your parents have done  _a lot_ of things that you aren't aware of. I've studied them ever since I started Plexus, and they aren't necessarily the perfect parents you believe them to be." 

"I never thought they were perfect parents. Only my dad but, when my mom came back from her work overseas, something happened and he just changed I guess." 

Xervia sighed, then grabbed Changkyun by his shoulders. "Well I can tell you this much Changkyun, Kihyun here disabled all the necessary cameras that shows them going into your house and whatnot, so your parents will never know. It's only up to you if you wanna rant us out to the police." 

"I won't! You guys seem, really cool and I don't want my parents to ruin everything like they always do." 

Xervia got on one knee, still holding Changkyun's shoulders and smiling warmly. "Well, good news is you get to go back home! We can't keep you here and hold you captive because well, everyone here has a purpose for being here. Also I don't think it's safe for you to say here." 

Changkyun's eyes had a hint of sadness, but he threw a small mile on his face anyway. "Oh, th-that's nice." 

Xervia chuckled lightly, then it grew silent. She looked over at Changkyun who looked a little saddened at the fact that it sounded like they were gonna take him back home. He didn't wanna go back home, back to the silence and the isolation. Even if he was here for a few hours, he loved it here. 

Everyone was so high-spirited and nice and he wouldn't mind having to fight just to stay here. If it meant that he never got to be bored ever again, then it was worth it. He loved everyone here already, even the guys. Minhyuk and Kihyun seemed so nice, and Shownu too, even with the unlimited supply of chocolate chip muffins. 

And Wonho....he just seemed, really nice. Stubborn, annoying, and  _irritating_  yes, but he was quite charming in a way that had caught Changkyun's attention and made him blush a lot for some reason.

 Xervia smiled warmly. "Do you  _want_ to go home?" 

Changkyun's eyes sparkled again. It was like he was given somewhat a brand-new opportunity he just couldn't refuse. He knew he had to pay a price for it, but it didn't matter, as long as it meant that he didn't have to go back home. 

"Of course not! Besides, it's not like they care about me at all or my absence, they never have." 

Xervia's smile got even wider. "Well what  _do_ you want Changkyun?" 

Here it goes. 

"I-" He took a deep breath, "-I wanna stay with you guys! If I have to fight just like Kihyun said I might have then I will! I'll even fight my parents and tell you guys stuff that I do know! I just, don't wanna go home ever again. I wanna be a spy and stay here with you all! I-" 

Xervia shushed Changkyun by putting her finger up to his mouth. She laughed wholeheartedly and something about her laugh made Changkyun really warm inside. 

"Well, of curse the price to stay here  _is_ to fight. But you don't just fight for me, you fight for yourself and your freedom. If you're ready for that, then you're ready for anything." 

Changkyun nodded, a determined look on his face. "Of course! I will, I promise!" 

"It isn't just that easy Kyunie, of course you gotta take a small little test to prove your loyalty." 

"What is it?! I'll do anything!" 

Xervia smirked at his sudden determination. "I'll let you all know really soon. As of right now, you need a room to stay in, as well as a fresh set of clothes. Because there's no way your completing a mission in this adorable over-sized pink sweater." 

Changkyun looked at his appearance and blushed lightly. Then Xervia stood up, looking at Kihyun. "Kihyun! Take Changkyun to one of the empty dorms." 

Kihyun pulled out his tablet to see if there was any left. 

And there was, only one left. 

However-

"Um, the only partner dorm room left is the one that shared with Wonho." 

Wonho and Changkyun's eyes widened as they both exclaimed, "WHAT?!" 

Xervia clapped her hands, smiling. "Great! Wonho finally gets to have a roommate." 

Wonho narrowed his eyes at Xervia, blushing a little bit. "B-but Xervia! You stopped all the people who tried to bunk with me and said I was more of a solo riding person! Also you promised me you wouldn't bunk anyone with me! Even when, the guy's name whom we will not mention, tried bunking with me!" 

Xervia held Changkyun by his shoulders. "Well, Kyunie is different. He's very special and I'm leaving you to take care of him while he gets use to it here in Plexus." 

"H-how is  _he_ any different?!"

"Because,  _you_ kidnapped him, so it only makes sense if  _you_ take responsibility over him. But don't worry, it's only temporary until he passes his test." 

"So when he passes, he won't be in my dorm anymore?" 

"No. When he passes, you don't have to keep watching him anymore." 

"Xervia-" 

Yet  _another_ slap to the head, this time caused by Minhyuk. "Quit being a little bitch and shut the fuck up!" 

 Wonho huffed, with a small tear in his eye. Then all eyes were on Xervia as she asked Changkyun the golden question. "You ready to become a Plexus agent Changkyun?" 

Changkyun grinned as he answered, "Born ready Miss Xervia." 

**-**

"I cannot fucking believe you guys are just gonna leave Changkyun here with me! Really!" Wonho pouted the whole way to his dorm. Too bad for Kihyun, he had to hear his whole sob story. 

Changkyun too, only he was kinda talking to Shownu, learning his recipe for chocolate muffins. 

Kihyun grumbled. "Would you, SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!" 

Wonho shielded himself, because knowing Kihyun, he'd have like an army of small robots coming for his ass or some lasers aiming at him. 

"You're making it sound like having a roommate is the worst thing in the entire world when it's not! Look, I didn't want a roommate as much as you but  _boy_ oh boy I was gifted with a roommate anyway." 

Shownu's eyes widened. "W-wait you didn't want a roommate either?" 

"That was before I warmed up to you Shownu." He said and Shownu sighed in relief. 

"Why don't you want a roommate anyway Wonho?" Changkyun asked and Wonho grumbled.

"He's been like that ever since Xervia said Hyu-" 

"AH! No! We will not mention that name in this household." Wonho snapped and Shownu shut up immediately, chuckling afterward.

They finally reached Wonho's dorm, and Kihyun opened the door, not needing Wonho to enter in his security code. He was going to ask how he got through, but knowing that Kihyun was so good with technology he had need need to ask. 

Wonho's room looked nice like the others. Only thing different was that he had black curtains up, but other than that there were two small black leather couches, a coffee table in the middle, and a flat screen TV above the fire place. The walls had small streams of wood and on the other side there was nice clean mini kitchen with a booth. 

Yep, just like all the other dorms, with a bit of a difference. 

"Wow." Changkyun said outloud, looking around. He thought the room was gonna look really messy, but turns out it actually looked cleaner than he expected. 

Kihyun nodded. "Don't worry, it wasn't  _always_ this clean. The housekeeping team just cleaned it up today while we were talking to Xervia, along with the room you'll be staying in." 

Wonho's eyes widened. "Wh-what?! They cleaned that room?! That was my file room!" 

"Don't worry. We put all that junk in your closet all nice and neat. Also you can stop trying to make taco Tuesday a thing Wonho, Xervia already said no." 

Changkyun snickered, looking up at Wonho. "Taco Tuesday?" 

Wonho blushed nervously and crossed his arms. "Y-yeah! I wanted t have a taco Tuesday on my birthday since it's on a Tuesday this year!" 

"Yeah well, it ain't happening. Xervia hates tacos." 

Changkyun's eyes widened, "Really? That's sad I've never even had a taco before." 

Wonho screamed, and it nearly scared the shit out of everyone. Then he grabbed Changkyun by his shoulders. "YOU'VE NEVER HAD A TACO BEFORE?! Have you ever been to WorldMania Buffet? Where they serve all kinds of worldwide foods?"

Changkyun shook his head and Wonho gasped dramatically. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! IT'S LIKE, THE GREATEST PLACE EVER!"

Changkyun sighed. "Well, I've been locked up by my parents so I've never been anywhere outside of the house before." 

A big wide smile was plastered on Wonho's face. "Well, you're in luck fox. After your test, I'm gonna take you on a grand tour of the city, while also taking you out to eat to WorldMania Buffet!" 

That sparkle in Changkyun's eye came back as he got really happy. "Really?!" 

"Yep! But that's  _if_ you impress me." 

Changkyun giggled. "So my reward for passing my test is you taking me out on a date?"

Wonho blushed, then furrowed his eyebrows. "N-no! I'm just...y-you know! Just impress me alright!" 

The shady brunette nodded, still giggling. "Noted." 

"Oh please, that shouldn't be hard. You were impressed when you learned that Minhyuk was double-jointed." 

"Cause I was! He put his fucking arms behind his back!" Wonho exclaimed and Kihyun rolled his eyes. 

"I'm pretty flexible too!" Changkyun announced. 

"Well you better be, who knows what kind of test Xervia is gonna give you. And by the looks of it, it seems like you'll be teaming up with us." Kihyun grinned, ruffling Changkyun's hair. "So you better impress me too." 

Changkyun nodded, smiling as they entered an empty room. It was small but big almost, bigger than his bedroom if anything. The bed was all nicely made and replaced with clean white sheets. There were fluffy pillows with white pillow covers and they almost looked like they came straight out of a hotel. 

There was even a bathroom in here, but even minus that the place still looked really nice. 

"Holy shit, they really did clean up in here." Wonho said, feeling the clean sheets on the bed. "This place use to be a fucking mess." 

"Yep, never underestimate our housekeeping team. Also maybe if you apologize to Jisoo, she'll clean your bedroom too." 

Wonho scoffed, rolling his eyes. Changkyun took a seat on his bed, then saw that there was a small deck and walked out. He looked around to see more of the beautiful beach and all of Plexus campus. It was beautiful, it was like this place had everything they needed. 

Food, shelter, health,  _everything_. 

Xervia really did work her ass off for years to make Plexus what it is today.

"Alright Changkyun, come with me. We're gonna go to Park Jimin's area so he can get some measurements for you and make you some new clothes." Kihyun replied.

Changkyun nodded, jumping off the bed and walking off. Before he left, he popped his head through the door and waved at Shownu and Wonho. 

"Can't wait for that date bunny!" He hummed, then winked and exited the room. 

"It's not a date!" Wonho exclaimed, his cheeks burning up. 

Shownu chuckled. "You sure it isn't some kind of date?" 

"I'm positive! I'm just taking him out because he's never been around, that's all. It's not like I trust him or anything, he's still Medina and Kang's son and you guys shouldn't trust him so easily." 

Shownu sighed, patting Wonho's shoulder. "You're right, we shouldn't that's why we're testing him to test out his loyalty. I mean, did you think we all trusted you when you came here that night?" 

Wonho looked at him and sighed. "No. But, that was different, I was 14 and I needed somewhere to stay. Also I was so mad." 

"Well, Changkyun's no different from you. He doesn't wanna be involved in anything his parents are doing and he wants to fight for himself to prove that he's strong in the real way. I heard you made him cry when you were pestering him with questions." 

"Ugh, I know and I feel bad. He...seems like he's been through a lot in that house." 

"And do you know the same little boy who was going through something in his house and even killed his own brother, then came running here?" 

Wonho sighed, remembering the painful memories. 

"Yeah. He just wanted to be loved." 

"Yeah, well another boy is here going through the same problem. So I think it's best to support him as much as you can." 

Wonho grumbled, violently running his fingers through his hair. "Goddammit Shownu, why do you always have to make me feel bad."

Shownu chuckled lightly. "Because, Changkyun deserves some respect. There's a lot about him we don't know and if he's gonna work with us the least we can do is warm up to him and make him feel comfortable. He has shitty parents, and you, more than anyone here should know what that feels like." 

"Yeah....I know." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr's down, but no worries that only gives u guys a chance to read properly and enjoy without spoilers! Also i have all the chapters saved so dont worry, updates might be a little bit more slower though

"Okay so, Jigsaw was the best Saw movie in the entire Saw movie series." 

Minhyuk almost choked on his coke. "You're lying. Are you fucking kidding me?" 

"Nope, I'm deadass." Wonho said, crossing his arms. "Jigsaw was well played _and_ well acted. It's the best one." 

"Hell no! With all those fake ass CGI deaths? You must be fucking delusional." Minhyuk scoffed. "Obviously, Saw 3 was the best." 

"Saw 3 was fucking horrible! The fucktard Jeff basically failed his trial and killed everyone including his wife. Not to mention, those traps were extremely shitty, like the one guy who had the classroom trap, all he had to do was remove some fucking chains but noooo he wanted to pussy out and say he couldn't do it." 

"Are you kidding?! Those traps were really good! Especially Kerry's Angel Trap." 

Wonho raised an eyebrow. "The fuck is the angel trap?" 

"That one trap were all the metal brackets were deep in Kerry's ribcage." 

"Ooh you mean from that lady who was so eager to solve Troy's case?"

Minhyuk rolled his eyes."Yeah, then died as soon as Amanda came in the room."  

"I thought that was called the ribcage trap-"

"No, it's called the angel trap. That and Timothy's trap was the best."

Wonho blew a raspberry." Oh please, the freezer room was the best trap in Saw 3." 

"You're only saying that because Danica was naked!" 

"No!" 

It grew silent. 

"Okay so maaaaaybe-" 

"WONHO!" 

"What?! Anyway, those traps were weak bro and you know it!" 

"And Jigsaw's were any better?!"

Kihyun came up to them both, slapping them upside the heads. They both winced in pain and the pink haired boy sighed. 

"Will you two shut up?! We've been out here for 10 minutes and you two have been arguing about which fucking Saw movie was the best. Newsflash Wonho, Jigsaw was trash and we all knew it. And Saw 3 didn't have a good plot so it wasn't the best either." 

Wonho and Minhyuk shamefully nodded in response. "Obviously the original was the best." Kihyun stated and both boys awed, while humming in response. 

Shownu came out no later, with a couple of people backing him up as well. They were all holding boxes and packing the truck at night to prepare for the mission Xervia had given them, as well as Changkyun's test. 

_"Break into Lim Kang's Army Corp, and get the hidden files on his computer hardrive."_

Of course it was packed with security, and Kang had some sort of gang working for him. So of course they needed some kind of backup. Shownu and Wonho were they only two people who could fight with both their weapons and fists, Kihyun was in charge of guns, and Minhyuk of course had his knives. 

They just had to see how Changkyun was gonna play his part in this whole thing.

"Alright, I think that's all the weapons necessary." Yoongi called out from behind. 

Kihyun nodded. "Thanks babe, I'll fill you out on some info but can you send it to Xervia for me? It's 10 pm so we might be back a bit late."

The dark chocolate haired boy nodded. "Yeah, but knowing Xervia she'll already be up at the crack of dawn. I'll still send it to you just in case though." 

Kihyun smiled, giving Yoongi a quick peck on the cheek. Yoongi chuckled lightly, grabbing Kihyun by his hips, kissing him gently on the lips. The two of the stared at each other deeply, then forgot they weren't alone when Wonho oohed in response. 

"Hate the couple." He oohed and Kihyun rolled his eyes. 

Yoongi raised his eyebrows. "Oh don't act like you have room to talk. Haven't you been flirting with that kid?" 

Wonho's face was red again. "I-I have not been fucking flirting with the kid! Jesus, he's only been here for one damn day and you guys already think I'm whi-" 

He stopped talking as soon as he saw it, as soon as he saw _him_. Changkyun walked out, his brown hair all frizzy, wearing a black sweater with patches, long sleeves and he had on ripped black jeans. 

He looked cute, but he also looked hot. 

Like was that even possible? 

To be both cute and smack dab _hot_. No, it shouldn't be, it should be fucking illegal. 

Yoongi whistled. "Well, looks like Jimin's got Changkyun working out the professional _bad baby boy_ look." 

Kihyun chuckled then looked over at Wonho, who couldn't stop staring as Changkyun walked up to them. 

"Wonho! What's the matter?" Kihyun snickered. "Cat got your tongue?" 

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows, waving Kihyun and Yoongi away from him with their obnoxious laughter. He also decided to go into the RV to avoid all the sexual tension and frustration he had been feeling, since well, now. 

Changkyun walked up to them and grew confused, wondering where Wonho just went because he knew he was just here a minute ago. 

"Where's Wonho?" He asked. 

Kihyun chuckled lightly. "He's taking a breather for now. Anyway I see you're all nice and dressed for the mission." 

Changkyun's smile came back as he nodded happily. "Yep! I'm ready to kick names and take ass!"

Kihyun and Yoongi's eyes widened as they looked at each other and then back at Changkyun, who still had that determined happy grin on his face like what he just said didn't sound fucked up, or dumb as shit in the _slightest_. 

Yoongi cleared his throat. " _Weeeeeeell_ I'm gonna go get something to eat in our dorm babe." He kissed Kihyun one last time."Good luck out there, you too Changkyun." 

Changkyun and Kihyun waved to Yoongi as he ran back inside the building.

"Soooooo, how long have you and him been a thing?"

Kihyung chuckled lightly, tapping his chin. "Mm, for about 3 years now. Fell in love with him after the Mamora mission. Xervia bunked us together and then made a big deal about it like we were getting married or something."

Changkyun chuckled lightly. "Well, do you wanna get married?"

"Well, maaaaybe. Just not right now."

Changkyun giggled and Kihyun sighed as he patted his shoulder and led him into the RV. 

"So, you know what the mission is right?" 

Changkyun nodded. "Yeah, we're going into my dad's army corp to get some hidden files. I'm in charge of giving Xervia the hardrive when we're done so I'll have proof that I completed my test." 

"It's not that easy Kyun, she also has to have actual _proof_ that you completed your test so you might have to do something rash." 

"Rash like what?" 

Kihyun chuckled. "Ohhhh, I dunno, maybe kill a man and bring him to Xervia in a body bag." 

Changkyun froze. "Wh-what?" 

"I'm kidding Changkyun! Don't worry, I have cameras and we're not allowed to lie because Xervia has like 7th sense or something and can tell when we're deadass lying so I'll tell her in the report how you did." 

Changkyun sighed in relief. _Good_ , he actually hopes he doesn't have to kill any man tonight. It's not like he wasn't good with guns or weapons, for Christ's sake his parents basically forced him to study them for his online college. 

He just, never really actually used one before. He knows the controls and whatnot and he had defense skills, but they weren't as good as the others might have been. 

Kihyun was a boy genius, so he had all kinds of technical weapons and all kinds of robots and shit. Minhyuk was a fucking ninja using katanas and basically dodging every single hit that was coming towards him. Shownu, even though he was just the health part of their team, he looked like he could beat someone's ass just by staring at them. 

And Wonho......he could basically put someone in a coma and _accidentally_ kill them. 

These guys were badass, and Changkyun was just some kid who's been locked in his room for years without any kind of action background or knowledge except for the ones he gets from watching Marvel and DC movies. 

Man he was screwed, maybe he was better off staying at home.

-

  
Kihyun drove in the semi-quiet streets of Seoul. Everyone was in the back getting ready for the heist. Minhyuk had sharpened his knives, and Shownu along with Wonho had guns and bulletproof vests. Shownu had carried a big machine gun while Wonho just took two shotguns and a small pistol in his back pocket, just to be safe because you never know. 

Changkyun watched them all arm up and kinda felt, well, out of place. 

Everyone was so prepared, Kihyun on the wheel with his weapons and cameras, while Minhyuk, Shownu, and Wonho all looked like they just came out of a Rush Hour movie. He had the big old hardrive in his hand of course, because since he was so good with computers, his job was to just get the right hardrive and fill up the info from that hardrive and put it into the hardrive Xervia had given him. 

But what if he was all alone and got caught? He had no weapon at all and was completely unarmed. Sure, he had Minhyuk, Shownu, and Wonho as his backup, but what if he was ambushed and forced to fight for himself?

Or what if this person pulls a Jigsaw, capturing him and putting him in a trap where he has to do something and is only given 60 seconds to solve it before his head blows up or he gets cut into little tiny pieces, or his neck snaps, or-

"Changkyun!" Wonho called out and Changkyun was back in reality. 

He looked up with big eyes. "Y-yeah?" 

"You okay? You seem kinda nervous?" He asked, and sat down next to him at the booth. 

"U-uh, I'm fine! Just y'know, ready to take some ass and shit." He lied, chuckling nervously. 

Wonho raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Okay, first of all it's _kick_ ass Mantis, not take ass. Secondly, I don't know if you've already forgotten but I can tell when someone's lying and I can see it in you man you're freaking out." 

Changkyun sighed, looking out the window. "If I'm being honest, I'm terrified." 

"I can tell." Wonho chuckled and Changkyun punched him on the arm slightly. 

"I'm serious Wonho! I-I just, I don't have any experience with fighting, or guns, or weapons! Sounds crazy because my parents only make me study nothing but fucking weapons and mechanics for my online college but it's boring. I only have my knowledge from actions movies but other than that I don't know shit."

He sighed, holding his face in his hands. Wonho sighed, as Shownu's words came back to haunt him. 

_"He's no different than you Wonho."_

"Hey, I was scared my first mission too." He said and Changkyun giggled. 

"Really? _You?_ The guy who looks like he can step on someone was scared on his first mission?" Changkyun asked, saying it like Wonho was deadass lying to him just to make him feel better. And he appreciated it, it was nice to have someone that cared. 

But Wonho wasn't lying. "I was scared out of my mind. Before I was only driven here by anger and fear and well, I found Xervia back when she was addressed as Hyuna along with Plexus when I was 14. I told her my story and she took me in for a few days and raised me like I was her own son. Then, she told me she wanted me to prove my loyalty with doing something risky, so she sent me on a mission with Shownu and Kihyun. I was scared at first, but as soon as I had a gun in my hand, it was like something was telling me what to do." 

Changkyun became more interested and scooted closer. "So, what'd you do?" 

Wonho chuckled. "I put the gun down and kicked the guy in the balls. Then I said _'Welcome to Primetime, bitch'_ and stomped right in his face so many times."

Changkyun laughed loudly at the line Wonho just recited and Wonho chuckled lightly with him. Then he looked over at him, still giggling lightly. "What's so funny? That's totally what happened!"

"Yeah, but that Freddy Kruger line you used is priceless!" He said in between his laughs, clutching his stomach.

Wonho rolled his eyes. "Whatever, it was totally cool at the time! Just like Freddy Kruger movies at the time, it was cool!"

"Really? My dad said Freddy Kruger was the shittiest horror movies of all time, but we still binge watched them because the death scenes were hilarious. That use to be our thing before..."

Changkyun froze. Remembering those moments when his dad was nice and always in his face, he missed those times. Wonho stopped laughing when he saw Changkyun looking down, shuffling his hands. He placed his half golved hand on Changkyun's, then lifted his chin up and smiled.

"Don't worry Changkyun. If anything happens to you, we'll protect you."

"B-but what if you guys get ambushed or something bad happens?"

"Don't worry about it, because no matter what happens, I'm always gonna save your ass. I am _your_ kidnapper after all and I promised Xervia I'd take care of you."

That made Changkyun feel all warm inside again. "Really?"

Wonho nodded. "I'll always be right there."

Changkyun snickered, pushing Wonho away slightly. "Alright Ariana Grande."

"Pft, I'm serious fox." Wonho replied, chuckling.

Changkyun looked out the window and saw a familar camp site. It looked like a rich condo, and it was packed with security outside. It was covered and blocked with multiple gates and as much as it looked like a nice house area, it wasn't. It was the Kang Army Corporation. This is where Kang has his armed forces locked and safe. Changkyun had only heard about it from his mother and saw pictures, but never saw the real thing.

Kihyun tsked as he grinned. "We're here boys."

They had reached the main gate, and Kihyun parked the RV right in front of it. As soon as he stopped it, he got a suitcase and a shotgun from his seat. Then he called Minhyuk and Shownu over to the booth to discuss a few things.

Or more so, the plan.

"Alright, so it looks like we're out numbered here when it comes to how much security's here."

Minhyuk rolled his eyes. "Uh yeah, no shit sherlock. And by the looks of those vests those men up front are wearing, they look like they're from an empire."

Kihyun raised an eyebrow. "Which one?"

Minhyuk swallowed hard. "The Lyons."

"Fuck!" Kihyun said under his breath, then ran his fingers through his hair violently. Then he looked up at Minhyuk again. "You sure?"

Minhyuk nodded. "Remember that Chanyeol guy? He's up there by the main entrance."

Kihyun bit the skin on his finger nervously and Wonho's eyes widened.

"Hey! That's the same guy that got really pissed at me for breaking his boyfriend's foot." He remembered and Kihyun glared at him.

"And you snapped his sister's neck."

Wonho held his arms up in defense. "What?! She had a gun! And I saved your ass didn't I? I didn't hear you complaining when you were gonna get a bullet through the head!"

Kihyun groaned as Changkyun's eyes widened in fear.

"Y-you snapped some girl's neck?"

"It was an accident! Plus she had a gun and Kihyun was gonna get his brains blown away if I hadn't done something. She was 18 too, but I'm pretty sure Chanyeol's probably forgotten by now."

That didn't reassure Changkyun in the slightest. And the fact that she was as young as him didn't help in his case. He just nodded along, shuffling his fingers.

Kihyun spoke up, slamming his fists on the table. "Alright pussies, here's the plan: Shownu, you and Minhyuk are in charge of the front area. Take care of those guards out there and make sure they are either occupied, or dead."

Minhyuk and Shownu nodded at the order. Then Kihyun turned to Changkyun and Wonho.

"Wonho, I'm intrusting you to guard Changkyun while he's transferring those hardrives. Make sure he isn't dead by the time we get back."

Wonho waved his hand at that, like he already knew what his job was going to be. Changkyun just looked up at Kihyun. "But how are we gonna get in the computer room? The door's in the front and the only way in is-"

"Through the window." Kihyun said, sternly.

Changkyun swallowed hard, then nodded.

"I'm gonna go into the control room and disable the cameras while guiding you on what to do so don't worry, you won't be alone." He reassured Changkyun. It didn't really reassure him, but it calmed him down.

"Once Changkyun's done transferring, I'll call you all back here with these bluetooths-" he said, throwing one for each of them. "-and we'll meet up here immediately. Understood?"

They all nodded, seeing as they were ready for this mission more than ever. Well, except for Changkyun who was still freaking out. But he was going to be fine, and Wonho was backing him up so he'll be fine.

Yup, just fine.

No fuck that, he _was_ screwed.

Kihyun unlocked the gate and Minhyuk and Shownu didn't waist anytime running through it immediately. They were already spotted, gunshots aiming right towards them. Shownu was right ahead of them though and he jumped up and snapped both the shooters' necks.

Minhyuk was right in front of him as he jumped up in the air and landed right in front of the guards. The brown haired man was the first to spot him, and he glared. But before he could say anything, Minhyuk sliced his head off. He saw the two panicked guards look at him, then pull out their guns to shoot. Minhyuk used his katanas to block them, then flew right in the middle of them.

 _He_ made it to the other side unharmed. But the guy's guns were all chopped up. Then the black haired boy tsked as he smirked, pulling out two small knives and throwing them both at the back of one of guard's head and the other one landed in the back of another guard's neck.

Minhyuk removed his jacket, revealing his sleeveless turtle neck and pulling out his other katana from behind, going further in the front to help Shownu.

Changkyun watched the whole thing in slow motion and was completely amazed. He had never expected to see ruthless sides of both men, and they were out there killing people like it was nothing. Kihyun saw how it was getting clearer up front, so he took his opportunity to run out.

"Wonho! Take Changkyun and go now!" He ordered.

Wonho nodded, grabbing his two shotguns and Changkyun by the wrist, pulling him out the RV and into the back. They had made it without being noticed because most of the guards had went in the front to see what was going on up there. Changkyun saw the big window that was in the big computer operating room and left Wonho right to it. It was 6 feet tall about, but with Wonho's help, and ruby grappling hook, they made it up there safely.

Changkyun felt a bit whoozy after being in Wonho's hold, but then shook it off. He looked around and saw how this place looked like a computer office. Or some sort of office. There was a big screen in front with a smaller screen in front. Of course that was the main computer, and it was the computer that had the hardrive.

Changkyun could feel it.

He walked down the isle and went straight to it, Wonho following right behind him. Not sure what to do first, Changkyun just started it up, praying thst there wasn't a password.

"You think there's a password?" Wonho asked.

"I hope not." Changkyun gulped, full fear in his tone. Wonho gripped his shoulder for reassurance.

"Don't worry Changkyun, we've got this." He said, and Changkyun nodded.

He was right. They do got this, they just had to wait for Kihyun's orders and then everything as fine. He could transfer the information and boom. The computer finally stopped loading and it  showed that there was indeed a code to open it.

Changkyun cursed under his breath, he should've known there was gonna be a damn password.

"Kihyun reach you yet?" Wonho asked and Changkyun shook his head. "No! I have no idea what the password could be at all! It could be something so simple but I just don't know it."

Wonho got on his knees, examining the computer screen and looking over at Changkyun.

"World's Greatest Leader?"

Changkyun entered it in, but it didn't work.

"Try his name."

_Incorrect._

"Maybe it's your mom's name?"

_Incorrect._

"Number of his guards?"

_Incorrect._

"His birthday?"

"Favorite food?"

"His mom's name?"

"Favorite sport?"

"A food he loves, or hates?"

Changkyun tried them all, but all he got was a fat _Incorrect_ all in red. He groaned, covering his face with his hands. He had already failed his mission as well as his test, just great.

Now he was gonna go back home into that prison. Then his head popped up as he finally thoight of what it could possibly be. He slowly typed it in the keyboard, and looked away as he pressed enter. But as soon as he heard password correct, his eyes widened as he was now in his father's computer.

Wonho's eyes widened. "Holy shit! It worked, what did you type in?"

Changkyun looked down slightly. "M-my birthday."

"Holy shit." Wonho said, slowly. Then smiled, "Looks like he does give a shit about you."

A tear went down Changkyun's eye as he nodded. "Y-yeah."

Why was his birthday his dad's password? I thought his dad and mom wanted nothing to do with him? Maybe this was his dad's way of saying he still cared about Changkyun in a way. Just the slight thought brought a tear to Changkyun's eye. Even if it was something small as having his birthday as his dad's password, he didn't care.

There was still _some_ love in there.

_"Ch-changkyun! Come in Changkyun! Do you read?!"_

It was Kihyun. Changkyun rubbed his eyes and nodded. "Y-yeah I read. I'm in the computer room."

_"Good, are you in the computer already?_

"Y-yeah I am."

_"Alright, there's a folder in the corner named open load.exe. Open that folder, and there should be a bunch of subfolders you have to go through in one folder. That one folder is called Cloud."_

Changkyun nodded, following every order throughly. He got through all the subfolders in the Cloud folder until he reached some red folder. He furrowed his eyebrows, and clicked on it. As soon as he did, it opened up and had so many files, folders and pictures.

He opened up a PDF labeled Lim Industries and his eyes widened. As he read the information.

He couldn't believe his eyes, and neither could Wonho.

"What the hell?" Wonho said.

_"What? What's it say?"_

Changkyun was too shaken up to even respond back. Not after seeing the PDF named: _Operation: Countdown. Target: Lim Changkyun._

Wonho looked at Changkyun, who was frozen and couldn't even process words. Operation countdown? What  even was that? And most importantly, why was he a target? Thats the part that scared him the most. The fact that for some fucked up reason, he was a target in some mission his father was planning.

So that whole thing with his name being the password was a facade. It wasn't love, it was a way for his dad to remember his target for his mission. And according to _countdown_ being next to operation, he had some kind of timer.

"Kihyun, we got the files." Wonho said, seeing Changkyun still in his frozen state.

_"Yeah I know. I have the cameras on, and I saw the mission name. What could this even mean?"_

"I don't know. But-" he looked at Changkyun, who was still frozen. "-it has something to do with Changkyun."

_"That's the thing though, why is Changkyun a target?"_

"Kihyun, it's pretty obvious." Wonho said, clutching his gun. "Someone's after Changkyun, and it's someone in this house."

There was a loud boom, and the doors to the room were completely knocked down. Out came a guy, slick back black hair in the Lyons uniform. He had a scar on his cheek and two guns in his hands.

Changkyun was still frozen, lost in his own world, leaving Wonho alone with the guy in the doorway.

It's not like he didn't recognize him though.

"Well well well, looks who's back from the dead." Wonho sneered, a large grin on his face.

The guy didn't seem too amused. In fact, as soon as he recognized Wonho's voice, his eyes darkened.

"YOU!" His voice rasped.

"Fancy bumping into you here too, Chanyeol."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna know what you guys think! How do you think this story's gonna go? I'll tell you one thing, it hasn't even gotten to the bad part ;)


	5. Chapter 5

"Funny running into you again, Chanyeol." Wonho sneered, clutching his shotgun. 

Chanyeol tsked. "Funny. Everything's just _funny_ to you nowadays. Like how you snapped Soomin's neck like it was a damn joke."

"Yeah, it was pretty funny. But you know, you should tell your sister she shouldn't be playing with guns and pointing them at the wrong people." 

Chanyeol laughed bitterly. "You got some damn nerve showing up here. After that stunt you pulled, you think you and your little crew can just come crawling back like the reckless pieces of shits you all are?" 

Wonho walked slowly, approaching Chanyeol slowly just like he did. 

"No, but I think it's funny that after all those years of talking about killing the Lims, your sorry ass is actually here working for them." 

"Heh, I am. However-" Chanyeol went in his back to get something. "-that only means that you're on _my_ property bitch."

He pulled out a knife, trying to aim directly in Wonho's stomach. But Wonho caught it before it could even land in his stomach. He waved his index finger side-to-side and twisted his wrist, knocking the knife out of his hand and throwing him on the floor. 

Meanwhile, Changkyun was frozen, rereading the words over and over again. He couldn't believe his eyes, not did he want to believe what he was seeing right now. Kihyun had called his name over and over again in the bluetooth, but he was too zoned out to answer.

_Operation: Countdown._

_Target._

_Lim Changkyun._

What did that mean? Countdown? And why is Changkyun the target? Changkyun was just extremely overwhelmed with fear, not being able to process anything. Forgetting that he was in the middle of a mission. He didn't want it to  lose focus, he wanted to play his part in the mission. 

But he was also confused, scared, terrified. 

Especially knowing that someone was after him.

He didn't notice Wonho in the back, fighting off Chanyeol. Chanyeol was thrown into the wall, reaching another room and Wonho laughed as he winced. 

"Ha! You're still the same old weak little bitch I fought back in the Kindergarten. All talk and no bite." He said, approaching Chanyeol, who was still clutching his stomach. "You're all about using weapons rather than hand to combat." 

Wonho lifted him up from his collar and tsked. "Still the same old Park I've known." 

"A-and what about you, huh?" Chanyeol coughed out. "You're still that same old reckless little kid I've known since then. Just another one of those problematic kids who was just upset because he couldn't be as badass as Hiroshi." 

Wonho's eyes widened at the name, and it was like he lost his strength. That gave Chanyeol the chance to knee him in the chin, which made Wonho lose his balance and let him go. He winced in pain, but it was long enough for Chanyeol to punch him directly in the face. With enough force to push him back into the computer room. 

Chanyeol followed him as he flew, cracking his neck and knuckles. 

"Ugh, what the hell?" Wonho said to himself, rubbing his aching head.

_"Wonho?!"_ Kihyun called from the bluetooth.

Wonho groaned. "Yeah, yeah I'm here, just a little busy." 

_"What's going on? Is someone in there with you guys already?"_

"Yeah, it's Chanyeol. And he came back from the dead to prove that he's here to kick my ass." 

Kihyun cursed under his breath. He looked on the cameras and already saw the damage that was caused from them fighting already. Thank goodness Changkyun wasn't anywhere in the middle of the mess, but where was he and why wasn't he answering?

_"Where's Changkyun?!"_

Wonho looked over and saw Changkyun, reading everything file by file. He ran over there and saw how pale the boy looked, then looked back on the screen and read what he was reading. His face turned pale as well. 

It was a list of _targets_. Former deceased people who have been told by public that they _mysteriously vanished_. These were the people who were killed by gangs, empires, _and_ mafias all together. Even innocent people, they all were burned, skinned alive, shot, or stabbed. The pictures didn't make it any better, it just showed groups of people dying all together. 

_All_ of them. 

And it was all apart of a project, called: _The Lim Project_. 

Tears filled up in Changkyun's eyes as he saw that all those nice people he had known who had came over to the house were gone. The nice woman down the street with the pet fashion shop, the man who made that cake for Changkyun's birthday for 18 years, even his uncle. 

They were all _dead_.

"Wh-wh-why?" He whispered, clicking around. 

"Ki-are you seeing this?" 

Kihyun was seeing it, and examining it. Every single picture that Changkyun had examined, he saw it. His balled his fists when Changkyun clicked on another picture. A picture of a little red haired girl who looked about 16 years old, laughing and enjoying a drink with her friends. 

"Ki? You there?" Wonho called, and Kihyun snapped out of his fantasy. 

_"Y-yeah, I'm here."_

"What the hell is this?" 

_"It's a target list for their project."_

Wonho froze. "What project?" 

"Their project to exterminate all who's close to me." Changkyun choked out. Both Kihyun and Wonho's eyes widened. It kinda made sense though, all these people who were killed, Changkyun knew every single one of them. 

They were all important roles in Changkyun's life. They all made Changkyun's life worth living and happier. They were the ones that raised him, most importantly Changkyun's uncle. All these strange occurrences and disappearances weren't real. They were kidnappings and murders caused by all kinds of gangs, mafias, and empires. 

_All in control by Lim Kang._

_"Hey! As much as I wanna read more into these, we need that copy of the hardrive in ours so we can study this more. So transfer it!"_ Kihyun exclaimed and Changkyun came back to reality, grabbing the big hardrive and plugging it into the computer. 

"O-okay Kihyun! T-t-tell me how to-" 

"Agh!" 

Changkyun turned and saw Wonho, with a scar right deep on the right part of his cheek, caused by a knife. He looked over to see the owner of the knife and saw Chanyeol, extremely pissed off. His expression changed as soon as he saw Changkyun on the computer. 

"Changkyun?" He replied, sounding very shocked. Then he furrowed his eyebrows. "What the fuck are you doing here?!" 

Before Changkyun could respond, Wonho punched Chanyeol in the face, which caused him to back up a bit. 

"Changkyun, transfer those files to that hardrive!" He exclaimed, running over to fight Chanyeol. 

But Changkyun was still scared. "Wh-what about you?! Don't you need my help?"

Wonho grinned then shook his head. "Who's the bodyguard here?" 

Changkyun blushed lightly, then nodded determinedly, turning back to face the computer. 

"Kihyun! How do I transfer the stuff?" 

_"Plug in our hardrive into the motor, then copy and paste that file on to the empty folder on our hardrive mote. Make sure you get the right folder too, we need all the right information to give to Xervia."_

Changkyun nodded, following Kihyun's directions exactly. When he finished, the folder was transferring all 345 files into the hardrive that Kihyun had given to him. However, they were leaving his dad's computer, all of those death files, and victim files, as well as the PDF named _Operation: Countdown_. 

It still shook Changkyun up because, why was his dad doing this? Why was he killing off all these innocent people who Changkyun loved like family who took good care of him? And most importantly, _why_ was he running all these bad gangs, mafias, and empires who were after these poor people? 

It wasn't right at all. 

It was _wrong_. 

And Changkyun knew the truth now. 

He wasn't safe in this house, and he never was to begin with.

 The transfer finished and Changkyun smiled happily. "Kihyun! It's done, the whole transfer thing, it's in our hardrive now!" 

Kihyun sighed in relief. _"Ugh, thank goodness. Way to go kiddo, you completed the mission and passed your test. Now get Wonho and get the fuck out of there."_

Changkyun nodded, but he saw that Wonho was still pretty occupied, shooting at Chanyeol. Wonho had a bulletproof vest and was very skilled with guns, but he was more of a hand-to-hand combat kind of guy and this wasn't really his style. 

Chanyeol was more experienced with weapons than he was, and that's what scared him the most. Even though Wonho was pretty badass at everything, weapons weren't his best skill in the book. So he slid on the floor, folding Chanyeol and kicking the gun out of his hands. But Chanyeol one-uped him when he managed to kick the gun out his hands as well. Then he kicked to the floor. 

Changkyun gasped. "Wonho!" He exclaimed, running over to assist him. He held Wonho's head in his lap seeing if he was still breathing. He wasn't Shownu, but he did know how to do CPR and all that good stuff.

Wonho, fatigued and breathing heavily looked at him, smiling weakly. "What is it princess, you gonna give your knight a kiss?" 

Changkyun sighed in relief, seeing that he was still alive, and still okay. 

Chanyeol wasn't gone though. "Changkyun, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at home in your room." 

Changkyun looked away, not sure how to respond. 

The black haired male before him furrowed his eyebrows, his eyes darkening as he seen Changkyun's grip on Wonho getting tighter. 

"What's going on? Why are you with _him?_ " He asked again. 

Changkyun didn't respond. He didn't want to, because he knew everything now. He knew that all these people in the _army_ were just gang and mafia members working for his dad. _Killing_ innocent people who Changkyun loved.

Chanyeol took care of him from time to time and kinda got him through home school for his elementary years. He was kinda sorta like an older brother figure, and he was really nice to him too. Now things felt different, and not right. He felt like he's been lied to all his life, and he wasn't in the mood to talk. 

"Why does it matter to you who he hangs with?" Wonho snapped, and Changkyun looked down at him as he spoke. 

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I said, why does it matter to _you_ who's he's with?" Wonho repeated, clutching his stomach a bit because it started bleeding. Changkyun's eyes widened in fear. "W-Wonho! You're bleeding!" 

"No worries, it's just a scratch." 

Chanyeol cuffed his gun, aiming right for Wonho's chest. "Oh yeah, just like the _scratch_ you left on my boyfriend's leg? Or my sister when you killed her?" 

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows, his fists visibly balling up. 

Changkyun spoke up. "Why did you lie to me Chanyeol?" 

Chanyeol's eyes widened. "L-lie? What are you talking about-" 

"You know _EXACTLY_ what I'm talking about! Killing all my friends and family, and working with my dad this whole time! N-not to mention that, my dad...he..." 

Chanyeol got a bit closer, kneeling down. "How much...do you know?" 

"I know who killed my uncle. It was _you_." Changkyun choked out, tears falling down his face again. "Wh-why did you do it?" 

Chanyeol looked away."Y-you.....you weren't supposed to find out this way..."  

"FIND OUT WHAT?! THAT YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A MURDERER?!" Changkyun exclaimed, his eyes full of tears. 

"Changkyun-" 

"Is Kai one too? And what about Suho and Sehun? Is Baekhyun one too-" 

"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW, DAMMIT!" Chanyeol exclaimed, scaring Changkyun. His face fell and some tears were also falling down from his face. "You weren't supposed to know...." 

Changkyun's tears stopped. "Chanyeol..." 

He heard Chanyeol's gun click, and then he saw it lift up, hitting Wonho violently to the side. Changkyun screamed out Wonho's name and tried running over to aid him, but Chanyeol pushed him over to the side, causing him to hit a few computers. 

When Changkyun was knocked out, Chanyeol walked over slowly to Wonho, pulling him up from the collar of his shirt. Wonho tried to break free, but he was still weak with that bullet hole in his stomach. 

"I don't know what you and your pathetic little friends did to Changkyun or what you told him, but-" He put the gun up to Wonho's chin. "-I'm gonna make you regret it." 

Wonho squinted his eyes, already knew what was coming. 

Then. 

 

 

 

 

BAAM. BAAM.   
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

He opened his eyes and saw Chanyeol's arm bleeding. There were two big bullet holes in his shoulder and one on his arm. He let go of Wonho and the gun to hold his arm, screaming in pain. Wonho looked over to see who shot the bullets, and he saw it. Changkyun standing right behind Chanyeol, eyes darkened, with both of Wonho's guns in his hands. 

Wonho was shaken at the scene. It was like Changkyun was a completely different person, especially with that darkened expression that looked like it could pierce through someone's soul. Chanyeol glared at him, then got up and ran towards him. Changkyun tossed the guns to the side and sprinted in his direction, kicking him in the chin and chest, then spinning around to kick him deadass in the stomach.

Chanyeol hit a wall and it looked like he was knocked out for a while. Changkyun spat out some blood, then wiped his cheek. Wonho was just watching the whole scene, in awe, amazed, and for some damn reason, _turned the fuck on_. 

He couldn't process any words, any clear words. 

The only words he could get out was-

"That. Was. TOTALLY. WICKED!" 

Changkyun blinked, and then turned back to Wonho who was smiling like crazy. "H-hOW IN THE BLUE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?!" 

The shady brown haired boy blushed, shrinking down. "I-I don't know! It's just, I guess something in me snapped?! I've never held a gun in my life nor have I fought anyone b-but I saw that you were hurt and I wanted to help." 

Wonho stood up, gripping Changkyun's shoulders and smiling warmly. "Well you sure as fuck did help. I would've been dead if it wasn't for you." 

Changkyun blushed. "Looks like I'm _your_ bodyguard." 

Wonho pushed Changkyun violently and chuckled. "Don't push it kid." 

 _"Changkyun! Wonho! Where the fuck are you guys?!"_ Kihyun exclaimed. 

"We're still in the computer lab-but Ki! You should've seen Changkyun man, he fucking knocked the hell out of-" 

_"Tell me later, right now we need you two to get the fuck out of that lab and get in this RV! These guys are following us out and we need to leave!"_

Wonho and Changkyun nodded, then they grabbed the hardrive and jumped out the same big window. Wonho winced a little bit, and Changkyun ran up to him to see if he was okay. He just waved his hand and they ran to the moving RV. They met up with Minhyuk who was breathing heavily and Shownu who was shooting out the window to stop the other cars from reaching them. 

"Thank goodness! What the fuck took you so long and-" Minhyuk's eyes widened as he saw Wonho faint, while clutching his stomach. The bleeding was getting worse than it was, and it looked like the bullet was still in there. 

Wonho chuckled weakly. "W-we were busy, dealing with Chanyeol." 

Minhyuk looked up at Changkyun for answers. 

"Him and Chanyeol were fighting and he shot him in the stomach." He said, and Minhyuk cursed under his breath. 

"Shownu!" He called out. "We kinda need some first aid here!" 

"Sorry, I'm kinda busy trying to get rid of these guys that are following us right now!" He exclaimed back, seeing the bullets in his guns lessening, the more he shot. "And I just ran out of bullets." 

"Well there no one else in here who can help Wonho! And it looks like the bullet is still in his stomach, really deep." Minhyuk exclaimed back. 

Shownu furrowed his eyebrows. "Well who's supposed to stop these guys from shooting us?" 

"Changkyun can." Wonho said and everyone looked at him like he was crazy. Except Changkyun, he just shyly looked away. Yeah sure, he shoot Chanyeol, twice, and managed to kick him into a coma but that didn't mean he could do it again. 

Minhyuk just sighed. "Okay so, that's how I know you're fucking dying. You're speaking dumb shit." 

"No! He really can! He fought Chanyeol when I was down. Shot the man in the arm twice!" 

Minhyuk looked up at Changkyun as he blushed nervously. His heart was racing, and he felt so overwhelmed he wasn't sure how to respond. He didn't know how he just all of a sudden _snapped_ like that, and he was sure that he couldn't just do it again. 

Shownu closed the window and threw his guns to the side. "Well, we have no chance but to depend on Changkyun at this point. Kihyun's driving and Minhyuk doesn't know how to use a gun." 

Minhyuk's eyes widened. "AND YOU THINK CHANGKYUN DOES?! He's just a baby! C'mon now!" 

"He is not a damn baby! I saw him, he shot a man and damn-near kicked him into a coma!" Wonho exclaimed, but Minhyuk popped him on the forehead causing him to wince. "Ow! I'm on my deathbed and you're still hitting me!" 

"Yes! Because I'm not sending Changkyun out there with back guys!" 

"He just shot a bad guy after he learned the whole truth!" 

"We should just take Wonho's word for it." 

"Wonho's fucking delusional right now because he's dying!" 

"I'm not! I know what I fucking saw!" 

There was a loud boom, and the RV jumped. It didn't flip luckily, but that was only one bomb bullet. Who knows how much hell they'll be in when the _rest_ of them come along. Changkyun shook up, then closed his eyes. He opened them slowly and calmly, walking over to the window and going right through it to climb up to the roof. 

"Changkyun!" Minhyuk called, dropping Wonho's head and running over to the window that Changkyun had just freely went through. Wonho winced in pain as his head hit the floor, and Shownu ran over to him in assistance. 

Changkyun saw that there was a few guns up here, 3 shotguns, 1 pistol, and a machine gun. Minhyuk climbed up on the roof of the RV and his eyes widened. 

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING?!" He exclaimed. Changkyun didn't answer. Instead, he just picked up the pistol. Minhyuk furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you kidding me?! A pistol?! What are you going to do with that?!" 

Changkyun jumped off the roof and on to the side of the other car, which was a black van. He climbed up on the the roof of the car, and the guys were confused at first. But before they could shoot at him, he hung from the hooks on the roof of the car and kicked his way in, breaking the window and kicking the driver. 

He shot the guy in the passenger seat as well as another man who was in the back. Then middle door opened, and some gun grabbed Changkyun by the arms, taking his gun out his hand. Changkyun back headbutted him, then kicked him in the balls, causing him to fall back. Two guys from different directions were coming for him, so he ducked, causing them to hit heads. 

He saw that the van was swerving, so he jumped out through the front, seeing the car tip over and fall down a hill. Changkyun jumped back on top of the roof of the RV, leaving Minhyuk completely speechless. 

"H-how did you-" 

He heard more shootings and saw that there was another van behind the first one. Changkyun picked up the two shotguns from behind him slowly, shooting the two shooters successfully who were shooting from outside the window. The car was still moving though, so Changkyun dropped the two shotguns and reached for the machine gun, cuffing it, making sure it was full of bullets. 

And as soon as he knew it was, he directed it to the front of the van. 

"Welcome to Primetime, bitch." 

That was the last thing he said before shooting the van, and just as expected, it blew up completely. Changkyun put the machine gun down, then looked over at Minhyuk, who was still fucking shocked as ever.

He wasn't sure if he was happy, excited, mad, scared, or pissed off for some reason, he just felt like screaming. So he did, and Changkyun covered his ears.

Then Minhyuk ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "WH-WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH CHANGKYUN?!"

"MINHYUK!" Changkyun exclaimed. "I'm still me! Same old baby Changkyun."

"WELL HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW?! YOU JUST FUCKING WENT ALL HITMAN ON ME!"

Changkyun blushed lightly and started giggling. "Minhyuk!"

"NO SERIOUSLY HOW'D YOU DO THAT?!"

"I don't know! It just happened! Same back in the computer lab with Wonho, I kinda just snapped!"

Minhyuk squeezed him tighter and started laughing. Changkyun was giggling along with him.

"Well, I don't know what the fuck just happened, but I don't really care. Because we just got the fuck up out of there!" Minhyuk exclaimed, and Changkyun laughed along with him.

Shownu shook his head, snickering while applying Wonho's stitches since he was finslly put to sleep. "Looks like Plexus just gained a new spy."

Kihyun chuckled lightly. "Looks like we have a new team mate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps, kyun snapped


	6. Chapter 6

It was bright, early in the morning in Plexus, or maybe 8:30 AM to be exact. Most members were sleep while others were talking and walking around the cafe eating breakfast. Meanwhile, Kihyun had abruptly marched down to Xervia's office, early as expected, and scheduled a meeting so they could talk about the files he had collected. 

"The Lim Project?" Xervia repeated as Kihyun nodded. 

"Apparently, it's a project exterminating all of Changkyun's loved ones, or more so who was close with him." Kihyun replied, then threw on the table a few printed papers of a few deceased bodies. 

Xervia's face became pale. "I-it's worse than I thought..." 

"This is all apart of some operation their planning called  _Operation: Countdown_ , where they dauntlessly kill all of these innocent people to mentally and physically attack their target." 

"Who's their target?" 

"Changkyun." 

Xervia looked at all the files, even reading the ones that had explained the whole mission. It looked like, all these gangs and mafias who were randomly killing certain people  _were_ in fact people who have entered their house and have had some kind of relationship with Changkyun. It was dark and cold, and this was some kind of thing that was to kill Changkyun's mentality. 

She squinted her eyes when she saw the name  _"Jennie Kim"_. She almost balled up the paper, but she only crinkled it up a little bit, visibly. Kihyun looked down at her worryingly, wondering what she saw that had suddenly pissed her off. 

"Miss Xervia?" He called out. 

Xervia looked up at Kihyun and then set the paper down. "I'm fine." 

Kihyun hummed, then took a seat in the seat in front of her. "Well, do you have a loophole between all this? Like as in, why does the Lyons Empire  _suddenly_ work for Kang? Or why is he suddenly after Changkyun's throat-" 

"That's obvious Ki." Xervia said, standing up. She turned to face away from the deck and crossed her arms. "All those gangs, empires, and mafias this whole time...they've been after the Lims for  _so_ long. Kang finally got a hold of their asses, and offered them something. Now, they're all working with him to kill Changkyun mentally  _AND_ physically." 

Kihyun was frozen. "B-but why?! Dammit, that's his own son! Why is he sending all these gangs, mafias, and empires after him-" 

" _Because_ Ki, they don't give a flying fuck about Changkyun...they never have. Neither of his parents did, and they were just using him and setting him up for death since he was damn-near born." 

Kihyun felt weak. Even if they weren't his parents, all this information still sounded very  _violent_ and heartless. No wonder Changkyun's so hidden and afraid most of the time, who the hell knows what kind of crazy, evil, and violent things his parents have done to him. They've just mentally abused the child, and used him as some sort of.....

"...weapon." Kihyun said out loud. 

Xervia turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "What? What weapon Ki?"

Kihyun wanted to say something, but he shook his head at it. Even if that were the case, and Changkyun was somewhat a human weapon his parents used, it was likely impossible that that was possible. He also didn't know why Changkyun, at some point, snapped like that like he was an entirely different person.  

Wonho had said he could've killed Chanyeol if he wanted to, and he watched as he defeated two vans all at once. As cool as it was, it was also rather strange. Changkyun had such a weirdly childish and innocent manner already, and seeing him like that was really out of the ordinary. Maybe he had some sort of personality disorder? Well it didn't matter, he was still a good edition to the team, and someone who they really needed. 

He shook his head. "Nothing, nevermind." 

Xervia sighed and walked over to him, hugging him tightly. Kihyun grew confused, while also slightly blushing. "X-Xervia-" 

 "I know they're also the reason Rose is missing." She whispered, and Kihyun widened his eyes at the name. "Don't worry baby, we'll get your little sister back, I promise."

Kihyun nodded, closing his eyes and hugging her back. He knew Xervia was capable of  _anything_ , but they've been on that search for many years now. In fact, the whole reason Kihyun joined Plexus was to search for his sister, but he wasn't sure he was gonna find her now. 

He couldn't give up hope though. He knew she was alive out there somewhere, he could feel it. 

-

_"Submit-"_

_"N-no!"_

_"Just submit already dammit! You're wasting your time fighting it. It's best if you just give in your punishment!"_

_"N-no! I'll never submit to you!"_

Changkyun's eyes opened abruptly, tears in his eyes. He looked around and saw he was still in bed, but the bed in the Plexus campus. He was sweating and his hair was a complete mess, but his hair was still somewhat crinkly from yesterday. 

What the hell was that dream all about? It was a horrible nightmare that's one thing. 

He had never been put in a position when someone had  _demanded_ him to submit to something, nor did he ever want to be put in that situation. The whole dream itself made him feel completely dizzy and weird. But he ignored it, knowing that something like that was never going to happen in reality anyway. 

He walked out of his bedroom and saw Wonho in the small kitchen, leaning against the counter and drinking some tea. 

Changkyun perked up. "Morning Wonho!" 

Wonho looked over at him happily. "What's up untouchable king." 

"Untouchable king?" Changkyun snickered, sitting on one of the stools against the counter. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Oh you don't remember last night?" Wonho replied, smirking. 

Changkyun's cheeks completely flushed. "Wh-what are you-" 

"You know, when you kicked Chanyeol's ass? And Minhyuk told me you took down two vans! He also told me you said that Freddy Kruger line that I said when I was fighting someone but you said it was lame." 

Changkyun sighed in relief. For a hot second there, he thought that he was referring to something  _else_ happening last night because they were both drunk and something happened. 

"Oh that was completely out of my control! I-I really don't know what happened!" 

Wonho snorted. "Oh c'mon Changkyun! You can't lie to me now, that whole baby boy thing was just an act right? How'd you know I have a thing for the innocents?" 

Changkyun raised an eyebrow. "Wait what?" 

Wonho blushed nervously then turned around. He winced a little bit in pain, and Changkyun saw him clench his stomach tightly. The stitches, he forgot Chanyeol shot Wonho and threw him against a desk. 

 "Are you okay?" Changkyun replied softly, and Wonho nodded. 

"Yeah, just trying to heal up after Shownu put those stitches in me last night. I'm so used to this though because I've gotten shot so many times before. One time I got shot in the shoulder blade and almost lost life in my arm!" 

Changkyun's eyes widened in fear. "Y-you don't say?" 

Wonho nodded. "Yup! And I've been shot in my back and calves, y'know all that good stuff. Now that I think about it, that's how red became my favorite color." 

"Because of all the blood coming out of your body?" 

Wonho nodded. "My battle scars, that's a more manly way to say it." 

Changkyun chuckled lightly. "Of course, that makes more sense." 

Changkyun's stomach grumbled and he rubbed it lightly, then he looked back up at Wonho. The male just looked at him confusingly, then heard his stomach grumble as well. 

"Ah jeez, looks like we gotta go get some grub." He said and Changkyun nodded happily. 

"Hey, are we still going to try WorldMania? You said you were gonna take me out today after I impressed you! And I did!" Wonho stopped sipping his tea and turned to Changkyun with a stern look on his face. Changkyun gulped, "I-I did impress you...right?" 

Wonho tapped his chin, placing his cup down lightly. "I don't  _knoooooooow_ ,I've seen better actually. My ex used to snap all the time and even his attacks were better than yours." 

The sparkle in Changkyun's eyes slowly faded as he looked down. "Oh." 

"Changkyun I'm kidding!" Wonho chuckled. "You impressed the shit out of me, those badass moves were amazing! Like the way your body moved so fast and swiftly was cool as shit! And your legs..... _wow_." 

The shady brunette giggled lightly, "What about my legs?" 

Wonho registered his own words and blushed lightly. "U-uh, your legs are um....nice." 

Changkyun laughed and Wonho just shook off his small blush and laughed with him Changkyun wasn't sure what it was about Wonho, but talking to him so nice and calmly was nice. Everyone who he had known and taken care of him, it was nice to have them around and all. 

But he had only known Wonho for a few days and now it felt like they were close. It also strangely felt like they've encountered somewhere before in the past, but he shook that off as another weird thought. Hopefully the more he got to know Wonho, the more closer they would become. Maybe close in a way, that Changkyun seen happen in the movies, like start off as friends and drift off into something more. 

Wonho sighed. "Alright Kyunie, get dressed I'm taking you out." 

Changkyun raised his eyebrows, his face flushing again. "Out?" 

"Yup! On a date, like a friendly date though so it won't be weird between us and we can get to know each other. Besides, you've never really seen the beauty of downtown Seoul and I'm happy to take you there." 

Changkyun's sparkle returned. "Really?!" 

Wonho nodded and Changkyun squeezed him tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Wonho! Thank you so much!" 

"Y-you're welcome Changkyun...b-but you're hurting my stomach." 

Changkyun let go of Wonho quickly. "Oh I'm so sorry!" 

"That's fine, just try to lay off the hugs for a while. Maybe about 2 weeks or 3." 

Changkyun nodded. Then he got on his tip-toes and kissed Wonho lightly on the cheek. Wonho looked down at him, he could feel himself blushing slowly as his face became red slowly and his mouth slowly parted. 

The smaller boy smiled brightly, "Thanks for being my bodyguard." 

Then he walked off into his room. Wonho kinda felt flabbergasted because, what the fuck just happened? 

Not like he was complaining though, he just caressed his cheek and smiled to himself. 

-

"Megamind is the best DreamWorks movie ever made!" 

"No, Shrek is shithead!" 

"Please, Shrek is only big because it's the biggest meme movie in the entire world. I mean really, who the fuck actually gives a shit about a fucking smelly ass ogre who kidnaps some princess who turns out to be a princess too?"

"A lot of people give a fuck Minhyuk! Megamind was barely relevant." 

"Megamind had great character development!" 

"So did fucking Shrek! It paid off in the end because he got fucking laid in the end." 

"That's because Fiona was a damn ogre too!" 

"So! He still liked her as a human too!" 

"Jimin, Minhyuk, would you both shut the hell up? Jesus fucking Christ, no one cares about which DreamWorks movie  is better alright. This is even worse then that time when you both debated on which fucking Disney princess was superior." Yoongi grumbled.

Jimin huffed. "Well I mean,  _Jasmine_ kinda did a lot to protect her people-" 

"Oh go choke on Hoseok, Mulan saved her whole country  _and_ her man! Fuck with a bitch." 

Yoongi slammed his fists on the table, shutting both of the males up. They looked over at him in fear, then huffed, crossing their arms. 

The dark brown haired boy sighed. "Besides, The Bee Movie is the best DreamWorks movie and Tiana is the best Disney Princess. That's the tea." 

Jimin and Minhyuk furrowed their eyebrows, turning to Yoongi aggressively as they both exclaimed in unison, "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS-" 

"Hey! Can you guys like shut up please? I'm trying to finish going over these files and I can't focus because you guys keep screaming about princesses and fucking ogre sex." 

Minhyuk rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Kihyun, you totally believe that Megamind was the best Dreamworks movie right?" 

"No." 

Jimin snorted. "Tsk, of course not. He's an intellectual, so he  _knows_ that Shrek is the best Dreamworks movie." 

"What the fuck? No, ew." 

Yoongi wrapped his arm around Kihyun's waist, suddenly bringing him closer. "He's smart you idiots. He obviously knows that the Bee Movie is the best Dreamworks movie." 

Kihyun pushed him off of him in disgust. "No! Megamind is irrelevant, everyone knows that. And the only reason Shrek and the Bee movie are popular is because no one takes them seriously and uses them to make memes." 

Everyone was silent for a split second. 

"Obviously, the Boss Baby is the best Dreamworks movie." Kihyun stated and they all looked at him confusingly. He just sighed and rolled his eyes. "Nevermind, I don't even know why I joined in the conversation in the first place." 

Wonho came out no later, wearing a dark pink shirt that fit him perfectly and a jean jacket with some ripped denim jeans. Yoongi and Minhyuk whistled and Kihyun rolled his eyes. 

And Jimin just-

"Okay, why do you look like you came straight out of a gay movie?" he shot.

Wonho raised an eyebrow. "What?" 

Kihyun looked over at him and furrowed his eyebrows. "You look like you belong in Dream Daddies, what the fuck are you wearing?" 

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm wearing my natural outfit that I wear when I go out. We went out once and I was wearing something like this!" 

"Doesn't mean I liked it. Like when you were a speedo at that one pool party for Jimin." 

"Why didn't you tell me that it was shitty?!"

Kihyun shrugged his shoulders. "You never asked. You just wore it and I didn't say anything about it." 

Wonho rolled his eyes, leaning on the counter. Yoongi walked up to him, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry man, he does the same thing to me everytime we go out in public. Nothing new." 

"Where are you even going anyway?" Minhyuk asked. 

"I'm taking Changkyun out to downtown Seoul, because he's never been in the city before and I want him to explore it." 

Kihyun's eyes widened in fear. Taking Changkyun out, in  _downtown_. The city, where he could easily be found by any gang or mafia. Sure, Wonho was a good guard and also a great fighter, but he was also taken down by Chanyeol yesterday. 

Plus, he was also already weak in the stomach and  had to recover from his stitches, so who knows what'll happen. There was Changkyun too, and his weird fighting persona. What if he snaps out of it and becomes a baby again? 

It was just, too risky. 

"No. I can't allow you two to go out freely like that." 

All eyes were on Kihyun, both shocked, confused, and surprised eyes. Especially Wonho's eyes, which were widened. "What why?" 

"After learning about what Changkyun's parents are doing secretly and knowing that Changkyun is tagged on to it as a target for all gangs and mafias out there, it's not safe." 

Minhyuk hummed. "He's right. They're all after him right? Going out in public would only risk losing Changkyun." 

"But, c'mon now he's got me, his strong, loyal, depending-" 

"Boyfriend?" Jimin sneered, earning a snicker from Minhyuk and Yoongi. 

Wonho's cheeks flushed as he shook his head. "N-no! His bodyguard! I promised I'd protect him no matter what and I mean it." Wonho felt a sudden sharp pain in his stomach and sorta winced a bit. 

Then he looked up at Kihyun who just gave him a very unconvinced glare. Wonho furrowed his eyebrows ad looked away. "I'm fine." 

Kihyun sighed. "That's another thing. You're in bad condition, so what makes you think that I'm gonna send you out there like this?" 

"I'll be fine Ki, besides you act like Changkyun doesn't know how to defend himself as well. We all saw him last night." 

Yoongi widened his eyes. "W-wait, the kid can fight?" 

Before Kihyun could intrude, Wonho nodded. "Hell yeah! Kicked Chanyeol's ass!"

"He also took down two vans,  _AT ONCE_ , like it was nothing!" Minhyuk added. Jimin and Yoongi looked at each other and wowed in amazement. 

Kihyun just furrowed his eyebrows. "That's another thing. The way Changkyun snaps is a problem because what if he accidentally kills someone who's innocent? There's no way to take him out of his  _snap_ mode and it's also unsafe." 

"But Ki-" 

"No, you're not going." 

Wonho rolled his eyes. Yoongi walked up to Kihyun, his hand on his shoulder, and pulled him over to a more private spot in the lounge. Kihyun could see the serious look on his face and sighed, because he could already tell what he was going to say. 

"Yoongi I know-" 

"C'mon Ki, just let them go. Wonho just wants to take the boy out because he's been locked up and has never seen the city before, that' the least you could consider." 

Kihyun looked down. "B-but, it's not safe. I haven't told Xervia about Changkyun's snap mode because I still wanna study it for myself. It's something off about it and I don't think it's safe for him to go out there." 

"Hey babe, don't worry it'll be okay. They're just gonna go out downtown, probably go to the carnival, or WorldMania, or maybe even try the Ferris Wheel like a cute little date. Let them have fun, remember, Changkyun's never been out and keeping him captive in here isn't gonna help in his case. That's what he escaped his house for." 

"Actually, Wonho kidnapped him-" 

"You know what I mean." 

Kihyun looked over at Wonho, who was talking to Minhyuk and Jimin, then back at Yoongi. Maybe he was right. They wouldn't get into any kind of trouble, they were gonna go out and have a good time, and he had no right to take that from him. Plus, knowing Wonho and all the times he's been wounded or taken down, he's still able to get back on his feet. 

They'll be fine. 

He finally sighed in defeat, then a small smile plastered across his face as he looked back up at Yoongi. "Goddammit, I hate when you guilt trip me like this." 

Yoongi smiled, kissing his forehead lightly. "That's why I've been here for you for 3 years. I'm like your deal breaker here in a way." 

Kihyun rolled his eyes playfully then walked back out. Wonho, Jimin, and Minhyuk saw the two of them walk out, waiting for an answer. 

He sighed. "Okay, you can go." 

Wonho jumped up excitingly. "Really Ki-" 

"On one condition, bring two guns with you in case things get fishy and leave immediately." Kihyun replied sternly, and Wonho nodded. 

Then he turned and saw Changkyun walk out, his hair combed and parted in some kind of undercut style. He had on a big white sweater that had roses all on it and some denim shorts that were ripped at the bottom and went to his knees. 

He smiled happily as he walked up to Wonho. "I'm ready to go!" 

Wonho nodded, then gave one more glance to Kihyun who just sighed and shooed them off. As soon as they walked out the corp, Kihyun slouched in his seat, holding his face in his hands and groaned. Minhyuk chuckled lightly, gripping on his shoulders from above. 

"Don't worry Kihyun, they'll be fine." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHrek is the best Dreamworks movie >:E


	7. Chapter 7

"A motorcycle?" 

Wonho smiled widely, wiping down his large, shiny, clean, glossy motorcycle. It looks like no one has ever even ridden it before, let alone touch it to begin with. It was so nice and looked like one of those clean motorcycle's from the movies or even a Harley Davidson motorcycle. 

"I got this motorcycle from my dad,  _whooooo_  use to run a mafia and I was like his plus one. Rid this baby here and there killing all kinds of people." 

Changkyun's eyes widened. "Really? You use to be in a mafia?"

"Yup! It was the famous Lee mafia that use to run for generations. Of course until I left, and my dad randomly disappeared." 

"Aw." Changkyun's eyes softened, "And, what  about your mom?" 

"Oh! She was in it too. They were really good together you know, my dad was like the brains, while also using the weapons and like some kinda of physical combat. My mother was like, his weapon and muse. She was such an amazing fighter, no one could even touch her. She was basically some kind of untouchable queen. And together, my parents were unstoppable. Like-" 

"Like Bonnie & Clyde?" 

Wonho chuckled lightly. "Yeah, somewhat like that." 

"Here I am thinking you use to be some innocent farm boy with loving parents." Changkyun giggled.

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows. "Farm boy?" 

"You seem like you grew up on a farm." Changkyun laughed a little bit louder but it was still as soft as a baby's laugh and it warmed Wonho's heart. He couldn't genuinely get mad at Changkyun, that was hard when the guy's laugh even made his heart flutter. 

He just playfully rolled his eyes and snickered. "Yeah yeah, whatever I was not born on a damn farm Kyun. My life has been on this exciting murder trail for all my life." 

"So, what happened? How'd it all end?" Changkyun said, his giggling stopping and he was somewhat snickering. 

Wonho's face became pale as he rubbed the back of his neck, looking like he was in pain. Changkyun stopped snickering and noticed how quiet and pissed off he got. He didn't even notice how damaging that question was for Wonho, because all it did was bring back horrible memories of when it all happened. 

When he lost the life he knew he had, and his mother. 

 _All_ because of Changkyun's parents. It was all their fault. When Xervia had met him in a cafe, she told him about how she was trying to bring them all down and killing hem softly. Wonho excepted, because he knew he'd get his revenge on them. That was his vendetta against them, and he was so eager to kill ever single Lim family member with no mercy. 

 _All_ of them. 

"Wonho?" Changkyun called out and Wonho snapped out of his fantasy, looking down at Changkyun who looked, scared. "H-hey you okay? You're kinda scaring me with the dark glare and the weird silence." 

Wonho shook his head and chuckled nervously. "Ah yeah, I'm fine." 

It got really silent and Changkyun looked down. "I-I'm sorry, I know my parents took away that nice life you had. I didn't even know that they did a lot of horrible things and it's fine if you don't wanna trust me because of them." 

Wonho sighed, wrapping his arms around Changkyun's small waist. Changkyun was startled at first, blushing heavily at the action as Wonho rested his head on his shoulder. 

"Don't worry Changkyun, if any case, you're nothing like your parents. You're so sweet, kind, funny, strong, and innocent like  _fuck_ -" 

"I don't see what my innocence has to do with anything-"

"ANYWAY. You're nothing like your parents and it's one of the things I l-" Wonho blushed as he squeezed him tighter. "-I like about you. Trust me, if you were anything like your parents you would've been gone by now. But you're not, you're safe, in my arms forever." 

Changkyun's sparkle came as he smiled warmly and hugged Wonho back. It was something in his heart that warmed up and made it start beating as he started getting that weird feeling in his stomach again. He honestly didn't know what it was, but all he knew was that it was nice to have someone to have love and care about him for once. 

No one's ever shown compassion for him like this, and it felt weird. It wasn't like Chanyeol's brotherly love or anything, it was completely different. It was completely new and it made Changkyun's heart flutter. 

They let go and Wonho plastered a big smile on his face, handing Changkyun a helmet. Changkyun looked at him confusingly as Wonho placed his own helmet on his head and gave Changkyun a thumbs up. 

"Now, let's go downtown!" He said and Changkyun gulped, putting the pearly white helmet on his head. He got behind Wonho on the motorcycle, wrapping his arms around his waist, which was pretty big.

"I-I'm scared of motorcycles." Changkyun shuttered and Wonho chuckled lightly. 

"Just hold on tightly until we get there okay?" He reassured Changkyun and the smaller boy nodded. 

Wonho started his engine and it made Changkyun yelp a bit as he squeezed his eyes shut and held Wonho tighter. Wonho just snickered and started driving off, in of course a fast but slowish pace just for Changkyun. And so they drove, it felt so light, Changkyun could barely even feel that they were driving, because Wonho was driving so light. 

Changkyun opened his eyes and saw all of Seoul, the pretty tall buildings to the pretty window shops and supermarkets. All the people seemed so happy, like the couples eating at the outside cafes and the girls who went shopping at the outside mall. There were even some business men talking and they of course still looked like they were in a good mood.

Everything looked so  _nice_ and peaceful. Changkyun had immediately fell in love with the city as soon as they reached it. He wondered what downtown had looked like. Wonho had took some weird paths though, some through the city streets and some through a quiet park. 

When he went through quiet parks, Changkyun took the chance to look around and saw how beautiful it looked. The closest Changkyun's ever had to a park and seeing plants was in the greenhouse garden. Wonho even stopped sometimes and they'd take a break to look at all the pretty flowers. Changkyun looked around and got to pet some of the cute animals, even got the chance to save a rose for himself, and Wonho had did some kind of maneuver to put it in his hair. 

Then they were on the road again until they finally made it to downtown. It was so much more gorgeous than Changkyun even imagined. The buildings were even more big and everyone was out in little carts like it was some kind of festival going on. Little did Changkyun know, there was a festival going on. Wonho parked his motorcycle and they ran off hand in hand, going to all the fun little games and shopping at the outside mall which was in the festival. 

They, or well Changkyun, shopped his ass off and bought a lot of stuff. Wonho even bought him some stuff and kinda won him this big ass blue unicorn and a lot of other shit from this one game that he wouldn't stop playing. They even got to eat at WorldMania, and Changkyun ate a lot of food, even got to try the taco Wonho wanted him to try. 

Even if he order his nachos wrong, which made Wonho laugh his ass off, they were still good. 

Changkyun was enjoying himself honestly, and loved this little date he went on. From Wonho buying all the food for him, and wining all the stuffed animals nonstop, to shopping with him and being there with him. It had been so long since Wonho had ever been on a date like this, ever. 

It felt so nice to have that feeling again, to have that zing he had missed for years. Changkyun's warm and bright energy brought a lot out of Wonho and his heart had been beating crazy all day. He wasn't sure if it was love growing or anything, but he knew one thing. It was surely his devotion to want to keep Changkyun safe. The smaller boy was very important, and also made Wonho's world a lot more brighter. 

If anything, he'd wanna protect that smile for as long as he possibly could. So what if he was related to his mother's murder, he was different. Changkyun had the same aura Wonho's mother had, and it made Wonho even more connected and closer to him. That aura was something that Wonho loved about him. And it made him think about something that he needed to do.

It was 6PM, and the sun started setting but slowly, and the boys were on the Ferris Wheel, eating cotton candy that Wonho of course threatened the person running the Ferris Wheel force him him to let them bring in. 

Changkyun was looking out the window in the air conditioned cart, seeing Seoul for all it's beauty. 

"Wow, it's so pretty! I've seen so many pretty looking things fly by." Changkyun replied happily. 

Wonho chuckled. "Really? So you enjoyed our little date?" 

Changkyun blushed lightly as he looked back at Wonho. "Y-yeah! I did enjoy our date. It was amazing and something I'll treasure forever." He turned around and held Wonho's hand in his as he smiled. "Thank you." 

Wonho blushed, then dug in his pocket to grab something. He pulled out something vaguely familiar and Changkyun widened his eyes as he saw what it was. 

It was the necklace he had that previously belonged to Wonho's mother. 

"Changkyun-" Wonho started to say, "-my mother originally wore this and the ruby symbolized a warm and kind heart. She was literally a  _warm_ and kind hearted person. She is gone, but her soul still kinda stayed with me a bit."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Changkyun asked, his face as red as ever, and his big eyes sparkling more than ever. 

Wonho chuckled. "What I mean is-" He put the necklace right back on Changkyun, and it made him look more beautiful than he had already looked. "-you remind me of her. So, I kinda feel like you deserve to wear that necklace. I'm honestly sure of it now." 

Changkyun mouth parted in a small smile which got bigger and bigger. Wonho had put some hair behind the smaller boy's ear as he flinched a bit and giggled. The two just sat there, gazing at each other as if they had both found what they were looking for in a long time. 

Until Wonho's eye caught some guys coming out of black Cadillac SUVs. And the symbol on them looked really familiar. 

It looked as if they all belonged to the  _Lims_. 

Changkyun opened his eyes and saw that same darkened glare he had seen back at Plexus and tried to turn back to see what he was staring at. 

"W-Wonho, is everything alright?" He said, a bit scared.

 Wonho nodded as he held Changkyun closer to him. "We're being followed." 

Changkyun's eyes widened as he looked behind him and saw the SUVs and all the guys in black suits walk out. They were the same guys from last night, but they looked more high-class. However they all still looked like men that worked for his father. 

"We need to get out of here, fast." Wonho whispered as their cart on the Ferris Wheel stopped. 

As soon as the guy let him out, they both ran as fast as they could. Changkyun was a little bit slowed down since he had so much in his hand, as did Wonho, but they still ran for their dear life. One of the guys, with a red and black mullet, had spotted them and started running towards them. 

When the other men in black noticed him running towards them, they all ran to them. Changkyun looked back and saw them running towards them and yelped. Wonho saw two, so he pulled Changkyun close, pulled out a gun and started shooting. Everyone in the festival started screaming and running out immediately as it happened but Wonho didn't care. 

The mullet guy pulled out a gun, and started shooting at at Wonho. It almost hit him, but Wonho was still able to dodge every single attack he had made. Until something from behind kicked him in the back. Wonho fell and tried to turn and see who it was, but they stepped on the side of his face. 

Wonho grunted. "Who the-" 

A gun was placed on his forehead as from the corner of his eye, he spotted a familiar male. 

It was Chanyeol. With a metal  _arm_. 

Wonho chuckled. "So, you really did lose your arm huh-" 

"Cut the bullshit Wonho. We got you surrounded now." Chanyeol deadpanned, putting the gun deeper in Wonho's head. Little did he know, Changkyun was running up behind him, kicking him from behind. 

Chanyeol almost fell forward, but he broke his fall and glared at Changkyun, who's dark glare had also returned. He had aimed a punch at him, but was stopped when someone had cut in between them. 

 _The mullet guy in shades._  

He held Changkyun's fist as Changkyun's eyes widened. Then male pushed him back and he fell right into some other guys' arms. They gripped him tightly, causing him to drop his bags and all his stuffed animals. 

"H-hey! Let him go-" Wonho tried exclaiming, but Chanyeol just stepped on his face even hard, rubbing his shoe on his face harshly and violently. 

"That's enough from you. We're gonna take Changkyun back home where he belongs and you're gonna go into the execution center. Then we're gonna take down Plexus and kill all your little friends for starting this unnecessary bullshit. Because technically, you committed a crime and kidnapped someone you weren't supposed to." 

Wonho grunted and tried to break free, but he couldn't. Changkyun also tried to break free, but the guy holding him back was extremely strong and he couldn't snap like how he did last night. The mullet guy cupped Changkyun's face and smiled. 

"Oh it's been so long since I've seen your precious face." He said and Changkyun raised an eyebrow.

"Wh-who are you?! Whoever you are, let Wonho go...please...he didn't do anything."

The guy removed his glasses and huffed. "Well, I'm offended. How are you gonna forget the guy that damn-near raised your bratty ass." 

Changkyun's eyes widened. "B-Baekhyun?!" 

Baekhyun winked. "Don't worry, we're gonna get you back home safe and sound wolf baby." 

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows. "I-I don't wanna go home! I wanna stay here, with Wonho. You guys have the wrong idea about him, he's actually a really good guy-" 

"No wolfie, he's not. He's a criminal and he was apart of the Lee mafia. The long lost Lee Hoseok whom your parents have been searching for for  _years_ now." 

"And now we've found him. Goofing around with the CEO's son." Chanyeol snapped, cuffing his shotgun. "You really trying to get to the Lims using Changkyun, pretending that you like him just to dump him and kill him later, then you got me all kinds of fucked up." 

Wonho grunted, as he stiffed a laughed. "Oh yeah, and what mafia movie did you get that from?" 

"Quit the smart talk dickhead. Get ready to join your parents in hell where you belong you son of a bitch." 

"CHANYEOL!" 

Suddenly, there was a motorcycle heard in the distance, and everyone quieted down. Then, it hit Chanyeol directly in the face and pushed him on a game. The motorcycle settled down, but the person riding it still had their face covered. Baekhyun widened his eyes, then furrowed his eyebrows as he ran up to the guy with a gun once his motorcycle sat down. 

The person sat up and smacked Baekhyun's pistol, then literally dodged every attack that he had against him and put him in a submission, kicking him away. The bigger guy who was holding Changkyun let him go and ran up to the person, aiming a punch, but the guy still dodged it, ducked, and kicked him directly in the face. 

One guy was gonna run up to the face covered hero, but Changkyun stopped him by kicking one of them in the face, then swinging the knocked out guy and hitting all the other guys with him. Wonho got up no later and kicked some guys off him, and most of them were all knocked out. 

Once they were all knocked out for a bit, Changkyun and Wonho looked at the guy who still had the helmet on in a black turtle neck and leather jacket. He removed his helmet and grinned. 

"Looked like you guys were in a sticky situation so, I decided to help." 

Wonho smiled brightly as he ran up to the guy to give him a fat hug. "JOOHEON!" 

The silver haired guy smiled, hugging Wonho back. Then they let go of each other and did some handshake, hugging each other tightly at the end. 

"Ah man! How you been? Where have you been?! It's been so long since I've seen you!" 

Jooheon chuckled lightly. "I've been on that undercover mission Xervia sent me on! It's finally over, so I came back and wanted to ride the Ferris Wheel, but then I saw the show that was going on over here and wanted to check it out. And-" 

Jooheon darted his eyes at Changkyun, he just swallowed hard and waved nervously. Then he looked back at Wonho. "What are you doing with the CEO's son?" 

Wonho chuckled lightly. "It's a long story, see we actually kidnapped him and he's on our side now. And he's nothing like his parents, in fact he's pretty innocent and well...didn't really know anything about what his parents were planning." 

Jooheon looked back at Changkyun, who still looked nervous, then back at Wonho. It was silent for a bit, and Jooheon walked up to Changkyun. They were almost about the same height, but Changkyun was a bit smaller. He felt smaller too. 

He just avoided eye contact, sweating nervously. Then Jooheon playfully yanked him from the neck and chuckled wholeheartedly. 

"Well shit, this kid can fight like hell." Jooheon exclaimed and Changkyun sighed in relief. 

"Thank you!" 

Wonho snickered. "Yeah, he proved his loyalty to Plexus last night. You shoulda saw him." 

"Well, I saw when you knocked those guys out." Jooheon chuckled and Changkyun chuckled too. So that heavy pressure is gone now, thank goodness. 

"We gotta get back to Plexus and well....explain this mess. And also I gotta get back because there's something I gotta do." Jooheon said, very determinedly and both boys oohed dramatically in response. 

Wonho walked over to his motorcycle and looked back at Changkyun and Jooheon talking. He smiled softly, then frowned and looked around at the mess that kinda occurred. Kihyun was right about them getting ambushed, no matter where they were and if it weren't for Jooheon, they'd be dead by now. 

He had sworn he would protect Changkyun, but once again failed to do so like how he did last night. 

It made him feel, bitter for some reason. He couldn't protect Changkyun, just like he couldn't protect his mother when she was-

"Hey Wonho! You ready to go? I got my car so I can hold all your stuff inside." Jooheon shouted. 

Wonho snapped out his fantasy and looked back them, smiling weakly as he walked up to them. "Jooheon, can you take Changkyun back to Plexus? I'll follow you guys but take my own route home." 

Changkyun looked at him worryingly. "B-but Wonho-" 

"Don't worry it's okay. You'll be safe with Jooheon. Plus, I'm just gonna take my own ride home okay? Don't worry about me." 

Changkyun sighed, seeing as he didn't wanna upset Wonho any further because something did seem to bother him. Jooheon nodded as he and Changkyun talked and walked to the car, taking all the stuff with them. 

Wonho waved then sighed, putting on his helmet and getting on his motorcycle. 

_"After learning about what Changkyun's parents are doing secretly and knowing that Changkyun is tagged on to it as a target for all gangs and mafias out there, it's not safe."_

He felt bad because he felt like he lied to Changkyun. He was trying his damn-near hardest to protect him, but sadly couldn't. Every time he tried to save him, it would backfire and it made him feel even more bitter than he was feeling. 

Like when he couldn't safe his mother. 

Or like when a certain someone always insisted on saving  _him_. 

He just shook it off and rode off. 

-

Jooheon and Changkyun finally made it to Plexus headquarters. There were a few people outside, but only Minhyuk, Kihyun, Yoongi, and Jimin carrying boxes and laughing. Jooheon stiffed as he parked the car and he and Changkyun walked out slowly. 

Changkyun saw the guy get visibly nervous and raised an eyebrow. 

"Jooheon, are you okay?" 

The man ignored him and he stilted and looked at someone, balling his fists. Changkyun tried to see who he was staring at, then realized who it was. 

It was Minhyuk. 

"There's something, I was supposed to do for so long but it's been so long since we've seen each other face to face. I'm scared that he's not gonna accept me." 

Changkyun looked at Minhyuk, then Jooheon and smiled brightly, holding his hand tight. 

"Hey, somebody once told me the world was gonna roll me. I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed. She-" 

"Changkyun are you seriously singing All Star right now?" Jooheon replied, raising an eyebrow. 

Changkyun blushed nervously and cleared his throat. "Anyway, what I mean is, don't be afraid to do what you gotta do. It's best to do it and get it over with now then wait later on, so face your problems head on and shit." 

Jooheon sighed, then smiled weakly. "Thanks Changkyun." 

Then he walked slowly up to the group of guys who were in front of the building. They all stopped laughing suddenly as they saw Jooheon walking slowly. Kihyun, Yoongi, and Jimin all awed as they seen him, smiles on their faces. 

Minhyuk just crossed his arms and glared at him. 

"Haven't seen you in 3 years." He snapped and Jooheon swallowed hard, scratching his head. 

"Minmin, listen to me please. I didn't mean to leave you all those years, you know that. I was just doing what was best for us. To help use get to the next level in our relationship but I was so scared of disappointing you." Jooheon replied. 

From behind, Changkyun's eyes widened. "R-relationship?" 

Minhyuk just looked away as Jooheon got closer. "Well, it's too late. I got tired of waiting for you those 3 years Jooheon, if you were really doing this for me, you would've done something about it. I wanted us to go to the next level of our relationship, but we never did because you were too busy thinking about yourself. It was always about you." 

Jooheon looked down. "Your right. It's time I changed things." 

He grabbed Minhyuk's hand and then got on his knee as a small wind blew. 

"Minhyuk, will you-" Then he looked up at him, his dimples forming as he smiled. "-will you marry me?" 

Minhyuk's eyes widened as he stilted a small laugh and grinned. "Wha-m-marry you?" 

"Yeah! This time, it won't just be about me or you, it'll be about us. Hand in hand, and we can fight for us for once without anyone telling us to. What do you say?" 

It was very silent. 

Then Minhyuk smiled warmly as tears fell down his eyes and he tried covering the big dopey smile that was growing. "O-of course!" 

Jooheon jumped up and hugged him tightly, and Minhyuk hugged him back.

"I've been waiting for years to kiss your cute face!" Minhyuk exclaimed, kissing Johoeon's cheeks. 

Everyone in Plexus awed as they watched from inside, and Changkyun smiled warmly as Minhyuk kissed Jooheon's cheeks. It reminded him of all the wedding proposals he had seen in the movies, with the beautiful sunset in the back and it was beautiful, indeed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aWH WHO LOVES WEDDINGS?????


	8. Chapter 8

"Wow! These wedding plans are amazing Changkyun!" Minhyuk cheered, looking at a few of Changkyun's scrapbook. 

The black haired boy smiled, getting some more boxes in his closet full of lots of scrapbooks. Luckily, one of the heists they had it was to raid inside Changkyun's house and get more information. They did of course, and Changkyun was also able to get a few of his belongings and bring them to his new home. 

Since he's been here for almost about a month now, it was kinda nice getting use to his surroundings and the people he was with. He kinda grew closer to them everyday and learned more about everyone the longer he stayed. 

Made him feel like he was apart of a real family. 

Now he was in his room with Minhyuk, Kihyun, and Yoongi, going through so of his cute little wedding scrapbooks. Ever since the day Jooheon proposed, Changkyun was thrilled and begged them to let him help host and plan and of course they agree. He was a big ass wedding fan, so he'd love to help all that he could. 

"Wow, this one actually has an all white theme. If you ask me, that's pretty rich." Kihyun said proudly. 

Yoongi rain his fingers through his minty colored hair and grunted. "Yeah, but rich themes usually don't go well. I like the dark themes better, like the rich Great Gatsby ones." 

The ashy haired boy rolled his eyes. "Of course you would. You're so dark, it's actually frightening. I hope you remember that if  _we're_ ever getting married, it's not gonna be that dark sexual shit." 

"Aww c'mon Ki, you love dark and sexy themes." Yoongi slyly replied, nuzzling Kihyun's neck as he chuckled lightly.

Minhyuk just cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt your sexy-Yoongi-and-Kihyun-time but it's not about you two alright. It's  _my_ wedding." 

The two laughed softly then continued looking in the scrapbooks. Changkyun closed his closed after he pulled out the last stack of scrapbooks he had and sighed, plopping on his bed next to Minhyuk. 

"These are so cute Changkyun. And I love how you have your own little cut out wedding prompts. You're quite the decorator!" The strawberry blonde cheered and Changkyun waved his hand dramatically. 

"Why thank you! See when you're trapped in your bedroom with nothing but Disney movies, magazines, and movie knowledge, you get bored and start making future wedding plans and shit." 

"Well how long have you been plaguing out weddings?" Yoongi asked. 

"My entire life." 

It got silent as the guys all looked at each other worryingly, then looked back over at Changkyun. He saw the looks of worry on their faces and chuckled lightly. 

"Ah, don't worry though guys! It was worth it, I had a good time sometimes when I was trapped, y'know." Changkyun choked out nervously. Yoongi and Kihyun still looked concerned, but shrugged their shoulders and proceeded to look through the scrapbooks. 

Minhyuk chuckled. "Well don't worry Changkyun. I've been planning my wedding for 6 years and I know with your help it's gonna be perfect!" 

Suddenly, Changkyun's communicator went off. He picked it up. "Hello?" 

_"Yeah Changkyun? It's Jackson. Xervia wants to see you immediately."_

Kihyun looked up and Changkyun caught his worried gaze. "U-um what is it for Jackson?"

_"I don't know, but she said she needs to see you. It's pretty urgent. Oh! And she says bring Kihyun with you."_

Changkyun nodded, turning off his communicator.

 Kihyun got up immediately. "I know what she wants to see you for." 

Changkyun's expression became worried. "What is it?"

It grew silent, and Changkyun looked at both Minhyuk and Yoongi who looked down, as if they already knew as well. 

Kihyun just sighed. "Don't worry, it's not that you're in trouble it's just time for you to know the truth about a lot of stuff that you don't understand." 

Changkyun was gonna ask something else, but he only nodded and walked out with Kihyun. 

Minhyuk waved them out. "We'll be here! Just looking at magazines." 

The two finally left and Minhyuk sighed as the room grew silent. 

Then Yoongi spoke, "So how long do you think I should wait to ask Ki to marry me?"

-

Changkyun and Kihyun finally walked into Xervia's office, the front desk of course where Xervia was sitting, in normal formal-causal attire. It had been the first time since Changkyun hadn't seen her in her pajamas or anything silly like her robe. Her black hair was in a low ponytail too and she had some paperwork on her desk so it looked like she was already doing something.

So this must've been important. 

She smiled warmly, "Hi Kyunie, don't worry you're not in trouble. We're just gonna test out a few abilities you don't know of." 

Changkyun sighed in relief as they walked upstairs down a hall. "Well, what do you mean by my abilities I don't know of?" 

"Well, you know how when you randomly snap while you're fighting when we're in danger?" Kihyun intruded and Changkyun nodded. "Yep, there's actually a reason for that." 

They entered a more relaxing room, but it also looked looked like some kinda of therapy room. A guy with lilac colored hair was sitting in one of the couch chairs  dressed in a red and black striped shirt and dark red velvet pants. He also had some sort of doctor's coat on.

He held his hand out for Changkyun to shake and Changkyun smiled, shaking it in return. 

"You must be Changkyun! It's nice to meet you, my name's Hui. I'm kinda in the medical field in Plexus only I study human actions, physically and mentally, as well as mental emotions." 

Changkyun nodded. "Ah, nice to meet you Hui." 

They all sat down on the chairs and Kihyun pulled out his tablet, doing a bit more examinations. 

Xervia crossed her arms. "Now Changkyun, I'm not sure how to put this, but I'm gonna go ahead and say it." Changkyun looked worried and she went on. "You're parents, you know their bad people right?" 

Changkyun nodded. "Yeah, but I don't really know much about what it is that they do." 

"They're a lot of things, but most importantly, they're murders. Mentally  _and_ physically." 

Changkyun's eyes widened in fear as Xervia went on. "For many years, both Kang and Medina have been secretly holding on to this plot to destroy something secretly. And to destroy that thing they're after, they've been using people left and right, hurting everyone and murdering anyone that stood in their way." 

Hui pitched in. "It wasn't just that, they've had control of every single mafia, or at least tried to gain control. When the Lee Mafia didn't submit, they went ballistic and blew up the place, killing everyone in it." 

Xervia sighed. "But not everyone. Apparently, the only one who managed to make it out alive at the age of 14 was-" 

"Wonho..." Changkyun said softly and they all looked at him.

He remembered Wonho telling him he was once in a mafia with his parents. But something happened which ended it all, and it must've been when Changkyun's father blew up the place and killed everyone. No wonder Wonho had gotta so stern when Changkyun asked what happened, it brought back bad memories of the past. 

_"He's a criminal and he was apart of the Lee mafia. The long lost Lee Hoseok whom your parents have been searching for for years now."_

_"You really trying to get to the Lims using Changkyun, pretending that you like him just to dump him and kill him later, then you got me all kinds of fucked up."_

Was that it? This whole time Wonho was sorta using him so he could fulfill his vendetta against his parents? It hurt Changkyun's heart just to think about it, but Wonho wouldn't do that. He showed actual care towards Changkyun, and he would never butter him up like that. 

Even told him how he reminded him of his mother, and his mother seemed to be such a nice woman. 

Xervia blinked. "How did you know Wonho was in the mafia?" 

"He told me when we went on our date a few weeks ago. He mentioned his parents, how his dad and mom ran the mafia together like Bonnie and Clyde." 

Hui chuckled. "He's still the same Wonho from kindergarten." 

Changkyun raised an eyebrow and was gonna ask what Hui meant, but the lilac haired boy stood up, then walked in front of Changkyun and got on one knee. 

"Changkyun, we know you're not like your parents because of your innocence." 

The black haired younger frowned. "Again, what does my innocence have to do with anything?Wonho says that all the time and I still don't understand it." 

Hui chuckled. "Okay, for Wonho, I think he meant a  _different_ kind of innocence. For us, we mean your aura. Your parents have done a lot of bad things and you're linked to it all. The reason for this is because-" 

"They treat you like they're weapon." Kihyun spat. 

Changkyun's eyes widened in fear. "W-weapon?" 

Kihyun painfully went on. "Th-they never loved you, or even gave a damn about you. They would countlessly experiment with you and your abilities and they've been doing that since you were a child. Like how you randomly snap into battle mode and automatically know what you're doing. You never really knew about it because anytime your parents needed you, they would drug you and use your body as a weapon." 

Xervia stood up and dimmed the lights. "That's how we all knew about you Changkyun. Because no matter what mission it was, your parents would use you as a weapon. And that's why your parents are getting rid of all these people. They're trying to dispose of anything that gives you any kind of happy emotion and leave you utterly emotionless and depressed. That's why they locked you up, drugged you, and hid the outside world from you." 

Xervia walked up to Changkyun, who's face was pale and he was unable to let out any words. Then she sighed, "To put thing into simple terms, your parents are trying to  _kill you_." 

"NO!" Changkyun exclaimed as he stood up from his seat. "Y-you guys...y-you're lying! My parents would never do that-" 

"Changkyun, you've been locked in your house since you were born. Have your parents even showed any kind of compassion towards you since then?" 

Changkyun had to think quickly. His dad showed compassion, and he had until Changkyun turned 16 and his mother returned. After one night, his dad got cold and dark, and no one even bothered with Changkyun. 

It was like, he didn't even belong in the house. 

"I-I, my dad was there for me...then my mother came and he just went dark." Changkyun choked out within his tears. "B-but even then I....I d-don't know I guess he, never really cared." He plopped back down on the couch and started crying while Kihyun ran up to comfort him. 

Changkyun didn't want any of this. 

He didn't know who his parents were anymore, if they were good people, or bad people. He didn't care anymore, all he knew was that he was never gonna step foot in that house  _ever_  again. He always felt like something was wrong with him, and it wasn't all those diseases he would look up on Google. No, his parents put all kinds of weird drugs in him for God knows how long. 

All he wanted was to be loved and not feel like a mistake, but deep down, he already knew his place. He knew what he was, and it hurt him like hell. What he needed right now was Wonho's words of encouragement and his warm hugs. He missed them, but Wonho had been in and out since the festival incident and it made Changkyun feel even smaller. 

All that hope that someone for once was gonna show him great amounts of love and affection vanished slowly and slowly everyday and it made Changkyun bitter. He couldn't show it because he had to be happy, but he couldn't help but feel so bitter. 

"Changkyun, I know this is a lot to take in right now but there's somethings I wanna tell you about one of your abilities." Hui spoke out. 

Changkyun, being held by Kihyun, nodded slowly and Hui proceeded to pull out a few papers. "Now, after reading some of your files it says that you have some sort of vision disorder. That meaning, you have a vision where you can see the past, present, and future. It kinda floats around in your dreams." 

"Vision disorder?" Changkyun repeated and Hui nodded. 

"Yeah, it's just like your personality disorder how your able to snap while you fight. You're parents injected a lot in you and gave you all of these abilities that they needed in order to take down a lot of people, as well as dispose the of the Lee Mafia." 

Xervia smirked. "You're parents are after a lot of people now that they know they're greatest weapon has been stolen. But here in Plexus, I don't treat my spies as  _weapons_." 

She came up to Changkyun, hugging him tightly. "I treat my spies as my children, my family. Without them I wouldn't even be here, so I would never abuse my leadership." 

Changkyun's eyes sparkled as she pulled away and kissed his forehead. 

Kihyun turned to him. "Changkyun, we wanna test out that vision disorder power of yours. If you don't mind. You're our main key that we need on our team and we have to stop your parents from doing anymore unnecessary ass damage to Seoul." 

Changkyun nodded as he sat back and closed his eyes. 

-

_As soon as he opened his eyes, he felt like he was on a cloud. This must've been what it felt like to be in his vision world, but it wasn't like he was given some kind of thing that would take him to the past, present, or future._

_"Hello?" He called out, hoping someone would answer._

_No one did, and instead he was taken to some nice looking condo by the water. A woman, with lovely bleach blonde hair who looked like she was in her late-twenties walked out and she looked at the water, sitting in the sand._

_She sighed, until she heard screaming from afar. Changkyun turned to see who was too. It was smaller familiar looking boy who looked 14, running over to the woman and tackling her playfully. They giggled lightly to each other as the woman playfully scolded the smaller boy._

_"Hoseok! I though I told you not to startle me like that!" She chuckled._

_Changkyun's eyes widened as the blonde haired boy's face was exposed. It was Wonho, but a smaller version of Wonho. He was 14 years old, and he looked smaller and happy. Changkyun must've been in the past._

_"Well mom! I wanted to show you how good I am at my ninja skills! You know for when I help on the missions and stuff!" He exclaimed happily._

_His mother laughed, warmly and wholeheartedly, and it made Changkyun's heart melt hearing how warm and soft it was. It was like laying on an endless fluffy cloud that was cheerful and happy._

_"Hey, I'll fill you in on a secret. Come closer." She whispered. Hoseok did but his mother pushed him in the sand and ran off, laughing softly and running off._

_Hoseok stood up and ran after her, laughing his head off until he caught up to her again and the two started laughing again. It was so nice to see this lovely scene of Wonho with him mother, laughing and playing like how a mother and son should be. Laughing and playing around._

_Suddenly a man with shady brown hair_ _in his early thirties stepped out of the condo._

_"Guys get off the beach! You know it's a secret weapon base and the Lims will find out where our weapons are." he said in a stern tone._

_"Aw dad c'mon now! Those stupid Lims won't find us out here."_

_Hoseok's dad furrowed his eyebrows. "Nope! Can't take that risk ol' sport, no matter how stupid those Lims are we need to keep everything safe and secure."_

_The woman cleared her throat and smirked. "You're gonna have to catch us first!"_

_With that, Hoseok and his mother ran. His dad shook his head then ran after them, laughing along with them. Changkyun just watched the whole scene, laughing at how Wonho's parents were so supportive and loving towards him._

_He never got to have the chance to feel that kind of love, and he envied Wonho for being able to even fight alongside his parents, even if they were in a mafia. It still warmed his heart to see Wonho so happy, see his mother and father so happy. See them happy together, as a family._

_Changkyun was brought into another place and he looked around. This time it seemed more familiar. The atmosphere was dark, as well as the surroundings were extremely intimidating. He didn't feel safe at all, he felt afraid. He saw that he was in a familiar computer room, like the same one he was in before when he went on his first mission._

_Then it hit him._

_"What do you mean you've lost the coordinates?"_

_He recognized that heavy, deep, and gruff  voice from anywhere._

_"Well check AGAIN! Obviously he's gotta be somewhere out there! Go to Guru beach, that's where his parents use to have their weapon base so that must be where he's hiding Changkyun."_

_It was his dad._

_"Okay, thanks." He hung up and threw his phone across the room, violently running his fingers through his red hair._

_Changkyun saw him. He saw the same 40 year old man who was once his cheerful dad, now this bitter cold man who he never really knew about. It killed him to know that this is what he had been doing this whole time. Just using him as a weapon and not even giving a single fuck about Changkyun since birth._

_"Honey, are you okay?" Changkyun heard in a more feminine tone. A orange haired woman who was about 38 years old walked out in a silky lilac jumpsuit, wearing a black suit jack on her shoulders. It was his mom._

_His father sighed, "I'm fine. I just can't believe they fucking lost this guy."_

_"You mean our son-"_

_"No Medina, Wonho. I can't believe they lost Wonho! The last fucking key to the Lee mafia that we need to end this bullshit."_

_Medina sighed, walking up to her husband slowly. "Honey, I know you're trying to go out and get Wonho, kill him or whatever, but that's not our priority right now. Our baby boy is out there somewhere."_

_"He's will Wonho! Honey, I can feel it. Once we get Wonho and kill him, will get Changkyun and forget this whole mess ever happened. I swear. They say he's at Guru beach right now so I'm pretty sure Changkyun's with Wonho."_

_Medina frowned. "I thought we were gonna only focus on finding our baby Kang...that was the plan. I don't feel okay or safe knowing that my only son is out there surrounded by all kinds of dangerous and exposing nonsense. What if he finds out something he's not supposed to know-"_

_"Medina, relax honey. It's okay, we'll find Changkyun and if he knows anything he's not supposed to know or it was misinterpreted, then we'll talk to him when he gets here. In the meantime, we need to get Wonho. That's our first priority right now."_

_The orange haired woman sighed as her husband kissed her lightly on the lips and shooed her off._

_Changkyun watched the whole thing and he felt a bit confused. Why was his mother so caring all of a sudden about his whereabouts? Surely, she did show some love to him and even sorta raised him but she was always gone. Maybe Xervia and the others were wrong about her and they were just speaking nonsense. Of course, he wasn't sure sure what to believe anymore at this point, because he wouldn't even be in this mess if he knew everything._

_Maybe his innocence is what makes him differ from his parents, and also makes him seem like he's not the bad guy._

_However, he did know that he had to warm Wonho, and also save him before it was too late._

_-_

"CHANGKYUN! KYUNNNIEEEEE!" Xervia exclaimed. "Good gracious, holy fucking fuck, we should've waited to test out his new powers because he's been out cold for a good hour." 

"Xervia that's completely normal, people sleep for 6 hours." Kihyun replied. 

Changkyun's eyes popped open as he jumped up suddenly. Xervia and Kihyun rushed over to him to see if he was okay and he nodded. 

"What did you find out Changkyun?" Kihyun asked. 

He wanted to tell them so much, and also ask him if they were telling the truth about his parents. He wanted to ask if his mother was really a humble woman as she seemed to be, but how else would she act. Changkyun wasn't there in person, so it's not like she saw him or even felt his presence. 

But if his parents were so ruthless, then why is his mother so caring? 

That didn't matter now, because-

"It's Wonho. My parents are after him and I gotta save him." 

Kihyun raised an eyebrow. "Wait, what do you mean? Where if Wonho and why are your parents after him?"

"He's on the same beach that use to be his parents' weapon base. And my parents think that I'm with him but they're still gonna come after him." Changkyun ran out and ignored whatever Kihyun was gonna say next. Kihyun grumbled and tried running out, but Xervia stopped him. 

"Xervia! Are you seriously gonna let him go out there on his own?! His parents are after Wonho! Wonho, aka, Lee Hoseok who is the son of Lee Jinyoung and Lee Gina who are the leaders of the Lee mafia! They're bound to send all kinds of backup and shit to get Wonho and Changkyun doesn't stand a chance against them-" 

"Kihyun, shut the fuck up. For once, stop being a little shit and let the boy do his thing." 

Kihyun blushed nervously, blinking back feeling slightly offended. 

Xervia chuckled. "Obviously, the boy just wants to go save his man. Let Bonnie go save his Clyde for once." 

The ashy haired boy rolled his eyes, crossed his arms and huffed. "Okay, but if they die like Bonnie and Clyde, don't come crying to me." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yES KYUNNIE BONNIE! GO SAVE YOUR WONHO CLYDE!
> 
> (lmao i remember being asked why I named this book Clyde & Bonnie and not Bonnie & Clyde. They also asked for the meaning behind it and all that but I was like "oh, i wanted a unqiue ass book title thats all" or well...it started off like that. Then I started getting more deep into what the name meant to me. Clyde is the "brawn and brains" Bonnie is the "brawn and beauty" and I feel like Clyde would be the superior hero in this with his lovely partner Bonnie by his side. As this book goes on, you see that Wonho would be fucking dead right now if it weren't for Changkyun right? Yeah, there you go ;)
> 
> So far we're on chapter 8! Chapter wait for you guys to get through all this bc im so ready to make chapter 21 i wanna update as fast as and as fluent as possible and catch u guys up! But I'm glad you all are enjoying the story! 
> 
> *also dw, we'll have ot7 soon ;D


	9. Chapter 9

Guru beach was just as he remembered. Calm and collected, like how his parents had left it. No one had really ever invaded the beach because it was their prime weapon base which remained private. It was their home, Wonho's home. They weren't always here because they were always busy with business, and Wonho's mother suggested that they have business elsewhere rather than the house.

And it still looked gorgeous, just the way she wanted it to be.

Walking down the private beach of the house was always Wonho's comfort spot for when he was feeling really low and he needed collect himself and remind himself that his mother was always with him no matter what. He had came here more often for the past few weeks to get himself together since he had strangely felt bitter after the whole ambush at the festival.

He felt like he betrayed Changkyun in a way because this whole time he's went on and on about wanting to be there for Changkyun on his side but never got the chance to because it would always backfire. It killed the man, all he wanted to do was protect the man who had his mother's spirit.

But he just, never could.

He was dressed in a camouflage trench coat with a black t-shirt underneath and some black denim jeans. This was just the usual he'd wear now when he left the Plexus building, which was everyday, to come chill by himself.

He didn't wanna isolate himself from everyone because he knew that wasn't the way to solve everything, Xervia told him that many times. Still, he needed that time away from Plexus to figure out what he really wants. Or basically figure out what he wants to do with himself.

"Hey, I figured I'd find you here."

Wonho turned around and saw a familiar smaller black haired boy walk up to him, smiling with his hands in his pockets, in the same old big white sweater and some denim ripped shorts.

He smiled. "See you even dyed your hair red. It looks nice on you."

Wonho just furrowed his eyebrows. "How'd you get here? And how did you even know I was here?"

Changkyun froze for a second, then bit his lip. "Um, well I was talking to Xervia and asked her where I could find you and she said here-"

"Changkyun you know I can tell when you're lying right?"

The black haired boy sighed, walking up to Wonho. He looked up at him, a look of sincerity. "Well, _I_ can tell that something is obviously wrong with you Wonho."

Wonho tsked. "I'm fine."

"I haven't seen you for weeks. It's almost August-"

"Don't worry about it."

"Wonho, just tell me what's wrong-"

"I SAID I'M FINE!"

Changkyun jumped at Wonho's sudden anger, but still looked very worried and eager to know what was wrong with the man. Wonho saw the sudden fear in his eyes and tried to comfort him but the smaller boy kinda flinched.

Wonho sighed. "Changkyun...look, I'm fine alright. I really just wanna be alone right now."

It was silent, then Changkyun looked down and started walking off. Maybe at this point it was best to leave Wonho alone. I mean sure, he wanted to know what was wrong, but to avoid getting hurt or yelled at again like he's been used to for a while, it was best to leave it be.

Something stopped him though. He didn't know if it was just him being hesitant to leave, or his eagerness to save Wonho before his parents' party full of blood thirsty men comes and attacks the shit out of him. Something in his mind was telling him to go up and comfort Wonho, figure out what was wrong with him and beg him to let it out. Something was telling him to stay by his side until he got it out.

It was something soft, something, _motherly_ pushing Changkyun towards Wonho again. Wonho looked down at the boy who slowly walked back up to him and stared at the water was well. He just sighed and smiled weakly, looking back up at Wonho.

"If you don't wanna tell me what's wrong, that's fine. I won't tug it out of you-" Wonho's eyes widened at his words. "-I'll just wait for you until you're ready to tell me."

The red head blinked twice, then-

"M-mom?"

Changkyun raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Wonho blushed nervously then looked away, shaking his head. "N-nothing, you just said something that sounded very familiar."

Changkyun sighed, then looked back at the water. It was another block of silence, then Wonho walked behind the smaller boy, putting his arms around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder. Changkyun was a bit surprised, blushing a little getting ready to ask Wonho what he was doing. But Wonho was ahead of him of course.

"I'm just, really scared of losing people."

Changkyun's expression softened as he chuckled softly. "What do you mean? You're not really losing anyone you just isolate yourself-"

"That's not what I mean. Years ago, I lost my mother trying to protect her." Wonho's voice got a bit dry and choked up, but he still kept going. "I told her, I would protect her but...everything just happened so fast and now she's gone. She died right in my face, and I couldn't save her."

"So, why are you scared?" Changkyun asked in a soft tone.

Wonho removed his hands from Changkyun's waist, which caused the smaller boy to turn around and look at the look of hurt and defeat on his face.

He sighed. "I, promised you that I would protect you. You have my mother's spirit and I thought for sure I'd have that same chance to protect someone again. But I got my ass kicked and almost got us killed."

"Wonho it's not your fault!"

"It is! Don't sit here and lie to me like that!"

The wind blew softly against them both as they stared at each other with sincerity. Changkyun was hurt that Wonho thought he was alone in this, thinking he had to be the only one playing body guard. He wanted him to know that they were supposed to be in this together, just like his parents were.

They were supposed to be a team.

They were _supposed_ to be Bonnie and Clyde.

Suddenly, there were sounds of cars reaching the area, and they looked familiar. Wonho looked confused and Changkyun just looked frightened. He was too late, because they were all here and there was an even bigger SUV than the last time which really shook Changkyun.

It must've been his father.

"Wonho! We have to get out of here now!"

Wonho looked at him confusingly. "Why?"

Then he got a better look at the guys and finally recognized them, especially when he saw the same asshole with the metal arm. They all started walking out of the SUVs as soon as they parked them behind the house, and stood on the hill.

Wonho held Changkyun behind him, glaring at the men who were fully armed in their black suits. Then, an older man, with wild red hair who seemed to be in his forties walked out in the center, giving Wonho the same glare. Wonho didn't recognize him at first, then once he pulled out a cigar, he knew exactly who he was.

Lim Kang.

"Lee Hoseok." Then man called out in a gruff voice. "Give me back my son."

Wonho remained quiet, he didn't even move a muscle, nor did his expression change. Changkyun tried to calm him, but as soon as he touched him he felt it. He felt the overwhelming emotions come straight out of Wonho. The rage, anger, fear, all of it. He could even tell just by looking up at him, how pissed off he was, but also how scared he was.

The fact that he didn't wanna lose Changkyun because he couldn't protect him like his mother really got to Changkyun. But he didn't want him to fight alone. Perhaps, him always letting his pride get in the way and fighting off his battles himself was the reason he always lost in the end.

Kang looked down and saw Changkyun right behind Wonho, tugging on to him. The man snickered bitterly, then smoked his cigar one last time before tossing it on the ground and putting it out.

"See you've made my son one of your followers now in the Lee legacy." He said, walking down the hill. "What did you tell him? What that I'm some savage bastard that caused your pussy father to run away, or I'm the one that burned down your entire mafia?"

He was about 5 feet away from Wonho, but Wonho's blood just kept pumping. Changkyun could tell, his glare got darker the closer Kang came to him.

"Or did you tell him how your mother died in that fire?"

Wonho was ready to pound on the man, and all the men on the hill cuffed their guns, waiting for him to pounce. He looked around and started sweating, then he took a step back, glaring at Kang. Kang just laughed loudly and made a signal telling his men to put down their guns and they did.

Then the sly old man look right back at Wonho with a cocky smile. "C'mon Hoseok. We're family here, I'm practically your uncle."

"We're not family." Wonho finally spat. "You're a bastard and a murder."

Kang snickered humorlessly, clicking his tongue. "Yeah I am. And what's this? A weak attempt to get back at me and you just trying to hold on to your legacy by kidnapping my son and put him on your side?"

Changkyun didn't wanna look at his father's face. He didn't even dare to see the eyes of the man who was his loving father whom was just at home saying that killing Wonho was more important than finding Changkyun. Even if his dad was evil, that was all the way fucked up.

Wonho proceed to speak. "The only thing I'm doing for your son is protecting him from you and your wife's lies. He didn't even know shit about what you two had been doing or even what you've been planning this whole time. But he knows now, he knows _everything_."

Kang looked at Changkyun, who stood behind Wonho. 

He furrowed his eyebrows at the boy. "You believe him? Over your own father?" 

Changkyun looked down. "D-dad, look-" 

"What you think I'm just some savage beast who hasn't given you the best life every kid dreams of?" 

Changkyun froze at that. Not because his dad was right, but because his dad was _wrong_. 

"Me and your mother shower you with love and gifts and now you're sitting here acting like a damn brat because you think we're evil?" 

_Liar._

"We fight for you every single damn day and you have the audacity to go against us like this?" 

_Liar._

"You've got some nerve going against me like this Changkyun. I thought you were a real _Lim_ , but you're nothing but a weak little mistake who should've never been born-" 

"YOU THINK YOU'RE ANY BETTER?!" Changkyun exclaimed, finally coming from behind Wonho who tried to hold him back, but couldn't. "You and mom have been _lying_ to me this whole time. Never telling me the bad things you did to me which was experiment with my body, making me your weapon. Killing everyone I loved and cared about who were always there for me since birth to make me miserable and to make me submit! You're no better than me, and I'd be damned to _ever_ call you my father." 

Kang stood still for a moment, eyes bugshot wide. Chanyeol looked down and got shaken not at Changkyun's tone, but the fact that he too along with Baekhyun had been there for Changkyun. And hearing that he was after everyone who was even there for Changkyun to only make him more miserable with himself made him sick to his stomach. 

He thought Changkyun was only a target because they didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea about him, but he was wrong. His parents really were ruthless people who didn't give a damn. It shook him to think that he or Baekhyun was next on his list. In fact, all the guard kinda got shaken at that because they had all stuck up for Changkyun at some point. Then Kang laughed really loud, really evil and maniacal. 

"Is that so?" Kang replied, then he looked from behind him. "Well then, why don't you prove how rebellious you really are Changkyun." 

He pointed at Chanyeol, waving for him to come down. Chanyeol swallowed hard and nodded, setting his gun down. Baekhyun looked over in fear and shook his head, telling him not to go down. But Chanyeol shook his head, going down anyway. 

He walked slowly, obviously scared but couldn't show it. As soon as he walked up next to Kang, the older man pushed him down in the sand. Chanyeol tried reaching back up, but Kang had pressed his foot against the side of his face. Changkyun heard Chanyeol grunt and tried to save him, but hesitated. Then Kang dug from behind and tossed a small knife to Changkyun. 

Changkyun caught it, barely, then looked back up at his father. 

He smirked. "Since you're so blood thirsty thinking you know everything, then kill Chanyeol." 

Changkyun's eyes widened in fear. "Wh-what?" 

Chanyeol was just as scared and tried to fight back, but was pushed right back down. Kang continued. "He killed your uncle because I told him to. Apparently, good old Uncle Jinwoo had ripped the poor boy's father off and killed him by setting up a car crash. So I found Chanyeol and raised him like he was my own son and had him under my wing. Told him all my secrets and everything I had planned. Of course he was apart of the first mafia I started before I met your mother, the Lyon Mafia. He told me what my brother did, so I told him he could get him back and he did." 

Kang's foot got deeper in Chanyeol's cheek, the pressure causing it to bleed a little. "Sadly, he failed me by never telling me that you were gone, or even telling me that you were with Hoseok. He didn't even get the chance to tell me how he's been secretly taking care of you even when I told him to leave you be. Him and that foolish boyfriend of his. Poor boy failed me, but luck for him, he's no use to me anymore." 

The old man looked up at Changkyun, his smirk getting deeper. "Kill him, and I'll leave you alone." 

Changkyun swallowed hard, so _fucking_ hard. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, but apparently his freedom had been on the line. It was either run away with Wonho and risk dying, or kill Chanyeol right here, right now, and be free. 

But something about this didn't see right at all. It all seemed wrong. 

Even if Chanyeol had nearly killed Wonho, _twice_ , he was still important to Changkyun. He had a troubled past and he was just trying to get over his vendetta. So he managed to somewhat fight with Kang to avenge for Changkyun's safety, which is what made Changkyun think as he walked slowly towards Chanyeol. The man had been there for him, him and Baekhyun, constantly feeding him, taking care of him, watching over him, giving him the childhood he deserves. 

He was like a brother to Changkyun, and he was about to stand here and kill him right here, right now. 

But he couldn't. Tears ran down his face the more closer he got to Chanyeol, the look of fear on his face as he was pinned down by Kang's foot. From the corner of his eye, Changkyun could even see Baekhyun staring down in fear. 

They didn't deserve this. They deserved better. 

Chanyeol was damn-near fighting for whatever he had left to protect, which was Changkyun and Baekhyun. He had already lost a lot and looked so helpless and played. He didn't deserve it at all, he was someone whom Changkyun cared an awful lot about and he just couldn't do it. Not at all. 

And that's what made him snap. 

His head hung down for a second and he stopped. Chanyeol sighed in relief and Kang laughed. 

"I knew it. Even for your freedom in return, you still can't fight because you're too pussy to even do it-"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


SLASH.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kang was pushed back violently, and got a slash in the face in the process. His eye was oosing out blood as he screamed, his hands covering his one bleeding eye. Chanyeol looked and saw Changkyun, eyes darkened, looking like he was ready to kill the screaming man. So this was the secret weapon Kang would brag about. It wasn't some extra large bomb or even a machine gun or anything like that. 

The weapon _WAS_ Changkyun. 

Changkyun looked down at Chanyeol, his soft expression returning helping him up quickly. Chanyeol looked down at Kang then looked over at Changkyun. 

"A-are you out of your fucking mind?! You just hurt your father-" 

"OPEN YOUR EYES CHANYEOL! That man isn't my dad. That man is a menus to society who deserve to rot in hell." Changkyun replied, his darkened glare returning. Chanyeol saw it and grew shaken at this new behavior, then his expression soften. 

"Kyun-" 

"Chanyeol, you and Baekhyun need to get away from my father. Run away and go live better lives! You don't need to prove yourself and fight for Baekhyun like this, it isn't the way." 

Chanyeol's eyes widened. "Are you crazy?! I-I can't leave you here alone with y-your dad! Who knows what he'll-" 

"He's not alone." 

Chanyeol looked up and saw Wonho walked behind Changkyun, tugging his shoulder. "He's got me by his side. I'll protect him." 

Chanyeol snickered bitterly. "Like I'll leave Changkyun in the hands of your weak pathetic ass-" 

"Chanyeol! He's right. I got Wonho on my side protecting me with all his might. I'll be fine, just take Baekhyun and go while you still can." 

The man took one more look at Wonho, his face become more sincere, then he looked back down at Changkyun. "I can't....I can't leave you here Changkyun, I just can't. You're my brother, and it's my duty to protect you." 

Changkyun smiled, then slapped Chanyeol softly. Chanyeol looked at him surprised, but he still had that smile on his face. 

"I just saved your ass so you can run. Now go asshole before I really kill you." 

Chanyeol nodded, then snickered. "You really have changed. You're nothing like your parents Kyun, just know that." 

Changkyun chuckled lightly then nodded. "I'm aware of that." 

Then Chanyeol looked up at Wonho, who got a little shaken as he walked closer. Wonho was waiting for him to slap him, so he didn't even flinch when he raised his hand up. But Chanyeol patted his shoulder, with a stern look on his face. 

"Every sacrifice you make it's for Changkyun. Remember that and give him the best life." 

Wonho nodded, grinning. "So ya warming up to me now?" 

Chanyeol was gonna say a sly remark, but then stopped and snickered. "You haven't changed a bit Wonho. Hiroshi would be proud of you now, just know that much." 

Wonho stilted for a moment, then grinned and nodded his head. Changkyun's eyes widened as he saw that the spot where his father was was currently empty. Then he looked up and saw the man, raging with anger. He had a cigar in his mouth, but he took it out slowly, raising a thumbs up in the air. 

"HEY!" 

The three boys turned and then saw Baekhyun in one of the stolen SUVs. "If you all don't wanna die when they shoot at you, I suggest you run in the _bulletproof SUV_." 

They all ran quickly inside the car as soon as they saw Kang's thumb go down. Only one of the bullets hit Chanyeol's leg and he grunted a bit, but he still managed to get in the car as Baekhyun drove off. The men were still shooting at the car, and Baekhyun cursed under his breath when he saw them all rush in their cars, chasing them down the street. 

"Dammit dammit _dammit_ , why did you have to go against us Changkyunie and learn about everything? Why the whole charade? Why did you let Wonho kidnap you? And why did you let your father manhandle Chanyeol like that? WHY-" 

"Hey! I saved your ass and your boyfriend's ass! You're welcome and so sorry I actually cared!" Changkyun huffed. 

Baekhyun was surprised at his sudden change in tone, so was Chanyeol. Wonho just whistled at it, also trying to cover up the fact that it suddenly made him hard. He looked out the window and saw the men on the sides of the car and then furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Hey! You guys got any weapons in here?" He exclaimed. 

"There's some pistols in the armrest and some shotguns in the back. Use those!" 

Wonho nodded, going in the back and saw some extremely high tech machine guns and shotguns. He oohed at the very sight of them, seeing that they were complex than the guns back at Plexus. 

"Holy shit, no wonder you guys were able to almost make Jooheon loose a leg last year." 

"Wonho!" Changkyun exclaimed and saw that one of the guys had shot through the window. Wonho's eyes widened, then he furrowed his eyebrows and started shooting at them, which knocked the guy who was shoot at him down. 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like I'm really gonna leave little Kyunie in the hands of you. I change my mind." 

"Chanyeol! I'm not a little kid anymore, I can fight too, you saw! I fight alongside Wonho-" 

"You can't do that Changkyun!" Wonho said exclaiming, then he turned back to face the smaller black haired boy. "I told you at the beach, it's my duty to fight and protect you." 

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows. "Well, if you're the one protecting me-" he saw a man, who looked like his dad come in with an even bigger gun. "-then who's the one protecting you?!" 

Wonho raised his eyebrows, and before he could even ask, Changkyun carefully threw the small knife he had earlier into his father's one eye that he scratched earlier. Wonho turned and saw Kang scream in agony, falling back on everyone which caused the SUV to call back a little. 

Then he looked back down at Changkyun, who slapped in the face with this cute angry look, but also with tears in his eyes. 

"We're supposed to be in this together! Don't go treating me like a little kid dammit, I'm 19 years old and I'm _your_ partner. _Your_ right-hand and everything who you're supposed to look after. The-" Changkyun stopped for a minute, then looked back up and sniffed. "-th-the Bonnie to your Clyde." 

Wonho held his cheek, then smiled and hugged the smaller boy tight. Changkyun was surprised of course at his action and Wonho just hugged a little tighter. 

"You're right. We're supposed to be a team, Bonnie and Clyde." He said softly, and Changkyun smiled, hugging him back. 

That weird feeling in his stomach came back, but he just ignored it. He wanted to be in Wonho's longing arms forever. It had been so since they had held each other like this, since the festival date which was a few weeks ago. But Changkyun didn't care, long as his Clyde was protecting him. 

Sadly, they weren't alone. 

"Awww, that was so cute! They remind me so much of us Chanyeol!" Baekhyun exclaimed and Changkyun blushed nervously, pushing away from Wonho. 

"I-it's not what you think! That wasn't some weird confession, it was just me saying how much I cared about Wonho and wanted to fight alongside him." 

Chanyeol huffed. "Sounded like a confession to me. You know Bonnie and Clyde were a fighting pair whom were dating right?" 

Changkyun's blush got deeper and Baekhyun laughed even louder. 

"Aww look at him! He's blushing, it's so cute!" Baekhyun gushed and Changkyun hid his blushing face. 

Wonho chuckled lightly, then tugged the boy in his embrace. Changkyun looked up and saw Wonho softly wink at him. Changkyun blushed lightly, smiling and nuzzling in his arms, closing his eyes. 

-

  
It was quiet the rest of the ride. Baekhyun was in the front seat, sleep, while Chanyeol was driving to Plexus, after Wonho had finally gave him directions. Changkyun of course was sleep too, in Wonho's arms. 

Wonho was kinda deep in his thoughts as they drove too. Thinking back to a few things Changkyun had said and of course the way Changkyun defended himself against his father. The way he screamed all the pain out of him even if it was a little bit, it was deep and somewhat made Changkyun even strong than he already was. 

Little did he know, Wonho looked up to him more than everyone. How such a small boy with such an innocent aura was able to fight so hard strong and keep his cool just to protect the ones he loved. He envied him a bit, but he was also proud of him in a way and it made him smile. 

"You know." Chanyeol spoke up, and Wonho looked over at him. "In all my years of taking care of Changkyun since he was about 6 years old, I always thought he was this weak little kid who could never defend himself." 

Wonho tsked. "Then you underestimated him. Even when he was little, he had been capable of a lot you just never knew of it." 

"Well apparently! Kang just went on and on about this weapon that he had to get back that was unstoppable which he used for so long. I was so fucking confused when he said that, but then back at the computer lab I noticed who he was talking about, but I had to make sure I wasn't going crazy when he said that he needed Changkyun." 

Wonho raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? I thought he cared a lot for Changkyun?" 

Chanyeol snickered bitterly. "He didn't give a damn about Changkyun." 

Wonho's eyes widened and he blinked a few times. "W-wait, are you serious?"

Chanyeol nodded. "If Changkyun weren't a badass who _kicked_ ass, he would've been dead right about now. Really the only person who's fighting for his life is his mother."

"But Changkyun said that his mother is never around and barely cared about him."

"Medina? Nah, she loves the hell out of him. She's just always working her butt off trying to make sure he's happy. She has to be as cold as possible to get her work done."

Wonho chuckled lightly and looked out the window. "Poor kid always talked about how much he hated it there. Guess it was really his dad making it hell for him."

"Yeah, it's always been Kang. But I'm glad Changkyun's safe now, I've been fighting my ass off for him and Baekhyun for years now."

"Well, he has a point when he says you gotta start fighting for yourself now. Run away and stop kissing ass, you got over your vendetta so now it's time to live."

Chanyeol snickered. "That's the first I've heard words of encouragement from you in years. Changkyun really changed your huh?"

Wonho looked down at the boy who was sleeping peacefully in his arms and smiled. Then he looked back up at Chanyeol. "A bit. He has my mother's spirit in him which is that innocent, strong touch and I just gotta protect him."

Chanyeol nodded. "You sound like Hiroshi. He'd be proud to see the man you've become today, not trying to kiss people's asses."

"Is that why you were so pissed with me? Because I was kissing up to you brother's ass?"

"No. I was pissed at you because you let him get to you. I thought you were some pussy kissup kid, then I heard that you were in a mafia and I thought even less of you. Always trying to own up to Hiroshi when you've been better than him since day one. He couldn't even beat my dad in an arm wrestling contest to become heir leader of the Park empire."

"Who was heir?"

Chanyeol snickered as he turned his head around. "Who ya think?"

Wonho's eyes widened again. "You're telling me that _you_ defeated _your_ dad, the great Park Yusung, in an arm wrestling match?!"

Chanyeol faced the road again as he nodded. "Yeah, I'm tougher than I look asshole."

Wonho laughed softly then sighed. "My dad always was better than me at everything. From leading, to using weapons, to even protecting my mother."

Wonho stilted at the last sentence and furrowed his eyebrows. Chanyeol could see him get a bit upset and sighed. "Hey, it's okay to have honor Wonho, but don't let it get to you. Your dad may have been better at a few things then you, but you're still his son, which means you're just as good at those things as he is. As you see, Changkyun already believes in you, you just gotta prove it to yourself."

Wonho looked up at Chanyeol as he spoke and then chuckled. "How long has it been since we've talked like this?"

"Let's see, last time the Park Empire and the Lee Mafia ever had a good reunion? How old are we again?"

They both snickered at that, seeing as both were 24 years old and it's been a while since they've even made amends like this. It was crazy, but it felt nice, especially for Wonho. If it weren't for Changkyun, they'd still be fighting or Wonho would be dead.

But here they were, finally catching up after years.

"Sorry for killing your sister." Wonho said softly and Chanyeol sighed.

"Don't sweat it, Sooyoung was a bitch anyway." Chanyeol choked out and Wonho laughed softly.

"Hey, Park. Where are you gonna go now?"

Chanyeol stilted, then sighed. "I don't know. I was planning on taking Baekhyun to Busan or maybe even to another country if we were lucky enough. I still have Kai on my side so if we're lucky enough, we could escape to America."

"Hey, I'm glad your finally fighting for you two and not letting your past and you family get the best of you."

Chanyeol smiled warmly as he nodded. "Same to you Hoseok, I'm glad you finally have a reason to fight."

Wonho nodded then looked out the window again.

Then Chanyeol spoke up. "I meant it when I said what I said at the beach Wonho. Every sacrifice you make is for Changkyun, give him the best life."

Wonho nodded as he smiled. "I will."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are gonna be so pissed at me as soon as we get deeper into this book just like the tumblr readers were -:)


	10. Chapter 10

_Changkyun was in the void again, and it felt kinda weird. He wasn't sure if he was in the present or future, but he felt this familiar dark aura telling him where he was. As soon as he opened his eyes and looked around himself and saw where he was._

_It was a hospital, however a very dark hospital, and it made Changkyun feel uncomfortable walking around it. As he did, he started to recognize the area the more people walked around in their doctor's outfits and carry unconscious people inside the rooms. Made Changkyun feel uncomfortable a bit because they looked like they had drugged their patient before putting them in the room._

_"Stop him! Stop that boy!" Someone yelled._

_Changkyun looked over and saw a younger boy, about 8 years old, run as fast as he could. His eyes widened as he recognized the boy whom was running away from the old man, who Changkyun also recognized. The little boy had shady brown hair, and he was in a hospital gown with his back exposed, but he still had on some small blue shorts so his back wasn't all the way exposed._

_It was, Changkyun himself._

_And the man he was running from looked like a younger version of his dad, as well as the older man next to his dad running to catch him looked like his old doctor, Dr. Ruji. Changkyun tried to catch his breath as he paused, but it looked like the men were coming closer and closer to him. He would've gotten away if he hadn't bumped into some woman, who present Changkyun looked at and also recognized. She almost looked like....Wonho's mother._

_"Wh-whoa! Are you okay kiddo?" She replied, and Changkyun recognized that beach blonde hair from anywhere._

_Changkyun was breathing heavily as he held on tight to her. "Th-those men! Their-"_

_But they had already got a hold of Changkyun before he could even talk. Present Changkyun was watching in fear as little Changkyun kicked his legs and screamed, begging for them to let him go, but they didn't even budge. Dr. Ruji just bowed and apologized to the woman, and Kang gave her one look before walking away to the furthest hospital room. Changkyun saw the woman sigh in relief and look at them one more time._

_Then she walked up to them, and so did Changkyun, watching the whole thing. Both hid behind the door and watched as the men wrestled with Changkyun, trying to pin him down to insert all kinds of things into the poor boy._

_"Submit-"_ _One of the men where surgery outfits exclaimed. Changkyun also recognized that man who was mainly pinning him down. He looked a bit younger but still more stronger than Changkyun._

_It was Kim Taehyung._

_"N-no!" Younger Changkyun exclaimed, trying to break free._

_"Just submit already dammit! You're wasting your time fighting it. It's best if you just give in your punishment!"_

_"N-no! I'll never submit to you!"_

_Taehyung had clicked his tongue, giving him a soft 'oh yeah?' before grasping the kid's neck while pinning him down. He was basically choking him down, and Changkyun's eyes had become red trying to remove the man's hands before he was literally strangled to death. Changkyun finally recognized the place as he saw the man's actions. This was the mental doctor that he and his father would go to where he was injected with something and put to sleep, given the worse nightmares in the history of nightmares._

_It lowered himself, as well as his self-esteem and the torture only made Changkyun want to die, each and every time. When he was 6 it really didn't matter because they were simple checkups. But as soon as he turned 8, he got more rebellious when he heard his doctor saying that this next few treatments may kill him, but it's for the best. Changkyun may have thought little of himself, but he wanted to live and at least try to break free of this prison._

_This hospital was a Project._

_And the poor innocent people with illnesses were sent here as test subjects, injected with all kinds of shit just to get over the pain of mental and physical illnesses. Changkyun watched in fear as he saw Taehyung strangle his younger self with a bit more force._

_"You think daddy's gonna save you or that he's even protecting you Changkyunie? Well, newsflash kid, your dad doesn't give a shit about you. He sends you here everyday so you can get all kinds of drugs in you so you can become some superhuman weapon. And he's working on a project to make you as unemotionally unbothered as possible which can make you stronger."_

_Younger Changkyun was too busy choking to hear his words, but Present Changkyun heard it all._

_"Face it Changkyun, your birth was nothing but a mistake and you know it. Your dad only wants to use you as a weapon, his tool to rid of all of his enemies. Why else did you think he sends you here everyday? Certainly not for some sad little check up. It's for you to get sicker and filled with more power than you ever imagine. To make you more inhuman each and everyday."_

_Changkyun wished he could step in and snap, killing the man, but he couldn't. It's not like he could interfere with the past if he wanted to, his body was transparent, like a phantom._

_But that wasn't stopping the woman from snapping, jumping in to kick Taehyung out of the way. His release on Changkyun's neck was off, and Changkyun breathed heavily as he sat up and felt his neck. The red marks on there, and all the scratches on it. Changkyun felt his neck too, and still felt all those battle scars. He knew there was still some on his back, legs, all over his body, and he hated them._

_He looked up and saw the woman nearly kick Taehyung's ass. He tried to fight her back, but every attempt failed seeing as she was one step ahead. He did manage to pus her down, trying to put a needle in her neck. She kneed him in the balls however, then threw an uppercut punch as well as kicking him out of the way. He was completely knocked out, and that gave the woman the chance to grab Changkyun, putting him on her back and run out of the room._

_They ran so fast, making sure no one was following behind them, then as soon as she was sure no one was following them, she smirked and ran even faster. Changkyun followed them and then saw that they has reached the rooftop of the building. She set Changkyun down and then sighed in relief._

_"That was a close one. Could've died there kiddo." The woman replied, then walked over to some sort of camp out setting and dug in this cooler to pull out two cans of iced tea. She handed one to Changkyun, who hesitated to grab it at first, but took it anyway. He popped it open and drank the cold beverage, and then exhaled in relief as he took a sip. It felt nice to have the cold beverage in his throat, especially after almost getting strangled to death._

_Then he looked up at the woman with the beautiful blonde hair and bowed. "Th-thank you so much."_

_"Don't thank me, I only do this kinds of stuff because little kids like you don't deserve that. I went through it all when I was young, and you don't deserve the same treatment at all, no matter what your father is really trying to do with you."_

_Changkyun raised his eyebrows. "Wh-what do you mean? What's my daddy trying to do?"_

_The woman shook her head and chuckled nervously. "Nothing, don't worry about it. Just be very aware of your surroundings over here. Not all those doctors and nurses are as nice as you think they may be."_

_Changkyun looked down. "I-I know. Mr. Taehyung...he...isn't really nice to me."_

_"No one's nice. They do all these weird experiments that makes us feel bad about ourselves, and lose our emotions."_

_Changkyun's eyes widened in fear. "That's not very nice."_

_"No it's not."_

_It was silent, then Changkyun looked up at the woman as he tugged on the bottom of her gown. She looked down and hummed in response._

_"What's your name lady? I wanna thank you for saving me."_

_She smiled warmly, then knelled down to his level. "My name's Lee Gina, but you may call me Gina."_

_Both Changkyun's widened their eyes, and younger Changkyun's expression softened as he smiled. "Okay Gina! Thank you, for saving me. I hope I can save you in return someday."_

_Gina chuckled lightly, tugging on Changkyun's shoulder. "You sound like my son. He's always trying to save me, but he kinda sucks at it. I try not to break it to him though because one day he's gonna do the same for the woman or man that he loves one day and they're also gonna tell him not to worry about it."_

_Changkyun oohed, then smiled again. "I wanna meet your son one day! Then we can both protect you together!"_

_Gina giggled, then sighed. "Well, I can't wait to be there to see it."_

_Changkyun watched as they walked to the edge of the roof and sat there, talking the whole time. He was kinda in awe of the whole thing because he had never really remembered this part of being in the hospital. But, he did remember having a friend here, who managed to save his butt and played a big part in his life. Now he knows exactly who it was, and it was extremely ironic how he knew her a long time ago before even meeting her son long after._

_It was almost like, they were destined to meet._

_-_

Changkyun popped his eyes wide open and sat up quickly, while breathing really hard. He looked around and saw that he was in his room again, and he still had on his white t-shirt and white shorts and sighed in relief. It's like all these dreams he was destined to have were like crazy ass visions of the past, present, or future and it was starting to get to him. The more he was getting use to it, the more it bothered him.

But he was learning more about stuff he didn't know, as well as stuff he thought he knew but didn't.

"Changkyun! You alright!" He heard Wonho reply from his door, but he was too busy breathing heavily, looking down to even see the man at his door.

Changkyun sighed. "Y-yeah. I'm fine, I just was having another dream-"

He looked over and barely recognized the man at his door. He had on all black, a black t-shirt and some black denim jeans. He also had-

"So you dyed your hair, again?" Changkyun giggled, seeing Wonho raised an eyebrow then finally get what he was pinning at.

"Yeah! I mean, shit. After yesterday and seeing your dad with red hair, it kinda killed my dream of having red hair. My favorite color is still red but y'know, fuck having red hair if I'm gonna look like the same bastard who pisses me off." Wonho spat and Changkyun giggled.

"So you wanted to match with me?"

Wonho rolled his eyes playfully, then crossed his arms. "Look fancy pants, if it's really a problem I can just go blonde and call it a day."

"But your hair is gonna fall out-"

"Changkyun!"

Changkyun was laughing wholeheartedly and Wonho just shook his head and sighed.

"Well, I like black on you. You look..." Changkyun's cheeks heated up as he was continuing what he was gonna say."....you look really hot."

Wonho widened his eyes then smirked. "Thanks. Besides, Kihyun said he was sick of the white and smurf seamen I had in my hair so I've been experimenting and Jimin kinda helped me out this morning."

Changkyun laughed again, then he stretched a bit, trying to get out of bed. "Wait, this morning? What time is it?"

"Uh, it's about almost 1PM, why?"

Changkyun's eyes widened. "Wait what?!"

"Yeah, you've been out cold since Chanyeol brought us back. Chanyeol also told me it's your birthday today so-"

"HOLY SHIT IT IS?! I FORGOT!" Changkyun got up and rushed to his closet, trying to pull out a few things to find something to wear. Wonho chuckled lightly and walked over to him, stopping him from literally pulling out everything in his closet.

Changkyun sighed. "I've never slept an entire morning before! I shouldn't have before I missed breakfast and everything!"

"Don't worry about it! The guy's got you some nice stuff downstairs, and I just came up here to wake you up. Xervia even made those fresh toast sticks you go gaga over anyway."

Changkyun looked over at him with big dopey eyes. "It's not really a problem? Back at home, my mother would kinda scold me for sleeping all morning and I'd be sent somewhere as a punishment-"

"Changkyun! You're not at home, okay? You're at Plexus. Where we don't give a flying fuck what you do as long as you enjoy yourself, it's one of Xervia's main rules."

The smaller black haired boy sighed as it got kinda silent.

Then Wonho chuckled. "Did you enjoy your sleep?"

Changkyun sighed in relief and smiled. "Yes, I did. It's actually the best I've slept in a while."

Wonho chuckled, helping Changkyun up. "Well that's good! Glad you got some sleep nowadays since it's been pretty crazy around here. I actually had bought you something for your 20th birthday while you were out."

Changkyun oohed as they walked out his room. "I  _am_ 20 now! You gotta stop treating me like a kid now because I'm only 4 years away from your age."

"Yeah, ah, don't get your hopes up. You're still the youngest member of Plexus to this day."

Wonho pulled out two things. A bag that looked like it had came from that one shopping area Changkyun and him went into when they went on their date, and he also pulled out some small box. Changkyun took both and smiled as he sat on the couch. He dug in the bag and pulled out a big black sweater with white stripes which had some small patches in it and it looked really cute, as well as the ripped black jeans along with it.

Changkyun giggled. "What's up with you and black? You sure black isn't your favorite color?"

"Heh, well it's starting to get in that category now when you think about it."

Changkyun took one look at the sweater and how big it was, but it wasn't too big. It actually looked really cute and it was perfect for him. He just looked up at Wonho and lightly kissed his cheek. "Thank you, I love it."

Wonho blushed lightly and nodded in response. Then he watch Changkyun reach for the box and open it slightly, his eyes all wide and sparkling with passion as well as confusion. It was a golden ring, and it looked really gorgeous with his name engraved on it with the cute little white diamonds on the sides. He looked up at Wonho who took the box from his hand and then then got on his knee.

Changkyun blabbered nervously then tried stopping him. "W-Wonho! We're not-"

"Don't worry Changkyun, it's a promise ring."

The boy's eyes just got wider. "Wh-what? A promise ring?"

"Yeah, I was thinking of what you were saying yesterday. About us being a team and in this together like my parents were, like Clyde and Bonnie."

"It's Bonnie and Clyde-"

"Well I'm adding my own unique twist to it, because who the fuck cares."

Changkyun giggled lightly, then when back to trying to stop tears from slowly falling as Wonho put the ring on his finger.

"All I'm asking, is if you promise to stay by my side as my partner, as the Bonnie to my Clyde."

Changkyun nodded then hugged him by his neck. "Of course! Of course! I promise I will always fight for you, if you will fight for me."

Wonho chuckled lightly, hugging him back. "Of course I will. I promise."

Wonho hugged him a bit tighter and he kinda felt tears on his shoulder. He pulled away and saw Changkyun crying a bit and wiped the tears from his eyes as he chuckled. "You're crying? Ah geez."

Changkyun punched him lightly on the bicep. "Of course I am! This is a big deal for me!"

"Geez, I wonder how much of a mess you would've been if I did ask you to marry me-"

"WONHO!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Wonho chuckled lightly. Then he held Changkyun's hands in his, revealing the same ring Changkyun had on except it had his name with the diamonds on the sides. That's what made Changkyun cry even harder as he tugged on Wonho's neck, pulling him in another embrace.

Wonho laughed. "Ch-Changkyun! C'mon now let me get the chance to speak. You gotta tell me to keep my promise too."

Changkyun shook his head. "Nope! Don't ruin the moment for me, just hold me tight and never let go. That's your promise."

Wonho snickered, then hugged the smaller boy back. "Okay, I promise."

-

After all the tears and whatnot, the two finally went downstairs, hand in hand. Of course Changkyun had on the sweater Wonho had given him with some ripped denim shorts, even though Wonho told him it was more for missions rather than wearing it now, but Changkyun didn't budge, he wore it anyway. They looked over and Changkyun saw the entire campus have all these cool looking balloons and things set up as well as a banner that says  _"Happy Birthday Kyunie!"_ up at the top.

Changkyun squeezed Wonho's hand and the man chuckled. "Geez, I'm guessing this is the first time you've gotta attention like this in a while?"

"Yeah, I only celebrated my birthday secretly with Chanyeol and Baekhyun." Changkyun replied, waving to some people who had gave him birthday wishes.

Wonho sighed. "Aw, well Chanyeol said he was gonna try to stop by before him and Baekhyun left the country."

Changkyun widened his eyes. "What? Where are they going?"

Wonho shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno, Chanyeol said he was gonna try to get passports from a friend and leave the country since they're not safe here. I told him it was best for him anyway."

"Ah, so you two made up while I was out." Changkyun giggled.

"Yeah, sorta. It was nice to catch up, since it's been a whole long while since we've even spoken to each other in a friendly way. I'm proud of him for not kissing ass for once and actually standing up for what he believes in."

Changkyun looked up at Wonho. "And what about you? Did he say he was proud of something you did too?"

Wonho looked down at Changkyun and smiled as he nodded. "He said he's proud that I have something to take care of now."

Changkyun blushed lightly then smiled, locking his arm with Wonho. They went outside and saw a few more people, even their friends and a couple of food trucks. Once they spotted their friends, they rushed over to them.

"Zootopia is the best fucking Disney movie and you can't convince me otherwise!"

"No, Moana was! And she's the best damn princess there is, hands down!"

"Moana is nothing but a newer edition of Pocahontas."

"Well Zootopia is fucking Open Season only the animals have clothes."

"The animals are very civilized!"

Kihyun slammed his fist on the table. "C'mon now guys! Both movies were good okay? Well, Zootopia was good until the furries ruined it."

"Thank you!" Jooheon exclaimed, glaring at Yoongi. "There you have it, Moana beats Zootopia by a landslide."

Yoongi glared at Jooheon. "Moana was  _shit!_ "

"Oh like your opinion?"

With that, Yoongi tackled Jooheon and the two were wrestling on the floor, rolling around and everything. Kihyun sighed as he saw Minhyuk walk over with some strawberry ice cream.

"What happened?"

Kihyun shook his head. "Boys, they were fighting over Disney movies."

Minhyuk shook his head, then oohed when he spotted Wonho and Changkyun walking over hand in hand. "Oh my oh my! Look at the all black couple!"

Changkyun blushed nervously. "Uh no! We're not a couple, w-we're just, um-"

"We're partners now." Wonho replied excitingly, showing the boys both his and Changkyun's matching rings. Changkyun was just blushing like crazy as Wonho proudly exposed the golden rings. Kihyun widened his eyes and Minhyuk just-

"WELL FUCK ME GENTLY WITH A CHAINSAW! YOU GUYS ARE MARRIED?" He exclaimed.

Wonho shook his head. "No, these are promise rings I can assure you that."

Kihyun raised an eyebrow. "Promise rings are really close to engagement rings Wonho."

"There's a mild difference. Besides, me and Changkyun aren't even dating for me to even propose to him."

"Well Ariana Grande and Pete Davidson didn't waste anytime-"

Kihyun pushed the strawberry blonde who was giggling like crazy. Especially at Changkyun's face, which was red as fuck as this whole conversation was going on.  _Him and Wonho? Dating? Oh no, that was very unlikely! They were just friends! Yep, that's it, nothing romantic going on! Friends give their other friends little cute matching jewelry to prove their friendship anyway and Wonho and him were no different!_

Yeah they sure do get on their knee and sorta kinda propose and ask them to be the Juliet to their Romeo, right?

Oh boy, either way, Changkyun was shaking. Him and Wonho as a couple, he had never even thought about about it like that. But now that he was thinking of the moments they shared together, he was finally seeing it. Oh dear, and that knot in his stomach got deeper and deeper the more he thought about it. Even the date that they had went on came back when Wonho said he'd protect Changkyun with his own life on the line.

It made him get all giggly inside and he could feel himself blushing at this point. He looked up at Wonho, who was talking with Kihyun and sighed.

Him and Wonho?

Him and  _Wonho?_

_Changkyun and Wonho._

"You know, you and Wonho would be cute if you both hit it off one day." Minhyuk replied as he walked up next to Changkyun.

Changkyun just watched his every move and sighed, holding his heart as he lightly blushed.

Minhyuk watched as Changkyun become soft and chuckled lightly. "I was the same way with Jooheon. I never thought he liked me back 6 years ago until he finally came up to me during a mission and told me he wanted to be apart of my life. And I just said yes, and here we are now."

Changkyun looked at Minhyuk, then sighed, not able to get the words he wanted to say out.

Then Minhyuk spoke up. "Well, if you like Wonho in that way, you should ask him how he feels about you."

Changkyun's eyes widened.

He kinda already got the jist of how Wonho felt about him. He was doing all these kind things like helping and protecting Changkyun, as well as giving him everything he could ever ask for, as well as going out to downtown, riding the Ferris Wheel, and even...

_"You're right, we're a team."_

Changkyun tugged on his chest a bit more and then smiled. "I think I know how he feels."

"Well how do you feel?"

"I....I don't know. I, haven't really thought about it."

Minhyuk patted his shoulder. "Well when you know how you feel, talk to Wonho about it. And try not to let it get to you all day okay?"

Changkyun nodded lightly.

However, the entire day throughout, that's all Changkyun could think of. Was him and Wonho, and their entire relationship as a whole. All the things Wonho had done for him, he started thinking about it in more than just a mutual way. From taking him out, to wanting to protect him and doing all this stuff for him, it really made Changkyun think. Maybe he was doing this because Changkyun had reminded Wonho of his mother and he was getting another chance to protect someone again.

But a part of Changkyun saw something much more than that. Perhaps Wonho was doing all this because he felt strongly towards Changkyun, which made Changkyun's heart flutter. It was mainly the only thing he'd think about, and he never really even thought of someone thinking about him like that ever in his life. Someone ever  _loving_ him more than just as a little brother or even a best friend.

He was scared of the new feelings he felt, scared to even talk to Wonho about it. But he just couldn't stop himself from thinking about it, from thinking about Wonho and him ever really being boyfriends, or even going as far to get married.

_"You sound like my son. He's always trying to save me, but he kinda sucks at it. I try not to break it to him though because one day he's gonna do the same for the woman or man that he loves one day and they're also gonna tell him not to worry about it."_

_"I wanna meet your son one day! Then we can both protect you together!"_

Changkyun chuckled lightly to himself as he saw Wonho, Yoongi, and Jooheon all playing some game, which looked like catch. Then he smiled.

"Yeah...Gina, you'd be really glad to see us now." He said softly.

He saw the ball go out into the creek and Wonho was running over to grab it. But Changkyun stopped him and told him he'd get it instead.

"You sure? You can kinda get lost in there if you don't know where you're going." 

Changkyun rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, I've gotten myself through situations like this before. I'll be fine." 

Wonho chuckled lightly then nodded. "Alright, go ahead Skippy." 

Changkyun ran out into the creek, following the same path he saw the ball go. He was hoping it would still be there. We we went through he saw that there was some sort of walkway, and other than that the creek looked like another part of the campus, only more plants and it seemed like an actual park rather than a campus. 

It was beautiful, and Changkyun felt some familiar aura just by walking in it. The more he walked in it, the more he was memorized, and fascinated by the bright light of the creek's inner beauty. He had even forgot what he was supposed to be looking for, being so caught up in the creek and even walking on the pathway seeing all the exercising parts and small parks in between, it was nice. 

He stood right in between the trees and took a deep breath, hugging himself as he closed his eyes. He started to think, the more he stood there and it's like all his thoughts were calmed and relaxed. Like he could finally be at peace were he was. The more he stayed and stood still, the more peaceful his thoughts became. It was like something was calling him here, like a great resting place where he could let it all out. 

Let all his emotions go free.

He heard something in the bushes, like a small grumble noise. When he looked over to see if that same noise would return, it didn't. So Changkyun shrugged his shoulders and went back to feeling at peace. Until of course the noise got louder and it sounded like someone had fell out of a tree. It was a pretty loud noise as well, and it sorta startled Changkyun a bit. Then he remembered what he was out here for, but he walked over to where the noise was coming from. 

The more closer he got, the more he saw someone trying to get out of a bush, but struggling to do so. It someone dressed a black and purple jumpsuit, with some weird symbol in the middle and their face was covered with some weird black spiderman kind of mask. Changkyun rushed over to help them out and he managed to get them free from the bushes and brush off the leaves and branched on them. 

He chuckled. "You gotta be more careful there-" 

Suddenly the person tried to attack Changkyun, sliding their foot under him which brought him down. Changkyun hit the ground and the person ran, but he jumped right back up and sprinted towards them, putting them in a submission hold. 

"W-wait! P-please, let me go I don't mean any harm!" They shouted in a muffled voice. 

Changkyun hesitated at first, but sighed and let them go. However, they punched the boy in his stomach and kicked him down to the ground. Changkyun winced in pain as the person jumped on top of him, trying to pull something out. But Changkyun wrestled with them the whole time, and finally managed to kick them in the balls and punch them in the face. The person exclaimed, so at least Changkyun knew he was a dude. 

He kicked him off of him and lifted himself up, running over to fight him while he was down, but the person got up and ran towards him. They had been fighting back and forth for minutes. Every time Changkyun was down, he managed to get back up and the guy seemed like he was tired of it. However, he didn't give up without a fight, he became more and more eager to take Changkyun down. When Changkyun had finally gotten a hold of the guy, he was gonna punch him, but an even bigger fist had met the guy's face as he fell down. 

Changkyun looked up and saw Wonho, who looked like he was out of breath. 

"Damn, you've been gone for like 15 minutes, and I was starting to think you got lost Kyunie." He replied, then chuckled afterwards. 

Changkyun sighed in relief, hugging Wonho tightly. The taller black haired boy smiled, kissing Changkyun's forehead and embraced him back, then they pulled away and saw the guy sitting there with his mask on, watching the whole thing. 

Wonho tsked. "I see you've been busy. Who's your friend?" 

Changkyun shrugged his shoulders. "I-I don't know! They fell out of the tree over there and as soon as I helped them out they got really pissed and started a fight." 

The guy huffed. "So this is what you leave me for?"

Changkyun snapped his head at the guy as he spoke, as did Wonho and his eyes widened. 

"That voice..." 

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, then saw as the guy removed the mask. He had shaggy pink hair, his bangs covering his face a bit but you could still see it even with his shaggy bangs. He looked extremely pissed and he had about a few scars on his face like Changkyun, as well as a busted lip. But his lips looked big even so-

Changkyun was still confused though. "Wh-who are you?" 

The boy's glare darkened as his lip twitched. Then he looked up at Wonho. "So you haven't even told your little friend about me? What a card." 

Changkyun felt Wonho's grip on his waist get a bit tighter, and he started to get worried. Was this guy like Chanyeol was to Wonho? Like a rival or something...or maybe even his brother probably.

"Sorry, I don't tell my friends about my irrelevant ex-boyfriend that ran away like a little bitch, Hyungwon." 

Hyungwon's eyebrow twitched as his glare got darker, and so did Wonho's. 

Changkyun's mouth was just wide open as he looked over at the taller boy surprisingly. Wonho's ex, and the one Plexus member that quit and ran away because he couldn't fight anymore. 

Chae Hyungwon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get your tea or popcorn ladies, bc the jealousy part of this tag is about to pop out *sips tea*


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to say,,,HOLY MACARONI AND CHEESE CLYDE & BONNIE HAS 1K HITS AND 69(tehe) KUDOS! <33 GUYS thanks so much for all the love, I swear i love you guys so much and appreciate the love and support you guys give me, really I do ;-; I'd like to announce that I have A TELLONYM, ma username is still Aniwyd lmaoo. The link is on my twitter, @yoraaaak (yes spelled like that) so feel free to ask me any questions! I also have my instagram @tw1zzlers, so feel free to ask me any questions there because a lot of people who've read C&B when it was on tumblr followed me there so go ahead and follow those! In honor of this accomplishment, I dedicate this chapter to you guys! Thanks so much for the love, I really appreciate it so much! ;;;-))))

"Man I'm telling you, out of all the Marvel heroes, Hulk is the best." 

"But Superman is the superior super hero out of all of them!" 

"Oh please, Hulk would murder Superman." 

"Hulk is a pussy." 

Jooheon threw his drink at Yoongi, who just became red with rage and tackled the blonde haired boy. Kihyun, Wonho, and Minhyuk were all over by Jimin and Hoseok's taco truck of course, minding their own business. However, Wonho started to get a bit worried, since it's kinda been a while since Changkyun walked into the creek. Did he really get lost? I mean, there was a pathway so he shouldn't have. 

But what if he did? Knowing Changkyun, it was easy for him to get lost or confused because of his personality and the way he saw things. But  _also_ , he was pretty smart and could get himself out of sticky situations, like he said he could. So he was fine. Yep, he was spot on perfectly fine and Wonho had absolutely nothing to worry about. 

"Wonho, what are you so worried about-" 

"NOTHING! I'm not worried about Changkyun at all I swear." He exclaimed. He looked over and saw the confused look on Kihyun's face, and the amused one on Minhyuk's.

Kihyun sighed. "I didn't ask you anything about Changkyun. I was asking you if this did count, meaning if eating tacos anywhere counted as eating some authentic Mexican food."

Wonho blushed nervously then shook it off. "Oh, well that doesn't really count because some places don't have authentic Mexican food or even the soul to make it seem like it's actually from Mexico. Therefore-"

"Wonho, please stop. You lying to yourself is even worse than Minhyuk's cooking."

Minhyuk furrowed his eyebrows. "Wait, the fuck is that supposed to mean-"

"Anyway what's going on with you? Why are you so worried about Changkyun?"

Wonho blushed then sighed. "N-nothing I just, well I kinda sent him out there all alone in the creek and I'm just concerned that he'll get lost or something or even worse he'll just get hurt or kidnapped-"

"It's Changkyun, pretty sure he's capable of taking care of himself out there. Besides, he's already been kidnapped, what could be worse?"

Wonho sighed in defeat. "Yeah, I guess your right." 

Minhyuk started giggling and both males turned to him in confusion. Well, Wonho was still confused, as was Kihyun. But Minhyuk just kept giggling to himself and it made Kihyun become more pissed off than confused. 

"Okay why the fuck are you so giggly all of a sudden?" He snapped. 

"I see what's happening here." Minhyuk replied amongst his laughter. 

Kihyun raised an eyebrow. "Aw yeah Maui? Care to share?" 

Minhyuk stopped laughing immediately and furrowed his eyebrows. "Nothing, damn. I was just gonna say that someone's catching feelings but never the fucking mind." 

Wonho widened his eyes then blushed lightly and Kihyun rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you and your dumbass assumptions. Like that time last year where you started that rumor about Yoongi dating Jimin." 

The golden blonde popped his head out of his truck as soon as he heard his name. "What?" 

Minhyuk blew a raspberry. "For your information, it was a prank. We were all on it after you did that dumbass stunt on April Fools." 

"Which one, is it the one where I threw your phone from the balcony on the 9th floor? Or the one when I told you that Jooheon died, I can't remember. Or it's probably the one where I took a picture of you at the Christmas party and posted it because you fucking told Yoongi I had some daddy fetish." 

"YOU DO!" 

The two were just arguing back and forth and Wonho sat there, kinda stuck in his thoughts. He knew what Minhyuk was referring to, catching feelings for Changkyun. To be quite far, Wonho still had a lot to figure out regarding his feelings and he wasn't really sure how he felt about the smaller boy. Sure, he made his heart beat when he went on confidently about them fighting for each other, and he gets turned on when he snaps and fights like a boss. 

But, that was just mutual right? 

Still, all this stuff he was doing for Changkyun, from the rings, to buying stuff and watching over him, to just being there for him it felt like something was there. Maybe he did have feelings for the boy, he was just scared to admit it because he didn't want to make things awkward or even ruin what they have in a way. But even so, it was hard to keep his feelings a secret, because he had felt this way since they fought at the beach and Chanyeol kinda talked some sense into him. 

When he first met Changkyun, he saw him as some soul-less little kid who didn't know what to do with himself. But the more days they spend together and the more he learns how much they have in common with each other, the more Wonho grew closer to him and so eager to want to protect him. Being with Changkyun, surrounded by his innocent aura made Wonho feel whole, more whole than he's ever felt in years. 

And it's been a while since he's been whipped for someone. 

As hard as it was to admit it to himself, he cared an awful lot about Changkyun and protecting him. More than just because he had his mother's spirit but it was like something was pushing him towards Changkyun, telling him that he and him were somewhat destined to be together. 

He didn't know what force it was, but it didn't matter. 

Wonho was for sure that he liked him, even loved him if that was the case. 

Maybe Changkyun liked him back, but was too afraid to say it or admit it. The thought of it made a small smile grow on Wonho's face. Changkyun is probably new to the idea of loving someone else or even someone loving him in return because his parents are so shitty, so he might like Wonho but he's too scared to admit it. 

Well if that was the case then, Wonho would surely become more obvious and open so in case Changkyun  _did_ like him back, then he could say it. And if he didn't, well that sucks for Wonho and he'd be getting all worked up for nothing, but it was now or never. 

He heard a shriek from the creek and looked over in fear. No one else seemed to hear since they were all engaged in their own conversations, so Wonho just walked out and left on his own. It had been a while since he walked in the creek, he actually tried avoiding it since the place kinda brought back a lot of moments. Back when his current ex-boyfriend and him were dating, they were always here in the creek sharing lots of moments. 

It made Wonho feel whole, and special. 

But after the guy had left saying he couldn't fight for him anymore, Wonho became extremely bitter. However, he wasn't really sure if he ever had figured out his feelings for the guy. He was most certainly dating him when they were both 17 and Wonho was still going through his anti-social phase, back when he just needed someone whom could fight for him and he would fight for them as well. After losing everything and taking years to get over it, that was the best thing Wonho could ever ask for. 

He had never expected Changkyun to drop in his life and suddenly twist it. For once he could stop feeling like  _he_ always had to be the protector and fight alongside someone who'd always have his back. Changkyun changed him a lot and made him become more humble, especially after telling him he wasn't all alone since all Wonho's life he's felt alone. Even when dating his first boyfriend, he still felt like it was one-sided and he was all alone. 

Now his heart opened, he finally had fallen in love the proper way. 

And by all means, he was willing to make sure Changkyun knew exactly how he felt about him, no doubt about that. 

When he got deeper in the creek, he spotted Changkyun and was gonna rush over to him until he saw someone else in a black and purple jumpsuit with some spiderman mask on fighting with Changkyun. It looked like they had been fighting for a while, and the guy was getting really sick of Changkyun getting right back up and being a step ahead of him every time he was down. Watching the fight kinda made Wonho's heart beat faster than the speed of sound. 

He was use to seeing Changkyun fight, but he never got a close up like this. The way Changkyun's body moved swiftly as he moved and attacked the hell out of that guy made him so intoxicating. Mainly because he was so badass, able to knock the fuck out of anyone who stood in his way. He fought with so much honor and Wonho had loved watching him move, because it was sort of like he would move with so much passion after the next. 

And hot damn, he looked so good fighting, it also made Wonho hard. 

But he just shook it off and ran up to help when he saw that Changkyun finally had a grip on the guy. Before Changkyun could even punch him, Wonho was already one step ahead of him and punched the guy for him. 

Then he flicked his wrist. "Holy shit, haven't punched a guy in so long." 

Changkyun turned around slowly and saw Wonho staring down at him, smiling. The smaller boy was out of breath, but not too out of breath to grow a small tired smile on his face as he saw Wonho. 

Wonho tried hiding his blush looking at the tired smile and chuckled, "Damn, you've been gone for like 15 minutes, and I was starting to think you got lost Kyunie."

Changkyun sighed in relief, hugging Wonho tightly. Wonho could feel himself blushing at that point, but he shrugged it off, kissing Changkyun's forehead and embracing him back. They pulled away and saw the guy sitting there with his mask on, watching the whole thing. Wonho had glared at him, bringing Changkyun a bit closer to him. 

The uniform the guy had on seemed really familiar but he couldn't pinpoint what it was. He was just pissed that he held up Changkyun in the creek and ruined his outfit, as well as his pretty face. 

_"Goddamn this guy, who the fuck does he think he is to come out of the blue and come after my Kyunie?"_

Then again Wonho, let's not forget that Changkyun is the main target for all mafias and gangs out there, which is in fact led by his father. 

Wonho just tsked. "I see you've been busy. Who's your friend?"  

The smaller black haired boy shrugged his shoulders. "I-I don't know! They fell out of the tree over there and as soon as I helped them out they got really pissed and started a fight."   

_"Of course you tried to help, you're so kind-hearted, innocent, and sweet, and smell like cinnamon rolls every fucking day-"_

"So this is what you leave me for?"  

Changkyun and Wonho snapped their heads at the guy who spoke. Changkyun was confused however, Wonho knew the voice and it made his skin crawl hearing it. The guy removed the mask, exposing his beautiful, but scratched up face. He had shaggy pink hair, his bangs covering his face a bit as well as a busted lip and some scars. 

He also, looked extremely pissed. 

Wonho's grip on Changkyun's waist got tighter as he glared at the boy in front of him, it darkened the more he stared at him. The guy's glare darkened as well, especially when he saw how tight Wonho's grip was on Changkyun's small waist. 

Changkyun was confused though, "W-Wonho...who's this?"

The boy's lip twitched as he snickered bitterly. "So you haven't even told your little friend about me? What a card."

"Sorry, I don't tell my friends about my irrelevant ex-boyfriend that ran away like a little bitch, Hyungwon."   

Changkyun's eyes became as big as saucers. "B-b-boyfriend?!" 

Hyungwon looked down at Changkyun, crossing his arms, then looked up at Wonho and threw on a fake smile. "So this is what you leave me for? Some dumb young little twink that fights like some savage puppy?" 

"W-wait wha-" 

"He's not some dumb twink Hyungwon, and if anything I kinda saw him kick your ass when I ran up here." 

Hyungwon chuckled bitterly. "Wow, that's nice and an interesting story to tell as well. Like I certainly have a lot of questions, starting with, why the fuck are you,  _Lee Hoseok_ , with the son of  _Lim Kang_ and  _Lim Medina?_ What, this is like you getting over a vendetta or something or a plan of yours-"  

"It's nothing Hyungwon, don't worry about it. Changkyun isn't like one of them-"  

"Yeah, I'll believe it when that kid over there kicks my ass-" 

Wonho snickered bitterly. "He did actually." 

It got silent. Changkyun was overwhelmed with all kinds of emotions. He wasn't sure what got him the most, Hyungwon being here and being Wonho's ex, or Hyungwon saying that he's Wonho's boyfriend. Whatever made him overwhelmed, he knew he felt uncomfortable being put in the middle of this, tension. It was awkward and made Changkyun feel small and out of place. 

And that's a feeling of his he's really sick of having. 

Hyungwon grumbled, rolling his eyes. "Whatever, I didn't come here for you or your new little boyfriend, I came here to talk to Xervia." 

"About what?  _You_ fought with her and everyone else and left on a bad note saying we didn't have what you needed. What makes you think we'll welcome you back with warm arms? And if you came here to talk to Xervia, why are you creeping in the creek and fighting with Changkyun?" 

"Well first of all, my motorbike ran out of gas so I was gonna just go through the creek. And of course, oh whoop-de-doo I saw the pipsqueak, who is let me remind you, THE FUCKING SON OF THE PRESIDENT AND MAFIA LEADER LIM KANG AND LIM MEDINA!" 

Changkyun felt even more awkward and overwhelmed with the dirty side-eyed glares he'd get from Hyungwon. The more he stared, the more smaller Changkyun felt and he didn't like it at all. He didn't like that feeling returning. The feeling of  _fear_ all over again.

Wonho could feel how anxious Changkyun was and he knew Hyungwon was the cause of it. 

He sighed. "Look Hyungwon, Changkyun isn't a bad guy and he's actually working for Xervia now. He's been here for a month now and I'm sorry that you can't accept the fact that he's here enjoying himself and that he also almost kicked your ass." 

"But he's the CEO's fucking son! Kang! Hello! Same guy that murdered your parents-" 

"He murdered my mother. My dad isn't dead." 

"Oh I beg to differ." 

Wonho was getting ready to punch the living shit out of Hyungwon right there, but Changkyun kinda tugged on him and it calmed him down. Hyungwon suddenly saw how calm Wonho got as soon as he made eye-contact with Changkyun and it made him think, real hard. 

_"Does he have mind-manipulation too? Like her?"_

Wonho sighed. "Look, Hyungwon do whatever you want okay. Just, if you are coming back to Plexus, leave Changkyun alone okay? He's been through enough as it is." 

Hyungwon looked at Changkyun, then back at Wonho as his glare kinda cleared up, becoming more stern and somewhat sincere. He just turned around, grabbed his things and walked off. Wonho sighed in relief and looked down at Changkyun, smiling softly. 

"Don't worry, he's gone now." 

Changkyun still kinda felt small and shaken up, especially with Hyungwon silently attacking him mentally. It brought up many bad memories back when people would talk bad about Changkyun or assume he's like his parents. Especially when Wonho and him first met and Wonho didn't even like him because he thought Changkyun was just like his parents. He cursed his dad for being so cruel and putting this all on him. 

He cursed his dad for poisoning him and making him seem like some unstoppable fighting monster. He cursed his dad for making him hate himself and unable to gain more self-esteem than he needed to move on with life. 

He cursed his dad for making him suicidal all those years. 

"Changkyun?" Wonho called out and Changkyun was out of his thoughts and looked up at Wonho. 

He blinked. "Y-yeah, I'm glad he's gone." 

"You okay? You kinda blanked out for a second. Is it because of what Hyungwon said about you being evil and whatnot?" 

Changkyun looked down, and he knew he couldn't lie to Wonho. Mainly because the guy could tell when he was lying so quickly it was scary. Just by reading his body language, Wonho already knew his answer. 

He pulled in Changkyun for a hug. Changkyun was startled at first but then wrapped his arms around Wonho's waist, resting his head on his chest. 

"Hey, those things Hyungwon said, don't worry about it okay? He's just some old bitch who's just jealous." 

"But of what? I don't even have anything good about myself to make him so jealous and upset." 

Wonho chuckled lightly. "Well for one, you're the son of a blood-thirsty man that's fucked everyone over-" 

"Wonho that's not helping." 

"Okay okay, yeah that sucks I'm sorry I'm not helping." 

It was silent, then Changkyun softly sighed. "I never asked to be the son of a man who's been lying to me my whole life who's also secretly leading mafias and shit. I just wanted to be me, a boy who likes cartoons, movies, cries when he sees puppies, I never wanted to be involved in all this stuff."

"I know, and if anything none of it is your fault Changkyun okay? You're so innocent and pure, you don't deserve to be dragged in this cruel world. You really don't." 

Changkyun just hugged Wonho tighter and Wonho did the same. Also remember the promise he was supposed to keep to the boy, which was holding him tight and never letting him go. He knew how much Changkyun needed him, but really, it was him who needed Changkyun. 

Without him, he wouldn't feel this strong in the first place. 

He wouldn't feel so whole. 

It made him smile. 

"You wanna know what Hyungwon is also jealous of?" He said. 

Changkyun looked up. "What?" 

Wonho looked down and smiled softly, which made Changkyun blush lightly. 

"He's jealous because the boy who so happens to be Kang's son has caught my full attention." 

Changkyun's blush got deeper. "Wh-what is that supposed to mean?" 

Wonho shrugged as he winked. "It could mean whatever you want it to mean Kyunie.~" 

Changkyun puffed his cheeks, then giggled, pushing himself off of Wonho. Wonho registered his own words and blushed nervously. "W-wait, I didn't mean it like that. Well I did, but I didn't, if that makes sense. That came out really gay, I'm sorry." 

Changkyun just kept giggling and Wonho got a bit frustrated, rolling his eyes. "I-it wasn't  _that_ funny, damn." 

Changkyun saw how frustrated Wonho got and stopped laughing, smiling warmly. "Sorry, I'm just laughing because it was so cute. You were openly flirting with me, and it was really adorable." 

Wonho widened his eyes and then chuckled lightly, wrapping his arm around Changkyun's shoulders as they walked back to the parking lot with the other guys. They were still talking and laughing at Wonho's cute remark, then at some point it got a little silent. 

Then Changkyun spoke up, blushing a bit as he did. 

"S-so, Hyungwon and you were...dating?" 

Wonho saw how kinda nervous he was to ask the question, "Yeah. We're were like the top couple in all of Plexus y'know? I think it was because we were both young, 17, well I was turning 18 so I'm a year older than him. We just seemed cute to everyone." 

"How long have you guys been dating?" 

"Mm, for about 2 years. We broke up as soon as I turned 20 and he said he didn't wanna fight with me anymore. I don't know, the whole story is kinda weird and I don't usually talk about it because it was really one-sided for me. I hate having the feeling that the person I love doesn't love me back. Make me feel-" 

"Small." Changkyun finished. 

Wonho looked down at him with wide eyes. "Yeah, small. Makes me feel small and alone, and I never really had a first love so it kinda really hit me hard."

Changkyun nodded. He knew what that felt like, not really romantic-wise seeing as he's never fallen in love with anyone before, but with his friends and parents, he felt it. He's felt it ever since the day he was born. 

"Wonho?" 

The taller black haired male hummed in response as Changkyun went on. "Have you ever fallen in love?" 

Wonho's eyes widened as he kinda stopped in his own tracks. Changkyun noticed that he stopped and stopped as well. He also saw the blush growing on his face and raised his eyebrows. Wonho felt himself blushing and shook it off, clearing his throat as he proceeded to walk. 

"Well I mean, love is kinda strong. To put it simply, I've never really actually  _fallen_ for anyone, nor have I had my first love. But my mom has told me what it feels like to fall in love for the first time." 

"What does it feel like?" 

"It feels like you're on Cloud9, like you'd die for that person. You would do anything to ensure that person's happiness. When you love someone you would do anything for that person as well as fight for them no matter what, and be so eager to spend time with them and be surrounded by their positive aura. Falling in love is hard because your heart hurts in the process because you're not sure if they love you back the way you love them, but it doesn't matter because you love them anyway." Wonho replied. 

He watched the way Changkyun's big eyes sparkled at the response and chuckled. "Whoever you fall in love with Changkyun, they are damn sure a lucky person." 

Changkyun's heart beat at that, then he smiled as he intertwined his arm with Wonho's. 

 _Yeah, they sure are._  

The two finally made it out of the creek and saw the others. Of course Jooheon and Yoongi were still fighting, and Kihyun, Shownu, Minhyuk and Jimin were all socializing. Everyone else who was outside seemed to be inside, and it did look like the sun was setting as well.

Kihyun had spotted them come out the creek and waved at them both, urging them to both come over. And they did, running towards the guys and Jimin's taco truck. 

"-I'm just saying if you keep this up, chances are you're gonna become some weird fat ass dude who lives in a taco truck." Minhyuk replied. 

Jimin rolled his eyes. "Whatever, if I'm successful enough I can be the best taco flexer of the century." 

Before Kihyun could backhand Jimin, Wonho and Changkyun had ran up to them all. They all saw how scratched up Changkyun's face was and looked worryingly. Then they looked over and glared at Wonho. Minhyuk pushed him away and grabbed Changkyun, holding him tightly. 

"The FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY BABY'S FACE?! What did you get your harsh ass 20 birthday punches in?!" 

Wonho shook his head. "What?! No! I would never even. Oh lord, no he was in the creek and he got beaten up." 

" _By who?_ Jesus Christ Wonho what did you do, fuck him to death and scratch the fuck out of his face?" Kihyun intruded. 

"DID YOU SEXUALLY ASSAULT MY POOR BABY?!" 

"No! He didn't do anything, he helped me out." Changkyun spoke up. 

Kihyun raised an eyebrow. "What the hell happened? Did a squirrel jump you or something?' 

Changkyun blushed nervously then looked away. "U-uh, no. I was climbing the tree because the ball fell in a tree and I uh, I fell in a bush." 

"So, you fell out of a tree?" Kihyun repeated and Changkyun nodded. 

Minhyuk squeezed him tighter. "OH THAT'S EVEN WORSE! POOR BABY PROBABLY ALMOST DIED!" 

Kihyun sighed. "Well, glad Wonho was there to help out. Honestly, we haven't really showed you around the creek and I think we should do that more. Like take a hike or something together as a group one of these days." 

Minhyuk perked up. "That's a great idea! It'll be a nice breather after all these missions we've had these past days. Plus, it's gonna be the first month anniversary of Changkyun being here in Plexus!"

"Hey, I have a lot of hiking activities we could do together as a group. It could be fun!" Shownu added excitingly. 

Jimin also got excited. "I could cook my tacos!" 

It got quiet as everyone looked over at Jimin. He raised an eyebrow. "What? My tacos are fucking fire." 

Changkyun and Minhyuk snorted as Kihyun sighed, slapping his forehead. "Jimin please stop. All offense here, you're not gonna get far with this taco business." 

From behind Wonho grimaced, spitting out some food, and it looked like one of Jimin's tacos. 

"Hey, who the fuck made this? I feel like I just ate out someone's grandmother. Why the fuck does this taste like febreze and mothballs?" He exclaimed. 

Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. "It doesn't taste like that asshole! Besides, I got all those ingredients from my grandmother who transported them from America, thank you very much." 

Wonho threw the taco away, grumbling. "No wonder it tasted shitty, it's an American taco." 

"What do you know?! You've never even had authentic Mexican food!" Jimin exclaimed, punching Wonho's arms. 

Wonho rolled his eyes annoyingly. "Now I know why they don't send you out on missions. How do you expect anyone to coward in fear when you have soft baby hands?" 

Wonho saw how pissed Jimin had gotten and took the chance to run off as the smaller boy chased him around the truck. Changkyun, Minhyuk, and Shownu all laughed and Kihyun shook his head. Suddenly, his eyes caught someone walking with a motorbike. He squinted his eyes and when he finally saw the face of the person, his eyes widened. 

Minhyuk and Shownu looked over and saw as well, and Jimin stopped chasing Wonho to look over too. Wonho pressed his lips together, and Changkyun held tight to Minhyuk, already knowing who the person was. 

The more Hyungwon walked towards them, the more awkwardly silent it got. He swallowed hard and tried parking his bike by Jimin's truck. 

He then cleared his throat and threw a smile. "H-hey guys...did you miss me?" 

It was silent, and the wind blew softly as everyone looked over at Hyungwon. Some looked at him with disappointed and saddened looks, others looked at him rather surprised, not sure how to feel. 

Kihyun was the first to walk forward, taking one good look at the taller boy. 

"Hyungwon..." He said, his expression softening. 

The pink haired boy bit his lip, not sure how Kihyun was gonna respond. He was expecting a slap to the face, or even getting yelled at. Especially thinking that Changkyun and Wonho probably told them everything that had happened. 

But, Kihyun rushed up to him and hugged him tightly. Hyungwon was shocked at first but hugged him back. 

He could hear Kihyun's muffled tears and chuckled lightly, "K-Ki, are you crying?" 

"It's liquid pride asshole! I missed you so much!" 

Hyungwon hugged him tighter, then saw Minhyuk run over and hug him as well as Shownu and Jimin. Yoongi and Jooheon came around no later and ran over to hug him as well, and the pink haired boy teared up a bit at all the love and affection from all his friends. 

Well,  _almost_ all of them. 

Changkyun sighed, feeling alone again of course. He was used to it though, and of course the guys knew Hyungwon longer so they'll probably warm up to him and hangout with him more. Maybe even replace him with Hyungwon later on and send him back home to his dad since they don't need him anymore.

He felt Wonho walk up to him, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. Then he looked up and saw the small smile on his face and blushed a bit, smiling softly. 

Okay, so maybe he wasn't alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still trying to make a playlist for this book lmao, I love doing that when I write because the songs kinda influence me. The song I have for Wonkyun however is Superpower by Frank Ocean and Beyonce, which kinda is a representation of this book and helped me get very far, so feel free to listen! Also, to celebrate this amazing accomplishment you guys can tell me your favorite character of this book! You don;t have to say why they are if you don't want to but y'know, it'd be nice to know!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> agh okay so i think from here the chapters get sorta long,,so if you guys dislike a lot of reading im sworry ;;-;; its how i get out what i wanna say but it makes the story better so suck it up

Xervia exhaled as she relaxed in the hot tub, trying to collect her peace. Sitting there made her think to herself about Plexus and how much everyone was enjoying themselves. Especially Changkyun, on his 20th birthday.

She was so glad that the boy had adjusted to Plexus, getting much more comfortable with his surroundings and whatnot. Made her feel like his replacement mother somewhat, which is what made her laugh to herself a bit. However, the more  _at peace_ she was, the more she slept, the more her thoughts had gotten more....vague. It seemed like all she could think about was her past all those things she did and was involved with before creating Plexus.

As well as working for Kang and his wife and being one of the main reasons Changkyun hospitalized in the first place.

Every time she would think back to that past, the more she'd beat herself up about it but she wouldn't think about it to much. She finally got back at Kang and Medina all those years and had Changkyun on her side, so what was the issue?

Changkyun was safe in secure in Plexus, nothing bad was gonna happen, and Kang nor does Medina know where he is now. So they were fine, none of this was gonna come and bite her in the butt. So why did she feel like something was after her?

No one really knew about all the stuff that she did in the past or anything. Kang didn't know her whereabouts since she had changed her entire appearance, as well as her name and she was fine.

The only person who truly knew about Xervia, who  _knew_ about Hyuna, had left Plexus years ago saying he couldn't fight anymore.

"Miss Xervia." Youngjae called from the door.

Xervia lifted up her glasses and grew a small smile. "Y-yes Youngjae, what is it?"

"Um, someone wishes to see you, and you might actually wanna see who this is."

Xervia nodded as she got out of the hot tub, putting on her flamingo themed robe and walking downstairs to her main office. She had expected it to be someone, like one of her exes since Youngjae had said it was someone she'd really want to see. Or maybe, it was Taemin coming back to Plexus, claiming that he hadn't died he was actually still alive.

That wouldn't warmed Xervia to know that someone in her family was still alive, however it wasn't him.

It was actually someone else. Someone she hoped wouldn't come back after what he did. Her smile slowly faded as she got a glimpse of his face. She wasn't able to recognize him at first because of his attire, but the more she walked down and saw the way he looked up at her, the more her face had became stern.

The more she lowkey became pissed.

"Hyungwon?" She said, her voice sounded deep and dark.

He swallowed hard. "H-hey Xervia, I missed-"

"What are you doing here?" She replied, finally making it down the stairs.

Hyungwon looked down, clearing his throat. "I-I um, I actually wanted to-"

"You really got some nerves walking in here, coming up to me after that bullshit you gave me 4 years ago. You  _really_ got the balls to walk up to me, come to me face to face and say what you gotta say now."

"Xervia, p-please-"

"You really think I wanna talk to you Hyungwon? You really think I wanna talk to you after you after you nearly put everyone's lives at stake? And for what? To prove some stupid point and your loyalty to me, or was it to get over your beef with-"

"HYUNA! PLEASE, J-JUST LISTEN TO ME!"

Xervia froze as she watched the boy shake a bit, few of his tears. Hyungwon had already been through a lot and faced enough disappointment since he was born, considering that she had been there with him through it all and saw what he had been through. Even though he nearly risked the lives of everyone at Plexus, just to prove his loyalty, he was still Hyungwon.

He was still that 6 year old baby boy she had raised and had been with her since the beginning. Hyungwon was still that boy who would make Xervia proud in all ways possible, and also the boy who would push himself to the limit to prove that he was strong in the real way.

That boy was like her son, and she couldn't forget that.

But once he made one mistake and double-crossed them, then said he couldn't fight for her anymore, she felt so frustrated. Not just at him, but at herself. She made Plexus for Hyungwon and for him to grow up and learn how to defend himself and fight for himself, and not just other people all the time. Especially considering how he was towards Wonho, which was very cold and unloving, while also putting the boy down.

He made a lot of mistakes he could never make up for, which was sad for him and the reason he ran away. She had to let him go herself as well, because he would never learn how to be independent and hardcore with how soft she treated him.

"I never meant to hurt my friends or get them in my messes, you know that." He choked out.

Xervia sighed. "I know."

"Do....do they even know that-"

"No, they don't. I've kept it a secret for years now and no one knows Hyungwon, so no need to beat yourself up about it. No one knows about the war and who started it. However-" She crossed her arms, walking over to face the window, looking at the campus from the back. "-I can't be the one to tell them all when the times right. No, if you really wanna redeem yourself then you have to be the one to tell it to them straight."

Hyungwon looked up, his eyebrows furrowed. "Wh-what? Why do I have to-"

"If we're really your family, then it's the only way to earn they're trust. You think Kihyun, Minhyuk, Shownu, and Jooheon will go all buddy buddy on you after what happened? After you mysteriously left? Of course they're heartbroken, and  _you_ left them that way. You disappointed them, so it's up to you to break it to them and earn their forgiveness. Not me."

Hyungwon looked down, trying to hold down his anger and sighed. "Okay, but does this mean that I can come back to Plexus?"

Xervia's eyes widened as she turned around slowly to face him. "Hyungwon-"

"Please take me back Hyuna. Please, I wanna prove myself and do what I wasn't able to do a long time ago if you just let me. There's someone here who I need to fight for and prove how loyal I am to them, and this is the only way. Please...just let me fight."

Xervia watched as the boy got on one knee as he spoke. She wanted to punch him in the face so bad, she wanted to do all kinds of things to him so he could open his eyes and see why she was really made at him. Because he literally put his own life at risk to just protect people because he believe that he had to. It would've been fine if he truly wanted to, but he put his life at stake for no reason, and it didn't feel right.

For other people, he'd be so cold towards them, but when it came to people he loved he'd actually die on the spot for them, and as nice as it was, it wasn't exactly right. He should genuinely fight for people because it's the right thing to do, and feel good about it in the end rather than feeling bitter like he just finished some paperwork or something.

Still, she knew  _exactly_ who he was referring to. She actually knew more than anyone who he still had to apologize and prove himself to.

And that person, was the only person who wouldn't ever welcome him back with open arms.

Wonho.

She sighed, walking over to him and getting on her knee to his level, lifting his face up. He looked at the sincere look on her face before she hugged him tightly. He was shocked, but he hugged her back.

"You can come back to Plexus. But your days as my right-hand are over, I hope you know that."

He grimaced silently, since that wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear. "I understand, Xervia."

They both got up, then Hyungwon spoke. "Also, I'd like to know why the CEO's weapon is here."

Xervia raised an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?"

"You know what I mean. Why the hell is Kang's son here, and why is he all buddy-buddy with Wonho?"

Xervia raised both her eyebrows as she squinted her eyes. "Because the poor boy needed to be saved since he had no clue about what was going on."

"But he's a monster Xervia, and I should know I was fighting with him when I was in the creek! He's just wondering all around and about like an annoying dumb puppy and it's annoying, not to mention he's Kang's son so he could be up to something. I think we should-"

"What? Take him back into the hands of Kang and Medina so they could do all horrible things to that boy? Hyungwon he's been here for a month and my team is one of the best teams in all of Seoul. We're an undercover base, so even if he was up to something we would've been figured it out by now and I would've gotten rid of him myself."

"But Xervia-"

"I already allowed you to walk in her and come back to Plexus. Don't push your limits and get pissed off because he's caught Wonho's attention and is more capable of protecting him and all of us better than you. That's a fact."

"Xervia-"

"Get out Hyungwon, you've wasted enough of my time."

Hyungwon furrowed his eyebrows and sighed in defeat, walking out of the room. Not because he had been yelled at, but because what was yelled at him was right. He saw the way Changkyun fought, shit he was the one he was fighting. He would've almost lost himself to Changkyun because he was so fast, flexible and articulate.

And it pissed him off.

**-**

_Changkyun wasn't sure where he was, but it felt really nice where ever he was. Felt like he was in some kind of heaven, which was weird seeing as all this time he's been having dreams about his past, learning more and more everyday. Especially learning that he and Gina had been close already. But he wasn't sure how to break this out to everyone, or how he should tell them._

_Kihyun and Xervia may believe him though, since they were the ones to introduce him to this sense of his in the first place. He even got the hang of it all and could kinda tell which point in time he was in._

_When he was visiting the past, things would seem more empty. When he was in the present it felt more real. However, he had yet to visit the future, but he was scared because having a future vision which means being able to predict the unknown, and he'd rather be more curious and surprised then know what the expect._

_I mean what was the fun in knowing you were gonna get a surprise birthday party?_

_Suddenly, it had gotten a bit quiet, and that peaceful energy faded. He opened his eyes and looked around and saw a building, it looked like a warehouse. It was pretty big too, and some kids about his age but a bit younger ran out. One had golden brown hair, and the other had blonde hair, which looked very familiar._

_When the young teens ran past him, Changkyun recognized them. It was Hyungwon and Wonho. They were running away from some other guys, a really tall buff guy, and a guy who was about as tall as Wonho. Changkyun also recognized his face when he ran past, and it was Chanyeol. He saw as Wonho and Hyungwon hid behind some bush as the buff guy, Chanyeol, and the other guys_ _ran past._

_Hyungwon sighed in relief. "Geez Wonho, next time you're trying to still something just call Xervia and get some backup."_

_"Well, I wanted us to go out and take them together you know. This is our date baby, no need to ruin it with other people butting in and ruining the fun."_

_Hyungwon rolled his eyes. "Well this sure is one fucked up ass date."_

_"Hey, it's from me and we had a good time together babe. Don't tell me you weren't proud of me when I knocked Hiroshi's ass to the ground."_

_Hyungwon hummed, then got up from the brush and walked off. Wonho followed him and saw as they walked up to the shore of a beach. Changkyun saw as well, it looked like Hyungwon was kinda resentful of something, and wanted to get it out, but he was unable to because he feared that Wonho would be mad or disappointed in him. Changkyun could feel it, he could feel how much Wonho forced himself on to Hyungwon and said he loved him._

_But it wasn't real love, and he knew it._

_It wasn't like he truly loved him either. Their whole relationship was all a lie._

_The only real reason Hyungwon went out with him was to have a reason to fight and protect everyone without Xervia saying he was only just doing it because he had to. Changkyun knew that now, and it frustrated him that he was playing Wonho like that._

_It frustrated him knowing that Wonho was trying hard to make them work, but he wasn't at all. It was almost like he was dating him just dating him to get rid of all the rumors and all the bad remarks off his back. It pissed Changkyun off._

_Wonho walked up to him, wrapping his arms around his waist._

_"C'mon babe, tell me what's up?" Wonho replied, resting his head on Hyungwon's shoulder._

_The_ _boy sighed, shaking himself out of Wonho's_ _grasp_ _. "Nothing, I'm fine. I'm very peeved, but other than that I'm fine."_

_"Well you wanna tell me why? You rarely tell me how you feel or what you're going through and I feel like it's always me talking."_

_Hyungwon rolled his eyes, his inner thoughts basically screaming 'you're_ **_always_ ** _talking.'_

_As much as Changkyun was mad with him and wanted to punch the shit out of him, he was more so astonished with the fact that he was able to read his mind like that. Maybe it was because he was in the past and since it had already happened, he could now understand people's minds and know why it happened._

_Which is how he figured out how Hyungwon really felt in the first_ _place._

_Wonho looked frustrated, but didn't wanna show it. He was a very humble boy, as well as stubborn, but he would_ _never wanna make Hyungwon more mad than he already seemed to be. But he felt like he was put in this role just to stay out of his way so he could prove that he actually had a reason to fight._

_He's overheard Hyungwon's conversations with Xervia many **many** times, and it saddened him to know that the person he was supposed to be so in love with didn't love him back. Changkyun saw all the moments go by when the two of  them would be happy together, but also never satisfied with each other. He also saw what Wonho meant when he said what he and Hyungwon had was one-side. _

_It was like Wonho took charge in the relationship, and Hyungwon was just never satisfied._

_It seemed like he'll **never** be satisfied. _

_A scene that really got to Changkyun was when they had finished a mission, the gang all together laughing their butts off since they successfully succeeded their mission. Kihyun and Minhyuk were still the same, bickering on and on. Jooheon and Shownu were also the same, Shownu being the help and Jooheon the gun master._

_Hyungwon was the defense._

_Which was also Changkyun's place._

_Seeing how skilled he was in fighting made a knot in Changkyun's stomach. Only because he seemed so much better than him, more in control of what he's doing rather than just going berserk. It made him feel small, all over again. He also noticed how isolated Hyungwon made himself from everyone else. Everyone would have a good time goofing around, but Hyungwon was just a stand-by. It was like he didn't even wanna be there, and he was only with them to made it seem like, once again, **he had a reason to fight**. _

_The more Changkyun observed Hyungwon through the flashbacks, the more he started to understand who he was. Maybe that's why he was sent here and that it felt so light at first before he came here. In the beginning, everything was so much easier when it was just Hyungwon and Xervia, but things changed, and the more they changed, the more bitter and heartless he became._

_These people, simply didn't give him what he needed._

_Which is what led to him **leaving**. _

_Changkyun was outside of a bar now, and he kinda got confused. Maybe he was sent to someone else's past now, like Shownu's or more of Wonho's. Then as soon as he went through the door, he saw Hyungwon again, except with some other boy. He was running his fingers through his golden locks, and before Changkyun knew it, the two clashed their mouths together. Changkyun's eyes widened as he saw that the kiss had gotten deeper, and the whole thing escalated quickly when the taller guy had dragged Hyungwon in a back room._

_Changkyun's face paled, then he saw the scene was changing and he was in a room. It looked similar to the living room part of Wonho's room and Changkyun thought he had woken up or something._

_But then-_

_"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"_

_He snapped his head and saw Wonho, hurt and defeated, storming out of the same room where Changkyun was currently staying in. Hyungwon ran out no later, wearing some red shorts and an over-sized black shirt, chasing after Wonho down the halls and Changkyun followed them as they left._

_"LISTEN TO ME IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK-"_

_"Oh it isn't? Clearly, it's me seeing that my boyfriend who I've been with for 2 years has been cheating on me for 9 months with some other guy at a bar. What was his name again? Jaehyun-"_

_"W-Wonho, p-please believe me, I didn't mean to do it okay. I-I was just drunk-"_

_"For 9 FUCKING MONTHS? You expect me to believe that you were just drunk for 9 months Hyungwon?"_

_Hyungwon looked guilty as he swallowed hard. Some of those nights he really was drunk, other nights he was sick and tired of everyone and wanted to get the frustration out. He had never thought of Wonho sexually seeing as he would cock-block it in a way, and he never really loved Wonho to ever participate in stuff like that. He was just his cover, and that's it. But seeing the look of hurt in the taller man's eyes hurt Hyungwon._

_It made him feel something in his little cold-heart._

_Made him feel, **guilty**. _

_Wonho chuckled bitterly. "You know, all I've done was fight for you and do what was best for us. Have you even considered that? Have you even tried to make us work? No. You haven't. You push me aside like I'm just some side piece or that I'm just your backup to prove that you have a reason to fight."_

_Hyungwon's eyes widened in fear. "W-Wonho that's not-"_

_"Don't lie to me. I know everything, I heard everything from you and Xervia."_

_It was silent as Hyungwon got down on his knees, hanging his head down._

_"I'm sorry."_

_Wonho remained silent, not even looking back as he walked off._

_"You were just a cover."_

_Wonho stopped in his tracks._

_"I never loved you. I never wanted to love you or be with you. You were so easy to get to and I needed Xervia to think-no, I needed her to know that I had a purpose to fight. I've never loved because I saw my first love be taken away from me right in front of my eyes and I've been so cold my whole life. Never felt pain or anything. I purposely made myself emotionless."_

_Hyungwon stood up slowly, walking up to Wonho with baby steps. "You were just my cover Wonho. Because you were so closed out from everyone after what happened to you, so I toyed with you and tried to let you shield me. In return I'd force myself to love you, but at the end of the day it would never work. You were nothing but a dumb bunny to me. I would just hate you."_

_Wonho wasn't sure how to feel. He felt all kinds of things._

_Anger, betrayal, hate, disappointment._

_All in Hyungwon, and himself. He let himself get played in his own way, and it was something that he hated about himself. Hyungwon was right, Wonho was **easy** to get to and it pissed him off that he was so open. He shouldn't have let him into his life at all, he shouldn't have helped the boy. _

_He shouldn't have came to him that day, and he shouldn't never let him get to his heart._

_He felt like a fool._

_And his mother would be very disappointed._

_He learned that from that day, to love no one else in this world since they're all fake and he'll just get used in the end. Like with Hyungwon, getting used only for the attention or even a backup and cover for his role._

_He balled his fists, but kept his cool._

_Hyungwon went on. "B-but I've changed. I'm started to learn more about myself more and more and see all the real meaning behind your actions because you can't blame me! I thought you hated me and forced yourself to love me! But it was true, and I know that now! P-please, you help me see such a brighter future rather than the darker one I've seen all my life. I'm done going behind Xervia's shadow, I wanna be myself now, just for you-" He grabbed Wonho's arm. "-I'm changing-"_

_Wonho snatched his hand away violently, pushing Hyungwon away. The golden brown haired boy blinked confusingly and then looked over at Wonho, who had all kinds of hurt in his eyes. It made Hyungwon feel more **guilty** than he had already felt. _

_Wonho just gave him a small smile in defeat, and it only killed Hyungwon a lot more inside._

_He looked down. "I'm sorry, but I can't fight for you anymore."_

_It was silent, and he flinched, expecting Wonho to smack him._

_But-_

_"Well I hope you're satisfied now."_

_That's all he said before walking off._

_Leaving Hyungwon there, **alone**. _

**-**

"Hey Changkyun!" Kihyun called. "The food's here! Come get some!" 

Changkyun popped his eyes open and yawned a little bit. He had forgot he was in the fighting room with Kihyun, Yoongi, and Shownu. However, they were having a good ass time goofing around with the weapons and Changkyun took that chance to take a small nap. 

He actually hadn't much sleep in the last couple of days. He was either busy with Minhyuk and Jooheon's wedding plans, on missions, or training. He got to see Wonho in those split times, but when he got the chance to see Wonho, it would be night time and he's be pretty decked out. Still he made the best of those moments because Wonho deserved it for all his hard work he's been doing. 

Also because, Wonho had been acting very weird lately. He wasn't sure if he was sick or something but he didn't wanna bother seeing as last time Wonho was acting weird, he yelled at Changkyun for asking what was going on. Still, it wasn't even a bad weird, it was a weird as in waking up next to Changkyun at the end of the bed, waiting for him to wake up. And they would spend their mornings together, Wonho had became more clingy and Changkyun was shocked at it at first, but didn't really mind. 

He actually like the attention he was receiving. 

Maybe it was a birthday gift and Wonho was just being unusually nice. 

Or- 

"Hey Changkyun, what's up with Wonho lately?" Shownu brought up and Changkyun spat out his fruit punch immediately, right on to his neighbor, Kihyun who was really pissed. 

Then he blushed and chuckled nervously. "Ah, things are going great! J-just nice and dandy, yep! Wonho's just being his good old nice self y'know that's all! Ahahahahah!" 

Shownu raised an eyebrow, then shrugged his shoulders. "Ah well, he did kinda help me stock up the RV this morning, and he was in a pretty good mood." 

Changkyun nodded as he took a sip of his fruit punch. 

"He even did the cutest little gesture and put chocolate tarts in the fridge because he said that was your favorite snack-" 

Again, Changkyun spat his drink on Kihyun. "Wh-what?!" 

Yoongi added. "You know what you're right! When we were practicing down here yesterday he kept doing this one move and said it was his favorite because it's Changkyun's finishing move. Also said it turns him on-" 

Changkyun was gonna spit out his drink again, but instead screamed, and covered his head, blushing like crazy. Kihyun rolled his eyes, wiping off the fruit punch he had on himself with a napkin and then sighed. 

"Wonho's a fruitball and has been acting weird all week but that's normal. It's  _Wonho_ you guys." 

"Yeah, but it's very unusual for him. He's been a little  _too_ nice lately." Shownu replied. 

Yoongi nodded. "Yeah, and all these reasons seem to add up to have something to do with Changkyun." 

Changkyun saw their lurking eyes and hid his blushing face. 

Kihyun sighed in defeat. "Well, now that you mention it, it was kinda nice of him to help me out a bit. Saying it's something Changkyun would appreciate and makes him seem like a better man for him." 

Changkyun looked up and saw the grin forming on Kihyun's face. "If you ask me, I think it's because he likes you." 

Shownu and Yoongi nodded and Changkyun's eyes widened. 

_Wh-what?! Like me?! Him, and me?! No way!_

But even he started to see what they had meant. Wonho had seem more open now and less closed out as he had been. Especially since Changkyun's birthday when he told him about his past with Hyungwon. Or most definitely ever since the day on the beach when Changkyun told them they were in this together. 

Maybe that's what got him. 

And at some silly point, he finally realized how he really felt about Changkyun. The thought of it made a small smile form on his face. The thought of Wonho liking him or even thinking about him in that way made him feel all giggly inside, and was probably he had that feeling in his stomach. He had never felt this kind of thing before, which is why it was all so new and scary for him. He had never felt,  _loved_ before. It made him feel weird, but he liked it, and he wanted to keep that feeling. 

Most definitely because Wonho deserved better. He deserved someone who wants to get to know him, and loves him in the right way. And the fact that Changkyun is the reason he's finally opening back up after years, and after Hyungwon, makes it even better. Changkyun couldn't stop the smile from growing on his face when he kept thinking about it. 

When he thought about how much Wonho has done because of him and all for him. The more he did, the more the man had made him feel completely helpless and whipped. Maybe he was doing all this to get Changkyun's attention and show him how he felt so Changkyun wouldn't have to feel scared to tell him that he felt the same. It was best if they talked it out, and see what happens. 

Maybe Changkyun could finally know what a kiss feels like, maybe even learn how to makeout with someone and get lost in Wonho's plump lips, or be like those cute couples in the movies. 

He's also 20 and Wonho is 24, and a experienced, good-looking man. So maybe after a few months of them dating, they could even-

"Hey Hyungwon! I didn't see you come in!" Yoongi called out, which took Changkyun out of his thoughts. His face paled as he saw the taller boy, a tan shirt tucked in his black skinny jeans, his fingerless gloved hands in his pockets somewhat, and his hair sun bleached and parted, so his face was more exposed. The more he walked up to them, the more smaller Changkyun started to feel again. 

He took one of the pieces of chicken from Yoongi's plate, whom was pissed afterward but shrugged it off. 

"So what you guys up to?" He replied, sitting at the table. 

Right across from Changkyun. 

Kihyun spoke up. "Well we were supposed to be training today but it seemed more like a chill day today so we've been talking down here. Changkyun's been catching up on the sleep he missed and stuff." 

Hyungwon's eyes narrowed towards Changkyun, dark and unwelcoming. Changkyun just felt all the pain of his past returning, and he didn't know why every time Hyungwon came around he felt so small again. Feeling like he wasn't good enough and he never was. 

Then his tired eyes looked over at Kihyun again. "Ah, that's nice. This whole time I've been working my ass off at the guild and you all have been chilling." 

Yoongi's eyes widened. "W-wait! The guild building is today? Holy shit I fucking forgot, I wanted to redeem my safe but I never thought about it." 

Kihyun rolled his eyes. "You put the same shit in their every year. I fucking long ass letter about how much you have a handcuff fetish, and a pistol that you keep saying is from your great Mexican uncle Juan." 

"It is! And I still have 6 more left!" 

Changkyun raised an eyebrow. "What's a guild?" 

Shownu spoke up. "It's like a big old time capsule where we keep all our treasures of the year. We do it every year, it's like a tradition where we just keep our shit safe so no one can reach it so people put a lot of valuables in there like weapons, money-" 

"My edibles are probably still in there!" Yoongi exclaimed. 

Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows. "Ew! You mean those ones from Jimin's party 4 years ago?" 

Yoongi nodded. "Yeah man! I wanted to keep those in there because their special to me, y'know?" 

"Ah, the rats probably have gotten to it by now Yoongs." Hyungwon replied. 

Yoongi huffed, getting up from his seat. "Well, we're just gonna have to wait and see! C'mon Ki, let's go fix our safes." 

Kihyun rolled his eyes. "Are you serious?! Yoongi, I'm not-" 

"No questions asked! Let's go!" Yoongi replied from the door. 

Kihyun grumbled, glaring at Hyungwon. "Curse you for mentioning it to him." 

Hyungwon winked as the ashy haired boy got up and ran over to Yoongi. 

"I outta go too. I wanna put a few things in there as well and get some feelings out." Shownu nodded, then walked out as well. Changkyun sighed to himself, then felt himself shaking because he was alone. 

Alone with Hyungwon. 

He looked over and saw the unamused, dark look on his face, then looked away quickly, not sure what to say. It was kinda silent, and very uncomfortable for Changkyun so he was gonna just get up and leave. Maybe even find Wonho and have that talk. 

But-

"So, does Kang know you're here? Acting all high and mighty?" Hyungwon spat. 

Changkyun grimaced as he answered. "M-my dad doesn't know anything. F-for a-all he knows, he thinks Wonho kidnapped me by himself." 

"Ah, typical Kang. Now I'm starting to see why everyone says you're not like him. He's so quick on his feet, and thinks without question. You just, seem like nothing more than a pathetic doormat." 

Changkyun face paled as he was starting to get that knot in his stomach again. The feeling of being put down, and told how much of a disappointment he was compared to his parents. He was sick of it, sick of being told how little he was, and it was annoying. 

"Well, that's what I thought about you until we fought." Hyungwon replied, getting up and walking into the fighting room. "You almost fought like a savage warrior, some aggressive little wolf trying to protect his family. Cute, but it won't get you anywhere." 

Changkyun watched as Hyungwon removed his gloves, placing them on some nearby table. Then turned around slowly. 

"So, let's see what you're really made of? If people say you're really different than you're parents then I wanna see it for myself." 

Changkyun swallowed hard. "Wh-what do you mean?" 

Hyungwon's eyes got darker and he grinned. "I want to fight you. You and me, right here." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aGH THE MONSTA X DRAMA IS COMING OUT AND THERES WONKYU N DKFFKDKSFDFDSF
> 
> ALSO GO STREAM LIVIN' IT UP RN


	13. Chapter 13

Changkyun felt frightened, his eyes widened. "Wh-what?" 

Hyungwon shifted himself as he walked around the area. "I wanna fight you silly puppy. You're a lost uncontrollable idiot and you were lucky that I lost my balance otherwise I would've kicked your ass." 

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows.

 _A lost, uncontrollable idiot?_ Yeah, he was sure the one to talk. Last time Changkyun checked, the guy nearly got fucking tired of fighting Changkyun only because he could control his stamina and get up every time he was knocked down. Changkyun was a better fighter, he knew he was, and he knew he could take Hyungwon down since his stamina control was incredibly better than his. But Changkyun also had low self-esteem, which got the best of him. 

And he could tell that Hyungwon knew, because he would take the chance to take the boy down with all kinds of insults to the best of his ability. That was his strength, fighting with his words, because killing the self-esteem first and lowering a person's confidence could slower their movements, and that automatically helps you win. It's what Hyungwon had, that Changkyun didn't have, and he was good at it too, because Changkyun had the lowest self-esteem all his life. 

But it also confused him because how did he knew that he was so easy to get to? It's like he almost knew everything to attack Changkyun with like someone's told him. 

 _Weird_.

The smaller boy rose up from his seat, walking slowly into the fighting area. It wasn't dark and the floors had rubber mats so if you fell on the floor, least you wouldn't have a concussion. Not to mention, it was also pretty wide and it was the size of an entire ice skating rink. He swallowed hard, taking off his gray jacket and setting it aside, he could feel himself shaking the closer he was getting to Hyungwon, who looked so eager to kick his ass on the spot. 

Changkyun was thinking that he should just let him win to save himself the shame. Especially considering the fact that he was a better fighter and it could save the extra effort for Hyungwon. He should just let Hyungwon get his punch and then leave so he can do what he was trying to do earlier. The more he approached him, the more shaken he felt. He was trying to get over that fear and just get it over with, but each step he took he grew more and more afraid. 

He felt really  _small_. 

He flinched a little bit, then stretched out his body, and sighing in defeat. "Okay, let's get this over with." 

Hyungwon raised his hand, then Changkyun flinched a bit. He looked over as he saw the taller boy laugh in response at his action. 

"Aha, okay this is bullshit." He replied, chuckling right after. 

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, uncovering his face. "Wh-what is? I thought we were sparing?" 

Hyungwon sighed. "Ah, we were, until I realized how bullshitty this is." He started laughing again. "Agh, what am I even fighting you for right? You kicked my ass back there, I have no reason to even fight you! I'm just asking for attention as always, aha!" 

Changkyun sighed in relief, chuckling a little bit as well. "Y-yeah, that does sound pretty silly when you think about it."

The two were laughing together, but Changkyun was still kinda confused as to why they were laughing, and why Hyungwon was being so nice all of a sudden. Maybe he did see that this was all silly and they could just be friends. It would be best for the both of them. That smaller feeling in Changkyun's stomach started to fade, but it was still stuck there because something felt wrong. 

It slowly became silent, and the feeling started to slowly grow back. Hyungwon hung his head down as he slowly walked up to Changkyun, who started to get anxious again. But he tried to rid of it, since Hyungwon wasn't interested in fighting anymore. 

He just chuckled nervously. "Um, Hyungwon are you-" 

The taller boy put his hands on Changkyun's shoulders, dark eyes looking deep in those dark pools of his. Hovering over him like he was a lost puppy who didn't belong where he was. 

"I get it now, you have this exterior build to protect yourself, right? That's why you let Wonho kidnap you, and why you fight the way that you do. It's to protect yourself because you're scared right?" 

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows. "S-scared?" 

"Oh please Changkyun, you can't hide the fact that you're scared from me. I could sense your fear from the other side of the room. Like even when I attacked you, you got all tough and shit but when I didn't give up it made you become scared. I could tell." 

His grip on his shoulders got tighter. "When you snap, it's only to protect whatever it is that your fighting for. It's not Wonho, or anyone in Plexus, it's for yourself because you're trying to find yourself which is why you stayed here. You're trying to learn more about yourself because your parents did something to your memory and now you're starting to learn who you really are. It's cute." 

Changkyun stiffened when Hyungwon came closer to his face, close proximity. "But no matter who you  _try_ to be or who you try to prove yourself to be, you'll never be good enough. Not for Plexus, not for the others, not for Xervia. Most definitely not for Wonho, so stop trying and go back into your little cave lost puppy." 

_But he_ _**is** _ _good enough._

"You don't belong here, and you never will. Wonho only fights for you because he feels bad and you have the aura of his mother, not because he likes you." 

_He_ **_did_ ** _love him, but more than because he was just like his mother._

"You're simply not good enough and you never will be. So you should just accept who you really are." 

_He couldn't. He hated himself so much, he could never accept his true nature and who he was. But he knew one thing, he was pretty_ _**damn** _ _sure that he was better than Hyungwon. That's a downright_ **_fact_ ** _and he was pretty damn sure of it. At least he was sure of who he was and what he was fighting for, least he had a heart and empathy for others. Least he gave a damn about Wonho. Sure he was weak in his own ways, but dammit he loved the man and would protect him until he didn't have the ability to anymore._

Hyungwon shoved Changkyun roughly, then started to walk out. 

"You think you're any different than me?" Changkyun spat. 

Hyungwon stopped in his tracks, then turned around slowly, crossing his arms. "Of course I do, I'm ten times better than you at anything and everything I do." 

_But you're_ **_not_ ** _. You may say that, but you're really just all talk because you think your word will defend you._

Changkyun lifted his head up, it was as if something had snapped inside him. Someone who had wanted to get the words out through him had taken over and pushed that energy to him, he could feel it. He was was ready to let out all the anger he possibly could. 

"You've got some nerve." He tsked, crossing his arms. "You're no better than me and you know it. You fight with your words thinking that you can put that person down with your words rather than with your fists, but that only makes you a coward." He gave him a deadpanned stare. "I fight with my heart, soul, body, and mind and it's all for Wonho. So don't you dare go on making assumptions about me when you don't even know me." 

Hyungwon looked taken back and also, surprised as well as confused. Then he bit his lip back, trying to conceal his inner anger and his urge to want to slap the hell out of the boy who was just telling him off. But then he realized, the boy was just as week as he was. All the information he knew about the boy, he was just a weak puppy trying to survive. 

Made Hyungwon chuckle lightly. 

"Look I get it. You're really trying to be tough here so I can get off your back is that it? Think you're hot shit because you think some hot ass blockhead is gunning for a taste? Well you're living a lie. Like I said, you're not good enough and you will never be good enough. You either got it in this world or you haven't, and you  _haven't_." 

Then he gave the boy the nastiest smirk as he slyly replied. "So you should just be happy with who you really are." 

It was silent. Brutally silent as Hyungwon stood there, with that same grin on his face. He had got the boy on a lock finally. 

Or at least he thought he had. 

"Fine, you wanna see who I really am?" 

Before Hyungwon could even reply, Changkyun had ran up to him giving him a direct punch to the face. Hyungwon fell back hard, and Changkyun jumped right on top of him, punching him so many times he lost count eventually. Hyungwon had tried fighting back and dodging each hit, but it was like Changkyun had gotten more strength after each punch. All his attacks got powered up through his emotions. The more pissed off he was, the more energy he'd get to beat the living shit out of someone. 

Changkyun was entirely done with it all for a fact. 

He was sick of it, sick of feeling small and people pushing him to be someone he's not. Even while he's slowly learning more and more about his past and how worthless and pointless it really was. The poor boy finally had some happiness in his life, something that was his, something he loved and could enjoy, only for it to be taken away. Like it always was. 

Someone was always taking something that belonged to Changkyun, taking away his happiness. He was really sick of it all and just wanted to keep that happiness no matter what. Which is why tears slowly started to shed the more he punched Hyungwon in the face, not even caring that his face was full of scars. Changkyun wanted to feel happy and not feel like a mistake and disappointment since he knew he was in a way. He wanted to feel important, needed. 

He wanted to feel  _special_.

Hyungwon gripped Changkyun's fists before they could reach his face again, "Y-yeah! Th-that's right, go ahead and kill me! With my blood on your fists, since that's all you kn-know how to do is kill people! J-just like y-y-your parents!" 

"I'M NOT LIKE MY PARENTS! I DON'T KILL PEOPLE!" 

"I SAW YOU! On the n-n-nighT the Lee Mafia collapsed. I saw you kill one of the leaders with your own bare hands and not an inch of emotion on your face." 

Changkyun's eyes widened as he froze and memories started flashing in his mind. He covered his ears, trying not to listen because the flash of these strange memories were really getting to him, and he wanted it to stop. 

But Hyungwon didn't stop. 

"I saw you do it! I saw you kill Lee Gina."

Changkyun's eyes popped open as an image in his head played through. He looked as if he was 10 years old, he was selfless, emotionlessly gripping on a huge amount of beach blonde hair which caused the familiar female's head to lift up. Then, as if told to do by a figure behind him, he lifted up his katana, and sliced her head off completely. The body became cold and collapsed to the floor as Changkyun still held the head of the person by their hair. 

The Changkyun watching it watched it all in fear, then looked down at his hands and saw blood as his face paled. He looked up and saw a 14 year old version of Wonho crying as he looked at the body. Then he turned his head over to Changkyun, pointing to him. 

"I-I-IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!" 

Changkyun shook his head as tears fell down from his face. "I-I didn't! I-I w-would never do anything like that!" 

Then he stilted as younger versions of himself circled him. They all looked like emotionless dolls, their eyes completely pitch black as they pointed at him. It was like the older he got, the more selfless and emotionless he was. 

They all chanted. "Killer. Killer. Killer. Killer." 

Changkyun just couldn't stop crying as his eyes were glassy and he could see a single thing. It had all became a blur as he felt himself being pushed to the ground harshly and they all started pointing at him, continuing to chant. Changkyun felt as if he couldn't breathe and that he was trapped. The more he covered himself and covered his ears, the louder the chants became. He just exclaimed really loudly. 

Back in reality, Hyungwon had lifted himself up, pushing Changkyun roughly. Then as the smaller boy looked up, he saw that the taller male was now hovering over him in a corner, looking completely disgusted at his weak state. 

Then Hyungwon tilted his head to the side. "Go home lost puppy. You don't belong here." He tossed a pocket knife at his head and tsked. "You might wanna use that too, weakling." 

With that, he left the fighting arena. Leaving Changkyun in the corner, crying, scared, completely hopeless, and alone. 

_And **small**. _

**-**

"Geez, what the fuck was I thinking buying a versace speedo?" 

"Dunno, but can you wear it on our honeymoon?" 

"No. I'm not."

Minhyuk poked his lip out as he pleaded. "C'mon baby! Your body looks amazing now than it did before. I'd love to see what it would look like with that sexy speedo on if you gave it a try-" 

"No Minhyuk, and that's final. You didn't hear me saying that when you pulled out that cute lingerie set you had stashed in there so don't go begging for me to wear this fucking gross ass speedo." 

The strawberry blonde rolled his eyes. "Jooheon, that fucking lingerie is from 5 years ago from that one mission when we were going undercover together. I've grown and I can't fit it anymore so even if you did ask it wouldn't work." 

Jooheon chuckled lightly as he elbowed Minhyuk. "Heeeey, remember when you were my sugarbaby for that mission? When we were off work we'd fool around and you'd be my baby boy." 

Minhyuk chuckled lightly as Jooheon wrapped his arms around his waist, then turned around to face him, wrapping his arm around his neck. "I also remember when you gave me the best night of my life." 

"Oh yeah baby?" The other blonde whispered back seductively. "What did I do?" 

Minhyuk giggled a little bit. "Well you-" 

"Ew what the fuck? C'mon now guys, right in front of my salad?" 

Both turned over to see Wonho holding a box of some things he was getting ready to put in his safe. But apparently he had been stopped by the PDA going on right in front of him. Minhyuk and Jooheon cleared their throats, slowly pulling away from each other. 

Wonho rolled his eyes. "Save it for the honeymoon you two geez. You get to fuck each other til your hearts content and shit just don't fuck right in front of me please, thank you."

"Aw c'mon Wonho. Changkyun and Minhyuk planned for the wedding to be in 7 months until everything here was cleared up like the missions and whatnot. Let us have a little bit of fun." Jooheon huffed, placing his hands right back around Minhyuk's hips, not even noticing how flustered the boy had gotten because of it.

Wonho rolled his eyes as he finally reached his safe, which wasn't to far from theirs, and placed his box down. "Whatever, just no more PDA in my face." 

Minhyuk giggled. "I think you're just mad 'cause you're single."

"You know, you wouldn't be single if you had confessed to the kid already." Jooheon spat and Wonho's face became as red as a cherry. 

"Wh-what?! Confess what?! I have no fucking idea what you're talking about. Minhyuk I think your fiance is delirious." 

Minhyuk and Jooheon looked at each other before they gave Wonho, who was completely  _clueless_ , an unconvinced look. 

"So, constantly being there by his side during the missions-" 

"We're just partners." 

"But what about the matching rings-" 

"I want him to feel welcome! Damn, always gotta assume something." 

"Changing your hair color to his-" 

"IT WAS A COINCIDENCE! AND KANG'S HAIR COLOR WAS RED, SO I DROPPED IT!" 

Wonho crossed his arms, blushing like crazy and getting completely frustrated. Then he looked over and saw Minhyuk and Jooheon still with the unconvinced glares on their faces and sighed, looking down.

"Guys I don't know. I'm just scared that he'll reject me at some point." Wonho finally admitted, then as he registered his own words he realized how helpless it sounded and groaned, putting his face in his hands. 

Minhyuk sighed, walking over to him and patting his shoulders. 

"Don't be scared Wonho, it's okay. I'm pretty damn sure Changkyun likes you a lot, I can just feel it." Minhyuk replied. 

Wonho looked up. "You really think so?" 

"Yeah, you too are just too pussy to spit out your feelings and talk." Jooheon spat. 

Wonho felt attacked, and then looked over to Minhyuk for defense, but the boy just nodded in response and Wonho sighed. 

"Look, I understand buddy after Hyungwon you just got really frantic and felt hurt and lied to. I get it. But move on man, it's been years since that happened and your life hasn't been happy and on track ever since Changkyun and you know it. It's time for you to get on with your life and be with someone who's always gonna keep you safe, never lie to you, and will be with your with their entire body, heart, and soul." Jooheon replied. 

Minhyuk nodded. "And their ass too, because ass is also a sentimental quality." 

Jooheon and Wonho looked over at him confusingly As he crossed his arms pridefully as if he said the most smart and prideful thing in the entire universe. Then they shrugged their shoulders.

Maybe they were right. Maybe it was about damn time for Wonho to step his game up and move on. He was completely ready to do so and he said to himself that he would make Changkyun more comfortable and aware of his feelings so in case Changkyun liked him back he would say something. Well, he was done just waiting and it was trying to make the first move no matter what. Least he knew Changkyun would go easy on him no matter that response he gave him.

He stood up determinedly, punching the air. "You guys are right! It's time for me to step my game and stop waiting for things to just happened. Time for me to actually do something about it."

Jooheon smiled brightly. "That's my boy-"

"Good gracious! Thank the heavens! GOD YES, HE HASN'T SINNED ANYMORE! YOU'VE BLESSED MY SON! THANK YOU JESUS CHRIST YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Both looked over at Minhyuk worryingly who just huffed. "I've been waiting years to say that. I had a whole ass speech planned and everything. Like for when Wonho and Changkyun ever get married too I even have a-" 

"MINHYUK!" Wonho exclaimed, his face redder than ever. "WE'RE NOT EVEN DATING YET, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK WE'LL GET MARRIED?!" 

Minhyuk blew a raspberry. "Oh c'mon I see it now! In about 4 or 5 years from now, you and Changkyun will be tired from overcoming this big ass mission as a badass couple, then your headass is gonna take advantage of that opportunity to get on your knees and propose. Changkyun's gonna say yes, and there's gonna be a big ass explosion while you guys kiss. I already see it."

Wonho just pictured it in his mind, then huffed. "That sounds like a snippet from a James Bond movie." 

"Well, don't come crying when in the future it actually fucking happens." Minhyuk rolled his eyes. 

Jooheon sighed. "Well shit, ain't got no time sitting here waiting for it to happen. Let's go ahead and get Wonho to pour out how gay he is to Changkyun and shit. Maybe we can even get him to create a safe in the guild, I mean he's been here long enough." 

"Mm, I guess so. Oh! His can be next to Wonho's and they can work together like a cute little couple like us!" 

"Yeahhh, I sure love to sit here and flirt with Changkyun while recalling all the moments I fucked him in the ass as he called me daddy in a fucking lingerie. How romantic, Alexia play Drunk in Love by Beyonce." Wonho replied sarcastically. 

Minhyuk rolled his eyes. "Bet that's gonna happen too! I can see it now, we're gonna be on a undercover mission dealing with gangs and strip clubs and Changkyun's gonna be in a lingerie and give you a lap dance-" 

"Okay enough predicting the future Minhyuk, let's go find the boy." Jooheon replied, and they all walked out the guild. Of course they walked right past Hyungwon, not even noticing him limping and walking inside the building. 

"Now where was he again?" Minhyuk asked, and Wonho shrugged his shoulders. 

Jooheon spoke up. "I remember Ki telling me that they were all in the fighting arena, so maybe he's in there." 

And they went, rushing there quickly, most definitely Wonho. He couldn't wait to see the look on the boy's face after he said what he had to say. He couldn't wait to finally have the boy in his hands, all his. He couldn't want to caress his cheeks, and hold his face in his hands as he kissed him softly. All those times when they were even standing next to each other or walking together he always had the sudden urge to wrap his arms around the boy's shoulders, or even his waist. 

He already couldn't hold himself back when Changkyun had squeezed him tightly on his birthday a couple weeks ago. At that very moment he just wanted to kiss the boy's cute little cheeks and tell him how important he was. He knew Changkyun was hurt and never received real love, and he had never received real love either since it was all facade. 

Now it can be real, and they can experience it together. 

As soon as they reached the arena doors, Wonho didn't waist anytime brushing right past Jooheon and Minhyuk, running as fast as sonic. He busted through the doors with the brightest and widest smile he's ever had, and if you saw it, you'd see how precious it was and how excited he was to tell Changkyun everything. 

But as soon as he looked around, and spotted a familiar person crouched up in the corner, he froze and became a bit frightened. 

"Kyunie?" He said softly, then walked up to the boy slowly. 

As soon as he got closer to him, it was indeed Changkyun, looking extremely cold, pale, and knocked out. Wonho's face paled when he saw his wrists, which had tons of deep scars on each part of his body, the blood still dripping. Changkyun was still holding a small pocket knife in his hand, with his blood all on it, but Wonho didn't pay any mind to that. He slid over on his knees and held the smaller boy in his hands, calling out his name and shaking him so he could wake up, but there was no use. 

Changkyun's body looked completely selfless, hair all messy, and his face seemed dry from crying a lot.

Minhyuk and  Jooheon ran in no later at the scene. Both of their eyes widened and Minhyuk was the first to quickly rush over, eyes slowly filling up with tears as he also held Changkyun in his hands. 

"M-my baby! What the hell happened?!" He exclaimed. 

Wonho just shook his head, tears falling down his eyes as well. "I-I don't know! I just found him here! Y-y-you don't think he's-" 

"No. He's not." Jooheon replied after checking the boy's pulse. "He still has a heartbeat, he's just unconscious right now." 

"W-we have to get him to his room and clean up his scars." Minhyuk replied. 

Wonho nodded as he picked up the lifeless boy and held him bridal style in his hands as he, Minhyuk and Jooheon walked out. 

**-**

_Changkyun opened his eyes and saw that he was surrounded by this soft interior. It was what he needed, given his state he felt pretty weak. When he finally got the strength to get up, his surroundings changed and he was on the rooftop of a building, a familiar building. The sun was setting, and he looked over to see a younger version of himself, 10 years old, and Gina of course, dressed in nice formal wear, sipping cans of Pepsi while staring at the sunset._

_They were talking about something, and Gina laughed warmly, holding Changkyun by his shoulders._

_"Wow! So Hoseok really killed all those guys with just his fists? And your husband killed all those men the same way?" Changkyun asked, continuing on from their current conversation._

_Gina nodded. "Yes sir! They're like my human shields because they're always competing against each other to see who can save me first. I always tell them no and end up being the one to come up on top at the end when their both down, kicking ass like no tomorrow."_

_"That's so cool Gina, I can't wait till I grow up and fight! When I do, I wanna be just like you and fight!"_

_"Oh, no you don't Changkyun. My life is exciting but also risky. One of these days I could lose it so I try my best and live my life to the fullest."_

_Changkyun oohed. "That's so cool. I still wanna fight like you y'know? Like, I only fight now because my parents make me and we're not nearly as close as you are with your son and husband. I usually do all the fighting and....k-killing...like a human robot."_

_Changkyun saw as the younger version of himself looked taken back after registering his own words, then he looked angry as well as disappointed with himself._

_"M-my parents don't love me as much as they're supposed to. My dad just sends me here to get my shots and well injected with the stuff that makes me superhuman like everyone else here. I was never really happy, ever single day I'd just hate myself even more. Even when you tell your stories, I'd get so just of them, of your son who's so lucky to have two parents who love him. I just-" tears fell from the smaller boy's eyes. "-I wanna be loved one day."_

_It was silent, and Changkyun expression softened as he heard himself. He was still feeling that way now, especially with these flash of memories that he received. He never loved himself, nor was he ever satisfied with the life he had. All he wanted was some excitement, and someone to share it with._

_Someone to love._

_Gina sighed. "When I was a little girl I felt the same way. I was trapped here in this human project since I was little because my dad liked making me superhuman and abusing me in all ways possible. Just to save himself and his empire. Until I turned 16, and the whole place was ambushed. I thought I was a goner, but a boy, who looked 18 kidnapped me. That boy ended up becoming my husband a few years later and I had a son with him. From that day forward, I always look back on that day Jinyoung kidnapped me, because I never knew getting kidnapped would save my life."_

_The lovely beach blonde haired woman looked down at Changkyun, who's eyes sparkled as she told her story._

_She chuckled. "One day, someone will come and sweep you off your feet Changkyun. Even if they do come and kidnap you, you'll feel like getting kidnapped was the best thing since chocolate tarts were invented."_

_Changkyun giggled as Gina booped his nose, then hugged him tightly._

_Then Changkyun spoke. "When I fall in love, your gonna be the first to know and also invited to my wedding, okay?"_

_Gina chuckled lightly. "Okay, I can't wait to come!"_

_"Then one day, we're gonna go to Mamayo Beach in Japan! You and me, on our vacation...of course when I get a bit older and can leave the house."_

_Gina chuckled. "Really? My favorite beach that I'm always telling you about?"_

_"Yeah! We're gonna go there, together!"_

_Changkyun smiled as he watched them both giggle happily, hoping the happy and warm feeling would never end. Then it went black, and when everything popped back, he saw it. He saw many flashbacks and memories of people being thrown, killed, shot, all dying. And he stilted as he saw the cause of all those murders._

_It was a younger version of him._

_He looked completely emotionless the more he killed anyone. From age 6, to age 10, Changkyun had killed people in many ways possible._

_His dad would tell him to kill someone, and he did it with no mercy. All his father had to do was make the boy snap, putting a collar on his neck which had multiple drugs that disposed of all of Changkyun's emotions, and he killed them all._

_Changkyun's eyes filled up with tears as he saw all the poor innocent die on his behalf. Even some people he had known who was very close to him died. His aunt who his mother said had mysteriously ran away, died after getting slit right in the throat._

_And it was all Changkyun's doing._

_All the murders in those missing files he saw on his father's computer in his hardrive, they were all because of him. It was all his fault._

_The boy cried, "STOP! P-PLEASE STOP! I DON'T WANNA SEE ANY OF THIS ANYMORE! PLEASE..."_

_He felt himself fall on his knees, endlessly crying as he saw it all. So Hyungwon really was right. Changkyun was a superhuman weapon created by his parents only to rid of all their enemies without the blood on their hands, but Changkyun's. And if the police tracked Changkyun's fingerprints, they would think it was only a mistake because he was a child._

_His parents had really used him all his life. His entire existence was a fucking lie._

_He really was just like his parents, nothing but a killer._

_Then, he was finally here, at the last bit of  it all. A similar bit of memory, from when he was fighting with Hyungwon. He heard screaming and looked over and saw Gina, in the same outfit she was wearing from when she was talking with Changkyun earlier, running from her life with young Wonho._

_Wonho was scared, he looked so shaken with fear and Changkyun felt a knot in his stomach and throat. Gina was knocked down to the ground with a bullet to her foot. She exclaimed as she fell down to the ground, his hand freely falling from Wonho's grasp. Wonho's face paled and he ran over to her, trying to help her up, but he couldn't._

_He felt too weak._

_"M-mama don't worry! I'm gonna get you out of here, just hang on a little longer!" He replied, trying to reassure her. But Gina had gotten weaker the more she tried getting up, and Changkyun saw it all and tried not to cry._

_He tried holding it back his tears but he couldn't. He knew why Gina was suffering, it was because of him. He saw it too, saw young Changkyun with a gun, walking up to her violently. Wonho's attempts to help up Gina were useless each time, and he tried one last time, but it was no use._

_Every attempt was in vain._

_Gina grunted, then turned as she saw Changkyun walking faster and faster with a figure behind him._

_"Hoseok, baby, you need to go now!" She exclaimed._

_Wonho's froze. "N-no! I'm not gonna leave you here to die mama! I-I'm gonna help you get out, I swear-"_

_"Hoseok-"_

_"We're gonna leave these place and never return! That's why dad left, so he could go find so place to live right? I know he would never leave us here!"_

_"Hoseok, baby-"_

_"We just gotta get you up and leave! Yeah, I can't risk leaving you here mama, I promised I would protect you-"_

_"HOSEOK!"_

_Wonho's eyes were filled with tears had he fell down. Gina hugged him tightly, and he couldn't stop crying as he hugged her right back, the tears continuously falling down from his face. Gina smiled warmly as she pulled away, wiping away Wonho's tears._

_"You were always a crybaby." She said in a soft tone._

_Wonho shook his head. "I-I can't leave you here mama, I can't. Not when I'm supposed to protect you and keep you safe like I promised." He sobbed._

_Gina caressed his cheeks. "You've done your duty. If you wanna protect me, then leave now and never look back baby. Go find a way to live and save yourself, that's all I want."_

_"M-mama-"_

_"Go baby. Go live your life on your own and hold our legacy. That's an order and not a choice."_

_Wonho saw the sincere look on his mother's face, then nodded as he rose up. His hands was shaking, and he looked frightened to turn around. But his mother want him to go and live his life, save their legacy, that's all he could do for her at this point._

_However, he hated himself for being so weak, not even able to protect his own mother like he said he would. Basically lying to her, promising that he could be her hero. As he walked slowly away from here, she smiled as he walked with pride._

_"I love you." She said weakly, and the boy stopped in his tracks. He couldn't stop the tears from falling, and it only made him wanna turn around and hug his mother tightly. But she told him to go, it was what she wanted, and Wonho had no choice but to do what she wanted him to do, one last time._

_And he ran off, not even looking back. It hurt Changkyun just to watch him run but he did._

_Then he turned around and saw it, all over again, Gina's head being held up by her hair, smiling ever so softly as tears fell from her eyes and she looked up at Changkyun, who was crying. He broke out of his snap and cried, not wanting to even proceed._

_The little boy just sobbed. "G-G-Gina, I don't want to-"_

_Changkyun shook up a little bit, as if he was shocked by something. Someone was behind him, pressing a trigger button that triggered the collar on his neck which zapped him and put him in snap mood. But he was strong enough to fight as much as he could, because he couldn't do what they wanted him to do._

_He couldn't kill Gina, his only friend who damn-near raised him._

_"Kyunie, baby." Gina said softly, and Changkyun looked down, sobbing._

_"I-I didn't want the first time meeting your son to be like this. I didn't. I d-don't wanna kill you-"_

_"Changkyun baby listen, I want you to promise me something."_

_Changkyun sniffed. "Wh-what?"_

_"I want you to fight for me. Fight with my soul eloped in your body, and take care of my spirit. I want you to find Hoseok one day and take care of him for me. Please baby, that's all I ask."_

_"I-"_

_But Changkyun was stopped with a sudden shock, which finally got to him when the person shouted submit. And with that, his dark emotionless glare returned, but the tears still stayed in his eyes. Gina looked behind him and had said something to the person behind Changkyun before Changkyun had sliced her head off completely._

_And just like that, she was gone._

**-**

"GINA!" Changkyun popped his eyes open and looked around. He saw that he was in his room, wearing his usual sleeping attire, white shirt and shorts. He looked down on his wrists and saw that they were wrapped up with bandages and stilted. 

He remembered what happened. Hyungwon drove him into a corner and in the midst of remembering all that stuff that had occurred, it made him hate himself and wanna cut himself. He hadn't cut himself because he never had the strong push to actually do it, but this was it. 

Hyungwon was right. He didn't belong here, and he was nothing more than his father's human super weapon. 

Changkyun was no different than his parents. He was  _just like them_. 

It made the smaller boy start crying the more he thought about it. Also knowing that Wonho was so eager to hurt him because he thought his own parents killed his mother. If Wonho ever found out that he was the one who did it, Changkyun would be right on his death bed. 

_"I want you to fight for me. Fight with my soul eloped in your body, and take care of my spirit. I want you to find Hoseok one day and take care of him for me. Please baby, that's all I ask."_

Changkyun remembered Gina's words, and it only made him cry a lot more. 

"I can't take care of him Gina...I can't I...I don't wanna hurt him like I hurt you...I can't." 

Minhyuk and Kihyun ran in the room, Minhyuk rushed over on the bed to comfort Changkyun as he cried. 

"Sh sh, it's okay little baby we got you now. Calm down." Minhyuk whispered, comforting the smaller boy as he scooted closer in Minhyuk's embrace. 

Yoongi walked in too, standing next to Kihyun. "Dammit he's a mess, how the hell did this even happen?" 

Minhyuk glared at the both of them as he held Changkyun tighter. "Did you two do this shit?! Thinking it was some sick joke to push  him to his limit and make him cut himself?" 

"What the actual fuck Minhyuk?! What makes you think that we would even ever dream of doing that. I love Changkyun as much as you all do and I would never ever do that, I have no fucking reason to!" Kihyun exclaimed. 

Changkyun sniffed. "It wasn't Yoongi, or Kihyun, or Shownu. Th-they all went to the guild.." 

"That's right! It was just me, Yoongi, and Shownu heading out to the Guild. The only other person who was in the arena was Hyungwon." 

Changkyun's eyes widened as he heard the name. 

_"You don't belong here, and you never will. Wonho only fights for you because he feels bad and you have the aura of his mother, not because he likes you."_

Changkyun exclaimed, covering his ears and tears started to flow again. Minhyuk held him tighter, trying his best to comfort him but it all seemed in vain. Changkyun was still overwhelmed, still crying, still  _small_. 

Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows. He felt it happening all over again. He felt like that  _same_ incident was happening all over again, and it made his fists ball up. 

"No way, Hyungwon wouldn't do that. He's a cool guy." Yoongi replied. "Maybe Changkyun was just seeing things." 

Kihyun looked over and saw that Changkyun had calmed down a bit more. 

"Changkyun, tell us exactly what happened." He responded softly. 

Changkyun hesitated at first, but then nodded. However, as soon as he was gonna speak, it was like his voice had shot and he was unable to use it. The three males widened their eyes as they saw Changkyun feel his neck, trying to speak but unable to because no words were coming out, period. 

The boy had gone mute. 

"He, lost his voice?" Yoongi replied, looking shocked as well as confused. 

"Shock. He lost his voice due to shock." Minhyuk replied. 

Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows as he saw each time Changkyun tried speaking it hurt a lot and he felt all sorts of pain. The gray haired boy balled his fists and stormed out of the room, not noticing Yoongi follow behind him. 

"Ki! Where are you going?" 

"I'm going to go give someone a piece of my  _fucking mind_. Minhyuk, you stay here and take care of Changkyun." 

Minhyuk nodded as he heard the door slam, holding Changkyun, who was crying silently, in his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all, gina's death makes me cry each time i write it ;-; wHO NEEDS SOME TISSUES? 
> 
> Anyway I think I found a song for the book that fits it pretty well! Well, Changkyun's point of view, and it's called 'I Don't Know Why' and it's a song from the Star soundtrack. Like Star, the show on Fox which is pretty lit oOPS. 
> 
> agh, okay okay so um yeah, i hope y'all keep minhyuk's future predictions glued in ur head


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so in this week's Monsta X ray episode, Wonkyun chose each other to be soulamates, exchanged lunch boxes, ate lunch and drank coffee together, and became canon. 
> 
> pardon me, i need to go tattoo that on my ass

"Mhm, it's actually been a while since I've warn this, but I wanna look pretty for Minhyuk and Jooheon's wedding." Xervia replied from her closet. 

Hyungwon chuckled lightly as he rolled his eyes. "Hyuna, the wedding isn't until 7 months. You have more than enough time to make a good impression." 

"Ugh! I know but still, I wanna look good and I haven't put effort into what I was wearing in years so...I wanna at least be extra prepared because I'm never prepared for these kinds of things. Like, remember Jimin's birthday party?" 

"Yeah, I do. You came running in right after we sang happy birthday to him." Hyungwon replied, snickering. 

Xervia huffed. "Well see there you go! Your proof right there that I am not as on top as I seem to be. Geez, nothing really hasn't changed." 

"Pft, nonsense. A lots changed." Hyungwon replied, with a stern tone in his voice as he gripped his arms. 

A lot has changed since the last time he's came to Plexus. Everyone was more or so about being together and the missions moved more smoothly then how they usually would. It would be a little bumpy but Xervia would still manage to get everyone through it. Everything was new and everyone was struggling when it all started, and Hyungwon was use to it. He was so use to being the only one focused and on top. 

But things have changed since the last time he was here. 

Now everything was more organized and everyone was just about as skilled as he was. He didn't really seem bother by it in anyway, but after his first encounter it started to hit him. Everyone was so focused and involved with Changkyun now, it pissed Hyungwon off. Not like he wanted to get under Changkyun's skin the way he did, but there was something about him that got to him. Maybe it was probably how close he was to everyone within the months he stayed, and by everyone he meant Wonho. 

Kihyun would talk about how similar the two of them were and how their situations weren't very different. But still, it erked Hyungwon because all everyone talked about in Plexus was how much they hated the Lims and wanted revenge. But Changkyun's here and it's all fine because he has this different  _aura_  that attracts everyone. It wasn't right, especially after Hyungwon learned a lot of information about him. 

Changkyun, since birth, was nothing but a weapon, his parents' puppet. He was the main reason for all the murders that mysteriously occurred, but when the tracks led to him, the police would just take it as a mistake and leave it be. Not only that, he killed the person who Wonho fought for the most. His own mother, with no mercy and no trace of emotion on his face. As much as Wonho talked about how much he loved his mother and how much he would fight for her, it pained him to know that the person he  _loved_ was the reason for all that pain. 

And Changkyun, was just tagging along him playing with his feelings like he didn't do anything. 

That's what got him, and made him want to dispose of the boy even more. 

Ever since Hyungwon had broken up with Wonho, he had this feeling of guilt. He never really felt guilty doing the thing that he had did because Wonho was only meant to play the part of his boyfriend. But after that day Wonho told him what he was fighting for, that was the same day Hyungwon realized he was a real person with  _real_ feelings. He wanted to protect those feelings, not take advantage of it. So his first step was to tell him about the affair and his whole thing about playing with Wonho's feelings. 

But Wonho didn't accept it, and the whole thing alone made him hate himself. Hyungwon from that day forward felt something he had never felt before. He felt so guilty it hurt and drove him away. He felt so guilty because a boy who was trying to love him was trying almost too hard it was cute. He felt guilty because he never even got the chance to open up and try loving him. 

And when he realized all this, it's what hit him. It's what made him fall in love with Wonho and want to protect him. Give him the chance to feel real love so he could actually be his first love as he is his. 

But Changkyun already beat him to it. 

"Hyungwon, how do I look?" 

The blonde looked up and saw Xervia in a beautiful and colorful high-low dress. Her belt was all shimmery with the gold sparkles and she spun around in the dress. Hyungwon blushed lightly then looked away as he gave her a small thumbs up. 

"Y-you look nice." He said shyly.

Xervia smiled warmly. "Thank you! It's actually been a while since I've worn this dress. I haven't worn it since my first date." 

Hyungwon looked over at the dress and recognized it a little bit more. "Oh! This is the dress you wore on your first date with Hyojong..." 

Xervia froze at the name, then looked down, biting her lip. Hyungwon cursed under his breath for reminding her and then tried apologizing, but she just help her hand up to stop his constant blabbering. 

"It's fine, it's been years. I'm over it now." She replied. 

But with that shaking tone, Hyungwon could tell that she was lying. She's not over the fact that she lost her first love, even if it had been many years since then. 

Hyungwon looked down. "I'm sorry." 

"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault that he risked his life-" 

"It is!" Hyungwon shouted, and Xervia looked over at him seeing the boy's look of regret on his face. Regret that he blurted that out, and regret that he brought it up. 

But if he was trying to change his ways and prove himself in front of the man he loved, then it was best if he stopped holding back his feelings. He wanted to change himself and not be the person that only brought people down with his words. He wanted to be someone that brought everyone together with his words. 

Like.... _Changkyun_.

"If....I hadn't started that affair with Jaehyun, then Plexus wouldn't have been in danger because of me. That fire would've never came down and Hyojong would still be-" Hyungwon dropped down on his knees as tears started to fall down from his face. "-I'm, I'm so sorry." 

"Hyungwon-" 

"All my life, I do nothing but fight people with words thinking if I get to their heads first then I'll be safe but...I do nothing but drive them away. Everyone welcomed me with such warm hearts, but I don't deserve it. Not in the slightest. They probably pitied me because they felt like they had to, but really I don't want people to pity me anymore. I don't want to bring people down and speak for them based on how I feel. I want to change and bring people together. That's all I've wanted my whole life, but I refuse to. I-" 

Hyungwon stopped talking once he felt Xervia hugging him tightly. 

"Hyuna-" 

"You forced yourself to be nice to people and I thought you were only doing that because I told you to. But truth is, I never bothered to guide you because I was so worried about helping everyone else rather than the boy I raised myself. I was so mad at myself when you ran away that day, for plainly not being there for you and just leaving all the trouble to you. I should've been by your side because that's all you wanted of me. But I also wanted you to learn about people and how to treat them your own way, so when you dated Wonho I was happy." 

Hyungwon blinked back. "Happy?" 

Xervia pulled away as she smiled. "Happy that you found someone to fight for." 

Hyungwon's eyes widened as he blushed lightly. 

"Yeah sure, you may had been using the poor boy at the beginning of it, but at some point you were starting to feel real love and empathy with him. When he made you feel some kind of way, it wasn't just guilt, it was love. After that, you fell in love with him." 

Hyungwon saw it now. So that guilt and pity he felt for cheating on Wonho and how he wanted to make it up to him, really was love. He loved him, with all of his heart. 

He looked down and sighed. "I'm too late though. He's already fallen in love while I was gone." 

"Yeah." Xervia said bluntly.

Hyungwon furrowed his eyebrows and grunted. "Th-then why the hell did you mention me loving him?! I'm too late, so there's no point in fighting for him anymore!" He replied, crossing his arms. 

Xervia chuckled lightly as she stood up. "Just because he has his eyes set on Changkyun and you have no chance with him doesn't mean you stop fighting for him. You continue fighting for the people you love and make them always depend on you no matter what. Love is a regretful emotion that's both beautiful and scary, and when you love someone you can't help but wanna protect them. And that's why I was so happy." 

She pulled the taller boy up, then gripped his shoulders and gave him this very determined glare. 

"I'M HAPPY THAT YOU HAVE SOMEONE TO LOVE AND SOMEONE TO FIGHT FOR! SOMEONE TO DO IT FOR!" 

Hyungwon blushed lightly at the last sentence. "Wh-what?! D-d-d-do what?!" 

"I mean fight for idiot! Someone to fight all those fuckers for and prove yourself to. You can't fight with him anymore, but you can still prove to him that you wanna make up and you wanna change. I believe in you, so let him believe in you." 

Hyungwon blushed lightly then smiled as he nodded. "Thanks Hyuna-" 

"And stop calling me my formal name! I told you to address me as Xervia just like everyone else!" She replied, backhanding him. 

He grumbled. "Okay okay fine!" 

Suddenly, someone had busted through Xervia's doors. They rushed in the room, and both Xervia and Hyungwon saw that it was Kihyun, looking rather pissed. 

Hyungwon swallowed hard. "Ki, is everything alr-" 

But before he could finish asking his question, Kihyun had punched the living shit out of him. It was so strong that it brought Hyungwon on the ground once again and left a big scar which had blood oozing out of it on his face.

"Kihyun!" Xervia exclaimed, hoping to get his attention. 

But the gray haired boy was too busy shooting down Hyungwon with an icy glare. Yoongi ran in no later and spotted the whole thing. 

Xervia got down to help him a little then glared at Kihyun. "Kihyun! There was no reason to do that!" 

"There is." Kihyun replied coldly, his glare not leaving Hyungwon's eyes. And it was like he could read his mind, because Hyungwon knew exactly why he was pissed.

"You drove Changkyun to suicide." He exclaimed, and his fists balled up. "You just, can't hold in your jealousy can you?! Boy damn near got away with it too if Jooheon, Minhyuk, and Wonho hadn't found him in the corner of the arena all balled up. When he woke up he was screaming about something he didn't do, and then screamed when I mentioned your name! He also lost his fucking voice!" 

Hyungwon's face paled. 

No, this isn't what he wanted. Well, in the midst of it all, he did want Changkyun to hurt himself. But only because he was lying to Wonho, and basically playing him. However, he didn't know that Changkyun didn't remember what he did at all in the past. 

"I-I never wanted to hurt him! I just wanted him to fess up to what he did! He kept denying it and-" 

"So the fuck what?! Did it ever occur to you that you don't know shit about him! Yeah, you may hear rumors but who says that they're true? They're not. Changkyun is  _nothing_ like his fucking parents, if anything he's trying to get away from them because he's sick of people telling him that! Why do you think he's fucking here Hyungwon?!" 

Hyungwon looked down. "I-" 

"You taint everyone around you." 

Hyungwon's eyes widened, then he looked back up at Kihyun who looked as if he was getting ready to cry. But he held back his tears, trying not to let them out and just wanted to let them out by letting his anger out. 

"That fire, it was all your fault. Wonho being unable to love, that was  _your_ fault. Me killing my own brother-" 

"Kihyun-" 

"It was  _YOUR_ fault! Can't you see it! You're not even making an effort to change because you try to protect yourself with your words, but your words actually hurt people." Now the tears were falling, and Hyungwon watched as Kihyun cried and felt that emotion once more. 

He felt  _guilty_. 

Yoongi walked up and grabbed Kihyun by his shoulders, pulling him away. "Ki, that's enough let's go." 

And with that, Yoongi and Kihyun had walked out the room, leaving Hyungwon and Xervia alone. 

Xervia sighed, standing up. "Think you should go, Hyungwon." 

Hyungwon could sense the disappointment in her tone, so he didn't even argue back. He just walked right out. 

**-**

Changkyun sat in silence in his dorm. What else could he do anyway, it had only been 3 days since he had lost his voice and he had felt distant from everyone ever since he lost it. He was trying to figure out how and get his happy persona back so he wouldn't have to think about it too much. 

But his dreams, or rather, his nightmares, got the best of him and stopped him from ever trying to be happy. He had killed so many people at a young age, and the horrible part about it all was it wasn't all his fault. He had a collar that would taze him every time he would try to rebel against the force. Either that or he was restrained, then punished harshly afterward. 

He got it all now. 

Ever since his birth, his dad had injected these drugs, this curse on him. But it was his only way to get away with all those crimes. Long as Changkyun had asked no questions and went along with the whole thing, he was safe. But that didn't mean he didn't hate it. He hated it all so much, hurting people he had once called his friend or somewhat close to him. He had enough of it all when his father told him to kill the one person he hoped he never had to kill. 

His first friend who saved his life. 

Gina. 

The more he thought about and her words, then more it made him feel bitter each day. It made him feel more depressed and hate himself even more for hurting her and not having the strength to protect him. Even worse, he felt like utter shit for being the reason she was gone.

And how in the hell was he supposed to tell Wonho? 

Gina was Wonho's reason to live and fight, and he constantly reminds Changkyun of how he is the same way and makes him want to fight alongside him. Never bother Changkyun, it only made him fall in love with him even more. But he couldn't be with him if he was the reason for his pain. 

He loved Wonho so much, but facing him and telling him that he was the one who killed his mother was just something he couldn't bring himself to do. He had already hated Changkyun's parents but loved him because he was so innocent and pure with an aura just like Gina's. Changkyun could feel it in a way, and he loved him too. He wanted nothing more than to feel comfort in Wonho's arms and protect him with his life on the line. 

But what was the point if he was the reason for Wonho suffering? 

Maybe that's why Hyungwon told him he needed to leave. He probably thought Changkyun was playing along with Wonho and his feelings and not telling him that he was the one who killed is mother. But the fact was, that he didn't even know that he had done it until Hyungwon said something. Which was strange because, how did he remember it but Changkyun didn't know shit about it until he said something? 

Well didn't matter, what mattered was that he had to avoid Wonho for the time being, and maybe he could get over his feelings for him. But it had already been 3 days, and Wonho was all around him. 

Trying to help him in the best way possible and as much as Changkyun loved it, he also couldn't have it. He couldn't risk making Wonho unhappy, so it was best if he isolated himself away from him. 

_Wonho would be happier anyway. He doesn't need you butting in his life like an annoying little puppy. Besides, like Hyungwon said, I'm not good enough and I never will be._

"Changkyun!" 

The smaller black haired boy looked up and saw Wonho and Shownu at the door with bulky bags in their hands. 

Wonho smiled brightly. "We stopped by your favorite sushi place on the way to the store and thought we should bring you some! I even got your favorite baby sausages that you like to eat with your rice for some reason." 

Changkyun smiled brightly and nodded as the two of them walked in, setting the food on the counter. Changkyun grabbed his small notepad that he had been using to speak for a couple of days along with him as he sat on the counter, waiting for Wonho to hand him his food. 

"Holy shit they gave me tons of shrimp." Shownu replied, looking in side of box. 

"Well shit you order jumpo shrimp fried rice. And with those extra green peppers too, which Kihyun told you to lay off of." 

Shownu cutely poked his lips out. "Well, Kihyun's not here now. Is he?" 

Wonho rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly. "Nope, because of he was he would've been eating off your plate." 

"Likewise, he always does that even when he gets the food that he wants to order. But I don't mind, I let him eat my food because I know it makes him happy and his happiness is all that matters." 

Changkyun's eyes sparkled and he felt a wave of shock and recognition. He picked up his notepad and Wonho was the first to spot him. When he was down scribbling it down, he showed it to Wonho and the older male snorted. 

"Yeah, more likely than you know." Wonho replied, laughing warmly. Changkyun smiled a little too, silently giggling. 

Shownu looked at the two confusingly. "What? What's so funny?" 

Changkyun lifted up his notepad and showed it to him.  _'Shownu, do you perhaps have feelings for Kihyun?'_

Shownu's eyes widened as he blushed nervously and looked away. "No, I don't. I just, admire his ego and pride. Like y'know I love how humble he is and he kinda just-" 

_'Are you sure you don't like Kihyun?'_

"No." 

Wonho raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Is that a no you are sure or no you aren't?" 

Shownu glared at them both, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. "Oh harhar, like you guys have room to talk. Everyone in Plexus knows you two like each other so who's gonna make the first move?" 

Both boys blushed, looking at each other which made Shownu laugh like crazy. Wonho kept hitting him to get him to stop, but there was no use.

Changkyun continued to gaze in to Wonho's eyes because he wanted to know if it was true or not. But the way Wonho stared right back at him, he already knew his answer. It scared him, because there was no way. He was doing all he could to make himself no seem attractive to Wonho and isolating himself the best way possible. 

But guess it didn't work, it only made Wonho wanna pester him and get closer to him. 

He wanted to be happy that Wonho liked him back, but-

_"You're simply not good enough and you never will be. So you should just accept who you really are."_

Wonho cleared his throat. "W-well I-" 

But Changkyun jumped off his stool and ran in his room, slamming the door shut. 

Wonho watched him, and it made him look down and snicker bitterly. "Ah, so he's still avoiding me." 

Shownu looked at him confusingly. "Wait,  _still_?" 

"He's been ignoring me ever since he lost his voice. I try to warm up to him but it's like he's afraid to approach me or even look me in my eyes. Today was the only time that he's actually looked at me and directed his attention towards me." 

"Wait really? Why do you think he's avoiding you?" 

Wonho shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. Even if I try to spoon it out of him, he still won't tell me. It's like ever since Hyungwon came here, we've just been getting more and more distant. Not getting as close as I want us to. It's as if we're awkward strangers all over again." 

Wonho squeezed his can of pop as he registered his own words. He was mad at himself because he felt like it was his fault and he had done something wrong which cause Changkyun to leave him. Just as he was starting to feel the love all over again, feel warm inside like his mother was blessing him with something up above in heaven. Just as he was falling more and more in love with Changkyun. 

Someone had to go and take his happiness away.

He wanted Changkyun to reach out and tell him everything. It's not like he didn't notice how Changkyun would have nightmares. And he never bothered asking Wonho for help, he would rely on Minhyuk or Kihyun and sleep in one of their dorms on the couch. Each day, it was like Wonho was losing Changkyun and that he was all alone all over again. He hated it, but he couldn't blame him. 

Who'd wanna be near him and love him back anyway?

"Hey Wonho." Shownu spoke up within the silence. 

Wonho hummed in response and Shownu proceeded speaking. "You know what I told you when Changkyun first got here?" 

"No, what?" 

"That Changkyun just wanted to be loved, but he was too scared to because you never opened up to him." 

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows. "What the fuck?! Um, excuse me headass I have opened up to this boy the best way I possibly could! It's not my fault he doesn't like my acts of kindness and shit." 

Shownu sighed, shaking his head. "Maybe you're opening up to him in the wrong way." 

Wonho almost choked on his drink as he raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean, maybe you doing all these kind acts he's probably thinking that you're doing this because you pity him and that you only like him because he reminds you of your mother. But he's not your mother Wonho, and you gotta realize that." 

Wonho's eyes widened as Shownu continued to speak. 

"You need to open up to him as in telling him your feelings. The boy can't talk for godsake but how do you think he feels with you suddenly catering him? It makes him feel like he's weak and the point in this is to work it out together as a team. Maybe he'll understand your actions how much you love him and he will open up to you himself." 

The black haired boy looked down for a second, then thought about what Shownu meant. It made him think to what Changkyun said on the beach a few months ago about them being a team and fighting together. 

_"We're supposed to be in this together! Don't go treating me like a little kid dammit, I'm your partner. Your right-hand and everything who you're supposed to look after. The Bonnie to your Clyde."_

Then he started to understand exactly what Shownu meant and he chuckled lightly. "Yeah, you're right. If I'm gonna make him understand me and open up to me, then I gotta tell him how I feel." 

Shownu smiled. "That's my boy-" 

"And that means I gotta do it now, so get out." 

"Wait what-" 

"You heard me!" Wonho exclaimed, packing up Shownu's food and shoving him out the door. 

Shownu turned to him confusingly. "Wonho what the fu-" 

"Bye!" Wonho replied, slamming the door right in Shownu's face. 

Then he walked over to Changkyun's door, knocking on it a few times. However, each time he knocked on it, there would be no answer. Maybe there really was no point in this whole thing at all and he was only fooling himself. It made him sigh and he was about to give up. Until Shownu's words hit him again.

_"Maybe he'll understand your actions including how much you love him and he will open up to you himself."_

Wonho sighed to himself as he leaned against the door. 

"Look, Changkyun." He started to say, "I get it that your scared that I'm pitying you because I say your like my mother, but that's not the case. I don't want you to be scared of me, or isolate yourself from me though. Truth is, I've been taking advantage of this time to actually spend time with you and get closer to you but all that's happened since Hyungwon arrived was us drifting apart from each other." 

It was silent as expected, then a piece of paper slid from the other side. 

_'I don't want to hold you back. I want you to be happy, that's why I isolated myself.'_

It's not like he was speaking, so Wonho couldn't tell if he was lying. 

"You're not making me happy isolating yourself away from me. It makes me sad, it..."

 _"You need to open up to him as in telling him your feelings."_   

Wonho sat on the floor, facing Changkyun's door. "...it pisses me off and makes me feel like I'm doing something wrong. Like I'm purposely driving you away when I don't want to. I know you're afraid to share your feelings with me because your scared of what I'll think but truth is, I'm trying to break that ice between us." 

_"I mean, maybe you doing all these kind acts he's probably thinking that you're doing this because you pity him and that you only like him because he reminds you of your mother."_

_'Are you sure it's not because I have your mother's aura?'_

The older male furrowed his eyebrows. "No! It's not only because you remind me of my mother. Changkyun when I say you remind me of her I mean in the way you are, and the way you're always there for me. That was the only way I thought about it until we were fighting your father and told me that we were supposed to be in this together! It made me feel like I was getting a second chance to fight with someone, to fight for someone, to-" 

Wonho hesitated to say it at first, but he couldn't hold it back anymore.

"-someone to love." He couldn't stop himself from pouring out his feelings now. "I-I, love you Changkyun, and not like mutual love. I want to wrap my arms around you and protect you with my life on the line. I want nothing more than to protect you and your happiness all I can. I wanna kiss you so damn bad and tell you how much you mean to me. I just wanna make it up to you the best way I can and be there for you. Give you everything you never got the chance to have because of your parents." 

Wonho wiped away a few small tears waiting for some kind of answer. But when he waited and got nothing, he felt disappointed. Not in Changkyun, but in himself. No matter what he said, the boy was still gonna be too scared to come out and tell him anything. That's just how much his parents hurt him. 

But he understood, it's hard to knock down those walls. 

Then, Changkyun's door opened, and the boy sat on the floor, facing Wonho with a this look. It was almost a look saying he wanted to tell him everything he had in him, but he couldn't. He was still too scared. 

_'I don't wanna hurt you because I care about you too much.'_

Wonho chuckled lightly. "You're only hurting me by isolating yourself from me and staying locked up away from me." 

Changkyun smiled warmly.  _'Are you sure I'm not a burden to you?'_

"No! If anything, I like it when your always clinging to me. Dammit Changkyun, I just told you how gay I was for you can you not take a hint!" 

He could see how Changkyun was giggling silently as he heard that, it was almost reassuring him that he didn't have to be scared to hold his feelings back anymore. Still, he had to be careful if he wanted to make sure Wonho was safe. He never wanted to hurt him or be the reason that Wonho was hurt. 

Maybe because he loved him so much. 

And he knew that Wonho loved him too, as opening as Wonho was he wasn't ready to tell him his answer. 

"Hey." Wonho replied softly, holding Changkyun's hands in his. "You don't have to give me your answer yet. I wanna wait until you get your voice back and hear you say it rather than you write down something you don't mean." 

That sparkle returned in Changkyun's eyes as he blushed, then he nodded. 

Wonho pulled him closer and hugged him. It took Changkyun by surprised and he wasn't sure how to feel or what to feel. But it had been awhile since he felt Wonho's arms around his body, and it felt so nice to have this feeling again. It felt so nice, it made his heart jump. The feeling of knowing that someone loved him as much as he loved them. 

"I miss you." Wonho replied lowly, in a soft tone. 

It only made Changkyun wrap his arms around his neck and bring him closer, letting him fall right on to Wonho's lap. That was his way of saying, _I miss you too_.

**-**

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF RYAN REYNOLDS DID YOU DO TO YOUR FUCKING HAIR?!" Minhyuk exclaimed.

Kihyun crossed his arms and gave him a deadpanned stare. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Minhyuk, Jooheon, Changkyun, and Yoongi were all looking at him in astonishment. Wonho just fucking sat there and laughed his ass off. 

"You fucking rocking that Phineas Flynn cosplay Ki!" He replied, earning a few laughs from behind him. Kihyun however was too pissed to even react and he continued to keep his deadpanned. 

Jimin walked out no later with Hoseok by his side. Changkyun was the first to spot him and was going to respond with a wave, but then noticed the difference in Jimin's hair. When the others noticed, Minhyuk and Wonho couldn't hold in their laughter. Jooheon and Yoongi were just, confused. 

"Okay so not only do we have cherry over here, but we've got cotton candy head too!" Wonho blurted out, laughing loudly. 

Jimin rolled his eyes and plopped in his seat. 

Jackson walked out no later. "Hey guys, Xervia gave you all some new locations for all the decorations for Plexus' anniversary party tonight and-" He stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he spotted Kihyun and Jimin, then grew extremely concerned. 

"Okay, what the hell is going on and what's up with the color changes? You guys look like the fattest twinks on the block." 

Hoseok spoke up. "Oh! I was testing out my dyes and Jimin along with Kihyun helped me out! Not bad for my first job as a hairstylist, huh?" 

Before Jackson could answer, Jinyoung came right behind him. "Hey Jackson, did you-" He also spotted the two boys with deadpanned stares and raised an eyebrow. "Who the fuck splashed paint on your heads? You guys look like the gayest frat boys I've ever seen-" 

"OKAY CAN WE JUST, NOT INSULT MY HAIR!" Kihyun exclaimed, then marched up to Jackson, snatching away the schedule papers and reading them out loud. 

"Okay, it says here that Shownu, Minhyuk, and I are in charge of helping with food. Jooheon, Yoongi, Jackson, and Lucas are in charge of music as well as some other people listed on here. And Wonho and Changkyun are in charge of helping with decorations." 

Wonho widened his eyes. "Wait, just me and Kyun?" 

Kihyun nodded. "Yeah, I mean only for a certain section though. Like the streamers and all that other gay shit." 

Changkyun looked over at Wonho and tugged on the hem of his shirt. Wonho saw how the boy pouted in a sort of angry way. 

_'What?! Do you not wanna be alone with me or something???!'_

Wonho chuckled lightly. "No, actually the complete opposite." 

That warm smile made Changkyun's stomach tie up in knots immediately as he looked away, blushing nervously. Didn't help when Wonho rested his hand on the small of his back. It fact, that physical contact was just enough to make Changkyun all kinds of flustered. 

Throughout the whole day, everyone was working together in making the main hall look like a party kind of area. Of course they all had a little fun in the mix of it, because preparing anniversaries for Plexus was kinda sorta like a holiday to them. They spend on whole day together and celebrate the date of Plexus' birth and then praise Xervia in a way for bringing them all together. Changkyun had heard everyone talking about it and wanted to explore it for himself. 

And he had a lot of fun decorating, as well as playing with Wonho. 

Even though he was on mute, it still felt like Wonho could understand him completely. Like, since the day Wonho told him how he felt, he felt as if the two of them were getting closer and closer. It made Changkyun all warm inside, and forget the pain he had been feeling since he learned about Gina and her death. 

To be frank, he still thought about it sometimes and it would bug him. It also made him scared to open up to Wonho because it would somehow come out. But everyday, Wonho would remind him how much he really did love Changkyun, not only for his spirit but for who he was as a person. 

He loved Changkyun for him, and that's all that matter. 

 _"_ _I want you to find Hoseok one day and take care of him for me. Please baby, that's all I ask."_

Everyday those words would repeat in his head and he would remember it. If Gina were here, she'd push Changkyun forward and tell him to continue talking to Wonho and earn his trust, earn his love. Then when he was ready, tell him everything. But he had to wait until his voice came back, and emotionally prepare himself to tell Wonho everything. 

He had the right to know. 

"Changkyun." Wonho called out, and Changkyun looked down and saw Wonho raising an eyebrow. 

"You're using the wrong color. That's supposed to be purple, not blue."

Changkyun pouted and Wonho could already read his mind. "What? Is blue your favorite color or something?" 

Changkyun nodded, then mouthed.  _'It fits this side better.'_

Wonho chuckled. "Blue is a gay ass color, but it's also a bright and beautiful color. Almost too beautiful to handle." He looked back up at Changkyun and smiled. "Like someone else I know." 

Changkyun's eyes became as wide as saucers as he blushed. Part of him wanted to slap Wonho for that gay ass remark, like for all the other gay ass remarks he's made the past few days. But another part of him wanted to kiss that stupid face of his and tell him how stupid he was for shamelessly flirting with him these past days as well. 

Whatever the case was, Changkyun wasn't really mad. In fact he was happy. Happy that he somehow had Wonho all to himself all over again. 

"H-hey, Wonho." 

Wonho turned around and saw Hyungwon standing there, kinda fidgeting with his fingers. "Can we talk in private. Please, it's important." 

The taller black haired man hesitated at first, then sighed in defeat. He looked up at Changkyun who was giving him this look telling him not to go, but also telling him to go and see what he wants. 

And as much as he didn't want to, especially knowing that Hyungwon had hurt the boy, something was telling him to close this tension and fix things. 

_Be the good, humble, empathetic boy that I raised you to be, Wonho._

"Yeah, let's go on the balcony." He replied, and the two walked out, leaving Changkyun confused as well as saddened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYO HEYO! I got new instagrams guys so go follow if you can! 
> 
> my spam account @chaefym
> 
> and my editing account, with tons of wonkyun edits @kyunfyd


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i gotta make a new tellonym so u guys can ask me stuff in case u cant reach my twt or IG gfgfdg   
> bc i cant log into the one I have no and ik i have a buttload of questions to answer but ill let you guys know if i get a new one on my twitter which is @yoraaaak  
> and then my IG is @ultyuga now sORY-  
> ALSO!! I have a WOnkyun twitter au as well so go check it out!

Wonho and Hyungwon stood on the balcony, looking at the water that looked almost beautiful with the sun setting on it. Of course, they stood there in silence, with Hyungwon not being sure what to say to him. Or, he knew exactly what he was going to say, but he wasn't sure how to get it out. After what Xervia told him about fighting for the one he loves even though his love will never be returned got to him in a way.

It made him wanna feel better about himself.

But not only for himself, but to prove to Wonho that he's changed.

It was too silent though, and the both of them just stood there not doing anything to fix it. Hyungwon expected this, in fact ever since he's gotten here he's done nothing but bring pain to the person he loves more than himself.

But he wants to change that.

_"You can't fight with him anymore, but you can still prove to him that you wanna make up and you wanna change. I believe in you, so let him believe in you."_

He wanted to fight for him no matter what, with his life on the line absolutely. But if he was gonna fight his ass off to the death, he might as well break the ice between them. Right now, he was alright on thin ice for being the reason Changkyun lost his voice. He wasn't sure if Wonho knew that he was the reason and what he specifically told Changkyun, but it looked like Changkyun hadn't rat him out.

Otherwise if he did, Wonho wouldn't have approached him so calmly.

Hyungwon knew Changkyun loved Wonho, but why didn't he tell him about what happened?

It was all confusing but Hyungwon already had something else to worry about rather than Changkyun and his confusing past. He still wasn't sure if that information he received was right or not, so he'll look into that later.

He sighed. "So, how's things?"

The black haired boy looked over at him chuckled bitterly.

Well it sounded very bitter.

"Dunno, I mean I've been pretty well these past few days getting myself together and shit as well as trying to get Changkyun to open up to me." He replied dryly, side-eyeing Hyungwon who shrunk down and let out an  _oh_.

"Look, Wonho-"

"Before I spoke to him and told him how I felt, he wouldn't talk to me. He couldn't eat, sleep, or leave his room for a damn-near week. Whenever I would ask what was wrong, he'd dodge the question and then avoid me like he doesn't want me to know something."

Hyungwon widened his eyes. Of course, it made sense Changkyun was starting to feel guilty for doing something to Wonho in the past. Maybe it wasn't killing Gina, because based on his exterior, someone like him isn't capable of that at all. Well, Hyungwon wasn't so sure, but he did know that Changkyun was only doing this because he felt too scared to talk to Wonho knowing that he or someone he's linked to killed his mother.

Hyungwon would do the same thing if he was in his shoes.

He snapped out of his thoughts and tried to get Wonho to look back at him, but he didn't. The man only continued to look out at the water, resting his elbows on the rail. Hyungwon felt like he had no power or no say in anything, because Wonho had every right to be mad at him.

Then Wonho spoke up. "Y'know, I was never mad at you that day."

Hyungwon looked over at him again. "Wh-what?"

"You heard me, I was never mad at you and I didn't hate you either. I was most likely disappointed in you and the path you chose. Kinda figured you were only using me for something because even from the beginning you seemed least likely to fall in love but, I thought I could change that if we dated. Guess I was wrong."

 _No! You weren't wrong! You did change me Wonho,_ is what Hyungwon wanted to say. However, it was like he was unable to process any words at all. Besides, Wonho was still in the middle of talking and getting his feelings out, and this was the best Hyungwon was gonna get out of him.

He continued. "Then I realized that, I was never in love before and I was only forcing myself to be apart of something that wasn't there. I realized a lot after you left and it made me think to myself and close myself out. I kept wondering why I felt so bad, because I didn't even love you and in a way I used you too to know what love felt like. Guess I felt so bad because I felt disappointed in myself in a lot of ways."

"So why did you call me out when we were fighting?" Hyungwon finally said. "Was it a tactic to look cool in front of the person you  _do_ love?"

Wonho tsked. "Nah, that wasn't only me acting tough, I was pissed at you. I was so pissed at you because you came back and the way you came back. You didn't try to apologize or make anything easier on yourself. You didn't try becoming a better you, you only caused more trouble and kept acting the same. Not only that, but you came after Changkyun without even knowing him-"

"Without knowing him?! What the fuck do you mean without knowing him?! He's the son of fucking Lim Kang and Medina-"

"There you go again! Making assumptions about people. I bet you only came back because you were feeling lost wherever you were and then heard that Changkyun somehow ended up here!"

Hyungwon furrowed his eyebrows. "Feeling lost? No! I came back here because something was telling me that there wasn't anything right going down and I was somehow fucking right!"

Wonho chuckled bitterly. "Aha, there you go. The famous Chae Hyungwon being the know-it-all he really is! Everyone give him a fucking medal!"

"Look! If you were in my shoes, you would've done the goddamn same thing! So don't come screaming at me okay?! I saw a kid who was in the same family of the people who hurt your mother and I wanted to do something about it! That was my chance of redemption okay?!"

"Redemption? For who, me-"

"For you AND me dammit!" Hyungwon replied, and sounded a bit choked up as he squeezed the rail. Wonho was finally looking at him now, he was finally looking at the same pitiful Hyungwon he also saw in Plexus years ago.

But this time was different. He was actually crying, feeling real emotion instead of faking it because others were doing it. No, this wasn't the same pitiful Hyungwon from years ago. This was an entirely different Hyungwon. This was a changed Hyungwon. Even though he seemed a bit rusty, he was changing.

And Wonho was the cause.

Wonho spoke. "Wh-what are you trying to say Hyungwon?"

"I'm saying that I was fighting for you Wonho! Like I HAVE BEEN BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

**-**

"Ew no, American Dad sucks ass."

"What no! American Dad has it's own twist if your paying attention y'know?"

"No, comparing American Dad to Family Guy is like comparing the Powerpuff Girls to Sailor Moon."

"What the fuck! Okay no, the Powerpuff girls are the most superior super heroines."

"They're fucking  _kids_ Jackson."

"So what?! That's fucking discrimination against ages. Like y'know racism but instead of race it's ages. What's wrong with little girls fighting for their town?"

"Um, EVERYTHING. And hearing it come from your mouth doesn't make it sound any better, makes you sound like a pedophile." 

"Okay but what the fuck Jooheon you make it sound like I'm some old 46 year old man beating the hell out of his meat like Gordon Ramsay to little girls fighting crime in the city of Townsville."

Jackson paused when he saw Minhyuk and Jinyoung, looking most definitely concerned with what he just blurted out. Most definitely Jinyoung who kinda looked incredibly disgusted and walked off.

Minhyuk sighed. "Okay what the fuck? Jackson why are you beating your meat to little girls?"

"I'm NOT!"

While they were all going on and on, Kihyun, Changkyun, and Yoongi were putting up decorations. Kihyun still going on and on about how Hoseok fucked up his hair and wanted Yoongi's entire input on it. And of course Changkyun was in his own little world, managing to put up blue streamers, exactly what he wanted, up on his side while Wonho was gone while also being a bit giggly and unusually happy.

Guess his talk with Wonho really helped him out a lot. Hearing that Wonho did love him a lot more than just for him being like his mother was refreshing and something he needed. What also kept him going was when Wonho told him he didn't want his answer yet until he got his voice back, which was frustrating. Changkyun was ready to tell him everything now and get it out.

Not only because he loved him so much and couldn't contain his feelings, but because he wanted to tell him everything that was going on. From him remembering everything in his past, to him knowing his own mother, he wanted to tell him what's been going on. I mean, if he loved Wonho enough, then he had the right to know what was going on with him. Not to mention, he always asked so much so he probably should tell him.

This feeling he felt, this feeling of wanting to be with someone so much it hurts. Wanting to make sure their always smiling and also keeping up with their health. Making sure that they're okay and you can cater to them in the best ways possible.

That was love wasn't it?

Wanting Wonho to wrap him up in those big, warm, welcoming arms, and to feel what it's like to kiss for the first time. But also wanted to fight alongside Wonho, of course with him backing him up. To really be a team in a team effort, having fun and loving each other as much as they could.

Well whatever it was, it was a feeling Changkyun sure had felt for a while, and he knew Wonho felt the same way. It was good too, because that's what kept him going. Especially after the whole harsh memory with Gina and being the reason she ended up dead. That was something he wasn't sure how to take. He wasn't sure if he should tell Wonho or talk to it about something, shit he wasn't even sure if it was true. Only way he'd find out is if he gets into that big hardrive in Xervia's office, or ask his dad in person.

But before any of that, he also needed to fin a way to get his voice back. Something had taken his voice for a reason, so he needed o find out the reason his voice was being held back and get it back,

He wasn't sure what to do, but he knew he had to figure it out. And he had to figure it out himself.

He also had to figure out why Hyungwon knew so much about-

"CHANGKYUN!"

The smaller black haired boy looked down and saw Kihyun, his red hair straightened down now. "Ugh, you seriously used the wrong color on the wrong side, blue is for the other side. This one is supposed to be purple."

 _"But I like this color, it fits this side!"_ Changkyun acted out, only by pouting though.

Kihyun could still understand. "I don't care if you like this color, it's not supposed to be over here! What did you run out of purple or something-and where the fuck is Wonho?"

Changkyun shrugged his shoulders and it made Kihyun shake his head. Shownu walked over the both of them no later, eating one of the cupcakes. Kihyun saw what he was eating and furrowed his eyebrows, but made no way to knock it out his hand.

Yeah, the vanilla cupcake with  _red_ frosting. Ironic right?

Yoongi walked over too, grabbing Kihyun by the shoulders. "Hey babe what's wrong?"

Kihyun sighed. "Nothing, Changkyun used the wrong color on the wrong side even though this is supposed to be purple. Now he's gotta take it down."

Changkyun poked his lip out cutely, as if saying,  _'Nope, it's staying right where it is dammit!'_

Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows. "Changkyun no you gotta change it now."

"What's wrong with it? It looked really cool this way. He can somewhat put purple over it to make it look like some cool ass overlay or something." Yoongi suggested. Changkyun nodded happily, and Kihyun groaned.

"But it won't look right. I want this to be perfect and for Xervia to be impressed."

Shownu held his shoulder, smiling warmly. "Don't worry, if anything she's not gonna be disappointed. You're already a smart and dependable person that she looks up to and is never disappointed in you. So she's gonna be impressed Ki, don't sweat it."

Kihyun looked down for a second, then sighed and smiled back up at Shownu. "Alright. Changkyun go ahead in the back and get some purple streamers."

Changkyun hopped down happily and ran out to get the streamers.

"Ugh, sorry for that outbreak. It's just, this hair is really getting to me and I'm out of it today." Kihyun replied in defeat.

Yoongi looked him up and down then snickered. "Hey don't worry, looking like Kool-aid man cumbusted all over you is a good look on you." Then he walked over to to the snack table.

Kihyun grumbled, rolling his eyes. Then he turned to Shownu. "Does it really look bad on me?"

Shownu took a closer look at it, then looked back over at his cupcake left over and smiled. "Not at all, in fact the red does suit you. Plus, I really like it on you, makes you look more attractive and gorgeous."

Before Kihyun could reply, Shownu had already walked the other direction. Leaving Kihyun of course, blushing as well as checking himself out and smiling.

Changkyun ran in the back to get the streamers, the same way Hyungwon and Wonho had came to go talk. They had been gone for a while and Changkyun was starting to get a bit worried that Hyungwon had been telling Wonho somethings he had no business telling him. He still didn't trust him fully because he had all this blackmail on Changkyun for some reason, and he had to know where he got it from.

He couldn't have only learned it from the internet so he must've gotten it from someone. Maybe he works for Changkyun's dad? No, if that was the case then all of his father's armed forces would be here by now to take down Plexus.

So what gives?

If anything, Changkyun had to get his voice back as soon as possible so he could tell Wonho exactly everything that happened,  _minus the killing his mother part_.

"Look! If you were in my shoes, you would've done the goddamn same thing! So don't come screaming at me okay?! I saw a kid who was in the same family of the people who hurt your mother and I wanted to do something about it! That was my chance of redemption okay?!" Changkyun heard in a familiar tone.

It was Hyungwon, he recognized that voice from anywhere.

"Redemption? For who, me-"

"For you AND me dammit!"

Changkyun grabbed the box and slowly walked up to the sound of the voices. They sounded like they were on the balcony, and he didn't waste any time walking up there to see what was occurring. It also sounded like someone was crying the closer he got up there, which made him worry even more.

Had Wonho hurt Hyungwon for hurting Changkyun? I mean, Hyungwon probably told him all the info he had but Wonho most like didn't listen and took action. As much as that made him happy, it wasn't right to just go attacking people.

Then-

"I'm saying that I was fighting for you Wonho! Like I HAVE BEEN BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

Changkyun froze at the scene, eavesdropping from behind. In love? No way, no way in hell was a heartless guy like him in love with Wonho. After all the bullshit that he cause for Wonho all those years. Fucking cheating on him and then leaving him behind. He had some nerve coming back saying he loved Wonho.

"You...." Wonho said slowly, not sure how he was supposed to respond. Changkyun looked over at him, hoping he'd just walk off and leave him there to rot like he did. But he didn't.

Wonho just helped him up, while also comforting him as he cried. Made Changkyun fidget a bit because the whole thing started to make him seem so uneasy.

There was no way that he loved Hyungwon back, he loved him right? Yeah! Wonho was already on his side fighting alongside him. It was too late for Hyungwon to come back and try apologizing seeing as Wonho never loved him anyway. But knowing Wonho, he was just like his mother.

Not being allowed to hate, however still empathizing with other people because saying you hate someone isn't right. That person just wronged you, and all you had to do was make things right. That's what really made Changkyun fall in love with Wonho. He was so kind and able to see through people's mistakes.

With a big heart, a heart that's even bigger than Changkyun's alone. A heart he wanted to hold and protect with his life on the line.

"Hyungwon....it's okay." He said softly as Hyungwon cried in his arms.

"It's not though. I hurt you so much, even made you become so resentful. I just wish I could take it all back and start over. Be in love with you the proper way."

Wonho sighed, pulling Hyungwon away from him gently and slowly while staring deep in his eyes. "Things change Hyungwon. You can't go back in the past to fix things that have happened."

Hyungwon looked down. "I know."

"But, you can try to fix things now. Live in the moment and not let your past define who you are. You do that, you're gonna be able to become someone everyone can be proud of." Wonho replied, seeing Hyungwon's eyes widen at that. Then he blushed lightly, "Someone...I can be proud of."

Before Wonho could get any other words out, Hyungwon pushed himself closer so that his lips would met Wonho's. It was soft and gentle, as well as small and made then weight on Hyungwon's shoulders fade away as if it was nothing.

He didn't even force the kiss, it was like he was trying to get out his message another way.

His way of saying thank you.

But Changkyun saw from afar and was very unhappy with it. In fact, he dropped his box and ran off without even saying a word. He felt like his heart had crumpled into a million pieces.

It was all coming back now, the tears, the anxiety, the feeling of betrayal and being lied to, as well as the feeling of being small. Wonho said he loved him and only him right? 

So why is he kissing Hyungwon? 

Are they gonna get back together?

_It's only happening because you can't talk Changkyun._

Changkyun stopped in his tracks, seeing a younger version of himself. The same version that supposedly killed Gina. Covered in blood with dark eyes that had no hint of any kind of emotions. He was staring up at him, emotionless as ever. Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows at him and wanted scream how untrue he was.

How Wonho loved him no matter what, even despite his current disability. Wonho said he would wait for Changkyun to get his voice back to hear his answer. He still loved him....right?

_You really think he's gonna sit here and wait for you? I'm not surprised that they might be getting bad ck together. Serves you right for doing nothing but hate._

Changkyun shook his head, covering his ears and running right off. However, he was stopped by the same little kid again.

_You may never get your voice back Changkyun. And let's face it, after what you did, you don't deserve it. You don't deserve anything, you don't even deserve to be with Wonho._ _You're_ _better off dying alone all by yourself, you murderer._

Changkyun just kept his ears covered, nonstop tears falling down as he heard himself give this speech out.

_You're not good enough. So stop trying to change._

_He's only with you because he pities you. He doesn't love you, no one here really does so except the fact that you don't belong here._

More and more duplicates popped up, which caused Changkyun to get stuck in a corner all balled up. Crying and covering his ears to stop hearing the ongoing chants. But it's like the more he tried pretending that they weren't there, the more they got louder and more bothersome which got to Changkyun the most. It wasn't like they were out of nowhere either. These were Changkyun's exact thoughts. 

He just chose to ignore them, since Wonho had relaxed his mind and helped him take his mind off of that kind of stuff. Kinda like his shield from thinking like that, believing that he wasn't good enough. 

But they were always there, waiting to come out. And it was all Hyungwon's fault. 

Changkyun would never be able to forgive him after that day, but he most definitely wouldn't be able to forgive himself. For causing Wonho's pain, and being the main reason he is how he is now. Being the reason that his one main person he looked up to was now gone and dead. 

And it was  _his_ fault. 

_You'll never be satisfied. Just disappear before you only make things worse._

All he heard over and over was how much it was all his fault, and he knew it. 

Changkyun could only think,  _'Wonho, wh-where are you.....I need you...'_

-

"Okay so, right foot on green." Minhyuk called out as everyone on the maxi-Twister pad attempted to place their right foots on a green dot. Jooheon and Jackson had been battling the whole time, literally kicking off all the other 10 people who were in at first but then got eliminated. 

So now it was only about 6 people now. 

Jooheon, Jackson, Bambam, Yoongi, Xervia, and Shownu. 

Wonho  _was_ in, but-

"You fucking kidding me?! Why hasn't Jooheon or Jackson gotten kicked yet?!" Wonho exclaimed, of course to the only people who were next to him really listening to his complaint, Jinyoung and Hyungwon. 

Jinyoung sighed. "They've been going for each others necks all day. How do you think I feel?" 

"I mean Jesus, you could've at least told your boyfriend to back off and not fucking cheat. That'd be really nice-" 

Jinyoung didn't even waste anytime to harshly karate chop Wonho in the balls, which made the poor man wince in pain as Jinyoung stared him down with a dark glare. 

"First of all asshole, he's not my boyfriend. Secondly, I'm not his tag along bitch who tells him what the fuck to do. Don't go assuming shit asshat, because you have no room to talk with you and Changkyun having something going on." 

Wonho nodded quickly, still holding on to his balls. "P-point taken." 

With that, Jinyoung walked away with enough sass to make someone whistle, and Hyungwon looked down at Wonho and chuckled lightly. 

"He's got a point there." He chimed in, then giggled. 

Wonho glared up at him. "Don't. Fucking. Remind. Me." 

"I mean in a waaaaaaay, he kinda does had the right to attack you like that. You know Jinyoung isn't the type to talk about romantic feelings to other people." 

Wonho rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but c'mon! Him and Jackson? They've been partners for years! I'm definitely sure he gained some feelings." 

"No everyone is like Bonnie and Clyde here. Some of them are more like the Wright Brothers just fighting alongside each other. Otherwise it'd be some gross ass orgy full of lesbians, and gays, and others-" 

"Oh my." Wonho replied, waving fake jazz-hands. Then grossed out as he registered Hyungwon's previous sentence. "Ewwww, that's fucking gross." 

Hyungwon shrugged his shoulders. "Well hey, when are you and Changkyun gonna officially get together by the way? I'm interested in seeing how this is gonna play out." 

Wonho sat on the stool chair that was across from Hyungwon's and sighed. "Honestly, I wanna get with him now. Like, shit so bad I wanna hug that poor baby and tell him that his mine all over again." 

There was a small silence, then Hyungwon raised an eyebrow and leaned in closer. 

"Buuuuuuuut.....?" 

"Buuuut, I don't know if he's answering fully when I do ask him out. Like, he usually speaks his mind but since he can't talk he'll just be doing it because he feels like he's obligated to do so. So, I told him wait until he gets his voice back, so we can have a deep conversation, then kiss and shit til our hearts content." 

Hyungwon reached out to hold Wonho's hands in his. "Well, here's some advice: If you don't want to make it seem like he's only getting with you to make you feel better, then show him how honest you are about your feelings. Show him how much you love him, and make him feel like he's the only guy in the whole damn world." Wonho's eyes sparkled as he nodded. "Give him that everlasting butterfly effect feeling that he'll never let go. At that point, I think you'd get your point across about how much you love him." 

Wonho's eyes just widened as his face reddened a bit. "I-I never thought of it like that. I feel like if I did that though, then I'd probably do a  _lot_ more than kissing." 

"Well go above and beyond. You're Lee Hoseok, not Pete Davidson." 

The black haired male snickered loudly. "That's fair." 

It was silent, then- "Hey is that why you like me? Because I treated you like an important person?" 

Hyungwon blushed a bit then looked away. "Mmm, somewhat in that category." 

"Isssss....that why you kissed me back there-" 

"Wonho, this isn't about us. It's about you and the Lim kid." 

"Changkyun." 

"Gesundheit." 

"C'mon now, I wanna know why you pulled that move back there." 

Hyungwon turned his head slowly to face Wonho, but he didn't meet his eyes. "You said to not live in the past and live in the moment. Move on from the past and change myself to become a better me, right?" 

Wonho nodded, then Hyungwon's eyes finally met his as he grew a small smile."Well, that was my way of starting a new beginning. Changkyun may have stolen your heart, but that doesn't mean I should stop loving you and not fight alongside you. I'm always gonna be your right hand man." 

The black haired man smiled widely as he nodded at Hyungwon's words. 

Before he could reply, Kihyun had came up to the two no later, but he looked completely....done for. So done for, he almost collapsed on the table. 

Or well, he did actually. But he was on Hyungwon's side, whom caught him and helped break his fall. 

"Be careful there Alice." Hyungwon replied, hearing Wonho snicker at that. 

Kihyun grumbled. "Ugggggghhh, th-this is s-so f-fucken stupid! F-fucken M-Mark and T-T-Taeyong w-won't *hic* let me in the damn bar anymore!" 

Wonho came up to smell check Kihyun. Just as he expected, he was completely drenched in alcohol. It was like he had taken a bath in red wine or champagne and never left because he only smelt like the sweet ruby rouge wine that he loved to drink so much. 

But he only drank if he was really stressed about something. 

 _Like his mother_.

"Well no wonder they won't let you in. You smell like you just came from a college party." Wonho added, shaking his head. "Why are you even drinking anyway? You only drink when you're stressed." 

Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows, fanning Wonho away from him. "I-I'm n-not str-str-stressed about nothing! Y-ya know, I'd *hic* tell you if sum w-was up! You're l-like m-my best friend Wonho."   

Wonho and Hyungwon sighed as they shared a look. "Yup he's drunk." 

Then Wonho sighed. "Hey Ki, you know where Changkyun is? I wanna talk to him." 

The red-head grumbled. "The *hic* hell would I know." 

"Of course." Wonho grimaced. 

Hyungwon had sat him on the small dark brown square couch as Wonho kinda propped a pillow up for him to lay on. And he did lay on it, fanning both males away violently, as he cuddled next to his pillow. The two boys looked at each other, then back at him and smiled as they saw the red-head shut his eyes. 

"Well this takes me back down memory-lane to whenever Kihyun was really drunk we'd be the ones to carry him back to his dorm." Wonho replied and Hyungwon blew a raspberry. 

"Honestly no. It was always you and Shownu doing the carrying. I was most likely the counselor of it all." 

"Aw c'mon, you played some part in it. He was sober for a whole week because Yoongi when to Germany, and which two amazing people helped him out?" 

Hyungwon rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly at the memory. "Heh, we did." 

"I'm sorry, you're mumbling something incorrectly. I can't really hear you!" Wonho replied, his right ear getting close to Hyungwon's face. 

The blonde pushed the male lightly and giggled. "Team Hyungwonho did." 

Both laughed, at the team name, since it sounded pretty silly and it had been ages since the name was brought up. 

Then they both looked over at Jackson and Jooheon, whom were the only ones left on the mat compete. They were giving each other death glares as both were put in this uncomfortable position that the other couldn't stay in for long. Jooheon kept betting that Jackson would woss-out after he had to put his leg on his ass. But Jackson kept saying Jooheon was gonna lose since his arm was behind his back.

Both were going on and on the entire time, that everyone got sick of the competition seeing as neither would give up and just decided to go on throughout the party while it was still going. 

Hyungwon sighed. "Geez, when is the other gonna admit defeat and call it quits?" 

"Dunno." Wonho shrugged. "What they need is a deal breaker to kill em both off." 

Both had to think, then Wonho had gotten an idea that made him smirk so hard, if he had dimples, they'd honestly show up at this point. Hyungwon saw as he looked at him mischievously and the swallowed hard. Once he finally got the memo, he was shaking his head constantly saying no, but it was already too late when Wonho had pushed him on the mat. 

"OH! We go a new player? Finally, for fucksake." Minhyuk replied as Hyungwon stepped up hesitantly.  

Hyungwon glared at Wonho who was smiling and waving and then sighed. "Oh no Minhyuk I'm not participating. Sorry to break it to you." 

Minhyuk awed at that but both Jooheon and Jackson cracked up. 

"Oh please, Hyungwon wouldn't even last a single day on here." Jooheon replied. 

"Yeah, heh, no offense buddy but you need a  _lot_ more than just words and brain smarts to get through this game. He's not even that flexible." 

The boys were laughing so hard,they didn't even peep how pissed off Hyungwon had became. 

He had eventually joined once Minhyuk called him in for another game. And just like that, he managed to kick both Jooheon  _and_ Jackson's asses in one round. They had suspected him for cheating at first, but the guy was actually more flexible than they had thought he was. Still, people cheered for him for finally ending their stupid ass feud and bringing the game to an end. 

Wonho snickered as he brought Hyungwon into a headlock, ruffling his hair a bit. The got a beer glass and raised it in the air. Everyone, including Hyungwon looked over at him in confusion as he lifted it up in the air. 

But he only smiled wholeheartedly, "TO NEW BEGINNINGS!" 

Everyone was still confused, but raised a glass anyway and cheered, "TO NEW BEGINNINGS!" 

Hyungwon snickered, then got a small glass and softly said, "To new beginnings." 

Wonho looked down at him and smiled. Hyungwon couldn't help but smile back. Smile so wide and so warm, his heart nearly came out of his chest. His smile slowly faded as soon as he spotted someone by the door, staring in fear at the whole thing. He looked like he had been crying, because his eyes were somewhat red and puffy, Hyungwon could see from afar. 

At some point, Wonho stopped laughing as he looked over at the same thing Hyungwon was looking at. Then, a few other people started looking over too and grew concerned for the boy who was just standing there, in fear. 

It was Changkyun. 

Wonho let go of Hyungwon and walked up to the boy slowly. "CHANGKYUN! Hey there you are! C'mon, join the-" 

But before Wonho could finish, Changkyun had ran right through the front doors, outside in the rain. Wonho froze, then kinda got confused at the sudden action. Then he turned to face Hyungwon for answers, but the guy just urged him to go out and get him. 

"Go get him. Make him feel like the only guy in the world." 

Wonho nodded, hesitating at first, but running through the doors as well. Hyungwon sighed, then felt someone grip on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Xervia, smiling at him. 

"You're changing. I'm proud." 

Hyungwon nodded, giving her a small smile. 

Wonho ran up to Changkyun, seeing as he didn't get very far since he was speed walking. As soon as he caught up to him, he grabbed his shoulder, but the smaller boy snatched away violently, pushing Wonho away just as harsh that it made him hit the ground. He then silently gasped as he looked down at Wonho, who looked at him, eyes filled with hurt and loads of confusion.

But Changkyun turned away and proceeded to walk. A bit slower this time. 

That wasn't stopping Wonho from talking however. 

"Changkyun!" He exclaimed, hoping it would stop the boy from walking, but he still continued to walk really slow. 

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows as he got gradually louder. " _CHANGKYUN!_ Would you stop fucking walking for a minute and listen to me dammit!" 

And he did. He came to an immediate pause almost as if someone told him to stop walking and listen to what Wonho had to say.

Wonho spoke. "Changkyun....please. You have to tell me what's wrong. I-I know you can't talk but at least try communicating in  _other_ ways to get me to understand how you feel, I thought we agreed on this back at the dorm?! Wh-what happened?" 

But Changkyun remained still and silent. 

He remained paused, because even as he was silent, he still had no words to say. 

So Wonho continued. "I'm....I'm trying okay!" Changkyun's ears perked up at that. "I'm trying to make you feel comfortable enough to come to me for anything. I know you have walls built up and some trust issues so I wanna make it comfortable for the both of us! I want you to be able to come to me for anything if you need me, and I don't think you're a burden and I'm not just doing this all because I pity you, but because I love you!" 

Changkyun felt so shaken at that word. 

_Love._

_I love you._

"I love you, Lim Changkyun." 

Changkyun felt his entire breath escape his body hearing those words. That's all he's been waiting to hear, wholeheartedly, without sarcasm or any kind of fake attitude in the mix. But real  _genuine_ love that made him cry overwhelmed tears. 

"Changkyun I've loved you ever since you stood up for our relationship and for me in front of your dad. I've loved you for your personality, and fell in love with who you became months later. How much you depend on me and want us to be a team. I fell in love with the leader and the unique Lim Changkyun who saved my life. I want nothing more than to just...make you happy." 

Wonho started crying a bit himself as he tried coming closer to Changkyun, who was frozen, still crying.

Tears of happiness, joy, but also sadness and disappointment. 

Wonho wanted to reach out to him, but he saw sudden fear in the boy's eyes which made him move back. Then he sighed as he looked away. 

"Nevermind." He said, which almost made Changkyun's heart drop. "I'm sorry for hurting you. I don't wanna be with you if it only causes you pain. We're from two completely different families, it wouldn't....work." 

With that, Wonho walked off before Changkyun could even reach out. Changkyun started to get all kinds of emotions. 

But mainly... _r_ _esentment._  

Because he was on mute, and had no way of telling Wonho how he felt. Scream his name and tell him that he felt the same way and wanted nothing more but everlasting happiness with just him and him alone. But it was like someone cursed him up to this moment, to the point that he couldn't even let out a small message. He couldn't even move to hug the man he was in love with because he was so frozen.

He was still scared.

Scared of what would happen if he ran up to him and screamed out his feelings.

Changkyun didn't want his love to be in danger because of him.

He didn't want him to end up like Gina. Killed, and then forgotten in the midst of it. He wanted Wonho to be happy without him, like how he was. He wanted him to erase the everlasting thought of himself from Wonho's mind.

From  _everyone's_ minds. They were all such nice people.

He didn't deserve any of their kindness.

He didn't even belong here. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _"I wanna be loved one day."_   

 

 

 

 

 

 

Changkyun's eyes widened as he heard himself.

_"One day, someone will come and sweep you off your feet Changkyun. Then you're gonna hold them tight and never let go."_

He felt ghostly arms wrap around his body. 

_"And you're gonna love them with all your heart that you're so hopelessly in love. Fight for and with that person til you die. Be the Bonnie to their Clyde."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

And with that. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"WONHO!" 

 

The older male stopped in his tracks as he heard his name get called. The only thing shocking about it was that, he was being called from someone who hadn't called out his name in weeks. He turned around and saw Changkyun, holding himself as he cried more, as well as his throat for screaming. 

But it didn't matter, because it was like someone gave him the strength to speak his little heart out. 

He coughed. "W-W-Wonho! I..I love you too! I love you so much it hurts. E-everyday I can't stop thinking about you y-you make me so happy I feel like I'm on a cloud. Whenever you're with me, hugging me, I-I feel like I'm floating-I feel like nothing else is there but you and me, together! I want you to hold me tight, never let me go, and promise to protect me for as long as we're together. Hand in hand. I-I don't care about our families! Fuck them! This is us, it's our story! OF OUR OWN! We sh-should be able to start a new legacy together, not letting the past get between us." 

Changkyun coughed a small amount of blood as he proceeded. "I-I'm not gonna let the demons stop me from telling you how much I l-love you! How much I'm in love with you. There's been so much stopping me from telling you how I feel about you, b-but I'm gonna tell you now because I may never get the chance to say it again and-" 

The boy held his throat, seeing as his voice was fading once more and he cried as he started losing it again. Losing Gina's extra boost to pour his heart out. He still had so much more to tell him, and it wasn't fair that he wasn't gonna be able to do so. 

The universe just doesn't want him to be happy. 

At all. 

Made him cry even harder. 

He then stopped for a second and saw Wonho speed walking toward him with this somewhat angry expression. It frightened him because he wasn't sure what was going to happen to him as he started slowly approaching him. 

But then, it was like the world had went to a sudden stop. 

It was really warm and soft. 

Changkyun wanted to know what made him feel so warm. 

Then he knew.

Wonho had walked right up to him and cupped his face, his lips meeting his in a warm, soft, rough but passionate kiss. It took a while for Changkyun to process what was going on to kiss him back, a lot more harder than he had. It had also made him cry more than he already was as he lovingly wrapped his arms around Wonho's neck, melting into the kiss which got deeper and more sensual at some point. 

The two stood there, kissing in the rain. No one pulled away or even wanted to, because they already had what they needed right here. 

Each other. 

-

"Jesus fucking Christ. Took you long enough to open the fucking door."

"Well shit, you were out there all fucking night making out you missed the party and everyone's asleep now." Jooheon replied, crossing his arms at the couple who was complete soaked.

"Well I'm sorry, me and my  _boyfriend_ here were sharing a sensual moment together and needed some time to ourselves." 

Jooheon rolled his eyes. "Well whatever. Next time you plan to go out and make out til midnight, bring your keys with you headass." 

Wonho nodded and Jooheon walked off, back into his and Minhyuk's room. 

Then Wonho grumbled. "He acts like he and Minhyuk don't do the same thing. Seriously! I'm always opening doors for them because they get stuck in clubs making out and accidentally having sex. Minnie and Mickey Mouse are jealous, wowzers." 

He looked down and saw the smaller boy kinda silently giggle at that, then nudge him in the arm. Wonho winced a bit, then chuckled lightly. "Hey, you signed up for this. Now you gotta deal with my rude humor all the time." 

Changkyun shrugged his shoulders and wrapped his arms around Wonho's arm. The taller male giggled lightly, while picking up Changkyun bridal style up the stairs. 

"Aw man, you have no fucking idea how long I've been waiting for this. To pick you up like this, and nuzzle and cuddle with you. Like you look like a cuddle-able person whom I could kiss anytime and anywhere until my hearts content." 

Changkyun blushed at that, then started to speak up, but Wonho stopped him. 

"Don't worry, I don't mean like that. We won't be doing  _that_ until you're ready. Besides, you have no voice to scream out my name, which is hot-" 

The smaller boy flicked Wonho's forehead in response. Wonho winced a bit but then snickered. "Whaaaat? You have no idea how much it turns me on hearing you say my name. Like I miss your voice so much, it's basically music to my ears. But of course, I don't want you to force it out. I want you to work on healing it." 

Changkyun smiled and nodded at that. They both approached their room and Wonho had to put Changkyun to open the door. Wonho exhaled dramatically as he spun around and plopped on the couch. Changkyun silent giggled as he closed and locked the door, then turned back to Wonho who playfully oohed, while wiggling his eyebrows at the action. 

"Wowie, my little wolf baby's already ready to get to business. I'm excited." Wonho joked and Changkyun playfully rolled his eyes and walked over. He blushed so hard when Wonho had patted on his lap, urging him to sit right there. 

Changkyun kinda hesitated at first, but then he thought,  _'He's my boyfriend now! Which means those crazy fantasies can come true. Won't kill anyone.'_

He sighed, taking a seat right on Wonho's lap, facing right in front of him. Wonho had firmly grasped his thighs at first, trying to make the boy comfortable enough to relax up a bit, then sighed. 

"You know, I always dreamed up to the moment when we'd be like this. Honestly, it's just like how I imagined." 

Changkyun raised an eyebrows as he placed his hands on Wonho's shoulders. 

"Well I mean, you being all shy and stuff the first time around. Remember when I told you about that whole innocence aura sorta being a  _turn_ on for me?" 

Changkyun glared at him as he nodded slowly which made Wonho snicker. "Well, it's only on certain occasions. I'm not a big fan of the front and forward people who wanna just do it just to do it. Rough sex is a no no for me, so we're never doing that. I love soft sensual moments like this. Gives me to look at you and see the beauty in you." 

Changkyun couldn't help but blush, then give a small smile as he shyly looked away. 

"Changkyun I love you. I know you can't talk right now, but I know you love me too." Wonho replied, smiling softly. 

Changkyun kinda felt a bit down because, he wanted to say  _'I love you too'_ right back, but he couldn't. There was no way he would able to, because if he risked losing his voice, he would never be able to say it. So it kinda saddened him a bit. 

Wonho saw the hint of sadness in his eyes and caressed the boy's cheeks. It made Changkyun's smile return and lean forward to kiss Wonho once more. If he couldn't say he loved him, he could most definitely show it. This kiss was a lot more passionate as well as more lustful than the ones they shared outside. The more deeper the kiss had became, the more hungry Changkyun was and desperately wanted more of Wonho's attention. 

Wonho got the memo and ran his hands up Changkyun's hips and thighs as smooth and gentle as possible, while deepening the kiss to the best of his ability. When he had started french kissing, Changkyun was a bit surprised at the new feeling, but it felt so good, he didn't want it to stop, he just wanted more. His heart only begged for more and more as he allowed Wonho to remove his shirt, exposing his bare chest. 

So this is what making out felt like? 

It was something so soft and warm, like Wonho's lips. So soft, warm and welcoming Changkyun felt like he was on a cloud. He felt like he was falling in an everlasting heaven and was never gonna escape. And the way Wonho's hands worked around his body, it made him feel even more giggling inside. He felt so special sitting here and endlessly kissing Wonho as he bit and sucked on his lips. The way Wonho had kissed him on and on nonstop really showed him how much he loved Changkyun. 

Wonho had really made him feel special, like he was the only guy in the whole entire world. 

Both had slowly parted away long after, still gazing into each others' eyes and smiling so loving at each other. 

Wonho giggled. "You pick up fast." 

Changkyun blushed really hard, he felt himself blushing at this point and it made Wonho giggling a bit more. "I know that look. It's the  _this is my first kiss and first time making out_ look." 

The smaller boy's blush got bigger as he slightly punched Wonho, gently, but roughly as Wonho's chuckled. 

"Don't worry. My first time making out too. See, having Hyungwon as a boyfriend we never really did much as hold hands and share a small peck on the lips and cheeks or something." 

Changkyun crossed his arms confidently and grinned. 

"But, I'm not a virgin like you. And no, Hyungwon didn't take my first time." Wonho added, then snickered as Changkyun's red face returned. He slowly rose up out of Wonho's lap and Wonho got up too from the couch. 

"Welp, it's getting pretty late and we should probably get some sleep. Maybe see a doctor about that bad throat tomorrow." 

Changkyun nodded. Then as soon as Wonho was gonna walk off, he grabbed him by his arm, as if telling him not to go and let him sleep alone. 

Wonho chuckled. "What? You thought I was gonna let you sleep by yourself with all those nightmares? I'm only changing into my pj's since it's too late for us to take a shower right now." 

Changkyun oohed as he let go and ran into his own room. He removed his soaked pants and replaced them with his white shorts. Too bad his white shirt was covered in blood a bit, so he couldn't wear it. Then, from the corner of his eye he spotted a big red shirt, which looked very familiar. It was Wonho's shirt, the one he got from their date to downtown Seoul. Changkyun wasn't sure if it was okay to wear it, or would it seem rude. 

Then he remembered, they're dating now, so he won't mind. Actually knowing Wonho, he might find it screaming out Changkyun's innocence and then get turned on again. Changkyun then put it on and saw how big it looked on him. It actually was kinda cute, well despite his messy hair, but he was going to sleep anyway so who cared. 

"Holy mother of Blues Clues." 

Changkyun's eyes widened as he turned and saw Wonho in nothing but his black boxers staring in awe at Changkyun's appearance. He was kinda choked up, but also, yes you guessed it,  _hard._

Actually no, both were aroused when they saw each other. It was as if they were gonna have sex right then and there. 

 _But slow down kids, you just started dating give it a few weeks._  

Wonho cleared his throat. "Y-you need to stop taking advantage of my inner innocent kink because you're driving me crazy Changkyun." 

Changkyun blushed lightly then grinned as he slowly walked up to Wonho and pulled him in with just the tip of his index finger, bringing him in the bed. He got a little comfortable and rolled in the covers. Wonho did the same as he yawned loudly, wrapping his arms around Changkyun and cuddling him tightly. 

Changkyun blushed lightly and felt his heart beating fast as he felt Wonho's arms wrap around his waist again, pulling him roughly. 

It was like all the  _rough_ things Wonho did was a turn on for him. 

But he shook it off and scooted closer towards Wonho, laying his head on his chest being able to hear his soft heart beat. Which was going at the same rate of his. 

_Very fast._

Wonho kissed the smaller boy's forehead, "Hope I help you have sweeter dreams." 

Changkyun smiled softly as he closed his eyes. 

_'Don't worry, I will.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY VERY SOFT AND LONG SO I HOPE IT WAS WORTH THE WAIT. This chapter, other than chapters 18, 19, and 20, is one of the longest chapters and I hate breaking things into smaller chapters because I need to wrap up what has happened sometimes rather than continuing it to the next chapter ffdgfg. I mean sometimes i caaaan do that, but i like to move along and yk get past all that filler sometimes. idk i get really excited while writing this fic guys fdfdgdf


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGGGHHH SORRY FOR THE SHORT HIATUS!!! So much has happened as well as me and my gf breaking up last month and me getting over that sadly and sCHOOL IS REALLY MESSING WITH ME! but I shall try to update for you guys i promise!! 
> 
> Meanwhile, HMU on my social media for updatooos
> 
> IG: kyunsocks
> 
> TWT: yoraaaak (if that doesnt work then use yoraaaaak)
> 
> Here's your lovely wonkyun!

"Oh my fucking god, why are you being so difficult?! I asked you to do one simple thing and you can't even do that." 

"Ah well sorry, I've been trying to get my shit straight but sadly I'm unable to because your fat ass is in the fucking way!" 

"Maybe my  _fat ass_ wouldn't be in the way if you just fucking listened to me!" 

"You know, maybe this was a fucking mistake." 

"You're right I'm so fucking over this." 

Changkyun sighed, then jumped off the stool and walked in his room as Wonho stood across from him, violently running his fingers through his hair as he sighed. 

Then his head popped up when he saw Changkyun come out of his room with a smaller box. 

"It was a fucking mistake playing Uno against Jooheon and Kihyun." He grumbled. "Apparently mobile Uno is a damn mistake within it's own damn self." 

"Honestly! I mean, all Jooheon does is cheat and Kihyun has this code and takes advantage of his spins. Putting all those damn wild cards on me, I might as well no fucking play the damn game at that point. I got no turns." 

Changkyun giggled, stroking Wonho's black hair. "Well, maybe you should've listened to your  _fatass_  boyfriend." 

Wonho looked up and grinned, then walked around and placed his arms around Changkyun's waist. 

"Mm, maybe I should've." he snickered, kissing Changkyun's neck softly as the boy giggled. His endless giggles were what Wonho honestly missed the most. 

Two month passed and things had been looking up for the couple. At some point, Changkyun and Wonho had went to the doctors' to see if Changkyun's condition was alright and if he'd get his voice back. Luckily he said since he lost his voice due to shock, it would just come back naturally as long as he didn't strain it. 

And after some tea and mediation, his lovely voice did make it's slow return. It was still a bit rusty so it got a tad bit deeper, but it was still Changkyun's lovely voice which Wonho loved and missed hearing. 

The couple eventually sat on the couch, of course Changkyun in Wonho's lap, but facing the other side, not in front of Wonho this time, both on their phones. This was kinda usual too, they'd sit and talk together until one, or both of them were called out for a mission. But Xervia had put missions on hold to go deeper into this on investigation that had something to do with Kang so things were a bit quiet. 

Not like it was bad for Changkyun and Wonho though. More off-time, more time to spend together. 

"Okay so, Wonho!" Changkyun chimed, facing Wonho and showing him something on his phone. "What if we went to Atlantis? Like you know, the couples resort which is like really popular. We'd go swimming, have fun on some rides, go to the aquarium." 

Wonho hummed. "Mmm, I don't know Kyun. I'm not too big on water involved trips. Maybe we can go to amusement part." 

Changkyun pouted cutely, wrapping his arms around the older male's shoulders. " _Annnd_  why is that baby?" 

"Well," Wonho replied, his smile slowly fading. "To keep a long story short, I had to kill my best friend on that ship. We were on a mission and I didn't know that my father had some kind of vendetta with the Jeon Empire. So one thing came to another and my dad pressured me into killing my best friend, who wanted to die so much more than anybody and he wanted me to be the one to help him accept his death. It was a rough time for me, especially since I had to kill him in front of his little brother." 

"You spared his brother right?" 

"Pft, of course I did. I wasn't  _that_  ruthless back then Kyun." 

"But you killed Chanyeol's sister, and broke Baekhyun's leg, and put Mark Tuan in a coma-" 

"That was  _before_  Changkyun. I swear I'm not as bad now, if anything I've gone extremely soft so don't worry I'm not gonna do that to you at all I promise. You're too precious to me." 

Changkyun raised his eyebrows then sighed. "You really did have a hard time growing up in a mafia." 

Wonho chuckled. "Well, it's not necessarily all about the rush of being able to get away with murder. I had to kill a lot of people I loved more than myself. And everytime I would try to end myself in their place, they would end up dying for me." 

"Is that why you're so over protective of me? Because you're scared that I might end up like that?" 

"Mmm, that's part of it." 

"Oh yeah, what's the other part?" 

Wonho looked over at Changkyun and smiled, wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist, pulling him closer. "I've never been really in love before, and I wanna protect you and your love for as long as I can. You really are precious to me Changkyun, and you bring out the best in me." 

Changkyun's smile slowly returned. "You really mean that?" 

"Of course I do. I love you Lim Changkyun." 

Changkyun couldn't stop his smile from growing or his hear from beating as fast as the speed of light. And the fact that Wonho had wholeheartedly said that he was in love with a Lim family member, that he was in love with _him_ , really made him wanna cry so much that he just couldn't hold back anymore. 

"I love you too, Lee Hoseok." 

With that, Wonho brought his lips closer to Changkyun's sweet, soft, baby lips that were just dying to interlock with his. Wonho's grip on Changkyun's hips got a little bit tighter as he brought him a little bit closer to him each time he seemed to be pulling away. That rough feeling made Changkyun feel a little lightheaded, causing him to whimper a bit in between the kiss. He didn't wanna seem greedy and beg for  _physical_ attention from Wonho, and it didn't take him long to realize that everytime Wonho was a bit rough on him, it only just turned him on and made him want more than just kisses. 

And he  _did_ indeed dreamed of having more than just intimate kisses. 

But even Wonho's gentleness was so alluring to him. He would kiss him softly in any area that Changkyun wanted him to kiss, and each time he did Changkyun would sing his name until he couldn't anymore. He had indeed made it possible for Changkyun to literally be turned by every single thing he did sexually. 

_Everything._

But that didn't mean that Wonho didn't have weak spots too. Seeing as Changkyun's  _innocence_ was something that really got to him, if Changkyun showed even a smallest bit of dominance, it got Wonho. Even watching him fight and take every single dude out with one fist, it showed how powerful he was, and how much Wonho loved the shit out of him. Like he was his number one fan or something. 

Nonetheless, they were a very powerful couple, and deserved each other. 

Changkyun ran his fingers through the back of Wonho's neck as he softly kissed a sucked any sensitive part of Changkyun's neck and collarbone. And he knew exactly which part would make Changkyun moan. All Changkyun could do was grind his hips against him, which only made Wonho kiss harder and a bit rougher, which is exactly what Changkyun wanted. Wonho ran his hand up Changkyun's shirt and started to smoothly rub Changkyun's chest and stomach, trying to take his shirt off. 

"W-Wonho," Changkyun replied in between his moans. 

"Don't worry baby, I know you wanna wait a bit longer. You're not ready for that kinda thing yet I understand." Wonho replied, continuing to kiss Changkyun's neck.

"N-no, it's not that. It's just that....I think I'm ready." 

Wonho paused for a second, then looked up at the sneaky boy in front of him who smirked so devilishly it was both alluring and dangerous at the same time. 

He blinked back then swallowed hard. "W-wait, you mean-" 

Changkyun nodded, and chuckled lightly as Wonho's face started to redden. 

"You and I-" 

Changkyun nodded again. 

"In bed-" 

Changkyun nodded once more.

"I think I'm dreaming, hold the fuck up slow down." 

Changkyun chuckled. "What? What's so wrong with your cute little boyfriend being prepared to have a great sex with you?" 

Wonho's face got redder, then he looked down. A few seconds later he looked right back up at Changkyun with cute little puppy eyes. "B-but baby, I'm pretty big I don't wanna hurt you-"

"Fuck that. You better throw me on that bed and kiss this dead boy walking." 

"Yes sir." Wonho replied, his smirk returned as he rose up, with Changkyun still in his arms and kissed him roughly with so much passion as he roughly grasped his thighs. Changkyun kissed him back with just the same amount of passion, locking his legs and wrapping his arms around Wonho.

"Hey Wonho! Changkyun! Xervia wants us to meet downst-" 

Both boys pulled away and looked over at Kihyun in the doorway. Wonho sat Changkyun down quickly as both blushed and smiled innocently. 

"H-hey Ki. Nice grape colored hair you got there." Wonho replied quickly to the unconvinced Kihyun in the doorway. He looked Wonho up and down, messy hair, no shirt, and in grey joggers.

Then Kihyun looked over at Changkyun, who's hair was just as messed up as Wonho's and his shirt, or  _Wonho's_ large shirt that he wore was barely on and exposed one of his shoulders. But of course that didn't beat his red shorts, which were damn near up his ass. He raised his eyebrows when he looked at his neck, which was completely covered in red and purple bruises. Of course, Wonho was the cause of all 13 of them.

Kihyun coughed bitterly and turned around. "Just put some clothes on and meet in the severance hall. We got a big mission regarding Kang." 

"Wait what? I thought we got rid of Kang after he went quiet?" Wonho replied.

"Yeah well just because he went quiet doesn't mean that he isn't still out there planning something. Rumor has it that he's at this cruise empire, the Kim empire, trying to renew this old contract that he use to have with them." 

Changkyun's eyes grew in fear. "I know that empire. That empire has worked for my parents for years, but we've only gotten medicine and stay at home doctor's for me. One of their doctors, I know. I saw it in my dream." 

Wonho looked over at Changkyun in confusion. "Wait what-" 

"Well that could be some useful information Changkyun. Right now, you two need to come downstairs because we have to get this situated. We might have a big mission, and it  _may_ require us going on the Plexus cruise ship Wonho." 

Wonho nodded, "Understood." 

With that, Kihyun shut the door leaving both Changkyun and Wonho alone once again. Before Changkyun could go into his room, Wonho grabbed his hand, giving him this sincere look. 

"Baby, why didn't you tell me that you can see the past and present in your dreams?" Wonho replied, sounding defeated, and also kinda hurt. 

It broke Changkyun's heart that that was he one thing he had to keep from him, given orders from Xervia and also because he didn't want to break it to him while also having a way to tell him that he was the one that killed Gina. He still wasn't ready for all of that, not yet. 

He needed some time. 

Even though he told him some bits of it, he couldn't tell him all of it. 

He sighed, smiling warmly. "Xervia told me not to tell you because she didn't want you to find out anything you probably don't wanna know or what you're not supposed to know. However, at least you have some knowledge about it." 

"Yeah, still I have the right to know. It could probably tell me more about my parents and some stuff I didn't know. I'm your boyfriend, I should know about this stuff too." 

That really hurt Changkyun, to think that Wonho probably didn't think that he didn't trust him. If anything, he trusted Wonho with all kinds of information, and even told him all the dangerous information about his family that no one, not even Xervia herself, ever knew. But this was to protect him so he wouldn't have to be targeted. 

This was Changkyun's way of protecting Wonho, from his parents. 

Changkyun walked up to Wonho, lightly kissing his forehead. "Don't worry baby, you know I'll tell you everything with every power in me. But this is just one of those things I have to keep from you, only for your safety." 

Wonho pouted a little bit, then gave Changkyun a small smile. "You really do love me." 

Changkyun smiled softly. "Of course I do, I love you more than anything in this whole world." 

Wonho wrapped his arms around Changkyun's small waist, kissing his lips so hard, yet so softly that it left butterflies in the smaller boy's stomach. Changkyun giggled, then slowly pushed away, waving at Wonho and walking into his room, shutting the door. 

Wonho sighed, then looked over at his phone which dinged. As soon as he picked up the phone and read the text, his face paled entirely. 

_**[Unknown]:  
** _ _We know about your relationship with the Lim boy, and we know your exact location. You have two days to either turn in that boy or turn in yourself._

_\- S_

**-**

"Okay okay, would you rather piss out your mouth, or shit out your nose?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"You heard me correctly. What if one day our bodies get all fucked up and we start digesting out of our eyes?" 

Jackson looked at Jooheon, who was looking just as fucking perplexed as he was. Then he looked over at Jimin again. "I-I'm sorry what? Jimin first of all I'm pretty sure that's least likely to ever  _fucking_ happen. And even if it did, I think we'll still be able to digest normally, as well as shit and take a piss normally." 

"So? Who cares, we still might have something fucked up in our bodies! So pick one cowards." 

Jooheon sighed. "Jimin, are you hitting up with the guy who sells edibles again?" 

"Who? Yoongi? He doesn't make edibles anymore." 

Jooheon and Jackson looked at Yoongi, who had just walked in to join everybody else talking to Shownu and Hyungwon. Then they looked right back over at Jimin, who looked as if he was still waiting for answers. Jackson gripped Jimin's shoulders, giving him a deadly glare. 

"Yoongi use to make edibles?" He whispered. 

Jimin nodded. "Yeah. We'd eat them together and get high in the creek along with some other people like Ten, Lucas, Jungwoo, Changbin, Hui, some other people I can't really point out, oh and-oh! Hoseok too!" 

"Wait?! You're deadass?!" Jooheon asked, and Jimin nodded once more. 

"Yeah we use to meet up almost every single weekend. But then it stopped when Kihyun found out about it of course." 

"Well how secretive were you guys about it?" Jackson added. 

"Let's just say that Yoongi always used Kihyun's kitchen to make them so that's how he found out." 

Jooheon and Jackson exchanged looks, somehow sharing the same thought, then smirked, looking back at Jimin. 

"So you're saying that if Yoongi somehow found another place to make edibles then he would start up again?" 

Jimin shrugged. "Most likely." 

Jackson and Jooheon smirked at each other and nodded once more before running over to Yoongi. Jimin of course slowly followed right behind them, trying to at least see what they were up to.

"-you really think Kihyun would say yes though? I want the moment to be perfect. And in order for that, I don't want anything to really fuck it up y'know?" Yoongi asked Shownu and Hyungwon, continuing their previous conversation. 

"Kihyun loves you Yoongi. If anything, of course he'll say yes to you. You just need to be ready for that kind of commitment." 

Yoongi nodded. "Of course I am. I'm more ready than anybody." 

"Well that's good. Honestly you and Kihyun have been together for so long, the two of you deserve each other. And if you wanna protect someone you love, you gotta hold them tight and never let them go." Hyungwon replied. 

The boys heard giggles and looked up at of course, Changkyun and Wonho. 

Both fully clothed, Wonho with just a red shirt along with his grey joggers of course, and Changkyun with his hair in his face, in ripped denim jeans and strangely with a red and white turtleneck on. 

Wonho was laughing softly at whatever Changkyun had said, and Changkyun giggled a bit. The whole scene made a small defeated smile grow on Hyungwon's face. As happy as he wanted to be for Wonho, he was also angry. Angry at the fact that someone else had him before he could even make up with him. Not only that, but a boy who he still despises, but learned how to tolerate slowly. 

Xervia called Wonho over and the two kissed before Wonho ran over towards her. 

"Speaking of love, those two have been really cuffed lately." Yoongi replied, chuckling lightly, and Shownu did as well. 

Hyungwon stilted a laugh and saw Changkyun run towards them.

"Hey guys!" He replied cheerfully. 

Yoongi and Shownu waved and exchanged their hellos. 

But Hyungwon- 

"Nice turtleneck. What'cha covering underneath there Kyun?" 

Changkyun blushed lightly, hoping that no one could see the thousands of hickeys that Wonho had previously left all over his neck. "U-um, I just wanted to try it out for once y'know? It was a gift from Minhyuk so I wanted to wear it at least." 

Hyungwon nodded, still not convinced however. Minhyuk did indeed walk over to all of them no long after, then squealed at the sight of Changkyun wearing the turtleneck he had given to him. 

"Changkyun! You're wearing my emergency turtleneck! Wait a minute-has the time come yet?" Minhyuk replied, which made Changkyun blush even harder. 

"Wh-what do you mean? I just wanted to wear this because it's the only thing in my closet that I haven't worn yet." 

Minhyuk blew a raspberry. "Nonsense, you haven't worn it yet because I told you exactly what that turtleneck was for." 

Shownu and Yoongi raised an eyebrow in confusion as Hyungwon asked- "Oh yeah, what's it for?" 

"Hic-" 

"Mosquito bites!" Changkyun replied quickly, covering Minhyuk's mouth. 

Yoongi looked even more confused. "Wait, so you mean to tell me that that sweater is specifically for mosquito bites?" 

Changkyun nodded. 

"So, you have a bunch of mosquito bites on your neck?" Shownu added, and Changkyun nodded once more, sweating bullets. 

They all turned their heads to Wonho, who ran over to them all after talking to Xervia and Kihyun about the whole meeting. 

"Hey guys!" He replied, and the whole gang just awkwardly mumbled small hellos. 

But Hyungwon-

"Hey mosquito." He replied sharply. 

Wonho raised an eyebrow. "Wait what?" 

Before Hyungwon could respond, Jackson, Jooheon, and Jimin pushed him out the way, coming really close to Yoongi's face. 

"YOONGI! You gotta start making edibles again bro!" Jackson exclaimed, out of breath. 

"Wait, what?!" Everyone said in unison, looking at Yoongi who shrunk down in his spot. 

Before he could respond, Xervia tapped on the mic, which got everyone's attention.

"Everybody! Firstly, I'd like to say that I've gathered you all here simply because we've been tracking Kang all this time." 

As Xervia said that, everyone gasped. Everyone except Changkyun, who only swallowed really hard. He could see into the future, but he could feel his father secretly still out there doing something. Being in something he had no business at all being in. He felt a bit shaken up at the thought, but then calmed down when he felt an arm wrap around him. 

A big one. 

He looked up and saw Wonho, then saw his hand firmly grasp his waist. Changkyun couldn't stop staring or feeling some kind of warmth and comfort with Wonho holding on tight to him like that. He was going to look away until Wonho looked back down at him and shyly smiled. The boy smiled back, then wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling in his embrace.

Xervia continued. "Apparently, he's been settling business with Woosong Kim, a gangster across the seas. He use to be the biggest mafia leader in all of South Korea, and the big time boss until his empire was destroyed by the FBI, so he had to go into hiding and now owns the biggest cruise casino." 

"Wait? You mean The Great Gatsby?" Kihyun asked.

 Xervia nodded in response, which made Kihyun, as well as other people in Plexus freeze up. Changkyun however remained confused. He wanted to know why the mood change and why everyone got so frightened at the sound of it. Was it because Xervia said it? Or her face after she said it? He managed to get a glance of her and saw her gripping her desk violently as looked down with the most darkest of glares. 

Changkyun tugged on Wonho's shirt to get his attention, but he even saw that Wonho was kinda heated as much as Xervia. In fact, his grip on Changkyun's waist got a bit tighter. But he ignored it, and tried to calm him down by caressing his cheek. It did work, and Wonho looked down to see the look of concern in Changkyun's eyes. 

"Baby, what's wrong with Xervia? Who's Woosong Kim?" He replied softly. 

And his soft voice calmed Wonho even more. 

"He's the big bad wolf that lives across the sea." Wonho joked, chuckling a bit after. However, Changkyun wasn't very amused at his little joke, so he cleared his throat. "He's a guy that's fucked a lot of people over. Your parents use to work for him basically, however the truth of the matter is that once your parents came around and took over, things went to hell and it was like World War III." 

"Wait, so why is Xervia so boiled up about it?" 

"She use to work for him." Hyungwon chimed in. "She and a few of her friends, as well as her boyfriend use to work for him and he treated her like she was his own kin. Next in line to run the place in his place. But Kim took your father in instead because Kang is his stepson. Because of that, Kang let the power get the best of him and personally took down the Arennia Empire apart piece by piece and made it his own." 

Changkyun widened his eyes. "W-wait...stepson?" 

Hyungwon shot a glare at the boy. "Yes stepson. Are you surprised? You are literally blood related with a lot of criminals who did a lot of dirty shit to  _all_ of us. You're lucky to be standing here, still breathing-" 

"Hyungwon." Wonho said sternly, cutting him off. "That's enough. None of it is Changkyun's fault okay, he wasn't even born when Arennia was taken down." 

Hyungwon furrowed his eyebrows. "B-but he-" 

"Drop it." 

Hyungwon took one look at Changkyun, then huffed and walked off. Wonho rolled his eyes and looked back over at Changkyun, trying to give him a look of reassurance. "Don't worry, if anything you're not like any of your relatives, or your parents. They were all bloodthirsty assholes who killed and got away with it." 

Xervia continued. "Anyway, I'm taking you all on this mission with me. Simply because, I entrust that these two groups can work together. With Kihyun and Jinyoung leading you all, I believe that you will be fine and we'll hopefully put a stop to this whole reincarnation. That and  _hopefully_ put an end to Kang himself."

Wonho sighed, then looked down and saw Changkyun's expression kinda change and seem a bit more gloomy. Only reason he got like that was because e thought back to what Hyungwon said, then realized he was somewhat right. He really  _is_ lucky to be still alive, because his family has literally broken every single member of Plexus, and all the blame and guilt was sent to him. 

 Not to mention, he was no better. 

If everyone knew how his father and his men  _really_ got away with all those mysterious murders and missings, Changkyun would literally be shot dead, right here. Left to sit in his own puddle of blood. 

"Kyun." 

Changkyun shook out of his thoughts and looked up. "Yes?" 

"I love  _you_." Wonho replied, smiling. 

Changkyun felt that warm feeling again, but then got confused. "Why'd you emphasize it like that?" 

"Well because I do love  _you_. I don't love  _Lim Changkyun, son of Lim Kang and Lim Medina. Somehow a dangerous threat to all of Seoul and a stupid boy who's reckless beyond all means. A bloodthirsty serial killer, son of two powerful human monopolies._ No. I love  _you._  Kyun, the same goofy boy who loves getting nuzzled and kisses behind his ear. The precious, innocent boy who managed to become a member of Plexus. The badass boy who doesn't put up with anybody's shit.  _The_ son of my enemy. I love him very much." 

Changkyun's soft smile made it's slow return. "I love you too. I love the man who swiped me off my feet and showed me a whole new world. Who loves me for my flaws and imperfectness, and can overcome anything with me. I love him as well." 

"Well, you're love him a lot more when you have sex with him. Someone, I think you know him, indirectly said that he was gonna have  _great_ sex with me earlier. How much you wanna bet that's he's gonna get the chance to know what sex with Wonho feels like on this mission?"

Before Changkyun could even ask  _who_ , Wonho winked right at him and he already knew what he was talking about. He was recalling  _exactly_ when Changkyun said that he was finally ready for sex. But only because he was in the rush of the moment and begged for more. Now that he was back to reality, the butterflies came right back as his face became a deep red shade. 

"Excuse me, but if you two could stop being two adorable assholes for a few seconds-" Minhyuk silently scowled. "-that'd be nice. You can plan your whole entire sex plan when we get on the cruise ship." Minhyuk snapped, taking Changkyun from his shoulders and snatching him softly away from Wonho a little bit. 

Wonho rolled his eyes then looked back up at Xervia. 

"Kihyun, you and your team are gonna work together on going undercover in the casino ship on the second day. We'll send you there on a few separate ships and have you guys stay there undercover while Jinyoung's team works on the backup as your armed forces in case things go south.  _And_ they're bound to go south." 

Youngjae furrowed his eyebrows. "Wait, but undercover as what?" 

"Oh, you don't remember the  _last_ time we went on an undercover mission to a strip club?" Jackson snickered to himself, and gained some other snickers within the room. 

Except from Changkyun of course. "What happened  _last_ time?" 

"Well," Minhyuk started. " _Last_ time we went on an undercover mission to a strip club, it was to stop some old gang in the street that worked with Kang. It was simple, we had someone pose as a stripper, then someone as their manager, and everyone else is the security."

Jooheon chimed in, wrapping his arm around Minhyuk's waist. "I of course was posed as the sugar daddy and Minhyuk was the stripper." 

"Yes, it was so lovely sitting there, having to watch you stick your hand up and down Minhyuk's dick while he was dressed in a lingerie for us all to watch." Wonho deadpanned. 

Jooheon rolled his eyes. "Whatever, all I know is that I get to do it again this year." 

"Not so fast. I don't wanna see that shit again either." Kihyun replied, and earned a lot of nods in agreement. 

"Besides, we don't need a sugar daddy this year. We need a  _manager_. And you too are too fucking cuffed to pose as the stripper and his manager." Kihyun snapped. 

Jooheon just rolled his eyes in response, still kissing Minhyuk on the cheek. "Well I can still fuck my fiance and touch his dick all I want and that's that." 

"Good for you, no one wants to see that shit." Hyungwon replied from the cough. 

Jimin nodded in response. "Besides, isn't Changkyun more worthy of posing as a stripper anyway?" 

Everyone gave Jimin a mixture of looks. Some were wowed, others were astonished because they hadn't even thought of it being like that. Or they have, no one chose to say anything however because it sounded stupid at first. Others, such as Wonho and Changkyun themselves were rather-

"WHAT?!" they both replied in unison. 

Jimin continued. "I mean, no offensive to anyone here, but Changkyun is literally the only boy out of us who has the body for it. I mean he's small, has a nice figure that's  _somewhat_ feminine like the other male strippers that are there on the gayer side of The Great Gatsby-" 

"He's a thick kid with a great ass." Jackson spat, earning some confused looks and a dirty glare from Wonho.

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing looking at his ass?" 

"Hey c'mon now, it's true. We're all just being honest here and I know you all agree with me but you don't have the balls to say it because Wonho's right here." 

They all looked over at Wonho, seeing the rather pissed off expression on his face as he brought Changkyun a bit closer to him.  

"I mean, he's not wrong. Changkyun has a nice ass for a dude." Yoongi replied. 

Minhyuk nodded as he squeezed Changkyun's face. "He sure as hell does! And his body is in perfect shape to charm the men there a little bit. Give them a little something something. I still have my old white lingerie in the Guild." 

"But that's  _waaaaay_  too small!" Youngjae exclaimed. "He may need a slight adjustment to it. Like add a little bit of silk to it after we clean it." 

"We can resize it and make it fit him a little better!" Jimin added. "Get his hair to be all wavy and have his bangs parted, paint his nails black-no! White!" 

"And I can be his manager!" Minhyuk exclaimed happily. "Everyone else can be our RSVP bitches!" 

"YEAH!" Everyone exclaimed in unison. 

"NO!" Wonho exclaimed. "There's no FUCKING WAY you're getting my precious, adorable, sweet, and innocent Changkyun into a fucking lingerie in a damn gay strip club where musty ass old men go to get off and touch other boys for pleasure. They're not gonna take advantage of my baby, I think the fuck not." 

Kihyun rolled his eyes. "Oh c'mon Wonho, it's just a mission. Quit being a bitch and grow a pear, Changkyun will be fine. If he can kick guys' asses, he can also allure guys as well, ain't that right Kyun?" 

All eyes were on Changkyun. 

Honestly, the boy wasn't really sure how to respond. He wasn't sure if he was nervous, scared, excited, frightened, or terrified at the fact that he was gonna be  _half_ naked with a bunch of other strippers and has to pose as a stripper. 

 _Him_. Out of  _all_ people. 

It would be understandable if they picked Jimin seeing as his body was like Changkyun's but a bit more masculine. However, Changkyun was on Kihyun's team, the same team going undercover in the strip club in the first place. The only other person willing to go was Minhyuk, but everyone was so tired of his show, they didn't want him to repeat it. So all eyes were looking over at Changkyun and his widened eyes now. 

All he could spit out was-

"I'm gonna be in a lingerie in front of my _father_." 

Everyone kinda bit back as soon as he said that. 

Except Wonho.

"See! An even better reason not to let Changkyun go through with it. He's gonna be in front of his  _DAD!_  You guys  _do_ realize that Woosong and Kang are meeting  _in_ the club right? So he's gonna be a prostitute in front of his dad  _and_ his step-grandfather." 

Hyungwon raised an eyebrow. "Step-Grandfather isn't a thing Wonho." 

"YES IT IS!" 

Xervia held her hand up to shut up everyone. "Enough is enough. I made up my mind." 

There was a silence, as Xervia looked up, dead straight at Changkyun. 

"Changkyun, you're going to pose as a stripper for this mission." 

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows, but before he could complain, Xervia held her hand back up. 

"This will prove that Changkyun can handle himself. You've seen the boy fight Wonho, and Kihyun is right. If he can fight 6 guys at once, then he can handle stripping in front of his dad to prove his independence." 

Wonho tried to speak up again, but Xervia's hand still stood. "Let the baby prove that he doesn't need his daddy anymore. This is Changkyun's first  _big_ mission, and I don't need you coming in trying to be the prince in his distress. Understand? You will be a bodyguard just like everyone else and on the second day you are not allowed to make  _one_ step or even touch Changkyun that day. Got it?" 

The older male grumbled, rolling his eyes. "Yeah whatever. You make that sound like it's going to be easy." 

Kihyun spoke up. "Yeah, he's got a point Xervia." 

Wonho grinned. "Thank you Ki-" 

"-honestly, the guy can't even go two minutes without being wrapped up around Changkyun. He couldn't even go to the damn store without facetiming him." Kihyun added. 

Wonho glared back at him. 

"Well, he's gonna have to go a whole mission without touching Changkyun, or even looking at him. You will pose as a normal bodyguard like Shownu, Jooheon, Kihyun, and Hyungwon.  Minhyuk will be his manager, and then we'll have everything set up. Meanwhile Jinyoung, Youngjae, Jackson, Yoongi, and Jimin will be your backup security. Everyone understood?" 

Everyone nodded in unison, except for Wonho, who just pouted. 

And Changkyun-

"I'm gonna be in a lingerie in front of my _father_  and my  _grandfather_ whom I've never met before."   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you gay nerds outa reread chapter 13 ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooo I didn't think about this til now because loads of people are always sending me stuff, but we got some new readers and I'd like to say that if you guys have any kind of stuff C&B related such as book covers you've made and such I'd love to see it! 
> 
> feel free to DM me on TWT or IG, don't worry I don't bite! :) 
> 
> IG: @kyunsocks  
> TWT: @kyunnsocks

"Okay, so we only have today and the days after tomorrow to relax. But remember, that the waters are just as dangerous as land and anything can happen, so keep your guard up. Our cruise missions have gone successful all the other times, so we should be good. However, we're not gonna be headasses because that's how the Titanic got taken down." Xervia announced. 

It was Thursday morning, bright and sunny, a really nice day for a cruise adventure. Everyone was pretty excited to go to, I mean it's been a while since they were all out on a cruise. However, people like Changkyun and Wonho weren't too pleased.   
  
Wonho, mainly because everytime he went on a cruise mission, it ended up blowing up in his face. In this case, tomorrow, he's not allowed to spend a single minute with Changkyun at all during the mission. Which sucks, and only means that they have to spend as much time together today as much as they possibly can.  
  
And Changkyun.   
  
Well, he wasn't worried because he knew that the other two days he could spend all his time cuddled up in Wonho's arms.   
  
But he was mainly anxious because he has to wear a lingerie in front of his father and grandfather.

He has to pose as a stripper in front of his dad.   
  
His dad.   
  
One of the most ruthless men in all of Seoul. Same man whose eye Changkyun scratched just to save Chanyeol and Baekhyun and stay with Wonho as well as stay with Plexus. Same man who raised him well, but then turned cold.   
  
Changkyun had a reason to want to piss his pants.   
  
He was so nervous he could fucking feel it.   
  
"Alright!" Xervia exclaimed, which got Changkyun out of his thoughts. "If everyone is packed up and ready to go, then we can go ahead and aboard the ship! I want you guys to have as much fun as you can today because this ship is literally as big as the fucking Disney Cruise ship. Oh, and stay well rested for tomorrow!"   
  
And with that, everyone boarded on the ship. Changkyun was still a bit nervous, but he managed to aboard it anyway, feeling a bit confident. He had to be confident and gain some restraint, seeing as Wonho wasn't doing any better. He said it himself that he always avoided cruise missions because of his past, but he was staying strong for Changkyun which warmed the boy's heart.   
  
He took his hand, holding it tightly as they looked over at the water from the deck.   
  
"Baby," Changkyun said softly. "It's going to be okay. Today, let's just not stress about tomorrow and focus on us today. I wanna do everything together."   
  
Wonho sighed as he smiled warmly. "I know, I do too. I'm just so anxious right now my hands are sweating. You're holding it so you obviously know."

Changkyun was indeed holding Wonho's hand, and only held it tighter. Then he looked right back at him. "I'm scared too, honestly I am. You're not the one that has to go in front of his dad in a lingerie and pretend to be a stripper. Let alone not just your dad but your grandfather that you never knew about."

Wonho chuckled lightly. "That  _is_ bad. Your first impression on your grandfather is gonna be you in a lingerie."

"Ugh yeah." Changkyun sighed.

"And you're gonna have to play the part really well and pretend like you don't even know the man."

"Yep."

"You might have to give him a lap dance-"

"Wonho." Changkyun shot to stop the man from going any further.

The older male snickered, wrapping his arm around the small angry boy's waist. "Okay baby I'm sorry. Trust me I don't want you to go through with this either and if anything I'd rather have a lap dance from you than have to watch you get it on with some other guys."

Changkyun chuckled. "Really?"

"What the-really are you-hell the fuck yes I would! If we got to be like Jooheon and Minhyuk then I would take advantage of that opportunity so much you have no idea."

"Yeah I mean, as your sugar baby we'd be with each other almost  _all_ the time."

Wonho snickered. "You get to call me  _daddy_."

Changkyun froze, then his cheeks tinted as he covered his face with his hands shamefully. "I know sugar babies play the role as the man's arouse settlement tool but jesus christ."

"Well hey, maybe today after we go on these cute ass dates together, we could probably settle both of our arousements." Wonho replied, wiggling his eyebrows after. Changkyun just sighed, trying to cover up his inner self from screaming for being overwhelmed with all kinds of excitement.

As much as he was ready to finally know what it feels like to have sex for the first time, he was also nervous about a lot of other things on top of that. That being, this mission, and having to pose as a stripper, with zero experience of doing any kind of erotic dancing of any sort, or dancing period. The only time he remember dancing in front of his dad was when he was dancing to baby shark with his dad when he was 5.

But he's 20 now.

Least he wasn't 19, where basically all of this would be illegal. And Wonho was 4 years older than him, but still in a way this made him feel uncomfortable. If it were other normal older men, he'd be able to handle it. However, this was his  _dad_. His blood related father. His own flesh and blood. It wasn't like he could just pretend that he's not there, because he will be there. Watching his every move.

And just the thought of it made a shiver go up Changkyun's spine.

He sighed to himself, then hugged Wonho tighter than usual. It even caught the boy off-guard as well as he looked down concerningly at Changkyun.

"Baby you okay?" He replied softly.

Changkyun nodded. "Yeah, just scared for tomorrow. I hate this as much as you do, trust me."

"I know baby, I know."

The ship sailed off and everyone ran inside of the resort to pick a room and put all their stuff away. Wonho and Changkyun walked in no later and saw how everyone had already gotten themselves together. Especially Minhyuk and Jooheon, who had decided to share a room together, and strangely, so did Jinyoung and Jackson. But Changkyun just assumed that Jinyoung was just asking Jackson for something and he had his own room, because he continuously walked into his room and walked into another room, which was his.

Changkyun sighed, most likely thinking that Xervia would want him and Wonho to separate themselves as far as possible. But seeing as they only had one day to not be together, maybe they didn't have to be  _that_ far away from each other.

"So, we finally get to share together. Not that it's any different from our old dorm at Plexus."

"Yeah, there's just only one bedroom now."

It was quiet for a moment, then Changkyun's face became entirely red. There shouldn't be any difference from their room in Plexus. No, it shouldn't be at all. However, the only difference is that there was  _one_ single bedroom.

 _Just one big old bed_ ,  _in one room_.

That meant that Wonho and Changkyun were gonna share a bed.

Not just, Wonho and Changkyun share a bed, and then Wonho leaves when he's deep asleep and goes into his room.

Nope.

It was now Changkyun and Wonho share a bed,  _all night long_. Wonho's arms wrapped around Changkyun in their own single bedroom,  _all night long_. Wonho's soft kisses,  _all night long_. Wonho holding him close,  _all night long_. Making out with Wonho,  _all night long_. The whole thought of it just made Changkyun dizzy a little bit as his mind started to wander.

This also meant their own room together, to make love,  _all night long._

"Changkyun?" Wonho said, taking Changkyun out of his thoughts. "You gonna come in baby?"

The smaller boy just nodded slowly as he walked into the room. It looked pretty grand, with rose petals all over the kitchen counter and the floor. There was a big jacuzzi in the living room, and the bedroom looked even more grand. The whole room just kinda looked like some sort of honeymoon suite which was the part that didn't make any sense at all.

"Wait, why does this look like some sort of honeymoon suite?" Changkyun asked, setting his bag down on the nearby counter.

"Well, Minhyuk and Jooheon made a deal with me yesterday and they traded their room for ours. So now we have their hotel suite and they have ours, but they'll be fine. Minhyuk insisted we make this trip  _The Best Trip of Our Natural Born Lives_."

Changkyun's face reddened again as he let out a small  _oh_.

Wonho chuckled. "Now why are you upset? We finally get to share a bed with each other and you sound super bummed about it."

"No no, it's not that I'm bummed about it. I'm actually very overwhelmed right now."

"Why's that?"

Changkyun squeezed his face as he plopped on the couch. "Well, I mean bare with me here Wonho, I know you were excited and in the mood for us to do it when we were in Plexus, and I am too. But it's just...."

" _Whaaaat_ is it? I know when you're beating around the bush Changkyun." Wonho replied, with a lovely grin and his eyebrow raised. He kinda already knew what Changkyun was gonna say, but he just wanted him to clarify it first.

The poor boy just blushed. "It's just, I'm so innocent and kinda new to all of this,  _sexual_ affection. I never thought it was ever gonna happen but I would just imagine it happening and well I'm kinda nervous."

"I know." Wonho started to say. "That's why I told you to let me know when you're ready and we can do it anytime-"

"No it's just, sex is so smooth in the movies but it's probably not like that in real life! Like what if you put your dick in the wrong hole and I just faint? Or-or-or what if we're kissing, like  _really really_ kissing and I get my tongue stuck down your throat? What if there's a problem and I probably have some sort of disease?! Y'know they gave me all those chemicals so it's a slight chance. What if I get pregnant!"

"Changkyun, you're a guy with a 4.5 inch penis. Your dick isn't that small that you can be able to produce a child."

"You never know!" Changkyun exclaimed. Wonho tried to contain his laughter because he could honestly see that Changkyun was sincerely nervous about this. Back at Plexus at the time he probably was ready emotionally.

But they were making out and it was the right mood.

Now was more like a panic time, and Changkyun already had to worry about becoming a stripper for a few hours and dancing in front of his father. So just adding,  _having sex with Wonho for the first time and losing your virginity_ , wasn't a good add to his list.

Wonho sighed, sitting next to Changkyun, who didn't waste any time to sit on his lap.

He chuckled. "Baby, we have all the time in the universe to have sex. I'm perfectly fine with waiting until you're ready like how you were last time okay?"

Changkyun looked up at him with sincerity in his eyes. "Are you sure? I know you're probably tired of waiting on me for stuff. Like when I lost my voice and you had to wait for it to come back-"

"Changkyun, jesus fucking christ let me stop you right there."

And he did, squeezing Changkyun's face so tightly as he kissed his scrunched up lips. When he pulled away he gave him the warmest smile he ever could.

"I don't care what happens or how long I have to wait for you for  _anything_. I mean that. Honestly, if I have to wait a whole decade for you to come to a party with me, or for you to go out with me, or even for us to have sex I'm willing to wait a whole 2 years for it. Honestly I am."

"2 years is pretty long."

"I know." Wonho replied. There was a slight silence, then Wonho wrapped his arms around Changkyun's small waist, resting his head on his shoulder. "But I'm willing to wait for it."

Changkyun sighed in defeat. "You're very patient with me."

"I know."

Then Changkyun smiled. "I appreciate that."

"I know."

"And I love you."

Wonho smiled warmly. "I love you too."

Changkyun turned around and cupped Wonho's face, softly and slowly meeting his lips. Wonho smiles in between Changkyun's soft kisses, bringing him a little closer. The more they kissed the more Changkyun felt so empowered, and that feeling he had back at Plexus started to slowly return.

That happy and excited feeling he got when Wonho and him were making out and Wonho had gotten rough which brought out the inner desperate animal in Changkyun and made him want to have sex. But right now, all he wanted was Wonho's warmth and comfort.

No matter what was going on, when Wonho was with him, he felt so much comfort it made him feel like he was floating.

Changkyun knew he was safe, as long as he had Wonho.

_"You can keep hiding Changkyun. But I will always find you."_

Changkyun widened his eyes, pulling away from Wonho quickly. He kept trying to catch his breath and shut his eyes to regain his mentality, but he couldn't. It was weird, because when he usually has visions of the past he would only see it in his sleep.

And it was  _only_ the past that he saw.

When he would get visions of the present, it would only be for a short time when while he was daydreaming, but that was it.

So what was that?

Whatever it was, it bothered Changkyun a whole lot.

It kept replaying over and over in his head and all it did was make him even more shaken and afraid than how he already was.

"Changkyun, what is it?" Wonho called out, and Changkyun came back to reality.

He looked at Wonho, who was kinda confused as well as concerned. They were just kissing and being their happy selves but Changkyun suddenly pulled away. It's not like it was his fault, he enjoyed kissing Wonho, but there was something pulling him back.

Or rather,  _someone_.

"I-I don't know." Changkyun replied, catching his breath. "I thought I heard something."

"Is it something going on with that vision sense of yours again? Because if it is we should talk to Xervia about it."

Changkyun shook his head. "N-no, it's fine I'm pretty sure it's nothing. C'mon I told you not to worry about that I'll be fine."

"Changkyun....you just blacked out while we were kissing. If there's something going on then you can tell me, you know that right?"

The smaller boy looked down, then looked up at Wonho as if he was too scared to tell him. The fact is, he doesn't even know what just happened himself. Was it a message or was it a peek in the future?

And as much as he wanted to ask Xervia about it, he didn't want it to mess with his day he had with Wonho. Because he already had other stuff to worry about rather than some silly little message that probably wouldn't come back.

He can't hide it from Wonho though, because if there was anyone who was more worried about him more than himself, it was Wonho.

He sighed. "I thought I heard someone call me, like someone who's linked to my head or something."

"Really? What did they say?"

"They said:  _'You can keep running, but I'll always find you'_." Changkyun replied quietly.

Wonho tapped his chin. "You think it's just your parents trying to get to you?"

"I have no idea, but I'm scared."

Wonho could see it too, how scared Changkyun was by the whole thing. He himself actually didn't know what it could've been that caused him to have that vision. As of right now, Changkyun wasn't in any good mood, seeing as he had a lot on his mind concerning his past and getting flashbacks.

And especially since tomorrow he was supposed to confront his father, as a damn stripper.

 _And_ they can't even spend time together at all tomorrow.

So right now, it was Wonho's job to at least make Changkyun feel comfortable right now so he can be alright for tomorrow. Knowing Changkyun, Wonho was his only comfort right now, and they were supposed to be spending time together anyway. It drew his mind back to Plexus when Changkyun said they should do a lot of stuff at Atlantis.

Well, this cruise ship wasn't Atlantis Resort, but it was a place where they could have a good time together.

"Hey baby, this is our day. It's only 12 PM and we're so worried about having sex and frankly, I'm a bigger fan of late night sex than daytime sex so let's do something together since we only have today before we gotta separate tomorrow."

Changkyun's big eyes widened. "Oh shit, I forgot we can't be by each other at all tomorrow."

"Negatory. So let's do something now! There's this nice little game room downstairs, or even the water park we can check out. Hey! We can even explore the outside mall."

"Shut the fuck up! There's an outside mall here too!?"

"Changkyun, this is the fucking Plexus cruise ship which is about as big as the fucking Titanic and Disney Cruise combined. Of course there's a fucking outside mall." Wonho replied as Changkyun squealed a little bit.

The two of them sighed in unison and it was silent for a bit.

"It's like our first date. When you took me to downtown Seoul and showed me all around on your motorcycle. It's all coming back to me." Changkyun softly sobbed, small tears flowing from his eyes. Wonho whipped a few off, caressing the boy's cheeks and kissing them softly.

Changkyun slowly smiled, caressing Wonho's hand.

Wonho smiled back. "It's our day Kyunie. So let's make it our day, okay baby?"

Changkyun nodded. "I love it when you call me baby."

"Well you're my baby, my treasure, my everything. I love you so damn much."

Changkyun slowly brought his lips to Wonho's as he kissed him hard, but gentle at the same time.

When pulled away he smiled warmly. "I love you too. Now, let's get out of here."

**-**

The whole crew were by the pool, getting refreshed by the other people who had decided to come over to the cruise just to relax. Also in case Xervia had needed some serious backup when shit took a turn. There were a bunch of girls by the pool of course, all under Plexus, and all affiliated with Jackson himself.

Jackson and Jinyoung had been playing pool by the waterpark outside. And Jooheon and Minhyuk were outside as well, Jooheon sitting in a beach chair and Minhyuk sitting on his lap, both drinking champagne as they watched Jinyoung and Jackson play.

"-okay so you get to purge Donald Trump." Jooheon asked, continuing their previous conversation, "How ya' gonna kill him?"

"Oh my fucking god are you serious right now? I'd literally beat the dog shit out of him and just say  _SOMEBODY GETTING IMPEACHED TODAY_!" Jackson exclaimed, laughing loudly and gaining some laughter from the girls in the back whom were all dressed in nothing but bikinis.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes. "Why are you even talking about killing the president of the United States? We're not American and we don't live in America."

Jooheon shrugged his shoulders. "So what? It's a nice thought to have."

"Yeah Junior, stop being such a prude." Jackson added, smirking as the girls in the back laughed at his little remark.

Jinyoung's eyebrow twitched at the sound of that name and he just rolled his eyes. He sat his small martini down to focus on what Jackson was doing and how he was playing. His whole stance was pretty bad, and it seemed like he couldn't really keep up. He was so cocky and irritating, trying to get the girls' attention as well as trip to kick Jinyoung's ass.

Lucky for Jinyoung, he had only been going easy on him for a few rounds.

But after he had acted like an asshole the whole time, he was about ready to fucking kick the boy's ass.

Jooheon and Minhyuk had been paying attention the whole time too.

"-c'mon now Minhyuk, Jackson has obviously got this in the bag right? He's pretty fucking good at pool."

"Honey, just because he kicks your ass in pool does not mean he's a pro. It just means you're pathetic."

Jooheon furrowed his eyebrows. "Hey! I am not pathetic I just suck at a few things."

Minhyuk raised his eyebrows as he sipped his drink. "Yeah,  _I should know_. You  _suck_ a lot of things."

"Not like that dammit." Jooheon grimaced as Minhyuk giggled lightly.

He sighed, the continued watching Jinyoung's every move. It was almost as if he had a plan in his head this whole time but he didn't want to reveal it or make it seem obvious. I mean, this was Park Jinyoung we were talking about. The secretive man who was tormented as a child and did all kinds of things to kill his enemies.

He was like Hyungwon, but quieter and more merciful.

Minhyuk noticed how he would glance over at Jackson while he was talking to the girls and chuckled lightly to himself as he made his shot. Jooheon at some point looked over too and noticed how focused he was. It was almost scary.

The he let out a small  _oh_. "Yeah, he's definitely gonna kick Jackson's ass."

And he did. One small hit and he already made his shot. Jooheon and Minhyuk watched in awe as Jinyoung cleverly beat Jackson. Jackson was too distracted to notice that he lost, until he looked over and saw it for himself.

His eyes widened. "WHAT THE FUC-"

"You were pretty distracted lover boy." Jinyoung sneered as he rested his head on the stick with his ass poked out. "I had been playing you this whole time and you couldn't even tell."

The girls were amazed at Jinyoung's performance and congratulated him, the they gave Jackson a small nod before they all left. Jackson furrowed his eyebrows and glared at Jinyoung, who was still in the same position. Only his devilish smirk had gotten more smug than sly.

Minhyuk saw it, and it made him realize something.

"You fucking cheated!" Jackson exclaimed. "You wanted to make me look bad in front of those girls!"

"What good would winning do for you? Jackson those girls would've been too disappointed anyway because your dick is about the same size as your brain."

Before Jackson could react, both Jooheon and Minhyuk had busted into laughter.

He blushed lightly as he pouted. "M-m-my DICK ISN'T SMALL!"

"Yeah, alright." Jinyoung replied, setting down his stick and slowly walking over to Jackson. He was gonna punch him, but the stilted as Jinyoung's lips approached his ear.

"Gordon Ramsay would be disappointed because you can't beat my ass as hard as he beats his meat." He whispered harshly, then walked off.

Jackson took one look back at him, and hesitated for a second, then ran back to Jinyoung.

Jooheon snickered. "Oh boy, they're definitely fucking each other."

Minhyuk's eyes widened. "How would you know? As far as I'm concerned, Jinyoung hated Jackson."

"C'mon Minhyuk, you're smarter than me. Don't tell me you didn't see any kind of chemistry between them."

It was silent for a second.

Then Minhyuk spoke. "Okay so I thought Jinyoung was giving Jackson handjobs, maybe blowjobs too. But fucking? Oh no."

"They are. I'm pretty sure of it and you wanna know how I know?"

Minhyuk raised a competitive eyebrow. "Oh yeah witch doctor, how?"

"Well, let's just say I was kinda eavesdropping on their conversation and I heard Jinyoung tell Jackson to leave his door cracked open just for him so they could  _catch up_ on a few things." Jooheon whispered and Minhyuk's mouth dropped. 

"I wouldn't have ever guessed something like that could ever happen. I mean, just having a secret affair." 

Jooheon blew a raspberry. "Well I don't think it's any of our business." 

"You're right." Minhyuk replied. 

It was very  _very_ silent as the both of them stayed frozen, then Minhyuk got up abruptly.

Jooheon raised an eyebrow. "Where you going?" 

"What does it look like? I'm gonna go pester Jinyoung and tell him to be true to his feelings! Because hooking up does nobody no kind of good." Minhyuk replied as he ran off. 

Jooheon just sighed, shaking his head. He got up out his seat and was gonna head toward his room until he stopped in his tracks and noticed Hyungwon, standing by the deck looking out at the water. He had been there since they boarded the ship, didn't even bother to pick a room to stay in and he even asked Shownu to just drop his bags by the main lobby. 

It was strange.

Everyone else just shrugged it off, but Jooheon was actually kinda concerned. The more he walked up to him, the more he could hear his conversation on the phone. 

"-I understand. Yes, I know I have limited time but if you just give me 2 more days I can-"

Jooheon hid behind a pillar that was nearby to overhear the conversation a little bit. From afar he could hear who was on the other line. It was someone with a feminine tone. 

_"I've given you more than enough days Hyungwon, just give me what I want."_

"Look please, I just need two more days and I will have what you want given to you. I promise I will. Right now I'm kinda held up and I just need some more time, I promise you will have what you need in those 2 days." 

The female on the other line sighed, then chuckled lightly. 

Hyungwon furrowed his eyebrows. "Wh-what's so funny?"

_"You were eager to have this opportunity and I gave it to you. When you first came to me you told me-no-you vowed that you would have this person who you wanted to kill so badly on their feet. Are you having second thoughts?"_

Hyungwon stilted for a second, not sure how to answer that. And when it went silent, the lady on the other line laughed. 

_"I knew it. You've gone soft. You spend 2 whole months at Plexus and you let Xervia get to you and you're back to being her puppet all over again."_

"N-no please listen! I do wanna still get the job done-" 

_"Oh please Hyungwon. I know you only called me because you were thinking about calling the whole thing off and tell me that there's gonna be something else you could possibly do for me."_

The boy got quiet again, causing the lady on the other line to chuckle bitterly. 

Hyungwon took a breather before he spoke, because he knew his life was depended on these next few words he was about to let exit out of his mouth. "Please, give me another chance. I just need time to think this out. I finally get the chance to think about this, in regards to my future and how this all benefits me and I just....please." 

It took a moment for the lady to reply, and Hyungwon kinda got a little bit scared and wanted to know if she just hung up. 

But she sighed in defeat.  _"You're lucky I love you. After seeing you all beaten up after you left Plexus, I just wanted to hold you. And I did, and took you in. I understand what this means to you, and it scares you to go through with it, trust me. I will give you 3 days, and if you have made up your mind by then, let me know baby."_

Hyungwon perked up at her sudden soft tone and nodded happily. "Y-yes! I promise I won't disappoint you." 

_"I know you won't. Have fun on your cruise."_

And with that, the call ended and Hyungwon sighed in relief. Little did he know that Jooheon was still behind him, listening in on the whole thing. Of course, Hyungwon didn't know until he turned slowly, and jumped up a little bit when he noticed Jooheon standing there, his hands in his pockets. 

"You got a little request from a girlfriend?" Jooheon replied. 

Hyungwon snickered. "Yeah, I guess you can say it's something like that.

"Well, she sounded mad I know that much. Is she threatening you to give her some kind of gift from the cruise or if she just asking for something?" Jooheon joked, which made Hyungwon chuckle a little bit. 

"Not necessarily, but I guess you could say that."

Jooheon looked up at him, and he could tell there was something that Hyungwon wasn't telling him. He just wanted to shake it out of him, he just had no way to get it out. Whatever he was hiding, he knew it had something to do with Wonho, it was the only thing that mad sense. 

And when there's Wonho, there's also  _Changkyun_ , whom Hyungwon despises more than anyone. 

He raised an eyebrow. "Was she just yelling at you too? Because it sounded like you were begging for forgiveness." 

"No! No, it was nothing like that. She's just looking out for me is all, telling me that I should get some rest and relax like I should be doing on this trip like everyone else before the heist tomorrow." 

Jooheon nodded. "She's right." 

Hyungwon snickered bitterly. "I can't though." 

"Yes you can-" 

"I can't Jooheon. It's not that simple-"

"Yes it is. You just chose not to lay low for a few days, and that's exactly why Xervia brought you on this mission. Shit, you haven't even relaxed ever since you got back and all you seem to do is be after people's throats-" 

"I'M NOT!" Hyungwon exclaimed, glaring directly at Jooheon. He stilted as soon as he registered his action, and especially once Jooheon gave him an icy glare right back. 

"You  _are_."

Hyungwon, instead of slapping Jooheon for calling him out, turned his head violently away from him, facing the waters again. He wasn't mad because Jooheon was wrong, but he was mad because he was right.

Oh  _so damn_ right.

There was a long silence, until Jooheon spoke back up again. 

"Hyungwon, just promise me this." 

The blonde boy looked at him in response. 

"Don't hurt Wonho again, whatever you do. You've literally come this far to gain his trust back, and don't backfire on it because of your petty feelings. The past is in the past so let it the fuck go and grow up." Jooheon snapped, then grasped his shoulders. "Because you're better than that, and I know it." 

"Jooheon, you know I can't keep any promises-" 

"I know, but just this once try to keep this one." 

Hyungwon looked defeated, emotionally, then looked down as he gave Jooheon a defeated smile. "Okay, I promise." 

Jooheon was going to say something else, but before he could, Hyungwon was called over by Xervia. He watched as Hyungwon grew a weak smile on his face and ran over towards the female whom was waving toward him. 

Then, Jooheon sighed. "Jesus christ Hyungwon, you're such a bad liar." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, who's hyungwon talkin to???? *inserts the thinking emoji*


	18. Chapter 18

"I'm scared." Changkyun replied softly.

Wonho chuckled lightly. "Don't worry, this will most likely be some 20 second ride like usual. That's how most of them all are, or at least that's what I remember last time I got on one of these."

They were in line for this one waterslide, which was probably one of the tallest partner waterslides in the whole park. Wonho had insisted they come here for the fun since everyone talked about it, but he hadn't came in so long.

Everytime they went on a cruise mission, everyone boasted about how great this one ride was and begged Wonho to ride it. However, seeing as Wonho wasn't much of a water person, he always declined. Now, he had Changkyun with him and he at least wanted him to experience it with him rather than leaving him out.

Changkyun was still new to the whole place, so it was up to Wonho to let him experience  _everything_. Even if it meant he hated it, and that he felt extremely uncomfortable with it, he only had to remember that this may be the last time they spend together. It was scary to think about, but who knows what's gonna happen tomorrow?

Wonho knew that he just had to make this perfect, for his little Kyun.

They were slowly reaching the top and Changkyun became a little bit more shaken up that the closer they got, the higher it was. The slide itself was 10 feet, and all swirly like a swirly doughnut. There were about as many spins and twists as Changkyun could imagine and it only made him even more anxious. He couldn't hold on to Wonho at this moment either because Wonho was too busy carrying the float that they have to sit on while they ride the slide.

And he was in front of him.

He was just shaking in fear the whole time, but no one really noticed. Or at least, he hoped no one noticed.

Until he felt someone grab his shoulders, and the boy immediately panicked and grabbed the person's arm, body slamming them to the ground. He knew it wasn't Wonho, because Wonho's hands were too full so it was probably some stranger coming to kidnap him or-

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST I CAN'T HAVE A ARM FOR AT LEAST A MONTH!" The person exclaimed.

Changkyun opened his eyes and looked down at who he slammed to the ground. Then gasped when he saw who it was.

"CHANYEOL!" He exclaimed, letting go of his arm quickly.

The black haired male groaned. "Y-yeah, it's great to see you too Kyun."

From behind, Changkyun was fulled grabbed and forced into a bear hug. But he already knew who it was because no one gave constant back bear hugs like Baekhyun.

"KYUNIE-BEAR! YOU'RE OKAY!" The now silver haired excited man exclaimed, "We were legit so so worried about you this whole time!"

"Worried?" Changkyun questioned as he was sat down. "Worried for what?"

"Well worried about you of course! Why wouldn't we be I mean we left you in the hands of Wonho and Plexus hoping you would be in good hands this whole time."

Changkyun's sparkle came as he smiled happily, hugging them both. "I miss you guys! So much it hurts! Wonho told me that you guys went to another country and everything to get away from my parents and I was scared at first but Wonho told me not to worry because you guys were gonna be fine."

Chanyeol took one glance at Wonho, a worrying one which Wonho caught and he became a bit concerned.

Then Chanyeol looked back at Changkyun and chuckled. "Yeah, it was a struggle trying to leave South Korea honestly but we managed to make a living."

"We live in Japan now! Chanyeol works with this weapon company and I have my nice little bakery. It's honestly so nice, you guys should come visit if you can ever stop by during one of your missions." Baekhyun replied happily, hugging Changkyun a lot tighter this time.

The smaller boy giggled. "We'll try! I'll ask Xervia!"

While the two were talking, Chanyeol walked over by Wonho, putting their floats together so Changkyun couldn't hear. Then his expression changed, becoming more serious and it scared Wonho.

"Chanyeol, what's going-"

"Someone's after Changkyun." Chanyeol whispered, and Wonho's eyes widened in fear.

"Wh-what? Who is it?"

"You remember Sehun right? He found me and Baekhyun while we were in America and tried to ambush us."

Wonho squinted his eyes. "Sehun?"

Chanyeol nodded.

In Wonho's mind, he was thinking of the same arrogant tiny little boy that always tried to pick a fight with Wonho and Chanyeol because he wanted to be with Chanyeol's oldest sister, Park Soyeon, but Soyeon had ordered them to take him down.

And it made him snicker. "Are you kidding me? He's a damn pebble and he's after  _my_ Kyun. You do realize that Changkyun can handle his ass in like ten seconds flat right?"

"You don't understand, they have new weapons. These nuclear gas weapons that could really hurt Changkyun as a whole. All those chemicals mixed in Changkyun's DNA is already deadly enough. But Sehun has this weapon that can kill his leftover mentality and sanity."

The fear in Wonho returned. "What are you saying? He could kill Changkyun?"

"No. He wants Changkyun as a weapon, so he wants to drain him mentality."

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows. So that message he had received on his phone yesterday wasn't a prank. No, that was actually a real-life warning that they were gonna come here and try to take Changkyun and use him for his own selfish gain. Probably hurt him, use him as a weapon as his parents did, or for something sexual.

It didn't matter, Wonho just needed to find a way to stop him before he came and take Changkyun out of his hands.

"How did he find out that Changkyun was in South Korea?" Wonho replied sternly.

Chanyeol sighed. "Knowing Sehun, he had some deal with Kang before he broke apart from them."

"And why is he even after Changkyun anyway? There has to be another reason because I fail to believe he just got all this information out of nowhere it had to come from somewhere. I mean how in the hell did he find out that Changkyun was that powerful-?"

"Wonho, calm down. Look I'm nervous too and just as mad as you are, but we have to calm down and plan something." Chanyeol reassured him, or tried too, because Wonho looked as if he wanted to punch a wall.

He breathed, trying to think of all the scenarios he could possibly think of of how Sehun somehow managed to get a hold of their location and how he found Changkyun. But Chanyeol was right, he needed to calm down in order to think straight and get to the bottom of this.

When he seemed calm, Chanyeol continued. "Look, back when we were working for Kang he was put in a test to see if he was worthy of working for him, to become a human weapon. So he fought Changkyun, but he lost, horribly."

Wonho rolled his eyes. "Figures."

"There's more. Apparently all this time he's been planning on coming back, but never knew where Changkyun was, nor did he have a link to him. Until you came along and kidnapped him, then there was that whole ambush at Kang's and even the fight on the beach. Since then, he's had you and Kyun's location on lock."

"So he's stalking us basically?"

"Yup."

Wonho sighed, then moved the float a little bit to see Changkyun, who was laughing hard at whatever Baekhyun was telling him. He'd hate to see Changkyun have to go through some kind of traumatic state, considering what he's already been through as a child. Plus he's already somewhat ready for tomorrow, but he was still paranoid about that whole thing.

So adding,  _watch your back because Sehun is looking for you and he might be on this ship right now_ wasn't something good to add on his list.

"Sehun sent me a message the other day before we got here." Wonho spat.

Chanyeol widened his eyes. "Really? What was it?"

"He said that he knew were I was and that I had to chose to either turn in Changkyun or myself. But I didn't think it was him who sent it at first, but now that you say that I think I'm starting to believe that it was him."

"Well then shit Wonho why didn't you say anything-"

"Just told you, I didn't know it was him-"

"You should've told someone regardless-"

"No because I didn't want to add to Changkyun's stress."

Chanyeol blew a raspberry. "Really? Changkyun.  _Lim Changkyun_. You're talking about the most badass and deadliest boy we know. What exactly does he have to stress about?"

"Chanyeol he has to pretend to be a stripper in front of his dad tomorrow."

Chanyeol's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "He has to WHAT-?!"

Wonho quickly covered up his mouth so no one could hear their conversation. When the coast was clear, Wonho uncovered his mouth, proceeding to whisper.

"He has to pose as a stripper tomorrow and he's really nervous about it, and it's in front of his dad."

Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows. "Okay serious? What are you sick Plexus fuckers up to and why are you making Changkyun a stripper?"

"It's for a mission we got tomorrow. We're going to Woosong Kim's night club undercover to see what Kang's been planning this whole time and try to put a stop to it before it gets out of hand. So everyone suggested we just go into there as an entourage. Kihyun's gonna be a manager, and everyone else is gonna be security. Then there's Changkyun, who's gonna be a stripper."

Chanyeol looked unamused. "You guys seriously couldn't have thought of a  _better_ idea?"

"Chanyeol, it's a  _strip club_. The best way to go undercover is to blend in. It was either that or watch Minhyuk and Jooheon play sugar daddy and sugar baby again, and no one was having it."

"That's fair." Chanyeol replied in defeat. Then he looked up at Wonho again. "And why do you seem so bummed about it? You and Kyun are dating, this must be like the greatest thing in the world for you."

"It would have been. But we can't be within 2 or 5 feet of each other tomorrow. Like, we literally cannot cross paths tomorrow because I'm so wrapped around Changkyun and that would cost us the mission."

"Wow. Xervia is a bright woman indeed." Chanyeol snickered.

Wonho grumbled. "Well we only have today to spend as much time as we can together. I mean who knows what'll happen tomorrow?"

"Mm, good point."

Wonho sighed. "I just wanna protect Changkyun with my whole life. I only wish the best for him tomorrow."

"Well Wonho, Changkyun's been through worse on his own. Shit, he barely survived his own childhood. And if anything I think this will kinda sorta teach him how to be more independent rather than always depend on someone, such as yourself, to come after him. I mean don't get me wrong, he's a great fighter and he's hella strong, more than all of us. But he's the only one who doesn't know his own strength. He's 20 years old now, and it's about time for him to start seeing it."

Wonho widened his eyes and he wanted to deny it at first, but Chanyeol was right. Changkyun needed to see how strong he was for his own self and also fight his own battles. Also it's time for Wonho to fight his own too, and if that means spending some time apart from Kyun, it was worth it. They had been a team for so long, so this was some time for them to take a break as a team and fight for themselves.

It was rough, also to see that Changkyun was always fighting for Wonho more than he would fight for himself. He would always come to save his ass.

It was always  _Wonho_ first for Changkyun, but that's only because he loved him so much. And Wonho loved him too, and appreciated the care. But even couples who love each other need to take a little small break from being clanged on to each other.

And that day was slowly approaching.

He sighed in defeat. "You're right. It's about time he spends some time away from me and realize his own strength. He's really strong, physically and in the mind, independent at that. If it wasn't for him, I think I'd be dead somewhere right about now."

"Probably."

Wonho gasped. "Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol snickered in response, and Wonho did the same.

"Look, it's only one day Wonho. You guys can spend some time apart. Just make the best of today and you guys will be perfectly fine." Chanyeol said softly, and Wonho nodded.

Meanwhile, Changkyun and Baekhyun were still talking.

"-and that's pretty much why I make the meanest of pies. Y'know, Chanyeol can't cook for shit but he still tries and I still support him."

Changkyun giggled. "Really now? Chanyeol use to make stir fry though! That was so good."

"Um yeah, who do you think taught him?"

"Good point." Changkyun replied. "Wonho's cooking is literally amazing. Still gives me butterflies every time I eat his beef ramen. I swear, I don't think I've ever met someone who's ever put so much effort into their cooking like that. Most definitely ramen."

"Oh c'mon Changkyun, ramen? Seriously? That's like the most basic thing to make."

"True. But this is  _Wonho's_ ramen. You should try it, it's to die for."

Baekhyun playfully rolled his eyes. "I'll try and see if I can get some before I leave. Speaking of you and Wonho however, I heard you two have been hitting it off for 2 months now, how's that experience?"

Changkyun blushed playfully. " _Ohhh stooop_  it. It's nun special."

"C'mon Kyun, you can't lie to me."

"Mmmm, OKAY! It's honestly so amazing! Wonho treats me so well, and I really love him Baek, like a lot." Changkyun paused, then looked up at Baekhyun with a sparkle in his eyes. "I've never had a boyfriend before-no-I've never dated before! It feels so brand new and so fun, honestly Wonho makes it so much fun for us to be a couple."

Baekhyun laughed softly. "So what I'm hearing is, Wonho is taking good care of you?" Changkyun nodded happily and it made Baekhyun smiled softly. He wrapped his arms around the boy's neck, embracing him tightly. Changkyun was surprised at the sudden action of course, and tried to ask if Baekhyun was okay.

But before he could, Baekhyun interrupted him.

"I'm so happy for you." He said softly. "This is a gift from the Gods Changkyun. You've been living a life full of nothing but pain and suffering and now it's all over. You're finally living your own life, you have a boyfriend who makes you happy, I'm so happy for you."

Changkyun smiled, hugging him back. "Honestly, I don't think I would've made it this far in life if it wasn't for you and Chanyeol. A lot of people in my life actually, helping me live a little bit better, and I'm so grateful for it all."

"Of course!" Baekhyun replied, pulling away. "You're my little baby and all me, Chanyeol, and all those people ever wanted was to try and help you love your life and live it to the fullest. You had bad parents who treated you like crap, so we wanted to show you that life wasn't as bad and make everything a lot brighter for you. We all did. And that's why you're with Plexus. It's a big family that's always gonna love and protect you no matter what."

Changkyun would've cried if it weren't for the females yelling from the back telling them to hurry up and get on the slide. Baekhyun of course cursed them out and Changkyun giggled lightly.

"Well, anyways baby wolf, I think me and Chanyeol outta get on this slide before I beat these bitches over here to kingdom come." Baekhyun snapped.

Baekhyun had pulled the float Chanyeol was holding and ran up to the beginning of the slide. It took Chanyeol a while to process what happened, but he ran up right behind him. Changkyun waved to the both of them as they placed the float down and got in.

Wonho looked at Chanyeol's arm and furrowed his eyebrows. "Hey Park, what about your arm?"

"Don't worry, it's waterproof. And worse case scenario, I'll need to use my spare." He exclaimed before the lifeguard pushed them down the slide.

Changkyun and Wonho were next, and Wonho gave the lifeguard the float so they could put it down for Wonho and Changkyun turn. Changkyun had forgotten about the whole slide ride thing because Baekhyun and Chanyeol had came up and cheered him up.

Now the fear was back.

Then it slowed when he felt a hand on his hip, and looked to see Wonho, looking right at him, smiling.

"Baby what are you so nervous for?" He replied, chuckling right after. "What you have to go through tomorrow is  _waaaaaaay_ worse."

Changkyun huffed. "I know that! It's just, this is a  _very_ big slide. And it's very high too, and that makes me very nervous."

"Well that's fair." Wonho replied, both his arms now wrapped around Changkyun now. "Hey if it makes you feel any better, you can sit on my lap."

Changkyun blushed so hard so fast as he pulled away from Wonho quickly. "Wh-wHAT! Wonho w-we can't do that!"

The lifeguard cleared her throat. "Actually, you can."

"See! Thank you Soojin for clearing that up for Changkyun!"

The red head shook her head and snickered. "No problem, although I wouldn't blame him. This slide goes pretty fast. Only reason Wonho hasn't taken that into consideration is because he's never been on it before."

Wonho rolled his eyes as he sat down in the float. "Well y'know, people change. And if this slide isn't as fast as you say it is I swear I get a free coffee in the morning."

Soojin rolled her eyes. "Whatever Wonho. Anyways Kyun, you can sit on your boyfriend's lap if you don't mind the bumps and the speed."

Changkyun looked down at Wonho, and his uh,  _lap_.

Then his mind kinda went somewhere else when he thought about the experience he'd have just by sitting there, on his lap. There were gonna be bumps, bumps make you bounce  _up and down_. Changkyun was going to sit on Wonho's lap, which meant his ass was directly on Wonho's dick.

Which he'd bounce on,  _up and down-_

"Um, Kyun? You're kinda holding up the line here." Soojin called out, which pulled Changkyun out of his thoughts. He knew they kinda sorta didn't have the time for them to be going back and forth about it, so he just sighed in defeat and plopped onto Wonho's lap.

It wasn't a rough plop, but when he sat down, it kinda made the older groan a tiny bit.

Changkyun looked back at him in worry. "Are you okay Wonho? Did I hurt you?"

"N-no, not at all." Wonho managed to get out.

Soojin snickered. "Only his pride Changkyun. Only his pride."

She pushed them both down the slide, and it seemed like it was pretty smooth at least. Changkyun couldn't even feel a loop, it was like they were going down a normal slide. They were inside the yellow slide too, and the movements were pretty smooth them self.

Changkyun sighed in relief. "This is actually a lot better than I thought!"

"Uh, Kyun." Wonho replied as the slide came to a sudden stop. "We're just getting started."

Changkyun looked over and saw that the slide had an extremely steep drop, which led to multiple other swirls before the slide itself was over. Then the smaller boy gulped, but before he could beg to get off, they had already dropped, about 10 feet from where they were. Wonho of course screamed as they dropped, however Changkyun didn't.

His eyes were just, wide open from the fall as he felt the excitement rush through his body. As he felt his stomach dropped and the slide get fast as they reached the bottom of the slide and into the other big swirls. It wasn't as scary as he he had thought it was going to be, in fact, it was pretty refreshing spinning and dropping over and over again.

He felt the whole rush in his blood pump up, it was as if all that fear he had suddenly vanished completely as he screamed with excitement and joy. Then he got a little spooked when he felt some arms wrap around him tightly. He looked back and saw Wonho laying his head on his back, legit scared for his life.

"What's wrong Wonho?! Don't tell me you're scared!" Changkyun exclaimed.

Wonho shook his head. "Nonsense. I'm fucking TERRIFIED!"

Changkyun laughed loudly. "Oh c'mon! You're not scared of getting your hands dirty, but when it comes to rides you're traumatized?!"

"I just HATE, HEIGHTS!" Wonho replied. There was a huge thud and as expected, Changkyun had bounced up roughly against, what he guess was the growing bulge within Wonho's swim trunks. He blushed lightly and tried his best to hide the small moan that escaped his lips.

In fact, there were about 10 bumps that they had came across, and Changkyun had felt that same feeling each time. It felt weird, because every time they bounced, Wonho held Changkyun tighter, and that would only add on to the feeling, which Changkyun wasn't sure if it was a good, or  _great_.

But instead, he held Wonho's hands close and smiled to himself.

"Don't worry! I got you!" He replied softly, before going back to  _woohooing_ while riding the slide.

It had been a while since the ride was over, and of course Changkyun walked off pretty satisfied. In fact he was more than satisfied, he was pretty excited and pumped up with all kinds of energy he couldn't contain. Wonho however, felt like he wanted to die-no-he felt like he was about to die in about 10 seconds.

"Wonho! That was so much fun! I've never been on a slide in my entire life and that was just exciting!" Changkyun exclaimed excitingly, sounding like a 4-year-old child.

The older male was still kinda trying to regain consciousnesses so he could respond, and when he finally gained enough sanity to breathe, he felt like he could talk.

"Yeah, that's most definitely the last time we ride a slide." He got out.

He heard Changkyun let out a small aw and then get a little bit sad at that. And of course, it killed Wonho to see him sad like that, especially when he had such an amazing first time riding it.

So he sighed in defeat. "Alright, but we're not riding  _that_ slide anymore."

Changkyun's smile came back as he grabbed Wonho's hand. "Okay! Let's go find another!"

And almost every single slide they had got on, Wonho nearly lost his soul. Or whatever was left of it. But Changkyun was so excited, and happy, he didn't wanna kill that. Every time he saw that Changkyun was smiling brightly, it gave him his energy back, even though he was slowly dying inside. 

Of course Changkyun had spared him sometime and they did other stuff like go to the arcade and play video games. They even went to the nice sights of the aquarium, and Changkyun was incredibly amazed at the thousands of fish he witnessed when they went to the inside aquarium and the one that was deep in the ocean itself. The whole day was just perfect for them both, and they had been on a date in a while so they both needed this a lot. 

Changkyun got to learn about a lot of new things and the more he spent time with Wonho learning about it, the more excited he got. The whole entire fear for tomorrow had vanished completely because of this day. The whole day filled with him and Wonho, being themselves, being a couple. This time however, there weren't any interruptions or any secret service after their asses. 

Nope, it was just a big break for them both. Even though Changkyun had put him through a lot of murderous slides, and a couple other events, including kicking Wonho's ass in some video games, Wonho still had a good time. They even managed to make it to the Epcot center where they could ride a train ride that gave them a digital walk-through of the entire galaxy. And they had ended it all with a cute little boat ride back to the cruise ship and some cuddling.

Yep, the whole day was just  _perfect_. 

**-**

"Okay but, I think I totally kicked your ass in Savage Samurai."  Wonho scoffed. 

Changkyun playfully rolled his eyes. "No way! I totally beat in you that game, and definitely that zombie game when you kept killing the actual people instead of the zombies." 

"Hey I was confused alright! They were all fucking gray, how was I supposed to know!" 

Changkyun giggled lightly at that and his small giggle made Wonho smile. It was only the little things Changkyun did that made Wonho go crazy, and he didn't know why but he didn't care. It only meant that he loved him no matter how goofy he was. 

He was equally goofy, and  _crazy_. But it matched Wonho's, so there was no questioning it. Changkyun looked up and saw that Wonho was just stargazing as he held all the stuff they had. 

He chuckled. "What're you staring at?" 

Wonho walked up sat their stuff down at a nearby table then walked up to Changkyun, wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him so close that their noses almost touched. He didn't even say a single word however, he just softly nuzzled Changkyun's nose, who didn't take to long to register his action and did it right back. Then they were just swaying slowly, to some slow dance music that was playing in the back. 

Then Wonho broke the silence. "Y'know, this is our first real big date." 

"No way." Changkyun replied, laying his head on Wonho's chest. "We've totally had many other dates. They just weren't as big as this." 

"Yeah we have, but there was always something that interrupted it. Today we were able to have a good ass time with no interruptions whatsoever. Doesn't that feel great baby?" 

Changkyun nodded softly, his head going deeper into Wonho's chest. Then his smile slowly faded, seeing as usually every time he's had a good time, something turns to shit. 

He sighed. "Today was great, but I still gotta be a stripper in front of my dad." 

Wonho held him tighter, kissing the top of his head. "I know baby, I know." 

"I'm sorry for bringing it up when we're having such a good moment, but I can't stop thinking about it. About how every time something good happens to me, something turns to shit, and tomorrow is gonna be that thing that turns into shit." 

Wonho sighed too, because he was right. Tomorrow was going to be rough, and neither of them knew what to expect. Actually no one really knew what to expect, either everyone was gonna go down or they were gonna succeed. And they couldn't even be near each other, that was the worse part. But then Chanyeol's words hit him again: 

_"Just make the best of today and you guys will be perfectly fine."_

Another song from a far came on,  _Lost In Japan_ by Shawn Mendes. When it came on, Wonho took on glance over at Changkyun, then looked at the dance floor, that looked as if it lit up but wasn't technically on.  

"Well, let's not think about tomorrow. Let's think about right now, at this moment." Wonho replied, then he left Changkyun and ran over to the floor, holding his hand out. "Dance with me." 

Changkyun, at first hesitated, then smiled and walked over, slowly taking Wonho's hand. However, he didn't expect him to pull him so quickly, then start swaying to the beat. It was pretty swift and smooth, and as Wonho twirled Changkyun around, the smaller boy giggled lightly, not losing eye contact with Wonho at all. 

Wonho didn't lose direct eye contact with him either. It was as if they were the only two people in this whole universe, just dancing all their troubles away and living by the love they both shared. Changkyun wasn't an experienced slow dancer at all, but he did know some moves. However, he managed to follow Wonho the whole time, step by step. he was kinda bumpy at first, but then he kinda got the jist of it. 

In fact, Wonho lost count of how many giggles excited Changkyun mouth. 

More than he could count. 

But this whole day revolved around Changkyun and his giggles, which were the only things keeping Wonho sane and alive at this very moment. When they had pulled away, Wonho stepped on a remote that turned on the rose quartz colored lights. Changkyun stared in awe at the sudden action and couldn't stop staring at the lights that had shone. 

He looked up at Wonho, who winked and pulled him back, and they were back to slowly dancing and swaying with each other together. The whole scenery was perfect, Changkyun's heart meter had went up to 100% with every spin and twirl, and the butterflies in his stomach were flying like crazy. But he didn't care anymore, he barely even cared about the troubles of tomorrow. 

Wonho had made him forget about that. 

In fact this whole day, he was pretty sure Wonho was trying to make sure Changkyun was nothing but happy so he wouldn't worry about tomorrow. Even if that wasn't the case, which he pretty sure it was, Changkyun was happy regardless. He was so happy and grateful to have Wonho's heart. 

From day one when they first met, he had never expected them to get here. When they met, they were doing nothing but fighting, and Wonho swore he wouldn't even get close to Changkyun. 

But here they were, dancing the night away like it was no tomorrow. 

Changkyun loved him, an awful lot. And there was absolutely no one in the world who could ever compare to Wonho. 

That was a fact. 

Wonho had pulled him down, and before he could say anything, Changkyun gently grabbed Wonho's face and brought it close to his, which of course made their lips meet in a sweet and passionate kiss. A kiss that took Wonho a while to register, but it didn't take him a while to kiss his precious treasure right back. When Changkyun pulled away, Wonho met his lips once again. Of course the kiss was a lot more rough and harder seeing as it was coming from Wonho rather than Changkyun, but Changkyun's tenderness still balanced it out. 

They both pulled away and Changkyun smiled warmly. "I love you Wonho."

And Wonho smiled right back. "I love you too Kyun." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a soft Wonkyun chapter for you soft hoes because I owe you one, so here you go <3   
> ^\\\\\^  
> Also C&B reached 2k reads on Wattpad, wow! *and someone sent me a book cover as a gift I cried it's so fucking beautiful*   
> Y'k what when Clyde & Bonnie reaches 10 thousand reads on here or Wattpad, I might cry-  
> Note the Steven Universe reference- sorry I was binge watching it while typing this >.<


	19. Chapter 19

_It started off pretty dark. Changkyun called out a name hoping to get some kind of response, but he was out of luck seeing as each time he called someone out, he wouldn't get a response back. He felt lost, and trapped as well, until a bright light had shone and he saw exactly where he was._

_He was in a hallway that had a red velvet door at the end which looked like an elevator. The only light that shone was the one he was right up under, and he didn't wanna make a dumb ass move and walk towards the door, because who knows what'll happen._

_That's when he heard footsteps from behind. He turned around to see who it was, and all he saw was a girl who looked about his age but a year younger, with strawberry blonde hair in a ponytail in a black, dark purple, and white jumpsuit. But on there was a weapon strap that had lots of knives on it. She had a mask on her face, so Changkyun couldn't tell who it was._

_The only thing that really got him though was that she was wearing something that looked extremely familiar. It almost looked like the same clothes Hyungwon had on when they first met. But that wasn't Hyungwon, and he knew that. They slowly walked up toward Changkyun, and he wasn't sure what to do at first so he didn't move. But the the girl started running toward him and that's when Changkyun panicked and ran._

_There didn't look like there was any other way out, so he walked up to the red velvet door and pressed the button that opened it. Changkyun didn't know it was an elevator until he went inside and saw another button that only led to the bottom floor. It seemed like he didn't really have much of a choice either, because the girl was coming pretty quickly. So Changkyun hurriedly pressed the button. The girl saw and tried to throw one of the knives she had on her weapon strap directly at him, but it only went right through the door._

_Changkyun sighed in relief as the doors when down, hoping that nothing else bad will happen and this was just a bad dream. For some reason however, he felt like he had been here before, like a chill had went up his spine the more he got towards the basement. But he just chose to ignore it since that's not what mattered right now. What mattered was him finding a way out of here while he still could._

_But when the door opened, he felt his heart drop and his face pale entirely. When the door opened, he was face to face with the same hallway of the hospital he had been sent to as a child that gave him chemicals in his body which made him a human weapon. Changkyun shook his head and tried to press the button to get back up, but when he tried to reach the button, the girl from upstairs was right on the other side of the elevator, staring directly at him._

_Changkyun panicked and ran out while she kicked the small window, pushed it out, and ran after him. Changkyun looked behind and saw that she was catching up, but he couldn't let her get to him. So he stopped, his darkened glare returning, and turned right in her direction, running toward her. First thing he did was dodge the knife that was coming his way from the side and grabbed her fist, twisting her wrist and throwing her right on the ground._

_She got up immediately and fought him back, trying to punch him but he dodged that too, kicking her on the ground. When she felt she got back up and grabbed another knife, but Changkyun dodged each direct aim towards him. When she tried stabbing him for the 11th time, he bend down and slid from between her legs, the popped up behind her, taking on of the knives she had on her back and stabbing her left side. She winced in pain as she got down on her knees._

_When she got down, Changkyun took the opportunity to run back to the elevator, however he was stopped when another girl, a taller one with her long curly black hair in a ponytail walked right in front of him. The another female with straight light brown hair walked from behind the other girl._

_Changkyun the tried to run back the other way, but he was grabbed by two other girls by his arms. He tried breaking free, but their grip was too strong and he couldn't escape. The girl that had gotten stabbed stood up and cracked her neck as if nothing happened, then n walked up to Changkyun, punching him directly in the face._

_She the opened the door that led them into a hospital room, which looked like the same hospital room Changkyun was in when he was tortured. He exclaimed, trying to break free again, but the girls all worked together to tied him down. He would scream for help, but one of the girls had stuffed rolls of tissue in his mouth so his screams would become muffled. Then they all stood around him, not even making a move._

_From the door, walked in someone dressed in business clothes. However, Changkyun couldn't recognize them._

_Then, they spoke._

_"Welcome home Changkyun." They replied. "You've been a bad boy, it's about time for you to be punished."_

-

Changkyun opened his eyes immediately, breathing almost too hard that it was too hard to breathe. He looked around and saw that he was in the hotel room and sighed in relief.

It was just a dream, but that dream almost felt too real. It was almost as worse as the vision he had the other day about someone coming for him or a voice calling for him, telling him that he couldn't go anywhere without being watched. Maybe it was someone calling for him, but it sounded all too gory to be his mother.

Plus at this point and time she was already gone back to America. So it had to be his father coming for him, or knowing that he's nearing by, and he's ready for him. But Changkyun didn't even wanna think about it, he just wanted to go on about his day without having to worry about all that mess. He just wanted to spend another happy day with Wonho, and everyone at Plexus.

Yeah, Plexus is his home now, and they'll protect him no matter what. He had absolutely nothing to worry about. He turned over to greet Wonho, but no one was beside him. The only thing on Wonho's side was a little letter and Changkyun read it carefully.

_"Hey baby, today's the day we can't really be seen with each other :( I just wanna let you know that I love you and that you got this! - Wonho"_

He totally forgot.

This was the same day that they were going undercover. The same day Changkyun was going to approach his father, _as a stripper_. Just great, just when he was trying to forget all the shit, it had just came up. He got up and stretched, walking into the living room. And as soon as he opened the door, he could hear Minhyuk and Kihyun, going back and forth in the living room.

"-I'm just saying if I walk in there and one of his little sluts touch me, I'm throwing my drink at them." Minhyuk replied.

Kihyun sighed. "And you do that, you're gonna get us caught, and I'm gonna beat the shit out of you."

"You can't do that, not when I'm defending myself. I am a married man-"

"Almost married. The wedding isn't until next month Minhyuk."

"Still a cuffed man and I do not need people coming up to me and shaking their butts on me. Just saying."

"Minhyuk I don't think you have to worry about that." Jinyoung chimed in. "You guys are going in there as bodyguards and I don't think anyone is gonna wanna twerk on some guys with guns."

"Hey you never know, anything is possible."

Kihyun rolled his eyes. "Jesus, you sound like Wonho."

Minhyuk looked over and saw Changkyun close the door. He ran over to the smaller boy and hugged him tightly, the gave him little kisses on his forehead. Changkyun giggled softly then pushed him off.

"What was that for?" He chuckled.

"That was a message from Wonho that he wanted me to deliver to you. Since y'know, you guys can't be around each other, see each other, or talk to one another at all today."

Changkyun looked down, his face saddened. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

Jinyoung walked up and patted his shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. Least you get to fight independently for once. Y'know without Wonho coming around coming to safe your ass all the time."

Kihyun snorted. "Really? It seems like Changkyun is always saving _his_ ass if anything."

Minhyuk nodded in agreement.

Changkyun just sighed. "It's really a team effort if anything. We just work together and sometimes he saves my ass, sometimes I save his ass."

"Yeah, but he saves your ass on rare occasions. I mean when you first came here and had your first mission, Wonho would've been dead if you hadn't kicked Chanyeol's ass back in the computer lab."

"Also! When your dad had found Wonho on the beach, if you didn't use your sense to peep that Wonho was in danger, he would've died right there too." Minhyuk added.

Changkyun giggled. Yeah so maybe there were _lots_ of times where he has saved Wonho, honestly. But Changkyun didn't wanna think of it like that, because there's been times when Wonho has gotten him out of a pickle. They've both gotten each other out of pickles, watching each other's backs. They were a team, like Changkyun had said.

Without Wonho, Changkyun would still be very oblivious to a lot of things. Wonho had opened him and his heart up to a lot of great things and made him learn a lot of things about himself that he didn't even know about. He shown him a whole new world of possibilities and made him more mature, and for that Changkyun was pretty grateful for.

Jinyoung cleared his throat. "Well I hate to interrupt you guys but we have a mission to attend to."

"Oh right!" Kihyun replied. Then he turned to Changkyun who's eyes widened. "I hope you hadn't forgotten that you gotta play a little dress up today."

Changkyun took one look at Kihyun, in a nice all white tux. Then he looked at Minhyuk who was all dressed up as an FBI security guard, as was Jinyoung.

He panicked, his eyes becoming as big as saucers. "Wow, we're really doing this?"

The three boys nodded.

"If we could back out we honestly would, but we gotta do this anyways." Minhyuk said, sounding very defeated. "Honestly, I think you and Wonho wanna back out of this more than anybody else."

Changkyun groaned. "I _really_ do."

"Welp, there's no backing out now." Jinyoung replied, putting up at big white Gucci satchel in Changkyun's face. He didn't even have to say what was in it, because Changkyun already knew what it was. "Time to go out and look pretty."

-

Back in the front of the ship, everyone was packing up weapons and setting them on the multiple jet skis up front. There were about 3 that needed to be loaded, two for security, and one as the RSVP, aka, Changkyun's jet ski.  The plan was to go up there now since the club was on it's own deserted island. There was a secret code for people only bringing in their strippers and their backup security. Everything else had to be entered in it's own way.

Xervia had to wake up everyone who was going to playing as Changkyun's security bright and early and put them to work since a lot of weapons were needed. She most definitely woke up Wonho first and put him to work seeing as his main job was just to stay away from Changkyun.

_Literally_.

Even when everyone else was on break, Wonho was still the only one who was still out, _working_.

Jooheon and Hyungwon had noticed how much pressure Xervia was putting on him and wanted to help out, but she insisted that he was strong enough to fight his own battles. It was kinda his punishment for _acting_ weak and going soft, or well at least the others saw it that way but Xervia wasn't _that_ heartless. Wasn't entirely his fault though, but even Wonho saw how much he's changed ever since Changkyun had came and crashed into his world.

Kinda made him feel a little better about himself and hate himself a lot less.

So he didn't really think of this as a punishment, but more of a gift. If Changkyun hadn't came into his life he'd still be a lot more reckless than he is now and less careful. Changkyun had always watched his back and made him see the better side of the world, brightening up his world a little bit.

He had transformed this bloodthirsty thug into a soft warmhearted bunny. And for that, Wonho was grateful for.

"Wonho..." Hyungwon replied, as he watched Wonho had packed up yet another box, the _fifteenth one_. "You sure you don't wanna just take a break?"

Wonho shook his head happily. "Nope! I still got plenty of other boxes to pack up, right Jackson?"

The beach blonde looked around and saw indeed how all the boxes were basically gone, or packed up already. Then he looked back over at Wonho and sighed. "Nope, you've basically packed all the stuff that needed to be packed pretty much."

"Oh.." Wonho replied slowly, looking in the same direction Jackson was and saw that all the boxes were indeed, gone.

Xervia came downstairs and saw how all the boxes were gone. She looked at Jackson, who shrugged his shoulders and pointed to Wonho. "Hey Wonho did most of the work, not me."

Then she looked at Wonho who only smiled, giving her a thumbs up. She sighed, rolling her eyes and chuckling. "Alright Wonho, I think I've worked you off enough."

"Yeah, maybe too much. The guy's scaring me now." Jackson replied, hoping off the jet ski and walking off.

"It's not that big of a deal Xervia, I managed to handle it right? Plus you gotta work me off because today is pretty important and I'd rather stay on point than fuck up everything entirely."

Xervia smiled warmly. She didn't entirely mean to work off Wonho, but she only wanted him to get into the habit of working again and not stay around Changkyun. She didn't wanna separate the two either. As much as everyone else in Plexus, she truly adored their whole relationship. It reminded her of how she and her lover once was, partners in crime fighting off people left and right.

The thing was that they fight so much together, they've learned to depend on each other and that was a problem. Changkyun and Wonho were both very _very_ strong people, and they've both forgotten that. This was just a small wake up call for the both of them.

"Oooh, Xervia you changed your hair." Wonho replied, taking Xervia out of her thoughts. She looked down her strips of orange hair that laid on her shoulders and nodded.

"Yeah, thought it would be nice to bring back the old style. It's been a while since I've rocked this hair color."

Hyungwon looked over and froze, his cheeks flushing. The same hair color Xervia had as _Hyuna_ was back. It wasn't just some silly color, it was a color that represented her as a whole. She loved her natural hair color more than anything, it brought out her goofy personality. The only thing that made her change it was after Hyojong's death many years ago. She didn't want any memory of his presence around her because it only made her sadder.

And she didn't wanna look like a weak queen in front of everyone. So she went black and never spoke of it.

But Hyungwon loved the hair color, because the color itself was who she was.

_Hyuna_.

"Oh gosh, your new hair color is even making Hyungwon shake in his boots." Jooheon replied, him and Wonho chuckling.

Hyungwon's blush got a lot deeper and he hid his face in embarrassment because he didn't know he was just staring this whole time. "I-um, I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare. It's just that it's been a while since I've seen you with orange hair Xervia."

Xervia's eyes widened then she smiled brightly, waving her hand at that. "I never even thought about that." She walked up to Hyungwon, hugging him tightly. "It's been so long since I've had orange hair. Bring back memories don't it?"

Hyungwon was speechless at first then smiled, hugging her right back. "Yeah, it does."

Everyone awed at the small little moment. Wonho did too, until his attention was directed towards the small entourage that was coming from upstairs. It was Kihyun, his dark purple bangs parted and slick back in a creamy white tux. And Minhyuk and Jinyoung all suited up like everyone else, as if they were in the FBI.

Then from behind them was Changkyun, his black bangs parted and curly, makeup all done, and wearing a puffy white coat which covered up his entire body. But you could still see his face and how plump his lips were with the amount of gloss added to them. He looked like a rich model, like how his mother looked when she was coming off of the private jets from America. Only he wasn't his mother, most definitely _not_.

He was beautiful.

"I hate to interrupt the sweet moment you guys were having but we're all ready to go." Kihyun replied as he walked downstairs. Yoongi whistled in his directions as one of his arms wrapped around his waist.

"You look rich." He sneered, "I like my boys rich."

Kihyun waved his hand at that. "I'm _supposed_ to look rich. I'm playing as Changkyun's manager, and look at him."

When he said that, all eyes were on Changkyun and how gussied up he looked. He looked like an entirely different person as he gracefully walked down the stairs. Well, almost graceful if he hadn't tripped on his white combat boots. He would've fell face first too if it someone hadn't caught him.

And who else better to catch him, than his boyfriend himself. He chuckled, because he expected Wonho to come over and catch him, which violated Xervia's rule, but he loved Changkyun too must to follow it.

"Oh I'm sorry big guy," he replied in a clear fancy, and alluring accent to make it seem like he was some famous person to play along. "I didn't mean to-"

He froze completely when he turned around and realized that it wasn't Wonho that caught him.

But Hyungwon.

"You need to watch your step." He replied, very coldly.

Changkyun shook his head as he helped him up, then lifted his sleeve to hide his embarrassment. "O-oh, I'm sorry Hyungwon I just thought you were-"

"What? You thought I was Wonho?" He scoffed.

Changkyun just nodded in response as Hyungwon sighed.

"That's typical, no wonder you had the whole _slutty_ act going on for ya. Or, was that even an act because you sounded just like your mother."

The boy's face became pale because he didn't even notice it until Hyungwon had said something. Now that it was coming back into his head, he sounded _just_ like his mother. The accent and everything was exactly how she would say it and it spooked him up a little bit.

Now her voice had stuck to his head like glue, which was scary because his mother was frightening in her own ways. She was quiet and never showed him any kind of affection unless she was obligated to do so. And when she did, it was _strange_. Medina was a strange woman indeed that no one really knew anything about. Women suspected that she only dated Kang for his money, or that she was forced.

No one really knew the truth about their relationship.

Or about her at all.

Lim Medina was a mystery within herself. But she wasn't capable of anything, she was an incredibly harmless woman who played the wife of Lim Kang. She was also a model overseas and everyone loved her.

So why did that scare Changkyun?

"Changkyun." someone called out, which pulled Changkyun out of his thoughts. Changkyun looked up and still saw Hyungwon, standing right in front of him.

The boy shook his head. "S-sorry Hyungwon. I didn't mean to act like that in front of-"

"C'mon now. Changkyun you can't act like that."

Changkyun blinked back in confusion. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"I mean...you can't act like a scared little puppy. You _do_ know where we're going right?"

"Y-yes, but I don't see what that has to do with anything-"

"Changkyun. If you go in there acting like someone's bitch then that's what you're gonna become. You're not always gonna have someone watch your back you gotta defend yourself. Strippers don't have it easy in there and they know that."

Changkyun just stared in awe at Hyungwon's words. It almost sounded like he was _helping him?_

It also sounded like he was being _nice_ to him.

He snickered. "You speak from experience."

"Oh hell yeah, I had to pose as a stripper once. It wasn't fun at all, the guys take advantage of you any chance that they can. When you're not careful and when you're not looking. Which is why you need to be careful and watch your back."

Changkyun nodded as he smiled. "Thanks Hyungwon."

Hyungwon took one look at Changkyun and his smile and blushed nervously. Then turned away and scoffed.

"Don't thank me yet. We're just getting started."

"Hey Hyungwon." Jooheon called out as he placed his arm around Changkyun's waist. "Don't go around scaring our special guest. We need him to be prepared for everything that's gonna happen and he's already scared for his life right now."

Hyungwon rolled his eyes. "I'm not scaring him. I was preparing him for what he's gonna be facing out there. He's still young, anything could happen."

As he walked away, Changkyun felt a tighter grip on his waist. He looked over at Jooheon, who started glaring.

And it looked as if it was toward Hyungwon.

"Jooheon." Changkyun called out, managing to get the red head's attention. "Everything okay-"

"I want you to be careful around Hyungwon, Kyun. I feel like there's something he isn't telling all of us."

Changkyun's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I feel like there's something fishy about him but I haven't wrapped my finger around it. I just want you to be careful okay?"

Changkyun was gonna ask another question, but it seemed like it wasn't up for debate. So he just nodded.

-

Everyone boarded a jet ski later on as night time started to hit and started heading toward the island, which wasn't hard to miss.

There was a gigantic ship, about the size of the titanic that was crashed and wrecked on the island. At least it looked that way, but inside that wrecked ship was were the resort was. The whole island itself looked like a rich casino with flashy lights. Like a mansion had a baby with a cruise ship and boom.

Everyone stared in awe at the whole scene, especially Xervia, who had been here in a long time.

"I didn't remember it being _this_ big." Minhyuk replied.

Kihyun nodded in response. "Yeah, what the hell did Woosong get an upgrade?"

"We haven't had a mission here since you guys were in your late teens. Of course the place has updated since then." Xervia snapped, shutting them all up.

Changkyun couldn't stop looking at it though. It was so big, and loud, and _beautiful_. It genuinely looked like the house of Jay Gatsby itself, with the flashy lights, people running in and out, the connected casino and strip club as well as resort.

It was beautiful.

However, the thought of walking in there scared Changkyun. He was really gonna walk in there like an ordinary stripper, as if he was one of them.

Of course for all the girls it was easy since they've been there for a while. But this was Changkyun's first time, so no doubt he had every right to be scared.

_"You_ _need to be careful and watch your back."_

Hyungwon's words of advice played over and over in Changkyun's head because he was right. This was going to be a exciting but overwhelming experience so he had to be careful and not show his fear.

Oh who was he kidding? That wasn't possible, _at all_.

He had to pretend to be a stripper in front of the most frightening man in the entire universe and that's the only thing that spooked him the most. And his mind also wandered around what Jooheon had said about Hyungwon earlier.

Was he really hiding something?

Sure, Hyungwon wasn't the nicest member in Plexus, but he was still trying to change himself for everyone. He came a long way and even paved a way for Wonho and Changkyun to get together finally, and if that wasn't someone showing love Changkyun didn't know what was.

He was rough around the edges, like a cookie. Hard outside, but soft inside, and he was pretty sure that he cared about him just like everyone else. Why else would he let Changkyun be with Wonho with no issue for two months.

Yeah, there was nothing to worry about, maybe Jooheon was mistaken.

The jet skis finally approached the boot of the island, and everyone hopped off. Well, everyone that needed to enter the club, which was Kihyun's whole team.

"Okay." Xervia called out. "The plan goes as follows: You all will enter in there and request to talk to Kim, tell his manager than you have a new stripper and would like to get him registered."

"But Kim will probably wanna get a show out of Changkyun, like a lap dance or something." Minhyuk intruded.

Xervia looked at Changkyun, who was pale as ever. Then she furrowed her eyebrows, facing Minhyuk. "Then just tell him that Changkyun has to be registered first before he gives him a show. Next, Kihyun you're gonna talk to Kim, try to set a deal with him that he can't refuse. If Kang tries to butt in, cut it off in the best way you possibly can."

"Okay, and when do you guys come in?"

Xervia gave Kihyun this contract. "Give him this, and once he signs it, that's when you give the all clear. We're gonna search the entire place, including his office to see if he has any other plans, as well as Kang, to cause any kind of danger. Once we find what we need, we're ambushing the whole bitch."

Everyone stared in awe at Xervia as she spoke.

"M-miss Xervia, you don't mean that?" Youngjae replied.

Jackson spoke up too. "Yeah, you obviously don't remember the last time we tried to blow this place up?"

The female sighed. "I know. But, I feel like this time will be different. This time, we got real heart and team work and if we pull this off, just imagine how much shit will be off our hands."

Everyone remained quiet. They had been on this mission for years now, as well as trying to put a stop to Kang and his bullshit. This whole plan could end it all, and they'd all be free.

It may be risky, but it was worth it.

"If, something happens and we all die-"

Wonho's eyes widened. "Xervia don't-"

The orange haired female put her hand up to quiet him and then proceeded to speak. "If something happens and we die, I just want you to know that you are the greatest, and strongest fighters I know."

Her eyes aimed at Changkyun, especially. "And Changkyun, your gonna make us all proud."

The sparkle in his eyes returned as he nodded.

And with that, Xervia gave her cue for Kihyun's crew to enter in the club.

They all walked in a nice orderly fashion. Kihyun up in front with Changkyun by his side and the backup security behind them. They looked like a real RSVP, entering in a club. And once they walked in, the club looked even bigger inside than it did outside.

It was all black, white, and gold, with the darkened lights somehow shining up the place. Strippers of all genders all over the place pleasuring many of the rich males that had attended the whole joint. The bartenders serving champagne in diamond glasses.

There were even females that attended as well.

"Jesus Christ, I remember when the theme was all purple." Minhyuk coughed out and everyone else nodded in response.

Changkyun just looked around and saw how the females were dancing around, wondering how the hell they were doing that. And how the hell _he'd_ manage to do that.

Then his stare was locked on a man with dark brown hair, in an all black tux, who looked as if he was in his early forties associating with another man with red hair who looked a little younger than him.

Then Changkyun recognized the red haired man once he laughed.

It was his father.

Kihyun caught his glance. "There he is."

He could feel Changkyun visibly walking back the more he looked at him. But something stopped him.

Or rather someone.

And when he looked up, he saw that it was Wonho, staring at him with big eyes as he blushed, looking down at his cute face.

Hyungwon grabbed the boy by his hand. "Remember, focus."

Changkyun nodded, then looked back at Wonho, who wanted to look right back at him but looked right away. Changkyun looked down in defeat then looked forward.

Boy was this going to be hard.

"-so, this plan that you have set is it legit or are you just pulling my leg son?" The brown haired man, known as Woosong Kim, replied.

Kang chuckled lightly. "Well you see, its been awhile and I thought it would be good to partner up with my step father again."

Woosong chuckled as he looked at the paper that Kang's assistant, Kang Seulgi, slid toward him across the table. He looked up at him, hesitating to pick up his pen and sign, but he picked it up anyway.

"You know Kang." Woosong started. "It's been awhile since we've gotten together like this. I'm just honored that you trust me after all those years."

Kang picked up a glass of champagne and sat back, drinking as he watched Woosong get ready to sign. From behind Woosong, he was staring at someone else as if he was giving them some kind of signal.

Someone who was on the rooftop, holding a gun aimed directly at the back of Woosong's head.

"I can't wait to start working with you...dad."

"I'm sorry, but I hope I'm not interrupting anything important."

Both men turned over to look at Kihyun, who was smiling brightly as he took a seat right next to Kang.

The red headed man glared at him. "You were-"

"Not interrupting anything at all!" Woosong replied happily. "Welcome to The Great Gatsby!"

Kihyun happily shook his hand. "Well thank you for the warm welcome! I've heard about your fine establishment and I thought it would be nice to come check it out."

"That's wonderful! I own the finest club in all of Seoul, or, it would be if crime rates would stop going so high!" Woosong replied, laughing wholeheartedly.

Kihyun laughed along with him, even though it was all for show. Changkyun looked over at Woosong and saw how, _happy_ he was. Always smiling and laughing along with everyone, it really brightened up the place.

He seemed like such a good man.

The complete opposite of his father.

"So what brings you here umm..."

"Oh! Please call me Mr. Yoo, and I'm here to register one of my most famous strippers here." Kihyun replied, waving toward Changkyun.

That was Changkyun's cue to walk up toward Kihyun and sit right on his lap. He got a better view of Woosong's face, and he could see that he aged. But he still looked very young for his age.

Woosong looked at him too and oohed in response. "Ooh, he's a pretty one. How much you selling him for?"

"Well, it's up for debate at the moment. If you check out this nice little contract we have sorted out, he's all yours."

Changkyun could feel his father's eyes on him. Staring daggers right at him without him even knowing. He even caught a glance at the girl standing next to him, who looked familiar but he couldn't pinpoint who it was.

"Mmm, well I wanna see what your boy is made of first." Woosong replied, which took Changkyun out of his thoughts.

He started to panic too because he wasn't mentally ready to give a lap dance.

Especially to his fucking grandfather.

"Uh well, it's been a while since my client has given a lap dance-"

Woosong snickered. "Oh no no no, I don't get lap dances from newbies. I mean a show, on my stage." He replied as he pointed over at his big stage. Which had diamonds surrounded all over it.

Kihyun's eyes widened. "Ah, of course. Is it okay if he just gets ready first?"

Woosong nodded. "Of course! We treat our ladies with respect here. He can go in the back with the other strippers."

He pointed to the room right next to the stage and Kihyun nodded as he ordered Minhyuk to walk Changkyun over there. Once they left, Changkyun could still feel his father's eyes on him, but he chose to ignore it.

"Remember Changkyun, don't worry about it too much. Once you get through it all it'll be over before you know it." Minhyuk reassured him.

But it didn't really work. Changkyun's whole head was wrapped around his dad and the glare he was giving him. Did he already know it was Changkyun? Or did he just feel like something was up?

Changkyun didn't know what it was, but this whole mission itself had made him nauseous.

Maybe it was the fact that he was in front of his father. Going against his father, doing something he never thought he would be doing in ages. It was scary, and Changkyun just wanted it all to be over.

He wanted to go back to the cupcakes and rainbows and pretend it was all a bad dream. Sadly, as soon as he entered in the room full of other strippers, it was too late.

He panicked. "Minhyuk! I can't do this, maybe we should just switch!"

"No way Changkyun, Woosong has already seen your face. Too late to back out now."

"But Minhyuk-"

"Just be yourself Changkyun! You got this!" Minhyuk replied, shutting the door.

But that didn't help at all.

Be his self? What the fuck was that gonna do for him? If anything, it'll get him killed because if he is just himself then he'll just be found out by his dad and die right on the spot. Hell, then whole plan will be in jeopardy and it'll be all Changkyun's fault.

Maybe Hyungwon was right, he _wasn't_ at all cut out for this. It was all over now. He might as well quit while he was ahead.

"Hey boy." a female replied in a chilled tone. "You look lost."

Changkyun turned around and looked at the female with the long dark brown curly hair. She had on a black belly shirt with tiny leather shorts, black lace leggings, and combat boots.

"My name's Jennie Kim, what's yours?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle the fuck up


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall all make me cry wtf i love yall ;(

“Hey boy, you look lost.” the female replied in a chilled tone. Changkyun swallowed hard, not really sure what to do at this very moment. He wasn’t sure if he needed to run or let it be, or even get caught. If he just got caught he would put the whole mission in jeopardy, and he didn’t wanna risk that at all.

He had to play the part, no matter how troubling it was. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t be himself in this situation.

“I um, I’m not lost at all just, trying to get ready.” He replied in a soft, rich tone.

The girl looked at him, squinting her eyes as she place her hands on her hips. “You don’t look like you’re from around here. Like, you look like a little boy who should be at home binge watching Disney movies.”

“I’m not a kid!” Changkyun exclaimed, but covered his mouth quickly. Shit, he got out of character, that was fast. All he could say was  _shit shit shit_ in his head because he knows he’s been caught now, the mission is a mess, his dad is gonna find him out and kill him, it’s all over.

He was finished. They all were.

They should’ve known better than to give him this role, should’ve given it to Minhyuk and just called it a day.

The girl just laughed however and the panic in Changkyun’s face started to leave.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. You  _must_ be new here because I would’ve gotten my ass beaten for saying a remark like that.” She replied, chuckling softly. Changkyun wasn’t sure what it was about it, but her small and soft snickers kinda made him feel a lot more comfortable.

The she stopped laughing and grinned. “I’m Jennie Kim. What’s your name?”

Changkyun didn’t wanna say his  _full_ blown name, that would’ve given him away. Because if he said  _Changkyun_ the she’d automatically assume it’s  _Lim_ Changkyun and the he’d definitely be ratted out for sure.

So he was just gonna cut off the majority of his name. “My name’s Kyun.”

Jennie squinted her eyes, looking at him for a hot second which kinda spooked Changkyun up a bit. Then she walked around him, as if she was examining him.

Changkyun raised an eyebrow. “Uh what are you doing?”

“You have such a nice figure for a guy, but I feel like I’m not seeing enough.” She replied. Before Changkyun could even ask, she removed the fur coat he had on, completely exposing him and the white lace lingerie he had on underneath.

It didn’t look entirely bad but it looked almost too big for Changkyun, like it was fitted but not enough. Seeing as it was  _previously_ Minhyuk’s that would make a lot of sense. It was also stretched out and it looked wide, so that was another thing. Jennie got down from behind him, examining the back, which wasn’t a bad view for her case.

Changkyun felt uncomfortable though because she was just looking at his ass. He didn’t have much cloth on it either, or no,  _at all_. And she ran her hand across his ass, and it was kinda cold and uncomfortable for Changkyun seeing as he was warmed up before. But once her cold hands came into contact and squeezed his ass then his mood just started to shift. It felt weird, and Changkyun of course was uncomfortable about it.

When Jennie was done she got up, grabbing Changkyun by the hand and pulling him over to a room. A room which had a grape colored curtain as a door. Changkyun was scared at first because he wanted to know what was gonna happen and why he was dragged in here at first. Was something gonna happen? Was Jennie gonna just strip him down, or worse, rape him?

A lot was going through his head and he couldn’t even process a goddamn thing, especially when they entered the room and all he saw was a big mirror with lights all around it, with a table attached to it and all kinds of makeup, a big bed, and racks of clothes, or more so, costumes. Changkyun started in awe at the outfit held in display, which was a pretty maroon jumpsuit dress with lace stocking. And a top hat with diamonds on it.

“Wow.” Was all Changkyun could get out.

“Kyun your whole lingerie is stretched out. And I think it’s supposed to be white but it’s very dirty and not carefully washed.” Jennie replied from the closet.

Changkyun looked at himself in the mirror and he could even seen too that it wasn’t entirely the best thing ever. The lingerie was kinda lopsided and well, falling off too. That made sense though, Jimin and Youngjae never had the time to truly had the time to make any fixes to it at all. And when it was time for the mission, Xervia told Hyungwon to just throw it in a washer and into a bag seeing as they had no time whatsoever.

Xervia just assumed that Woosong wouldn’t go as far as to ask for a lap dance, since he was pretty old and Changkyun would’ve felt uncomfortable regardless. But in just in case, they made him wear it anyways.

“I had no idea.” Changkyun replied softly. He at least got to look at himself, and it’s been a while since he’s just wholeheartedly took a look at himself in the mirror, halfway nude, voluptuous curves in all the right places.

All that fighting really lowered the heavy amount of baby fat he had.

“Yeah I was examining your curves.” She replied, harshly slapping his ass. “Fat ass for a dude.”

Changkyun yelped in response, rubbing his butt to get rid of the pain. He watched as Jennie checked his measurements one last time before walking back in her closet.

“So white is definitely  _not_ your color.” She replied.

Changkyun raised his eyebrows. “Really? I thought it was because it brought out my innocence.”

“Well it is but it isn’t. I could give you a black lingerie though if you wanna roll with black. I feel like anything dark is more your color.”

Changkyun looked at himself, the turned back to Jennie. “No, it has to be white.”

Jennie raised an eyebrow. “Why’s that?”

“It matches me as a whole. Black would fit but not really, it would make me look more out of place. I’m so young and it labels my innocence, if I get the right size and fit. Black is more combat and doesn’t define who I am. White does.” Changkyun replied.

He looked over to see Jennie’s reaction, and she indeed was surprised at his response. Y’know, now that he thought about it, Changkyun was pretty surprised too.

He cleared his throat. “I uh, I mean y’know….black is too slutty for me.”

Jennie chuckled lightly in response. “It’s okay Kyun. I thought you wouldn’t know anything seeing as this is your first time.”

“Well I mean it’s no difference from when you’re getting dressed, strippers out time and effort into getting dressed into the color that represents them and there’s nothing wrong with that.”

Jennie slowly smiled, walking out and standing right next to him to see him on the mirror. She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. “You sound like me y’know. That’s exactly the same kind of shit that I would say most definitely.”

Changkyun chuckled lightly. “Really?”

“Yeah. Not a lot of people here understand me, and last person that had understood me left me hanging.” Jennie replied.

Changkyun raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

She gripped his shoulders really tight, and Changkyun kinda winced a little bit but not really since he really wasn’t focused on all that.

She continued. “She was about your age, but a little bit younger. Like she was 16 last time I saw her, and she was the most understanding person on the planet. She was so special to me and all I've striven to do was protect her until the day I died. I loved her, so much, but her brother always got in the fucking way of things. Whenever I’d try to take her away, her brother would always tell me that what we were doing wasn’t right and that I was too rough and aggressive for a sweet and innocent soul like her. I didn’t care though, my reckless ass would kidnap her and we’d go from place to place hand in hand.”

Changkyun chuckled because all he could think about was his whole relationship with Wonho. How no one wanted Wonho to be with Changkyun, or mainly, Hyungwon didn’t want them to be together because he felt like Changkyun was too much for him. Seeing as Changkyun was the son of his enemy, it would only make their whole relationship toxic because Wonho would have to chose sides between Plexus or Changkyun.

But both boys overcame that. They proved to people that their own love was stronger than ever, and that they both needed each other. And they weren’t just gonna let their families separate them like that, or define them. Changkyun was different than his parents, and Wonho saw that.

He saw him as his own person. He knew the goofy, innocent, shy, and loving Changkyun that cried when he saw fish yesterday, or loves Disney movies. The Changkyun that makes cupcakes and loves chocolate tarts and muffins. The Changkyun who’s also not afraid to speak his mind.

He loved the  _real_ Changkyun, and if that wasn’t reassuring enough the he didn’t know what was. 

Still, there was something that he just wasn’t ready to tell Wonho, and he hope it never comes to that point where he’s forced to tell him.

Changkyun’s smile softened. “You sounds like Wonho.”

Jennie raised an eyebrow. “Who?”

Changkyun blushed in response, shaking his head as he felt Jennie’s arms leave his shoulders. “I-I uh, I mean, you sound like my boyfriend.”

Jennie, unamused, raised an eyebrow. “I see, what’s your boyfriend like?”

“He’s cunning, courageous, stubborn, very  _very_ stubborn. He kinda does a lot of stuff without thinking first, which aggravates a lot of people, but it’s what I love about him the most. How brave he is, and how he tries fighting for the people he loves. I think his weakest point is when the people he fights for always falls, or puts themselves in his place.”

Changkyun frowned as he thought back to what Wonho had said a few days back at Plexus.

_“I had to kill a lot of people I loved more than myself. And everytime I would try to end myself in their place, they would end up dying for me."_

_"Is that why you're so over protective of me? Because you're scared that I might end up like that?"_

_"Mmm, that's part of it."_

_"Oh yeah, what's the other part?"_

_"I've never been really in love before, and I wanna protect you and your love for as long as I can. You really are precious to me Changkyun, and you bring out the best in me."_ _  
_ _  
_ _"You really mean that?"_ _  
_ _  
_ _"Of course I do. I love you Lim Changkyun."_ __  
  


Changkyun's smile slowly returned. “But, he means well and he has such a big heart, like his mother. They both play an important part in my life, and I’m so grateful for it.”

Changkyun was so dazed out, he forgot all about the mission and why he was here in the first place. Dammit, this is exactly what Hyungwon was talking about, him losing focus in a mission and not remembering the role he was meant to play. He was really finished now, seeing as he got so caught up in his story.

Luckily, Jennie didn’t really suspect anything, or she probably did but not entirely what Changkyun thinks. Which is knowing that he was going undercover. She just came out with a nice frilly bag, and urged Changkyun to come over near her makeup station. He swallowed hard, slowly walking over and taking a seat on the nice chair that was out.

She sighed. “I’m surprised you actually made it this far. Xervia has never sent out a young one on missions like this.”

Changkyun’s eyes widened. “Wh-what! H-how did you-”

“You gave it away when you said  _Wonho_. And I remember that little shit from anywhere. I knew his mother too.”

Changkyun sighed, his fear slowly returning. Welp, there’s that he knows for sure that he was done. Jennie was probably gonna sell him out to Woosong, who’s gonna tell Kang, who’s gonna notice that it’s him and probably kill him. Or worse, kill  _everyone_. All he could do was look down and grasp his thighs, hoping nothing bad would happen.

Jennie probably already knew he was up to something from the get-go.

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna sell you out.”

Changkyun looked up. “You’re not?”

She shook her head. “Nope, no one ever believes what I saw anyway. Besides, I know Xervia very well and I’d never sell her out. I was actually a Plexus member once.”

The sparkle in Changkyun’s eyes returned. “Really?”

“Yeah. In fact, me and Xervia actually were pals  _waaaaaay_ before Plexus. Back when we both worked for Woosong when we were just kids. I was 9 and she was 15.” She replied, pulling out some hair products and a makeup box.

Changkyun watched in awe as she cleaned up the smudged up makeup he had on his face, making his face completely bare. “What was it like when you guys were there working for Woosong?”

She chuckled. “It was nice, at first. Xervia--or back when she was known as Hyuna, was like Woosong’s apprentice. She was the greatest fighter and leader and wanted to bring out the best in the Arennia Empire. That was the only time Hyuna fucked around with a mafia, and the last time she fucked around with a gang.”

Changkyun awed in response. He remembered Hyungwon saying something about Xervia working for Arennia, and being Woosong’s prized pupil.

_“She and a few of her friends, as well as her boyfriend use to work for him and he treated her like she was his own kin. Next in line to run the place in his place.”_

“Hyuna was so bloodthirsty to impress Woosong. I honestly never expected her to be the type to kill a man. Not with her innocent orange hair, you’d think she was a sweet, and innocent girl. She was my role model, and all I wanted was to be just like her. But everytime I’d try fighting with her, she’d tell me that I was doing too much for my age and I needed to learn how to be a child and not grow up. Life’s too short to live in the moment.”

Then she combed his hair carefully, his bangs were still parted. “I didn’t listen to her though. I still fought. And as stubborn as I was, she still loved me as a little sister and took me under her wing. She always risked her life trying to save me, telling me to stay out the way all the time. It wasn’t fair at all, especially when she treated me like some little kid and everyone else like soldiers. I told her countless times  _‘I wanna fight Hyuna, just like you do!’_ but all I got was a no.”

“Then it all changed with she got a boyfriend. I got so jealous of him, Hyojong, because when she got him, that’s when she went soft. The whole soft innocent interior of hers came back, seeing as Hyojong never wanted to fight. When they did fight together, they were unstoppable, but Hyuna never fought unless he did, which made her weak. It’s what made Woosong make his mind about his leader and who was really gonna take charge of Arennia. He chose Kang.”

Changkyun’s eyes widened at the sound of his father’s name and how he was chosen. “I-I thought Kang was only chosen because he was Woosong’s step-son?”

Jennie blew a raspberry. “Step-son? Oh no baby, that was his  _real_ son. Kang took after his mother’s last name, Lim Suonim. And Kang wanted to be like his dad, but just like how Hyuna did me, he did the same to Kang. He said no. But when Woosong gave a test between Kang and Hyuna and he saw that Hyuna went soft, saw that she wasn’t meant to lead, he made the mistake of letting Kang lead.”

Changkyun looked down, trying to cover up his guilt of hearing yet another story about how his dad messed up things for people, for everyone. Also how he didn’t know all this stuff about his father til now, and that really bothered him. Everyone wanted answers out of him about his dad, but the truth is, he knew nothing about his father.

He didn’t even know anything about himself.

Wasn’t his fault that all he heard from his parents was countless lies. He was their child right? He deserved to know the truth. Every child deserves to know the truth about their parents, right?

Well, not Changkyun.

When Jennie looked back after she finished cleaning up Changkyun’s face, she got a better look at him and cleared her throat.

“Kyun, as in Lim Changkyun?”

Changkyun nodded slowly. “Yeah, what gave it away?”

“You look like your mother.”

The smaller boy’s eyes widened. “R-really? That’s the first time I’ve heard that.”

“Well you don’t look like Kang. Not in the slightest, but that’s probably a good thing because I heard your mother really isn’t all that bad.”

“She isn’t?”

Jennie shook her head. “I mean I think the only evil thing she’s done is submit to your father pretty much. But she’s always in America I’ve heard, so she’s not really considered bad. Rumor has it, she’s harmless.”

Changkyun blew a raspberry. “Nonsense, none of my parents are harmless.”

“Oh really? Who’s the only person that you’ve heard of from everyone who knows your parents?” 

Changkyun froze at that, because he saw how right she was.

The only person he’s heard that has done bad things was his father, and that was the person he believed to be good. He suspected his mother of doing dangerous stuff because she was never home, but it’s only because she’s a model in America, nothing more. Guess that was a lie within itself, and his father kinda used his mother only to look good.

It only made him wonder, what did his mother think of all the stuff he did?

Then he sighed. “I don’t even know anything about my parents. Shit, I don’t even know a damn thing about myself.”

Jennie got in front of him, kneeling down to his level. “Changkyun, it’s not your fault for anything that your parents did okay? And it just makes you more safer seeing as you don’t know anything too deep that can get you in trouble.”

“But I’m their son right?! I have every fucking right to know everything that goes down! I live in that house for godsake!”

“Kyun calm down, you’re gonna get yourself caught. You’re undercover, remember?” Jennie replied, trying to calm down Changkyun who was already on the verge of angry tears.

But was he lying? He lived in the house for crying out loud and didn’t know anything that went down in it. Everyone always asked him questions about his parents, but he didn’t know a single thing about them. And he was always getting the blame for what they were doing, but it wasn’t his fault, because he didn’t even know what was going on!

“Is that why you ran away?” Jennie replied to break the silence.

He shook his head. “Not entirely. It all started when they came into my house and took me away, and they were gonna hold me captive and ask me questions but…”

“But what?”

“I don’t know. When Wonho and I had an argument it made me realize that there was a lot of stuff I didn’t know. So I joined Plexus to learn everything I didn’t know, and to stay safe and learn what it’s like to be in a real family. To feel real love and comfort. That’s why I stayed at Plexus. All of them helped me become who I am and learn more about myself.”

Jennie’s smile returned. “And Wonho?”

Changkyun slowly smiled at that. “Yes, most definitely Wonho. He tells me everyday that I’m so much better than my parents and without him I wouldn’t really feel so whole. I haven’t talked about how much I loved him in so long.”

“I haven’t seen Wonho in so long, I think since the fire broke down in Plexus. But I remember seeing him being a goofy fun-loving boy who felt like he had no purpose in falling in love. And when he gave it a shot it was pretty trippy.”

Changkyun snorted. “I’ve heard.”

Jennie and Changkyun laughed softly at that. This was actually nice because whenever someone figured out who he really was, he’d be dead at this point. But Jennie was just carrying on as if they were long lost friends or something.

It was really refreshing, considering his current state.

She finished fixing his make up, giving him a more natural look rather than the mess he had from earlier, as well as making his lips a look a lot more plump and a beautiful shade of dark rich ruby red which complimented his whole face. When he got to look at himself, he stared in awe, wondering if it was even him he was looking at.

“Holy cow!” Changkyun exclaimed, getting a better look at himself. “I look so beautiful.”

“You look like tiny Medina, with short black hair instead of curly long maroon colored hair.” Jennie replied, the chuckled when Changkyun pouted cutely. When she turned around and pulled out the lingerie, the fresh, lace, frilly lingerie that was pretty small, but looked the right size for Changkyun.

He swallowed hard. “J-Jennie, I can’t go out there. I’ve never done anything like this before and I’m gonna be in front of my father. MY DAD! AND MY GRANDFATHER!”

“Kyun, listen.” Jennie replied, gripping his shoulders. “You think any new stripper goes out and automatically knows what their doing?”

“Most likely-”

Jennie popped his in the forehead as she scoffed. “No. Some of them go out there with no experience whatsoever and takes all the pressure they can get. They go out there and pretend like the person they wanna show out for is out there. They act like the person they wanna have sex with is out there, the person they wanna really give their virginity to is out there-”

“B-but I’m a virgin-”

Another pop to the head, this time Changkyun winced, shedding a small tear.

“You can’t go out there being a little bitch Kyun. You gotta go out there and show those grown men how intimidating you can really be. Wonho’s out there waiting, and watching you, so make sure his two eyes are on you.  _Make_ him watch you.”

Changkyun’s sparkle returned as she spoke. “Like seduction?”

“ _Exactly_ like seduction.”

Changkyun looked at Jennie, the at the bagged up lingerie she had in her hands.

He could do this, all he had to do was pretend like it was all a show for the one man he cared about.

 _All eyes for Wonho_.

Then he made a determined look as he nodded. “Okay! I’ll do it! But, I’m gonna need some backup.”

Jennie grinned. “You got it.”

-

Mainly the whole time Changkyun was busy, Kihyun was also busy buttering up to Woosong, as well as many other gang members and leaders that had came around. Woosong was a bit suspicious of him at first hand, but the once Kihyun continued to talk more about business, Woosong kinda warmed up to him.

He actually liked him, a lot, even though the whole famous overseas strip club and casino owner thing was a whole act.

The security gang all stood by the bar as Kihyun had instructed them to go over there since it would be pretty weird for them all to gang up around Kihyun like that. Besides, Kang was kinda suspicious of all of them, most definitely side-eyeing Wonho as soon as Changkyun left.

In fact, since Changkyun left, Wonho had been getting this weird feeling, like he wasn’t safe or the whole thing was a set up. And as soon as Changkyun went back there, he automatically panicked and blew the whole mission. He was waiting for him to come running out, crying and telling everyone that it was time to leave.

And for some reason, he got that vision in his head that that’s exactly what was gonna happen.

Then again, this is  _Changkyun_.

So he shouldn’t be worried right? No this is Wonho we’re talking about. He’s been panicking the whole time they’ve been here, most definitely when Changkyun fell in his arms.

“Wonho.”

The man looked up and saw Minhyuk and Hyungwon looking over at him in concern.

He chuckled nervously. “H-hey guys what’s up?”

“What’s up with you? You’ve been acting off ever since we walked in here?” Minhyuk asked.

“ _Naaaaaaaa_ , what? Me? Be worried on a mission?!” Wonho replied, still chuckling nervously.

Hyungwon raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, more likely than you think.”

“What are you so nervous about? Don’t tell me that it’s Changkyun.” Minhyuk replied, hoping that what, or  _who_ he was worrying about indeed wasn’t Changkyun.

But when Wonho lifted his head up, giving them puppy eyes, they both knew their answer. Shownu and Jooheon walked over no later, Shownu sitting next to Wonho and Jooheon nuzzling up under Minhyuk again.

“Hey guys what’s up?” Jooheon asked, but the looked at Wonho. “Okay let me revise that question. What’s up with  _Wonho_?”

Minhyuk sighed. “Don’t mind him, he’s going into  _Soft Changkyun Hours_ right now.”

“Yeah, he’ll be back once Changkyun comes out of the dressing room with the other strippers breaking it to us that he failed the mission.” Hyungwon replied sharply, taking a sip of his martini as he earned a dirty glare from everyone.

“Is that true Wonho? You think that Changkyun’s gonna fuck up the whole mission?” Shownu replied softly.

“No, that’s  _exactly_ what’s gonna happen. My poor baby is gonna be traumatized from being near dusty, musty, and ugly ass strippers and come running into my arms.”

Hyungwon rolled his eyes. “He’ll bail the whole mission, and his promise to stay a 5-feet distance from you.”

Wonho huffed. “It’s worth it! Plus if we fight together, then we can handle those guys. C’mon now, Changkyun needs me.”

“You sure  _you_ don’t need Changkyun?” Jooheon rephrased.

Wonho nodded which made everyone at the bar island sigh. Even the bartender himself sighed as he cleaned the glasses.

Then Shownu spoke up. “This is what Xervia was talking about. You being too clingy to Changkyun that you depend on him so much. You’re honestly the one who needs a break Wonho, don’t worry about Kyun, he’ll be fine.”

Wonho froze, because that reminded him of what Chanyeol said yesterday of letting Changkyun see his own strength. He was the only person who didn’t know his own strength, which was kinda scary. It was time for him to see how strong he was, and Wonho needed to understand that.

But it was so hard.

“If Changkyun has managed to go in there without bailing the mission,  _at all_ I think it’s safe to say he can handle himself Wonho. You just gotta stop babying him and trust his instincts.” Hyungwon replied once more, taking another sip. “You’ll see, he’ll be perfectly fine if he keeps his eyes on the prize.”

Wonho sighed in defeat. “Yeah, you’re right Hyungwon.”

And as soon as he said that, everyone froze immediately, slowly turning their heads to the white haired boy who was just casually sipping his martini like it was nothing. Then, he noticed the silence and turned his head to them, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

“What?”

Before Wonho could say it, Minhyuk said it first.

“Hyungwon, you okay?”

The white haired boy looked at him confusingly. “Yeah I’m fine. Why’d you ask?”

“Now now, I don’t wanna seem dramatic or anything, but it sounded like you were sticking up for Changkyun a second there. Also sounded like you care about him.” Jooheon replied, earning some nods in agreement.

Hyungwon rolled his eyes. “Guys please, I never said I hated the boy.”

“But you’ve showed it by ruining his birthday.”

“And almost making him kill himself.”

“And by beating him up.”

“And making him lose his voice.”

“And by kissing Wonho-”

“Okay so I’ve hurt him a little bit.” Hyungwon cut them all off, glaring at them immediately.

Minhyuk raised an eyebrow. “ _A little_? You sure about that?”

Hyungwon rolled his eyes. “Yes I’m pretty sure. You all baby him so much he’s so use to be spoiled. He has to learn that not everything is gonna come easy y’know? He’s a hardcore fighting machine and doesn’t even know it, so he can’t use that to his advantage.”

“Is there a reason you’re suddenly sticking up for him?” Jooheon shot, which made all eyes lie on Hyungwon. He just blinked back as he registered his own words.

There wasn’t any specific reason, but Hyungwon wanted to look out for the boy, for various reasons. There were many things Changkyun had on his plate besides missions, and Plexus. He just had to learn how to fight for himself. He had to defend himself, and as much as Wonho fought with him, he had to know his own strength. What good use would he be if he didn’t know his own strength? He hated his hidden powers, but he was very lucky to have them. So he had no choice but to accept them, and use them to the best of his ability.

Because he really had other stuff to be worried about other them this mission. He had many things to worry about and other people to be concerned about than his father. And Hyungwon just wanted him to be ready for it.

“He has a lot more in life that he has to worry about, I just want him to be ready for it.” Hyungwon bluntly replied. “You  _all_ know that.”

They all looked at him with a look of sincerity in their eyes. Most definitely Wonho seeing as Hyungwon was the one to say that. If  _he_ of all people had to say that, then he knew he had a problem. He was so worried for Changkyun, as much as everyone else. But he knew Changkyun would push through, he always does. Wonho just had to see it too.

The older sighed, giving Hyungwon a weak smile. “I’m proud of you.”

Hyungwon blinked back. “Wh-what? For what?”

“For believing in Changkyun, especially for me.” Wonho chuckled, causing Hyungwon to blush lightly. “I mean anyone would know that you know what to say about Changkyun’s strength. You’ve made his life kinda hard to live.”

Hyungwon’s glare returned. “Okay you guys can stop bringing that up now.”

They all laughed at the at the sudden remark, even Hyungwon warmed up a little bit. It’s bit a while since they were all laughing together as a gang, the original team. Hyungwon missed that, but Changkyun coming around kinda made them all closer which he appreciated.

Maybe the Lim boy wasn’t so bad after all.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed down and shiny white lights on the diamond stage which lit up. Everyone turned to face the person walking on the stage. They had a nice, slim, white leather trench coat and they wore white lace stockings that started to sparkle in the lights. Their face was down, but everyone could see their crinkly black hair, which had glitter in it.

Then, the woman on the song started singing. As she did, more strippers slowly approached the stage, however the all had on black rather than white.

Wonho blew a raspberry. “Yeah okay, whatever.”

He nudge by Hyungwon, who quietly, but harshly shushed him. As soon as he looked right back up, he saw the person with the white jacket slowly remove it, lifting their head up to reveal their face. Once he did that, the boys all froze.

Except Hyungwon, “I’m gonna need another martini.”

Minhyuk and Jooheon’s jaws dropped.

Shownu’s eyes widened.

And Wonho was…..well….. _completely gone_.

Because the boy wearing a lingerie that looked clean with beautiful glittery white lace, which contrasted so well against his skin and the garter belt made his waist look slim. The snow white panties covered in lace peeked out, and so did his white lace stockings.

It was Changkyun.

His ruby red moved as he lip-synced, and Wonho felt intoxicated each time. He felt his muscles melt as he watched the boy slowly walk over to the pole, gripping at it a slowly squatting down.

Wonho felt his dick twitch. “Oh  _fuck_ me.”

“Pretty sure that’s the plan.” Minhyuk shot, giggling right after.

_When he kisses me_

_I get that thrill_

_When he do the wiggle I won’t keep still_

_I need a_

_Tough lover_

With movement Changkyun made, he had become more swift and flexible. For bouncing up and down to twirling on the single pole meant for him. He was accompanied with plenty other strippers all in black, which made him stand out the most. The more he danced and shook his hips, the more it aroused the men in the audience as they applauded him. But everyone who knew him knew  _exactly_ who he was dancing for.

It was all an aggressive way to show Wonho how much he loved him and what he want from him. He put his whole heart and feelings into the entire performance, from twisting, and turning on the pole, to just shaking his little tush like he was having the time of his life. It already looked like he was one of the experienced strippers already, especially when Christina Aguilera hit the high note towards the end of the song when he twirled and hit a split once the song ended.

Everyone cheered for him, throwing shitloads of cash and even roses. Wonho clapped so loudly, even stood on the island of the bar as he cheered. Changkyun glanced over and blushed lightly, giggle. Some girl had grabbed Changkyun by his shoulders, talking to him as they walked back into the dressing room. Wonho was still cheering, but he was harshly pushed down by the bartender. The boys laughed lightly as Wonho rose back up.

“Heyo, so he didn’t do so bad after all.” Hyungwon snickered.

“ARE YOU KIDDING?! HE WAS AMAZING! STUNNING! HE WAS VERY GORGEOUS TO ME!” Wonho exclaimed and they all laughed.

From afar, Woosong was complimenting Changkyun’s performance as well. “Wow! You have quite the stripper there Mr. Yoo!”

Kihyun nodded, trying to not also be suddenly surprised by Changkyun’s performance. “He was trained very well! Even surprised me a little.”

Woosong chuckled lightly. “Yeah they tend to do that to you sometimes.” Then he took a look at the contract Kihyun had given him earlier, smiling happily. “I will gladly take him.”

Kihyun smiled warmly in return. Deep down, that smile was all a facade however, because once he signed that paper, a surrender to all his crimes, he was gonna be taken down. That meant that Kang had no more advantages up his sleeves, which makes him weak. Which also meant he was defeated, Changkyun was free to do whatever and live his life, and Plexus had finally completely their long awaited goal.

“Woosong!” someone called out from afar. They had on an all black tux, their silver hair was slick back, and they had on black shades to cover their eyes, as well as about 4 strippers accompanied from behind.

Woosong sighed. “What brings you here Namjoon….. _again_?”

“Well I came by to check and see how my favorite old man was doing y’know? I was feeling nice and-”

“Cut the bullshit. You never come down here unless you want something.”

Namjoon scoffed. Then he looked over at Kang, who rudely turned away from him. “So, you can associate with your oldest son, who’s done nothing but take,  _take_ ,  _take_ away from the whole family and who’s nothing but an arrogant bastard. But you can’t talk to your youngest son-”

“Who has done nothing successful except kiss ass?” Kang spat.

“Oh! Is that not what you were just doing?” Namjoon shot right back, removing his glasses to glare at Kang as Kang glared back at him. In fact, Kihyun could see Kang already get his secretary to kick Namjoon’s ass at any second.

Woosong held his hand up, causing both boys to back down and look over at him as he spoke.

“Please, you two aren’t little kids anymore, you’re both grown ass men. I’m not gonna sit here and watch my two grown ass sons have a fight like it’s the Arennia empire all over again. You’re too old for this shit.” He shot, shutting them both up. The he turned right back to Namjoon. “What do you want?”

Namjoon’s sly smirk returned. “I want a lap dance from that new stripper you just sent out to perform on stage. He was fucking amazing.”

“He’s new and he’s off-limits.” Kihyun accidentally spat out. He quickly covered his mouth, however Woosong still heard him.

But he backed him up. “Yeah, he’s a new stripper and not very well experienced at all.”

“He looked  _very_ experienced to me.”

“Namjoon-”

“Dad I don’t ask for much. You already know how hard it takes to impress me and that kid has everything I want and like. I want a lap dance, nothing more nothing less.”

“But he’s new and you’re not gonna make him your little wore like you did with the other one-”

“You mean Rose? I saw a chance and I took it, it’s not my fault she couldn’t handle it and go herself fucked over.”

Kihyun’s knuckles tightened at the sound of that name, but he kept his cool to the best of his ability. Especially since he was supposed to be undercover, but it he could even seen that he lowkey blew his cover halfway when he blurted out the first time. And he didn’t even notice Woosong staring at him from the corner of his eye.

As if he already knew who he was.

Woosong sighed as he signaled one of his stage managers to go into the dressing room. Then he whispered a small  _sorry_ to Kihyun as he got up and walked over to Namjoon.

He gripped his shoulder. “If you fuck over another one of my strippers, you’re gonna be very sorry.”

Namjoon’s smirk got wider. “No worries, I hope he’s as good of a lap dancer as he is a stage performer.”

He walked over to an open booth, accompanied by his strippers. Woosong sat down next to Kihyun, getting really close so that Kang, who was too distracted, couldn’t hear them.

“I knew that Mr. Yoo sounded  _too_ familiar.” he whispered.

Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows. “You’re nothing but a bastard, you know that? You just give away people like you did with my fucking sister-”

“You know damn well that wasn’t my fault. I was trying my best to protect her, you know that-”

“Yeah, and giving her to your reckless son is your way of protecting my sister-”

“Kihyun. I cared about Rose, just as much as you did. She wanted to go and I couldn’t say no,  _you_ of all people should know how much she’d rather do things on her own rather than being pulled back. That’s why she came here, she’s not a child anymore. You gotta respect that.”

Kihyun could only deliver one of the deadliest glares of all time, so deadly it scared Woosong himself. Before he could respond, Kihyun had got up abruptly. “Well, you’re not aware of it, but you just put your grandson in the most dangerous position.”

Before Woosong could even ask what he meant, Kihyun rushed away to the bathroom.

Back in the dressing room however, the girls were congratulation Changkyun for his performance.

“Oh my gosh! Kyun that was so amazing!” Jennie replied, hugging the little boy by his waist. Changkyun couldn’t help but giggle back. “Thank you! I felt like I wasn’t good enough for the crowd though.”

“You kidding?!” a young stripper, Yuqi, exclaimed from behind. “I haven’t seen anyone dance like that in  _years_! It’s been awhile.”

Someone else, with the name of Shuhua, nodded in response. “Yeah, last time a newbie has impressed us all  _that_ much and we all knew who she was dancing for was when Jennie got a lap dance from Ro-”

“Let’s not--expose Kyun to that.” Jennie replied, cutting Shuhua off immediately. The black haired girl giggled, as did Yuqi and Jennie rolled her eyes.

Another girl, one much older than everyone else, Eunwoo, walked up and gripped Changkyun’s shoulders. “Nonetheless, Kyun you were very good out there. We’re all equally proud of you.”

Once they all nodded in agreement, Changkyun’s heart warmed up immediately. It’s funny how he at first was scared all kinds of bad things were gonna happen to him here. But he made new friends and danced his butt off, without even bailing the mission or even giving himself away. He felt great, honestly at this point, nothing could go bad now. Shit, he didn’t even have to confront his father at all tonight, just had to peacefully play his part.

Or at least, that’s what he hoped.

Someone, who looked like the stage manager walked in, walking straight towards Changkyun. Jennie noticed him first, clearing her throat as she stepped in front of Changkyun.

“What is it Kai?” Jennie said that and all the girls and Changkyun looked over at him.

He gave them all this  _look_ , which made their faces slowly change. As if they all knew what he was gonna day. Except Changkyun, who was still concerned and confused.

“It’s Namjoon.  _Kim_ Namjoon.”

Jennie’s eyes widened. “Oh  _hell_ no-” she started to say, but was stopped with Eunwoo held her back.

“Who does he want? Eunwoo replied calmly. When Kai’s eyes narrowed at Changkyun, they all already knew. “He wants a lap dance from the newbie.”

The panic, the fear, the anxiety Changkyun was feeling when he got here, it all boiled right back up. A lap dance? Oh no, certainly not. He was told he didn’t have to go through any extra stuff, so why? Why didn’t Kihyun decline it? He barely made it on stage, but a lap dance?

He was finished.

“What?! Why Kyun?!” Woosong’s rule is that newbies don’t give lap dances for the first 3 weeks!” Yuqi exclaimed.

Shuhua nodded. “Yeah! I haven’t even given my first one!”

“Hey if it was any other guy Woosong would’ve said no obviously. But it’s Namjoon guys-”

“Bullshit, Namjoon isn’t anyone but a spoiled little brat. I mean he’s  _seriously_ gonna send Kyun out there after what he did to Rose?” Jennie spat.

“Jennie, I’m sorry but he’s a stripper. He should be used to it.”

That single sentence made Changkyun’s blood boil. It took him back to what Hyungwon had said to him earlier.

 _If you go in there acting like someone’s bitch, the that’s what you’re gonna become. You’re not gonna have someone watch your back, you gotta defend yourself. Strippers don’t have it easy in there and they know that_.

He was right, they don’t have it easy in here. He understood that now, seeing that strippers were just pushed around back and forth, and only had to fend and fight for themselves. And Changkyun, as much as he appreciated the backup and help, needed to fight on his own for once.

“O-okay, I’ll go.”

Jennie blinked back, gripping Changkyun’s shoulders. “Kyun, Namjoon is one of the most spoiled, rude, and dangerous men who has ever stepped foot in this place. He’s Woosong’s youngest son and Kang’s older from from another woman who does nothing but take advantage of strippers, and not like the normal kind but he’s horrible. He did horrible things to Rose, and when she fought back he just...he just-”

Changkyun shushed her, smiling warmly. “I’ll be fine Jennie, don’t worry.”

I mean, he had to seem like he wasn’t worried because now he was gonna give a lap dance to his  _step-_ uncle? Indirect incest in one night, go figure. Kai locked his arms with Changkyun’s and they left the dressing room before Jennie could stop them anymore.

She sighed. “He’s literally one of the most strongest kids I know.” 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slight incest warning* 
> 
> -
> 
> Wow okay, that was a lot to write fucking hELL. And I'm tired as shit so I'll proof-read it and edit it tomorrow DJDNDJ,,
> 
> Also I just realized that when I talk about Jennie on here, she just sounds and acts like Meg from Hercules and it kinda helps me write out her character's dialogue a lot better.
> 
> Thank you Meg from Disney's Hercules ;D

Changkyun walked slowly and calmly, as if the world itself was in slow motion.

He looked over at Namjoon, who was patiently waiting his arrival. Everything in Changkyun's world has went slow, and his steps got slower and slower. The more he got closer to Namjoon, the more anxious he because. It was deadass like taking a straight bullet to the stomach. And the fact that they were in a booth didn't make it any better.

He wished that Namjoon hadn't been so eager for his arrival, and the fact that Jennie had said that he was bad was even _worse_.

Then again, he was a stripper now, and strippers gotta deal with whatever no matter what. Least Changkyun was actually lucky, however his other friends, Yuqi and Shuhua, weren't exactly lucky. He felt bad seeing that they were so young and they were just throwing their lives away like that.

He had no room to talk though, his whole life was all kinds of fucked up.

Him and Kai finally approached Namjoon's booth, but the man was already busy making out with one girl, fingering another, and pressing his foot up against another girl's asshole.

The whole scene made Changkyun wanna gag.

He heard Kai sigh, "Trust me, if I were you I'd gag too. And knowing Woosong, I wouldn't really wanna put you through this either."

"Yeah." Was all Changkyun could get out. "Woosong didn't like my preformance I guess."

"You kidding? Your performance was amazing! I don't think we've had a powerful show like that in ages. Even Woosong was impressed and trust me not a lot of newbies can do that."

Changkyun's sparkle came back. "Really?"

Kai added. "Yeah, although the last newbie who impressed him _that_ much was Rosé."

There was that name again. It made Changkyun raise an eyebrow, only because it sounded so familiar. Then again, he wouldn't really be surprised if he did know her, seeing as all his memories were basically all over the damn place.

"Hey Kai." Changkyun replied, earning a look from Kai in response. "What was Rosé like?"

The man sighed. "She was basically the angel of the whole place. Always I charge, literally everyone loved the shit out of her. You would look at her and wonder _'what the hell is a girl like her doing here?'_ trust me, I wouldn't blame. And when she danced, you instantly fall in love with her."

Changkyun oohed in response. In his head he even got a small glimpse of who Rosé was. Long, beautiful orange hair that went down to her back, and a body that moved so graciously to the music. She didn't even music to dance, she was perfectly fine with swaying on her own.

His vision of her was beautiful. _She_ was beautiful.

Another part of Changkyun's head went back to another moment, where he saw himself at the age 14 dancing around in slow motion in the lounge room. From the couch, he saw someone clapping along, long orange hair up in a ponytail.

Changkyun suspected that it was his mother at first due to the hair. However, he never even remembered his mother spending time with him at all. Plus, his random visions popped for  multiple reasons, so why would he incision his mother?

Once he got a better glimpse of the person who was sitting down, he realized that it wasn't his mother.

It was _Rosé._

"Kyun?" Kai called out, taking Changkyun out of his fantasy world.

But he was still astonished because how did he know Rosé?

Maybe that's just what it was, a small fantasy or just a phase but whatever it was it was _there_. Dammit, Changkyun wished his memories hadn't been all over the place, which was another thing on his mind. It also takes him back to him wondering about how his memories got like this in the first place. With all the stuff he heard about from people, he just wondered if it was all the truth. Especially with Xervia having so much knowledge about his abilities.

And most definitely Hyungwon.

All it meant, was that someone tampered with his memories. But who? Whoever it was, Changkyun was gonna get to the bottom of it.

"Kyun!" Kai whisper snapped. "Jesus, you cant just gaze off in a strip club on the job. Period! You could get snatched and raped that way. Haven't you ever seen Taken?"

Changkyun sighed in defeat. "I-I know I'm sorry! I just thought that I saw something, or knew someone."

They walked closer up to Namjoon's booth, who was still busy with the girls he had in his clutch. Once Kai cleared his throat however, his attention was directed towards Changkyun. He immediately shoved the girls in his lap to the side, grinning so hard that it made Changkyun feel uncomfortable all over again.

Kai coughed. "Here he is. Woosong said to-"

"Yeah yeah, I know what my dad said. Don't abuse this one or my ass is toasted." Namjoon nagged. He gave Changkyun one look before roughly grabbing the boy by his wrist and setting him on his lap. Changkyun groaned softly at the sudden tug, seeing as anything rough was an instant turn on for him.

He tried not to glance over at him, but Namjoon had already turned him around so he could face him.

He smirked at him, running his hands up and down Changkyun's thighs slowly and steadily. "You're a pretty little thing, aren't you?"

Changkyun blushed a little as he shifted, trying his best not to submit to Namjoon's touches. But he couldn't help himself, Namjoon's gestures were so warm, pleasant, and lustful. No wonder Rosé was all over him.

Then again, the only thing that stopped Changkyun from loosening up to him was that he wasn't Wonho. Namjoon could literally touch him _anywhere_ to kingdom come and it would flatter Changkyun.

But he was not Wonho.

 _Only_ Wonho had the power to make Changkyun feel all kinds of special. He knew all about Changkyun, from his weak spots, to where he loved and wanted to be touched, to where he didn't feel comfortable being touched. Wonho respected his baby, and treated him like he was the only boy in the entire universe. He knew _Kyunie_ , who loved soft kisses down his neck but who also loved to feel rough gentle hands down his back and thighs.

Namjoon was pretty good with his hands though, and his lips were soft as he kissed Changkyun's neck and collarbone. Then he noticed that he stopped, and turned around to see Kai still standing there, his back turned.

"Excuse me." Namjoon huffed. "You can leave now."

"I'm sorry," Kai replied, turning to glare in his direction, raising an eyebrow. "Woosong told me to monitor you."

"Monitor me for what? I have my stripper and I'm not gonna take him anywhere. Thank you, next."

Kai rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't have fucked up when you had Rosé then, otherwise I wouldn't even be here watching you make Kyun feel uncomfortable."

Changkyun's eyebrows rose as he glanced over at Kai, who gave him a little side smile.

"Wow so all of a sudden I'm the bad guy and I need to be babysat? I'm fucking 34 years old, a grown ass man I should do whatever I want whenever I want." Namjoon scoffed. He snapped his fingers which signaled his prostitutes to shove Kai off somewhere.

Kai got extremely annoyed at the action and was gonna fight back but they wouldn't stop tugging on him so he gave up.

Then he sighed, "Look Namjoon, I don't wanna babysit you as much as the next guy but I have to monitor you. And if your dad sees that you're pushing me away he's only gonna order me to take Kyun away."

Namjoon looked over at his dad, who rushed over to follow some guy who was stomping away from him to the bathroom, then back at Kai.

He rolled his eyes, "Fine. Whatever, I don't care just-" Namjoon replied as he searched for somewhere he could send Kai which wasn't _too_ far, but far enough. Then he finally did. "-go sit at the bar island. You can monitor me from there and you won't have to watch me solicit the newbie slut-"

"His name is Kyun."

"What-fucking-ever, just leave."

Kai looked over at Changkyun, who was silently begging him to stay. Then he looked back at Namjoon, who looked like he was gonna kill Kai if he didn't leave, or get his annoying whores all over him again. So he gave Changkyun a quiet _'sorry'_ as he turned around and walked over to the bar.

Changkyun sighed as he hung his head down.

But Namjoon had lifted it right back up. "Hey, I got rid of the big meanie who was invading our privacy."

Changkyun almost snorted. _Big-meanie?_ How old was this guy, 11?

"So now you can give daddy a little show." Namjoon smirked, his hands slowly approaching Changkyun's ass.

But Changkyun couldn't even get in the mood because, what the hell was this guy even saying? He didn't know if it was a bisexual guy thing or that's how he attracted girls, but his flirting was so _awkward_. He had him when he wasn't talking to him and just making small gestures, but now that he was talking it just made everything more awkward and ridiculous.

What in the hell _did_ Rosé see in him?

"Hey." Namjoon said softly, but gave Changkyun a sharp slap on both his asscheeks, causing the smaller boy to jump up a little bit and blush lightly. Made Namjoon's smirk get deeper. "I liked your little dance up on that stage. Y'know not a lot of strippers impress me. Especially newbies. But you're different."

Changkyun's eyes widened. As much as he wanted to say something, he couldn't. He was a stripper, so it meant that you had to talk less and smile more.

They won't really care what you're against or what you're for, seeing as your opinion didn't even matter. You were only there for pleasure and nothing more, so why talk?

Changkyun felt Namjoon's cold hands dig in his thong from behind, and it felt weird. Only weird because he had never had someone's bare hands on _his_ ass.

Not even Wonho's.

And it took him a while to process what Namjoon was doing, but once he felt a moist, lubed finger up his ass, slowly, he finally realized what he was doing. The action had caused Changkyun to moan softly, lightly grinding against Namjoon's growing bulge.

Namjoon chuckled lightly, his lips close to Changkyun's ears. "You have a cute little moan." He whispered. "I wanna hear you moan _daddy_."

Changkyun was barely listening, he was too focused on the new feeling that he just experienced. He felt Namjoon's finger move up and down, hands squeezing his ass, and it only made him moan a lot more and shift a lot more.

Namjoon's finger speed increased. " _Say_ it, daddy wants to hear you call his name."

 _I'm not gonna submit,_ was all Changkyun could say in his head. He would never submit to anyone else besides the only person who knew him and his body well. It was hard for him to enjoy it because this wasn't even the man he wanted to have that first experience with.

Then it hit him, Jennie's words.

_"Just go out there and preform for who you love. Imagine that they're the only person who's there and make them feel like it."_

And that's all Changkyun had to do if he was gonna get through this. Imagine that Namjoon was Wonho, because Wonho was all he could think off.

He looked away shyly, then opened his eyes and turned back to face Namjoon.

Only, it wasn't Namjoon. It was _Wonho_.

Wonho was smiling at him, all kinds of love in his eyes. Oh how Changkyun knew damn well it wasn't him, but it felt so damn real to him.

Especially when he spoke, "Hey Kyunie."

That voice, hearing his name come from his mouth instantly made Changkyun fall, he couldn't even take it anymore. Everything went slow now as he rolled his head back, gripping on Wonho's shoulders as Wonho continued to finger him in his ass. Chsngkyun rubbed against him, his lips reaching his neck as he kissed it so softly. Wonho moaned as he released his finger out of Changkyun's ass to rub his back, allowing Changkyun to slowly grind against hm.

Changkyun's lips pulled away, " _Daddy_ don't stop."

Wonho looked over him. "You want this?"

Changkyun nodded. "I love it when you touch me like that."

Wonho's smile returned as his finger went right back into Changkyun's hole, the boy moaning response. He knew it wasn't _really_ Wonho, but imagining that it was had made the moment feel more special that it was. Especially when he felt another finger and the tempo had went a lot faster.

He moved up and down at the motion of Wonho's fingers, letting out soft moans of _'daddy'_ just like Wonho had wanted to hear. It was amazing how Changkyun's imagination worked because if he didn't have a perfect vision of Wonho and what he could give to him, he probably would've never even let him touch him this much.

Wonho's hands were all over his body as he roughly grasped on to Changkyun's thighs, Changkyun still kissing him on his neck. When Changkyun had pulled away, felt his hands touch elsewhere, but he didn't know what. When he looked down and saw where, he immediately blushed.

His hands were on Wonho's dick-

No.

They were on _Namjoon's_ dick.

He had came back to reality as he shook his head.

Namjoon raised an eyebrow. "Why'd you stop? It was really nice. You were gonna suck my dick too if you hadn't stopped."

Changkyun's blush got bigger, but it was more out of embarrassment rather than excitement. Especially when he saw about 4 hickeys that he left on Namjoon's neck, thinking that he was Wonho.

Boy, his imagination was beautiful as well as scary.

"Hey!" Namjoon shot, taking Changkyun out of his thoughts. "What the fuck are you doing? You still owe me a fucking lap dance too, fucking whore."

Changkyun would've slapped him, but he couldn't and he had to hide the anger within him. _You're a stripper, a weak, defenseless stripper. Talk less, smile more._

He had to think of something to do though, and Namjoon had taken him out of the moment because he wanted a blowjob, and there was no way he was gonna go as far as to do that. He didn't even wanna kiss him for crying out loud, let alone suck his dick. He just shyly looked around, then looked down at the growing bulge in Namjoon's pants.

He was _still_ horny, so at least Changkyun was doing something right.

"I get it." Namjoon spat, it was more softer than usual and it caught Changkyun off-guard. He looked up at the male as his smirk returned. "You wanna go somewhere more private because you're one of those _special service_ kinda gals."

Changkyun's eyes widened. Somewhere special? That meant they were gonna be taken out of here and sent somewhere else, that was probably gonna be unsafe and no way for him to find a way out.

He swallowed hard, it wasn't like he couldn't deny it because he wasn't allowed to talk.

Namjoon snapped his fingers. "Hello? Anyone in there? Jesus Christ, you're pretty and shit but you're also dumb and delusional as balls. Anyways, I'm gonna get one of my strippers to get my key and we can head up to my room. It's more private up there."

Changkyun's face paled. _Oh fucking hell, Wonho where are you, I need you._

**-**

"Okay! But who says that birds can't be gay?"

"I do! Birds don't have genders."

"Now who the hell told you that?! If birds can lay eggs then they have a fucking gender."

"Genders don't add up to birth Wonho, you sound dumb and drunk."

"Hey, don't come for me just because I'm right about all birds being lesbians."

"How would birds be lesbians if they give birth? In order to give birth there's gotta be a male species involved."

"But who says that birds have genders."

There was a slight pause as all the boys oohed in response.

Shownu sighed. "Birds? Guys, you're all badshit drunk."

"Yeah, then again when's the last time we've all went out and had a drink?" Wonho giggled. "Besides, we've all finally come to an agreement that birds are genderless and gay."

"You can't be gay and not have a gender." Jooheon spat, which caused Minhyuk and Wonho to deliver a loud _'OH!'_ boiling up another argument.

All Shownu could do was sigh and Hyungwon shook his head as he laughed his ass off at their ridiculous conversations. Neither were drunk, but the three boys who were going on about gay birds were _definitely_ badshit drunk. How in the hell did they get from comforting sober Wonho over Changkyun, to now arguing over some damn birds and their sexuality?

Shownu looked around and his eye caught Kihyun, storming into the men's bathroom, Woosong following right behind him.

The older brunette's eyes widened in fear. "Oh no."

"-and that gentlemen, is why transgenders will take over the world!" Minhyuk slurred, taking another glass.

"Speak for yourself. You're engaged to a guy who literally looks like a transgender cabbage patchkid!" Wonho snapped.

"Oh eat my crippled ass you oversized twinkie." Jooheon snapped back as they continued to argue. Hyungwon won was just in the back, instigating and laughing his entire ass off.

Until he felt Shownu tug on him a bit. He looked back over at him, seeing the look of concern on his face.

"Shownu?" Hyungwon called out. "You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I think Woosong knows we're here."

Hyungwon's eyes became bug-shot wide. "Wait, are you serious? How do you know for sure?"

"I just saw Kihyun storm off to the bathroom, and Woosong was rushing up to him. Kihyun probably let his anger get the best of himself again and blew his cover." Shownu replied, and Hyungwon's eyebrows rose.

"It's because of Rosé. Most definitely."

Shownu sighed. "I'm gonna go check it out. You stay here and make sure _our_ cover doesn't get blown."

Hyungwon nodded as Shownu scooted off his stool, rushing over to the bathroom.

"What the fuck are you doing? You still owe me a fucking lap dance too, fucking whore."

The white haired boy's ears lifted up as he turned his head to see Changkyun in a booth, sitting in the lap of none other than _Kim Namjoon_. His face paled as he saw the look of fear, as well as discomfort on the smaller boy's face.

He heard someone sigh, "What a strong boy. I would've wussed out by now."

Hyungwon looked at him as he took another shot from his shot glass, sharply. "Fucking tiny-dicked best made me move and threw his fucking whores at me."

"What do you mean? And why is Chan—I mean, um, why is the new stripper giving him a lap dance? Woosong's policy specifically states that newbie strippers-"

"-can't give lap dances." Kai replied, cutting Hyungwon off and taking another sharp shot from his glass. "I know, trust me. He sent me over there to monitor him, but Namjoon shooed me away. I almost feel bad that the boy has to go through that."

Hyungwon furrowed his eyebrows. " _Almost_ -" He started to say, but stopped once the giggly drunk male bumped into him.

Wonho—a.k.a, Changkyun's _highly_ overprotective boyfriend. Also the person who's destined to kick Namjoon's ass. Good thing he was drunk and not even paying attention in that direction. Hyungwon had to keep it that way, because he knew as soon as Wonho saw what was going down, he was automatically gonna blow a fuse.

"Hey Wonwon!" Wonho giggled. "Tell Minhyuk to stop being a little bitch and agree with me that plants and humans are alike."

Hyungwon hissed. "Don't call me that—wait a minute, what?"

Wonho was gonna repeat himself, but as soon as he turned back to face Hyungwon, he saw it.

He saw Changkyun sitting on top of _Kim Namjoon_.

His eyes darkened immediately, as his drunken self faded and he came back to reality. "What. The. _Fuck_."

"Wonho calm down. He's just playing his part like he should be doing and just like you should be doing. Let's not forget, you promised Xervia you wouldn't be near him at all or you'll blow our cover."

Wonho's glare darkened even more as he looked down at Hyungwon. It shook the snowy white haired boy a little bit, he's never seen Wonho so genuinely prepared to kill a man in _ages_. He hadn't seen that dark ever since Wonho first came to Plexus, the same day his mother died. A look of a man who was ready to kill.

"Wonho, Changkyun is doing this for you." Hyungwon finally got out. "He wouldn't be doing it if it meant you guys wouldn't be able to reunite in the end. Let him defend himself-"

"Hyungwon he's posing as a fucking stripper. He's not even allowed to talk, let alone move. How the hell is he gonna be able to defend himself?"

"Would you calm the fuck down?! I understand his situation but at the end of the day you can't do anything about it."

Both of them turned their heads as they saw Namjoon grab Changkyun roughly, pushing him on the ground, on his knees. He turned him over roughly as Changkyun's ass stuck out in the air, wincing in pain.

And once Wonho saw his face, that look, that was it.

"That's it, fuck this whole mission." Wonho grumbled, walking over to the booth.

Hyungwon tried holding him back, "B-but Wonho! The mission! You promised Xervia you'd-"

"She can shove that promise up her ass." With that, Wonho was freed from Hyungwon's grasp and proceeded to walk toward the booth.

The closer he got, the more he could hear Namjoon yelling at Changkyun.

He saw Changkyun get thrown on his knees as Namjoon stood in front of him, being a dominate figure. "Maybe if you give me head right here right now I'll leave you alone and you can go crying back to my dad."

Changkyun looked up at him, big ass doey eyes. Namjoon held his chin as he chuckled. "But I don't know, you're so obedient. I really wanna keep you all to myself if you don't mind. You'll be like the strippers I have now but you'll be my own little special one."

"He's not for sale."

Both Namjoon and Changkyun turned around to see who it was that spoke. And Changkyun almost cried when he looked up into the eyes of Wonho, literally saying _help me_ in body language. Wonho looked down at him too the closer he got, running up right to his side.

"Hey," He said softly, caressing the boy's cheek. "You okay?"

Changkyun nodded. Then his eyes became wide, "W-Wonho, Xervia's promise, w-we're not supposed to be close to each other-"

"She can shove it up her ass, I can't stay away from you." He whispered softly, helping the boy up. Changkyun would've said something else, had Wonho not pulled him in a tight embrace. "I'm not gonna watch you just submit to scumbags like that. Xervia said you wouldn't have to do all of that."

Changkyun sighed as he whispered, "I-I know, but I had to. It was apart of the mission and I wasn't trying to blow my cover-"

"Well this mission sucks ass." Wonho whisper shouted and Changkyun giggled lightly. He felt Wonho's hold get a lot tighter and it only made him feel more warm and soft inside. That was a feeling only Wonho could deliver.

However, they weren't alone. "Ahem. Who the hell are you? You gotta wait your turn like everyone else."

Wonho looked over at Namjoon, who looked pretty pissed, then back at Changkyun. "Did this guy hurt you?"

Changkyun looked down. "No, but he stuck his fingers up my ass."

"What the—and you let it happen-"

"I was thinking of you while he did it."

Wonho's eyes widened. "Wait, really?"

The smaller one nodded. "Yeah, I took some advice from this one stripper who told me to just imagine I was with you the whole time. That's what I did for the performance too."

Wonho's eyes almost popped out their sockets as his face became really red. "Y-y-you danced for me?"

"Yeah. We couldn't see each other, or even be near each other. I at least wanted to show you how much I appreciate you, how much I'm dedicated to you, how much I really care about you, and how much I hate being apart." Changkyun confessed, "Hope I got the message out."

 _Damn_ , well least _that_ part made sense.

"No wonder I was getting all those sex vibes from you. It felt like I was getting my own private show."

Changkyun looked up at him with wide eyes. "D-did you like it?"

"You kidding? No I didn't like it, I loved the shit out of it. I love the shit out of you." Wonho whispered back, caressing the boy's cheeks again. All Changkyun could do in response was giggle lightly, that warm feeling came back again.

He missed it. He missed Wonho.

Namjoon pulled Changkyun away however, grabbing him by his wrist and throwing him back into the booth. The boy hit his head on the wall, wincing in pain a little bit.

"You done ignoring me? I like how you can respond to this guy but can't say a word to me." He snapped, pushing Changkyun on to the ground.

But Namjoon couldn't do any worse once Wonho turned him, punching him directly in the face. It was pretty loud and got the attention of many—all of the people in the club. Wonho just lifted Changkyun up, holding him tight. Changkyun buried his head deep into Wonho's chest, not even letting go. He didn't even care if people saw or that people were watching, he just wanted to be safe in his arms.

"We're getting the fuck out of here." Wonho finally said, walking away from the fallen Namjoon.

Minhyuk and Jooheon ran up to the two no later.

"Wonho! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Minhyuk exclaimed. "You're gonna fucking blow our cover!"

"Fuck this whole mission. Xervia can-"

"Shove it up her ass." Hyungwon snapped, rolling his eyes. "We know." Then his eyes darted towards Changkyun, "You okay?"

Changkyun looked at him surprisingly. "O-oh! Yeah I'm fine." He replied, letting go of Wonho. "Just a few hickeys and y'know my ass feels weird. I was tossed on the floor a couple of times and a man who's supposively my uncle stuck his fingers up my ass."

Hyungwon's eyes widened. "Uncle? What the-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Hyungwon was immediately chucked in the head with a gun and fell, completely unconscious. The man who had done it furiously glared at Wonho, who tried to punch him but was too late once some other guy had tasered him. Minhyuk and Jooheon were both knocked out as well, and before Changkyun could intervene, he was already getting pulled away by Namjoon, his hands forced behind his back.

He kicked his legs up, trying to break free, but Namjoon had placed a cloth on his mouth, which contained a drug that immediately put him to sleep.

"You guys make sure these guys stay down. I'm gonna take this pretty little boy and claim him." He replied, smirking as he threw Changkyun in his shoulders. "If my dad asks where I am, just say I left."

His security nodded as he walked upstairs. Wonho winced in pain, trying to gain some kinda consciousness or at least see clearly. When he opened his eyes, he saw Changkyun, completely passed out, hanging from Namjoon's shoulder. It looked like they were going into some room, like a private soundproof room or something. Didn't really matter though, because as soon as that door shut, Wonho's blood pressure rose as he got up quickly, kicking the asses of the men who were trying to hold him down.

Some other guy tried to attack him from behind, and Wonho didn't have time to dodge his attack. Luckily for him, someone had already chucked the guy on the bar island.

Wonho looked over and saw Jooheon, who's head was drawing blood. "Jo- your head-"

"Don't worry about that right now!" Jooheon exclaimed as he punched another guy who was right behind Wonho. "We need to get Xervia and the others and get the fuck out of here."

Some guy was gonna throw a chair at Jooheon, and before anyone could stop it, the guy was shot dead. Jooheon and Wonho looked over and saw a familiar female with long brown hair, holding a pistol.

And their eyes grew _wide_.

"You guys looked busy." She said as she blew her bangs out her face.

"Jennie-!"

"M-mommy?"

Jooheon and Jennie's eyebrows rose as they looked at Wonho in confusion.

The boy's face was hella red, at this point he could feel it getting redder and redder. "I-I mean, Jennie! Where have you been a-and what are you doing here?"

Jooheon nodded. "Yeah! It's been a while. What _are_ you doing here?"

"Well, I've just been uh....y'know.... _hanging out_." Jennie replied, throwing a fake smile on her face. She looked down seeing the fellow knocked out Plexus members. "What the hell happened to Minhyuk?"

"Namjoon's guards knocked him out."

Jennie let out a small oh, then looked over. "Is that's Hyungwon?" She asked as both boys nodded slowly. "He seems more out cold than Minhyuk is. He might need some serious treatment right away. You guys got an escape route?"

"We were gonna wait for Xervia, but we have no idea where she is." Wonho replied. "They went in Woosong's office to investigate something and we were just here as undercover."

Jennie sighed. _Typical Hyuna._

More men were approaching the three of them, all working for Namjoon ordered to hold down and terminate them. Jooheon, Wonho, and Jennie noticed how many there were, which was a very large amount. Surely they couldn't take them out and get out of here safety.

Not to mention, Changkyun was out cold upstairs with Namjoon and Kihyun was nowhere to be found.

Jennie looked over and saw that Changkyun and Namjoon had been missing, her eyes widened. "Wait, where the hell is Changkyun?"

Jooheon and Wonho both looked over at her with looks of confusion.

"Wait a minute, you know Changkyun's with us?" Jooheon replied.

"Yeah, his stripper name kinda raised my suspensions and he was going on about Wonho. Also, when I was doing his makeup, it kinda gave him away." Jennie confessed once more.

Wonho's eyes widened as he blushed lightly. "H-he was talking about me?"

Before Jennie could respond, some guy ran up behind her, trying to hold her down, but someone already had chucked him with two guns. The trio looked over and saw a female all dressed in black with weapon satchels all over her body and black, baggy camouflage pants.

It was Xervia. "You guys really didn't take that long to blow our cover."

Wonho and Jooheon looked at her with joy, then turned around to see the other men get tackled down by Jackson, Jinyoung, and Yoongi. Jennie turned around and faced Xervia, who gave her this look. In fact, all the two could do was stare at each other, only Xervia glared at Jennie, which only made the brunette female shrink down in fear. There were no words to even say because Jennie already knew what she expected to hear from her: _"What the hell are you doing here, and why the hell are you here?"_

But that didn't stop Jennie from glaring at her as well, because she had every right to be mad at Xervia more than everyone. Xervia saw it too, she could sense the message: _"You abandoned me, and I just wanna know why."_

Xervia pulled away from the small moment and looked down at knocked out Minhyuk and unconscious Hyungwon. "Where's Kihyun, Shownu, and Kyun?"

"I have no idea where Shownu and Kihyun are, but Changkyun's upstairs with Namjoon." Jooheon replied, "He took him when he got his roadies to knock our lights out."

Xervia saw that Woosong was missing as well and once she did the math, she sighed. "Jesus Christ you _all_ blew your cover."

"They didn't." Jennie spoke up. "They went through what they had to do and played their parts well. Even Changkyun-"

Xervia's glare immediately cut her off. "I didn't ask for your input-"

"Well you're gonna get it. How the hell could you make Changkyun go through that shit?! I mean seriously, he's really strong for having to give his fucking uncle a lap dance."

"Look, I didn't think- wait what? A lap dance? Woosong doesn't give new strippers lap dances."

"Well Namjoon used his golden card and got what he wanted. And now he's up there, possibly getting manhandled by some asshole who doesn't even give a fuck about him and going to be in the same situation you made Rosé go through because you couldn't accept her!"

"She was working for Kang Jennie! Get that through your thick skull. You honestly think I'm gonna let someone who's been under Kant's roof work for me?"

"Changkyun is Kang's _son_. Rosé was Changkyun's nanny and tutor, she had to work for Kang so she could get the money because _you_ wouldn't take her!"

"Is that why you ran away?" Xervia snapped. "Or is it because you're too _good_ for me Jennie? C'mom, tell me exactly why you left-"

"BECAUSE YOU SHUT ME OUT! You never let me have a say or even show you what I was capable of. It was always about you and how you were prepping me to be this person I knew I wasn't. You may be a _good_ guy Xervia, but you're not a leader." Jennie scoffed, as her glare appeared. "You never have been and you never will be."

Xervia froze at that. She froze because of realization, and regret.

She was never really mad at Jennie at all. Her real fear was only her not wanting Jennie to become just like Xervia herself. She had always surrounded herself by Xervia—or Hyuna, and tried to impress her by putting herself in hazardous situations. But Xervia was only looking out for Jennie because she really did care for her.

Just like how she took in Hyungwon, she was looking out for them both. Both of them loved her and were so obsessed with her that they actually want to be just as powerful as she was and strong. And both of them has also disappointed her, but also lost faith in Xervia and ran away. She never meant any harm, she just wanted what was best for them both.

That's what she wanted for everyone in Plexus.

"Uh guys," Jooheon replied to break the ice. "Where's Wonho?"

**-**

Namjoon had thrown Changkyun's body on to his master king-sized bed. It gave him the chance to feel up on him, examining his whole body as if he really was special. The way Changkyun breathed softly too even expressed his gracefulness.

Namjoon smirked as he crawled up on him, caressing his cheeks. "You're so pretty when you're sleeping."

Deep in his head though, something felt wrong. The more he looked at the boy's facial features, the more confused he became. He was only confused because he had the same face of Lim Kang's wife, the exact same face. But that wasn't possible, because Kang himself had said both his wife and son died in the fire caused by the Lee mafia.

So it didn't make any sense.

Maybe it was only because Changkyun was just as gorgeous as Medina, and Namjoon couldn't lie, he did envy his brother for having such a beautiful wife and successful life. Medina, everytime Namjoon saw her, was mysterious as she was, she was still beautiful.

Like Changkyun, he was _beautiful_.

"You're gorgeous." He replied, feeling up and down the boy's body now. "You're like a unique treasure, but you'll never compare to Rosé."

Which was true, in Namjoon's opinion. It wasn't like he never loved Rosé as much as she loved him, because he did grow attached to him. Their whole relationship was very _wonky_ but only because Namjoon was Rosé's sugar daddy. But he kept her safe as much as he could because she had showed him a whole new world of opportunities.

Sure he treated her only as a sex slave at first, but as months went by, they both got extremely comfortable with each other. Namjoon enjoyed Rosé's comfort, especially when she was there for him when most people weren't. She was loud, rebellious, passionate, smart, and brave. She was so beautiful, and Namjoon wanted nothing more than to better himself and protect her smile with all means necessary.

They could've been so much more, had Rosé not tested Kang's patience.

If only she let it all go, all of those grudges she held dear and stopped being so curious and stubborn, she would've still been here. She would've never been dragged off anyone. She would've been here, in this bed with Namjoon, holding him tightly and telling him it was all gonna be okay.

He never wanted to admit it, because it would only make him seem weak in front of his father and brother, but he missed Rosé, so much. He'd do anything to be near her again.

Suddenly, the door busted open, with Wonho on the other side, glaring at Namjoon with all kinds of hate in his eyes. Namjoon looked over at him in fear as the buff man lifted him up and pushed him up against a wall. He punched him many times, even while his face was bloody. Namjoon tried his best to stop another punch from hitting his face, which was slowly deforming a little bit from each punch.

But each punch he tried to dodge, Wonho got more and more _aggressive_.

"P-PLEASE!" Namjoon managed to shout before Wonho could hit him again. Wonho froze, looking at his face and seeing the bruises he caused. Then he heard some yawning and saw Changkyun slowly getting up.

He sighed, looking back up at Namjoon. "You stay the fuck away from him. If you _ever_ hurt him or even try to lay a small finger on to him I'll shove your hand so far down your throat it'll come out your ass."

Namjoon nodded as Wonho roughly released him, falling to the ground. Wonho showed him no mercy though and kicked him harshly in the stomach, causing Namjoon to cough out blood. Wonho was gonna leave him be, but he turned around and continued to harshly kick him right in the stomach. His kicks only got more and more harsh when Namjoon begged him to stop.

But Wonho was _furious_. After seeing Changkyun in that helpless state, he wanted nothing more than to see Namjoon _dead_.

He'd be damned if another Lim relative was yet another cause of the death of someone he deadly cared about.

 _Again_.

"Wonho stop!"

The man looked back at Changkyun, who held him back. "P-please, don't kill him Wonho."

Wonho chuckled bitterly, "Kyun, he hurt you. He was going to rape you-"

"I-I know but please....this isn't the way to go. He's an asshole and a pimp, but he's also my uncle. Don't kill him, please baby? You're better than this."

Wonho took one look at him and the Namjoon who was now completely knocked out on the ground, all shriveled up. He looked at Changkyun once more, seeing the softness in his eyes. A look that genuinely told him not to go through with it, no matter how pissed you were.

He sighed as he stopped away from him. "Okay, I won't kill him."

Changkyun sighed in relief, then caressed Wonho's face and hands. He saw how he already had blood, Namjoon's and his blood combined, and all kinds of bruises on his hands. He held them close to his chest as he walked closer toward Wonho, giving Wonho the cue to embrace him back. There weren't any words that needed to be said, because they already knew what they other was going to say.

And Wonho had already got it out when he released his hands from Changkyun's grasp, held his face, and slowly kissed his lips. It was long and hard one, and it instantly made Changkyun dizzy as he kissed him back. It was immediately a deep kiss as well, and Changkyun wrapped his arms around Wonho's neck as Wonho brought him closer by his waist. Each kiss had gotten slower, but more passionate and wet as well as hungry everytime. They were long and hard desperate kisses, kisses that Changkyun had missed for awhile.

Especially when Wonho's lips interlocked so perfectly with his. It was like being on cloud-9 when it came to kissing Wonho. The two pulled away slowly, noses brushing up against each other's.

"I missed you." Wonho whispered.

Changkyun snickered lightly. "I know."

"Damn, all I get is an _I know_ , fucking tiny-dicked capitalist." Wonho quietly snapped as Changkyun giggled finally.

"I missed you too." Changkyun finally said, bringing his lips up to Wonho again. This time, the kiss was surprisingly rougher and it threw Wonho off a little bet, but it didn't take him that long to register it and kiss him back.

It also allowed his hands to room as he picked him Changkyun by his thighs, kissing him even harder. Then he sat on the bed, Changkyun in his lap, still kissing him with as much tongue and passion he could offer. And every time he kissed with his tongue, it sent a rush of excitement up Changkyun's spine.

Yeah. _That_ same rush came back again, the rush Changkyun felt when he and Wonho had almost had sex. Only this time, there was _loads_ more lust and passion that before.

However, Wonho's walkie-talkie went off in his pants. He pulled away from Changkyun, and the moment he did he blushed a little bit, smirking as he noticed the small slip of salvia that was on both their mouths.

"You pick up fast." He sneered, "You may be a virgin when it comes to your ass, but you're sure as hell not one when it comes to your mouth."

"I am what I am, man." Changkyun replied as he winked.

Wonho snorted. "That's gay."

"But _we're_ gay!"

"Yes but-"

Wonho's walkie-talkie continued to go off like crazy and he sighed in defeat, picking it up. "What's up?"

 _"Wonho?! Where the hell are you?"_ He heard Jooheon y'all on the other line.

"I'm upstairs, I saved Changkyun and Namjoon's our cold." He said swiftly, looking over at Changkyun who just smiled in his direction.

He heard Xervia in the back sigh in relief. " _That's great! Now hurry up and get down here. We're getting on our escape cruise and getting out of here. I got the files I need and Kihyun got the paper signed."_

Wonho nodded. "Got that, we'll go through the back."

And with that Xervia hung up. Wonho looked over at Changkyun, who was damn near confused. Or well, he knew what they were discussing, but why were they going through the back?

"We're going through the back because it's less traffic." Wonho replied, as if he knew what Changkyun was gonna ask. "I'm tired and you're lowkey tired. And I want enough energy to go home and give you my response for that show you gave me."

Changkyun blushed lightly as he grew a small smirk on his face as well. "I still owe you a lap dance."

Wonho snickered. "You certainly do, Kyunie."

**-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K, is it just me or did anyone else really FEEL that kiss scene :*


	22. Chapter 22

Kihyun had ran into the bathroom, his frustration hitting him hard. He ran the sink and started to wash his face. 

What the hell, he wasn't sure what kinda emotions were running through his head at this moment. He wasn't sure if it was the disappointment he felt after blowing his cover or the anger he felt for seeing Woosong after years of wishing nothing but revenge on him and his whole family. 

See, years ago, Kihyun was never mad at Lim Kang like everyone else in Plexus who was basically affiliated with the older man in the first place. And he didn't join Plexus because of Kang, he joined Plexus because of Woosong. 

Back when Kihyun was 12 and Rose was 9, their parents worked under Woosong. However, Kihyun's father had died from being blown up by a bomb in an execution site down in Germany when Woosong had sent him on a mission. Rose hadn't understood why their father died, but Kihyun knew why and begged Woosong to train him in ways he trained his father seeing as his father looked up to him so much. And Woosong had hesitated at first, but finally agreed to train him. Then, when Woosong had found out about Xervia and Plexus, he sent Kihyun and Rose there so they could grow up to be like their parents. 

But Rose, she wanted to live up to her mother's expectations. And she had grown so close to Woosong, who nearly spoiled her with everything she could take. 

Which was basically working job after job and then separating herself away from Kihyun to pursue her own life. So once she turned 15, she left Plexus, accompanied with Jennie, and went to go work for Woosong. 

Kihyun didn't approve of it, seeing as Rose was still young and had a lot to learn about life. But, she was so eager to leave and live on her own so he made Woosong promise that he would watch over her for him. He kept that promise the best way he possibly could, and Jennie made sure that he kept that promise as well. But what made everything go dark was when Kim Namjoon came into their lives, taking Rose away. 

It was fine at first, until Rose ran from him as well and decided to step into the house of the  _Lims_.  

And when Kihyun had realized that Rose had been  _missing_ under the clutches of Kang, that's when he really lost it. That day on her birthday when he went to Woosong and Woosong had told him that Rose was missing, then overheard Namjoon saying something about her being beaten, abused, and stuffed into a warehouse. 

That's what started the whole anger. 

Towards himself, and towards  _Woosong_. He left him in charge of the one person that gave his life meaning, as well as left in charge of his mother and followed his father. But Kihyun was just as much of a fool as his father was to leave his trust into the hands of Woosong. 

It was all his fault. 

He heard the door open and immediately saw Woosong on the other side, looking at him with all kinds of sympathy in his eyes. Kihyun couldn't do nothing but give him this icy glare, which he hoped Kang would get the memo and leave him alone. But once Woosong had stepped up and stood next to him by the sink, that's when he knew that he didn't get it. 

The older man sighed, trying to place his hand on Kihyun's shoulder. "Kihyun, I'm sorry-" 

But Kihyun had thrown Woosong down and kicked him on the floor, aiming a gun directly at Woosong, who had fallen on the ground. Then his eyes directed toward Kihyun, who looked as if he was prepared to kill this man with every single bone in his small body. All that anger from losing his sister many,  _many_ years ago, all the pain from finding out that he was never gonna find her any time soon. 

It  _all_ came back. 

"-It's all your fault!" Kihyun exclaimed, "It's all your fault for letting her get taken, for letting her end up God knows where! I left her in your hands to take care of and what did you do? You left her there to rot in a warehouse!" 

Woosong held his hands up, "Ki-please, you don't wanna do this and I know that you don't wanna do this. Just hear me out-" 

"I'm done with you and  _hearing you out_. I've done that for 10 years now and I'm sick and tired of waiting for an answer that I'm never gonna get!" He exclaimed, cuffing his pistol as he drew himself closer and closer to Woosong. 

The older man just sighed, "Kihyun please, you know it wasn't my fault at all. Your sister, she wanted to go there on her own and express life for herself without having you tied beneath her stopping her all the time. Haven't you ever thought for one second that your actions impacted her decisions as well-" 

"Bullshit! I did nothing but love her and support her! I was trying to protect her. Don't put the blame on me because you don't have anyone else to blame!" 

"You're right..." Woosong replied, standing up and holding his hands up. "It is all my fault that I allowed your sister to go into my son's clutches.  _Both_ of my sons. I'll tell you that, and I blame myself for not taking care of her as much as I promised I would." 

Kihyun stepped back as Woosong stepped forward, continuing. "But I won't blame myself for guiding her in the right direction and telling her how to live. I won't blame myself for raising her, for raising you and her, for loving you both with my whole heart. I won't say sorry for enjoying every second of my life with you two and teaching you the ways of man." 

Tears were starting to slowly coming out of Kihyun's eyes. "Sh-shut up...j-just-" 

"I'm not sorry for saving your mother's life and funding your father's funeral." 

"S-stop it!" 

"I'm sorry for teaching you how to fight and leading you to Xervia, because I knew she would take good care of you for me." 

"Sh-shut up!" 

"And I'm sorry for treating you like you were my son, Kihyun." 

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kihyun exclaimed, getting ready to fire his gun until he was held back by muscular arms. He looked back and saw Shownu, his face full of worry as well as anger. 

He grunted, "Don't do it Ki, it's not worth it." 

Kihyun just ignored him and kicked his legs up, breaking free of Shownu's grasp. Once freed, he was getting ready to run back to Woosong, with his gun out and open, but Shownu was still in front of him, stopping his every move. He held his gun tight, stopping Kihyun from going any further than he was already going. Kihyun bypassed and went another direction, but Shownu was still following him and stopping his every move. 

At this point, nearly all of Kihyun's attempts were blocked by Shownu. 

Kihyun tried to jump above as Shownu ducked down, but Shownu grabbed his whole body, bringing him close and kicking his gun aside. 

"S-stop holding me back Shownu!" Kihyun grumbled under his breath. "Th-this man, he deserves to die!" 

"It's not worth killing him Kihyun!" Shownu exclaimed, his grip had gotten tighter. "Killing him will only bring dishonor to your name and to your family." 

"I'm not doing it just for me! I'm doing it for my father who he let parish in Germany just because he wanted some damn drugs! I'm doing it for my mother because he failed to watch over her. F-for," Kihyun exclaimed, but his words were getting choked up as tears fell, "f-for Rose." 

Shownu held him close as he buried Kihyun's face in his chest. "But it isn't worth killing. Your father would just look down on you for years and you'll be given all kinds of bad karma. Rose wouldn't want this either Kihyun." 

Kihyun couldn't even respond, he was too busy crying deep in Shownu's arms, allowing the man to caress him as he sobbed quietly. It was like letting out all the anger after years and  _years_ of doing nothing but holding it in for years. All the disappointment in himself, in everything, and all the built up anger was finally being released. He couldn't even do anything about it at all, he couldn't even be mad at Woosong either. 

All that anger that was just directed towards Woosong was just him being angry at himself. He promised his mother on her death bed that he would take good care of Rose, he told his father that Rose was in good hands under his care. He promised his parents that she was safe and they didn't even have to worry about it. 

He promised that, and look where he's at now. Not even sure who to point the finger at anymore. Then his crying went to a sudden stop as he saw some blood running and looked up at Shownu's shoulder, which was lowkey bleeding from the bullet Kihyun shot. 

"Sh-Shownu!" He exclaimed, "You're bleeding." 

The older male looked over at his shoulder then sighed. "I've dealt with worse. Are you okay?" 

Kihyun looked up at him with big eyes, the small smile on his face that seemed so comforting it just made Kihyun wanna stay in his arms forever. Then he looked down slowly when he felt himself blushing a little bit. 

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine." He choked out. 

Then Woosong spoke, "Kihyun. I'm sorry, all I can say is that I'm so sorry for causing you so much grief for all those years." 

Shownu and Kihyun looked over at him, and chose to let him continue. "For what it's worth, I should've never let Rose go. But you know me, I would've declined and protected her with my whole life on the line. No matter what, she was such a big hearted person, looking out for people and literally bringing honor to her name. I asked her where did she learn to become so humble, and she just said:  _I got it from my brother_." 

Kihyun's eyes had gotten wider as the tears were just slowly approach again. "All I said was that I knew who she got it from. All the integrity and humbleness, as well as stubbornness. It was all from the person who she believed was the strongest out of everyone she knew and love. It was you Kihyun. She just wanted to show you what she was capable of, and show you what you taught her. But everything she did, she did it for you." 

Woosong would've continued, but he started coughing a little bit. Kihyun had released himself from Shownu's grasp and walked over to the older man, helping him up from the ground. Once Woosong was up, Kihyun had hugged him tightly. The older man didn't waste time to hug him right back, and Kihyun just cried in his embrace. 

"If your father was still here, he'd be proud of you Kihyun." Woosong said as he released Kihyun from his embrace, "I know I am." 

Kihyun sniffed as he chuckled lightly. "You're not necessarily good Woosong, but I respect you and your decisions. Please, please continue supporting me the best way you possibly can. I'll tell Xervia your not a threat anymore." 

Woosong nodded as he shook Kihyun's hand. "I respect that, but I never really was. Xervia just took me as a threat because I let my son take over the empire. Please tell her that I had a reason for that." 

"What was the reason?" Shownu replied as he walked up next to Kihyun and held on to his waist. 

Woosong looked down. "I guess it's time for me to get this out. I knew Xervia- or Hyuna, was not right for Arennia or fit to lead because she didn't belong there. She was such a strong fit leader and was capable of doing much more than taking over Arennia, I knew it would be a risk to let my son take over and let her go, but I wanted the best for her." 

"That makes a lot more sense." Kihyun said softly. "She always said all kinds of bad stuff about you though, like how you finessed that deal you had with her or how she believed that you secretly worked with Kang." 

Woosong blew a raspberry, "I never worked for my son. My son's been trying to kill me and take my money for years. Why do you think he came here tonight?" 

Both Shownu and Kihyun's eyes widened. 

"A-are you serious?" Kihyun asked and Woosong nodded. 

"I have nothing to do with my son and his corruption. Trust me, if anything I'm in the same situation Xervia is, but I'm trying to keep people safe rather than set them up for war." 

Kihyun raised an eyebrow. "Plexus isn't a drafting process-" 

"She made it after leaving Arennia Kihyun, I'm pretty sure she was setting you guys up for war before becoming like me and getting seriously attached to you guys and claiming you as her children." 

Kihyun tapped his chin in response as Shownu proceeded to ask questions. " So wait, what do you mean corruption process, you mean that Kang was somehow corrupted by power?"

"No." Woosong said, his tone of voice changing as Kihyun and Shownu looked over at him in fear. "I mean  _someone_ corrupted him and made him become who he is now. They pushed him into the human shield process, into stealing money from me, into creating his own empire, into putting out all this stuff about himself and making him into the cruelest bastard the world has ever known." 

Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows. "So this is the same person who created the Kang that everyone in Plexus is after. But who corrupted him?"

"You'd be surprised. That person had hidden their identity for such a long time behind Kang and blamed him for everything. When I found out who it really was, that's how I realized that everything made lots of sense." Woosong replied, "And once you found out then that's the person you should kill." 

"Who is it?" Kihyun asked. 

Before Woosong could say it, someone else had barged into the restroom. 

It was Yoongi, looking over at Kihyun with wide eyes. 

"There you are! Minhyuk said he saw you go off somewhere and we've been looking for you everywhere." Yoongi replied. He looked over and saw Woosong and immediately cuffed his gun, "What the hell did this bastard do to you?!" 

Kihyun held his hands up. "B-baby, baby please! Put that away everything is fine now. We're cool." 

Yoongi held his gun up, gripping it tighter. "No fucking way! This guy's the enemy remember? He's probably brainwashing you and making you think that he's cool when he's really now! He's the reason your sister's gone right-" 

"Babe." Kihyun said sternly. "Put the damn gun down, you look like a fool." 

Yoongi looked over at Kihyun, then saw Shownu's arm wrapped around his waist. Shownu let go immediately, stepping away and shaking his head at Yoongi. Then Yoongi looked at Woosong who did the same. 

He sighed, lowering his gun and walking over to Kihyun, hugging him tightly. "I'm just glad you're okay baby." 

Kihyun chuckled nervously, hugging him right back. "Ye-yeah, thanks." 

Woosong patted Kihyun's shoulder as he started walking out. "I'm gonna go and make sure that Namjoon hasn't done anything he'll regret. You guys take care and remember what I said. Watch out, because whoever that person is has probably sent someone to watch over your asses like a hawk. Someone much worse than Kang." 

Kihyun ran up to Woosong, grabbing him by the shoulder. Then, once Woosong turned around, Kihyun hugged him once more, more softer than the one that he had given earlier.

And Woosong hugged him back as he whispered, "You know, Yoo Jueyuom is my son right." 

Kihyun's eyes became as big as fucking saucers. "No fucking way. No way is my dad your son. That's just not possible at all, he doesn't even have the same last name as you." 

"Neither does Kang, because he took after his mother, and so did Jueyuom." Woosong replied, chuckling lightly, "He was he only good son I had."

Kihyun just remained quiet and hugged Woosong even tighter. 

Now a lot that happened in his life made  _a lot_ more sense. 

Yoongi and Shownu stood from behind and watched the whole thing go down. Shownu was just happy for Kihyun that he had finally found some peace in his life after all those years of being bloodthirsty and fighting with himself. Now he was finally at peace. 

Yoongi just raised an eyebrow. “Whoa, what happened?” 

“You wouldn’t understand. Just know that Kihyun’s time of grieving over this problem is completely over.” 

“Really?” Yoongi asked as he looked over at Shownu who nodded. He saw the small sparkle in Shownu's eyes as he looked over at Kihyun's joyous smile and happy tears. He would've said something, but he just sighed and smiled too. "I'm glad." 

Woosong and Kihyun pulled away and Woosong had walked out, leaving Kihyun alone with Shownu and Yoongi. The purple haired boy walked up to the two of them, smiling brightly. "I feel accomplished. I mean, how long has it been since I've felt at sudden peace?" 

"Right now? About 10 years." Shownu replied as he giggled lightly along with Kihyun. Then he got a bit startled when Kihyun hugged him, embracing his waist with everything in his power. "Thanks, for having my back all those years. I don't think I would be sane right now if it weren't for you." 

Shownu just nodded, hugging him back, "No problem. I'm always here for you Kihyun, and I just want you to know that you're not gonna go through some deep dark shit without me being there to guide you through it all." 

Kihyun just sunk himself more and more in Shownu's embrace. 

It had been like this for years now that he realized it. When Kihyun had first came to Plexus, he was just as bloodthirsty as Wonho to get his vendetta over and done with just as much everyone else. But he had a different one which wasn't connected to Kang fucking everyone over. The two had started off as unlikely roommates, to the point where Shownu was the key to Kihyun being as calm as can be. 

Shownu had looked up to the tiny man seeing as he was able to overcome any problem and stay strong til the very end. It's what he loved about him so much.

Yoongi cleared his throat, "This is all touching and such but um....there's like a big ass fight outside." 

Kihyun opened his eyes, looking up at Shownu as he pulled away. "Oh right-w-wait what? A big ass fight, what the hell do you mean?" 

"Well......Wonho blew his cover when Changkyun was giving a lap dance to Namjoon and well, he started fighting bitches. The fight kinda got bigger and bigger and well....you do the math." 

Kihyun groaned. "This is all my fault. I blew my cover and let my shitty past fuck up everything." 

"Not necessarily." Shownu replied, "I knew at some point Wonho and Changkyun would snap and go right back to being glued to each other anyhow." 

Kihyun snickered. "You're right. Those two are seriously inseparable, literally. Then again that's what I love about them, Wonho is the fists and Changkyun is there boosting up his every move like a power couple should be like. It's kinda cute when you think about it." 

"I uh....I kinda thought they'd be able to stay separate." Yoongi replied under his breath. 

Kihyun blew a raspberry. "That's real funny Yoongs, anyways let's hurry up and get out there and get the hell out of here. I still gotta tell Xervia everything." 

Shownu and Yoongi nodded as they all ran out. Or rather, Shownu was the first to go out and held the door open for Kihyun to run out and exit behind him. However, Yoongi stopped in his tracks, then held Kihyun's arm to stop him from going. 

Kihyun looked over at him in confusion, seeing the bathroom door close. 

"Uh, babe we're kinda in a hurry." Kihyun replied. 

Yoongi nodded. "I-I know, but this will only take a minute." 

Kihyun's eyes went big as he saw Yoongi get down on one knee, holding his hand tightly. Then, before Kihyun had knew it, Yoongi pulled out a small silver box, and opened it to reveal a golden ring with rose quart diamonds surrounding a big white diamond. 

Dammit, was this  _hey everybody let's make Yoo Kihyun cry_ day?

"Yoo Kihyun, I know this is bad timing but I really can't help myself." Yoongi started to say, "When I'm with you, I feel like I'm able to do anything and everything. You're so strong, humble, kind, brave, you're such a damn  _leader_ and you're hot as hell. Everything you've done in Plexus, you do it for honor and you have no shame in showing it. I'm so glad to have the opportunity to be with someone like you for 3 years now, and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you." 

Then the big question came, "Kihyun will you marry me?" 

-

There was a loud boom as soon as Changkyun and Wonho had reached downstairs. People where literally fighting, left and right, from the strippers actually standing up for themselves, to the workers as well kicking the asses of the security that worked for Namjoon, not even knowing who they were or how they got in. Changkyun looked in awe at the whole mess, wondering if everyone was okay and Wonho was just on the other side, laughing his ass off. 

"Kyunie, did you see the way that one Harley Quinn looking chuck threw her whole tampon at the guy's eye saying  _go on ahead and have a taste_?" Wonho replied as he continued laughing. 

Changkyun winced. "N-no, that's gross Wonho." 

"Baby it was funny c'mon now." 

Changkyun just playfully rolled his eyes as he looked around to see where the Plexus members where. Then he spotted them, every single one of them fighting their asses off like tomorrow. And supposively Jennie and Xervia fighting and arguing at the same time? Didn't seem to matter though because they were still getting rid of the people in their way so I guess that's all that mattered?

Then Changkyun looked over at Wonho with big eyes, "How in the hell are we gonna get past all this?" 

Wonho snorted. "You are seriously asking me? Baby you're a whole ass fighting genius and so am I, we'll be fine." 

"I don't know...." Changkyun replied, looking down, "I've never taken down this many men at once before." 

"Changkyun, you've literally faced 20 men head on when one of them shot me and then showed no fucking mercy especially when one of them said that he gave up trying to fight. Not to mention, you've literally killed men who were gonna come up behind my back and Kihyun's during that other mission." 

"That's different!" Changkyun exclaimed, "That's when I snap but sometimes I can't control it when I do that." 

"You didn't snap that one time that girl kicked me in the balls." 

"Well because she had no right to come for you like that!" Changkyun argued, pouting a little bit and crossing his arms.

Wonho chuckled lightly as he walked up to Changkyun, holding him by his waist and kissing his forehead lightly."I feel like everytime you snap it either has something to do with me getting hurt or someone just pissing you off in general." 

Changkyun poked his lip out, looking up at Wonho with big ol' innocent eyes. "Well....not necessarily...." 

"It's okay Changkyun. Trust me if I were you I'd do the same thing." 

"Yeah I know, you almost killed my uncle." Changkyun sneered, snickering at Wonho's frustration. 

"Well, why wouldn't I?! Shit, he fucking stuck his fingers up your ass, then drugged you and tried to take your virginity like you were some lifeless whore. Honestly if you hadn't stopped me, I would've killed him right then and there. He's probably already dead anyways." 

Changkyun looked down, then hugged Wonho back. "You wouldn't be kicking anyone's ass if you were the one to stick your fingers up there." 

"You're right." Wonho whispered into Changkyun's ear. "Although if it were me, I'd probably do much  _more_." 

"Oh," Changkyun let roll off his tongue as he felt Wonho's hands lightly grab onto his ass tightly. "What would you have done?" 

"I'd make you feel  _real_ special." Wonho replied softly, pulling away as he brought his lips to Changkyun's in a soft little kiss. "But you'll probably find out what that's like once we go back on the ship." 

"Are you serious? You do this everytime you whole ass cockblocker." Changkyun pouted again as he lightly shoved Wonho, who giggled lightly. "If this is the case we couldn't just had sex in that room over there!" 

Wonho looked up as he thought about it, then shook his head. "Nah, that makes it less special. Plus your uncle was in the corner knocked out, and I'd rather not have him looking at me which we're doing it. I'm cool thanks." 

Then he didn't even notice Wonho pick him up, sliding down the other stairs, leading them both to a door that was behind the stage. The back door which Wonho told Xervia about. But before he could even get to the door, he was pushed back by some really buff dude, the same who knocked him out earlier. Wonho didn't fall, and neither did Changkyun, luckily, but he was kinda off balance a bit. He sat Changkyun down and was getting ready to fight the man in front of him, but from the corner of his eye he saw yet another man come up from behind. 

But lucky for him, Changkyun stopped him before he could even come. Wonho took that as his cue to kick the ass of the guy who was right in front of him. 

He wasn't sure what kinda alarm that set off, but it seemed like more guys were coming their direction. Wonho had gotten all the ones who were in front of him, as Changkyun took care of the ones behind him, knocking them all out at once. When Wonho had saw how fast he took out 9 men, no surprise there, an idea had rang in his head. 

_I feel like everytime you snap it has something to do with me getting hurt._

When that played back in his head, he pulled Changkyun by his waist, punching the dude who Changkyun was previously fight. 

Changkyun looked at him in confusion as he was sat down. "Wonho? What are you do-" 

"We always fight side by side. I was thinking maybe we should try something new for once." 

The small boy raised an eyebrow. "What do you purpose?" 

"Let's double team. Instead of side by side let's actually kick these guys asses together. We're both powerful people Kyun and we can take them out of course with one punch, but I feel like we'll get a lot more done together. See how strong we really are together." 

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows to think about it for a second, then looked up at Wonho, giving him a small wink. 

"Ready when you are Mr. Lee Hoseok." He replied, smirking. 

With that, Wonho and Changkyun had tried running towards the doors again, of course getting cornered by even more men now. Some of them this time weren't even security guards, they were just random dudes who were ready to fight. Wonho went off first seeing that he had to go out in front to open the door. He punched the drunken man in the stomach and tossed him to Changkyun, how literally threw him across the other men behind them who all fell back. 

Wonho had encountered another guy, who was gonna swing at him, but missed horribly when Wonho dodged and got him from behind. In fact, he got behind most of the guys who were trying to attack them and either folded them or just directly punched them in the back. When some guys had him cornered however, he pulled in Changkyun and together they both punched them out the way. 

One of them had a gun and Wonho stole it, running back to the door.

Yet another guy had came Wonho's way with a whole knife. All Wonho could do as it went in slow motion was smirk at the man, waving slowly the more he was coming his way. Then when he saw him get  _really_ close, Wonho slowly dunked and revealed Changkyun, who's eyes were darkened as he jumped over Wonho and maneuvered the knife so that it was directed towards the man's heart and he stabbed him. 

And he still managed to land on his feet, standing up and turning over slightly as blew his bangs out of his face and slightly smirked. 

For Wonho, the whole scene seemed like it was in slow motion. He just blushed lightly as a smile slowly grew on his face. Some guy was coming from behind him, screaming, but he just punched him from behind, not taking his eyes off of Changkyun. 

"Hell yeah, I'm owning that ass tonight." He replied lowly, literally feeling himself get hard at this point. 

Changkyun giggled as he grabbed Wonho by his arm and pulled him to the door. They had opened it together, finally clearing themselves of all the commotion from outside. The couple started giggling as they entered the garage, which had all the lights on still and started running to the side door so they could meet up with the Plexus members. 

Wonho stopped in his track though, literally trying to catch his breath. 

Changkyun turned around and saw him breathing heavily and ran up to him, checking to see if he was okay. When Wonho looked up, he immediately grabbed Changkyun by his waist, lightly, but kinda roughly. He lifted himself up, then bend Changkyun down slowly bringing his lips to his. Changkyun didn't take that much time to register Wonho's actions as he kissed him back, smiling and humming into it. 

Wonho lifted him up and smiled, "I love you, Changkyun. You make me so fucking happy." 

Changkyun smiled slowly, his eyes becoming a little glassy. "I love you too, Wonho." 

The two were gonna kiss once more, until there was a loud bang coming from the other side of the garage, Changkyun wasn't sure what it was but he knew who ever pulled the trigger, the bullet hit Wonho right in the shoulder. The older man winced as he knelled down, holding his shoulder in response. Changkyun's eyes widened as he got down next to Wonho, checking his shoulder which was bleeding a lot. 

"W-Wonho!" He sobbed as he saw the older's shoulder let lose a lot of blood. He wasn't gonna ask if he was okay because he honestly wasn't seeing as his shoulder was bleeding a whole lot. All he could do was hold him close as Wonho held his shoulder tight. Changkyun looked around to see who had shot the bullet, then called out to see who was nearby, but got no response. 

Well, he didn't get a response, he just saw a slim female, dressed in black armor holding a smallest but deadliest shotgun ever. Her strawberry blonde hair was in a ponytail as she looked down at Changkyun, with zero emotion in her eyes. It was almost as if she was a soulless emotional human project, just like Changkyun, but more skilled. What really scared Changkyun, was that she looked like the same girl from that one dream he had.

"You sure did those men out there some justice Changkyun." 

Changkyun stilted as he heard that voice. That dark, husky, shallow voice that'll forever haunt his days. 

He hoped that it wasn't who he thought it was, but his hopes went down the drain when they came out the shadows. 

It was Lim Kang, dressed in a dark blue silky tuxedo with a fur coat on his shoulders. He also had a golden cane, as well as silver eye patch on his eye. Same eye that Changkyun scratched the last time they met. 

He took the large cigar out his mouth as he grinned. "You also danced your ass out there on that stage. I didn't even know you could dance, especially dressed like that." 

Changkyun just remained frozen as he held Wonho tighter than ever. Wonho felt his grip getting tighter and looked over to see who he was looking at, and his face almost paled as he saw who. 

"K-Kang?" He choked out, "Wh-what are you doing here?" 

"Well, you see I was actually out here doing some business to get my whole enterprise back on the road since you all keep fucking around with my shit. Not to mention, get my business back together, so I came here to ask a good friend of mine for some money." He replied, walking closer to the two, very slowly. "Then you freakshows walked in and took over, ruining what I had planned like you always do." 

Wonho looked over at the small girl with the gun, then back at Kang as he furrowed his eyebrows. "You were gonna kill Woosong and take his money, weren't you?" 

"Oooh Hoseok, you're such a smart boy! No wonder you love him so much Changkyun, he's a keeper." Kang exclaimed, laughing so bitterly, it almost made Changkyun wanna kill him right then and there. 

Changkyun and Wonho's glares hadn't faded or calmed down, they just got more and more darker as they looked over at Kang in silence. It just made Kang chuckle lightly, "Ooh, boy you two look very mad? Are you upset that I ruined your little makeout session? I feel like you've done enough of eating each others faces after you nearly killed Namjoon up there. Which was something I was gonna do, but you did the work for me! Thanks for that." 

"Why didn't you tell me that Woosong was my grandfather and that Namjoon was my uncle?" Changkyun spat out, "Why didn't you tell me that I had other relatives and why did I have to hear from other people that they were related to me?!" 

Kang's darkened glare returned, "Why should I? So you could run away into their arms aswell? I was keeping you safe from those dangerous people Changkyun, you know that-" 

"Safe? If you call keeping me locked up during my 19 years of life  _keeping me safe_ then Jesus fucking Christ, thanks for saving my life dad! You're the fucking man." 

"I only did what I needed to do to make sure that your mother would be happy knowing that you're alive and well you know. She's worried sick about you, do you ever think about that?" 

"If she was worried, she wouldn't send a cheap bastard out here to come looking for me who wants me dead as shit! Not to mention, I don't know what the hell you guys do in that house, I don't even know who you are anymore and I don't know what to believe! You can tell me that she loves me all you want but I fail to believe it. None of you ever gave a damn about me...." Changkyun sobbed, "And you only want me because I'm your personal experiment." 

Kang looked over at him, with no kinda pity at all. Only darkness in his eyes. Changkyun looked up at him and saw it too, no hint of regret or sadness in his eyes, just all kinds of darkness, which was who he was.

He understood why everyone was so against his father now. All he did was take, take,  _take_ with no hint of regret or pity. Just darkness in his eyes, not sad for what he did or even feeling sorry. 

Just darkness and hate. 

He tsked. "I saw what Namjoon was gonna do to you. I kinda feel sorry for him right now since he didn't get to finish the job of torturing you and showing you what the real world was  _really_ like, and not all cupcakes and rainbows which is all you see when you're with Hoseok." 

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows as he lifted himself up a bit and this time he held Changkyun as the smaller boy cried. "He knows what the real world is like, because he knows that bastards like you make the world a living hell. You literally kept his whole life a secret and didn't even bother to think how he felt, and neither did his mother. If you really cared, you would've left him chose his own path in life." 

Kang raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? And is that what you show him Hoseok? Is that what all of Plexus shows him by spoiling him with constant shit he doesn't need. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you were all the ones who made him go through with that lap dance and almost getting raped." 

Then he looked down at Changkyun, "If you ask me, I think him getting raped would be a nice wake up call to see what it's really like out here." 

Before Wonho could stop him, Changkyun pulled away from Wonho instantly, his eyes filled with rage as he ran over towards Kang. However, before he could reach him, he was pushed back by someone else. Changkyun slid, knelled down on his feet and looked up to see what stopped him, or rather  _who_. 

It was a pretty slim and tall female, a bit taller than the other one who was holding the gun. She had on a white tuxedo and her dark brown locks were in a ponytail. She stood in front of Kang, guarding him with her whole body. 

Yet another human shield.

Wonho's eyes widened. "A-another one?" 

"You'd be surprised with how many new soldiers we've gotten. We've trained them all specifically for this kind of combat." Kang exclaimed, "You're not the only one out here with special skills Changkyun. These females are just like you." 

Changkyun got up and tried running towards Kang once more, but the woman was right ahead of him as she grabbed him by his leg and threw him across the garage. Changkyun hit a pillar, feeling literally every bone in his body crack instantly. 

Then Kang grinned as he proceeded to say, "They're like you, but  _a lot_ more stronger." 

Wonho ran over toward Changkyun and made sure the fallen boy was doing alright. "Changkyun! Changkyun! Kyunie, can you hear me?! Are you okay-" 

"I'm fine!" Changkyun said as he looked over and saw the woman running in his direction again. Wonho instantly got up and ran towards her, ignoring Changkyun's small shouts, basically telling him to stop and not to fight her. But he wasn't listening, he was still running toward her. She just grabbed his fists, then kneed him in the stomach as she shoved him on the ground. 

"Wonho!" Changkyun exclaimed, then snapped his head back to the woman, who looked right back at him. 

Kang proceeded to talk. "You see Changkyun, Kang Seulgi is a one of a kind experiment. She was just a gym coach working for a high school but not making much money so she offered us her body and well, we promised to make her a superhero if she promised to work for us for life. She's high-class, skilled, literally terminates anyone in her way." 

Changkyun watched Seulgi walk his way as he heard his father's words, then his eyes darkened as he got up and ran toward her again. He tried kicking her, but she was ahead of him as she dodged it and folded him. Then as he bent down, she roughly elbowed him in the stomach. Changkyun winced but shook it off as he held Seulgi's fists, physically stopping her from going any further. 

And before he knew it, she was hit harshly on the back of her neck by Wonho. When she fell down, Wonho lifted Changkyun up, holding him tightly. "You okay?" 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. But you need to get out of here Wonho, you can't fight her." Changkyun replied quickly. "They're like me but more ruthless and they show no mercy." 

"It's okay, I've handled worse. Besides, I'm not letting you take them out on your own." Wonho said, then turned over as he saw the orange haired girl run over to them with a whole katana in her hands. Wonho turned to face her and grabbed the katana before it could even reach Changkyun. 

"This is Yeri," Kang continued. "A pretty little cheerleader who had gotten lost who has very nice ninjutsu skills that could really come in handy." 

Yeri had tried to strike Wonho, who was still in his way, but Wonho still gripped the katana close. He started to bleed a little bit since it was cutting pretty deep and Changkyun saw it. He slid down and kicked Yeri harshly to the side. She didn't even go very far, she just got up and jogged towards them both. Wonho tried stopping her, but as soon as she jumped up on top of him, she punch him and kicked him down. 

Changkyun was gonna run toward her, but Seulgi grabbed him by his leg, causing him to trip. And as soon as his face met the floor, that's when he felt his sanity snap. 

He rose up, running to Seulgi first. She tried to maneuver his every move, but Changkyun managed to dodge her attacks and just kicked her harshly on her back. When she was down, he saw Yeri go towards Wonho. But she couldn't even make it when Changkyun tackled her and punched the daylights out of her. 

She was knocked out for a good moment, but that didn't stop Changkyun from continuing to punch her many, many,  _many_ times. 

Wonho watched in fear as he saw it all. This is what Changkyun meant when he said he didn't wanna ever snap like how he did. Because when he did, he literally became this emotionless monster who would kill anyone no matter who they were. It was like when Wonho beat the shit out of Namjoon, Changkyun saw him snap and wanted to stop him from becoming an uncontrollable monster than he couldn't control. Because killing did nothing but bring dishonor to yourself. 

And Wonho understood that now, he saw that Changkyun didn't want him to become like him. 

Changkyun almost punched Yeri for the 23rd time, but Wonho held his wrists before he could. "Changkyun! Calm down, she's had enough no need to go any further!" 

But the smaller boy still tried to break out of Wonho's grasp. Wonho saw the tears in his eyes but his face still remained blank. He knew Changkyun was still in there, he just had to break him out. 

"Kyunie." Wonho said softly, "I know you're still in there and I know you don't wanna do this. You don't kill, all you do is love until you can't love anymore. That's what makes you so great. I know you can hear me in there, I'm right here baby. You cant break out of it." 

Changkyun gave in as he set his fists down, coming back to reality. "I-I'm so sorry, Wonho." 

Wonho sighed, "It's okay, it's not your fault baby. I know." 

Changkyun looked up at him, his eyes filled with tears but a small smile on his face. "Let's go home." 

Wonho nodded as he and Changkyun stood up, walking to the door. But Changkyun stopped in his tracks when he felt something get shot on to the back of his neck. He exclaimed really loudly, falling down to his knees trying to feel where the pain was coming from. He couldn't even do that though, because it felt like there was something burning on his skin, nearly killing him all over. All he could do was scream when he entered his body. 

When the brace as implanted itself on his neck. 

Wonho ran over to him when he stopped screaming. "Changkyun! Are you-" 

But Wonho was pushed off, on the ground, hitting it pretty hard. He looked up at Changkyun who stood, looking down at him with the darkness in his eyes once more. 

"Hoseok," Kang said from afar, "You did a horrible job stealing what was rightfully mine. My precious weapon, he's not some human who deserves to feel emotion, he's nothing more than an human instrument." 

Wonho looked over and saw Seulgi holding a small gun, it was golden however, and it looked different. 

Then Kang continued to speak, "I think it's about time you learned your lesson." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways, i told yall kang aint the real one yall should be worried about  
> and yall thought I was pulling yall legs- no bitches pAY ATTENTION


	23. Chapter 23

Wonho looked up in fear as he saw Changkyun walk over slowly, the emotion in his eyes completely gone. The brace on his neck had a little light that was blinking, and Wonho only assumed that  _that_ was the thing Kang was using to control him. He had called out his name softly a he crawled backwards, but that didn't him do him any justice seeing as Changkyun was still walking towards him, slowly. 

"Ch-Changkyun, c'mon now come back to reality." Wonho called out, but he didn't. His face still remained the same. 

"He's not gonna come back any time soon Hoseok." Kang said from behind, "That neck brace that Seulgi implanted in him, that has full control over his body. Especially for a project like him. This is what we use to control our newer clients because they've all been exposed to human emotions before. We use it before and after the emotion draining process and sooner or later it's like they're immune to the medicine we give them.

Kang continued, "All I have to do is take Changkyun back home where he belongs, and give the poor confused child his medicine and he'll be back to normal."

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows as he ran towards Changkyun, "I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIM!" 

He tried to go for Kang, but Changkyun immediately signaled his movement, sliding in front of him and pushing him back. Wonho almost lost his balance for a split second, then his eyes darted to Changkyun, who still had that pale look of death and despair in his eyes. Wonho physically felt like he couldn't fight back, he didn't want to, it meant that he was hurting the  _real_ Changkyun while fighting the  _inhumane_ Changkyun. 

It was all too much. 

"Project Lim Changkyun." Kang called out from the back, "Submit." 

As soon as the words  _submit_ hit, Changkyun's whole body went to a complete shock. It made the smaller boy scream in pain once more as his whole body felt a large shock and he fell to the ground. Wonho couldn't even move, because he felt so powerless at this point. He wanted to help Changkyun regain his strength and sanity, but it would only lead to his demise. There was literally nothing he could do now, he was  _forced_ to watch Changkyun sit there as he loss piece and piece of his humanity, entirely. 

He had to sit there while he was too powerless to do anything for someone he loved once again. History was a whole bitch for repeating itself. 

"This is what happens when you disobey me and go off running with the damn enemy!" Kang replied as the shocks got even more violent. Almost too violent for Changkyun himself to handle as a whole. He could even slowly feel his real self slipping away slowly as the process continued, calling out anyone's name to stop the pain from going on and on. But no one came, and he was forced to endure it. 

_It was all his fault for running away._

_It was his fault for not listening to his father-his boss._

It was all his fault, he deserved this. 

Suddenly, he felt two arms around his waist as the person tackled them to the ground, bring the process to a sudden halt. He looked over and saw Wonho, holding him tight on the ground, "I'm not gonna sit here and watch you hurt him Kang! I watched you burn down my legacy and kill my mother, but I'll be dammed if I let you hurt him." 

"You'd go the limit for this boy? It isn't all for some Vendetta against me?" Kang spoke up in a mocking way, which pissed Wonho to the point where he tried to get up and do something again, but Changkyun stopped him again.

"Bold of you to assume it'll be that easy." Kang said once more, snapping his finger. "Project Lim Changkyun, take care of Lee Hoseok for me. That'll be a nice way for Wonho to go down. You can die from the love of your life beating you to the ground and stabbing you millions of times in the chest." 

Wonho's eyes widened as he felt Changkyun's grip on his fists get tighter, pushing him violently across the room. Wonho grumbled in response, trying to get up and defend himself but he physically couldn't. Changkyun walked toward him, pacing himself  slowly as he finally approached Wonho and punch him in the stomach. He was gonna do it again until Wonho got up and blocked his hand, then twisted Changkyun's arm so he could physically flop. The smaller boy winced as he was kicked to the ground. 

Wonho tried walking back to Kang, but Changkyun sprinted in his direction and kneed him in the back of his neck. Then as Wonho took a minute to grab his head in pain, Changkyun jumped on to his neck, and hung from it until Wonho lost his balance, then just like that, Changkyun threw him down using his own legs. 

Wonho groaned, "Wh-when I said choke me with your thighs, I didn't mean literally DAMMIT!"

He looked up and saw Changkyun running his way again. He got up and as soon as he did, Changkyun tried to kick him. It brought back a crazy sense of deja vu because Wonho remembered when they had first met, and Changkyun tried to kick him like this. And just like that, Wonho had blocked his every attempt and still managed to take him down. 

Changkyun's leg was coming near, but Wonho just grabbed his leg and shoved it down. Then Changkyun tried punching him, but Wonho grabbed his fists before he could. Next thing Wonho knew, they were doing some weird tango with Changkyun trying to jump up many times and kick Wonho, but he failed everytime he tried. 

Wonho wasn't sure if Changkyun was still in there doing this on purpose so he wouldn't hurt him, but whatever it was, it helped Wonho tame the inhumane Changkyun as he grabbed his leg on more time and pinned him to the ground. The smaller boy grumbled as he tried releasing himself from Wonho's grasp, but he was slowly losing himself as it was and the real Changkyun started to slowly started to return the more Wonho pinned him down. 

"I forgot how much you loved being tied down pretty boy." Wonho replied, giggling lightly, "You're still in there." 

Changkyun just blushed lightly as he looked up at Wonho, then his eyes went white as he roughly and forcefully pushed Wonho off of him. Wonho looked at him, smirking slightly as he paced himself in Changkyun's direction. 

"You know you can't win against me Kyunnie!" Wonho cheered like a happy little bunny. He ran up to Changkyun, who was ready to fight him back, by making a direct punch to his face. But Wonho pulled himself together and twisted Changkyun's whole body, putting him in a folding position. When Changkyun cried a little bit, Wonho let him go, kicking him to the ground. 

He knelt down to Changkyun's level, "Hey baby, you oka-" 

Changkyun just turned his head his way, his moves getting more and more fast and aggressive as he kicked Wonho directly in the face. Wonho was pushed back, this time with a scratch on his face as he looked over at Changkyun with fear. The smaller boy ran up on his, throwing more punches at him and Wonho dodged them all again, but lost his balance. When he did, Changkyun didn't hesitate to punch him so hard that he fell back. 

Wonho tried shaking it off, but he was feeling so much at once he couldn't even fight back. He was lucky enough to fight back earlier because he thought Changkyun was still in there, but he wasn't. 

Not with that neck brace on him control his every move. 

Each time Changkyun came over to fight with Wonho, Wonho would try his hardest to dodge it, trying to break the beast out of the boy and get him to come back to his senses. Those attempts of his remained in vain though, as Changkyun would just go harder and harder on him. Wonho tried to maneuver it by running towards Kang with Changkyun following behind, but it's not like he could outsmart him in this state. 

It was utterly hopeless, the Changkyun Wonho knew and created had completely drained.

When Changkyun had slid in front of him to punch him, Wonho slowly dodged it. He got so irritated that it came to the point where he punched the boy in the face, not even holding back any kind of strength because it was Changkyun. He didn't even care, he just wanted his baby back. 

He wanted  _Kyun_. 

Changkyun stepped back, holding his face as it grew a small bruise and he directed his attention towards Wonho again. 

He looked over at him with big eyes, eyes that turned glassy and looked as if they were gonna pour out tears. "W-Wonho..." 

Wonho froze completely, "K-Kyun..I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean-" 

"No! Don't be sorry!" Changkyun choked out, and it was almost as if he was fighting himself. "W-Wonho, you gotta kill me." 

He felt his heart dropped as Changkyun exclaimed those words, and his face became extremely pale. Wonho fell to his knees, "I-I, I can't! I won't!" 

"Wonho, you have to do it! It's the only way y-you'll save yourself! You have to do it-" 

"Changkyun! I'm not gonna kill you! I can't, I'm physically unable to, and I wouldn't never dream of ever doing that to you-" 

"You HAVE TO!" Changkyun exclaimed once more.

Kang furrowed his eyebrows, "Project Lim Changkyun.  _Submit._ " He said, and the brace electrocuted Changkyun once more as he screamed in agony, losing whatever strength he had left to save himself. 

Wonho looked over at him and saw the emotionless monster return, looking over him with frightful eyes that nearly scared him to death. Yeri had tossed her katana and Changkyun grabbed it without having to turn back, changing his whole posture. 

And before he knew it, he was now running towards Wonho all armed, with the katana directed towards Wonho's stomach. Wonho felt frozen, like he couldn't even move and death was right ahead of him, about 3 feet. He wasn't sure if he should run, fight, or let it be. He didn't wanna do either, he just wanted to bring Changkyun back to reality and safe him before he lost him forever. 

He just stood there for a few seconds as Changkyun ran to him, letting him come his way. 

 

Then,  _klang!_

The end of the katana was held by Wonho as he looked over at Changkyun, who was struggling to release it from his grasp. It gave Wonho the cue to twist the whole katana, which also made Changkyun twist as well. The two got in an aggressive squatting position, and Changkyun hadn't let go of the katana. In fact, he just tried his hardest to draw it into the man's stomach, but Wonho's grip was hella tight. 

He wasn't sure if it was because Changkyun knew he was fighting him, but it seemed like Changkyun's moves had gotten weaker and weaker. He was super human strong when it came to any other guy, but when it was Wonho, he just couldn't mentally go with it. Which meant there was  _still_ some baby Kyun inside of him. 

_I feel like everytime you snap it has something to do with me getting hurt._

Wonho had stepped backward on accident and ended up tripping, with Changkyun falling forward with him. However, he still stopped the katana from going into his chest, but it was more of a struggle since Changkyun rested on top of him now and he had more of an advantage. 

"Ch-Changkyun!" Wonho grunted, "I know you're still in there! You're stronger than your father and you know that you can fight it!" 

Changkyun's grip got stronger and Wonho was losing his the stronger his had gotten. 

"Changkyun!" Wonho exclaimed, and gotten no response. 

Then he furrowed his eyebrows, "Go ahead and kill me. But know this, you killing won't change a damn thing about how I feel about you. I love you so much I don't care if you're the most dangerous boy I've ever been with, you make me feel so much stronger and make my life worth living. Life with you, is meaningful, and I'm so glad I got to spend time with you and got to know you. You showed me that people have both beautiful and ugly sides to them, and for that I'm grateful." 

"You're my baby, my little Kyun. I love you Lim Changkyun, and not your dad, mother, uncle, or grandfather will ever change a damn thing about that." 

Wonho's grip had gotten weaker and weaker as he started to let go, preparing himself for what was to come. 

But, the funny thing was, when he opened his eyes he noticed that the katana was still above his neck, shaking. Then he felt tears on his cheeks as he looked up as saw Changkyun, with a blank face, but he had tears coming out his eyes. His hands were shaking as he held the katana, physically and mentally unable to go on. Then the smaller boy blinked as he felt the tears and touched his face to notice that he was indeed  _crying_. 

That wasn't Lim Changkyun crying, that was Kyun crying. 

Wonho took that as his cue to maneuver the katana, lifting himself up and spinning it and Changkyun around. Then all three of them ran forward, and eventually Changkyun's feet picked up and registered what Wonho was doing as he ran forward too. 

Until-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

they finally reached their target. 

Until the katana had went right through  _Lim Kang_. 

Wonho had pushed it in there further as the older man coughed up blood, then started stumbling over his feet. Changkyun couldn't even picture who it was seeing as he still had the brace on his neck and he just watched Kang with widened eyes. Until Kang had finally fell backwards, holding his stomach as more and more blood came from his mouth. 

That's when Changkyun had came back to reality as he ran over to the older man, his eyes with all kind of overwhelmed confusion, pain, sorrow, regret, but mostly anger. He took the katana out of his stomach slowly as he watched Kang suffer to get whatever breath he had left. 

Kang looked up at him, his eyes  _darkened_ and that smirk still on his face. "You're really pathetic you know that? Wh-what exactly are you going to do with yourself now that you've succeeded in finally killing me, huh? You're gonna go out and get married with the man who ruined our entire legacy? You're gonna leave your mother all a-alone to rot in prison? A-and your mother, do you even give a damn? She's gonna be all by herself now, and it's all your fault-" 

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT! IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR MAKING US SUFFER AND SIT THROUGH ALL YOUR CRIMES!" Changkyun exclaimed, raising the katana. He jumped on to his father, stabbing him in the stomach, chest, literally both parts of his body many many times as he screamed and cried. His tears were shorting out the brace on his neck as his emotions slowly came back. 

"YOU NEVER C-C-CARED ABOUT ME, YOU NEVER C-C-CARED ABOUT MY MOTHER! YOU JUST WANTED ME FOR MONEY AND TO HELP YOUR BUSINESS AND JUST USE ME AS A WEAPON! ALL THOSE YEARS I S-SUFFERED UNDER YOUR CLUTCHES IT JUST HURT! IT HURT LIKE HELL!" Changkyun exclaimed as he stabbed Kang one last time in the chest. He took a break to breathe, and basically to cry. 

He was finally getting out all the pain for so many years out on the man who had started it all. It was all his father's fault, and as much as he wanted to show love to his father or even fake it or respect it, he just couldn't help but loathe this man. And now his troubles were all gone, just like that. 

"K-Kyun," Kang coughed out. Changkyun looked over at him, at his small warm smile, a smile that he hasn't seen since he was a little boy. He saw some small tears pour out as well as he caressed Changkyun's cheek and coughed bitterly. 

"You get to be free of all th-this pain. You d-deserve it son, and I'm s-s-so proud of you." 

With that, Kang's hand had fallen down. 

Kang was  _dead_. 

Changkyun, with his own bare hands, killed his own father. He watched his father sit here and die and say the words he wanted to hear him say for  _so_ damn long, it hurt him. Changkyun had never thought he would cry when his father died or anything, but now it was like his whole chest had dropped and he lost every piece of strength in his body. He felt more pain on his shoulders than ever when he closed his father's eyelids, and just hugged him tightly as he sobbed. 

 _I'm so proud of you, son._ Was all Changkyun ever wanted to hear his father say. 

And hearing his father say that on his last breath, that being the last thing he had to say, it just made Changkyun cry harder. The more he looked at his father, the more he continuously sobbed. 

He stopped a little bit when someone had covered his eyes to shield his father's dead body from him. 

"C'mon Kyun, let's go home." Wonho said, with a reassuring warm voice as he picked up the boy and carried him to the door. He looked down and even notice that the neck brace had shriveled up and laid on top of Kang. He also noticed that Seulgi and Yeri had disappeared. 

It was strange, but he didn't care. 

"W-Wonho, I-I killed him." Changkyun sobbed out, "I k-killed my dad, Wonho..." 

"I know, I know. It's okay, you're going to be okay baby I promise." Wonho shushed him as he laid a small kiss on the boy's forehead as they walked out of the garage, leaving Kang's cold dead body on the ground. 

-

Everyone in Plexus had boarded the big ship, which was brought over by one of the Plexus members. Some were pretty tired, others were just talking amongst themselves as they laughed and complimented the other for kicking someone's ass in the bar. 

Shownu and Jooheon walked out, Jooheon holding Minhyuk bridal style in his arms as Shownu had Hyungwon on his shoulder. 

"Holy shit, I don't think we've had a big heist like that in  _years_." Jooheon sighed. 

Shownu chuckled lightly, "Sure we have. You remember the big ass ambush?" 

"Which one? We've had so many Shownu, it's almost too many to count at this point." 

Jinyoung ran up to the both of them, "I think the biggest heist we've had was when we got attacked by the Alexians. Now that was fucking rough as shit, like I never knew Xervia had so much beef with so many people." 

"It's not even about beef most of the time, it's mainly just Xervia trying to make up for all the bad she's done and also try to make shit easier for everyone else pretty much." Jooheon replied. 

Shownu sighed as they finally boarded the ship, sitting down Hyungwon on some small futon. "Well I'm just glad it's all over and we have one more day to relax. Woosong's on our side now, can you believe it." 

"Yeah, I never thought the day would ever come." Jinyoung replied as he looked over at Woosong and Xervia talking peacefully. "Maybe most of Xervia's  _beef_ with people is just misunderstandings." 

"I've been thinking that for the longest, but I never said anything about it." Jooheon added as he laid Minhyuk on the futon next to Hyungwon. He tapped his chin, "Maybe all of our vendettas are just misunderstandings as well?" 

Jinyoung shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows? It seems like things will get a lot easier for us in Plexus though. Everyone seems all happier now, especially that everything with Woosong is cleared now." 

Jooheon and Jinyoung chuckled lightly at that. Jooheon looked over at Shownu, who watched as Kihyun showed off his ring to others, then hugged and kissed Yoongi blissfully. 

"Hey Jinyoung, can you get me a drink from the kitchen really quick?" 

Jinyoung was gonna ask why, but then he took one glance over at Shownu and then looked over at Jooheon and nodded. As he jogged off, Jooheon walked over to stand next to Shownu. 

Shownu saw him walk up next to him and smiled warmly. "So we're all finally happy now, huh?" 

Jooheon shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I mean, are you happy?"

"I'm not sure. I never really came to Plexus because of Kang or Woosong or any of that. The only people who know that well is you, Jinyoung, and-" 

"Shownu, it's been  _years_. It's 2018, I'm pretty sure Yoongi is over that whole thing by now." 

The older man sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Who knows Jooheon? Who knows? He's not like my brother who could respect me no matter what. He's someone who has a reason to dislike me." 

"Why? Because you saved his life and killed his crazy ass mother? He should be grateful for you and stop acting like such a bitch. You did what you had to do for you and Jinyoung-" 

"Jinyoung is my  _brother_ , Jooheon." 

"And your mother adopted Yoongi, so doesn't that make you a savior to him?" 

Shownu gave Jooheon one look and then looked down. "I just feel like no matter how many times I try to protect Yoongi or even save him and everything he hold dear he gets mad at me. And tonight, I know I really crossed the line when I comforted Kihyun back there-" 

"But you were doing it for him." 

"I wasn't." Shownu said sternly, "I did it because.....because I'm in love with Kihyun too." 

Jooheon's eyes became as big as saucers, "Wh-whAT?! You like Ki-" 

Shownu looked over at him, glaring. That was Jooheon's cue to quiet down a little bit, "I'm sorry I just--wow, okay. I never even saw that coming and I'm just so fucking oblivious! How in the hell did I not see that shit coming. Wow. Does he know?" 

"Of course he knows. He's known that I've loved Kihyun ever since he came to Plexus. We fell for Kihyun at the same time, but I had some kind of boost because me and Kihyun were roommates and we just comforted each other." 

"So what happened?" Jooheon asked, and he watched Shownu grip on the rails. 

"Yoongi said to me  _hey Nu, this guy's mine_. So I did what any noble and humble older sibling would do for their younger, I stood idly by and let Yoongi have him. I've tried my best to this day to hide my feelings for him, ever since those years. Now they're engaged, and I'm happy that he's happy." 

Jooheon sighed, "You're basically lying to yourself and forcing yourself to be miserable though. That's not healthy." 

"As long as Yoongi is happy." Shownu replied happily, with only a hint of bitterness at the end. "I love him no matter if he;s not even my blood related brother, and I owe him my life. I'd only bring dishonor if I acted on my own accord. I promised I'd guard my younger brother and half brother with my life and I'm keeping it." 

"So you'll chose their happiness over yours?" Jooheon asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Shownu nodded, "Everytime." 

Jooheon shook his head as he chuckled lightly, "I don't know how you do it man, but you're awesome." 

The two started laughing a little bit, then their eyes caught something from afar. Or Shownu's eyes caught something, and Jooheon turned to see what it was, or  _rather who_. 

Wonho, with bruises on his face and something tied up on his shoulder, which looked like it had been bleeding. They really panicked when they saw Changkyun in his arms, scars, cuts, and bruises all over his legs, hands, and especially the marks on his neck. 

And the blood on his hands. 

Xervia, followed by Jennie was the first to jog towards them both, with fear in their eyes. 

"Wonho! There you are, wh-what happened? Why-" 

"Don't worry about it." Wonho spat harshly, "Just know that Kang isn't gonna be a threat anymore." 

Xervia blinked back, "What. What do you mean?" 

"I mean, he's dead and gone. You don't have to worry about him chasing us anymore." Wonho replied once more, then walked away from them both. 

Xervia's face paled as she looked over and watched Wonho walk away. 

"So, Kang's dead?" Jennie said from behind her. 

Xervia nodded unsurely, "I suppose so."

Jennie looked at Wonho one last time, then sighed. "Well, at least all the stress is really off your shoulders now and the one thing you've been trying to do for years now is finally done." 

"Yeah," Xervia replied as she snickered nervously, her eyes still locked on where Wonho was. 

"Hey, I'm glad everything's cool now though. That means everything is clear on your conscience now." Jennie replied, chuckling. "Goodluck in the future Xervia." 

"Jennie!" Xervia called, grabbing Jennie by her wrist. 

The brunette turned her head at her, cocking her head to the side. "Pft, don't give me some gay ass remark, miss. I already know you're gonna say something along the lines of  _be careful_ and  _stay out of trouble_." 

"N-no..." Xervia replied slowly. Then, before Jennie knew it, she was being pulled towards Xervia in slow motion, brought into a big ass bear hug. Xervia hugged her really tight, and didn't even bother letting her go in the slightest, and it didn't seem like she was gonna let her go anytime soon. 

Jennie just chuckled nervously, "Heh, is this some sort of test or prank. It's not very funny-" 

"I'm so proud of you, Jennie." Xervia replied, so soft that it  _almost_ made Jennie cry. "Thank you so much for your help. Honestly all I've done was underestimate your strength and power or push it aside, knowing damn well you could go out there and be fine on your own. I'm so glad I grew up with such a strong girl as yourself."

She heard Xervia cry a little bit. "I-I'm so sorry, I love you Jennie." 

The brunette just smiled as she hugged her back. "It's okay Xervia, I understand now that you only did that so I wouldn't have to go through the bullshit you did with dealing with disappointment. And I'm glad you're finally seeing my side of things." 

Xervia chuckled as she undid the embrace and kissed Jennie's forehead many times. Jennie giggled as she pushed her off lightly, "Hey big gay! Calm down now, I'm not one of your Plexus children anymore!" 

"Yes you are." Xervia replied as she smiled, "You always will be a soldier of Plexus." 

Jennie blew a raspberry, "Whatever your gayness." Then she ran off into the club, running backwards so she could wave to Xervia, "See ya laters Hyuna!" 

Xervia giggled as she waved back. "Bye Jennie!" 

**-**

As soon as walked into their suite, Wonho walked into their bedroom and laid Changkyun on the bed. The boy was still up, looking around and trying to gain a least a little bit of happiness. But that was pretty tough seeing as he did something he never  _ever thought_ he would be able to do, but hoped to do it. Now he did it, and he felt nothing but regret. 

He couldn't even feel happy that his father had said the words he wanted to hear from him, because he was saying them while he was dying. He was saying that while he was getting stabbed. Lim Kang was no more, and it was all Changkyun's fault now. 

All he could get out was, "What now?" 

Wonho hummed in response as he walked into the room. 

Changkyun grabbed one of the pillows and held it close to his chest. He cleared his throat seeing as his throat was nothing but dry, "What now?" 

"What do you mean  _what now_?" Wonho repeated as he walked over to his drawers to pull out some clothes. 

"I mean, what am I gonna do now Wonho? My father's gone now, and I'm free." He said, chuckling a little bitterly, "I feel like a prisoner who's escaped prison. A dangerous man. A dead boy walking." 

Wonho snickered, "That's a bit dramatic Kyun, don't ya think?" 

Changkyun rolled around in the bed, feeling empty, feeling confused. He wasn't even sure how to feel right now or if it was just the drugs his father had implanted in him during the de-emotion process, but that's how he felt. He felt so empty, so alone, so useless, it was like how he felt when he was locked in his room back at home, all alone and empty. 

And he couldn't help but feel light-headed at the same time. It was just a swirl of emotions going through his head and he just got his sanity back only to come back into the real world, by killing his own father. It was a sign of him finally making his mark and moving on and running away. 

He should be relieved, but he couldn't help but feel guilty, alone, empty. 

Like a fucking drunk piece of shit. 

He giggled, "Hell, my dad's in hell right now. He's probably telling Satan all the jokes that he use to make when I was little. Fucking old ass daddy jokes." 

Wonho raised an eyebrow as he looked over at Changkyun. "Kyun, are you okay?" 

"Yes Wonnie, I'm just so tired and dirty-!" Changkyun exclaimed that last part as he rolled off the bed, hitting his head smack dab on the ground. 

Wonho rushed over to Changkyun, who was laughing while groaning and also,  _crying_? He sighed as he held up his head, "Baby, are you okay?" 

Changkyun sniffed, "N-no. Wonho, I'm not okay. I just fucking killed my damn father!" He hit softly smacked Wonho's biceps as he continued sobbing, then tried punching them but they were soft little baby punches. 

Only because Changkyun was just lowkey sober and going through a hangover phase at the moment. It was like someone hitting you with laughing gas or any kind of drug, this is what Changkyun had to go through after he was released from his meds or done with the job his father wanted him to do. 

It just made Wonho sick to his stomach that this is what he had to go through for 19 years of his life. Kang deserved to rot in fucking hell, it's where he belonged.

He sighed, "Changkyun, you're gonna be okay. I promise you, you will be okay baby." 

Changkyun just poked out his lip as he looked up at Wonho, with big ol' eyes.

Then he looked over and sighed, "I'm sorry for hurting you Wonho..." he sniffed, "-a-and I'm so sorry for yelling at you and hurting you." 

"Baby, it's okay." 

"A-and your shoulder too!" Changkyun looked up at his shoulder as he kissed it, "I'm sorry for that as well Wonnie." 

Wonho giggled, "Changkyun you didn't do this to my shoulder. Those girls who are just like you did this to me. But, I'm okay don't worry, I've been shot in the shoulder  _many_ times." 

Changkyun's eyes widened. "R-really?" 

Wonho nodded, "And trust me, all I need is Shownu to stitch this bad baby up and I'm good." 

Changkyun giggled lightly, and Wonho looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. "What's so funny?" 

"You said stitch this bad baby." 

Wonho grinned, "Oh yeah? Why does that tickle your fancy?" 

Changkyun snorted, "B-because, I'm a bad baby that needs to be stitched up." 

"Dear god, you're fucking high as ever." Wonho replied, then sighed afterwards. "Is this what you have to go through everytime your dad says he's just finished with you? He keeps you running on this drug?" 

"I mean, all my life I've been running on nothing but drugs. I was so immune to them because daddy gave them to me all the time and it was just like nothing. Until you came and stole me for a few months, and I haven't used them in forever." 

Wonho's eyes widened, "So you would just run on that de-emotion drug?" 

Changkyun happily nodded, "Yup! It's a whoooooooole process Wonnie. First it's the laughing gas, then he puts you to sleep with nicotine and gives you this neck brace that injects all kinds of stuff into your neck and your entire immune system until you can't control your body anymore. That's what happens when he says the name of the project and then submit. Then, you get this electrical shock as it flows to your brain and starts destroying your hormones bit by bit as well as any sanity you have left in your body." 

"So...you're basically killing yourself." 

"No, just your mentality so you can get on your knees and work for daddy." 

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows, "That doesn't make it any better Kyun." 

Changkyun just looked down, "I know. But I'm glad you came to my rescue Wonnie." 

Wonho looked over at him and gave him a warm smile. "Hey, I'm just glad I took you away from that monster who basically fried your brain and made you a whole-" 

"Dead boooooy walkinnnn'.~" Changkyun slurred off his tongue as he fell into Wonho's arms. 

"Ye-yeah." Wonho replied, chuckling nervously. Then he got up, as he released Changkyun from his arms. 

When he started walking, he felt arms around his waist and he came to an immediate halt. "Changkyun?" 

"Wonnie, where are you going?" Changkyun said all cute and innocently. 

 _Put away your fucking dick Wonho, he's high so don't take advantage of him_. 

"I'm gonna go take a bath, it's been a long day." Wonho said bluntly. 

Changkyun squeezed him tighter, "I wanna take one too." 

Wonho chuckled lightly. "Okay baby, I'll run you some bath water and you can take one first." 

He walked over to the bathroom, with Changkyun right behind him, and started the water up for the bath. Knowing Changkyun, he wanted a nice warm bath, not too hot, or too cold, with his favorite strawberry scented bubbles and his cinnabon soap to bathe with. It was kinda cute because he bathed like a little kid would, but it only made him wonder how drunk Changkyun was gonna take this bath. 

Well, Changkyun seemed like he was lowkey gaining his senses back, so that was at least a good sign. 

"Okay dead boy, your bath's ready." Wonho replied. Changkyun didn't waste any time taking off the uncomfortable cloth and stepping into the bath tub that literally released every bit of stress he had in his body. 

He looked over at Wonho, giving him a tired smile. "Th-thanks baby." 

Wonho blushed lightly, "You fucking ass, you were back to your senses this whole time." 

"Uhuh! I just stepped in this bath and I feel the chemicals leaving my body. This bath is a remedy for it. I'm still a little high off the nicotine but, as of now I've kinda gotten myself together." Changkyun replied as he soaked himself in the bath. "The fact that you knew my favorite bath so well just makes me wanna kiss you." 

Wonho giggled, "Whatever Kyun." 

Before Wonho could leave, Changkyun grabbed him by his wrist. "W-wait, baby don't go." 

"You're taking a bath and you need a break Changkyun. You need some time to relax, so I'm gonna give you some space to enjoy your bath." 

"Wonho, after all that stuff that happened, you really think I wanna be alone right now?" Changkyun softly snapped. Wonho bit is lip as he looked back over at Changkyun, "Okay so what do you want me to do?" 

"I want you to take a bath with me." 

 _There goes that blush meter and stopping yourself from getting hard Wonho,_ _good job_. 

"P-pardon? Kyun-" 

"Get in this tub with me." 

"I'm flattered but I'm not-" 

"Please, daddy?" 

Wonho just turned around and looked at him, completely overwhelmed with all kinds of happy emotions. "Can you say that again?" 

"Get in this tub with me,  _please daddy_?" Changkyun just slurred off his tongue with his whole chest. Wonho didn't waste time removing his pants and trousers to get all comfortable in the tub. Like, as soon as he got in, he felt so at peace it had been a while. 

Maybe this whole bath thing was a special remedy, because Wonho couldn't feel nothing but calmness. He rolled his eyes to the back of his head as he closed them, resting his head on the tub. 

Then he started to feel something heavier on his lap, and as soon as he opened his eyes again, he was face to face with Changkyun. The smaller boy booped his nose with his finger that was lowkey covered in strawberry shampoo, which Changkyun didn't waste time putting in his hair. 

He wrapped his arms around Wonho's shoulders, laying his head on Wonho's chest. Wonho just embraced him back, feeling the warmth of Changkyun's body all up against his for the first time. He rubbed his back and noticed that it was soft, so smooth, so small. 

Changkyun sighed, "So my dad's really gone." 

"Yeah." Wonho replied back, "It's kinda weird seeing as all this time I've been saying I couldn't wait to get rid of Kang. Now that we have, it just seems so....out of place." 

"To me it just seems like I finally reached some goal that I never wanted to reach in the first place. I never thought I would ever get here in the first place, I just imagined it and wished it would happen." Changkyun replied, playing with the bubbles. "Now it's just, it all seems so  _weird_. And I feel so weird over the whole thing I don't know why."

"Weird?" Wonho giggled, "No baby you're overwhelmed. It's the feeling a person feels when they die and come back to life." 

Changkyun held Wonho tighter, "I don't know what it is. It's just a weird feeling I hope goes away." 

"Well, hey. Don't think of it as  _ah shit I just killed my father_ ,  _dammit I'm a bad son_. Think of it as, the start of something new. You're free baby, free to do whatever you please. Free to be with me now." Wonho replied as he pulled Changkyun away to look him in the eyes, "We can be happy now, together." 

Changkyun looked down, "I know. I just can't help but feel like something's coming, I don't wanna let my guard down." 

"Nothing's coming Changkyun. I can assure you that all your problems, after tonight, have flown out of the water and you're safe now. Plus, you got me protecting you and you're never gonna go through what you went through in your childhood ever again." 

Changkyun looked up with him, his sparkle in his eyes making their sweet return. "You promise?" 

Wonho nodded, "Cross my heart." 

Changkyun smiled as Wonho brought their lips together. Changkyun accepted Wonho's lips the moment they met his. It was a soft yet meaningful kiss that left him dizzy after Wonho pulled back. He blinked up at those dark brown eyes and failed to think of something to respond with.

Instead he cupped his face and kissed him again. His lips worked carefully and thoughtfully with Wonho's and his arms wound around his neck. The second time they pulled back Changkyun was uselessly running his fingers through Wonho's midnight black hair as Wonho rubbed Changkyun's thighs affectionately against his waist.

"I-I think I'm ready to get out now." Changkyun replied lowly as he got up out the tub. Wonho raised an eyebrow as the smaller boy got out the tub, but he just shrugged his shoulders. He probably was just really tired because it was a long day and he need some space like Wonho had said he needed. 

And he understood that. 

That only gave him a moment to think of all that happened, like was Lim Kang actually gone? 

He was there and he saw it with his own eyes. They were finally happy and free to do whatever they pleased. Changkyun was free of the pain and suffering and so was Wonho. So why did it feel like everything was just a dream or was just in vain. 

Correct him if he's wrong, but Wonho's been trying all his life to get revenge on Lim Kang ever since he burned down his legacy. Shit, his real goal was to take down all the Lims, one by one. But he never expected sweet little Changkyun to crash into his life and make him see the best of things, and then watch Changkyun kill his father because he made him suffer all those years. 

All the pain was gone now, so..... _what now_? Least Wonho only had to worry about making sure Changkyun was okay or at least not concerned about anything else. 

For now. 

Wonho had gotten out the tub, unplugging the water and putting on some clean clothes he had set on the toilet, which was just some boxers and some black joggers. He had put his favorite maroon colored t-shirt on the toilet too but it was missing, weird. Wonho just shrugged it off and walked into the bedroom. 

And  _boy_ , he felt his dick ready to jump out his pants. 

Changkyun was just laying there, on the bed,  _wearing Wonho's oversized maroon t-shirt_ , with short ass black shorts underneath. His hair was all damp and curly, but did it fucking matter? He looked good regardless.

He looked so  _small_ , so fucking  _cute_. So-

"Hey," Changkyun said in a chill tone, "Why are you just standing there? C'mere?" 

Wonho just threw in a fake cough. "I feel like if I do that, I'm gonna  _fuck you up_." 

Changkyun giggled, "I think that was the plan." 

"N-no way Kyun, you're lying. I swear to cheese Jesus Kyun, if your pulling my fucking leg-" 

"The only thing I seem to be pulling is your dick out of those joggers. You're kinda getting bigger there fella." Changkyun replied, pointing down to the bulge that was just  _growing_ in Wonho's pants. 

Wonho quickly covered himself, blushing. "Ch-Changkyun, I'm gonna hurt you." 

"Go ahead then." Changkyun slurred, just so casually and  _bratty_. "I dare you." 

Within _seconds_ , Changkyun was pinned to the bed. In all honesty he was shocked by how much force Wonho put into shoving and holding his hips to the mattress. He was about to laugh about it when he noticed the pure and raw animalistic look in Wonho's eyes.

It sent a shiver down his spine, and before he knew it Wonho was rubbing against him and shoving Changkyun's hips up. He let out a surprised moan and flung his head back at the friction. Wonho messily kissed his neck and growled. He continued and splayed his hand over Changkyun's hip. Changkyun shivered and moaned at the mere touch, then Wonho moved his hand a little lower to his inner thigh, and then up under his shirt.

It caused a weak whine to ooze from Changkyun's lips, until Wonho suddenly covered his mouth.

"Not a sound." Wonho whispered in his ear. But Changkyun just grabbed his face and pulled their lips together. His hands then slid down over Wonho's back and shoulders as the he desperately kissed him back. The hand on Changkyun's tummy curled around his side and grabbed his waist. He whined between kisses, knowing that Wonho loved the noise, but never on purpose.

No, each moan and each sound he made in reaction to Wonho was genuine and lewd. That's probably what Wonho liked about it.

Wonho pulled away and walked toward the dresser, digging for something.

Changkyun just giggled. "You're being kinda…rough." 

"And _you're_ gonna be walking funny for a fucking week." Wonho rasped back, finally getting what he needed out of the drawer and setting it down on the nearby dresser. 

"What's that?" Changkyun asked as Wonho dug one of his fingers in the weird white container. He sat it down, turning back to Changkyun, "It's the key to your ass." 

Changkyun cocked his head to the side as Wonho lifted his legs up, "Really? That's interesting I thought the key to my ass was your dick. Weird flex, but okay." 

"Oh yeah, you'll get a taste pretty boy." Wonho said as he carefully tugged off Changkyun's shorts. And by his own surprise, the boy wasn't even wearing any underwear. 

That just made the whole thing much easier as he picked up Changkyun's legs, rubbing the liquid-y substance on to Changkyun's precious hole. The boy moved around in response as he felt the cold substance down there, especially when Wonho used his fingers to rub it down there. It was the  _real_ Wonho this time, not just an imagination. 

Before he knew it, he almost screamed when Wonho pushed two fingers inside him. He covered his own mouth and panted harder than he ever has before. Those  _thick_ fingers fucked into him without hesitation, and that sinful tongue pressed against his sensitive nub. He chewed his bottom lip and his breath hitched.

Okay so his imagination was  _nothing_ like this. It didn't feel this big, or thick, or  _good_. Changkyun tried his best to keep quiet, but he just couldn't because the whole new sensation made him want to roar out Wonho's name until he couldn't no more. He wasn't even going too rough or doing too much, he was just going at a pace that made Changkyun feel like he was on a rollercoaster. 

Changkyun whimpered as was quickly taken by surprise when Wonho pulled out his fingers and licked the lube off between them.

"Tastes good." he hummed. Changkyun gaped at him and covered his mouth again. " _You_ taste real fucking good." Wonho rasped and kissed his stomach. His lips were slow as they trailed down Changkyun's body. 

" _W-Wonho,_ " Changkyun hissed. 

That terrible thick tongue licked the head of Changkyun's cock, and then moved to kiss down his shaft and over his balls. It was agonizing how long it took for Wonho to get to his hole, but when he did it was beyond amazing. Whimpers pushed against Changkyun's closed lips as Wonho pushed his legs up and out. His mouth sucked the ring of muscle, and his tongue instantly pushed in. Changkyun gasped for breath and pressed his head back against the mattress.

Changkyun's words where ghosts in the room, but their quietness didn't impact Wonho any less. The strawberry flavored lube stuck to his tongue as he roughly licked around Changkyun's hole, and then plunged back into his heat.

"W-Wonho,  _please_. I want it. Gimme…"Changkyun's words trembled and his voice cracked. He pushed back Wonho's fringe, and when their eyes connected Changkyun nearly came then and there.

"Please please, please. Fuck me. Fuck me, please." Changkyun pleaded silently. Wonho pulled out his tongue and growled before kissing his lips.

The kiss was slippery and wet since both of their mouths had lube all over it. Despite the sweet artificial strawberry, Wonho could still taste Changkyun and how desperate he was. He didn't hesitate to grab his dick and rub it against Changkyun's entrance. The other boy instantly went back to babbling, and Wonho grinned as he teased him by pressing the head in and taking it back out.

"Put it back in, dammit!" Changkyun roared.

Wonho just giggled, "Wow, I don't even get a _please_."

"Put it back in please,  _please_. I need it." Changkyun blubbered and sobbed as he endlessly ran his fingers through Wonho's hair.

"This is my favorite part. Y'wanna know why?" Wonho murmured and kissed Changkyun's neck. His chest heaved and he moaned as quietly as he possibly could.

"B-because you like to tease me?" Changkyun whimpered. Wonho shook his head.

"No…because the desperation and the neediness you're feeling is exactly how I've felt this entire time. You have _no idea_ how long I've waited for this exact moment." Wonho said.

Changkyun chomped on his lower lip and growled in frustration as he threw his head back, "Wonho…"

"You're so fucking beautiful." Wonho sighed and finally started pushing in. Changkyun's legs tensed up and his body arched. Wonho's hand fit like a puzzle piece under his waist, and Changkyun's legs locked around his waist and moaned at the skin to skin contact. "Shh, baby, shhhh," Wonho cooed.

Changkyun's lips grumbled and he let Wonho kiss him nice and slow. He slowly pushed in and out until the soft texture of his joggers was pressed against Changkyun's ass. The smaller boy reached down and tugged at the fabric, but Wonho merely shook his head. He pushed Changkyun's hands aside and gripped his naked waist.

"No, I need you now." he said.

Before Changkyun could respond Wonho was fucking into him. His joggers softened the smack of flesh that was normal for the pace Wonho was setting, and Changkyun arched his back up again. The hands on his waist were pushing and pulling Changkyun with the thrusts. His arms fell limp by his sides, and he allowed Wonho to fuck him and move him how he wanted. His throat ached as he kept in all the noise. He bit his knuckle and couldn't hold back a couple soft moans when Wonho thrusted particularly hard. 

What made it all so much more easier were the little grunts and heavy breaths that came from Wonho. It was arousing to say at the least, and Changkyun found himself appreciate holding back his own voice to properly hear how Wonho sounded fucking into him. He reached behind him to grip the mattress and stretch his body out just for Wonho. He growled in response and his hands fell to the bed on either side of Changkyun's waist. His hips pushed faster into Changkyun, and the boy let out a silent cry as Wonho grazed against his prostate.

"Th-there…Wonho, r-right there!" Changkyun panted as quietly as he could muster. Wonho angled his hips again and hit that spot perfectly. Changkyun's legs and whole body tensed as he threw his head back.

"Oh hell yes! Yes, oh _fucking_   _yes!_ " He whimpered, which was pretty loud. 

Wonho grabbed Changkyun's cock and tugged. His mouth was on that perfect little nub again, and Changkyun was literally putty in his hands. His body trembled and convulsed as he came hard and spilled all over his abdomen. Wonho fucked him through his orgasm and pulled out to finish himself off.

It was still heaving when Wonho came as well, and Changkyun let out a weak mewl before letting his body go limp. Wonho gasped and let his head down. He looked down at the mess and then looked around for something to clean up with. The closest thing he found was a towel on the ground. He picked it up and instantly started wiping Changkyun clean.

"You're such a good boyfriend." Changkyun hummed and smiled as Wonho cleaned him up. Wonho couldn't help but smile back.

"I try my best."

"I don't think I'll be able to recover from that. That was pretty fucking hot." Changkyun mumbled. Wonho nodded and got up to throw the towel in the hamper. "I mean…I've never had sex before, and wow what a lovely way to lose my virginity." 

Wonho giggled, "Yeah, now try walking it off." 

Changkyun rolled his eyes playfully as he looked around the floor to find his shorts. When he did, he jumped off the bed, but a sharp pain went up his ass as soon as he did. 

He got back in bed immediately, "W-wOW!" 

Wonho raised an eyebrow as he smirked. "Yeah...." 

"That fucking hurt like a bitch. Wow, ouch, what in the hell?" 

"That's what happens when my  _big dick_ goes up your  _tiny tight_ ass." Wonho sneered, then snickered right after. Changkyun looked over at him, pretty irritated and tried reaching for his shorts again. But he was pulled into the covers with Wonho. "C'mon baby, you don't need those shorts." 

"But my tiny tight ass is cold." Changkyun argued back, pouting. Then he blushed lightly when he felt Wonho's hands all over his ass now. 

He smirked, "That tiny ass is  _mine_ now." 

"But you get to have on pants and I don't? That's unfair." Changkyun argued. 

Wonho blew a raspberry, " _You_ of all people are gonna sit here and argue with me about what's fair and what's not fair?" 

"Solid burn Wonho." Changkyun replied. He yelped once he felt those big hands slap his ass,  _harshly_. "WONHO! Give my ass a BREAK!" 

"I love you." Wonho chuckled lightly as both of them fell asleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kyun killed his daddy and got sum dicc all in one chapter,,,,character development
> 
> also damn high/drunk changkyun = bratty little changkyun


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember I was there for you bitches  
> I remember I was down for you bitches  
> When nobody cared for you bitches  
> I remember I was there for you bitches
> 
> You know like I know  
> You know like I know  
> You know like I know, baby
> 
> Y'all know me  
> *yall will understand the meaning when you finish the chapter*

_"You gotta jump down the crossboard! You know you'll never make it through if you don't keep the map out your ass Hoseok!"_

_"If you get lazy you gotta keep pushing Chanyeol! Don't let the Lee boy bring you down!"_

_Wonho, or rather, thirteen year old Hoseok, was completing a obstacle course. Or let's just say, he and Chanyeol wanted to hang out and decided to beg their fathers to take them somewhere or do some training. So Lee Jinyoung and Park Yusung sent their kids to the obstacle center where they usually trained their soldiers._

_And their sons._

_The boys had been running around the whole area for hours, literally not one of them showing any sign of getting tired or being fatigue. In fact, the whole thing kinda made them gain more energy than they already had. It was like running on coffee from them both. Chanyeol was only a few months older than Wonho but he still treated Wonho as an equal._

_They were brothers, as well as the same person lowkey. And best friends because they depended on each other for almost everything, ever since birth. Well they've been together their whole life too, from their fathers working together, to their mothers having them in the same hospital, to literally being connected as family._

_They were the heirs to both of their empires, so they had to stick together._

_Finally, while running a small 1500 mile race, Chanyeol held up his hand in defeat, "T-t-time out really quick Hoseok! I need a breather."_

_Hoseok chuckled lightly, "Really?"_

_Then when Chanyeol gave him a deadpanned stare, the blonde boy snickered lightly as he walked over to his side. "Okay Chanyeol let's go to the benches and do some sit ups."_

_"No_ _you can do that shit. I'm gonna take a fucking break." Chanyeol replied and Wonho chuckled in response._

_The two of them finally walked over to the benches, Wonho lying on the mat that he brought over to do some sit ups and Chanyeol, completely out of breath, sitting on the bench as he hung his head. He pushed his shady brown bangs back as he put his sweatband back on and took a drink from Wonho's water bottle._

_The bleach blonde look over at him, furrowing his eyebrows. "Hey Park, that's my water."_

_"And?" Chanyeol replied before downing the poor boy's water. He sat it down, raising an eyebrow, "Anything else?"_

_Wonho sighed, "No."_

_There was a small silence as Wonho just laid back on his mat, resting his hands on his stomach._

_"What's on your mind Lee." Chanyeol spoke up, "Usually when you insist on exercising but you don't and you just look up then that means something is up with you."_

_Wonho looked over at him, "I'm fine, seriously I am. Just I don't know I feel like I've been losing myself lately."_

_"Losing yourself? How so?"_

_"I don't know. It's hard to explain really I mean, I feel on top of things and happy but next thing you know my dad comes over to me and hits me up with a 'oh hey son you're gonna be the heir to the Lee throne, how do you feel?' and really I just panicked."_

_Chanyeol came down to his level, sitting down right next to him. "So, is that why you randomly called me and wanted to hang out? You were stressed out?"  
_

_Wonho shrugged his shoulders. "I wasn't necessarily stressed out."_

_"Wonho, panicking and stressing out aren't really that different."_

_"Well I was just panicking. I never stressed out in my life, ever."_

_Chanyeol gave him an unconvinced glare as he chuckled lightly, "Yeah sure. You, Lee Hoseok, has never had a damn thing to stress about in his whole entire life. You have two badass parents, one is like a super human shield and the other is like CEO material, and you're the heir of all that."_

_Wonho blew a raspberry, "Well I mean your life is just as stressful. You're the son of the most powerful, realistic lion king and a lady who knows casinos from here on out. Not to mention your oldest sister is like a sneaky ass bitch with sticky fingers and brother is already the baddest of them all putting your name out there with pride."_

_Chanyeol scratched the back of his neck nervously as his chuckled got a lot bitter. "Yeah umm...my brother isn't all that great Wonho."_

_"Are you kidding?!" Wonho exclaimed, sitting up and getting a lot more excited, "Hiroshi is fucking amazing! Basically, if I could split you two up between which one as your father's genes, I think I'd say him. I mean he already has a small gang so, go off king."_

_"I feel like everytime we hang out, you always have something about how much you kiss my brother's ass." Chanyeol sneered, rolling his eyes._

_"Well I mean I look up to your brother man. I wanna be just like him one day, like have a big ass empire, with my guys all having my back, and a cute girlfriend too. One that kicks ass like my mom."_

_Chanyeol snickered bitterly as he got up from his seat. "Okay, Hoseok I totally did not drop stunt practicing with Soyeon just to hear you tell me how great my older brother is. I'd actually appreciate it if you'd drop it please, for once I'd not like being compared by my brother."_

_"I wasn't comparing you, I was just saying! You're so lucky to have him as your older brother. He's so amazing man." Wonho replied, gazing off._

_He turned his head to see Chanyeol, looking rather pissed off. He didn't understand why the boy looked like he wanted to sock Wonho right in the face. If anything, Hiroshi was an amazing role model and perfect example that Chanyeol should follow, for his own safety. He'd make an amazing replacement in Yusung's place. Even though Wonho grew up with Chanyeol, he basically admired Hiroshi._

_For Chanyeol, it was just a problem._

_A problem because Wonho didn't really see how lucky he really was without having to be around Hiroshi. Without having to get beaten and told 'why can't you be like him?' or pushed around. And was even worse was what Chanyeol had to go through when his father had said that Chanyeol was more fit to be the heir than Hiroshi was._

_There was a million reasons as to why Wonho was lucky and so much better than Hiroshi, that's why Chanyeol loved him so much._

_And also why he envied the boy._

_He fought with pride, made people look up to him. He was the son of a man who owns a top notch empire and a woman who escape super hell, becoming one badass fighter. Wonho was like a golden child, but he was too busy kissing Hiroshi's ass to see it._

_And if anything, Chanyeol looked up to him and expected more from him than his own brother._

_The boy tsked, "I think I'm gonna see myself out. Why don't you call Hiroshi and hang out with him since I'm no better."_

_Chanyeol harshly rose up and tried to walk over to the door. Wonho grabbed him by his leg, looking up at him with big ol' eyes._

_"C'mon Chanyeol, you know that's not what I was trying to do. I wasn't trying to do. You do this every time I talk about your brother, get pissed off and leave and not talk to me for a good 2 days. You've done this since 2nd grade."_

_"I'm not pissed, just really tired and I'm ready to go home."_

_Wonho tugged on his leg again, "Chanyeol just sit down. Please man, just tell me why you get so tense when I talk about your bro. I wasn't saying that you weren't any better than your brother, I was just saying that your brother's cool man. You're amazing in your own way and so is he okay?"_

_Chanyeol looked at him for a seconds, locking his glance._

_When he did that, Wonho saw it._

_He saw the look of hurt in Chanyeol's eyes after saying that. Or no, he just saw the small frustration running in Chanyeol's little head. For that, he wanted to get to the bottom to his problem._

_"D-did, something happen between you and Hiroshi?"_

_Chanyeol's eyes widened and he snatched away. "Don't worry about it Lee, I'm just gonna head out for a sec."_

_"But, Chanyeol-"_

_"Drop it Hoseok." Chanyeol snapped. It was pretty firm and loud, loud enough for Jinyoung and Yusung to turn and look over at the boys. Chanyeol looked at his father with widened eyes, then looked down, snatching his leg out of Wonho's grasp and storming off._

_All Wonho could do was look over at him, sad, concerned, and confused._

**-**

Wonho opened his eyes, rubbing his head slightly.

He looked over and saw Changkyun, sleeping peacefully in his arms with his hands all balled up like a newborn baby. He was bare naked from last night, well only him since Wonho made no way to take his pants off, even when Changkyun begged him twice. 

He moved the boy's bangs out of his face lightly kissing his forehead, and Changkyun shifted a bit, smiling, "I love you too Wonho."

Wonho smiled, "I love you too my little baby." 

And he really did, he loved this boy with his whole life. It was funny to think that Wonho went from wanting to kill the boy, to loving him with all his heart and even having sex with him. Not to mention, Wonho was Changkyun's first, which probably meant a whole lot to Changkyun than it did to him. 

Not like that even mattered though, because Wonho's never had sex that made even  _him_ feel special. That night marked their freedom, them being happy since all their troubles were now gone. Wonho just wanted to make it a lot more special for them both by having sex, and it was honestly the greatest moment of his life. The whole heat of the moment was just amazing, and Wonho was pretty sure he'd never forget it. 

Doing it with someone he loves, who loves him back for once. 

The thing was though, it was weird because Wonho never saw himself being able to get this far at all. Especially with Changkyun, he thought that he would've killed him by now. But no, now it came to the point where he was so happy with him and felt so many things when he was with him. Changkyun of course loved Wonho a lot because all he talked about with other people was how amazing of a boyfriend he's ever had. 

And Changkyun has proven that he would damn-near die for Wonho, even killed his father. 

That was real love, and it made Wonho feel big. 

He saw his phone light up and he grabbed it, checking to see the message. When he saw it, his face paled again.

**_[Unknown]:_ **

_Times up biggette. We know you killed Lim Kang, so now it's time for you to turn in the Lim Boy or turn in yourself. Meet up at the Parma Atlantic Casino and give us your answer. Come completely unarmed._

_\- S_

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows as he read it, feeling all the anger in him return. Just why the fuck can't people leave him and Changkyun the fuck alone? Someone has to be after their throats, most definitely Changkyun's and always push him into a corner. When Changkyun told him about the human experiment that Kang made him go through for his whole entire life, it sickened Wonho and it made him wanna go back to Gatsby and punch the living shit out of Kang's dead corpse. 

He'd be damned if something like that was the ever happen to him again. Especially when he saw Changkyun loosing himself in the process of fighting the brace on his neck. 

But Wonho didn't know what to do. He certainly didn't wanna panic Changkyun, especially when the boy had just went through killing his own father yesterday. But he also couldn't just walk up there and hope for the best, especially after what Chanyeol had said about Sehun. 

 _"They have new weapons, nuclear gas weapons that could really hurt Changkyun as a whole. All those chemicals mixed in Changkyun's DNA is already deadly enough, but Sehun has this weapon that can kill his leftover mentality and sanity."_  

Then it hit Wonho. He knew exactly what to do. 

He grabbed his phone, immediately rushing over to his contacts and texting a friend who he hasn't fought with in a long ass time. 

**_[Me]:_ **

_Hey, how do you feel about doing a rescue mission together?_

Wonho sat his phone down on the small coffee table nearby, rolling back in the covers and hoping that the person he texted wouldn't wait 3 hours to text him back. I mean, it was 6:30 AM in the morning, so they're probably not even up-

Then his phone buzzed, and Wonho's eyes widened as he grabbed his phone again, seeing the text. 

**_[Chanyeol]:_ **

_Depends, who we rescuing?_

**_[Me]:_ **

_Sehun said he wants Changkyun today, but there's no way in hell he's getting him. I wanna beat his ass, but I need my partner in crime._

Wonho had saw that Chanyeol read the message, so he sat his phone on his chest this time to wait for it. 

Then it buzzed again. 

**_[Chanyeol]:_ **

_Meet me outside of Dunkin Donuts, we can plan something._

**-**

It was 8 AM, and Wonho was sitting at a table that was right outside of Dunkin Donuts. As soon as Chanyeol texted him and told him to meet him here, he wasted no time to come down early just to be up and on time. Also, Changkyun was still sleep, and if anything he didn't want Changkyun to know where he was going at all. So he got some shut eye for a good 30 minutes, then got up quickly, got dressed, and ran over to Dunkin Donuts. 

Good thing everyone else was sleep too, or mostly everyone who he knew who'd bother him with millions and millions of questions. 

Then he saw Chanyeol walk up, wearing some black skinny jeans, a blue sweater and a black t-shirt with a white cap on his head. He looked around for Wonho, then saw him wave and he finally walked over to his table. 

Chanyeol sat down, "Okay, so what's this about Sehun?" 

Wonho pulled out his phone, showing him the message. "He said I had two days to decide, and those days are up now as you can see." 

Chanyeol took the phone and rubbed his chin. "I see that, but what exactly are we gonna do about it? You remember what I told you about his weapons when he came for me and Baekhyun right?" 

"Yeah, but that was you and Baekhyun, I feel like me and you can take this guy down like the good ol' days." 

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow, "What the hell does me being with Baekhyun have to do with anything? If anything, I think Baekhyun fights a lot better than you." 

Wonho gave him an unconvinced glare as he crossed his arms. Chanyeol just furrowed his eyebrows, getting a little bit pissed. "I'm  _serious_. Baekhyun and I are all about strategy and shit. I don't know what you thought me and you had but it wasn't exactly coordinated and teamwork." 

"C'mon, we were good together! Y'know, Hoseok and Chanyeol, neck-in-neck but hand-in-hand." 

"Wonho, that was ages ago and we only tried to fight together to impress our fathers. Besides, we never got to fight in a mission together as one for a long one because you were too busy riding on my brother's dick-" 

"Hey that is not true!" Wonho exclaimed, slamming the table as he rose up quickly. 

Chanyeol snickered lightly as he looked back at the message. Then his eyes widened when he read something and they directed towards Wonho. 

"Wow get a load of this, apparently this guy thinks Kang is dead."Chanyeol replied, snickering lightly. 

Wonho looked down at him as he shrunk back in his seat, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Chanyeol saw his body language and expression change and frowned, raising an eyebrow. 

"Wonho, you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." 

"Chanyeol, Kang is dead." 

He reacted the same way Wonho knew he would react. Mouth wide open, eyes getting ready to pop the fuck out. 

"Excuse me, what?" He stammered, "How the hell do you know that? And there's no fucking way--there's no way in hell Kang's dead. I-I mean, he can't die he's the most ruthless, stone-cold man who's on top of things. This can't be real." 

Wonho hung his head down, and Chanyeol snapped his head up, glaring at him, "Who killed him--no, as a matter of fact, how the hell do  _you_ know that he's dead? He can't die Wonho, you fucking know how superhuman than monster is. He-" 

"I know because I was there when he died." Wonho spat out, keeping his voice low so no one else could hear them. 

"W-Wonho did you...." Chanyeol replied lowly as well, coming closer to him. 

Wonho shook his head, "Changkyun did." 

Chanyeol became more surprised than he already was now. He was ready to laugh it off and thing this was all a prank, but the way Wonho looked at him, his darkened eyes, he already knew that the man wasn't lying. He was completely deadass. 

Kang was really  _dead_. 

"But, how? What happened?" 

"We were fighting, during the mission yesterday. Kang had implanted this brace on Changkyun and it made him into this monster. Then he tried to get Changkyun kill me, but Changkyun fought back and I maneuvered the weapon in his head and we stroke Kang, together." 

Chanyeol looked, amazed. "S-so, you both killed Kang?" 

Wonho bit his lip, "Well no, because we stabbed him in stomach. He would've survived that. He said something and Changkyun just went crazy and stabbed his countless times in the chest and heart. That's what killed him." 

"Wow." Chanyeol replied, which was all he could manage to get out. He didn't necessarily know what else to say because he actually was amazed. 

He figured Kang would die, or be taken down at some point in his life. He just never imagined it would be this quick and especially by Changkyun. Then again, Changkyun had been through hell, so he had every right to strike him. If Chanyeol was in his shoes, he'd downright kill him the chance he'd get. 

"Changkyun must've felt free after doing that. After all he's been through, all the abuse, being thrown around all his life." Chanyeol replied, chuckling lightly, "I just feel bad for his mother. When she comes back to Seoul she's gonna hear news that her husband's dead." 

Wonho blew a raspberry, "Hey she'll be fine. Big bet, she probably only married him so he wouldn't come for her ass. Weak bitch, letting Kang push her around like that." 

"Hey, no one knows what went down in that house and why they got married." 

"Well you were under their roof for a while. Apparently you have some prior-knowledge of what went down. C'mon Chanyeol you can tell me now."

Chanyeol playfully rolled his eyes. "Look, just because Kang's dead doesn't mean I can expose him. That only means things will get a lot easier for you and Changkyun now and you don't have to hide yourselves anymore. He can finally walk in public without getting watched down." 

"You're right." Wonho replied softly. 

He was right, Changkyun was free now. It's like all the trouble finally brushed off their shoulders now and they were finally free to love and be around people now. Finally free and they don't have to hide in the shadows anymore. Just hearing Chanyeol say it made it seem a lot more real. 

They were  _free_. 

 _Changkyun,_ he was finally free. It made Wonho grow a small smile on his face.

"How did Kyun feel after it anyways?" Chanyeol replied, dragging Wonho out of his thoughts.

"He was sad, he was crying a whole lot because--or well, I don't know. I guess he never thought the day he got to kill his own father would ever come. He was just overwhelmed like hell last night, and high." 

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow, "High?" 

"Yeah, after that neck brace came off of him yesterday when Kang took control over him. All those drugs hit him like a damn truck and he got sober lowkey." 

"Wait a minute, slow down a little bit. He was struck with drugs? I thought Kang gave him some weird chemicals to make him unemotional." 

"There's a whole process. This sick ass process that Changkyun told me about last night when he was high. He's given some kind of laughing gas and then some nicotine, which injects shit into his brain. And the neck brace puts all kinds of shit into him and his whole immune system to the point where you can't even control your body anymore. It's just--it's all sick shit." 

"Yeah, that sounds sick as fuck." Chanyeol replied, balling his fists. "That whole human experiment, I swear on my dad's grave I didn't know that he was doing all that shit to him. The only info I had was that he was the most ruthless bastard and he did horrible shit to people. I was only working with him because his brother-in-law killed my father." 

"I know you knew nothing about it. Still though, is that the only reason you worked for Kang?" 

Chanyeol looked up at Wonho, seeing his expression change, become more soft. 

He sighed, "I was so weak after my dad passed away. He left me alone with an empire I just wasn't fit to rule. I had so much on my plate when I was 15 years old, trying to make sure my mother was okay because she had cancer, so the whole thing killed me. Hiroshi wasn't even around at the time, because he was the same person who got my father drunk and got him in that damn car." 

Wonho's eyes widened. "W-wait, your brother set up your father?" 

Chanyeol balled up his fists, looking down and trying not to get too upset, or even cry. "He set up my father's murder because he had been working with the enemy behind our backs. After my father made me the heir, Hiroshi changed-" He paused for a second, then shook his head, "N-no, he didn't fucking change, he was still the fucking same. A sneaky bastard who was working with my father's enemy the whole time." 

Wonho was just...well confused. It had been many years and now he was finally hearing it all. Learning the real truth behind Chanyeol and Hiroshi's relationship. 

"Hiroshi was never the guy you thought he was. If anything, he was awful and never ever thought about anyone else but himself. My dad respected him, but he never respected him back, _ever_. If you ever say them respecting each other, it was all an act. And he hated me...." Chanyeol started to say, "He hated me my whole life and made my life a living hell. Abusing me from left and right, literally beating me any chance he could get. Taking everything I ever cared about and making it his. Trying to be like a leader, but he fucking wasn't. He never was. I tried my hardest trying to get stronger so I could kick his ass once day. Beat his ass so he could stop pushing me around like a bitch, but that's all I was. Just his fucking bitch--especially when I found out he was working with Jinwoo." 

"So, is that why you got so mad? Especially when I talked about him near you and made him seem like he was the fucking shit?" Wonho asked. 

Chanyeol looked up at him, snickering bitterly, "I hate how you finally realized that after 11 whole years." 

Wonho looked down, not really sure how to respond. 

Chanyeol just tsked, "It's okay. To answer your question, that's one reason why I was mad at you." 

Wonho looked back up at him, "Oh yeah? What was the other reason?" 

"You were the only thing I had that Hiroshi didn't have. My best friend, my partner in crime, my pal, you were literally the only thing that kept me alive and fighting Wonho. I looked up to you more than anyone else because you were just amazing, and I hate the fact that you didn't even see how great your life was because you were too busy trying to live up to my brother." 

Wonho's eyes widened. "You're serious?" 

Chanyeol nodded. "Hell yeah I'm serious. But, I envied you because you managed to keep a nice life as long as you could. When I found out that the Lee Empire was taken down I was devastated. Especially because I just thought, where did you go? What did you do when you lost it all. But--part of me was thrilled because you finally had something negative going on in your life. Your life wasn't all perfect anymore, you were in the real world where it's not all happy. You finally got the chance to experience  _real_ despair of being lost, of being alone." 

Wonho wasn't sure how to respond, but he didn't wanna intrude or but in because Chanyeol was finally getting out all this anger he had been holding in for so long. Wonho honestly wondered why he was so mad, or seemed happy but hid his anger well. He was wondering for so long, but he never knew why or how. He wanted to know why Chanyeol went straight from being a successful boy to working under Kang. 

He wanted to know so much, because he himself was mad when he found out Chanyeol was fighting with Kang. Honestly, he won't forget that night they saw each other after  _years_ , only to have to face each other off. 

And only for Wonho to make his life more harder to live than it already was. 

From killing his little sister, to harming Baekhyun. 

To making him feel like he was shit all this time without even knowing it and looking up to the one person Chanyeol hated the most. 

But it's not like it's all his fault. Their beef, the whole drift in their relationship, it all just seemed like a big misunderstanding. Wonho never knew what Chanyeol went through, because he never told him or even mentioned it. Maybe because Chanyeol thought Wonho was obligated to know he was upset and make him feel better, but that wasn't the case. 

"I wish you told me," Wonho started to say. "All those years of hating each other over some misunderstandings. We never got the chance to ever talk shit out and see why we were mad at each other. You just pushed me away and kept shit from me. I wanted to figure out what was wrong with you for the longest Chanyeol, I really did." 

"I know you did, I just felt like I was losing you." 

"You were never gonna lose me man, I was your best friend, closest friend, ride or die buddy. If you had told me about all this, I would've done so much to help you--Chanyeol I just assumed you were pissed because I was talking about your brother-" 

"Wonho, you can't change the past." Chanyeol replied, holding up his hand to stop his constant blabbering. He looked up, furrowing his eyebrows, "I had my reasons for keeping shit from you. There was just some things I didn't wanna tell you because you either had no right or you should've known-" 

"But I didn't fucking know! And I needed your guidance after I lost my mother, after my dad disappeared, I needed you Chanyeol. But where were you? Too busy kissing Kang's ass because some dude set up your father's death-" 

"Where were  _you_ when I needed  _YOU?!_ You're not gonna sit here and put the blame on me because you were sad. What about me?! My father fucking DIED, Wonho. My mother died a month after and my older sister was overseas. I killed my own brother, you killed my fucking younger sister--I was  _ALONE!_ I had no one Wonho," He exclaimed, then looked down at Wonho with a glare. "Not even you." 

Wonho saw the dark look on the man's face and all he could do was look down. 

They were both mad, they really were. 

It was like when Changkyun let out all that pain for all those years on his father. He was able to let it all go and be free, but Wonho still felt caged with so much shit to make up for, he couldn't even breathe without someone blaming him for something or remind him of some shit he did. 

Wonho just wanted to live, was that too much to ask for? 

But Chanyeol, with him it was all just the struggle of moving on but not looking back at the people you'd push away. They were best friends once, close at that, Chanyeol was like family to Wonho. And all this war they've been exposed to, it just fucked up what they had and pulled them apart. He wanted to make up with Chanyeol and hear him out, but it wasn't worth it if he'd be the one getting most of the blame. 

Sure, Wonho made his life shit, but Wonho was already going through enough rather than trying to figure out Chanyeol's mess. 

Chanyeol's father died, but Wonho never knew how or why. 

Hiroshi died, but Chanyeol never told him how it happened or what occurred. 

Chanyeol's mother passed, but no one knew what happened. No one even found out until a year after she died. It was like Chanyeol just insisted on keeping shit a secret, which really pissed Wonho off. 

He didn't  _know_. But he was never there for Chanyeol when all that shit happened. That's what pushed Chanyeol to just say fuck it and work with Kang. 

Wonho saw it now. Chanyeol worked with the enemy, and it was mainly his fault. He got up out of his seat, then hugged Chanyeol from across the table. The man was confused at first, especially when Wonho's grip got a lot tighter than it was. 

"I'm sorry." Wonho replied, "I should've been there to ask you if you were okay. I should've kept my word to you when I said I'd promise to fight by your side no matter what and protect you with my life on the line as my brother. I wish I could've stopped you from taking that path Chanyeol, I really wish I could've." 

Chanyeol sighed, "Wonho, it's not your fault-"

"Don't give me that shit, it is my fault. Partially, for not even asking if you were okay, like I should've and making it seem like I didn't care. You're my brother Chanyeol, you always will be, and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm glad you're telling me all this too." 

Chanyeol patted his back, hugging him just as tight as he did. "I wanted to tell you everything, I really did. I-I just physically couldn't do it, because you'd see how weak I really was. It was just the pressure and-" 

"Shut the fuck up!" Wonho replied, pulling away, "It's not weakness Chanyeol, it's you being a fucking human being with feelings. We all feel, we all go through shit, we all make mistakes. But we try to put those behind us and move on, live life and hope we can make it out alive." 

Chanyeol gave him this look, a look of surprise after hearing what Wonho said. And also hearing something like that come out of Wonho's mouth. 

...Out of  _Lee Hoseok's_ mouth. 

He smiled, "You've grown." 

"C'mon now Park I was trying to get serious here. I want you to be honest with me and tell me everything from now on. No more secrets." 

"Okay, I promise. No more hiding shit from you, I'll be upfront with you as I possibly can." Chanyeol replied. 

Wonho sighed in relief, taking a seat. "Good." 

There was a small silence as Chanyeol sat back down as well, then he looked over at Wonho. 

"You're a whole ass dramatic ass queen you know that right?" He spat. 

Wonho looked over at him, furrowing his eyebrows. "Chanyeol what the fuck, let's be serious for  _once_." 

"You told me to be honest and upfront with you." 

"That's not what I-" Wonho paused for a moment as he watched Chanyeol snicker lightly. Then he rolled his eyes, "Alright smartass." 

"Anyways...back to Sehun. What are we gonna do about him?" 

Wonho sighed, "I have no idea. But I know we gotta do something about him and it's gotta be secretive, like no one in Plexus can know about this. I don't wanna make it a big deal." 

"Okay but, Xervia got rid of her biggest threat. What makes you think she won't be able to take down Sehun and his small ass empire--or whatever the fuck it is." 

"Because, I want her to be able to relax. She doesn't even know that Kang is dead-" 

Chanyeol's eyes widened, "Okay, maybe it's  _you_ who needs to stop hiding shit and start being upfront with people." 

Wonho looking over at him, glaring, "I'm sick of you using reverse psychology on me. You're either with me or not." 

Chanyeol looked up at him for a few seconds with this look. Wonho couldn't quite decipher it, but he knew it was a look of him being unsure about the whole thing. But also, being happy that they were finally back together, him and Chanyeol, as a team. 

It had been too long.

The man sighed in defeat as he smirked, "Yeah, I'm in with you Wonho. Forever and always." 

"Okay after all the other gay shit you spat, that has got to be the gayest thing you've ever said." Wonho spat, and Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man okay but Clyde & Bonnie has skyrocketed yall and I just wanna say I'm so thank for yall.   
> Imma make a fandom name for us >:3
> 
> yall are now, my little plexians   
> I LOVE YOU PLEXIAN FAM <333


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao u guys were gonna get this yesterday but ao3 had other plans so im back to updating on wattpad first ;)

So the mission was supposed to be be a success. 

Wonho and Chanyeol had rushed up to Sehun's casino just as they planned and went undercover. Then Sehun came out in all his glory and he met up with the boys, of course he hadn't suspected that they were undercover at first. And at first, Wonho  _tried_ to make it look like he was surrendering himself, which was the plan,  _to pretend to surrender_ so he couldn't get to Changkyun. Basically at least shake the guy up a little bit so he wouldn't make any threats like he had made. 

Yeah um, Wonho had  _other_ plans. 

He punched the guy directly in the face as soon as he had the chance, blowing his whole cover and plan up right in his face. Next thing he knew he and Chanyeol were fighting a bunch of Sehun's security, and they kinda one-upped them both because they had the weapons Chanyeol told Wonho about. There was so many of them too, basically too many men that Wonho couldn't handle. Also, let's point out the fact that neither he nor Chanyeol couldn't even team up or focus since they were too busy arguing the whole time. 

Something about Chanyeol being mad at Wonho for blowing up the whole plan and not being like Baekhyun, who was calm, cool, and organized. And Wonho argued with him too, saying he wished he was just as flexible and smart as Changkyun. So all that arguing had stopped with Wonho got tasered and then chained up. Chanyeol didn't even try fighting back when he was tackled to the ground and chained up as well. 

And they were put in this big ass golden cage that looked like a cage for acrobats which stayed on the other since of the casino in between the big ass booths. It was still visible since it was big and golden, but it was just, pretty out of place. 

Who cared right? 

Yeah, the mission was  _supposed_ to be a success. 

"Yeah, we got them down." One of Sehun's security replied into the walkie-talkie. 

"Only because you got lucky you UGLY ASS GORILLA! LET US OUT!" Wonho exclaimed, shaking the cage countless times. The security guard just furrowed his eyebrows, looking hella offended, but he just shrugged it off anyways. 

Chanyeol just sighed, taking a sit on the floor. "Wonho, you should just let it go man. They're not gonna let us out anytime soon." 

Wonho just got even more pissed, "Are you kidding me Chanyeol?! You're gonna give up now, after we made it this far?" 

"I don't know what you mean by  _made it far_ because the farthest we've only made it was when we were able to step foot into the place. I mean, don't get me wrong Wonho but no one fucking told you to snap like Changkyun and punch the shit out of Sehun saying  _'you're not gonna get my baby bitch'_." 

"Well no one told his weak ass to threaten Changkyun! So basically that's all his fault that he got punched." 

Chanyeol raised his hands up, pretending to be scared. "Oh boy, we already knew Sehun was weak Wonho. And we're also gonna ignore the fact that he has like thousands of body guards with nuclear weapons that were gonna attack us like Russia almost did to America during the Cold War." 

Wonho looked over at him with this pouty-ish glance, then he went back to shaking the cage countless times. Chanyeol had asked him to stop, or he was going to attempt to--yeah,  _attempt._

He just sighed, holding his face in his hands, "Dear Celestia, how'd I even get here?" 

**-**

**literally 6 hours later**

Soon as they had a plan devised and set up, Wonho and Chanyeol ran from Dunkin Donuts and right over to the sets of jet skis. 

The plan was pretty simple: Wonho and Chanyeol were to go up to the casino, and go from the back doors so they could possibly blend in. Wonho wanted them both to go in as Magic Mike male strippers, but Chanyeol and him had went back and forth about how Chanyeol was not gonna strip for some, ahem, thots. So Wonho said he was just gonna do it since he had the body for it, and Chanyeol could just go in as a bartender. They were gonna meet up with Sehun of course, then meet him in the back for a  _special_ meeting. A meeting that was gonna turn into Chanyeol putting him into a headlock and Wonho punching him countless times. 

Just to shake him up a little bit so he couldn't try to threaten Changkyun anymore and he knew what to expect in case he did. 

Wonho felt his pockets for his jet ski keys, but with the way he was patting his pockets it seemed like he didn't even have them in there at all. Like he kept constantly digging and digging, but there was absolutely no luck at all. Chanyeol even saw how he got frustrated trying to feel for them, it was kinda hard to watch. 

"Wonho, dude if you don't have your keys on you just say so." Chanyeol replied. 

The taller male shook his head, still trying to dig through his pockets and hope that he could find his keys. It literally felt like it had been  _hours_ and he still could find them, he even got a little frustrated himself. He just finally sighed in defeat, then looked over at Chanyeol with this look of pity. 

"I don't have my keys." Wonho confessed. 

Chanyeol snickered, "I know man." 

He sighed, looking off at his jet ski. "Now what the hell are we gonna do? We have no way to get to Sehun's island now because I have no damn boat. I'd love to go hurry up and get my keys out of my room but that would only risk waking up Changkyun and then he'll find out that I'm trying to save his ass." 

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow, "Why  _are_ you so destined to keep this a secret from him? You can just tell him y'know, it saves the air." 

As right as Chanyeol was, Wonho wasn't insisting on telling Changkyun anything about this. He had already been through so much as much as killing his own father last night so what he really deserved was some rest. Plus, Wonho could literally damn-near count all the times Changkyun has saved his life, for once he wanted to save him on his own. 

All that talk about being his bodyguard wasn't in vain y'know. Changkyun was completely free right now, so why risk it? 

"He's been through enough as it is. For once I want him to be able to relax and know that his perfect boyfriend has everything under control and not have to worry about a damn thing. I mean, I woke up to him all balled up and cute and sleep.... _and_..." Wonho paused for a second, then he realized who he was talking to and blushed lightly. 

Now how would Chanyeol react if he found out Wonho took Changkyun's virginity? 

He looked at him with a confused eyebrow, " _Annnnnd_.....what?" 

Wonho whistled, completely ignoring what Chanyeol had said. He just got even more aggravated, "Hey was all balled up and cute and  _what_  Wonho?" 

"Nothing, just know he was very very comfortable after last night." Wonho replied. 

Then he registered his own words and quickly covered his mouth, looking over at Chanyeol, who's eyebrows were raised, eyes squinted. 

"Oh yeah? Just what else happened last night after he killed his father?" Chanyeol replied, in this low dark tone and he gritted his teeth. 

"Nothing happened! He was very over-whelmed, took a nice warm bath and slept like a baby." 

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow, "Uhuh. Anything else I should know about?" 

All Wonho could imagine was this picture of Chanyeol, beating his ass after he said  _'oh and I took his virginity too! He loved the hell out of that shit.'_  Pretty much, as protective as Chanyeol was over him before allowing Changkyun to stay in Plexus with him, who knows. 

But Chanyeol was an understanding person and Wonho and Changkyun had been together for a while now so, maybe he'd support it. 

"Well we had sex-" 

"YOU HAD WHAT?!" 

Welp, nevermind. 

Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows, "Ummm....EXCUSE ME, WOULD YOU LIKE TO REPEAT THAT?!" 

"Chanyeol, shh you're too fucking loud-" 

"I'M GONNA BE AS LOUD AS I FUCKING CAN BE WHEN I KICK YOUR ASS!" Chanyeol exclaimed, pulling up his sleeves and charging up his robot arm. "THE GUY KILLED HIS FATHER, AND YOU TOOK HIS INNOCENCE-"

Wonho just held his hands up in defeat, "Hey hey! Whoa I wanted to give him some space too but he ASKED FOR IT! And shit, I can't help myself he's just so fucking... _alluring,_ cute, sexy, the way he was sitting on the bed too had me--Chanyeol he has this effect on me and I couldn't help myself!" 

"Yeah and you won't be able to help yourself after I KICK YOUR ASS!" 

Chanyeol tackled him, then started slapping him many times until Wonho just slapped him back and they were having one of those small, petty slapping fights. Y'know, the ones where it's not even a real fight but they're slapping their hands like a bunch of T-Rexes at each other, not even throwing hands  _for real_. 

Wonho had grabbed both of Chanyeol's wrists, making him stop completely. "Chanyeol!" 

The capped boy just took a breather, then he nodded, showing a small sign of giving up. Until he started slapping Wonho again many times. 

"OKAY, OKAY I'M SORRY!" Wonho wheezed, "I SURRENDER!" 

Chanyeol just furrowed his eyebrows for a second, then sighed as he got up off of Wonho. He stood somewhere with his back facing Wonho as he crossed his arms, and it almost sounded like he was throwing a silent fit. 

Wonho raised an eyebrow, "Chanyeol? You okay?" 

The boy snapped his head at him and Wonho covered himself in defense. Then he stopped once he heard Chanyeol sigh. 

"I....I'm happy for him. Really, I really am so happy for him." Chanyeol replied, weakly and softly almost as if he was choked up and ready to cry. 

Wonho looked over at him, concerned, "Chanyeol?" 

Chanyeol didn't answer. Instead he turned his head back and started, crying? Yeah, he was weeping so he was most definitely crying right now. It was confusing to Wonho, like the dude was just fighting him for having sex with Changkyun and now he was crying? 

Yeah, today's been weird. 

"M-m-my little ol' baby is g-g-g-growing up Wonho! I-I-I'm so happy for him!" Chanyeol sobbed, ugly tears coming all out of his face. Wonho's eyes were widened, then he smiled warmly and walked up to Chanyeol, hugging him. Chanyeol hugged him back, "I m-m-mean, he's no a baby anymore. He's got no innocence and w-w-well, he's changing. He got his virginity taken by the guy I hate more than anyone in the world." 

Wonho's smile faded. He just sighed, furrowing his eyebrows and rolling his eyes, "I'm sorry you're upset?" 

Chanyeol shook his head, "No no, this is beautiful. He's finally become a big boy now, I gotta let him go." 

" _Yeaaaahhh_...." Wonho replied lowly, shaking his head in defeat. "Anyways, what are we gonna do about a boat?" 

Chanyeol perked up and dug in his pocket, pulling out some cool ass looking keys. "I have a Jet ski, we can take mine." 

As soon as he pressed a button on his keys, this black and silver wave boat started up immediately. Wonho looked over at it in awe, running to it and feeling out smooth the coding was. It was so fucking beautiful, the thing itself looked hella rich, like Chanyeol had spent his life savings on it, it was those kinda wave boats that really really  _really_ rich people drove in the movies. Like if Jay Gatsby was still alive, he's ride in something like this, it was precious. 

Wonho just could stop staring at it, giggling like a cute little fan girl, "Chanyeeeeoooool! This is  _AMAZING_! How could you even manage to afford it?" 

"Well I mean, me and Baekhyun made a hella lot of money in Japan. We didn't go broke when we went there, especially with Baekhyun's bakery all set up nicely and shit with success after success. Then when you guys invited us here, we wanted to be bouche bitches and come in my wave boat." Chanyeol replied, finally back to his senses now. 

Wonho continued feeling the boat, then once he registered Chanyeol's words, he furrowed his eyebrows. "Wait, you just carry around your wave boat keys?" 

Chanyeol nodded, "Yeah I mean you never know when you're gonna have to make a run for it." 

"So why didn't you say we were taking it?!" 

"Because I thought you had the keys to your jet ski." 

"But you knew I didn't have them! You literally sat there and  _watched_ me dig for my keys when you had your own and we could've left a long time ago!" 

Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders, "Well it's not like I said we  _had_ to take a jet ski to Sehun's island. Just like you never asked me if I had my wave boat keys." 

Wonho was gonna say something, then he realized that Chanyeol was using reverse psychology on him,  _again_. 

He rolled his eyes, "Y'know what, fuck you and your honesty." 

Chanyeol snickered lightly as they walked on the wave boat, with Wonho in the back and Chanyeol of course, in the front. Wonho had bumped into some of Chanyeol's weapons that he had stashed and looked at the guns weirdly. They were all big as shit and pretty bulky, like they could kill someone in an instant. 

Wonho was pretty sure it was because Chanyeol's boyfriend was literally a weapon expert, which is really probably how they got all that money. And it didn't look like an ordinary gun either, it just looked like as soon as you shoot it, you're gonna kill whoever from whatever distance. You could probably blow up something with the bitch if you wanted to. Chanyeol had started the engine and left as soon as possible, trying his best not to increase the speed. 

Since he knew the way to Sehun's private island, as well as knew his way through the back doors, he thought it was best that he drove. The whole time he was just taking in the sounds of Wonho's grunting and trying to figure out the weapons he had found in the back of Chanyeol's wave boat, as well as acknowledging how cool they were. 

Literally, Chanyeol lost how many  _'holy shits'_ he heard behind him. 

Then he saw something blaze up as soon as Wonho shot one of them. He looked back and saw Wonho looking over at him, smiling apologetically. Chanyeol just sighed, proceeding to face the front. 

They were really doing this. 

After all these years they were right back to working together as a team, him and Wonho. It felt so nice seeing as all amends were made and they were both back to being the cool best friends they were back then, chasing guys all around the arena like animals. 

Chanyeol missed it, a whole lot. 

**-**

_Chanyeol remembered it all._

_He remembered the day the Lee Empire exploded, right then and there._

_I mean how could he forget? It was all over the news and it was all people in Seoul ever talked about for a whole month. How the Lee Empire just randomly exploded out  of nowhere, and not a single Lee family member was found. Chanyeol hoped it wasn't true, none of it at all. He just hoped it was just a bad dream that he had lost his best friend and the one couple that cared about him._

_All he did was run out immediately, seeing if it was all real. His sisters tried to stop him as he ran outside, but there was no hope in trying to stop him from running toward the fire site. When Chanyeol saw his father talking to the police and fire department, he froze completely._

_Especially when both men talking to Yusung had said something that caused the older man to hold his face in his hands. Chanyeol's eyes just widened as he looked over at his dad and the burning empire._

_It was all gone. The Lee family, they were all gone._

_Hoseok, he was **gone**. _

_Chanyeol just started to get choked up a bit as he started crying, and his father looked over at him, running to him worryingly._

_"Chanyeol!" He exclaimed, running up to him. Chanyeol ran to his father's arms as well, and once they joined each other in a warm embrace, he started sobbing loudly. Yusung just held him tighter, trying to stop the boy from letting go of his grasp and run over to the burning empire._

_"P-papa, they can't be gone!" Chanyeol sobbed, "Th-they just can't! H-Hoseok! He can't be gone, he's still alive! He's-"_

_"No Yeol, he's gone." Yusung replied softly, holding Chanyeol tighter and trying to stop the boy from breaking out of his grasp. And Chanyeol tried his hardest and even cried out Hoseok's name numerous times. But no response._

_At some point, he did manage to break free of his father's grasp and he ran towards the fire. His dad had called out his name, but that hadn't stopped the boy from running inside the burning building. He looked around, called out for Hoseok from here to there, and got no response. He even managed to go a little further in the burning building, not being effected by all the stuff that was all burnt up and falling down. Chanyeol was just looking for his friend, he wanted to make sure he was okay._

_If anything, he put a damper on their friendship because Hoseok wanted to complete a mission with him but Chanyeol declined it. He didn't wanna decline it, but it was mainly Hiroshi who was pressuring him to cancel things with Hoseok and not get him involved._

_**"End things with the Lee boy right now, or I'll make shit even harder for you."** _

_But even so, Hoseok was his best friend._

_He never told him what was going on at all because he didn't want Hoseok getting hurt. And also because snitches got stitches, and if he told Hoseok **everything** only one could imagine how much shit Chanyeol would be in. _

_At that point, he'd rather tell him and be dead than tell him and get abused by Hiroshi._

_Hiroshi had been nothing but abusive to him ever since a few years ago when their father told them who was gonna take over the Park Empire. That person, for several reasons unknown, was none other than Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol didn't even know where it came from, all of a sudden his father told him that he was gonna make everything great for his family when his father passed. Soyeon understood completely, seeing as she was older than him but younger than Hiroshi._

_But Hiroshi was completely furious._

_Not like he ever liked Chanyeol from the beginning because all he was fighting for was that title._

_And it went right over his head. That's when it started, the real abuse, the mistakes, the **hate**. That's when it all started, and that's what made Chanyeol feel so disappointed in himself for allowing himself to get pushed around and spat on by his brother. Hiroshi was never  **good**. Never in a million years. _

_Chanyeol started coughing as he looked around to try and find Hoseok, but there was no luck as he tripped on something. As soon as he fell, he held his knee close, seeing as he scrapped it a little bit. Then he started crying, softly calling out Hoseok's name and just apologizing to who ever was out there in the air. Mainly apologizing for being so cold to him, never being honest with him, and just being mad at himself._

_He wiped his eyes as he started crying and coughing, trying to get up but every move he made was in vain as he just fell right back on the ground. All Chanyeol could do was lay there and cry, cry because he failed to protect his friend and make sure he was alive, and because he failed to stick up for himself. Because he couldn't fight against the one man who was gonna destroy his family and get away with it. He cried._

_As he looked over, he was trying to see what exactly he it was that he tripped on. He thought he was going crazy at first when he saw a pair of legs that looked awfully familiar, but as he sat up a bit more it was like a bigger figure. It was confusing to Chanyeol at first, the he realized that it was a feminine body, missing it's head. It wasn't Hoseok, thank goodness, but that only meant that he was either dead burning somewhere else, or he ran away._

_He turned around, and as soon as he did, he saw a head._

_It was the head of Lee Gina, in the flesh._

_Chanyeol exclaimed, scooting away from her as much as he possibly could, completely terrified and traumatized of what was before him. At first he didn't wanna believe that it was her, but the closer he got, the more he recognized her face._

_It **was** Gina, and Chanyeol held his mouth, trying to muffle out his tears. Which meant, the body that he had tripped on was her body, cold and dead. He scooted over to it, examining it and saw the many stab marks in her stomach as well as the bullet hole that was in her calf. All he could do was cry a lot harder, because the way she died was horrible. She didn't deserve this, no one in her family deserved this punishment that happened to them. _

_Which meant this fire wasn't an accident on a mission, it was an ambush._

_But who caused the fire?_

_"CHANYEOL!"_

_The small brown haired boy turned quickly to his father, who quickly ran up to him and picked him up. "You shouldn't be in here! The building is falling apart!"_

_"I-I know daddy b-but," Chanyeol stammered, pointing down to Gina's dead corpse. Yusung looked down and his eyes widened in fear. He just kept staring, and he almost walked up to her body but he saw some stuff falling down and all he could do was cover him as well as Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol coughed, choking on the smoke, and that was Yusung's cue to hold him close and get him out of there immediately._

_And they did, both of them made it out of there completely harmless. Except Chanyeol, who was still coughing and choking on the smoke from outside. His dad handed him to Soyeon, who was standing outside worryingly as her father approached them both._

_"Pap, what happened? What did-"_

_"Don't worry about it. Get your brother to the paramedics_   _immediately and stay there with him until I get there." Yusung snapped._

_Soyeon nodded quickly, not even bothering to ask anymore questions. She just sped walked all the way to the hospital truck, holding Chanyeol tightly. The boy groaned as she handed him to the paramedics. They set him on the hospital bed, giving him some kind of oxygen machine to help him breathe, and the boy was trying his hardest to._

_But so much was happening at once that he couldn't keep up with, it was just too much._

_Especially since he didn't wanna believe that he lost his best friend._

**-**

The sun was setting, and it honestly looked so beautiful as it sat on the water right behind the orange and pink sky. The mood of it too was relaxing since Chanyeol was playing tons of chill like songs--I mean, Wonho made fun of most of them as he played them and they'd argue which jazz artists was better. But the drive was pretty nice and relaxing for the most part. 

"Okay so here me out," Wonho started to say and Chanyeol playfully rolled his eyes. "How much do you wanna bet that Sehun is gay because he has a bunch of grown, buffer men working for him. Also all his weapons are there for show just to shake up people so they won't fuck around with him." 

Chanyeol sighed, "Okay first off, those weapons are  _not_ just for show Wonho. They smell like toxic nuclear gases so they're pretty deadly." 

"Chanyeol, just because something smells like a gas does not mean it had gas in it." 

"Um no, that's exactly what it means." 

"No," Wonho argued back, "I mean your weapons smell like nuclear gases but heyo look, no inch of gas in them at all!" 

"Because you're in my wave boat, which runs on gas, and their by the engine, which contains gas." 

"Interesting." Wonho replied loosely, tapping his chin as he examined the weapons again, "I've been playing with these the whole time we've been on the ship and I still dunno how to use them." 

Chanyeol turned around and saw him struggling with the gun a bit then he set the boat on auto-pilot, running in the back to where Wonho was. He grabbed one of the guns like it was nothing, then held it in a shooting position which was pretty normal, shooting down in the water. Wonho watched him in awe as he pulled the gun back up, looking over at him with this smirk that he couldn't quite read. 

The boy blew the gun which had small specks of smoke from where the bullet was shot commonly, "And that's how you do it."

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows, "I bet that's how you blow on Baekhyun's dick." 

"Oh don't be mad just because I'm better at using weapons than you. That's probably why you need me because I can take out the guys with weapons and you can only use your fists." 

Wonho was gonna argue back, but then he lowkey paused for a second. Okay, so only  _part_ of that was true, but still not all of it was entirely. He just wanted to recruit Chanyeol because he felt like Chanyeol could help him get the job done faster and he was the only gut who Wonho could work with without arguing in the midst of it. 

Or well....not too much arguing. 

Plus Chanyeol knew the exact location of Sehun's casino island, so why not?

"That may partially be the reason but it's not the _whole_ reason. I mean, I don't suck at weapons but I know tons of people who are good at using guns. Like Kihyun, or probably even Shownu." 

Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows, "Hey hey! I'm standing right here and I'm quite offended!" 

Wonho glared at him. "Well then don't ask questions or make statements you don't want an answer to! Thought Soyeon made that very clear to you when we were little kids y'know, when you kept asking questions and you got popped for it." 

Chanyeol widened his eyes, then his back faced Wonho. Wonho couldn't even see the cute little pout on his face as he crossed his arms, "Look, Soyeon was just being strict because she was obligated to do so! And my questions weren't even all that strict." 

"Oh yeah, what about that statement you made about why women weren't fit to rule an empire?" 

"It's true! Not to be sexist or anything, but a empire, as well as a mafia is a lot for a woman to handle. Like they have to hire soldier after soldier and make sure everything is on task. Then they gotta send out people to do stuff for them while also try not to get their own hands dirty. Wonho, that job is not fit for a woman." 

Wonho rolled his eyes, "Well my mom proved all women wrong and single-handledly picked all the soldiers for our empire. Like you remember that one skilled sword fighter? Um, Doyoung?" 

Chanyeol hummed in response. 

"Yeah, my mother trained him  _and_ hired him." Wonho exclaimed as Chanyeol oohed in response, like a long ass instigated kinda  _'oh'_. "Hell yeah, my mother was the fucking shit! She fought better than my own dad, and she led our fighters to the death, never giving up, not losing a soul." 

Chanyeol watched as Wonho mimicked all of his mother's moments, looking just like how she did when she fought everytime. All he could do was smile slightly seeing Wonho so happy when he talked about how great she was, how great his mother was. 

But the whole thing only brought back a flash of when Chanyeol found her in Wonho's burning house, headless and  _dead_. He fell to the ground, holding his head and Wonho ran up to him quickly, helping him up a little bit but he was only able to get him a little bit. Luckily, Chanyeol was okay, sorta, but he held his head still. 

Wonho looked over at him with concern. "Chanyeol? Are you okay?" 

Chanyeol nodded as Wonho sat him on the small couch, the boat continued to go in auto-pilot. 

"I-I'm fine," Chanyeol started to say. Yeah, he  _started_ to say everything was okay, until he looked over at Wonho and it only flashed to a younger version of him, giving him the same look that he gave him years ago. 

**_"Chanyeol, are you sure you're okay?"_ **

"Chanyeol, are you sure you're okay?" Wonho asked him, Chanyeol returning to reality. All he could do was look at him with this pain in his eyes as he looked down. He didn't wanna bring back bad memories, seeing as the fire was something both he and Wonho wanted to forget at as a whole. But there was just so much he had to know, and he wasn't gonna find out just beating around the bush. 

He looked over at Wonho, "H-how did that fire start 10 years ago?" 

Wonho's face paled for a second, and he heard what he said but he needed to hear it again. 

"Wh-what?" 

Chanyeol cleared his throat as he held Wonho's hands close. "When your home exploded it, you remember I'm pretty sure. How did the fire start, a-a-and where were you?" 

Wonho looked like he was gonna hesitate and refuse to answer since he looked down for a second.Then he looked back up at Chanyeol, who lowered down to his level just to see what he was gonna say and hear it clearly.  

He sighed, "Kang started it. He had barged into our house with all these soldiers all over the place literally pinning us down, begging us to submit. I tried to break free of his release because at the time it was just me and my mother since my dad had left. Then once my father came, Kang made one of his little minions come for him, like with the superhuman strength. It was almost like how Changkyun has those powers, but this kid was literally so damn ruthless and they looked younger than me." 

"You mean that kid who Kang use to send out on missions to kill all those people and get away with it?" 

Wonho nodded, "Yeah, same kid who literally beat my ass to the ground when  tried to get up and save my father. My mother though, she was just like him, a superhuman project thing, so she went for him and tried compromising with him, but it didn't even work. Next thing you knew, we were just fighting them until there was a loud boom. Kang's men had implanted all kinds of bombs around our house and they all just went off. I tried my hardest to dodge most of them, and my mother protected me from them. My father was just fighting the guys off to the best of his ability. We were just trying to protect each other, but what we had was falling apart. Our home was just exploding all over the place and we were literally hopeless." 

Chanyeol could literally feel every hint of bitterness coming from each sentence Wonho spat. How much hurt he felt while getting this all out. Going through that must've been tough, because he had lost everything before Chanyeol even did. And he really had no one on his side at the time at all. 

"My dad suggested we run out, and we followed him until there was this piece of burning wood and it fell. It looked like it hit him, but I couldn't even check because the guys behind us were shooting at us. My mom carried me and ran super fast, and I told her to wait because we were waiting for my dad, but she told me to not even worry because we were going to be okay. Soon as she said that...." 

Wonho had cut himself off as some tears started to fall from his eyes, he hung his head down, hiding his face. 

"....j-j-just as she said that, someone shot her in the foot and in one of her calves. She fell to the ground and screamed in so much pain, so so so much pain. I wanted to help my mother, I wanted to bring her to health and I literally tried everything in my power to make sure she was doing okay...b-b-but she just...perished." 

Chanyeol's eyes widened as he remembered looked over at Gina's dead corpse, seeing the bullet hole in one of her calves. Her head completely chopped off, and she just laid there on the ground, cold and dead. 

He sighed, patting Wonho's shoulder. "Wonho, I-I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am." 

"No it's okay," Wonho sniffed, "I needed to get this out to you,  _especially you_. It's been too long and you deserve to know more than anyone I know." 

Chanyeol nodded his head, pulling Wonho into this manly ass tight hug, that somewhat felt comfortable--to Wonho at least. He had at least as much muscle as Wonho with that robot arm, so it kinda put some extra weight on him. 

"That night, I heard the explosion." He replied and Wonho's eyes widened, "My dad was the first to tell us that we all needed to rush over here as soon as possible and once we did, it was already too late. The building was a wreck." 

Wonho bit his lip, "Yeah I figured." 

"But you wanna know what else?" Chanyeol asked and Wonho nodded in response as he was released from Chanyeol's grasp, "I ran in there, and all I could think about was you when I did. How much I felt bad because that was the same day I yelled at you and pushed you away. I felt like, I was never gonna see you again, especially when I ran in there hoping to possibly find you in there. But I didn't, and I felt like it was all my fault that I lost you." 

Wonho slowly smiled, a big warm smile. It looked like he was gonna hug Chanyeol, but he just lightly tapped his forehead. 

Chanyeol winced, "Ow! What the-" 

"Why the fuck would you go in a BURNING BUILDING?!" Wonho exclaimed, furrowing his eyebrows. 

"B-because I was LOOKING FOR YOU! I WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU WERE OKAY!" 

"CHANYEOL THAT'S STUPID, YOU DON'T RUN IN A BURNING BUILDING! YOU COULD'VE DIED!" 

"I ALMOST DID YOU KNOW-" 

Wonho popped his forehead again, "AND WHO'S FUCKING FAULT IS THAT DUMBASS?!" 

Chanyeol glared at him, popping him right back in the forehead, "Y-YOUR FAULT FOR LIKE, NOT BEING THERE A-A-AND SHIT!" 

The two were slightly glaring at each other for a second, then Wonho finally sighed in defeat, his warm smile returning. 

"Well, you're pretty fucking stupid to go running in a burning building but...I appreciate the fact that you went in there looking for me. Even though for a good few years you probably thought I was dead." 

Chanyeol nodded, chuckling lightly. "Yeah pretty much. I felt so bad and it just...well you know the rest. I don't have much to explain to you." 

"Yeah..." Wonho replied, then looked over at Chanyeol, lightly punching the man's shoulder and snickering. "I'm glad things have changed. I miss your dumbass, brother." 

Chanyeol snickered, punching him back. Only it was a bit too hard and Wonho winced in response. 

The both of them felt the boat come to a sudden stop, and then looked up and saw where they were. It was a pretty big spot, and it almost looked like a above-water-underwater Atlantis type of mansion, of course ran by Sehun.  Wonho and Chanyeol knew for a fact that it was his for sure because it was underwater. Nobody favored of having their own empire underwater more than Sehun did, who literally bragged about getting his own empire near water. 

Wonho whistled, "Okay but he was deadass about getting an underwater sea kingdom? This is so fucking sad." 

"I know," Chanyeol responded, "But look at the size of that. How much money do you think he got from his bitches in Japan to built this bitch." 

"Who knows, who cares." Wonho replied, grabbing two guns and throwing them to Chanyeol. "Cause we're here to crash his shit." 

Chanyeol looked over at him, nodding and smirking as well. "Hell yeah we are." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u guys rarely get wonho chapters. i mean, you get them but then they turn into changkyun chapters....even though this is Clyde & Bonnie, which means that this is how wonho(clyde) changed changkyun's(bonnie's) life bUT-
> 
> anyways, im so sorry for the delay


	26. Chapter 26

"The guy gets a fucking yacht and all of a sudden he's big balling with cash?" Wonho said to himself in an angered tone. Or no, not necessarily in an angered tone, it was more of a rant than him being angry.

Or well, that's how he put it.

Him and Chanyeol parked the wave boat somewhere safe, then they walked over to the back of the building. Chanyeol literally had this big ass dufflebag, which had some shit inside. Wonho watched as he pulled out some nice looking clothes, clothes that would really make him look like a bartender.

Wonho frowned, "Wow so we're bring a change of clothes without telling me now?"

"What are you talking about? These were the same clothes I wore when I was in working in Japan for that one spy division. They've always been in there for like backup or something else that's not really important."

Wonho rolled his eyes, then dug in the bag and pulled out something.

 _Pretty foul_.

"So you mean this pink thong is important too?"

Chanyeol looked up at him, then blushed in embarrassment as he snatched them away. "Hey hey! You're just gonna causally go through my stuff like it's yours!"

"What you got a thong in there for magic bunny boy?" Wonho sneered, pulling out the thong and pretending it was some kind of sling.

Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows, becoming highly irritated. Especially when Wonho just foolishly placed it on his head. "Wonho, please cut that shit out. That thong is not mine, it's not even my color."

"Oh yeaaaah? So you got some special thot out there waiting for you?"

"No. Those are Baekhyun's."

Wonho's eyes widened and he quickly removed the frilly pink fabric off his head, rubbing his hands on the bag and constantly saying  _ew ew ew._  Chanyeol snickered as he shook his head, "Yeah, that's not just  _my_ bag you dumbass. And second, even if it was mine, why would you keep them on your head?"

"D-don't do that! Plus I don't want your man's dick on my head. Man, now I gotta wash my hair again when I get back because I smell like pre-punctured penis."

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow, "Well you sucked a dick so-"

"HEY!" Wonho exclaimed, "We're done talking about this!" 

Chanyeol giggled lightly then pulled out some tight black shirt, as well as some black ripped pants and threw them towards Wonho. Wonho had grabbed them, looking up at the man in confusion and not understanding his gesture. Especially since the shirt was some stretchy fabric. Not necessarily something that Wonho could point out but he knew that as soon as he put it on, his titties would just be out there.

He turned his head to Chanyeol, "I'm sorry but I'm supposed to be like Channing Tatum, not a fucking porn star." 

"Hey, you'll do great. Plus you'll look the part." Chanyeol replied, snickering.

But Wonho wasn't having it still. He furrowed his eyebrows, "Chanyeol what makes you think I can  _fit_ this shit? Especially your pants--I hope you haven't noticed but compared to you I'm like the fucking green giant."

Chanyeol stopped what he was doing and took a glance over at Wonho, checking out his size a little bit. Then he looked right back up at him, "I think you'll be fine."

"Are you fucking-"

"Wonho we've worn the same clothes for  _years._ I'm pretty sure you can fit my pants to the best of your ability. And if not then you can just keep your pants on and we can call it a night."

"But Chanyeol-"

"Any further questions?"

Wonho remained silent, then Chanyeol nodded. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Go get dressed, I'm gonna go down here and check everything out."

"You're gonna go under the wormhole without me?" Wonho asked, sounding a little hurt.

"Yeah, I mean how else are we gonna get this plan set up. Plus you gotta get dress up. I also gotta see what we're up against because right now we're just two guys with low weapons and no kinda backup because you're too pussy to ask for help." 

Wonho grumbled, "I don't appreciate you coming for me tonight Chanyeol."

Chanyeol just shrugged his shoulders as he finally finished his escape route. It was a grappling hook attached to something at the bottom, Wonho assumed that it was something in the building down bellow which was the actual casino itself. He fixed his fingerless gloves and waved to Wonho once before jumping down.

"W-wait!" Wonho exclaimed as he grabbed the clothes and went down the rope with Chanyeol.

As they went down, Wonho was in awe at how it was like a nice little aquarium with little lights in the water. They went down this pole which Wonho believed was the pole that was connected to the elevator. Soon as they hit the top of it, Chanyeol whipped out some weird laser thing and cut out a perfect circle, jumping in it.

When he jumped in, he was in between two guys, who didn't even notice that he was in the elevator with them until they turned around. One immediately tried to come for Chanyeol, but the boy switched the whole movement of his hand and made him punch himself. The other man tried coming for him too, but Chanyeol ducked, causing the two men to bunk heads.

Chanyeol snickered, but didn't notice the guy behind him. He turned around and was gonna attack him too, but Wonho was already one step ahead when he jumped on the guy. Which kinda looked uncomfortable because it looked like he broke his back.

Wonho grunted, "This pants are so far up my ass it makes me wanna cry."

He had on the clothes, which was the black leather pants and the black leather sweater which had holes and patches. The sweater was a bit loose since it was pretty big but the pants-

"Jesus Christ, those pants are riding right up your ass." Chanyeol replied, snickering so damn loud. Wonho just glared at him as he got up, stretching back.

"No shit Sherlock." He snapped, " _Noooow_ , if I rip your shit I don't wanna hear you complaining."

Chanyeol nodded. "That's fair."

He put some stuff in the duffel bag then tossed it to the side. Chanyeol looked down at the men who were now knocked out then bent down to dig in their pockets and find their IDs. Wonho looked over at him in confusion as he pulled out the two IDs, stuffing them in his pockets.

"Just in case." He said, "You never know if we'll need these to get access somewhere."

"Yeah but can't we just break in? I mean it's not like it'll matter anyways we're just going in there to scare him and not do too much extra shit."

Chanyeol presses the star button in the elevator, "I know but just in case Wonho. You never know."

Wonho rolled his eyes as he pushed his black bangs in his face. "Yeah whatever you say. Least you won't have to go out there in shame because you're dressed as a bartender."

"Oh c'mon, if I got out there looking like a heavy bachelor I'm gonna get rejected. I wouldn't fit in and this robot arm would probably throw some people off." 

"Doesn't seem to throw Baekhyun off." 

"Baekhyun is the one who made it Wonho. You look better as a male prostitute than me-" 

"Let's not use that word so lightly now Park." 

Chanyeol snickered as the elevator came to a complete stop. Both boys walked over the exhausted bodies and left them sitting there, since it would be pretty suspicious to see two guys pulling out knocked out bodies. They were in awe of the club below, because it looked  _amazing_. 

Almost like an indoor cruise but not necessarily. It was your average casino, sure, but with millions of other activities like a swimming pool connected to a hot tub. A huge dance floor in the middle, then you got your gambling area, a big ass bar that literally went throughout the whole club, and of course stages of many strippers, male and female.

It was like walking into the house of Jay Gatsby. 

Hell, it was amazing. 

And it was  _all_ ran by Sehun. 

"Wow," was all Wonho could get out. 

Chanyeol blew a raspberry, "Okay he totally copied off of Kang's old casino. Dude, I see the plagiarism all over the place it's really sad." 

"Kang owned a casino?" Wonho asked. 

"Kang owned a  _lot_ of things. More than just one baby casino. He's a damn CEO as well as the richest man in all of Korea Wonho. He's richer than most bastards around here." 

Wonho looked around the place, still kinda in awe, then looked back at Chanyeol with this weird look of confusion. "I'm guessing that Sehun got the idea to make a underwater casino from Kang most likely." 

"I don't see where else he could've gotten it." 

Wonho nodded in response. "Uhum, I see that." 

The boys heard obnoxious laughter and turned around to see Sehun, laughing with all these men and females surrounded by him in a group wearing these clothes that made them all look like really filthy rich people. Even the champagne they were drinking in the nice diamond glass wine cups with diamonds on top were  _rich_. 

Chanyeol pulled Wonho over to a corner, making sure they were seen and there weren't any witnesses. 

"Okay, here's the plan. We're of course gonna get Sehun alone and rough him up, but as of right now we need to stall and wait for the right moment. It seems like he's interacting a lot with that one female with the brown hair. So I want you to try and grab her attention and give her like a lap dance or something-"

Wonho's eyes widened, "WHAT?! Chanyeol, I'm not gonna-" 

Chanyeol quickly covered his mouth, making sure no one else was listening. Then he sighed in relief when he noticed no one wasn't and glared at Wonho, who continued trying to say something to him in a muffled voice. 

"I'm not gonna give that lady a damn lap dance. She literally looks like she's fucking 40." 

"Well you gotta live with it. Or at least just ask Sehun,  _hey I'm in need of a sugar mama_ , and boom she'll be up to the chase. Do you even know who that is?" 

"If Mona Lisa was somehow still alive and banged Gordon Ramsey and Donald Trump at once then had a child-" 

"It's Pari Palice. She's from Italy and she owns the biggest male strip club. Kang and her passed on some money from here and there until Kang cut her off and played her." 

Wonho raised an eyebrow, "Well how do  _you_ know that she owns a male strip club?" 

Chanyeol's eyes widened as he registered the boy's words as if he said something he wasn't supposed to say. Wonho was still awaiting an answer, but Chanyeol just dodged it. 

"Don't worry about that. Just know she likes it when men dance for her and get on their knees for her and this is  _exactly_ why you fit that position." 

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows, "I feel like you joined this mission to get a good laugh." 

"Somewhat. Now quit being a baby and go get her! I'll be over here in case you need me, and also for backup." Chanyeol replied, shoving Wonho forward in the direction of the group of laughing rich people. 

The buffer boy looked back at Chanyeol with this pouty puppy look and Chanyeol gave him a thumbs. As Wonho turned back around he grumbled, hearing the snickers coming from Chanyeol. He was so ready to just turn around and say fuck it all, then he remembered who he was doing this for and just sighed. 

Least he didn't have to see Changkyun suffer while giving a lap dance to another stranger, or well, he didn't see the whole show but if he did he probably would've given Namjoon a rougher beating than he already got. 

So maybe he could possibly get Sehun alone in a less, provocative way and just tell him he surrendered. I mean, that  _was_ the plan at hand. 

Yeah, no way in hell he's becoming someone's fake sex toy even if he was just pretending. 

 _Changkyun managed to do it just fine though, and he was going through with the whole act all for you. So why can't you act like that to save his ass?_ Of course was something Wonho's other half was telling him. But the other half just said  _Just go and do all you can to save your skin._

The closer he got, the more his muscles tightened. He was so not ready for whatever these people were ready to deliver, especially since he had so much anxiety from when he was a kid put out on display. But we're not gonna go back to that. 

"-And then the butcher says  _'Not on my dine!'_." Sehun replied, continuing their previous conversation and everyone laughed loudly. 

Sehun, platinum blonde hair combed back, with a little bit of black in the scalp of it which made Wonho blush a little bit. Because it took him back to when they were all little, Wonho and Sehun at age twelve, and he told him that Sehun would look good with platinum blonde hair. 

_"You really think so?" Sehun replied softly and Wonho nodded._

_"Yeah man, you'd look like the richest man in all of Seoul."_

_Sehun little smile sent Wonho's heart ablaze. "When I get rich I'll consider it."_

Wonho shook his head and then looked over at him again and saw that smile. That gross, shady ass smile, that rich ass Jay Gatsby look. That handsome-

"YOU CAN'T CATCH ME GAY THOUGHTS!" Wonho exclaimed silently as he walked a little bit faster, finally reaching the people. Soon as he let out a small  _ahem_ everyone's attention directed toward him, and he looked over at all of them, getting a little nervous. 

 _Damn the memories._  

He glared over at Sehun, "I'm here to speak with you." 

The Jay Gatsby look-a-like raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Well whatever you have to say you may say it to everyone else." 

Wonho's eyes got darker. Now he remembered why he was here, to keep this bastard away from his baby. 

"I got your message, and here's my answer." He replied, raising his hands up in defeat, "I surrender." 

Sehun's eyes widened, but he still looked hella amused. "You surrender?" 

Wonho nodded, "Yeah. The Lim boy got away, so I'm here to take his place and surrender to you." 

For some strange reason, Miss Pari raised her eyebrows, Wonho caught it before she could look away quickly. Then he saw some other small girl blonde haired, who's eyes were ready to pop out of their sockets. Wonho furrowed his eyebrows a little, then he looked back at Sehun. 

Before he could even respond- 

"This is the boy you were telling us about? The one who had kidnapped Kang's child for money and ran off?" Pari responded quite rudely. 

 _So that's what people think what happened? That's hilarious,_ Wonho said in his head. 

Sehun nodded, "Yeah. I thought he still had the boy with him Miss Palice but he does not. My plan was to get the boy and deliver him to you, but my friend here is being stubborn-" 

"Stubborn my ass Sehun, you've been saying you had that boy in your grasp for  _years_ and now this punk doesn't even have him." Miss Palice exclaimed, standing up with her fist balled up. "I want that boy and my money Sehun. I owe his  _legal_ guardian money." 

Sehun furrowed his eyebrows, "His guardian? Miss Palice please excuse my but Kang is dead." 

Wonho looked down at Sehun as Sehun looked back up at him for a second. He could literally hear  _How the hell do you even know that Kang is dead?_ from Wonho. But he just ignored it. 

Then-

"No he's not." Miss Palice replied with a stern tone. 

Both Wonho's and Sehun's eyes widened. 

Wonho turned his head, "H-how do you even know he's  _not_ dead." 

The old woman looked over at him, "Because I _know_. I got a message this morning telling me that I need to get the Lim boy and if I turned him in I would get money as a reward. I got it from him this morning for sure, because it's not like someone else can do the same snarky laugh saying I owe them something." 

Wonho felt like he was gonna throw up. 

So Kang  _was_ still alive.

Or was he?

Wonho was pretty sure he watched Changkyun stab him so many fucking times that he couldn't even get up to stop him. The man was literally bleeding heavily, Changkyun stabbed him in the fucking  _heart_. 

_How_ _?_

"Wonho, what the fuck!" Sehun exclaimed. The black haired man snapped his head over at Sehun, who was now glaring at him. "You had  _one_ fucking job. All you had to was bring the boy over here to me and not be stubborn for once in your fucking life! What stopped you? You wanted to kill the boy and get over your stupid vendetta? Hoping it would bring your legacy back?"

Sehun got incredibly close, smirking evilly. "Well  _newsflash_ , killing Changkyun will not bring the Lee Empire back. And it certainly won't bring your mother back either. She's  _dead_ Wonho." 

Wonho's eyes widened as he looked down at the man, who's smirk flattened immediately once he turned around. 

 _Killing Changkyun, won't bring your mother back Wonho, cause she's dead and not coming back_. That's what Wonho heard, and that's exactly what he remembered, all those years ago. Only thing that flashed through his head was him playing with his mother as a child, and the night he danced with Changkyun on the Rose Quartz dancefloor. 

And especially when they shared all those warm kisses yesterday. 

There was no way,  _in fucking hell_ , that he was gonna lose him to this bastard. The one person he trusted more than anyone, he wasn't gonna lose him. 

 _Ever_. 

So as soon as he had the chance, he twisted Sehun around and punched him directly in the face. It started a whole bunch of commotion, and caused all the people to screech as soon as Wonho started punching all the security who were coming towards him. From afar, Chanyeol looked over and saw the whole fight, then sighed to himself. 

"We were only here for _5_ minutes." 

**-**

Wonho had finally stopped screaming, barking, begging, literally  _everything_ he was doing to get the guard to let him out. Now he was just sitting there, in utter pity a he played with the chains. Chanyeol watched as he just played with them in his hands. 

He sighed, "Wonho, playing with them like a little kid isn't gonna get you out either." 

Wonho gave him a look for a few seconds in silence. Then he proceeded to play with his chains. 

"Okay Wonho seriously?" 

"They're keeping me entertained. I'm trying stop my mind from roaming so damn much." 

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? If something's on your mind just say it. You have absolutely nothing to hide from me now seeing as everything's cool now." 

Wonho stopped playing with the chains immediately. He gave Chanyeol this concerning look and Chanyeol understood that whatever he was going to release to him was gonna sound dangerous. 

It was gonna  _be_ dangerous. 

"Kang's still alive." 

Chanyeol's eyes almost popped, "P-pardon?" 

There was silence, and Wonho just looked back down at his chains. No way that shit was true,  _what_? Even hearing it himself he didn't even wanna believe it. 

But Pari had said she got a voicemail from  _his_ house in  _his_ exact voice. And the lady didn't even seem like she was kidding at all. No, she looked completely  _deadass_. 

Chanyeol wasn't buying that shit.

He snickered, "You're fucking joking. C'mon Wonho, don't mess with me like that." 

But Wonho hadn't responded back, shit he didn't even look up at the guy. He just remained still, unable to move and unable to process any words. When Chanyeol saw that he wasn't gonna get a response, he furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Wonho." He called, but Wonho remained still and silent. 

Chanyeol called out again. "Wonho." 

_Silence._

" _Wonho_." 

 _Still, silent_. 

" _Lee Hoseok_." Chanyeol called, stern and deep as shit it nearly scared the man who was sitting across from him. He looked up at him, big brown eyes staring into Chanyeol's soul. 

Chanyeol saw the seriousness and fear in his eyes, in Wonho's eyes. In  _Hoseok's_ eyes. Same fear he hasn't seen in so fucking long because it was rare for Wonho to ever be afraid. Chanyeol knew right then and there that if he was getting a look like that from  _him_ , he knew that it was something bad. 

"No way." he said, "You said that he was dead." 

Wonho nodded, "He was! I saw him with my own eyes get stabbed so many times. Chanyeol, he got fucking stabbed in his heart. You don't get stabbed in the fucking heart and survive. No normal person gets fucking  _stabbed in the heart and lives_." 

Chanyeol was frozen now, he couldn't even respond.

Kang was  _alive_. 

He shook his head, coming back into reality. 

"No," He said as Wonho directed his eyes toward him. "He's not alive. There's no way in hell that anyone can survive a stab to the heart and still walk on two legs." 

Wonho sighed, "I don't know. That lady for sure got a voicemail from him though. She was getting ready to pull out her phone and everything just to prove it. But even Sehun thought Kang was dead." 

Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows, "Something doesn't add up. Where did she say Kang was when she got the voicemail?" 

"She didn't give his location, she just said he left her one this morning on this exact day." Wonho replied. 

And as soon as he did, Chanyeol's thoughts roamed endlessly in his head.

Now he knew for sure that Kang was dead. 

"Wonho." Chanyeol said and Wonho looked up at him, humming in response. Then he proceeded to say, "Kang doesn't send voicemails." 

Wonho's eyes widened, "What are you talking about? The lady, she-" 

"Kang had  _never_ sent voicemails to anyone. He sends emails to people, and he would only do that from his main computer room. Think about it, he was all the way out here and there's no way in hell that he made it back on land, went home and sent a voicemail. Especially since he's  _dead_. I was in the house, and he never even thought about sending voicemails to people. There was only one person I know who owns an office besides Kang who makes voicemails because they have to." 

Wonho got closer, "Who?" 

Chanyeol looked over at him, still trying to process all this new information in his head because even he didn't wanna believe it. It was so hard to believe, he'd probably laugh out loud for saying it. I mean, it came to mind and made him suspicious at the time, but he would never think of this person. 

Which made him think really hard because what if this person was the  _main_ person in control of Kang and made Kang do all that dirty work. Or maybe they worked with Kang. 

"This is gonna sound  _bizarre_ , but I think-" 

The cage suddenly shook and both Wonho and Chanyeol looked up to see a female in a rather, skimpy looking cocktail dress wearing a white fur coat. Her blonde hair was all curly and she looked like a younger version of Marlin Monroe. 

"Hey." She slurred off her ruby red lips, her eyes darted towards Wonho as she squinted them, "Were you telling the truth back there?" 

Wonho blinked back, "Wh-what? About what?" 

"About losing the Lim kid? He's really nowhere to be found?" 

Wonho nodded, "Y-yeah..." 

But he was kinda taken off guard as he continued looking up at the girl. She looked weird, well no she was by all means gorgeous and attractive in her own ways, but there was something about her. Her facial features, all of them, they reminded him of a certain someone. 

She almost looked like, Changkyun? 

When she cleared her throat, it brought Wonho back into reality. 

"Okay, now you don't have to lie to me. I know you were only trying to save the Lim boy so you can kill him for yourself because it'll make you feel a lot better." She shot. 

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows, "That's not-" 

But before he could finished, the girl popped open the cage, reaching right for Wonho. Wonho tried to push her off, because she seemed so,  _so_ small and it made him laugh a little when she came for him. 

She picked him up with no problem though, and that's what scared Wonho the most. He looked back at Chanyeol, who was just as scared as he was, and the girl slammed the cage shut. 

The security gave her a funny look. "Hey! What are you doing? That guy's supposed to be in there-" 

"Sehun said Miss Palice could take him and do whatever, and Miss Palice said I could take him and do whatever. So I'm doing exactly what they said I'm able to do. Take him and do  _whatever_." She snapped, and it made the guard back up a little bit. 

As he did, the girl pulled Wonho and took him to this elevator, going on up. Wonho was still in awe, looking at Chanyeol who was just....confused? Because what the hell just fucking happened?

What this really happening? Was he getting kidnapped?

Wonho couldn't even break free of the chains because they were pretty tight an the metal used to make them were pretty tight. The elevator doors closed and the girl pressed the top floor, which was the floor where the exit was. For a second, Wonho was gonna think that this was Changkyun in disguise, coming to the rescue. 

Or at least he  _hoped_ for once Changkyun could come out the cut and save him now because he wasn't even sure what was gonna happen and what  _was_ happening. Everything was moving so fast. 

The girl tossed him on the floor, then climbed on to his lap, gripping his shoulders. 

Okay, what the fuck was happening? 

"The name's Mina." She said, her voice more calm. "You were a bad bad boy for letting that Lim boy go, or for hiding him wherever he is." 

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows, "What are you talking about? He's gone." 

Mina snickered, "That may be so, and you could fool Miss Palice and Master Sehun, but you can't fool me." 

She brought her lips to his in a sweet and soft french kiss, that Wonho couldn't even register or react too. His eyes were just wide open as she did it, and he finally came to the conclusion that she  _wasn't_ Changkyun in disguise. 

Because Changkyun doesn't kiss  _that bad_. He kisses like an experienced person, unlike her. 

But still, who was she? 

"Y'know," She said wrapping her arms around his neck, "That Lim boy was pretty lucky to be stuck with such a sexy buff boy such as yourself. If I were him, I would feel lucky and try to get all the free sex I possibly could." 

Her perfume was intoxicating, and Wonho felt his muscles loosen, losing the ability to fight off. 

"I wasn't lying when Miss Palice and Master Sehun said that I could do whatever with you and to you. So I'm gonna kidnap you and take you to  _our_ island and do whatever I possibly can with you." She giggled, kissing his neck, "And you're gonna be my cute lil slave buff boy." 

All Wonho could do was look at her, feeling somewhat  _dizzy_. And giggly too, like he was drunk. 

Like she had given him something.

The elevator stopped, and Mina lifted herself off of him, picking him back up and pushing him outside to this bubbly pink waveboat she had waiting for them both. Soon as she pulled out her keys, she shoved Wonho in the front seat and started the engine. 

Wonho looked around his surroundings and saw that he was outside. He tried to shake off whatever was wrong with him, but he couldn't even fight it. All he saw was Mina starting up the engine, then looking over at him with this evil smile on her face. 

He shook his head, "What the hell did you give me?" 

"When I kissed you back there," She replied, coming close to him. She caressed his biceps as she continued to talk, "I gave you this lovely little pill. You know, melatonin? It's a drug that puts you to sleep and I literally  _run_ on those pills." 

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows, "What the hell...how do you live on them?" 

Mina sighed, plopping right back on to his lap again. "I live on a  _lot_ of things. A lot of chemicals and shit, especially back at Miss Palice's club, these grown men try to give me these pills but I'm kinda immune to them because I take even more dangerous drugs already. It's kinda funny when you think about it." 

Wonho was still in the reality, but he wasn't sure if he heard that correctly.

She  _ran_ on pills? Or no--chemicals? 

So is that why she was able to pull Wonho up so easily? She's basically like a superhuman project that runs on deadly chemicals that could most likely kill her. Almost like-

"Oh no." Wonho said lowly, because he understood now. 

Suddenly, the boat shook up violently. 

As if someone jumped on to the boat, the front part of it at least. Mina and Wonho directed their attention whatever it was that shook the boat from the front. 

Or rather,  _who_. 

Wonho almost didn't wanna believe his eyes when he saw them. And perfect timing too.

"Excuse me," They said, a bit of sass in their tone, "But what in the  _fuck_ are you doin' in the boat with my man?" 

It was Lim Changkyun, in the flesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW THIS IS THE PART WHERE I TELL YOU ABOUT CHANGKYUN'S TWIN SISTER-   
> oh wait....too soon?


	27. Chapter 27

_Changkyun's dreams were always, weird. Kinda left him really dizzy in the morning time. He had tons of memories flashback to him when he use to play around with Rose, back when she was his babysitter._

_This was literally her break away from Plexus territory, to live that normal housewife kinda life she always wanted to live. They'd literally do everything together while Changkyun's parents were out, and when his parents came back, Rose would get her pay and leave._

_But Kang had no idea she worked for Plexus at the time. That was the only scary part about her job, trying to keep the fact that she worked for Kang's main enemy a big ass secret. Well, the only person she's told was Changkyun._

_He was a little kid though, and it's not like his parents would even care to listen right?_

_"Okay, soooo what's one thing you wish you were in life?" Rose asked, reading it from a game card._

_Changkyun tapped his chin, "I don't knooooow. Honestly, I wish I were a whole lot of things like an actor, or even a book writer. Maybe a baker if I'm lucky!"_

_Rose giggled, "A baker?"_

_The small boy nodded, "Yeah! That job seems fitting doesn't it?! For little ol me I mean, yeah?"_

_"I mean I don't know Kyunie....I think you fit being a some kind of tutor or counselor for young children. Maybe own a daycare..."_

_Changkyun made gagging noises, "Ewwww, that's basically the job of a teacher and I don't wanna be a teacher Miss Rosie!"_

_Rose giggled, "Why not? I think you would do good working with other kids!"_

_Changkyun rolled his eyes and held his hand up all sassy-like. Rose just chuckled and picked up another card._

_"Miss Rosie?" Changkyun said softly._

_Rose looked up, humming in response._

_Changkyun went on, "Where do you go after you leave me? Do you go to another kid or something?"_

_The red headed female smiled softly, scooting closer to Changkyun and placing him on her lap lowkey._

_"You're the only little kid that I spend my time with Kyunie." She replied, ruffling his shady brown hair._

_Changkyun chuckled lightly, then he looked back over at her, kinda blushing a little bit._

_Rose raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"_

_Changkyun shook his head. "N-nothing. It's just I've always wondered what you do after you leave. You've always talked about doing these wonderful and cool jobs. I wanna know what they are."_

_That kinda made Rose a little bit uneasy._

_Of course she wanted to tell Changkyun she was also working for a spy agency that was really cool and super awesome. She wanted to show him around and tell him what the people do._

_She literally wanted to drag him around like he was her own child. But she couldn't do that, because his parents._

_Because of his dad._

_No one was around to know what she was saying, so why not spill a little bit of information to Changkyun. He was just a kid so he probably won't understand anything she was saying at all. So why not just make a big story out of it._

_"When I leave, I go and save people." Rose replied, Changkyun's eyes became completely wide with curiosity. That gave her the cue to go on. "I work for this big business called Plexus, and it's when we get rid of the bad guys basically."_

_Changkyun's eyes sparkled. "Ooh! Ooh! So like, a superhero?"_

_Rose tapped her chin, then nodded. "Yes! Exactly like a superhero! Only I'm not a superhero I'm a spy. But I work hard and save people from dying since I'm kinda like the doctor on the team."_

_"Sooooo......a superhero with healing powers?" Changkyun added, "You don't have to have powers to be a superhero you know."_

_Rose giggled lightly, tickling the boy's sides. "You may be right there little Kyunie! Although, I don't really consider myself a superhero."_

_"Well, why not?" Changkyun asked cutely, poking his lip out. "You have the qualities of a superhero."_

_"I do?" Rose asked._

_Changkyun stood up, placing his hands on his hips filled with determination. "Miss Rosie, you're nice, beautiful, strong, and kind and you're always looking out for others. To be far, that's basically a superhero in my eyes!"_

_Rose's eyes widened at the small boy's words. Almost sounded like words she's heard from Jennie, almost too many times it ran through her head like a broken record. It was Jennie's way of making sure she knew what she was capable of and the impact she has on people. So when Rose was in doubt, she'd replay that whole saying over and over again in her head._

_And when Changkyun said, it just kinda confirmed it._

_"I think," Rose started to say, walking over to Changkyun's closet and pulling out some red cloth. "Anyone who is willing to sacrifice themselves for others is a superhero."_

_She wrapped the cloth around his shoulders, adjusting it so it could look like a cute little cape. Then she turned Changkyun to face his mirror, and as expected, he was pretty excited about it._

_Changkyun turned around and hugged Rose tightly, and she chuckled lightly, hugging him back._

_"You're my hero Miss Rosie." Changkyun replied softly._

_Rose smiled, hugging him tighter. "You're my hero too Changkyun."_

**-**

Changkyun softly lifted his eyelids, like he just had the most peaceful awakening ever.

To be honest, thanks to Wonho it kinda was.

He had never slept and felt relaxed in his whole life. Or maybe he has, he just doesn't remember the last time he did. Like the night Wonho asked him out and they slept together, that night he had pretty nice dreams. It was rare too because whenever something major happened that made Changkyun extremely happy, he'd have soft memories.

But when it came to some kinda tragedy, his dark memories would find their way in his head. Kinda funny, because he thought after killing his father his dreams were gonna be hell. They were good though, and that was a good sign.

And _Wonho_.

Boy, the boy's ass hurt like who knows what but the sex was to _die for_.

Yeah, Changkyun was a virgin, _well not anymore_ , but it was his first time having sex. Of course he'd think it was amazing as ever and not at all somewhat awkward like it is in the books and movies he read.

Sometimes he'd dream of the moment happening and coming to be, but his thoughts would get interrupted. But he always felt like the first time they'd have sex would be amazing.

And that was by far, amazing.

Wonho knew Changkyun's whole body and how to handle it, and just putting it all into that performance was something Changkyun couldn't even get out his mind. He couldn't even sleep because for some reason _that_ moment wasn't enough for him and he just wanted some more?

Was that selfish?

Shouldn't be, he's his fucking boyfriend for crying out loud!

He wanted Wonho to touch him all over like that again, to feel his hands just roam and massage every bit of Changkyun's tiny body. He wanted the man to caress his legs and tell him how beautiful he thought they were. He wanted Wonho to tell him how beautiful he was and just go on with the flow.

Dammit what the hell, Changkyun just wanted the feeling to return. He wanted to fucking have sex again, dammit!

He was already naked since Wonho was just caressing his legs and ass the whole night, which was another reason Changkyun couldn't sleep. The dude's hands was literally on his dick and all you could hear going through Changkyun's brain was _'goddammit, just fuck me again, please.'_

This whole sex thing, it all just made him feel weird and he needed to process it.

Was this the after sex feeling? Where you start to feel more mature or when you start begging for more?

Who _fucking_ cares.

Changkyun felt the other side of the bed to tug Wonho, maybe roll on to his lap. But he looked over and noticed that Wonho was missing. He sat up and looked around for clues near him, hopefully to get some kinda answer, but no luck.

Great, so now his bed was missing his handsome boyfriend and he wasn't gonna get to have sex again--

Now now, Changkyun that's not important right now. Focus on Wonho now, you'll get sex later.

He rolled over and picked up his shorts, putting them on as well as his--or Wonho's, red t-shirt. Oh the memories rolled back in his head when Wonho just fucking sprinted over and roughly pushed him down, kissing him with all that force-

"Goddammit." He said to himself, "This is not gonna be easy to dodge."

He sighed, then looked up. "Gina, if you were here right now, I'd really like some good advice. Like for starters, how to get _wanting to have sex_ out of your head."

He looked everywhere in his room, then walked out, looking around for more clues in the living room, kitchen, somewhere else in his suite basically as he talked to himself.

"I don't know if you wanna hear this, or well, you probably already saw it but I had some good sex with your son-" Changkyun stopped himself as he blinked back, "-no, I had _great_ sex with your son! Gina he's so, well. Sooooooo..... _good_. I never thought having sex would impact me this much but now I can't stop thinking about it. Also after sex, do couples cuddle? Or do they sleep and then wake up and do another round?"

Changkyun was basically cutely waddling along as he spoke to himself--or well, Gina. "I thought sex the first time would be so awkward, but Wonho knew what he was doing because he knows my body so well. The way his hands just fucking--GODDAMMIT! HE'S JUST SUCH A GREAT MAN! He's talking about how alluring, cute, and sexy I am but LOOK AT HIM! I wish he was here, we don't have missions today and it's our last day on the cruise. I wanna just sit on the edge of the bed and roll my head back while he kisses and caresses my thighs. Just feeling his touch is a major turn-on for me! O-or maybe I want him to push me back in the bed, then hover over me so he can-"

There was a sudden knock at the door, and Changkyun turned his head and widened his eyes.

"Hyungwon?"

It was indeed Hyungwon, holding an small ice pack on his head. "Changkyun who are you talking to?"

Changkyun blushed lightly, looking around then looked away. "N-no one! I'm not talking to anyone at all!"

He looked back over at Hyungwon, who was just fucking confused but just rolled with it.

"So what brings you here?" Changkyun asked as he walked up a little closer to Hyungwon.

Hyungwon looked down at him, "Well I was here to fetch Wonho for Xervia. She wants to talk to him and ask him some questions about last night."

Changkyun's eyes became wide. "L-last night?"

Hyungwon nodded, "Yeah, she said the look on Wonho's face was pretty deadly and she wanted to know what was wrong with him. He was also seen carrying you and you had all kinds of cuts and scars like he did."

Changkyun sighed in relief. Okay thank goodness it wasn't seeing him for them being too loud, because if anything, Changkyun remembered being as quiet as possible. Especially when Wonho quickly hushed him up and told him not to make a sound. Which was hot-

"Changkyun." Hyungwon called out, pulling Changkyun out of his fantasy.

The black haired boy shook his head, "Oh um yeah....what happened?"

Hyungwon  raised an eyebrow, "Last night. When Wonho carried you and you both were covered in bruises."

"Oh!" Changkyun exclaimed, then when he finally registered Hyungwon's words his face paled. " _Oh_."

" _Oh_?" Hyungwon repeated. "Changkyun what happened?"

Changkyun looked up at Hyungwon for a hot minute. He wasn't sure if he should tell him or not, considering the fact that Hyungwon knew so much about Changkyun that was _bad_ and Hyungwon could be capable of twisting what he said and telling it to everyone else.

This is the same guy who almost drove him into killing himself about several months ago.

Still, the times have changed and Hyungwon has sorta grown on to Changkyun. If anything, he actually appreciated Hyungwon's support and advice from now and then. Their conversations were sometimes dry but at least it's something.

Plus he had to tell someone. Knowing Wonho he probably told no one at all.

He just sighed, then furrowed his eyebrows as he pulled Hyungwon in and closed his door. The white haired boy was concerned at first, but he just sat on the couch.

"Changkyun?" He said softly, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's fine," Changkyun nodded. Walking over to sit on the couch, "I just need to tell you this without a lot of-"

Soon as he plopped down on the couch, a sharp pain went right up his ass. Changkyun didn't know what it was, but it _fucking hurt like hell_. He shed a small tears while rubbing his ass gently, and Hyungwon was still...well confused.

He raised an eyebrow, "You're not acting like your normal self today and it's quite concerning."

Changkyun looked over at him, "Wh-what do you mean by that?"

"Well for starters, you're more jittery than usual, which is kinda scary."

Beat.

"You seem to be all over the place and you have this glow on you. It's not like you at all."

Beat.

"Also I don't know, your whole innocent fade is slowly draining aswell. And you're really relaxed and happy but also sexually frustrated."

 _Fucking beat_.

Changkyun looked away nervously. "I have no idea what you're talking about! Glow? What glow? I'm still normal ol innocent Changkyunnie!"

_Yeah, innocent my fucking_ **_ass_ ** _._

"Well you seem hot and bothered-"

"CAN WE NOT TALK ABOUT THIS RIGHT NOW!" Changkyun exclaimed, glaring at Hyungwon.

The white haired boy looked startled, and scared? He just swallowed hard and nodded quickly in response. Changkyun sighed, taking a seat, slowly.

As he took a deep breath,  Hyungwon took his calmness as a cue to proceed on to what they were previously talking about.

"So um...what happened?" He asked, and Changkyun suddenly remembered as he held his face in his hands.

Then he held his cheeks in his hands, looking over at Hyungwon.

"So last night, me and Wonho were gonna meet up with you guys, since Xervia said to in the midst of fighting. Wonho said we should take the back since it's less commotion, _and believe me_ it was. Until we went into the garage and found my father there."

Hyungwon's eyes widened, "Kang?"

Changkyun nodded, "Yeah. He had these two other shields, they were girls and they were just like me, only stronger. They were coming for me, and Wonho aswell but I managed to stop them. However, soon as I took one down, another one shot this cerium in me and that grew into a neck brace."

"You mean....the neck braces Kang uses to take control of the shields?" Hyungwon asked and Changkyun hummed in response.

Then he held his face in his hands again, "I-it was horrible. Everything was such a blur and I felt like I was just slowly losing myself more and more. H-he...he made me fight Wonho, Hyungwon! I would've killed him too if I hadn't been trying to fight back and get a grip on myself."

"How long has it been since you've ran on those chemicals?"

Changkyun had to think for a moment, then when he got a decent estimate, he looked right back up at Hyungwon with this sincere look.

"It's been 8 months since Wonho kidnapped me."

Hyungwon's eyes became wide. "You haven't been on those meds in 8 months?"

The small boy nodded, "It felt _horrible_. I never knew what it felt like having those injected in me because it's been like that since birth. But after taking a break and loving my body for what it was and feeling healthy one again, I'll honestly say it felt like I was slowly dying."

"That's awful." Hyungwon replied lowly, "I always thought human projects, the newer ones, they wouldn't adjust so quickly as the older ones such as yourself. But honestly, you were Kang's first project. And every since he lost you, he's been packed with new shields every single day."

Changkyun looked over at him with fear in his eyes, "Are you serious?"

"Deadass. He has an entire army of them, and a new security system so none of them won't ever escape. The process of becoming one is basically worse than being addicted to cigarettes or alcohol. Literally _any_ drug really. Basically, you become the drug, an immortal drug that doesn't go away."

"Sounds like cancer." Changkyun scoffed.

Hyungwon tsked, "It is cancer."

But that didn't help make Changkyun feel any better. If anything, it made him feel more mad and so ready for anything than ever before. Those poor people were suffering because they gave in to a program they thought was gonna help them.

Honestly, it wasn't worth shit if it meant losing yourself.

The stories Kang told Changkyun about Seulgi and Yeri, they were just ordinary people with natural lives they wanted to live. No one asked for this, not Changkyun, not Seulgi, not Yeri.

Not even _Gina_.

Maybe that's why he made the program more strict. Because Gina was the first of many shields to escape and start a rebellion as a child. She escaped Kang's clutches and made a living on her own accord, then came back years later to save the survivors and go against Kang's system.

And especially to save Changkyun.

She literally died trying to save Changkyun's life, and show him that what his father and mother weren't doing wasn't right. And if someone hadn't tampered with Changkyun's memories, he would've continued her legacy.

He could've done _so_ much to prevent everything that happened. But someone had to fuck it up for him and just erase his memories like they were garbage.

Complete and utter garbage.

"Well, sitting her on a cruise isn't gonna help us stop Kang. He needs to be taken down." Hyungwon replied to break the ice.

Changkyun's eyes darkened. "He _is_ down. For good."

Hyungwon looked up at him. "How do you know for sure? Just because some riot broke out yesterday doesn't mean Kang's gone for good." He stood up, gripping Changkyun's shoulders, "He's still out there Changkyun. Your father is still out there doing some horrible shit, and we gotta stop it."

Changkyun looked at him with wide eyes that Hyungwon couldn't read. Then he hung his head down, "Hyungwon, Kang's dead."

Silence.

Complete and utter fucking _silence_. Sharp silence, the kinda silence where you halt for a second because you feel like you can't breathe and you need to stop and think.

That's how Hyungwon felt, "Wh-what..?"

Changkyun looked up at him again, "My father is _dead_. Lim Kang, is fucking deceased."

"N-no...how do you know for sure-"

"Because _I_ killed him." Changkyun said bluntly, "Me and Wonho, when I was fighting Wonho while being under my dad's control, he maneuvered the katana and aimed it at my father's stomach."

Hyungwon blinked back for a few seconds, plopping back on the couch.

"S-so, you mean to tell me that you and Wonho killed your father?"

Changkyun nodded slowly, then sat down. He took another breather, because his heart rate was going super fast right now he couldn't even breathe. But he tried to calm down.

Hyungwon was just...processing all this information. He wasn't sure how to take it, he was just getting all this info and just tried to understand what went down. Like shit, he was knocked out and now he wakes up finding out that Kang's dead.

"A stab to the stomach can't kill. How do you know for sure he's dead?"

Changkyun held his knees close to his chest, and Hyungwon looked over at him in confusion.

He heard the boy sobbing a little and tried to comfort him a little, but Changkyun didn't even budge.

"I-I took the katana, an-and I don't know what snapped in me and led me to stabbing him countless times. From the stomach to the heart..."

Hyungwon's whole face paled. "So... _you_ killed him?"

Changkyun's silent sobs stopped a little as he slowly nodded his head. " I don't know how I was able to just do it but I did. I was crying so much, and looking back at it I can't help but cry. I felt so empty...especially when he said that he was proud of me...that really hurt me."

Hyungwon was gonna ask what he meant, but Changkyun scooted over towards him, burying himself in Hyungwon's chest as he sobbed. Hyungwon sighed, patting and rubbing his back, then slowly embraced him back. This is was the Changkyun he knew, the innocent little badass kid who took things to heart, and was too sensitive to save his own skin.

The kid who, more than anyone, wanted to kill his father, then finally did it and now he feels _horrible_. Hyungwon just rocked the boy slowly as he silently cried. He wasn't sure what led him to rocking Changkyun around in a calm pace at at.

He remembered when he was in doubt, Xervia would always rock him and comfort him the best way possible.

So that's what he was doing, comforting the small boy.

Changkyun's sobbing suddenly stopped, and he just kinda enveloped in the hug. Hyungwon blushed at the sudden action, then just continued to rock him a little bit more.

The small boy chuckled, "I appreciate the comfort."

Hyungwon sighed, chuckling aswell. "This is a comforting remedy. I use to receive these all the time from Xervia whenever I was pissed off, sad, or depressed."

"Oh." Changkyun let out lowly.

Hyungwon looked down at him, "How do you feel?"

"Honestly, I think me crying was part of me feeling overwhelmed with the whole thing. I was feeling so many emotions, I honestly wasn't sure how to feel. But overall I just felt, big."

"Big?"

Changkyun nodded as he pulled away, "Yeah, I felt free. Free of all that pain and just free to do whatever I want whenever. Without my dad watching me like a hawk, it just felt so....refreshing."

Hyungwon understood what he meant. He can't lie, that's like killing off your vendetta and finally being able to live in peace. Or killing the person who put you through the most shit, or just them being gone and away in general.

The feel felt so nice, and Hyungwon couldn't help but smile. He was happy that Changkyun was free now and he didn't have to watch out for anyone anymore.

He giggled, "Yeah, you're free to be with Wonho without having to worry about your father coming after him to kill him."

Changkyun perked up, "Oooooh my fucking gaaaawd, you have no idea how happy I am about that! I can be with Wonho with no troubles, hug, kiss him, hopefully have sex with him again-"

"Wait what?" Hyungwon's laughter came to an immediate stop.

As did Changkyun's when he registered his own words. He looked over and saw Hyungwon, who's mouth was wide open cause-

"I. FUCKING. KNEW IT." He exclaimed, standing up straight, "THAT'S WHY YOU'RE ACTING SO FUCKING WEIRD! You had sex for the first time last night!

Changkyun's face as fucking read as shit, "WH-WHAT MAKES YOU TH-THINK WE HAD SEX?! WHAT IF WE WERE JUST KISSING, AND-"

"Changkyun you just said that you wanted to have sex with Wonho, _again_. Meaning, you two have done it before!"

Changkyun blew a raspberry, "Puuleaaaase, that could literally mean anything, I could've had a wet dream or something-"

"Changkyun, you were fucking visibly hot and bothered-"

"I'M NOT HOT AND BOTHERED-"

Something started to buzz, and it made the boys go silent. Changkyun saw a phone on the counter, and when he kinda zoomed in with his own eyes he realized something.

It was _Wonho_ 's phone.

He squinted his eyes at Hyungwon, "This conversation isn't over!"

Hyungwon squinted his eyes right back, crossing his arms as Changkyun walked over to the counter. He picked up the phone and saw a message on Wonho's lockscreen, which hadn't been opened, and his eyes _widened._

**_[Unknown]:_ **

_Times up biggette. We know you killed Lim Kang, so now it's time for you to turn in the Lim Boy or turn in yourself. Meet up at the Parma Atlantic Casino and give us your answer. Come completely unarmed._

_\- S_

"Oh my god." Changkyun said lowly.

However, Hyungwon still heard, "What is it?"

As he walked over, Changkyun showed him the message and his eyes widened as well.

"A threat?" Hyungwon asked, and Changkyun nodded.

"Yeah. They wanted me though, whoever this S person is."

Hyungwon got a closer look, then awed. "That's Sehun, he owns one of the biggest gangs in the waters of Seoul and Tokyo. His whole crew owns nuclear weapons, and they're pretty badass. It's literally tough shit getting through them, because they're basically Sehun's human shield."

"Why is he after me though? I mean, least I know the other guys who are after me. But who in the blue fuck is this guy?"

Hyungwon froze, squinting his eyes other at Changkyun. The smaller boy looked over at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Wow, sex can do _craaaaazy_ ass things." Hyungwon replied, shaking his head. "You even _sound_ like Wonho and it's very sad."

"Can we talk about about my sex problem later?!Right now, we have a problem on our hands and I'd really appreciate if we focused on this first!"

Hyungwon sighed, then he looked down at the message one last time. "Knowing Wonho, he probably went off to possibly go pull a Romeo and save your ass."

"You mean...he went out there by himself?!" Changkyun exclaimed worryingly.

"Or well, he probably brought someone along with him-"

"Who knows what this man is capable of! He's probably gonna do something horrible to Wonho, or just finesse him and make him his sex slave! But he can't have him because Wonho's _my_ boyfriend!"

"Go get your mans sis," Hyungwon replied in a sarcastic tone. Changkyun looked over at him, slightly glaring at him as Hyungwon laughed a little bit.

Then he sighed, "Well, doesn't seem like I have anyone else to partner up with, and I'm not going out there to face this guy alone. Because he wanted me first and I just need an extra boost-"

"Ohhhh my fucking god Changkyun! Just say your non-virgin fucking pussy needs someone to back you up while you're fighting Sehun and rescuing Wonho."

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, glaring, "Are you done with the sex jokes now? Because I was gonna ask you if you could help me."

Hyungwon looked at him, "Bold of you to assume that I'll say yes to no more sex jokes. I actually have billions-"

"HYUNGWON!"

"Okay okay, I'm in."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My baby wANTS SEX WONHO, SO GIVE IT TK HIM


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's to the third longest chapter of clyde & bonnie  
> happy new years

"So I think in Endgame, Ironman is set to die." 

"What?! Don't say that, what makes you think that he'll die?" 

"I mean the guy is kinda sorta in space so it only makes sense for him to go out. Like c'mon now, you don't actually think he's gonna make it out alive, do you? He said it himself he's low on water and air." 

There was a silence, and Hyungwon heard Changkyun sigh. 

"Welp," He said as he turned off the bathroom light and walked out, "Some people are able to survive crazy ass situations such as that. We're kinda sorta use to it at this point, and I think Tony's gonna be fine." 

Hyungwon hummed, then looked up and he felt his heart doing something soon as he did. Changkyun was finally all cleaned up, wearing a long-sleeved white button-down shirt with black stripes, which was only tucked in a bit in the front but hanging in the back. And his shorts weren't necessarily short, they just went to his quads, all folded at the bottom. He had on long black socks that only went up to half the height of his calves and some black doc martens. His hair wasn't in his face this time like it always was either, no, his bangs were parted and his midnight hair was all nicely combed. 

He looked  _so_ _good,_ and even smelled good too _._ His cinnamon scent reached Hyungwon's nose the close he came, looking as badass as usual but also adorable. And hot? Hyungwon wasn't sure if he was going crazy or anything, but the kid actually looked pretty fucking good, no wonder Wonho went so crazy over him. He hadn't even noticed Changkyun or the way he looked in general, his beautiful curves in all the right places, his face, and those fucking  _legs_. Damn his legs looked good, he should probably wear shorts more often because the way his thighs fit so perfectly on those shorts just-

"Hyungwon?" Changkyun called out, and Hyungwon came back into reality. 

"U-uh, yeah what's up?" Hyungwon stammered, or barely mumbled. 

"Your whole face is red." He stated, and Hyungwon instantly panicked as he felt his cheeks and how hot he was. Or how hot  _Changkyun_ was.  _No, no Hyungwon!_ You're not falling for the stupid boy's charms. He's still a clueless dumbass baby who's just like his parents. 

Yeah, a dumbass,  _hot ass, sexy ass-_

"Hyungwon!" 

Hyungwon came back as he shook his head, furrowing his eyebrows. "STOP YELLING AT ME!" 

"I'm not!" Changkyun exclaimed, then turned around. 

Which he shouldn't have done because Hyungwon's eyes directed right towards his  _ass_. Hope to  _God_ he doesn't bend down right in the boy's face, because Hyungwon felt himself blushing all over again, his eyes  _wide_. 

"We gotta get coordinates on where Sehun could be possibly," Changkyun replied, bending down to get some bag out of the bottom cabinet in the island of the kitchen. He was just digging while talking, and Hyungwon...

Well, he was out of it. He just let out a silent _wow_ as Changkyun's ass was just  _poked_ out and he was just  _staring_. Trying to fight his inner instincts and not get  _hard_. Changkyun already looked good as it was, and those shorts fit his quads  _perfectly_. In fact, his whole body was a definition of perfect. Changkyun was  _perfect_. Not just his body but his brain and the way he figured out things and planned shit out. The way he fought, Hyungwon would be lying if his fighting skill didn't catch him off guard as well. But he would never admit it out loud because for one it would kill his pride and two Wonho would beat his ass. 

And that was  _another thing_. 

Changkyun was all Wonho's, and Wonho made sure of that shit. They finally fucked for the first time in their whole relationship, and Wonho made sure to mark his territory even without the sex but with the millions of hickeys too. 

But that wasn't stopping Hyungwon from looking at Changkyun and sorta admiring him in secret. Even during the strip club mission, when Changkyun danced with the other strippers, Hyungwon lowkey felt like his dick was gonna pop out of his pants. 

Like right now as Changkyun's ass is just out in the air-

"Hyungwon, are you even listening to me?" Changkyun snapped as he looked back at Hyungwon, who was red again. 

The snowy-haired boy shook his head, "You lost me, I'm sorry." 

Changkyun shook his head, proceeding, "I was asking you for some advice on how we should attack. You know the guy probably got Wonho all tied up somewhere." 

Hyungwon hummed,  _yeah and I wanna tie your sexy ass up somewhere-_

"Knowing Sehun, he's probably got Wonho in some big ass cage in the middle of his casino. He does that with most of his umm....intruders." 

The smaller boy raised his eyebrows, "You speak of experience." 

"I've never been put in a big cage in front of people. I mean I've been spanked in public but-" 

"What?" 

Hyungwon froze, "What?" 

It was silent for a second as the two of them looked at each other. A few minutes later Hyungwon kinda winced as he held his head. Changkyun tried to walk over and help him out, pressing his hand on his forehead. He felt it, and it was hot, and kinda throbbing. Changkyun just sighed, grabbing Hyungwon by his hand and pulling him over to the cooler that they had installed in their room. 

He raised his eyebrows, "You guys have a cooler in here?" 

"We've got a lot of shit in here. It's like a whole ass suite." Changkyun replied, then chuckled, "I mean it's a honeymoon suite but still." 

Hyungwon blinked back for a few seconds, "Honeymoon suite?" 

"Yeah it was Minhyuk and Jooheon's but they offered it to us and told us to make this trip the best trip of our whole lives," Changkyun replied, chuckling right after. Hyungwon ust blew a raspberry at that. Of  _course_ they'd do that because they knew once the Woosung mission was over, Wonho was gonna tear that lingerie to shreds and fuck the living shit out of Changkyun and have him screaming his name. He was almost surprised that Changkyun wasn't limping today, but him screaming as soon as he plopped his ass on the couch was a sign that he got a taste of Wonho's dick in his ass and he wasn't a virgin anymore. 

Hyungwon wouldn't blame Wonho though, especially now considering Changkyun's neediness and how cute he probably was last night as Wonho fucked into him, he'd wanna fuck him all night too. 

Not Wonho, but- 

"Here we are!" Changkyun chirped up as he pulled out a pretty little Hello Kitty icepack. He turned and faced Hyungwon, "You can put this on your head!" 

Hyungwon gave him this weary look, furrowing his eyebrows, "Changkyun I'm not putting that shit on my forehead." 

The boy poked his lip out, his eyes wide as he pleaded, " _Pleaaaasssee_?" 

Hyungwon blushed lightly, then grumbled as he snatched the icepack and placed it on his head. He lightly winced, but it kinda took away the pain and he sighed in relief. 

Changkyun just smiled warmly, "Hey, how'd you get that pain in your head anyway?" 

"No clue," Hyungwon replied, "All I remember last night was you telling me your uncle stuck his fingers up your ass after I asked if you were okay." 

" _Oh_ ," Changkyun let out, looking down. "You know...it wasn't really all that,  _pleasant_." 

"I bet it wasn't. It was your uncle, and you didn't even know that he was your uncle." Changkyun shook his head and Hyunwon sighed, "So how'd you manage to keep your sanity when he uhh.... _y'know_..." 

"Well, I wanted to keep my mind off of it because for one it was gross and two it was the first time someone's ever did that to me. So I just improvised and went through with it, and I also remember Jennie telling me that when strippers are put in those kinds of situations, they think of the person they love and imagine them doing it so...." 

Hyungwon's eyes widened, "So you thought about Wonho fingering you in the ass?" 

Changkyun's whole face went red as he covered it to hide his embarrassment. "I mean what else could I do?! I couldn't look at my uncle while he was doing that...it would've been weird. So I thought about my boyfriend! A-and, you know, it actually seemed pretty real to me."

"You sure, or did you actually-" 

"No Hyungwon, I didn't enjoy that shit." Changkyun snapped and Hyungwon instantly shut up, trying to contain his snickering. But Changkyun still heard him, "You think that shit's funny?! I've actually gone through the most deranged shit in my life and I'm actually quite sick of it. I mean, my dad doesn't even love me, or at least I think he does but he faked it this whole time? Woosung, my grandfather, is actually a good guy, my uncle fucking killed my nanny--I mean, I can't live! My mother is God knows where doing God only knows what. Shit, I killed someone who was like a mother to me." 

Hyungwon's small giggles stopped all of a sudden. "What do you mean?" 

Changkyun sighed, "I don't know....honestly I'm not gonna be surprised if there's another piece of my history is just out there. Shit, if I'm lucky I might have like a sister cruising out there or something." 

"That's a little far-fetched Changkyun," Hyungwon replied but Changkyun only tsked. 

"Everything about my life is  _far-fetched_. I'm beyond surprised for whatever comes next at this point." 

Hyungwon just hummed in response as Changkyun took a seat on the stool, looking at Wonho's phone kinda distressed. 

It was crazy because Changkyun had gone through so much in his life, without getting a single bit of happiness or break. His whole life was just being played right under his father's nose and he knew that too. He just never looked too deep into it because he never had the power to confront his father, he never got the chance. That is until Wonho came crashing into his life and showed him what he had been missing this whole time. Now that Changkyun's actually gotten the chance to live life, get the chance to be near real people who loved him, he wanted to treasure that. But it also taught him that his parents were cruel, or well, his father was. He had been living his life as a mindless drone without knowing a single thing about himself. 

It was overbearing and certainly draining. 

Hyungwon couldn't stand the boy, because he thought this whole time he was just a threat to everyone and this whole thing was just an act. But the truth was right in his face, Changkyun didn't really know anything about himself. He couldn't handle all the hate he got either, because it wasn't his fault really, but he was the only responsible one to own up to his father's bullshit. The only one to tell everyone the truth and make good out of it, the sunshine of the Lim family, and that's why everyone loved him and why he was such a good edition to Plexus. 

He wanted to right his father's wrongs and create a new generation. Bring out a new name and fight off all those stereotypes he'd been facing all his life. Especially all the comments he got darted toward him ever since Hyungwon came along. He just wanted to be good, despite his powers and despite what family he came from. 

He wasn't just  _Lim Changkyun_ , he was Kyun. Stupid ass badass kid who was a proud member of Plexus who wanted nothing more than to make Wonho as well as everyone else proud. 

Made Hyungwon smile a bit. 

"Y'know," he started to say. "My life wasn't as peachy either." 

Changkyun looked up from the phone. "What do you mean?" 

Hyungwon sighed, "When I was 5, I was held captive and taken away from my family." 

Changkyun's face paled, "Oh my God, Hyungwon-" 

"It's okay." He said softly, smiling as he went on. "I didn't know the people who were taking me away from my family, but all I knew was that these people keep saying they were gonna make my life a lot easier to live. So they took me to this facility where I was kinda forced to live my life for about a year. I wasn't alone though, because there was this boy, about my age but he was 2 years older than me who was kinda sorta my roommate. It was hard for us to get along at first because I would adjust to the new lifestyle so well while he just...kinda cried and begged the people to let him go."

"Do you remember the boy's name?" Changkyun asked and Hyungwon shook his head as he sat on the stool next to Changkyun's. 

"Not a bit, but I remember his face. He was such a pain at first, and I remember talking to him for once after he got over his funk. He use to ask me why I took in this shit thinking it was good and I just smiled and told him that sometimes you gotta deal with the shit you deal with in life with an unbothered fist. Of course, I continued living by that as well as trying to not get too close with people because the people who were close with my mother hurt her and stole me away and set me in there. I knew getting out was never gonna happen, but I wasn't gonna let that bother me. We got really close, the boy and I. Sooner or later we ended up getting close to the point where we slept together and held each other close, promising that one day we'd escape and leave these place and not look back. And I fell in love for the first time...I felt like my life was just much better when I was him and he made my world so colorful, so filled with hope. Until one day, the people came back, and they started throwing the kids they kept captive into this human trafficking system where they turned us into these brainless weapons." 

Changkyun froze, "So wait...you were almost a human project?"

"Almost is a good word to use." Hyungwon replied dryly, "This was the first time Kang had ever started this, and he already had people locked up in that building. From kids to young adults the age of 23." 

That must meant that Gina had to be about 23 years old when she was locked up in there, saved by Jinyoung, and 31 when she met Changkyun. 

"Anyways, while some people were fighting off the men in suits, me and the boy ran out of there as fast as we possibly could. He was so eager to leave and keep me safe and I was trying to keep my cool, but I honestly couldn't. Then we tripped and the boy scrapped his knee. When I ran back over to help him out, he pushed me back and told me to run. I didn't wanna leave him because I loved him, and he was the only person I had left in my life who gave my life meaning and color in this dark ass world. But he just told me to run away and make all of our dreams come true." 

"What'd you do..?" Changkyun replied softly, looking at the darkness in Hyungwon's eyes. 

He looked at Changkyun, with this look of hurt in his eyes. "I ran." 

Changkyun's eyes widened, but before he could say another else, Hyungwon cut him off, "I ran and didn't look back. I brushed past every single adult and ran for my life. Because I didn't have anything to live for anymore. I lost my mother, and the last person who I had was literally on the floor and I just left him. That's all I've done my whole life, run away from people who actually care about me and then stand by while they get hurt." 

Tears started forming in the boy's eyes and Changkyun's expression softened as he cried. 

"W-when I ran away, I was so lost Changkyun. I didn't know where I was at all until Xervia--until Hyuna came along and took me in and raised me as her own. After that, I didn't wanna lose anyone else  _ever_ again. I didn't want my emotions to get the best of me and I certainly didn't wanna lose Hyuna like I lost everyone else, especially when I told her my life story. So I became her arm, her personal bodyguard, guarded her like a pearl guarding their diamond with their entire life. The only problem was that she didn't like me being so ruthless and basically a human shield, so she made me make friends...which honestly I wasn't truly into and I didn't even have the time of day to think about wanting friends." Hyungwon paused for a second, then smiled as tears continued to fall from his eyes, "But, I did it for her. I made friends and they were all so fucking precious to me. Minhyuk, Kihyun, Shownu, Jooheon..they were all so nice to me. Literally, everyone, I loved being around them. I loved being everyone's friends...I just was too scared to show it."

"And, what about Wonho?" Changkyun brought up and Hyungwon froze. He took a while and closed his eyes lightly to process his words, then took a deep breath and looked up at Changkyun as he spoke. 

"I never meant to fall in love with him," Hyungwon said bluntly, and Changkyun's eyes became  _wide_. "He and I were never really in love and we were never really a couple. I used him to make Hyuna quiet down about me never getting out there. He knew too...he just never said anything." 

Changkyun remembered that. He remembered the memory of Hyungwon and Wonho's relationship as a whole and how dry it was. But he also remembered Hyungwon being able to cheat on him and breaking Wonho as he did. Wonho, sure, didn't know about the whole thing being fake of course but he thought there was at least  _something_ there. Why wouldn't he? He was Wonho after all, nothing but a big ol' lover. 

"I'm sure you've probably heard about that though." Hyungwon replied, looking the other way, "So I'm not gonna go into detail about that. But I will tell you that he made me realize what love felt like. And I learned that day what guilt and pain felt like, even hiding my emotions I still felt it. It was horrible and with seeing that disappointed look of his, I ran away again...not even making any moves to turn around and go back to him or Plexus. I had already caused enough shit, caused the big fire that broke out in Plexus many years ago, caused the death of Kihyun's brother and Hyuna's love..." He chuckled bitterly as he tried to fight back the tears that were forming in his eyes. "I... _literaly_ taint everyone around me Changkyun, I-I'm not a good person at all. I'm a fucking mo-" 

Hyungwon had stopped once Changkyun quickly hushed his vent with a hug. He hugged him so fucking tight, Hyungwon felt weak. 

"Let it out." Changkyun replied, "Let it  _all_ out Hyungwon. Let those demons out, all those regrets, let it go." 

Hyungwon was confused at first, but his eyes got all teary and he cried. He cried and hugged Changkyun right back, a lot tighter. 

"I-I'm a horrible person." He sobbed. "I j-j-just wanna be loved and have everyone on my side like you do! I want everyone to accept me for who I am and not just bring up my past and put me down. I wanna be able to fight it off like you...I wanna be just like you b-because you're s-s-so strong and wonderful and such a kind-hearted boy. You honestly-" 

Changkyun hugged him a lot tighter, and that stopped Hyungwon in an instant. "You shut your mouth! I'm not perfect at all! I'm just like you, trying to hide away my past and just keep fighting but I'm doing it because I'm doing it with an unbothered fist." He started crying as well. "You're so strong Hyungwon, I honestly look up to you more than you look up to me. I want you to respect me! I-I want us to be friends, I honestly want all of that." 

Hyungwon sniffed as he felt Changkyun's grip get a lot looser. "Then...let's be friends Changkyun." 

Changkyun sniffed as well as he pulled away, "Y-You mean it?" 

Hyungwon nodded as he smiled weakly, wiping away a few access tears. "Yeah...you and I are pretty similar and we make a good team." 

"I'd LOVE TO BE FRIENDS!" Changkyun exclaimed happily, hugging Hyungwon tightly once more. Hyungwon giggled lightly as he hugged the boy right back, feeling so at ease. He and Changkyun weren't that different at all, they both wanted to prove people wrong and go on living life happy and unbothered. And Changkyun wasn't so bad...he was a pretty nice kid. 

They pulled away and Changkyun snatched the phone that was on the counter, waving it in Hyungwon's face. 

"Alright buddy, let's go save my future husband from certain doom." Changkyun cheered and Hyungwon snickered in response. Changkyun was gonna ask him what he meant, but soon as he registered his own words, he blushed lightly. "I-I-I mean..let's go save my  _boyfriend_ from certain doom." 

**-**

Soon as Hyungwon and Changkyun got the exact location of where Sehun's island was, they got keys to some jet skis and they were off immediately. Changkyun rode behind Hyungwon because he had no idea where to go, but Hyungwon knew where he was going and that was the only good thing about this. They didn't have some big old major plan either, they were just gonna waltz in there and save Wonho, and possibly kick Sehun's ass.

Then Changkyun was gonna scold Wonho's ass for leaving him and not telling him about the whole thing and probably have some good ol' angry sex right after. 

When they arrived, Hyungwon and Changkyun got on the elevator immediately and before they knew it they were downstairs in Sehun's casino, which was _waaaaaay_ more bigger than Woosung's. No wonder it was literally underwater. 

Hyungwon and Changkyun looked around, hopefully trying to find any clear sight of Wonho but they didn't get anything. Probably because they were in the front of the casino and not the back, which is where Wonho probably came from and it would make a lot more sense if they came from the back seeing as this was all supposed to be some rescue mission. 

"Where could he possibly be?" Changkyun asked, sounding a little bit more worried. 

Hyungwon grumbled, "I have no idea but we should probably split and find him. And also locate that big ass cage too..wherever it is." 

Changkyun nodded in agreement and the two of them split. Changkyun wasn't sure how he was gonna get around at all in here, especially considering that the place literally have  _4_ whole divisions and Wonho was located in one of them. He kinda sorta got frustrated too the more he scanned. Damn, he was so fucking  _pissed_ and was so ready to beat the living shit out of Wonho for making him come all the way out here, especially without him. 

What was the man even thinking?!

Knowing Wonho, he probably wanted to prove something to Changkyun. Prove to him that he could save the world without his help and that he was much more capable of handling himself without the need of Changkyun constantly backing him up a little. As much as it flattered Changkyun that he wanted to save his life and be his hero, it also frustrated him. I mean, what part of  _we're a team_ did he not understand. The ordeal of them being a team slipped right back his head every time and he was right back on trying to play bodyguard. Changkyun didn't want him fighting solo though. He already knew how powerful Wonho was, so why did he go any further trying to prove it.

He just wanted his man to understand that he loved him for him, not just because he was strong, but because he had a heart. 

Changkyun suddenly stopped as soon as he bumped into someone in front of him. "O-oh! I'm so sorry!" 

"Hey, watch where the fuck you're-" But the man stopped as soon as he saw Changkyun. Changkyun got confused at his sudden pause and raised an eyebrow. The man's eyes were wide, and he laughed hysterically as he said, "I  _found you_." 

Changkyun's eyes widened and he tried to run away from them, but the man grabbed his wrist and gripped it tight. Changkyun tried to break free, but the man's grip was almost too tight for him to break free from. He looked at him in fear, his eyes all dark, but his grin was evil. It made Changkyun shake a little, almost too afraid to submit and snap because this man had some power over him. It was like when he was with his dad, he was too scared to snap off.

"So Wonho wasn't lying about you being gone!" He said, snickering as he twirled Changkyun and brought him closer, literally holding him against him. He caressed his chin, "You're a pretty one you know, you have none of Kang's ugly ass qualities. You're just a beauty, like your mother. I wonder what all that beauty and grace could do for me." 

Before Changkyun could pull away, someone had ran up on them, punching the shit out of the man who was holding Changkyun so close. Changkyun broke free of the man's grasp and dropped to the floor. He looked up to see who had saved his life and he widened his eyes a the man with the black hair, who looked like he was a bartender the way he was dressed up. 

He made eye contact with Changkyun, who looked at him worryingly. 

Then he grabbed Changkyun by his hand and pulled him away from the man who was just holding his face and now on the floor. 

The guy who pulled Changkyun away took him pretty far, and they got to another side of the casino. Changkyun wasn't sure where they were going or where this guy was leading him too, but he didn't care. Long as he was away from that man who looked as if he was ready to do horrible things to Changkyun, he was okay. He guessed? Anyways, they finally reached the corner of the 4th division part of the casino, where the man was nowhere to be seen. 

As they were catching their breaths, the guy looked over at Changkyun as he sunk down in the corner. 

"A-are you okay?" 

Changkyun looked up at him with darkened eyes. 

"YEAH! I'm splendid! I almost got taken away and probably raped all because I wanted to come in here and save my boyfriend who's probably behind bars somewhere right now, but I'm doing perfectly fine!" Changkyun exclaimed, completely out of breath.

The guy just raised an eyebrow, "You done?" 

Changkyun stopped breathing so loudly for a second, then he tried breathing through his nose and ut his mouth. As he did that he finally calmed down, sitting crisscrossed in the corner. 

"Not really..." He started to say, and the man chuckled as he took a seat with him. Changkyun sighed, "But I think I'm doing a lot better without that guy on my hands. Who was he anyway?" 

The man looked over at him, raising an eyebrow, "Are you serious? You seriously don't know who that man was out there?" Changkyun shook his head in response and the man sighed, "Kid, that man was Sehun, the guy who literally owns this place." 

Changkyun's eyes widened, "A-are you serious?" 

"Yeah. He was gonna take you away and do some pretty evil shit to you dude. I mean, I've seen the shit he's done to people in this bar and they've honestly haven't came out freely or  _alive_." The man replied, then pointed to the guards that were by the doors. Changkyun looked over at them, as well as the weapons they were carrying. "Those guards, as well as every other guard here is literally his slaves. He's put them under some bootleg brainwashing process and made them work for him. It's horrible." 

The guy was kinda snickering humorlessly while Changkyun was just, dazed. 

Is that what Sehun wanted? He heard some tales about Sehun trying to overthrow his father for  _years_ and do all the things he did because he looked up to him so much. But he also hated him and most likely wanted to use Changkyun as the upper arm against Kang. Since Changkyun was such a  _powerful_ treasure that Kang had and he obviously didn't. Or maybe once part of Changkyun's life, they fought, but Changkyun kicked his ass to the curve and embarrassed the fuck out of Sehun. So Sehun took that anger and made his own empire he hoped to be better than Kang's. 

But now, Kang's  _dead_. 

"Well...thanks for saving my life." Changkyun replied softly and the guy waved his hand at that. 

"No problem." The guy said, holding his hand out to shake Changkyun's, "My name's Brian by the way, Brian Kang." 

Changkyun smiled a little, shaking his hand in return. "I'm Changkyun. Lim Changkyun." 

Brian kinda paused for a second, and his smile slowly faded. "D-did you say  _Lim_ Changkyun?" 

"Yeah," Changkyun replied. Brian kinda blinked a few times, looking away, then right back at Changkyun. 

"What the fuck, no wonder Sehun almost took you away. He's been looking for you."

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, "F-for me?" 

Brian nodded, "Yeah...he's been wanting to keep you as his pet. I've heard he's been searching for years because of some vendetta he has with your dad." 

Changkyun rolled his eyes at that, "Of course...it's always my fucking dad's fault for everything. Always luring people n and fucking them over, ruining our family name. You know I have a big ass burden on my shoulders because of him and I'm just trying to live life but I fucking can't because I got bitches from gangs and empires all after my  _ass_! Honestly, I don't know how my mother deals with the shit but I'm fucking sick of it! And I wanna just fucking live my life with my friends and my boyfriend!" 

The smaller boy buried his face in his knees as he grumbled loudly. Brian was kinda surprised at his reaction, but not really considering that after all that shit that's happened, he'd kinda feel annoyed too. 

"Well, I'm sure you're probably sick of hearing this...but your dad sure did fuck over my life when he decided to take my sister." Brian replied. Changkyun's head remained in his knees so Brian took that as the excuse to keep going, "I mean...my life was never perfect because a few years ago I was taken away from my family and forced to live in some weird ass facility when I was 8. I kinda survived until something broke out and I was almost helpless against those men. They took me and made me this soldier, me and all these other people. However, some woman broke the code and managed to save us all. We all ran out to go try and live our lives without them finding us." 

Changkyun lifted his head as he heard that, because it almost sounded familiar. 

Brian went on, "When I ran out I got a job, a house, basically  _tried_ to live without feeling so miserable. Especially after they injected all kinds of shit in me. I found out I had a sister, who was living a good ol' life and she wasn't even exposed to none of that. Her name was Seulgi." 

Changkyun's eyes became  _wide_.

"We were living perfectly fine too, and with the help of Seulgi, I had a good life ahead of me. Until some strange man offered her a job and she took it. Soon as she did, I never saw her again." Brian replied, and Changkyun could literally see him becoming angered, "I didn't know who the man was at first...until I realized that he was the same man who I had been associated with many years ago who completely destroyed my life. All that talk about being a powerful soldier, it's all talk. But he implanted that shit into Seulgi's head and she just....left." 

Changkyun patted Brian's back, hoping it would calm him down. Brian looked over at him, then sighed, giving him a weak smile in return. Changkyun returned the small smile, but honestly, he felt like he had no right at all to return that smile in the slightest. Brian was yet another victim of the human shield process, and so was his sister. He managed to escape, but she just fell right in and he knew he couldn't get her back. 

And Changkyun encountered Seulgi already, and she was already deep in the whole process of it. But Changkyun didn't wanna tell Brian that, or well he couldn't tell him that right now. Maybe when the mission was over and if Brian wanted to come back to Plexus and join he could break it to him. 

Or maybe it was best to tell him now, especially since Brian had came out to him without even knowing him. 

"I've encountered your sister," Changkyun replied lowly, and Brian looked over at him as he said it. "She's in deep....pretty deep actually." 

Brian looked down, "I kinda figured." 

Changkyun saw him get a little sad and then sighed, then he gave Brian a reassuring smile. "But we managed to escape the pain...especially me! I've been in it since I've been born so I know how you feel. I promise you though Brian, we're gonna find your sister and bring her back. I promise." 

Brian looked over at him, giving him a small smile in return. "Thanks Changkyun...I appreciate it." 

Changkyun nodded as he patted the man's back, then stood up. Brian stood up with him as they both dusted off any access dust off their bodies. 

"So," Brian started to say, "I'm guessing that Wonho is your boyfriend?" 

Changkyun's eyes widened, "How'd you know?!" 

"I heard Sehun yelling at him from afar, and he and this other guy with black hair were fighting them until Sehun put them into the big cage which is in the 1st division." 

Changkyun's eyes widened. So Wonho  _was_ still here, and apparently, he hadn't come alone. 

And that just pissed off Changkyun  _even more_. How the fuck could you travel along with someone else saying that you were coming to save his life when you could've just told him-

"Do you think you could lead me to him?" Changkyun replied and Brian nodded as he took his hand and they ran out. 

**-**

Okay so, Hyungwon didn't take that long to get lost. 

He remembered this casino better than anyone he knew because he's been here almost too many times. He regretted it, but basically once upon a time he was once Sehun's sugar baby. So basically, coming back here was like a blast from the past and obviously, he didn't wanna be here anymore. But he had to find Wonho for Changkyun and kick Sehun's ass, he promised he would anyway, so that's what he did. But it would honestly be great if he knew where he was going. 

Changkyun was probably lost too, and Hyungwon almost felt bad for leaving him. Changkyun had no idea what this place was, or even where it was so what the fuck made him think it was okay to separate? He knew this place had several divisions, but Changkyun didn't. And this was Sehun's casino, which meant Sehun was around somewhere and he was also gonna catch up with Changkyun and take him away. 

That's probably why it was such a bad idea for Changkyun to come in the first place. And an even bigger idea for Hyungwon to just leave him out and alone like that. 

He shook his head and turned around, this time he was gonna just look for Changkyun because honestly, this whole thing would be better if they were together. Then he paused when his eyes spotted a familiar golden cage. 

 _Okay, I know I'm friends with Changkyun but he wanted me to save Wonho. And honestly, Wonho can beat Sehun's ass and save Changkyun, I mean that's what he wanted to do anyway,_ Hyungwon thought to himself as he changed his direction to the cage. He brushed past the people in the crowd and hurried over to the cage, getting a bit happy that he was finally gonna find Wonho and end this whole thing. 

But the only problem was that as soon as he got to the cage, he wasn't there. 

The only person who was there was-

"Chanyeol?" Hyungwon said as he caught up to the cage, seeing that there weren't any security blocking him or anything like that. Chanyeol looked up from his spot and immediately stood up, walking towards Hyungwon and gripping the bars. 

"Hyungwon!" He exclaimed, "Thank fucking goodness." 

The snowy-haired boy just raised an eyebrow, "What's going on? Why are you in here and what happened to Wonho?" 

"Well for starters, Wonho and I came here to ambush Sehun because he was trying to take Changkyun away and send him off with Miss Palice who apparently got some weird ass voicemail from Kang this morning talking about how he wanted Changkyun." 

Hyungwons eyes widened. 

"B-but wait a minute...I thought Kang was dead?" 

Chanyeol looked up at him, "Wonho told you too?" 

"What? No, Changkyun told me this afternoon." 

Chanyeol's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, "W-wait...Changkyun's here?" 

"Yeah. We came to rescue Wonho, and also so he could kick his ass for leaving him hanging and not telling him about this." Hyungwon replied. 

And it's as if on cue, Chanyeol saw Changkyun running over to him. "Hyungwon! You found the cage!" 

Hyungwon looked over and saw Changkyun running, nearly losing his whole ass breath. Soon as he stood up straight, he looked into the cage and saw Chanyeol, and his eyes went fucking  _wide_. 

" _Chanyeol?!_ " He exclaimed, "What the fuck are you doing here?!" 

Chanyeol just furrowed his eyebrows, "I should be asking you the same fucking thing?! Have you lost your goddamn mind?!" 

Hyungwon was gonna say something, until he saw some other man run up to Changkyun, out of breath as well. 

It was Brian, "Jesus Christ Changkyun, you run fast as fuck! Did you find-" 

Brian paused as soon as he saw Hyungwon. And once the two looked eye contact, both their eyes widened as well. 

"Hyungwon!" Brian exclaimed. 

"Brian!" Hyungwon exclaimed as well, "Wh-what the fuck--you're still  _alive_?!" 

"I should be saying the same thing to you!" Brian replied, furrowing his eyebrows. "All those  _years_! I've been worried sick about you and you've been alive this whole fucking time!" 

Hyungwon wanted to cry, he wanted to hug the buff boy, but for some reason, he felt so fucking pissed. "Y-you told me to run! So I did what you told me to do and ran for my fucking life! I've been struggling at living for so long, you could've at least tried to pitch in!" 

Changkyun's eyes widened, "W-wait...Brian's the guy who was your roommate? The one you fell in love with?" 

Hyungwon nodded angrily, "And I was devastated all my life thinking you were fucking dead!" 

"Well, it's not like I had much of a choice Hyungwon! After you left they took me away and made me a soldier. But some woman broke the code and helped us all escape and so I left and I thought I would find you again but so much happened in my life Hyungwon. So much happened in the world and I thought you were honestly dead! The way you are, I thought you took your own life." 

"Wow," Hyungwon huffed, "I'm honestly fucking offended that you think I'd kill myself over you." 

"Well I-" 

"Look this is all refreshing and shit but I'd like to get out of chains and this cage as well!" Chanyeol exclaimed. Changkyun looked around and spotted some keys. He picked them up and used the big one to undo the lock on the cage, freeing Chanyeol completely. Chanyeol sighed in relief, then held his hands out for Changkyun to undo the chains, but Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows. 

"No, not until you tell me where Wonho is!" He snapped. 

Chanyeol rolled his eyebrows, "What the fuck Changkyun? I'm trying to get to that point and if you undo these chains now, we can stop that weird ass Marilyn Monroe bitch from taking him away." 

Hyungwon looked over at him in confusion, "Wait what do you mean stop _her_ from taking him away?" 

"Some weird chick came into our cage, took Wonho with some weird ass superhuman strength of hers, and dipped. They probably left by now." Chanyeol replied and Hyungwon and Brian looked over at him in fear. 

And Changkyun's eyes  _darkened_. 

He tossed the keys at Brian, then brushed past him and Hyungwon. 

Hyungwon looked over at him worriedly. "Changkyun, where are you going?" 

"What does it look like? I'm gonna go save my man from some crazy ass bitch." He snapped, storming out of the casino. 

Hyungwon sighed, then looked at Brian and Chanyeol before chasing after Changkyun. Brian looked at Chanyeol, shrugging his shoulders and followed them as well. 

Chanyeol just sighed, following right behind them. "Soooo...y'all just gonna leave me chained up?" 

 

 

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we got 11 more chapters left yall annnnnd, i dont think yall ready for whats about to come when we reach chapter 30 :)

Changkyun went outside,  _so fucking fast_.

No one could even catch up to the boy because he ran so fast.

Honestly, it was hard to tell how he felt because he did snap matter of fact. Or well, Hyungwon assumed that he snapped soon as he heard that some bitch stole Wonho and is planning to go off somewhere with him. Probably drug him or whatever, and Wonho was probably helpless in this state.

Nonetheless, he still ran, running on all kinds of overwhelmed emotions. It was like, a bad mixture too because he was extremely pissed off about a lot of things, mainly Wonho leaving and going somewhere without him, getting kidnapped from some chick--basically a lot of things. Changkyun didn't even slow down when he ran past all the people and bumped them over. He honestly didn't even care, he just wanted to save his boyfriend.

Yeah, save his boyfriend and kick his ass.

He ran outside on the top floor, looking around to find some sort of clue or trace of Wonho but he was literally out of luck.

Had he lost them already? Yeah no, not on Changkyun's watch.

Eventually, the others had caught up to him, all of them out of breath.

"Ch-Chang-CHANGKYUN!" Chanyeol exclaimed, "DON'T EVER GO RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT AGAIN! I NEARLY DIED!"

But Changkyun wasn't even looking. He was trying his best to use his superhuman skills to track Wonho, or at least a boat. But they were completely out of his reach and it made him even more frustrated that he already was. And boy, a pissed off charged human experiment that's as strong as Changkyun was literally the  _worst fucking thing to deal with_.

"Where.." He started to say.

Brian raised an eyebrow, "Where's what Changkyun?"

"If you're looking for Wonho, they're probably far by now. I mean they left like 15 minutes ago." Chanyeol spoke up.

Changkyun groaned loudly as he ran his hands violently through his hair, "God fucking  _DAMMIT!"_

Everyone widened their eyes at the sudden, reaction. Especially Hyungwon, almost surprised to see Changkyun act so fucking pressed and just mad in general. It was kinda hot?

But Chanyeol just furrowed his eyebrows, "Hey! Watch your mouth okay!"

"I'm a fucking 20-year-old man who just lost his virginity to his boyfriend who decided to fucking play hero when I told his stubborn ass NOT too. I'm going through a lot right now so leave me alone!" Changkyun snapped right back, causing Chanyeol and Brian to step back in fear.

Hyungwon just blushed lightly, crossing his arms and smirked. "I like this new Changkyun I'm getting today-"

"Shut the fuck up Hyungwon."

Hyungwon held up his hands in defeat, backing up as well, "S-sorry."

Changkyun listened out to see if he could possibly hear a boat. Luckily, since it was so quiet, he could hear a boat's motor from a distance. And it was still pretty loud, which meant that girl probably didn't get too far, causing Changkyun to sigh in relief. He snapped his head back to the boys, and they all kinda jumped a little in fear of what Changkyun was gonna do, or say.

This  _new_ and  _assertive_ Changkyun wasn't something they could get used to.

"Brian, is there any spare boats around here?" He asked and the tall man tapped his chin to think for a second.

"Not that I know of." He replied and Changkyun just awed at that.

"We could always use my waveboat," Chanyeol chimed, "Wonho and I took it here because he left the keys to his jet ski at your hotel suite."

Changkyun shook his head, "Yeah I know. I took his jet ski when me and Hyungwon came here." Then he paused in the middle of his sentence, turning and glaring at Chanyeol, "How dare you go out and just go on some secret mission with  _my_ boyfriend and just not tell me or give me some kinda heads up?" 

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows, glaring at the boy in return, "Ohhhhh woooow, really? How dare you go out and have sex with Wonho?" 

"Ummm...he's my fucking boyfriend? Since when is my sex life any of  _your_ business? You literally fuck Baekhyun every night!"

"I'm your guardian Changkyun!" 

"And I'm a fucking  _grown ass man!"_

Changkyun and Chanyeol just continued to go back and forth, while Hyungwon and Brian kinda just stood there, shrugging their shoulders at the whole thing. It kinda wasn't helping their case because the girl probably got far with Wonho but y'know, go off. 

Brian chuckled lightly, "Well this is awkward. Should we be arguing too?" 

Hyungwon looked up at him, "Ah..no I'm good at holding in my anger towards you. I'll just wait until we get back to the cruise ship to yell at you because honestly, I don't have the patience for you at this point and time." 

"Well the feeling's mutual," Brian replied sharply. So sharp, Hyungwon could feel it, causing him to turn slowly and look up at Brian with this offended glance. Brian looked down at him, then crossed his arms, "What's with the look? I'm actually really mad at you Hyungwon." 

"Oh  _you're_ mad, huh? If you're so fucking pissed off at me why did you tell me to leave you then? Trying to play hero thinking I'll just come back and go  _ohhhh Briann~ I missed you sooooo much, baby!"_

Brian furrowed his eyebrows, "Well it would be nice to hear from you, y'know? Or even get the chance to look out for me and see if I'm still out there and  _alive_! But where did you go? You went off to work for some secret spy division without even thinking about me in the slightest!" 

"WERE YOU THINKING ABOUT ME BEFORE YOU WENT OFF WORKING FOR SEHUN?! No, because you were busy trying to live your life to the best of your ability and moving the fuck on! Which is what I was doing as well!" 

"Okay, so why are you mad?" 

"Because you left me!" 

"You left me first!" 

"You told me to leave you!" 

Sooner later,  _everyone_ was now arguing about little things. Things that weren't gonna save Wonho because he was probably somewhere else right now, maybe dying as we speak. But everyone was just going back and forth about sex lives and abandoning people. 

Changkyun just roared, grabbing everyone's attention. 

He sighed, "Look, us arguing about stupid shit isn't gonna save Wonho. We need to get Chanyeol's waveboat and find that fucking boat." 

The boys all nodded in response and Changkyun went on, "Here's the plan: Brian, you're driving the waveboat and we're all boarding it. We'll leave the jet skis here and get them  _after_ we get Wonho, they're not important right now. We're gonna try to catch up with that boat and as soon as we do, I'll knock the girl out, take Wonho, come back and get out jet skis, and go back to Plexus Cruise safely. Unless Brian, you have a problem with coming back to Plexus and ditching Sehun." 

All eyes were on Brian as he shook his head, "Nah, I'd like to come to Plexus and check it out." 

He tried smiling at Hyungwon, but the boy just turned his head, crossing his arms and huffing. 

Changkyun nodded, "Okay good. Now, any questions?" 

"Yeah...can I get these chains off now-" 

"No questions? Okay good, let's go." Changkyun ordered, heading towards the back where he knew Chanyeol's waveboat was located. Brian and Hyungwon followed him, Chanyeol did too, but he was just even more annoyed now knowing that he wasn't gonna get his chains taken off anytime soon. 

Changkyun was the first to spot the boat, going behind Chanyeol and taking his keys. Without hearing Chanyeol's constant yelling, Changkyun tossed the keys at Brian as they ran in the boat. Brian started the boat immediately once everyone was in, and before they knew it, they were off in the direction Changkyun told them to go. He was following the sound of the engine of the other boat, and the more Brian drove towards it, the louder it got. Changkyun commanded Brian to drive faster, and Brian followed, going at the fastest speed he could possibly go at. Hyungwon and Chanyeol were on the sides of the boat, looking at almost every part of the ocean to find Wonho, but there was honestly no luck. 

No matter what direction they went in, they honestly saw no sight of Wonho.

"Changkyun it's no use!" Hyungwon replied from the back, "He's literally out of our sight." 

Chanyeol nodded, "Yeah, I've looked in literally every single part of this ocean and I can't find him for shit. In fact, all I see is this weird ass Barbie Life In The Dreamhouse looking boat." 

Hyungwon and Changkyun ran over to where Chanyeol was, knocking him down and saw it. At about 7 feet west, they saw a bubbly pink colored boat. And when they enhanced their vision, they saw a girl giggling to herself as she turned and faced some guy, immediately sitting in his lap. 

 _Wonho's_ lap. 

Changkyun gritted his teeth, "There it is." 

"Yeah holy shit, and what a whore. Good thing I'm gay." Hyungwon replied, snickering to himself. 

Chanyeol sat up, trying to get a good look but his vision wasn't as good as Hyungwon's and Changkyun's considering their condition. So it kinda took him a while to see the ship as well as the girl and Wonho. 

"Ah, I see." He said, "They're kinda far though and I don't think we'll be able to make it." 

"Bullshit!" Changkyun exclaimed, throwing everyone off guard  _once again_. 

Hyungwon just tsked, "The more you curse you sound an awful lot like Wonho and it's very sad." 

"Shut the fuck up Hyungwon." 

Hyungwon held his hands up in defeat once more, "Sorry sorry." 

Changkyun turned to Brian, "Brian! Is there any way you can turn this boat in their direction?" 

Brian kinda gave them this concerning look, "Um...I kinda used up our gas to speed us up here. We honestly don't have enough to chase her and hurry up to where we need to be." 

"Plus my boat doesn't make straight turns." Chanyeol added, "It can only go a certain way. You can't just turn it in a certain direction Changkyun." 

"Well, you should've programmed your boat better." Changkyun shot back. 

Chanyeol just looked at him, kinda offended, "Okay this hot and bothered attitude is not a good look on you." 

But Changkyun just ignored that, looking far at the girl and Wonho. It looked like she had stopped the boat, so she was probably doing something awful to him. How dare she? Just come up on Wonho like he's some  _guy_ she can just have. Obviously, Wonho is hot as fuck and that only means he's taken. 

And he  _is_ , by Changkyun himself! 

Changkyun was already upset at this whole thing, and Wonho was sure gonna have a piece of his fucking mind when this whole thing was over. Right now, he just had to figure out how the hell he was gonna get on that boat. 

He could honestly try swimming there, but it was night time and the water was kinda chilly. If only Chanyeol had some sort of catapult or sling to sling him across the water so he could land like Superman and save Wonho. But he looked around and saw that there wasn't anything that could through him across. He would ask Brian to throw him, but Brian was already driving so he couldn't even pitch in. 

And Chanyeol was handcuffed, which only left Hyungwon. 

He turned to Hyungwon, giving him this look that caused Hyungwon to get visibly scared. 

"Throw me," Changkyun said, and Hyungwon just raised an eyebrow, blushing a little bit.

"I'm sorry...can you run me by that again?" 

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows, "You heard me, I want you to throw me on that boat." 

"Ch-Changkyun, n-no! I'm not gonna throw you on that boat. It's 8 feet and you're not gonna make it. Plus I'm not strong enough to throw you across." 

"C'mon Hyungwon! You are strong enough, I mean you have enough muscle to pick me up if you wanted to, you're just too scared!" 

Hyungwon's blush got visibly redder as he furrowed his eyebrows. Seriously, why was he getting sexually frustrated right now at Changkyun's sudden attitude today? 

"I-I'm not scared!" He stammered, "I just  _know_ for sure that I can't throw you over there. I don't wanna risk hurting you either. Because God knows if I hurt you, whenever we get Wonho back, he's gonna fucking kill me and I'm not gonna have me killing you be on my conscience-" 

Hyungwon immediately stopped soon as Changkyun's hand met his cheek. It was a loud ass clap, and the slap only left a big ass mark on Hyungwon's left cheek. He was,  _surprised_ , and looked down at Changkyun who was even more pissed that he already was. 

"Listen, you fucking  _bitch_ ," He started, "You're gonna get your fucking shit together and throw me 8 feet across this fucking ocean right the fuck now. Your strength is just like mine and you know it! So quit being a bitch, pick me up, and throw me like the trash I am!" 

It was silent, as Chanyeol and Brian looked over at Changkyun, completely fucking astonished. Hyungwon was surprised too, but he was kinda more aroused than astonished. Or maybe he was just both but y'know.

Then he furrowed his eyebrows slowly, "Alright then.  _Bitch_." 

Before Changkyun knew it, Hyungwon had picked him up, bridal style. Then he lifted him higher, swinging him back a little bit then threw him forward, using all his strength to get the boy across. And Changkyun fucking flew at a fast ass motion, and the closer he got to the boat, the more he prepared himself to land. 

**-**

"When I kissed you back there," She replied, coming close to him. She caressed his biceps as she continued to talk, "I gave you this lovely little pill. You know, melatonin? It's a drug that puts you to sleep and I literally  _run_ on those pills."

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows, "What the hell...how do you live on them?"

Mina sighed, plopping right back on to his lap again. "I live on a  _lot_ of things. A lot of chemicals and shit, especially back at Miss Palice's club, these grown men try to give me these pills but I'm kinda immune to them because I take even more dangerous drugs already. It's kinda funny when you think about it."

Wonho was still in the reality, but he wasn't sure if he heard that correctly.

She  _ran_ on pills? Or no--chemicals?

So is that why she was able to pull Wonho up so easily? She's basically like a superhuman project that runs on deadly chemicals that could most likely kill her. Almost like-

"Oh no." Wonho said lowly, because he understood now.

Suddenly, the boat shook up violently.

As if someone jumped on to the boat, the front part of it at least. Mina and Wonho directed their attention whatever it was that shook the boat from the front.

Or rather,  _who_. 

Wonho almost didn't wanna believe his eyes when he saw them. And perfect timing too.

"Excuse me," They said, a bit of sass in their tone, "But what in the  _fuck_ are you doin' in the boat with my man?"

It was Lim Changkyun, in the flesh. 

A wide ass smile just drew across Wonho's face as he saw him, in all his glory. 

Changkyun, just standing on the roof of the boat, looking fucking pissed as ever, but fucking hot as shit too. Especially the shorts he was wearing, they fit his curves in  _all_ the right places. 

Mina furrowed his eyebrows, " _Your_ man? I'm sorry, I don't know if I hurt that correctly. You might be a little illiterate, as well as delusional. Don't worry sis, it's okay you can most definitely get a taste once I'm done with him." 

Changkyun just placed his hands on his hips, and _my God_ he just looked so fucking sexy when he was pissed, Wonho nearly wanted to fucking rip the chains off and just grab him. Or maybe it was just an after sex thing and Changkyun just had some sort of weird glow that made him stand out and seem more sexier than he was? 

Ah well. 

" _I'm sorry_ , but not really." Changkyun snickered bitterly, "Who the  _fuck_ are you?" 

Mina furrowed her eyebrows, "Who the  _fuck_ are  _you_?" 

Changkyun just got even more offended, "I asked you first!" 

"I asked you second!" Mina shot right back. 

It was silent for a second, and Wonho tilted his head, "Wait a second..you two don't know each other?" 

"I've never seen this girl in my entire life!" Changkyun exclaimed. 

Mina huffed, "Neither have I!" 

Then Wonho raised an eyebrow, "But...you two literally look just alike..." 

Both of them snapped their heads at him, shutting up Wonho completely because it looked as if he was gonna get his ass beat. But as soon as they did that, it only showed their resemblance even fucking more which really made Wonho's eyebrows raise to the bare minimum. 

Because Mina and Changkyun looked  _exactly_ alike. 

Mina just shook her head, standing up straight. "Look, I don't know who you are and why you're here but it's time for you to leave. I'd like to get to my fucking island and have fun with my new fuckbuddy here and you're in the way!" 

Changkyun just squinted his eyes, "No fucking way sister, that  _man_ is  _mine_." 

Wonho wasn't sure what got him the most. The fact that Changkyun called Mina  _sister_ , even in a sarcastic and offensive kinda way, or the fact that he full out said that he was his. For the longest Wonho's been saying how Changkyun was all his, and just hearing him say that Wonho belonged to him was somewhat refreshing and made Wonho's inside a little jiggly. 

He felt like a little girl, and he couldn't help but grin at the boy even though he wasn't even paying attention to him at all. 

"You don't get it boy," Mina sneered, "You see, he failed a task to turn in Lim Changkyun to Sehun." 

Changkyun widened his eyes, then glared, looking directly at Wonho. "Y'don't say." 

Wonho just swallowed really hard. 

Mina giggled, "Yeah...he went on and on saying how the boy was already dead and Sehun was so fucking pissed because the point was to give the Lim boy to Sehun so Sehun could give him to Miss Palice so she could deliver him to Master Kang." 

Changkyun's facial expression slowly changed and became more fearful, "Wh-what?" 

"Yeah, we were supposed to give the Lim boy back to his father so Miss Palice could get her money. Wonho tried to go back and forth about how Kang was dead, but of course no one listened to him and they all got into some big fight leading Wonho to get put into that lovely big cage." Mina went on as if it was just a cute ass fairytale. "Then Sehun said that Miss Palice could take Wonho away and do whatever, but Miss Palice just declined and told me I could take him. And now here we are!" 

Changkyun looked over at Wonho, both of them looking at each other with unsure fear on their faces. It was almost like they were just talking to each other telepathically and they instantly knew what the other was thinking. Leaving Mina alone, looking at both of them and the looks on their faces. 

She frowned, pushing Changkyun forcefully. "Hey! Stop making goo-goo eyes at my sex toy and beat it!" 

Changkyun  _almost_ got pushed off the boat, but luckily he was able to maintain himself. He just gave Mina one last look before glaring at her and kicking her off the boat. Soon as she fell in the water, Changkyun jumped in the boat. 

Wonho just whistled, "Oh wowie Kyun, didn't think you'd kick her off." 

He just chuckled, but Changkyun wasn't chuckling in the slightest. In fact, Changkyun was still pissed, but he just gave Wonho this soft glare. Wonho noticed and sighed, looking down. 

"Look Changkyun, I-" 

"Why didn't you tell me about Sehun?" The smaller boy replied, getting closer to Wonho. 

Wonho looked up to see his pissed off glare, as well as his soft look. He honestly looked so hurt right now, but Wonho just couldn't understand why. 

"I wanted to make sure you were safe Kyun. I couldn't risk you getting hurt, especially by him. You had absolutely no idea what he was capable of or what he wanted from you-" 

"Well I wouldn't have known! You didn't tell me!" 

Changkyun crossed his arms, turning away from Wonho. 

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows, "Are you seriously mad at me right now? Changkyun for fucksake, I was trying to make sure you were safe! You just killed your dad and you had a lot of more shit to worry about than fucking Sehun. I handled it on my own okay-" 

"No, you didn't. You may  _think_ you did, but you most certainly didn't. Instead, you decided to grab Chanyeol, come all the way out here and fight Sehun, get your ass all tied up and kidnapped by some weird ass girl." Changkyun shot back, facing Wonho again. "Wonho if you would've told me this situation could've been handled already." 

"I just wanted to protect you Kyun. You're always worrying about stuff, including me and for once I wanted to just release the stress and save your ass! I brought Chanyeol along with me because he was the one who told me that Sehun was after you, so we came here and tried telling Sehun that you were dead so he could stop looking for you. Changkyun, we had it under control-" 

"Yeah sure...you  _certainly_ had it under control if it left you and Chanyeol in chains." 

Wonho's eyes widened, "Why are you so pissed? I did this for you!" 

"That's what I'm sick of!" Changkyun exclaimed, "I'm sick of you trying to save me and play hero just for me! I'm sick of you hiding this stuff from me Wonho, I really just want you to be upfront with me and tell me what's on your mind. Just be honest with me.." 

Wonho could see the boy looking like he was gonna cry, but he kinda sorta held in his tears. The way Changkyun said  _be honest with me_ almost sounded like when Chanyeol and Wonho were making up with each other earlier. 

When  _he_ wanted Chanyeol to be honest with him. Now the tables have turned. 

Wonho wanted to tell Changkyun every single fucking thing he possibly could, he really did. But he felt like if he did that, every bit of information he told to him would put him in danger. And Changkyun's been through enough in his life, so he didn't need any more controversy in his life, especially dealing with Wonho's messes alone. He wanted to protect this boy with his whole fucking life, Changkyun meant too much to him and he'd literally die if anything were to happen to him at all. 

That's why he kept all this stuff from him, he didn't want him to get hurt. All Changkyun's life he's gotten hurt, abused, lied to, just tossed like a fucking voodoo doll. Wonho wanted to do nothing more than relieve him of all that pain because he didn't deserve it. Changkyun was his treasure, his  _baby_ , he'd do anything to keep him safe. 

He just sighed, "I'm sorry...you're so important to me Kyun. You're my baby, my _fucking world_. I treat you like my treasure and try my hardest to protect you from those demons because you've been through so much. Honestly, you're always saving me...I wanted to return the favor." 

Changkyun turned to face him, seeing the older look a little down at his attempt in rescuing him go in vain. The smaller boy sighed to himself, walking over and sitting right in Wonho's lap. 

"I know you're scared of losing me," Changkyun started, slowly smiling, "But you're not the only one who's getting saved. Wonho, you're the main reason I'm even alive right now. From the moment you kidnapped me and showed me what it's like to live, to love. I've been in debt to you from day one." 

"Baby," Wonho said softly, "You don't have to be in debt to me because you brought color to my world. If anything, you saved my life even more than I saved yours." 

Changkyun chuckled lightly. "I don't think that's the case Wonho." 

Wonho just blew a raspberry and Changkyun giggled lightly. 

"I love you." Changkyun replied, and Wonho smiled. 

"I love you too, so fucking much you have no idea." Wonho said, coming closer to the boy's lips. 

The kiss was so slow, so soft, so powerful it sent a shock up both the boy's spines. Changkyun just held Wonho's face as they kissed more and more, it wasn't even lustful in the slightest. It was just a kiss that was pure love. Changkyun cute little giggles in between is what urged Wonho to go on and kiss him even harder, throwing the boy off-guard and causing him to whimper a little bit. 

He pulled away, "I'm still mad at you." 

Wonho giggled, "What? Okay princess, why are you mad?" 

"Well...I don't know. Today's been pretty weird for me in general, like I've just been feeling hot and-" 

"Bothered?" Wonho finished, and Changkyun's face was rosy red. 

"Y-yeah! I've been feeling like a girl on her period basically. All mean and shit, it's honestly not me at all. And then when I found out that you just left me after we literally just fucked that's what triggered me the most. I've just been going through it." 

Wonho snickered, "I'm sorry for leaving you after having sex Kyun. I didn't want to honestly because you were all warm, and comfortable, and naked-" 

"Because you made me sleep naked!" Changkyun nagged, slapping Wonho lightly. 

"Yeah because I thought, hey why not cuddle my cute and hot ass, small boyfriend! If I didn't have to leave for this whole thing, I honestly would've fucked you again." 

Changkyun blushed, looking away. "Sure you would. You were touching my ass all night as if you wanted to." 

"I just love your ass-" 

"What is up with this obsession with you and my ass?" 

"You're a cute ass hot ass  _thick_ ass kid with a great looking ass!" Wonho exclaimed, visibly flustered. "I mean, even in those fucking shorts you have on now, you don't understand how much I wanna just tackle you and kiss you everywhere." 

Changkyun just gave him this devilish look as he grabbed Wonho's shoulder, shaking his ass a little bit on what he believed to be Wonho's growing bulge. 

The man groaned, "You're fucking doing this on purpose." 

Changkyun giggled, "Serves you right. You could've owned this ass, but you dipped this morning." 

Wonho just furrowed his eyebrows as Changkyun giggled a bit more. 

"You're a fucking tease, and I hate you." 

"I know I'm a tease, and I think that's very sexy of me." 

The way that slurred off his tongue, he was honestly saying it like that shit was nothing. Like him being confident wasn't just hot but fucking sexy as shit and not turning Wonho on to the fucking max. 

He just rolled his eyes, "You're  _so_ fucking lucky I'm chained right now." 

"Wonho you could've broken out of those chains an hour ago." 

"I would have, but that girl drugged me and now I feel kinda weak." Wonho replied, "She gave me some kinda sleeping pill and I've been trying to fight it off this whole time." 

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, "Sleeping pill?" 

"Yeah, and she also said something about running on them as well as a lot of other deadly ass chemicals. She almost sounded like she was another human experiment." 

Soon as Wonho said that, Changkyun's eyes went completely wide. That girl who was just on the boat, apparently had some kind of connection with his father because she was an experiment herself. 

But how? She seemed more in control of her sanity, like Brian and Hyungwon. Plus she seemed very weak because Changkyun managed to kick her off the boat so fucking easily. It was also strange because, even though he was in denial about it first, she did look a lot like Changkyun. They were almost  _too_ identical it was scary, almost like they were twins. 

The boat had shaken up again, and Changkyun and Wonho turned their heads to face none other than Mina herself. Her hair was  _black_ , long, and wet, and her makeup, as well as her clothes, were incredibly filthy. The blonde hair she had on must've been the wig she was gripping on to. 

She tossed it in the water, glaring right at Changkyun as she cracked her neck. And it was almost as if her eyes got dark, looking as if she was ready to kill. 

Yeah, she was a human experiment alright. 

"She looked pissed," Wonho replied, and Changkyun just slapped him softly. 

Then he directed his attention to Mina as she entered the boat. He got off of Wonho, walking towards her. But before he could say anything, she punched him in the face. She punched him so fucking hard, then boy flew out the boat himself. Soon as that happened, Mina started the engine and drove off. She tried her best to get as far as possible, but she was out of luck when she saw Changkyun holding on to the end of the boat. 

He hopped back in, running towards her, his eyes darkened as well. 

"Oh shit." Wonho said to himself as he saw the two of them go at each other's throat. 

It was like watching another powerful ass god against an equally powerful god. The two of them were literally fighting, throwing each other off and dodging attacks forever and ever, it was crazy to see that none of them even got tired. The more aggressive Mina became, the more aggressive Changkyun became and they would just go head to head. It was almost like they were in sync the more they threw attacks at each other and it made Wonho realize something. 

Made him realize that the two of them didn't just look alike, they  _were alike_. They were almost in sync with each other as if they were twins. 

No scratch that, they  _were_ twins. 

Mina tried to kick Changkyun from up high, and she was successful when he was push back a bit. But he caught himself, sitting up and kicking her off to the side. When she fell, trying to catch her breath, Changkyun kicked her directly in the face, causing her to fall back a lot more. 

She winced, and Wonho's eyes widened. 

"Wait Kyun, you'll kill her!" 

Changkyun's eyes widened as he came back into reality, looking down at Mina's defeat state. He tried to kneel down and make sure she was okay as she wiped the blood off her nose, but she glared at him, slapping him harshly in the face. When he winced in pain, she stood up quickly, crossing her arms and pressing them against his neck. At least she would have, if Changkyun hadn't blocked it. 

But he wasn't in snap mode anymore, which meant he was back to his weak state again. 

He grunted as she pushed him against the boat's controls. 

"L-listen! Y-you don't have to do this, you don't wanna do this! P-please, just come back into reality!" Changkyun stammered, trying to unsubmit the girl, but she was already in too deep. The more he saw her darkened expression, the more he saw himself in her eyes. 

And it made a vision hit him. 

_"We're never gonna separate Kyunie! We're powa twins after all, mommy and daddy needs us both."_

_"You're right Seungie. I'm never gonna let you go, ever."_

Changkyun came back to reality as he gave Mina a sincere look. 

"Seungie?" He said softly, and suddenly Mina blinked back, looking at him with a surprised glare. 

"Wh-what?" 

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows a little, trying to focus on her face as well as get a better explanation in his vision. 

_"Mina's gonna be taken to a facility Kyun. You're never gonna see her again."_

_"B-but! No! You can't take Seungie away from me daddy! That's my sister!"_

"Seungie, y-you're my sister." Changkyun finally got out, and Mina's eyes became wide as her grip got more and more lose. 

She looked at Changkyun too, getting a small vision herself as she pulled away. 

_"I'm not gonna let them take me away from you! You're my brother Kyunie, I want us to stay together forever! Who cares what mommy and daddy think!"_

Changkyun sat up, looking dead at her. 

_"Seungie no! I won't let you take her!"_

_"Kyunie! L-let me go daddy, I want to be with Kyunie!"_

Tears just started shedding out of Mina's eyes. 

"Kyunie..." She said softly, "Is that you?" 

The more Changkyun looked at her directly, the more he realized that Wonho was right about them looking a lot. The more memories that flashed through his head of when they were kids, when Changkyun was born, he remembered someone else being in the house the same age as him but it was all a blur and he thought it was just his imaginary friend. 

But it wasn't. 

It was his  _long-lost twin sister_ , Jang Seungyeon. 

He blinked back a few tears as he came closer to her, "S-Seungie, y-you're alive..?" 

But Mina didn't even answer. Instead, she just sobbed loudly, running to the boy as he ran to her, hugging each other tightly. They were just there crying for ages, exchanging I love you and where have you been. 

And Wonho just sat there, his eyes wide fucking open. Mainly because he was right?

Changkyun pulled away first, caressing Mina's face, "I thought you were dead all these years! And m-my memory is such a blur, I'm j-just now remembering y-y-you and-" 

"I-it's okay! Me too, my memories all funky a-and I barely remember anything!" 

"Me too! I thought I was the only one who had their memories tampered with! And then I have these visions almost every night of the past and I've just been slowly remembering everything." 

Mina gasped really loudly, "Oh my fucking GOD! We are twins!" 

Changkyun just giggled and cried as he hugged her again. And she hugged him even tighter, crying as well. 

"Okay what kinda weird ass Parent Trap parody is this?" Wonho replied, breaking the silence. Then both looked over at him, and it suddenly shook him up because the fucking resemblance was  _incredible_. Honestly, how the hell did they not realize they were fucking twins before. 

Mina just sighed, "I feel horrible Kyun. And when Miss Palice said  _Lim Changkyun_ , it honestly sounded so fucking familiar. But I just pushed it off and didn't think too hard about it. Mainly because I didn't even need to worry about it." 

"It's fine Seungie! Honestly, I wouldn't blame you because you certainly didn't look familiar to me with all that makeup and that wig you had on." 

Mina looked down a little bit, removing her hands from Changkyun's shoulders. "Y-yeah...Miss Palice makes me wear all that stuff. I've honestly been her own personal dress-up doll for years. Taking endless pills and stuff and working for her, it honestly wasn't me living the time of my life." 

Changkyun awed at that, "How'd you even end up there anyway? Dad said he was gonna take you to a facility." 

Mina tsked, "Yeah, I was sent there. All I remembered was waking up in this neon colored hotel room. It was almost like an orphanage, but it wasn't. It was a child trafficking program, basically where all the... _extra_ children experiments got sent to. Dad sent me there to test my skills, and basically train my powers because my stamina was stronger than yours at the time." 

"Oh," Changkyun let out, "So what happened?" 

"I was getting tortured and treated like a lifeless doll. I fought, I served, I was like a bodyguard maid because people would always submit me and I'd immediately give in. Daddy said I was special because I was a girl, because I stronger but weaker." Mina replied, then anger started to boil, "I got raped Kyun." 

Changkyun's eyes widened, "Y-you got r-raped?" 

Mina nodded, "I got taken advantage of, literally all of it. And all because I was a girl. Sooner or later, I was sent away to Miss Palice in exchange for something because she said I was so pretty and she wanted me. She took me, changed my name, and made me her Barbie doll. And that became my life." 

Changkyun saw as Mina cried lightly, balling her fists. He brought her in closer as she cried, hugging her tightly. 

This whole time, he's been living his life all freely and happily catching a break, while his own fucking sister was still suffering. She had gone years and years on these drugs that these people put her on, dealt with all the sexual harassment, basically, she was trying her best to fucking survive. The world's been throwing constant shit at her and she's just been dealing with it with an iron fist all this time. 

All Changkyun could do was hold her close as she continued crying in his arms. 

When she stopped, Changkyun sighed. 

"I wish I had known about you. I wish my memories weren't so fucked up and that I remembered that you needed me." Changkyun replied softly. 

Mina shook her head, "It's okay Kyunie, you don't have to fight yourself for me. I've been fighting for my life and having these visions and honestly where I am now, I feel pretty lucky right about now. Lucky enough to be alive." 

Changkyun nodded, as he hugged her once more.

Then they pulled away and she looked over at Wonho, who was just watching the whole thing. 

"Hey! Don't look at me, I told you two that you two looked alike! And you should've seen the way you two were fighting! You guys were literally in sync it was like playing mortal kombat." 

Mina and Changkyun blinked for a few seconds, then looked back at each other. 

"Y'know, he's pretty hot but he's also kinda idiotic." Mina spat, and Wonho furrowed his eyebrows. 

"I know," Changkyun replied, then giggled, "That's my boyfriend." 

Mina's eyes became as wide as saucers. "No fucking way.  _That scrumptious looking meal_ is  _your_ boyfriend?" 

Changkyun nodded and Mina made a whole O shape with her mouth as she looked back at Wonho, who just raised an eyebrow. 

"How long have you two been together?" 

"I-it's been two months." 

"You guys make out and everything?" 

"Yeah." 

"Bathe together?" 

"Occasionally." 

"Have you two had sex yet-" 

"SEUNGIE PLEASE!" Changkyun exclaimed, but Mina was still fucking shocked as ever. 

Then a smirk flew across her face, "Soooo you two  _did_ have sex, am I right?" 

Changkyun just rolled his eyes and Mina just giggled lightly. 

While she was laughing, Wonho had remembered something, "Wait a minute, you said that Miss Palice changed your name right?" 

Mina slowly stopped giggled as she nodded, "Correct. My name was Jang Seungyeon before she changed it to Mina Palici." 

Changkyun hissed a bit at the name, "Ew...Mina sounds gross." 

"Oh jeez tell me about it. I've kinda been good at playing the role of a barbie doll for years that it's not even an act anymore. Which is kinda sad." Seungyeon replied, looking a little down. 

Then Changkyun tapped his chin, getting a big ass idea. 

"Seungie! How would you like to come back to Plexus with us?" he chirped and she raised an eyebrow. 

"What's a Plexus?" 

"Plexus is this secret spy division that's ran by our leader, Xervia. She wanted to take down our parents as well as make the world a better place and end that human experiment bullshit. I've literally been there for 8 months and it's the best thing that's ever happened to me." 

Seungyeon nodded as she became excited, "That's so cool! How'd you get there anyway? I'm pretty sure that dad didn't just let you go so easily." 

Changkyun pointed directly at Wonho, and the man started to become a lot more fearful of what he as about to say. 

_Don't you say it Kyun, don't you fucking say it-_

"My boyfriend kidnapped me." 

 _Goddammit,_ Wonho thought as he saw Seungyeon's expression change. 

"Y-you kidnapped him?!" She growled, shaking up Wonho a little bit. Especially her glare, it was even more deadlier than Changkyun's. 

He swallowed hard, "I-it's a long story! Kyun, why'd you tell her that?!" 

She just huffed, holding Changkyun close to her chest and glaring at Wonho. The older male just rolled his eyes as Changkyun giggled nervously. 

**-**

The boat ride back was kinda,  _interesting_. 

Soon as Seungyeon and Changkyun were done making up, Seungyeon had driven her boat back to meet up with Chanyeol's waveboat. Hyungwon, Chanyeol, and Brian were all confused at first, especially when Changkyun told them everything that had happened and the thing about Seungyeon being his twin. They didn't wanna believe it, but judging by her facial features, they could already tell that they were related. 

Brian had to meet Wonho, who was kinda confused on who he was and where the fuck he came from. And especially why Hyungwon was so flustered every time they talked and had small arguments, but he just ignored it and didn't bother looking further into it. But other than all the weird ass confusion and awkward introductions, it was a calm ride back to the cruise ship. 

They went back to the club to get the jet skis and Seungyeon and Changkyun drove them, kinda sorta racing each other back to Plexus's cruise ship and just having a good old time like the good old days. Wonho, who was finally freed of the chains thanks to Seungyeon, even though he almost wasn't freed, watched the whole interaction and smiled. Seeing Changkyun so happy, seeing him so at peace with his life, it was certainly refreshing. 

It made him think of what he said about being honest with him though. 

Wonho knew that he wanted to keep him safe and make sure he was alive, but it wasn't worth it if Changkyun was just hurt at the fact that he was justing keeping this important shit from him. He had the right to know no matter what he was going through, and Wonho knew that. He wasn't just some little whiny kid, he was a grown ass man who was ready to handle shit head on. 

They finally made it back to Plexus and everyone just walked off. Chanyeol, Hyungwon, Brian, and Seungyeon were all having some weird ass debate about the significance of the Fred Movie series as they walked away, leaving Changkyun and Wonho all alone. The couple walked to their suite, and Changkyun yawned immediately, walking in his room as Wonho shut the door behind them. 

The smaller boy plopped on the bed, kicking off his shoes exhaustingly, stretching to the greatest extent. 

"I'm so fucking tired. Today was honestly the most interesting day of my life." 

Wonho giggled as he walked inside, "Today of all days? I honestly think any day at Plexus is interesting for you." 

Changkyun groaned, "It honestly is. I can't get a break nowadays." 

Wonho sighed, as he sat on the end of the bed. "Yeah...and the whole point of this day was for everyone to get a break after yesterday." 

Changkyun grumbled, glaring at Wonho, "Yeah, and I'm still mad at you." 

"Oh my fucking god." Wonho replied, turning to face Changkyun as he softly rubbed the boy's hips, "You're never gonna forget about this day, are you?" 

"I just feel very petty towards you right now." Changkyun huffed, crossing his arms. "That's all." 

Wonho snickered, "Oh really? Well...baby, I'm all yours and I would like to know how I can make it up to you." 

Changkyun tapped his chin for a second, thinking of something for a second. Then he got on his knees, pulling Wonho more and more in the bed. Wonho just looked up at him, his hands still going up and down Changkyun's hips as the boy placed his hands on Wonho's broad shoulders, still thinking. 

"I want you to kiss me." Changkyun requested it, and at Changkyun's sudden request, Wonho came closer as Changkyun lowered himself for Wonho's lips to meet his in a warm kiss. It literally took his breath away, Changkyun cupped Wonho's lips as he kissed harder and harder, causing Changkyun to open his mouth a bit more for Wonho's tongue to clash with his. 

Before he knew it, Wonho's hand rested on his back as he pushed Changkyun back against the pillows, still attacking his lips and sending the boy in an endless heaven that made his head dizzy. Changkyun's cute little moans within the kiss is what urged Wonho to button his shirt, opening it slowly and exposing the boy's bare chest. Wonho pulled away slowly, resting in between Changkyun's legs as he looked at him with his hazy eyes. 

His cute little look of love. 

"You didn't even let me finish." Changkyun giggled and Wonho giggled as well. 

"You were taking forever slowpoke. You better say what you want faster cutie." 

Changkyun slapped Wonho's chest softly as he laughed away. "W-Wonho that's not fair! You asked me what you could do to make it up to me, big meanie." 

Wonho stopped giggling a little and sighed, "Okay okay baby. I'm sorry, what do you want me to do?" 

"You know all that stuff you said about loving me? I want you to show me." 

Wonho raised an eyebrow, "All the stuff I've said about loving you? You want me to express it?" 

Changkyun nodded slowly, "Pleasure me." 

The words  _pleasure me_ slurred off his tongue so smoothly, he didn't even need to tell Wonho twice. 

He just smiled as he nodded, rising up to Changkyun's level and kissing his neck. Changkyun moaned in an instant as he felt Wonho's soft lips on his neck and collarbone. He could literally feel himself lose all kinds of control of his mind and soul when Wonho kissed all over him. It was all pure love that he was receiving, especially when Wonho left cute kisses behind his ears. Then when they trailed all over his chest and stomach, Changkyun just felt himself get weak, and a bit ticklish. 

He could see Wonho smile as he kissed the boy all over, it's what made the moment even more softer than it already was. 

Changkyun just giggled lightly every time, gripping Wonho's hair as he just kissed all over him, making him feel so special. Literally no one could make him feel more special that Wonho and that was a fact. No one was possible of making Changkyun lose all control or even making him all soft and sensitive than Wonho. He was like a pro at it at this point. He started to pull the boy's shorts down, as well then went right to his thighs. 

"A massage would be nice." Changkyun spat out. He saw Wonho slowly pick his head up, raising his eyebrows. 

"You just keep pushing it." He groaned as Changkyun giggled. 

Wonho removed his shirt immediately, standing on his knees and lifting Changkyun's leg up to massage it. Changkyun tried his best to hide his moans, but he honestly couldn't when Wonho started to apply the lotion to his legs, massaging them as he rubbed it all over him. Changkyun just enjoyed Wonho's hands all over him, touching him this softly, it made him feel all girly and comfortable. All the stress that was built up in him had vanished completely and he just let Wonho do his work with delivering as much as he could. 

He even massaged his feet too, ignoring the constant giggling from Changkyun. 

But that's all you heard all night, Wonho and Changkyun just flirting back and forth as Wonho pleasured Changkyun the best way he possibly could. Honestly, if they both weren't dead tired, they'd most definitely take another bath together if they could. But despite all the love they expressed to each other, this was also them being sleepy as hell and having some lazy ass love session. 

Lazy or not, it was relaxing and Changkyun loved it. 

"I think I'm gonna sleep with clothes on tonight." Changkyun replied, and Wonho awed at that. 

"You can at least not wear pants. Believe it or not, your ass was actually comforting me and stopping me from having nightmares." 

"Wonho, my ass isn't a stuffed animal." 

Wonho let out his cute puppy dog eyes and Changkyun just sighed. He got up, removing his shirt and putting on one of Wonho's t-shirts, stripping off his underwear. Then he walked over to the bed, getting warm in the covers. 

"Happy?" He said, facing Wonho. 

Wonho grinned, getting in the covers as well, placing his hands rightfully on Changkyun's ass. 

"Yes," Wonho replied, kissing the boy's forehead. "Very happy." 

Changkyun smiled, his lips meeting Wonho's in yet another soft kiss. 

They pulled away and Wonho smiled, "I love you." 

Changkyun hummed, "Say it again." 

Wonho pulled him closer, kissing him passionately, "I love you." 

" _Again_." Changkyun sorta slurred, sounding more or so like a whine with the way he was feeling after Wonho kissed him the last time.

Wonho kissed him again, "I love you." 

And  _again_ , "I love you." 

 _And again,_ " _I fucking_ love you." 

"I love you too." Changkyun let out, his voice soft.

He ended up hovering over Changkyun this time, looking into the boy's eyes. 

No words left their mouths as they looked up at each other, gazing into each other's eyes. 

Except Changkyun's 

" _Touch me more_." He said softly, and Wonho smiled as he met the boy's lips once more.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're so in love i can't ;( 
> 
> also, can u imagine having a twin you never knew you had oOF


	30. Chapter 30

_Lim Medina was pregnant with two children at the same time, twins._

_She had only planned to have one child, and she only wished for one child, shit, she begged for it. She said if she had a son, it would be more fortunate for her and she would be able to value him more. Having a girl would be nothing but a big ass mistake._

_"If I ever had a girl, she would do nothing but grow up to be a beautiful fool. A sweet, beautiful, silly fool." Medina said._

_But just her luck, she was born with fraternal twins. One boy, one girl, and she was completely frustrated. She pushed the girl off to the side and only held the baby boy close. Everyone told her she was cold-hearted for not being grateful to have both a boy and a girl, but she didn't listen. She would go on and on about how she didn't want that girl around her at all, and she would do nothing but grow up to be some man's servant with no relevance at all._

_She was worthless._

_That's all Seungyeon grew up hearing. How worthless she really was and how she wasn't needed at all. Almost everytime her and her mother encountered each other, and when Seungyeon tried to be a powerful little girl she knew she could be, Medina pushed her right back down and told her she couldn't do the shit she wanted to do._

_And Seungyeon took all that shit in and became **exactly** what Medina said she was. A worthless, silly, beautiful fool. _

_She watched as her parents spoiled Changkyun when they were younger, and it just made her feel small. But what really got her the most when they literally treated her like she didn't even exist. All Seungyeon would do was wonder why she was being treated like this. Why was Changkyun so special?_

_Why did mommy hate her, but love Changkyun?_

_It didn't make sense._

_Seungyeon would try her hardest and act just like Changkyun most times, and the boy noticed and told her all she had to do was be herself and she would be okay. But she just ignored that shit and continued trying to live up to her mother's expectations._

_But no matter what she did, it all went in vain. So she just gave up at all costs, just said fuck trying to be perfect knowing damn well it would do nothing but make her feel even lesser than she already felt._

_On the night of her first Christmas Eve, at the age of 4, she walked alone to the human experimental service building. She walked in there and went into her room, examining it as well as her own personal neckbrace. The more she examined it, the more she started to realize a lot of stuff._

_The more she started to see how little her existence meant to her parents. She was only brought into this world to serve them whenever they needed her, just be their weapon and fight all these battles. All **their** battles. _

_Tears started to fall down her cheeks as she opened the neckbrace, turning it on to full power, and placed it on her neck. Soon as she locked it on, she closed her door and laid in her bed._

_"I-I'm gonna be strong m-mommy..." she said as she started to fall asleep. "I-I promise...I-I'll m-make you and daddy proud."_

_And it was literally like this for **days**. _

_No one ever wondered why she wondered out of the house at night, they just let her be because Medina said she didn't care where Seungyeon had gone. And every night, Seungyeon would just get sicker, and bitter, and **sicker**. No one noticed her change in behavior or why she was suddenly so quiet, or even why she stayed locked in her room. _

_Only one who ever started to pay attention to her, was Changkyun._

_He'd sometimes ask her where she was going and she'd just lie and say downstairs so he wouldn't get suspicious and tattle on her. But it's not like their mother would even care, nor would their dad._

_Then one night,_

_"Where do you go every night Seungie?"_

_Seungyeon paused as she turned around and saw Changkyun standing on the other side of the hallway._

_She furrowed her eyebrows, "Kyunie, what are you doing up so late?"_

_"I was just catching up on some shows since it's been a while since I've watched TV. Daddy never lets me stay up and watch TV or play video games anymore because I'm always working." The little boy replied, yawning a bit._

_Seungyeon just rolled her eyes at that. **You should be lucky you're even getting so much attention**_ **.**

_"Well you should go back to sleep Kyunie, it's important that you get proper sleep you know. Dad's gonna be pretty mad at you..and Mommy...she's-"_

_"Mommy's not here." Kyun replied bluntly, "She left for America today, remember?"_

_Of course Seungyeon remembered. She continuously told her to stay in her room the whole time._

_She just smiled weakly, "Well Daddy's gonna be mad Kyunie....and you don't wanna make Daddy mad."_

_Changkyun looked down, "I already make Daddy mad. I feel like an outcast in this house...Mommy says she loves me, but it's just weird. I feel like they're lying to us.."_

_**They are lying to us Changkyun, our purpose in this family was to be their own personal slaves.**  
_

_Seungyeon felt so bad that Changkyun didn't know as much as she found out. She got as much information as she possibly could every day she stayed in the hospital, but never told Changkyun anything because she felt like he'd turn her in one day._

_She wasn't gonna take that risk ever, and she certainly wasn't gonna do that now._

_"Kyun," She said, her voice stern and it kinda woke the boy up and startle him a bit. "Go to bed."_

_The boy gave her this look of concern, then the five-year-old finally sighed in defeat, walking off._

_"Be careful Seungie." Changkyun said softly, and Seunyeon nodded as she waved to him. Then waited until he was gone to rush off outside. Little did she know, Changkyun silently followed her and saw that she had gone into the hospital behind their house._

_He watched in confusion as she ran right in there peacefully. It wasn't time for their check-ups or even for their appointments, so why was she going in there._

_As soon as he walked in, he saw her enter her room. He hid behind the door to see her examining a weird looking object and was kinda confused. Especially when she put all kinds of drugs and chemicals inside, even one that looked like it could kill her._

_His eyes widened when he saw her getting ready to place it on her neck and he ran in, tackling her to the ground._

_Seungyeon looked up at him in confusion, as well as anger, "K-Kyunie! What are you doing-"_

_"What are **you** doing?!"  Changkyun exclaimed, "Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?!" _

_Seungyeon just continued to stare at him in silence, then looked away with so much regret._

_Great, so much for keeping this a secret._

_"S-Seungie, this is so freaking dangerous. These are the dangerous liquids that Daddy uses for his weapons!" He exclaimed, and Seungyeon looked up at him again as he said that word._

_**Weapons.**  _

_"That's what we are, aren't we?" She said lowly, but Changkyun could still hear her._

_His eyes widened, "Wh-what are you talking about?"_

_She looked at him as he looked down at her, her expression was so dark, Changkyun couldn't even read what she was thinking._

_"We're weapons." Seungyeon spat, "Kyunie, Mommy and Daddy never wanted us. They only created us so we could become their human shields and destroy every single thing they want us to."_

_Changkyun was just trying to take in every word, but he couldn't because he was just so lost and confused._

_Seungyeon went on as she grabbed the neckbrace, "You know when Daddy puts your collar on you? He says it's gonna make you feel better but it does nothing but make you sleepy? It's a neckbrace, and it does nothing but put all these drugs and chemicals in you to make you less human every single day."_

_Changkyun looked at her in fear, "Y-you're lying..."_

_Seungyeon shook her head, "I'm not Kyunie."_

_But Changkyun just got up, backing away slowly. The boy was visibly scared, he didn't even wanna believe half the words leaving her mouth._

_Mommy and Daddy didn't love them?_

_Daddy was only using them to kill people?_

_No, it was just cruel, and they would never do that._

_"D-Daddy would never do that Seungie! You're lying!"_

_Seungyeon furrowed her eyebrows, "I'm not lying! Kyunie, I come here every single night and get injected with these so I can become stronger and worthy of his time! I did all this so D-Daddy and Mommy could love me and show me some care without throwing me out! I did this so they could treat me like how they treat you! I fight every day, inject this stuff in me so I can be as powerful as you! I-I just.."_

_The little girl got on her knees as she cried, "I...I just want to be loved....even i-if Mommy and Daddy don't really love us and they only use us. I don't care, even the smallest bit of attention would do.."_

_Changkyun watched her as she cried, unsure of what to say or how to approach her. She just cried, balling up on the floor and cried. The boy would admit, he would peep his parents mentioning some stuff about a big important weapon or even overheard his dad say a lot of confusing stuff that made no sense._

_It was, very scary, and what Seungyeon had said was starting to make a lot of sense._

_They're parents never loved them, their parents were only using them._

_He sighed as he walked over to her, kneeling down and hugging her tightly. She stopped crying slowly as she hugged him right back._

_"Kyunie?" She said weakly, and Changkyun looked down at her. "Y-you're not gonna tell Daddy or Mommy about this..a-are you?"_

_Changkyun shook his head, "No, of course not. You can trust me Seungyeon..we're twins and we're supposed to be looking out for each other."_

_"I-I know...I was just always scared that you'd tell Daddy and Mommy about I was doing."_

_"No," Changkyun said softly, looking at her, "If anything...Mommy never cared about what you were doing, Daddy didn't either. But me, I cared a lot..."_

_Seungyeon looked down. "I'm sorry Kyunie."_

_Changkyun just smiled slightly as he hugged her once more, "It's okay. Just don't scare me like that ever again."_

_"Okay, I promise I won't." She said softly, hugging him back. Then she saw Changkyun frown as they pulled apart and tilted her head to the side. "What's wrong Kyunie?"_

_"N-nothing, I just feel like Mommy and Daddy are gonna separate us." The little boy said looking as if he was gonna cry._

_Seungyeon just scrunched up her nose and stood up, punching the air._ _"We're never gonna separate Kyunie! We're powa twins after all, Mommy and Daddy needs us both."_

_Changkyun just widened his eyes as he watched her become so happy. It was she was instantly filled with hope, and it made his eyes sparkle._

_"Plus!" She began as she gave Changkyun a determined glare, then she smiled, "I'm not gonna give up on you."_

_And when she said that, Chankun felt his whole entire world light up with hope. So much **hope** , it made him smile. _

_"You're right Seungie. I'm never gonna let you go, ever." he said, earning a smile from her in return._

**_-_ **

Changkyun opened his eyes swiftly once more as he woke up. For some reason, he felt that peaceful feeling all over again, same feeling he got yesterday when he woke up. Like some much weight was off his shoulders and he could finally breathe. 

He turned around and looked up, smiling.  

It was Wonho, sleeping peacefully right next to him,  _finally_. 

Chankyun finally got what he had wanted, to make love with him and wake up the next day, looking at him as he slept and cuddled with the boy. He saw the movies and wondered what it would've been like when the lovers had sex and then woke up in the morning to just turn and look at each other in bed, exchanging soft hellos and I love yous, as well as kisses. 

And he treasured this moment more than anything. 

He treasured every moment of last night, from the soft kisses, great massage, and even the soft sex. 

He just treasured it all,  _Wonho's entire_ existence. He just loved him so much, and there wasn't anything in this world that was ever gonna stop him or tell him otherwise. Changkyun loved him, and that's all that mattered. 

He slowly booped Wonho's nose with his finger and then giggled as the man shook his head a little bit in response. 

Then Wonho opened his eyes slowly only to wake up to Changkyun adorable little smile. 

"Good morning cutie," He replied lowly as he closed his eyes again. 

Changkyun scooted closer towards him as Wonho pulled him in, cradling the boy. 

"Good morning," Changkyun replied softly, closing his eyes back too. "How'd you sleep?" 

Wonho rested his chin on top Changkyun's head as he pulled the boy a lot closer, "I'm certainly thanking Seungyeon for giving me that sleeping pill." 

Changyun laughed at that, "Why? If anything I'm kinda upset that she did that. We had lazy sex last night." 

"Yeah but it was cute," Wonho sneered, kissing Changkyun's forehead. "I love being gentle with you. I'd rather go gently than pound you like a wild animal." 

"M-maybe I like when you go hard." 

Wonho's eyes widened as he looked down at him, "Changkyun what?" 

Changkyun blushed, "I-I like it when you're rough. I mean, don't get me wrong I love it when you're gentle with me too...literally any way you treat me makes me feel like-" 

"A dangerous woman?" Wonho replied, and Changkyun pushed away, glaring at him as he laughed. 

"I'm not Ariana Grande." He replied when he sat up from the bed, stretching as Wonho giggled away. Then he felt Wonho rubbing his back and looked over at him, glaring. 

He slapped his hand away, "I didn't say you could touch me." 

"Kyunie c'mon..." Wonho pleaded, but Changkyun just turned away.

"No, you ruined the mood. And don't think I'm not still mad at you, because I am." 

Wonho huffed, "What?! I thought I made it up to you when I kissed all over you last night, and massaged your legs and ass-" 

"I never told you to touch my ass, you did that on your own." 

Wonho just held his hands up in defeat, "Okay okay, I'm guilty of _that_ , but I did fuck you gently with your permission. I do remember hearing a certain someone begging me to  _touch them more_ and when I fucked into them they were whining  _Wonnie, yes Wonnie, fuck Wonnie, keep going~"_

Changkyun's whole face became red as he crawled over to Wonho, slapping him countless times. Wonho just laughed as Changkyun kept on throwing baby punches and slaps, mimicking all of Changkyun's words and actions from last night. 

Then the couple stopped, Wonho just laughing softly as Changkyun gave him a soft glare. Wonho just smiled softly as he pushed back some of Changkyun's hair behind his ear. 

"You're so beautiful." He replied warmly. 

"I can't stand you." Changkyun grumbled, and Wonho proceeded to giggle. 

"And you think I can stand _you_? This new attitude of yours literally turns me on but you keep teasing me. You've been like this since we first had sex and I'm just kinda ticked cause I miss the cute little innocent Kyunie." 

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows, "Wh-what wrong with me now?!" 

Wonho raised his eyebrows, "You're so bitchy now." 

Soon a pillow was met up with Wonho's face as he said that and Changkyun grumbled. 

"I wouldn't be so bitchy if you hadn't dipped after having sex." 

"Fair enough," Wonho mumbled, his face still in the pillow. "But I love this new you. This sassier you, it's fucking hot and it's making me wanna fuck you." 

" _Oh_ _?_ " Changkyun slurred, his bare ass lowering down to level up with Wonho's bulge, "So you wanna fuck me, yeah?" 

"Y-yeah," Wonho stammered, trying to talk while biting away his moans as Changkyun moved. "Y-you can ride me r-right here, r-right now." 

"Aww..that's so hot.." Changkyun teased again, his voice so soft as he rolled his hips. He could literally hear the man's hidden moans within the pillow. "You wanna hear me whine and moan again, yeah? This time you won't be so sleepy." 

"Goddammit Changkyun, stop grinding your ass on my boner and turning me on, please?" Wonho groaned. "Can we like fool around a little bit? We're supposed to be going back to Plexus today and I don't wanna go back to work hot and bothered." 

"Well too bad." Changkyun shot as he jumped off of Wonho.

But Wonho got up and followed him, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. Changkyun turned around and faced him, his soft glare still there as he poked his lip out a little bit in a cute pout. 

"Hey," Wonho said softly, and Changkyun hummed as he placed his hands on the man's chest. "Baby, I'm sorry for leaving you. It's never gonna happen again, I promise." 

Chankyun just sighed, then looked up at him, "I know." 

"And I love you." Wonho replied. 

"Mhm, say it again." 

Wonho picked him up by his thighs, catching Changkyun off-guard a bit and making him quite flustered. Especially when he felt Wonho's hands on his ass.

" _I love you_." Wonho replied, more softly than last time.

Even though Changkyun was flustered, blushing like crazy, he still managed to stammer out, "S-s-say it again..." 

Wonho just smirked at that as he squeezed the boy's ass, causing him to whimper a little bit. 

Then he raised an eyebrow, "You want me to say it again? Or do you finally get it princess?"

"N-no," Changkyun stuttered, cupping Wonho's face, "But I want you to throw me on that bed and tear me apart." 

Wonho hummed, "Yeah, I'm gonna tear you into shreds." 

And it was like electricity flowed between them both as their lips clashed together. 

-

"What the fuck." Xervia replied as she raised her eyebrows in confusion. 

Okay, so yesterday was already somewhat weird enough when she heard that Woosung was on her side and he was done with sending money over to Kang and dealing with his bullshit. 

But it was like day after day was just filled with many fucking surprises and she couldn't take all of it at once. 

Because now she was just standing here, looking at Hyungwon as he introduced Seungyeon and Brian. Asking her if they could join Plexus.

"I know it's a lot to ask," Brian said softly as he bowed, "But for what it's worth I'd like to work under Plexus for you. I'll do anything you ask me to do and I'll be loyal than ever!" 

Seungyeon bowed as well, "A-and if you want me to be a maid for you Miss Xervia then I promise I will! I'll be the best goddamn maid you've ever had." 

Xervia just blinked back for a couple of seconds, still trying to grasp all this new information. 

"Okay, first of all, both of you can rise up you don't have to bow to me. I'm not a queen." Xervia snapped at them both and they rose up quickly. Then she sighed, turning over to look at them again, then back up at Hyungwon. "S-so let me get this straight,  _you_ _'re_ Hyungwon's long lost friend who was apparently in the child trafficking facility with him and you were one of the first generation child experiments as well as one of the survivors." 

Brian nodded, "Indeed." 

Then Xervia turned to Seungyeon, "And  _you're_ Changkyun's long lost twin sister who got separated and her memories erased and ended up getting taken away by Miss Palice?" 

Seungyeon nodded as well, "Yes ma'am I am!" 

Xervia just looked up at Hyungwon and then groaned as she held her face in her hands. "I'm so very sorry, this is just so much information to take in. I swear yesterday, Kihyun was telling me how Woosung was good and Woosung called me and we had an emotional ass call. Then I wake up today hearing all of this and how Wonho escaped the ship without my permission. It's just a lot to process." 

"It's okay Miss Xervia," Seungyeon replied softly, "Drinking tea is a nice remedy to take while handling stress. Honestly, I make so much for Miss Palice, it's crazy." 

Xervia sighed, "I need a blunt more than I need tea. But thank you Seungyeon, I appreciate it." Then she glanced at the girl a lot more, "Kang and Medina did a really good job hiding you, because you look exactly like Changkyun." 

Seungyeon giggled, "Thank you! He and I realized this yesterday when we talked last night." 

"You must have his skills as well?" Xervia asked and Seungyeon nodded in response. "Well, I'm too tired to give you guys any missions so...how would you guys like to prove your worth by setting up for a pre-wedding reception today?" 

Brian and Seungyeon both lit up, "We'd love to!" 

"Excellent! Seungyeon you can help me out right now and serve me some of that remedy tea of yours." Xervia requested and Seungyeon giggled lightly as she walked off with her. 

Leaving Brian and Hyungwon alone. 

Brian smiled at Hyungwon, "Looks like I'm a member of Plexus now." 

Hyungwon raised an eyebrow, "Oh wow look at you putting those skills of yours to good use." 

"Yeah, or at least I don't know. I still kinda feel a bit rusty." Brian replied, flexing his muscles a bit t double check. Ignoring the fact that Hyungwon was blushing a bit as he did so. 

The snowy-haired boy just cleared his through in response, "D-don't worry. Honestly, after some proper training and a few missions, I think you'll get used to it." 

Brian hummed in response, "Yeah. I don't know how you and Changkyun managed to survive though." 

"I mean, how'd you manage?" 

"Well after I broke free from the facility it was kinda hard. But eventually I kinda sorta got the jist of it and started feeling freer." 

Hyungwon nodded, "So you've managed." 

"Oh," Brian replied, his eyes widening as he finally realized it. "Guess I did." 

Hyungwon chuckled lightly and so did Brian. Then Hyungwon's phone rang, and as soon as he checked it. His face paled and he declined the call immediately, putting it back in his pocket. 

Brian saw the whole action, raising an eyebrow. "Hey, you've been ignoring that same call all morning. You sure it isn't important or something?" 

"No, of course it's not, it's just some annoying ass telemarketer or something." 

"The same one each time?" 

"I get the same call everytime, it's nothing much." 

Brian kinda became concerned, "Hyungwon-" 

"It's fine Brian. It's nothing, just some stupid call. Let's not even worry about it, okay?" 

Brian looked at him wearily, as if he was kinda sorta hiding something but he didn't wanna come clean and say it because it would lead to his demise. Classic Hyungwon, he hid things away from people more times than Brian could count. But knowing Hyungwon, he probably wasn't gonna get it out of him anytime soon. 

So he sighed in defeat," Okay, you don't have to tell me right now. I'll wait whenever your ready to tell me what's up." 

Hyungwon just looked over at him with his arms crossed, then looked away. Brian couldn't quite read the look on his face, but he did know one thing for sure. 

Hyungwon was scared of something, and he wanted to know what it was so he could possibly protect him from it. But it wasn't any of his business now, and the least he could do now was comfort Hyungwon so he wouldn't be so scared. 

"Sooo...this pre-wedding reception thingy tonight," He started to say, "I'm pretty sure you're gonna need a date and I'm gonna need one as well." 

"What are you proposing Mr. Brian?" Hyungwon replied as he turned his head, raising an eyebrow, "If anything, I don't want you getting any funny ideas from all this." 

Brian chuckled, "No I was gonna just ask if you wanted to be my date to the reception." Hyungwon's eyes widened as he spoke. 

"I'll think about it." He replied sharply, walking off. 

Soon as he did, Brian sighed in relief, punching the air. 

"Yes!" He silently shouted to himself. 

**-**

The ship had finally reached Plexus Headquarters, and everyone got off the ship peacefully, happy that they were all back in time and safe. Some people were kinda crowding around Jooheon and Minhyuk, since they were all back and it was finally time for their long-awaited wedding. 

First was the pre-wedding reception, then parties for the bachelors, their own private parties, then the wedding and the big reception. Minhyuk wanted it all to go down on the ship, but Jooheon just said that only the pre-wedding reception and the wedding itself could be held on the ship since he was already tired of being on the ship as it was. 

Everyone just unpacked, then ran right back on the ship as fast as they possibly could to prepare it. 

Kihyun raised his eyebrows as he looked over at Wonho. 

Actually no,  _everyone_ looked at Wonho wearily. Some giggled, others were kinda just concerned. 

"Jesus Christ Wonho," Seungyeon spat, "The fuck happened to your entire upper body?" 

Wonho just seemed dazed, with this wholesome ass smile on his face. 

Kihyun looked over at him too, raising an eyebrow, "Holy shit he looks broken." 

Jackson came over too, "It looks like he slapped in his face and someone ate the fuck out of his neck." 

Everyone just walked over to Wonho, kinda gazing at the man as he just continued decorating and ignoring all of their comments. Or it wasn't that he was ignoring them, he just couldn't hear them. 

 _Literally_. 

"Maybe he got attacked by a raccoon or something." Yoongi added. 

"Yeah no, I'm not gonna believe that some random ass raccoon came crawling in his room and started attacking him." Kihyun replied sharply. 

"So he was scratching himself or he dropped something on his face?" Jinyoung added, "I mean maybe he was just clumsy?" 

"Or he was cooking and spilled hot water on his neck." Jooheon said and everyone oohed at that. 

Then Kihyun came closer to Wonho's face, snapping to grab his attention because he started to realize that Wonho wasn't even paying attention to what anyone was saying  _at all_. 

Minhyuk approached them all, tagging along with Changkyun and Hyungwon who were kinda laughing at something Minhyuk had said earlier. 

Soon as Minhyuk spotted them all staring at Wonho weirdly, he stopped in his tracks, "What the fuck are you all looking at?" 

Everyone turned to him, then looked back at Wonho as he jumped around and started decorating more and more. 

"We're trying to figure out what's wrong with Wonho. He's acting gayer than usual." Jackson replied and everyone else nodded. 

Minhyuk's eyes lurked over as he saw Wonho putting up every last decor, then he squinted his eyes a bit. "Okay..who broke Wonho?"

Everyone just shrugged their shoulders in response. Hyungwon looked over at Changkyun as the smaller boy looked back up at him, a smile growing on his face. The only crazy thing about was that it wasn't a cute Changkyun smile. 

No, this was the smile of a little shit named Kyun.

"I don't know," Changkyun replied as he giggled, "Could've been _anybody_." 

Hyungwon's eyes just widened as he hissed, "You are  _evil_." 

The boy shrugged his shoulders, "He was being a horny rabbit this morning. Serves him right." 

He just turned around and walked away as Hyungwon looked over at Wonho, who was still dazed. 

Hyungwon sighed as he walked back up to the crowd and they were all staring at Wonho in astonishment. 

"Seriously, I've never seen Wonho so fucking excited to decorate shit. That raccoon must've knocked some shit into him." Jackson replied and everyone else just nodded in response.

"That's not the effect of a raccoon." Hyungwon spat and everyone turned to face him, "That's the effect of him having countless morning sex with a certain thick ass boy. Those marks on his face are kiss marks and the marks on his neck are hickeys." 

Everyone ohhed in unison. Then they all exclaimed in unison. 

"WONHO FUCKED CHANGKYUN?!" 

"THAT MAKES SO MUCH MORE SENSE?!" 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN COUNTLESS? THEY FUCKED ALREADY?!"

"HE GOT HIS HORNY HANDS ON MY BABY?!"

"STOP LYING!"

"NO FUCKING WAY!"

"JINYOUNG YOU OWE ME THIRTY BUCKS!" Jackson spat, and everyone looked at him weirdly. He shrugged his shoulders, "What?! I called it and Jinyoung betted on it with me." 

"Yeah, okay you fucking weirdo," Kihyun replied sharply, earning a few laughs from everyone. 

The whole day, everyone just continued to decorate and the party had finally started. It was pretty successful seeing as Brian was a good DJ, and Chankyun was the host.  _Surprisingly_ , Minhyuk had put him in charge of hosting the party and basically planning most of the events because he trusted Changkyun's judgment. 

That and his knowledge from wedding movies. 

Everyone was getting along so well, it was kinda crazy that so much had happened all in the last few days. There were people drinking champagne, jumping in the pool, finally just getting a big break basically. 

Changkyun and Wonho were literally  _drunk_ out of their minds. 

Well, everyone was drunk, but those two were batshit  _drunk_. After Wonho had came to his senses, he bumped into Changkyun and the two just ended up dancing, drinking, making out, and then got lost somewhere while everyone stayed on the ship. 

Hyungwon was kinda distant from everyone, but sooner or later Brian dragged him on the floor and they ended up dancing together. There was even a slow song and they slow danced, but then Hyungwon changed the mood and turned it into a dance competition and they just battled each other. His endless giggles made Brian laugh as well, but Brian still watched him carefully. 

He wanted him to have fun but he also wanted Hyungwon to be careful and no so, off. The boy had gotten drunk a little too, but he managed to shake it off at some points, laughing it off and trying to get even drunker than he was. Brian managed to pull him from the party since he saw that Hyungwon was getting a bit drowsy, so he took him to the other side of the ship so he could get some air. 

" _Briannnnn~_ " Hyungwon slurred, "The party's _thaaaat waaay~_ "

"No fucking way," Brian replied in a stern tone as he sat Hyungwon down. "You're batshit drunk and you need some time to collect your brain." 

Hyungwon groaned loudly, " _Whaaaaat_ are you talking about?! My senses are perfectly  _fin-_ " 

He didn't get to finish his sentence because he felt something in his stomach rise up. So he ran to the rail of the boat, throwing up in the water immediately. Brian ran up to his side, patting the boy's stomach. 

"Hyungwon, are you-" 

The boy sat up, pulling his hair back and waving his arms. "I'MMM FINEEE!" 

Brian just sighed as he tried to pull Hyungwon away from the water before the boy could even stand on the rail and attempt to jump or do anything fucking stupid. In fact, the whole time just consisted of him fighting Hyungwon and stopping him from standing on the railing. But even drunk, Hyungwon was stronger than him. 

They stopped fidgeting once Hyungwon's phone started buzzing again. 

Brian raised an eyebrow, "Hyungwon," He said letting go, "Your phone-" 

But Hyungwon took that phone, ran to the railing, and threw it in the water. Not even seeing Brian's eyes become as big as fucking saucers. 

"Hyungwon!" 

"I'M SO SICK OF IT!" He exclaimed, his head hanging as he sat down. A few minutes later, he started crying. "I'm so fucking sick of being everyone's slave."

Brian just watched him as he spoke, took scared to even make a move because Hyungwon was probably gonna fight him again. 

So he let him go on, "I just wanna live my life without having some sort of grudge! Or something holding me baack! There's always someone onnn my  _back_. It's _kinda DRAINNING_!" 

He was obviously drunk, but Brian couldn't help but feel like this was all him seriously ranting and not knowing that he was near Brian as he listened.

He giggled, "I only came here to kill his ass. That's _allllll I was suppoooosssed to doooo_!" 

Brian looked up at him in confusion. 

"I was given one specific order:  _Go track down Lim Changkyun, and turn him in._ That's allll _my queeen wannnted of me_. She said I was free after that, after I turned him _innn_ , hah hah. But what did I dooo? I got emotional and pushed around and kept _stallinn'_!" 

Brian was just looking over at Hyungwon in fear as he giggled and raised his arms in the air. 

"I FAILED YOUR FUCKING MISSION MEDINA! YOU FUCKING FASHIONISTA PIECE OF HORSE SHIT!" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ladies and gentlemen  
> buckle  
> the fuck  
> up  
> for the season finale.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you all just lost yall shit last chapter omfggg  
> calm down i know yall saw that shit cummin'

"Yoongi, dear..." Kihyun said, trying his head to keep his calm. "I don't think that this is a good idea.." 

But the icy blue-haired boy didn't even listen to him. Instead, he just rolled up his sleeves, getting ready to go another round of drinking,  _again_. He and Jackson had been going at it all fucking night, and at first it was interesting but now it had gotten irritating. Kihyun knew damn well he was sick of the shit because he had been trying to get Yoongi's damn-near attention all night. 

All day ever since he proposed, Yoongi promised that he and Kihyun would spend literally all their time together. Kihyun was even expecting some kind of private celebration, like maybe even some cute sex or something of the sort. But nope. 

The most he got tonight was at least a good half-assed  _I love you_ and called it a night. Kihyun had let it slide though, he knew Yoongi just wanted to have his fun. Especially with Jooheon since he was apart of Jooheon's bachelor party.

Still, a little attention would've been nice.

Yoongi had gone far enough today drinking-wise, and Kihyun felt that if he kept going then he'd only get worse. He use to talk about his drinking issues or how he never wanted to become a crazy ass alcoholic like his mother. Kihyun respected that, trying to keep him away from so many drinks he possibly could. But he also didn't wanna be a prude and take away Yoongi's fun or even embarrass him in front of the guys. 

That had to be one of the worse things he hated more than anything, getting embarrassed. 

Even so, this had gone on long enough. 

When he chugged that beer faster than Jackson, everyone cheered him on. The boy just stood on top of the bar island and screamed happily, falling backward so the men behind him could catch him. 

Kihyun just watched, getting a bad feeling about all this. 

"You okay Ki?" Kihyun heard, turning to face Jinyoung. 

The brunette sighed, "I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all." 

Jinyoung hummed, looking over where he was looking then looked right back over at Kihyun. "Yoongi's been...taking it pretty hard." 

"Yeah.." Kihyun replied lowly as he saw the man giggling from afar, "But he's having a good time and that's all that matters right?" 

Jinyoung gave him a concerning look, "It's good that he's having fun, yeah sure, but don't you think it's a little weird for him to be having  _this_ much fun and not show you the least bit of attention?" 

Kihyun's eyes widened as he turned to face Jinyoung. He was gonna deny it, but Jinyoung cut him off. 

"I've noticed, Kihyun." He replied sternly, "Especially when you guys were arguing on the dancefloor." 

Kihyun sighed, down his champagne  _entirely._ Then he looked up at Jinyoung, whose eyebrows were raised to the max. 

"It's  _fine_ , Jinyoung. He's just having a good time, and there's nothing wrong with him wanting to have fun! I'm perfectly okay with that." 

Jinyoung furrowed his eyebrows, "You sound unsure." 

"I do not." 

"You do." 

"I DON'T!" 

"Kihyun.." Jinyoung replied softly. It through Kihyun off a bit as the smaller man just looked down. The hand that was holding the empty champagne glass was starting to shake up a bit, but Kihyun just lightly slammed it on the table. 

Unsure? No, Kihyun wasn't unsure. He wasn't unsure of anything, he was pretty sure what he wanted and who he wanted it from. He wanted nothing from anyone, he was happy the way he was, not needing any satisfaction or anything of the sort. He was happy,  _completely_ happy _._

He was happy, he's been that way. 

 _Happy_. 

He was getting married to his boyfriend in a few months, his boyfriend who's he's been with for about 3 years for now. A boyfriend who fails to realize how lucky he is sometimes. A boyfriend who sometimes takes him for granted most of the time but Kihyun had let it slide because he didn't wanna seem like an attention hog. A boyfriend who proposed to Kihyun out of the blue, but didn't act like he loved Kihyun as much as he said he did. 

Someone who Kihyun got with but never asked him if he loved him or not. 

When Yoongi and Kihyun did have their moments, it was cute or whatever, sure. But Kihyun always had a strange suspicion that Yoongi didn't love him as much as Yoongi claimed he did or he was only with him for display. And Kihyun would tell him about these and he would just tell him he was just crazy. Kihyun believed that, especially when they started dating and realized it was just for the best and maybe the feeling would eventually fade away. 

Boy, it sure didn't fade away. 

He shook his head, looking up at Jinyoung who was kinda waiting for some sort of response. 

"Jinyoung, you wanna know the truth?" 

The black haired man raised his eyebrow in response. 

"Sometimes I feel like Yoongi doesn't love me sometimes." 

Jinyoung's eyes widened, "What are you talking about Kihyun? You guys have been together 3 years, what makes you think that he doesn't love you?" 

Kihyun shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. Just feels like there was never any love there all those years. Or maybe he does love me but he doesn't know how to show me sometimes which makes it hard for him to express his feelings." Then Kihyun groaned, "But he proposed to me yesterday as well! So what the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" 

"Well, he proposed. And you said yes," Jinyoung started to say, "That obviously is saying something more than just your denial. If you felt so unsure about the whole relationship, you wouldn't have accepted his proposal." 

Kihyun grumbled, "Why do I also feel like he feels as if he's obligated to do these things? Like propose to me! That was out of the blue! Me and Shownu were just talking and then here comes Yoongi barging in saying some shit about getting married and I just...I panicked and said yes." 

Jinyoung nodded. Then he paused for a second soon as he heard Kihyun mention Shownu and turned to him, "Kihyun, can I ask you something?"

"Go off." Kihyun snapped. 

Jinyoung chuckled a bit at that. Then he sighed, "Before you and Yoongi got together, did you ever take the time to get over Shownu?" 

Kihyun's eyes widened as he turned to face Jinyoung, looking a bit perplexed. 

"Of course I got over Shownu! I mean, what makes you think I didn't get over him? I managed to get over him after he told me he didn't like me the same way I liked him." 

"Mhm," Jinyoung let out, "Did you ever manage to ask Shownu why he declined your feelings?" 

Kihyun's eyes got wider as he shook his head, "N-no. I just thought he saw me as nothing more than a best friend...or maybe even a brother or something. Maybe I've always just been  _his_ _partner_ to him and he never liked me the same way I liked him." 

"Yeah, but did you ever ask him if he was telling the truth?" Jinyoung replied, smirking a bit, "Y'know my brother has always been bad at lying ever since we were kids. It's pretty crazy actually-" 

"Jinyoung! Wait a fucking minute." Kihyun replied sharply and Jinyoung looked over at him, his smile quickly faded. He squinted his eyes, "Are you trying to sabotage my engagement with Yoongi so I can go see if Shownu has feelings for me?" 

The taller male blew a raspberry as he pushed Kihyun's hands off his shoulders, chuckling lightly, "Nooo noo, that'd be very disrespectful of me. I'm rude, but I'm not  _that_ fucking rude. But I will say this," 

Jinyoung gripped Kihyun's shoulders, looking at him sincerely. 

"You need to be true to yourself and stop listening to your head. Because that's all you seem to do." 

Kihyun raised an eyebrow, "Ex-fucking-cuse me-" 

"You  _do_ , Kihyun." Jinyoung replied in a deep, stern tone. "I'm pretty sure after Shownu declined your feelings mysteriously, you were devastated. Then when Yoongi liked you, you just accepted his feelings without even thinking about it. You're basically with him because he likes you, but the truth is, you never really liked Yoongi back." 

Kihyun's eyes became as big as fucking  _saucers_ , "N-no! I do like Yoongi. I-I love him!" 

"You don't love him Kihyun, stop lying to yourself." Jinyoung gripped his shoulders even harder, "You never got over Shownu." 

"S-stop it!"

"Kihyun, I'm not gonna stop until you stop lying to yourself! You need to admit it, you're in love with my brother." 

"I-I'm not!" 

"You  _are_ , Kihyun! You love-" 

Kihyun pushed Jinyoung away roughly before he could even finish his sentence. Then he glared at him, his face red and he started to cry a little bit. 

"I-I don't love him alright!" Kihyun stammered, "I'm in love with Yoongi, a-and we're getting married, and nothing and  _no_ one is gonna stop it from happening!" 

Jinyoung's glare softened, "But Ki-" 

Suddenly, there was a loud ass crash. Kihyun and Jinyoung looked over at the bar and saw that Yoongi was throwing some glass bottles at the bartender. Kihyun and Jinyoung ran over to see all the commotion, to see Yoongi yelling all kinds of things while being drunk as he threw shit. Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows, trying to step in front of the male and stop him from starting any unnecessary bullshit. 

But it was already too late. 

"YOONGI!" Kihyun exclaimed, "GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER!"

The male just brushed past him, and Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows, trying to reach up to Yoongi. He even got a hold of his hand, but Yoongi snatched it away, stomping away, angrily drunk, with a broken bottle glass in his hand. Kihyun was just chasing him as he started speed walking, saying all kinds of weird things under his drunken breath. 

"Yoongi!" Kihyun yelled softly, trying to get his attention but it was no use. 

"Yoongi!" 

No response. 

" _Min Yoongi!"_

Still no response. 

"MIN YOONGI!" Kihyun exclaimed loudly, and Yoongi finally stopped in his tracks as he turned around angrily. Then Kihyun went on, "C'mon, get your shit together babe. What's gotten into you-" 

"Babe, I don't have the time for your annoying ass right now." Yoongi shot and Kihyun was most definitely taken back by that response. 

He blinked back, "I-I'm sorry...what?" 

"You heard me, I need to go fight this fucking dude and your stupid ass is in the way!" Yoongi exclaimed at him, of course he was drunk, but something about those words kinda hit Kihyun really hard. 

Then he furrowed his eyebrows, "I-I'm just trying to make sure that you're doing okay! I'm just trying to be your fiance and have your back as I should be. I'm just trying to  _love you_ -" 

"Jesus Christ, you're so damn loud for  _whaaat_?" Yoongi slurred, sounding bored. "You know Kihyun, every time you run your damn mouth, it gives me a fucking headache. You always nagging me about something or just making me feel fucking stupid in general. Making me feel small and just  _stupid_." 

Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows, "I-I don't do that!" 

"Yes," Yoongi replied, his voice deep as his eyes darkened, "You do." 

Kihyun just looked up at him in fear. Where was all this anger coming from? 

Wherever it was coming from, him being drunk or whatever, it just hurt Kihyun to hear him even think that. Kihyun truly did care for the boy, but he was just throwing all these _untrue_ things and it made him feel so small, he just didn't wanna bare it or even listen to it. Then again, something hit his head and made him realize three things. 

 _One_ : Kihyun never truly liked Yoongi back, he only wanted a reason to get over Shownu and not be so heartbroken. 

 _Two_ : Kihyun slowly grew to appreciate Yoongi, but he was also only with him because he didn't want to betray Yoongi's feelings. Thus, hurting himself and lying to Yoongi this whole time. 

 _And three_ , his heart never belonged to Yoongi in the first place. 

His heart always belonged to Shownu. 

It was like Jinyoung had said, he was  _still_ in love with Shownu. 

But he chose to betray those feelings, shit, abandon them even. He was with Yoongi and he was happy, so he felt like there was no need to even worry about all that shit. But there would be times where Kihyun would think, what would it be like if he was with Shownu? For one thing, he knew he would definitely be a lot happier and more content, as well as true to himself and his heart if he did. For  _3_ years he had betrayed his own feelings, never even realizing that they were still there. 

That they were still hanging from a thread. 

He learned how to love Yoongi, he's grown on Yoongi so much and appreciated the boy's love. It wasn't like he didn't love him at some points, but still, he wasn't the one who owned his heart and took the position as Kihyun's first love. He wasn't the one to comfort Kihyun in times when Kihyun needed him most. 

All that, was  _Shownu_. 

Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows, looking as if he was going to cry. 

No, he did start crying.

"Fine!" He exclaimed, removing the ring off his finger. For some reason, it had felt like an everlasting relief, like he was finally listening to himself for once. "I don't wanna get married to someone who doesn't even love me or someone who's never there for me like I'm there for them!" 

He threw his ring right at the boy, then ran as fast as he possibly could away from that man. 

Away from Yoongi, who felt completely confused....and  _broken_. 

**-**

"F-fuck, Kyun wait." Wonho grunted, trying to compensate to the best of his ability within his rough moans. But there wasn't any use if Changkyun's ass continuously bounced up and down his erection. Changkyun just gripped his shoulders every single time he moved, the motion getting slower and slower and Wonho threw his head back against the tree. 

So, apparently, both of them were equally batshit drunk. Wonho went running in the creek without his shirt on, and Changkyun just ended up following him, jumping on the poor man's back. Wonho yelled at Changkyun for jumping on him and scaring him, then whined and told him that he was being a bitch. Changkyun, of course, yelled right back at him and called him a horny rabbit for trying to grope him while they were slow dancing to Distraction by Kehlani.

Next thing you know, Wonho's apologizing to him, trying to hug him and tells him he loves him. Then Changkyun says _"Say it again_ _"_ and Wonho walks up to him, his forehead meeting Changkyun's as he said it again. Changkyun wrapped his arms around his neck, telling him to pick him up by his thighs, and Wonho did just that. Gorilla by Bruno Mars was blasting from the ship, and it was as if electricity pulled them together as they kissed like  _hell_. 

And now, we're here. 

"W-Wonho," Kyun said softly in his moans. "I-I don't think I can hold it for that much l-longer." 

Wonho just snickered, "I told you that you'd cum before me." 

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows, plopping his ass right down, _roughly_ as him and Wonho both exchanged muffled moans.

Then he glared at him as Wonho laid his head on Changkyun's shoulder. The two of them were breathing heavily, unable to process any words after the drunk sloppy sex they just had. Wonho just started giggling lightly and Changkyun looked at him in confusion as he saw the older man laughing. 

"What's so funny?" Changyun replied in a sass tone. 

"I may be drunk, but I'm not  _that_ drunk to not realize that we have a serious sex problem." Wonho chuckled. 

Changkyun's eyes widened as his face reddened. He didn't even realize it? 

 _Oops_. 

He just mumbled something under his breath and Wonho giggled in return.

"I mean, I expected us to fuck. But jesus fucking christ, we're in the fucking creek. On the ground,  _fucking_." Wonho said, and so bluntly too. But he was just so out of it, lowkey in his sober phase. 

Changkyun just held his head, "I-I don't know. I guess after we had sex the first time I was just so...so  _open_ to having moments like this with you. Like I was so mad when you left me, I was  _hungry for more_." Then he blushed lightly as he covered his face in shame, hearing Wonho chuckle in response. 

"We're drunk too. We just keep getting wilder and wilder." Wonho replied. 

"Wonho, we've literally had sex like 5 times today. Counting yesterday and the first time makes it 7." 

Wonho's eyes widened. "Yeah, you sure aren't a virgin anymore. That's the most sex I've had with one person in my whole life-" 

"WONHO!" Chankyun exclaimed and Wonho giggled as Changkyun rolled his eyes, lifting himself off of Wonho's dick. He scanned around for his pants, but didn't even realize that his ass was still out, and just there for Wonho to see. 

 _And slap_. 

He quickly turned around and saw Wonho stuff himself back in his pants. 

He raised an eyebrow, "What?" 

Changkyun glared at him, "I'm just making sure you don't go on and slap my ass again." 

"No, I think I've given your ass enough trouble." Wonho replied, chuckling. But Changkyun sure didn't find it funny. He just picked up his stuff and put them on, then sighed as he sat on the bench. He didn't wanna sit down too roughly, but it was still that sharp pain lying in his ass. 

 _Pain from having to much dick in your as_ _s_. 

Wonho sat right next to him, sighing in relief. He didn't even notice Changkyun getting up just to sit right in his lap. 

"After all the sex you've gotten from being with me you're  _still_ gonna sit in my lap, willingly?" Wonho replied, chuckling and Changkyun rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the man's neck. 

"I just like sitting in your lap." Changkyun replied confidently, "And I think you like it too." 

Wonho smiled as he kissed Changkyun softly, then pulled away slowly. "I just like being with you." 

Changkyun blushed lightly as he shyly looked away, smiling a bit. That only urged Wonho to tickle him a little bit, Changkyun slapping his hands away as he did so and trying to hide away his giggles as well. Then it got quiet, Wonho just stared into Changkyun's eyes as he looked right back at him. Changkyun rested his head on Wonho's chest, fixing his position as Wonho held him close, laying his head on top of Changkyun's. 

"Wonho?" Changkyun called out, Wonho hummed in response, "Do you ever think of what it would be like if it could like this forever?" 

Wonho looked over at him, chuckling a bit, "What do you mean baby? It's always gonna be like this. I'm always gonna squeeze you in my arms, hold you, kiss you, never let you go. You're not getting rid of me that easily." 

Changkyun giggled as Wonho squeezed him tighter a bit, then kissed the top of his head. 

"I know it's gonna be like this all the time. But, I don't know...I get scared in situations like this." 

"Why you say that baby?" 

Changkyun sighed, "I don't know...I've grown up being cautious. Like, every time I have something good in my hands or I'm doing so good in life, this is the part where it usually all goes to shit and I'm back to square one. Back to feeling all lonely and depressed. It's like waking up after having a good dream and you don't get to remember it." 

Wonho  _ohed_ at that. He knew what the boy meant, literally every time Changkyun had something good in his life, it just all went straight to shit. Like when he and Seungyeon made up, they ended up getting separated. When Rose took care of him, she got taken away. When Chanyeol and Baekhyun were watching over him and they told them not to watch him or they'd die. 

It was kinda ironic how every almost every single time Changkyun found someone who made his life a little bit better, they were in danger of possibly dying or getting separated from him and leave Changkyun to go back into his world of despair. That despair would just lead to him feeling unemotional and inhumane all over again, like how he was. Almost as if someone just took away every bit of happiness just so the boy could be miserable his whole entire life. 

Fucking  _Kang_. Fuck him for making Changkyun's life a living hell. 

Good thing he was dead now and they had nothing to worry about. Changkyun was freed of all that worry and pain and he could live his life now. Everything was fine now, they could be happy together without anyone or anything holding them back. It was like the night they first had sex and Changkyun felt like he released all the chains and broke free. He was finally his own person, happy, with friends backing him up. 

Everything was okay now. 

"Changkyun, you remember what I told you the first day we met?" 

The boy had to think for a moment, then he finally remembered. 

"That you thought I was sleeping in the lounge room after you broke into my house-" 

"N-no Changkyun," Wonho replied, "The other thing. I'm pretty sure I said it on your first mission." 

"That you kicked some guy's ass and said Welcome to Primetime bitch-" 

"Changkyun..." 

The boy giggled lightly and Wonho playfully rolled his eyes as he sighed. 

"I said that if anything happened to you, I'd be the one to protect you." 

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, "You said  _we_." 

"Yeah at the time I meant the whole team, but mostly me." 

"But you didn't like me at the time." 

Wonho nodded, "Yeah. But I said that no matter what happens, I'm always gonna save your ass." 

Then Changkyun lifted himself so he could face Wonho, smiling. "Yeah, you're my kidnapper, and you promised to take care of me." 

"Oh, _now_ you fucking remember." Wonho grumbled and Changkyun giggled.  

"Sorry, it's been so long. Oh my god! Remember when we hated each other?" 

Wonho giggled, recalling the memories, "Yeah. I'm never gonna forget the day I first met my boyfriend and he knocked me off of my feet an had me on my knees. Telling me why the fuck I was in his house." 

"Yeah! I was so fucking terrified!" 

"Obviously not terrified enough because you pulled out a damn bat on me." 

Sooner or later, the two of them ended up yelling things and memories from before back and forth until they started laughing. It had been soon long since then, and honestly, it was kinda nice to reflect upon that. They had both came a long way and it took a while to get where they were now. Wonho definitely never expected to fall for the enemy, just like Changkyun never expected to live his life and get out of the house. 

But here they were, 8 months later, dating for 2 months and laughing at all these stupid memories like they were nothing. Man, does time fly or what? 

"Wonho," Changkyun replied softly and Wonho hummed in response. "No matter what happens, you're always gonna love me. Right?" 

The older man just snickered, "What the fuck kinda question--Changkyun I don't care if you robbed a bank I'm still gonna love the fucking shit out of you." 

Changkyun kinda smiled at that, but deep down he felt his stomach tingle. He had yelled at Wonho for leaving and not telling him everything, but honestly, he had no right. He was still hiding the biggest fucking secret from Wonho because he was too scared to tell him. He was going to tell him at some point, he knows that he absolutely has too. 

But, it'll just be Wonho's reaction that he'll be scared of. 

Wonho might love him now, but he can see the darkened look of despair on his face that he'll see as soon as he tells him. He can see Wonho not talking to him for a few days, even if he explained himself and told him he was forced to and that he knew Gina and she told him to go through with it and protect Wonho with his life. This was Wonho, he might not understand and just separate himself, and Changkyun wasn't mentally prepared to lose him.

He wasn't ready to lose the man who changed his life and saved him from day once. He wasn't ready to lose the love of his life. 

"Changkyun?" Wonho called out, pulling Changkyun out of his thoughts. The smaller boy blinked a few times and shook his head, humming in response. 

"Y-yeah?" He said and Wonho gave him a soft look of concern. 

"You kinda blanked out on me there baby, everything okay?" 

Changkyun nodded slowly, "Y-yeah..I'm just, I just have this fear that I'm gonna do something and you're never gonna love me like you do now. I don't wanna lose you or do anything wrong and I wanna be perfect and happy...just for you-" 

"Baby, baby, Kyunie slow down," Wonho replied, stopping the smaller boy and seeing that there were tears in his eyes. Wonho wiped one of the tears away, "Changkyun I want you to hear me out now.  _Nothing_ in this world is ever gonna stop me from loving you okay? I don't fucking care what you do, I don't care if you bombed this country right here right now, I'm still gonna love you." 

Changkyun sniffed as Wonho caressed his checked, "Y-you will?" 

Wonho nodded, "Of course. I accept you for who you are and what you do baby. I love you so fucking much. You've done so much for me and my life, you  _are_ my life Changkyun. I love you so much." 

Changkyun sniffed, trying to stop the tears from falling down. 

"Listen to me Lim Changkyun," Wonho said, shaking the boy a bit with his scary assertive tone as he shook his shoulders. "I love you,  _so_ much. I don't care who your parents are and all the awful shit they've done. Fuck them, I only love you. My baby, my world, my treasure, my Kyunie." 

Changkyun was still crying, but he giggled softly as he wiped away a few access tears. 

"I love you, so much Wonho."

Wonho just cupped the smaller boy's face, kissing him ever so softly. And Changkyun kissed him right back, tears still falling from his eyes. 

**-**

Brian was still staring in fear at Hyungwon as he spoke. 

None of what he was saying made any sense at all. Medina, he failed her mission? He was sent undercover to track down Changkyun and bring him to her? Honestly, none of it made sense to Brian, but the more Hyungwon just spoke in a drunk tone, coming back to his sense, the more he understood. 

"Changkyun trusts me," He said within crying. "H-he trusts me so much. He's so nice and I'm just a _fuckinnnnng_   _bitch_! I mean, I hated him at first but here I am finally giving a damn about the boy." 

Brian's eyebrows twitched, "Hyungwon, what are you talking about?" 

But Hyungwon didn't respond. He just slowly stood up, climbing on the rail of the boat and holding his arms up. Brian's eyes widened as he ran back over towards the drunk boy before he fell into the water. 

" _GOODBYEEEE CRUEEEL WORLDDDD_!" He exclaimed. 

"HYUNGWON!" Brian exclaimed as well, and Hyungwon opened his eyes, looking down and finally realizing what he was doing. He looked back at Brian with a panicked expression as he tripped.

But just his luck, he grabbed on to the rail before he could drop. His grip was weak, however, and he was gonna give up and let go, but Brian grabbed his arm before he could even think about it. Hyungwon looked up and saw Brian holding him up, trying to pull him up, but Hyungwon's weight was pulling him down and he was only using one hand. 

Hyungwon sighed, "Just let me go Brian." 

"N-no!" Brian replied, trying to pull him up. But every time he did, Hyungwon would pull himself right back down, fighting his every move. He had a lot more strength in him now that he was finally back in the real world. The world he didn't wanna be in anymore. 

A world where he had to live in and endure the fact that he betrayed his first friend. He betrayed Plexus. He betrayed Wonho, and most definitely Changkyun. 

He didn't deserve anything, but death. 

"You're wasting your strength, Brian. I'm nothing but a good for nothing pushover and doormat. Nothing but Medina's little puppet that she likes to play with. I'm so useless and worthless, I literally taint everyone around me, shut them out. I even shut you out all those years." Hyungwon cried out, his eyes filling up with tears. "I-I don't deserve any of you..." 

"That's not true!" Brian exclaimed, and Hyungwon looked up, then back down and sighed. 

"It is!" He exclaimed back, crying again. "All I do it run away from my problems! N-nothing can fix them and I'm never gonna change-"

"NO!" Brian exclaimed even louder, his grip getting tighter. "That's not true Hyungwon. You're so much more than what you make yourself out to be. You're strong, smart, compassionate, beautiful." Hyungwon looked up at Brian as he said that last word. "I know you've done some wrongs, and you know that too. But running away isn't gonna solve them. Crying about them won't heal the pain, and neither will killing yourself. You gotta face the hate and make up for those mistakes. Prove to everyone that your past and what you've done does not define you Hyungwon. Show them how strong you are, in the real way." 

Hyungwon's expression softened as he heard him talk, "Brian you...you really think I can change?"

Brian nodded, "I believe you can change, Hyungwon. But only you have to believe that you're capable of changing too. " 

The snowy-haired boy looked down for a second, then closed his eyes. As he opened them, he looked back at Brian, smiling softly. However, Brian's grip got looser and Hyungwon nearly fell, if Brian hadn't caught him with both hands this time. 

"I got you!" He said, "And I'm never letting you go this time." 

Hyungwon blushed lightly as Brian pulled him up all the way finally, bringing him back on the boat. The boy stumbled a bit, falling in Brian's arms and Brian chuckling lightly. But he looked down and saw Hyungwon slump down, so he slumped down and sat with him. 

It was silent, Hyungwon just looked down, shivering a little. Brian gave him his jacket, placing it on his shoulders. But Hyungwon still looked down a little bit, unsure of the words he wanted to say at this point and time. He just came out to Brian and told him  _everything_ , and there was no doubt that Brian was a bit suspicious of him now. 

"So, you're gonna go tell on me?" Hyungwon said bitterly, his face still down, not even daring to look at Brian in his eyes. 

"No, I'm not." He said, and Hyungwon's eyes widened, but his face remained down. "That's all on you to tell everyone the truth and fess up. If you really wanna change yourself, then ending it all and fessing up to your mistakes is the best way possible." 

Hyungwon chuckled bitterly, "Yeah right. Like their all gonna like me after I tell them I was working undercover with a woman who's married to everyone's enemy." 

"Well no," Brian said and Hyungwon tsked, "But that doesn't mean you lie. Honestly Hyungwon, this is all about growing up and now being a bitch all the time. You can't just run away and expect your problems to be solved. I wasn't lying when I said I believe that you can make a difference. Just like I wasn't lying when I said you were wonderful and beautiful." 

Hyungwon finally looked up at him, and Brian continued, "When we were kids, I was completely scared and I wanted to just run away and cry and scream. But I remember a quiet little boy telling me to cheer up and make the best of things and face shit with an unbothered fist. Since then I've been living by that kid's words and knowing that everything was gonna be okay if I handled all my issues and made up for my mistakes."

The snow white boy chuckled lightly, "I'm not the same little boy I was back then Brian. Even then I was still hiding from my problems. I just closed all of everyone's bullshit because I wanted to make life better for myself." 

"Exactly." Brian replied, holding Hyungwon's hand in his. Hyungwon slowly looked up at him, his eyes meeting his. "I'm sure  _that_ Hyungwon is still in there. You gotta let him out and you gotta make life better for yourself. You believe that you can, and now no one else but you can make that shit happen." 

Hyungwon looked up at him, look of sincerity, "Y-you really cared about me Brian...don't you?" 

"Yes, and I still do. I'm never gonna forgot how you saved my life Hyungwon," He said, placing one of Hyungwon's hand on his heart, "And I think you can be a great person that can I can stand by and be proud of." 

Hyungwon didn't let any words escape his mouth. Instead, he got on his knees, crawling over to Brian, cupping his face and kissing his lips. Brian kissed him right back, putting his hands on the boy's hips as he kissed his lips, so passionate it made his heart melt. Hyungwon pulled away slowly, and Brian looked up at him, smiling. 

"Stay by my side, please..." Hyungwon said, his voice so soft and loving, it threw Brian off a bit. 

But he smiled back, "I'm with you every step of the way." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "everything is gonna be alright"


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter long lmao but so are the others

"Okay but, if I was straight and American, I would totally fuck Ariana Grande." 

"The fuck does being American have to do with you fucking Ariana Grande?" 

"I feel like she wouldn't mess with a foreigner, just saying." 

"Okay but she's kinda biased. Plus, I think she has enough dudes and she doesn't need you adding yourself to the fucking list." 

"Who says Ariana Grande won't fuck an Asian guy?" 

"A lot of people." 

"No," Minhyuk replied, stopping the whole debate. "Honestly, we all know that we'd smash Maddison Beer if we were all straight." 

"Aha, who?" 

Minhyuk turned his head to look over at Jimin, slightly offended, "My fucking queen! That's who. If I weren't gayer than Elton John I'd probably give her the entire world. I love her so fucking much it actually hurts." 

"Well if I  _were_ gay, I'd let Jackson fuck me." 

The room went completely silent, everyone turned their heads over slightly to Jinyoung who was looking at everyone's surprised look. He looked utterly confused as to why everyone gave him wary looks, until he finally registered his own words and started blushing, _a lot_.

Minhyuk just fucking gasped so loudly, "I. FUCKING. KNEW IT!" 

With that being said, it kinda sorta started up a whole ass riot. 

And by riot, I mean people just screaming at Jinyoung. 

Jimin just snatched the poor boy by his shoulders, shaking him countless times. "JINYOUNG WHAT?! YOU'D FUCKING WHAT?!" 

Taeyong was right behind him, completely and utterly confused as well as overwhelmed, "No FUCKING WAY! YOU BETTER SAY SIKE RIGHT NOW!" 

"G-guys, please! It was just a joke...I'm not serious about it at all-" 

"BULLSHIT!" Minhyuk exclaimed, "YOU SAID THAT WHOLE THING WITH YOUR WHOLE CHEST!" 

They were all just screaming and tugging at Jinyoung as Jinyoung tried to escape from the party. 

Minhyuk cute little slumber party themed bachelor party was honestly kinda fun. Jooheon had his party of course somewhere else in Plexus, inviting all the dudes on his side while Minhyuk had his own party, including Jennie and some girls from Woosung's strip club who Changkyun invited, Seungyeon, and Baekhyun. They wanted to honestly have their party together, but since Changkyun suggested that that wasn't necessarily a good idea they just split.

So Minhyuk decided to host his bachelor party in one of Xervia's rooms, which was a big, grand ass king bedroom she use to sleep in when her former lover was still alive. But she kinda abandoned it and slept in her other bedroom instead. She had about 6 in total, so it's not like she didn't have any space. 

And it was beautiful. Rose gold walls, pretty comforters and pillows for everyone, as well as food and all kinds of shit. The floor was a chocolate brown carpet floor that literally felt like one big ass bed. The room itself was just...so fucking nice you could just cry. They all played all kinds of games, drank wine, ate snacks, and just basically danced around having a good ass time. 

Well...it was sorta kinda good for some people. 

Kihyun kinda just stayed silent the whole night minding his own business. No one really noticed he was feeling some kind of way either since every time they approached him he would just throw a smile on his face and treat it all like it was nothing. But honestly, he still felt some kind of way about last night and the whole Yoongi situation. Especially when his feelings came to hit him directly in the face when he never intended it to be this way. He was so in control of his feelings when it came to Shownu, especially when he comforted him for the whole Woosung thing. 

It's just...when it came to Shownu, Kihyun really couldn't help himself. 

When Kihyun first came to Plexus, he didn't give a flying fuck about anyone but his little sister. When Rose went out and did her thing, Kihyun would stay alone and just fight on his own, never bothered or harassed. His only goal of being in Plexus was to just get stronger and be exactly like his father, but bolder and stronger. Woosung expected so much of him, and he just wanted to prove himself he was capable of so much on his own.

He was stubborn at times, sure, and a bit overprotective, but Kihyun was a strong ass soldier when he wanted to be. He never expected anyone to cross his path or even make him feel love at all. 

Then one fateful day, he was in a situation where he just felt like he couldn't handle himself.

The day he heard that Rose got captured by Kang. 

He felt so fucking weak at that point and time, he wanted to scream in agony. There was no way in hell he let his sister out of his clutches just so she could fuck around and get captured by that fucker who was merciful and killed many people in his way. It made Kihyun  _dark_. It made him lose himself any sight of everyone else, he just changed and only cared about getting revenge. Not just on Kang, but Woosung. 

There was a heist they had to complete, and Kihyun was so bloodthirsty to kill this guy. He wasn't sure who he was but whoever he was, he didn't care. All he knew was that this guy worked for Woosung, no matter if he was some scapegoat or not. Kihyun was just ready to dispose of him until he felt someone hold him back immediately before he could. It was Shownu, the only other man who knew what it felt like to just wanna kill to rid of all the pain. He talked Kihyun out of it to the best way he possibly could, and Kihyun just let the man go and burst out into tears. 

On the way back, Shownu had found Kihyun in the creek just sitting there kinda looking at some pictures of him and Rose. Then the two sat there and talked, and honestly, Kihyun hadn't felt so happier to let all the shit he had gone through go just like that. It felt so refreshing just to cry and let go of the pain the easier way. And Shownu was such a great listener, so whenever Kihyun was going through an issue, he went right to Shownu for support. 

And they became friends as well as roommates, partners, and just close in general. 

So close that Kihyun even felt fuzzy towards Shownu. It mainly started when they started escaping to the creek and just talking, it basically became their cute little hangout spot at times. And whenever Shownu would just talk, or just have his arm wrapped around Kihyun's shoulders, Kihyun would just get this weird feeling of love somewhat. He literally felt his whole heart open up when Shownu came around and hugged him for long periods of time. 

He liked Shownu, and he felt like Shownu liked him back. 

That is, until, on one of the days of Plexus's anniversaries, Kihyun pulled Shownu away and told him how he felt. 

And once Shownu slightly declined him,  _nicely_ , Kihyun had broken entirely. Once again he just felt like he was all alone, and that Shownu was gonna leave him alone since he knew how he felt, especially since he poured his feelings out so much. He felt so hopeless and just tired of it all, he only wanted someone to love him and hug him to take away that empty feeling of having to be alone. 

Then-

_"Who's this?" Kihyun replied lowly as he looked up at Shownu with an unconvinced eyebrow._

_Shownu smiled, grabbing Kihyun's shoulders tightly, "This is my stepbrother, Min Yoongi. He's a very skilled soldier, pretty talented._

_Kihyun looked over at the boy with the black hair with this wary look. It was a scary look as well, and Yoongi himself felt a bit intimidated by the look, as well as sweaty and nervous._

_He bowed quickly, trying to avoid eye contact with Kihyun, "V-very nice to meet you Yoo Kihyun!"_

_The pink haired boy was just dazzled and confused as fuck. For once, why was Shownu introducing him to someone? They were friends now since Kihyun was finally over the whole thing--sorta--and he just wanted some time to himself. Especially when they were all taking a break from the missions._

_So what the fuck was this?_

_"U-um...it's very nice to meet you too, Yoongi." He said calmly as he held out his hand for Yoongi to shake it._

_Yoongi's cheeks became rosy red as he snatched Kihyun's hand, shaking it violently. Kihyun was kinda shaken up a bit, but he shook it off and looked at Shownu as he started to laugh._

_And even his laugh was enough to knock Kihyun off his feet._

_Kihyun looked over at Yoongi again, kinda still confused but he played it off anyways. Shownu was watching, and it had already been 4 months, it was time for him to move on already._

**_Shownu is obviously introducing you to this guy so you can move on. He's such a caring guy--no Kihyun! Don't sink in, just embrace it and give it a shot._ **

_So Kihyun just sighed as he threw a small smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you."_

_Yoongi looked over at him with wide eyes. Kihyun couldn't help but blush only a little, because this boy was at least a little cute. Not cuter than Shownu, but Kihyun gave him a good 8 out of 10._

_Yoongi cleared his throat as he smiled, shaking Kihyun's hand normally this time. "The pleasure is all mine."_

_Shownu watched the action and smiled, patting Kihyun's shoulder, "Well, I'll leave you to it then."_

_Kihyun just looked over at him as he waved, and it was something about that wave that made him think. Did Shownu really introduce Kihyun to Yoongi because he saw him hurting and wanted to make things better? Was he helping him move on, or was this just his way to get Kihyun out of the way? Because he couldn't help but feel like Shownu was kinda happy about the meeting, but also regretful._

_And to this day, Kihyun still never knew why._

"Hey, Kihyun!" 

The brunette came back into reality as he looked over and came face to face with Changkyun, who had a perplexed expression on his face. 

Then he looked down and saw that the champagne he was pouring was overflowing, and he panicked a bit, stopping it and getting a few napkins off the table to clean up the mess that was left on the floor. 

"Oh my god, oh my  _fucking God_." He whisper snapped to himself as he continued to clean up. Good thing everyone was literally too drunk to even notice the mess or even ask if he was doing okay. He really couldn't take any more of that bullshit of people asking him if he was okay. 

Then he saw the boy in the starry onesie bend down to his level with a towel that kinda covered up the mess on the floor. Kihyun looked up at Changkyun, who was basically scrubbing the floor at this point. 

"Changkyun, please you don't have to-" 

"No no!" Changkyun quickly said as he cleaned up the mess, "It's completely fine. You look too troubled to do it all by yourself anyway." 

Kihyun blinked back, giving the boy a perplexed expression, "Wh-what are you talking about?" 

Changkyun stopped scrubbing and his motions were a bit slower now, "I don't know you just seem hella angry and upset with the world. But Hyungwon told me I shouldn't bother you because you get all tensed up and really pissed off with people when your feeling like this." 

"Oh," Kihyun replied lightly, then slightly stopped scrubbing. Changkyun looked up at him and saw that he had stopped, looking at him worryingly. 

_So someone **did** notice. Not just Changkyun, but Hyungwon too-_

"Kihyun!" Changkyun called out and Kihyun came back into reality, looking over at the boy. "What's going on? Is everything-" 

But before Changkyun could finish, Kihyun had grabbed him by his wrist and ran off. No one noticed them run out of the room, as well as out of Xervia's whole office and into the hallway. Both of them were out of breath, and Kihyun shut the doors to Xervia's portion of Plexus, leaning on it to catch his breath. 

When Changkyun finally caught  _his_ breath, he looked at Kihyun, gripping his shoulders. 

"Okay, now can you please tell me what the fuck was  _that_ all about?!" He exclaimed, but Kihyun silently shushed him, covering his mouth as well. 

When he made sure no one else was around, he sighed, "I had to make sure no one else was around when I talk to you about this." 

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, "Habof wha?" 

Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows, then removed his hand from Changkyun's mouth. 

"About what?" Changkyun repeated. 

When Kihyun finally understood him, he just sighed. 

"I kinda sorta called off my engagement with Yoongi last night-" 

"WHAT?!" Changkyun exclaimed, and Kihyun covered his mouth once again. 

He glared at him, "Changkyun please keep it down. The guys are just downstairs and if they hear us as well as this conversation they're gonna tell Yoongi and he's gonna be completely devastated." 

"Buf isn't he ullreevy bavastated?" 

Kihyun removed his hand again, but before Changkyun could say what he wanted, he shushed him, "In a level one voice Changkyun, please." 

Changkyun nodded, his voice got a bit softer, "I said, isn't he already devastated? I mean you called off the engagement. He should already feel kinda down." 

"Well, I kinda did it while he was drunk so I'm not sure he remembers," Kihyun replied and Changkyun awed in response. Then Kihyun took a step back against the door again, sighing, "He was saying all kinds of shit about me being a bitch and just being rude to me in general. Honestly, I couldn't take it, so I took the ring off and threw it at him." 

Changkyun's eyes widened, "Oh wow Kihyun. I honestly never expected that from you at all. Especially with the way you and Yoongi are, you guys love each other so much." 

Kihyun chuckled bitterly, "Well...never believe everything you see, Kyun." 

"What do you mean?" The smaller boy asked and he was confused with Kihyun gave him this defeated look on his face. It really looked like a look of utter hurt and pain and Changkyun couldn't read it. But he knew that face all too well, it was almost a look of regret. 

Then, Kihyun said it, "I mean I don't love Yoongi." 

He saw as Changkyun's eyes became as big as fucking saucers and the boy was about to scream, but he didn't. His mouth was just wide open as Kihyun shrunk down, holding his knees close to his chest as he put his head down. He groaned loudly and Changkyun took that as his cue to walk over to his side, sitting right next to him.

"So," He started to say as Kihyun's groans came to a sudden stop. "This whole time you've just been lying to Yoongi about how you feel?" 

Kihyun shrugged his shoulders, "I've honestly been lying to myself this whole time." 

"Yourself?" Changkyun repeated and Kihyun nodded. "How've you been lying to yourself?" 

"Because I'm not actually in love with Yoongi, I'm in love with Shownu." 

Changkyun's eyes almost popped out of their sockets as he snapped his head over to Kihyun. "Oh my goodness, are you serious?" 

Kihyun nodded, "Yes." 

"You're pulling my leg here, are you  _serious?_ " 

"Yes Changkyun, I'm deadass." 

"Oh my  _fucking god_ -" 

"Changkyun please," Kihyun replied as he gave him this defeated look, "You're making this harder than this needs to be." 

"I'm sorry it's just... _wow_ , okay I somewhat saw this coming but at the same time not really? Like, wow my otp, and oh boy fucking Wonho owes me 20 bucks-" 

"What?" Kihyun replied and Changkyun just shook his head. 

"N-nothing," Changkyun laughed nervously, "J-just...wow this is so sudden and honestly out of the blue. It's almost scary and it's kinda sorta at a bad time to realize your feelings now. It's Minhyuk and Jooheon's wedding week. Ki, they're getting married tomorrow-" 

"I know that!" Kihyun replied, holding his face in his hands as he groaned, "I just..I don't know what to do right now."

Kihyun just continued groaning as Changkyun lightly patted his back. When it was kinda sorta silent, despite Kihyun singing some Ed Sheeran song, Changkyun kinda sighed in defeat. He wasn't sure what to say in this case, he felt like Kihyun had always had some small thing for Shownu but Kihyun was around Yoongi so it was kinda nonexistent. But now Kihyun was telling him this information, and he could see pieces of Kihyun's past as well as hear his thoughts. 

So that's how he knew it was true.

Changkyun came back into reality and looked down at Kihyun, still with his head down mumbling some song Changkyun couldn't recognize. 

"Kihyun..." 

"Take me into your  _fucking_ arms." 

"Are you really singing Ed Sheeran,  _still_?" Changkyun replied, and Kihyun just mumbled in response. Changkyun just shook his head, seeing that Kihyun was quiet now and took this opportunity to finally speak up, "How long have you liked Shownu?" 

Kihyun chuckled a little bit, lifting his head up and resting it on his arm, "It's been almost 5 years since the day I realized my feelings for him...so I guess that counts. I was dealing with some grief after I heard that your father had Rose and I felt like it was all my fault. I had no one at the time and I was just so useless. Then there was this one man who crossed my path, and honestly, I would've killed him if it weren't for Shownu." 

Changkyun awed at that, then saw tears swell up in Kihyun's eyes. 

"He made me feel important Changkyun," Kihyun sniffed, "Shownu was the only one who cared about me at the time and not a damn person was there for me more than he was. I'd get butterflies every time he said my damn name and I hated myself for it. So, I wanted to let those feelings go and tell him how I felt, but when he said he didn't feel the same way, it hurt me so much. It hurt Changkyun, it hurt like fucking hell." 

The smaller boy nodded as he pulled Kihyun in for a hug. He cried silently a Changkyun shushed him, stroking his hair and patting the back of his head. And Kihyun honestly felt weird in this situation because it was back when Shownu was comforting him about Rose and her situation. 

All he could do was cry. 

He kept going, "I-I wanted to let it all go and j-just avoid him but I honestly couldn't Changkyun. I hated myself for falling for him, allowing myself to fall like that, I just hated myself for it so much." 

"But you couldn't help it," Changkyun replied, pulling Kihyun away lightly, "You couldn't help that you were put in that situation because your heart was telling you to stop being so foolish. You were thinking with your head and that's probably what led you to move on to Yoongi so quickly and never giving yourself enough time to recover." 

Kihyun looked over at him, lost for words. 

"You loved him so much, and you honestly knew you loved him Kihyun. The only one hurting himself right now is you. You can't keep lying to yourself expecting to get a solid answer and just run away from the big problem at hand. You have to face it and get over it the proper way. So what if it takes years, and years, and years, and years, and  _years_ -" 

"That's a lot of years." 

"I know," Changkyun sighed, "But it's enough time for you to give yourself time _to_ yourself. For you to realize your feelings aren't going anywhere and you gotta accept the fact that you love him so much." 

Kihyun couldn't say anything. He was just so astonished to be hearing all of this from Changkyun, or literally from someone for so long. It had been years and he never even realized it himself, but now hearing it come from Changkyun's mouth, he understood now. 

He  _was_ in love with Shownu. 

And nothing was gonna change that. He just had to accept it. 

He smiled weakly, looking over at Changkyun's determined puffed expression and chuckled lightly, "When did you get so fucking smart?" 

The boy shrugged his shoulders, "No clue. Being with Wonho has kinda made me open my eyes to a lot of things."

"Really now? So losing your virginity suddenly made you smarter? Weird flex but okay, go off-" 

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Changkyun exclaimed, his face becoming red as ever as Kihyun just chuckled lightly. Changkyun rolled his eyes as he covered his embarrassed blushing face. 

Kihyun patted his shoulder, and Changkyun lifted his head up. Then in a few seconds, the two of them started giggling amongst themselves. 

"Thank you Changkyun," Kihyun said softly, "I appreciate you talking to me about this." 

The boy smiled brightly as he nodded, "Of course Kihyun! If you ever need anything or anyone to talk to about this, I'm your guy." 

Kihyun giggled, "I'll keep that in mind." 

There was a sound of shattered glass and both boys looked back at the door in fear. Then their eyes met as they both exchanged fearful looks. 

"W-we should probably go check on the party, yeah?" 

"Yeah." 

 

 

**-**

 

 

 

 

_"-I'm not actually in love with Yoongi, I'm in love with Shownu."_

He wasn't sure if he heard those words right, but as soon as he did, he felt his whole heart stop in an instant. He wasn't even trying to eavesdrop or anything like that, but he made a sudden stop soon as he heard Changkyun's screaming and Kihyun's annoyed groans. So he wanted to get a peak.

But he didn't think he'd hear  _that_. 

He was in awe, disappointed as well, heartbroken in the slightest. But for some reason, he couldn't even be surprised because something told him this day was coming. He felt like the day would walk right around the corner when realization would hit him smack dab in the face. 

He knew, he  _always knew_. 

Yoongi always knew Kihyun never really loved him, he just  _knew it._

He sighed as he turned around, making his way to the elevator and kinda avoided all his roaming thoughts.

Why was he so mad? Honestly, he really had no right to be mad or feel mad since he knew Kihyun already lied about his feelings towards him. For almost 3 years he lied, and never really told Yoongi that he was at all regretting their relationship. He led him on all that time, faking it too, all because he wanted something to cover up his feelings for Shownu. 

 _Shownu_ , he fucking had everything. 

From his friends to even the love of his life, Yoongi felt like Shownu always took shit away from him. Even when they were little kids and apparently Shownu was the more superior one which everyone loved and adored. Their mother loved him to fucking  _death_ , all she would do was talk about Shownu to literally everyone she possibly could. He's s great a this, and he's so excellent at that. 

Shownu, Shownu,  _Shownu._

It was so fucking annoying. For once in his life, he wanted to prove to everyone that he could be the superior one that everyone could be proud of and who they would be truly grateful for. Yoongi wanted to stand up for himself and show everyone he was just as great. But Shownu literally took every bit of honor he could show, it just pissed Yoongi off. So Kihyun was the last bit of relief he had to prove he had something that Shownu just couldn't  _touch_. 

He was so in love with Kihyun, his looks, his brain, his charm is just what threw Yoongi off of his feet. When he saw him at the Plexus dance, he saw how close he was with Shownu and just how Shownu kinda surrounded himself around him. And he knew that Shownu would literally do anything to make sure he was happy, so he pulled Shownu away and got his chance. 

_Shownu looked at him weirdly, "Wh-what is it Yoongi?"_

_The black boy furrowed his eyebrows as he looked over at Kihyun then back at him._

_"That boy over there! The one you were just talking to right now, with the black hair."_

_Shownu looked over to see who Yoongi was pointing to, and his eyes almost widened when he saw the boy with the black bangs in his face who looked too familiar. When he realized who, he kinda blinked back for a few seconds._

_It was Kihyun._

_"That's Yoo Kihyun," Shownu said softly, "He's not much of a talker but he means well."_

_Yoongi nodded, then Shownu went on. "He's really strong too, and kind when he wants to be. Stubborn at most times and not a lot of people realize that he's just a guy who's going through a lot. Someone who's misunderstood and just needs someone who's always there for him who understands him."_

_The boy looked back up at Shownu. He kinda saw the way Shownu was just gazing at Kihyun when he was describing him, almost as if he had a crush on the boy._

_"Nu, do you perhaps like this boy?" Yoongi asked._

_But Shownu saw this look on Yoongi's face he couldn't quite read and allowed Yoongi's question to fly right above his head._

_"Do **you** like him?" _

_Yoongi's eyes widened, "W-well...he's kinda sorta cute and he knocks me off of my feet. P-plus I love the way he moves when he fights."_

_Shownu smiled as he hummed, "Well that's really nice Yoongi. Maybe you should ask him to dance."_

_"N-no way! I highly doubt he'll accept me. I mean, I came to this dance looking like every single high school nerd in this uniform and specks-"_

_"Nonsense Yoongi, you look fine," Shownu replied as he giggled, "Now go over there and ask him to dance before it's too late."_

_Yoongi was pushed up a bit by Shownu, who just looked at him as if he was a proud older brother. The smaller boy was kinda anxious, but he just marched forward towards Kihyun. Soon as he did, soon as he got a glimpse of those beautiful hazel eyes of Kihyun's, he turned around and marched quickly back to Shownu._

_He grasped on the man's arm, sobbing to himself, "Nunu, I can't talk to him! He's gonna decline me."_

_Shownu giggled, "You didn't even ask him Yoongs."_

_"B-because! He's just, such a pretty young thing, like where did he even come from it's ridiculous!"_

_"Okay, so what's the point of you crushing on him if you won't make your move?"_

_Yoongi paused for a second, then saw Kihyun giggling and hid behind Shownu again._

_"Nu!" He shouted silently, and Shownu hummed in response, "That boy's mine, yeah?"_

_Shownu stilted at that response, but forced a small snicker, "Yeah, and what of it?"_

_"I um...I want you to try and talk to him for me! Like, tell him about me and shit."_

_Shownu frowned, "Yoongi, I'm not gonna do that. If you want something you gotta go take it. Love or not, I'm not gonna be your wingman in this situation this time, you need to do it yourself."_

_"Pleaaaasee Nunu! For me!" The boy wined, and Shownu sighed as he set his cup down._

_"I'll talk to him and gas you up, but only a little."_

_Yoongi's face lit up as he got all excited, "THANK YOU NUNU! I appreciate you so much!"_

_Shownu just chuckled as he walked right over and met up with Kihyun. Yoongi watched them leave the premises and kinda got scared that Shownu was going to once again take something he wanted, but he knew Shownu wouldn't. Then again, all those times Yongi had something in his grasp, Shownu stole it right above his nose._

_So now he just felt completely anxious. He was just starting to regret sending Shownu out there to talk to Kihyun, especially when it had been longer than an hour since they been out there, and Yoongi started getting worried. He was blaming himself for not standing up for himself and get something of his own. He didn't need Shownu for everything, and it irritated him that he so used to asking Shownu for everything._

_For once, do something on your own. **That's why your mother didn't love you Yoongi.**_

_He was gonna give up until he saw Kihyun rush into Plexus._

_And for some reason, he was crying? Yoongi wasn't sure why, but something led him to follow the boy upstairs._

_Something just pushed him._

**_Stop being a pussy and fight for what you want for_ _once._ **

_He saw Kihyun stop in the hallway, leaning against Xervia's doors. He was crying so hard, asking himself why and what he did wrong. Yoongi didn't understand what he meant, but he knew Kihyun was sad. Whenever Kihyun was sad, Shownu would be right there to cheer him up all the time._

_But Shownu wasn't here right now, and Kihyun needed someone to comfort him._

_"-I guess I was never good enough."_

_"Don't say that!"_

_Kihyun's head snapped up as he saw Yoongi in the corner. He immediately wiped away his tears and nose when he saw him. "H-how long have you been standing there?"_

_"N-n-not too long!" Yoongi replied, then walked over to him, sitting next to him, "Just long enough to hear you crying."_

_"Oh," Kihyun said lowly, then placed his head down on his arm._

_Yoongi looked at him, "Are you okay?"_

_"I feel absolutely broken for the most point."_

_"That's relatable," Yoongi replied, then giggled a bit. He saw Kihyun was still kinda down though so he just stopped. What the fuck? Why was this so fucking hard?_

_Obviously, Kihyun wasn't feeling good at all and Yoongi was the only one he had to cheer him up right now. He wanted this boy to know him, respect him, love him...and if he was going to do that, he needed to take this seriously._

_But like Shownu, but **better**. _

_"Well...a friend told me this scenario where when you're not feeling good, singing always helps."_

_Kihyun tsked, "Singing doesn't help all the time. If music was the remedy for depression I would've been listening to it for months and months, nonstop."_

_Yoongi kinda laughed a bit at his sarcastic tone and Kihyun himself chuckled a little seeing that it was a little bit funny._

_"You should try it though, maybe make a parody of a song and say it with your whole chest."_

_Kihyun raised an eyebrow, "How will that help?"_

_"Dunno," Yoongi said, then looked over at Kihyun and smiled, "But you never know unless you try."_

_Kihyun's eyes widened at that, then he sighed. He kinda took a few seconds to catch his breath and Yoongi just raised an eyebrow. He looked like he was about to fucking scream his lungs out, which made Yoongi kinda worried, so he scoot over a bit to save himself._

_"Take me into your **fucking** arms!" Kihyun lightly exclaimed. _

_It was silent, then Yoongi laughed so damn hard, he fucking snorted._

_Kihyun blushed lightly in embarrassment, glaring at the boy, "S-stop laughing at me! You said it would help!"_

_"Wh-why'd you do Ed Sheeran l-like that though?" Yoongi replied within his laughter, his gummy smile showing._

_The black-haired boy just rolled his eyes as the minty haired boy continued to laugh. When Yoongi wiped away a fake tear, he saw how embarrassed Kihyun looked and snickered lightly._

_"How do you feel?"_

_"Fucking embarrassed."_

_Yoongi snorted, "Okay besides that. How do you feel?"_

_Kihyun lifted his head up, locking eyes with Yoongi for a second until his eyes widened._

_"Big," He said slowly, "I feel very big."_

_Yoongi nodded, "Seeeeee! You should use that remedy more often. If you do you might feel a lot better."_

_"No kidding," Kihyun replied. Then he started giggling lightly and Yoongi giggled along with him. The two of them just giggled the rest of the night and Kihyun kinda felt better after that._

Yoongi finally came downstairs and saw the boys having the time of their lives. Jooheon was getting dunked with all kinds of alcoholic beverages and they were just laughing their asses off, all kinds of drunk. Yoongi smiled, seeing the man so happy that he was getting married tomorrow, least someone was leaving happy. 

He didn't wanna bring attention to himself and talk to anyone about his problem, just kept it to himself to the best that he possibly could. So he got a bear and sat on the couch, watching the men dance around and play silly ass Twister. Literally, every time Jackson and Jooheon were on the brink of winning, Shownu would come along and knock them down and they'd all laugh. 

Yoongi just sighed because they were all happy. 

Happy with Shownu. 

"Did someone piss in that beer of yours?" 

Yoongi's eyes widened as he looked up and became face to face with Wonho. 

He sighed, putting his head back down, "Kinda sorta. It's very bitter." 

Wonho raised an eyebrow, "Yeah...I sure hope you didn't get that shit from the blue container." 

Before Yoongi could take his first sip, he raised an eyebrow, "Wh-what are you talking about? What's wrong with the beer from the blue container?" 

Wonho just took it away from him slowly as he placed it down, "Literally  _everything_."

Yoongi just...didn't bother to question him and looked away. 

He sighed and Wonho looked his way, "But seriously though, are you okay? I noticed something was wrong with you because you've been literally sulking all fucking night." 

"Dunno, guess after a few years realization is finally hitting me and I just...feel fucking stupid for not realizing something this whole time," Yoongi replied as he laid back in the couch. 

Wonho remained confused, "What do you mean Yoongs? Something happen?" 

"Last night, me and Ki got into a fight when I was drunk and Ki broke off our engagement." 

Wonho's eyes were wide, "What? Are you serious? There's no way--you guys love each other how come-" 

"You know how Selena Gomez said everything is not what it seems?" Yoongi replied harshly, then he looked over at Wonho, giving him this bitter ass smile. "Well pretty boy,  _everything is not what it seems_." 

"Yoongi I don't-" 

The boy just stood up, pushing his hands in his pockets and left Wonho sitting on the couch. He took a beer before he left from the right container and walked out, leaving Wonho completely and utterly confused. 

 

 

 

-

 

It was the next day, pretty little sunny Sunday. And barely anyone could wait for this day since it was finally the day of Jooheon and Minhyuk's official wedding. They had to get the little wedding rehearsal done first, and afterward, they'd all get ready for the real thing later and everyone couldn't wait. 

Especially Wonho, who was just up really early getting dressed, taking a shower,  _shaving_ , and just basically getting all cleaned up. It wasn't even time for the wedding yet, but he was just really uppity and happy. Blasting fucking Michael Jackson as he shook his ass a little bit, using the brush as a microphone. 

His hair was nicely combed and he just wore a nice black dress shirt that was tucked in his red trousers, not  _too_ much for just the rehearsal. He didn't even know why he was excited, but he was pretty sure it had something to do with this being his first ever wedding and he was playing a big role as Jooheon's best man. 

Okay, so it was a pretty big deal. 

_"Girl, close your eyes_

_Let the rhythm get into yooou_

_Don't try to fight it,_

_There ain't nothing that yooou can dooo,_

_Relax your mind_

_Lay back and groove with mine_

_You gotta f_ _eel that heat_

_And we can ride the boogie_

_Share that beat of loooove!"_

He suddenly stopped when he heard a whistle behind him, then turned around and saw Changkyun and nearly  _died_. 

So, Wonho knew he was overdressing. But fucking Changkyun had on a black and red dress shirt, with his shoulders exposed, long skinny jeans, his hair all curly and to top it off he had on some cute ass golden specks. 

He was just leaning against the door as he was sorta checking Wonho out. 

"Nice ass." He sat, so bluntly it made Wonho snort. 

"Yeah, but it's not as nice as yours." 

Changkyun waved his hand at that as he giggled, " _Thaaaanks I knooow.~_ " 

Wonho rolled his eyes playfully as he pulled Changkyun in, twirling him as he heard the boy giggling lightly. He wrapped his arms around him as they just lightly swayed to the music laying on Wonho's radio. Changkyun just held his head back as Wonho kissed his neck. 

"Mm, you smell nice." He said softly, caressing the side of Wonho's face. "And you look sexy, I've never seen you dress up so nicely before." 

"I use to dress up pretty often," Wonho admitted, "But I had no one to dress for so I kinda gave it up. All my nice ass clothes are in the back of my closet somewhere and I kinda just go causal now." 

Changkyun's eyes widened as he turned around to face Wonho. "What the fuck is  _wrong_ with you?! You had nice suits this time and you never wore them?" 

Wonho giggled, "Yeah. I use to put effort into what I was wearing when I had a reason too, but y'know my mood kinda dropped." 

"I can't believe you," Changkyun replied, pretending to be mad. "You look so fucking hot in a suit, I'd literally ride you to the ends of this Earth to see you look all nice and rich, and sexy." 

"Oh really?" Wonho said lowly, smirking as he picked Changkyun up from his thighs, "You'd strip butt ass naked just to see me in a whole ass suit?"

Changkyun nodded, "I'd get naked right now if today wasn't so important." 

"Who's stopping you?" 

"Wonho!" Changkyun replied as he lightly slapped Wonho on his bicep. 

He giggled lightly, "I know I know. Maybe when the weddings over, yeah? You should totally let me blindfold you-" 

"I'm not into that weird ass rope bunny shit Wonho." 

"You should! Let me handcuff you too-" 

"Okay, you ruined the mood!" Changkyun grumbled as Wonho snickered again. He sat him down by the boy's request and went on back to preparing himself for today. Changkyun kinda just sat in the bathroom doing his makeup as Wonho did his hair. 

Wonho would mess around with the boy whenever his song blasted on the radio, especially while Rock with You by Michael Jackson played. Chankyun was just laughing along as Wonho did these stupid ass dances every morning and he'd kinda do it with him. When this song had first came on, Wonho would talk about how his parents use to dance every morning it came on and it just brought joy into the house. 

Changkyun was so flattered with the way his family was, so he just considered to make this song  _their song_. And almost every night they'd cuddle while Wonho just lightly sang the chorus and Changkyun would just fall asleep in his arms. It made him feel so wholesome, literally any day with Wonho in it made him feel so whole and happy. 

When Rose was around, she'd kinda do the same thing with him. Start the mornings with a song and they'd dance and act silly. So with Wonho kinda bringing the happy feeling back just made him feel small again. And he loved every bit of it. 

Just made him think, what will it be like when they get married? 

"So Yoongi and Kihyun called off their engagement apparently." Wonho brought up as he finished making him and Changkyun breakfast. 

Changkyun nodded as he took a bite of his sausage, "I know. Kihyun told me last night. You should've seen how panicked he looked, I've honestly never seen Kihyun look so scared and in pain before." 

"Really?" Wonho said as he placed his plate down, handing Changkyun a cup of hot chocolate as he took his coffee. "Well, the most vulnerable I've seen Kihyun is when he was going through some phase after Hyungwon left. But even before then, I never paid attention to that side of him." 

"I see," Changkyun replied as he sighed, "I feel so bad for him though. He put himself in this difficult situation because he doesn't know how to deal with his feelings."

Wonho looked up at the small boy, "What do you mean?" 

"I mean, Kihyun doesn't love Yoongi because he loves Shownu." 

The older man nearly spat out his fucking coffee as his eyes became as big as fucking saucers. "S-stop lying, are you fucking serious right now?" 

Changkyun nodded and Wonho cursed under his breath, "Goddammit, now I owe you 20 bucks-" 

"Wonho, that's not the point!" Changkyun exclaimed, "Well I mean, I still want my money but anyways that's not the problem at hand here." 

"Yeah," Wonho said as he sighed, "No wonder Yoongi was just so pissed off last night. He probably saw it coming." 

Changkyun just looked kinda down as he ate his pancakes, in a sad kinda way. Wonho saw him as he did it and snickered. 

"Baby, just because they're not gonna be together doesn't mean it has to affect you. Some things just happen for a reason and I guess Yoongi and Kihyun finally realized that things weren't gonna work out and they're gonna split."

"Yeah," Changkyun replied, his head still down as he picked at his pancake. 

Wonho walked over to the smaller boy. He got on his knees and held the boy's hands, exposing their matching promise rings and they looked at each other. Changkyun was kinda looking at Wonho all sad as Wonho tried to brighten him up a bit. He put his hands on Changkyun's hips, smiling softly. 

It's not like he could read Changkyun's mind, but he could tell that the boy had a lot going on through his head, and most of it probably involved Yoongi and Kihyun, as well as their relationship too. What if one day, the two of them got into a fight? Changkyun couldn't stand seeing Wonho get mad at other people, and he didn't even wanna imagine what Wonho would be like if he was ever mad at him. But still, the thought of Wonho looking at him with pure hate just came across his mind and it made him feel some kinda way. 

He just looked up a bit and saw Wonho's smile, and he instantly felt himself warm up. 

Changkyun couldn't help but smile.

"I love you." He said.

"Say it again," Wonho replied and Changkyun blew a raspberry, giggling so damn hard. But Wonho sat up, hovering over the boy and giving him this soft look that made Changkyun's giggles stop. 

"I love you," Changkyun said, it was a bit softer this time. Wonho caressed his cheeks and Changkyun rubbed his hands as he did it. 

He lightly smirked as he lightly lifted the boy's head up from his chin, pulling him closer.

"I love you too." Wonho finally said, and he could help but giggle lightly at Changkyun's innocent smile that grew on his face. He held Changkyun's chin and kissed him quickly, and Changkyun's loving look when they pulled away is what caused him to go in for a rather more deeper and passionate kiss. 

 

 

 

**-**

 

 

Hyungwon looked at his old jumpsuit and frowned. The whole design of it just pissed him off as a whole and he couldn't even stop looking at it, feeling the instant wave of regret. He just grabbed some scissors and started cutting. The more he cut, the more he kinda felt powerful over anything,  _literally_. He kinda felt like he was gaining his independence and he was finally breaking free of all that bullshit and pain he felt so many years.

All those years he allowed her to use his body as her own personal weapon. Those years where he believed her stupid words and followed her like a little lost puppy. Those years he lost but he could never get back anymore because they were all gone now. They were all  _gone_ and it was all her fault. He finally stopped cutting the suit when he got what he wanted, then examined the small thing, glaring.

"What the hell is that?" Brian said as he kneeled down to Hyungwon's level. 

"It's a tracker." Hyungwon replied, "It was implanted in this suit she gave me where she traced every single one of my movements." 

Brian kinda got a better look at it the closer he came and awed. "Damn, that's some tough ass tech." 

"Yeah tell me about it," Hyungwon replied as he crushed it, "Fucking bitch didn't even trust me enough as much as she said she did." 

"I just can't believe Medina is evil," Brian said as he walked into the bathroom, "I honestly didn't see that one coming. This whole time I thought Kang was the one who did all the bullshit in that house."

Hyungwon tsked, "You'd be surprised by how much she's been able to get away with in life. She's been nothing but a high-class manipulator since she was born. Always has been and always will be."

"Manipulator?" Brian asked and Hyungwon nodded.

"Just like her dad Hiro Towa, who's like the worst bastard of all time. He raised Medina on his own, taught her his ways, next thing you know she's big balling in the streets saving her name with Kang on her side. Too bad her daddy's dead so he can't see her in all her glory." 

Brian raised an eyebrow, "Dead?" 

"Yeah, her dad got caught in some execution sequence while testing it, stuffed himself in a ship without a suit, and just like that he came back on Earth, stone cold and dead." 

"That's horrible." Bran replied, then shivered, "I heard rumors about her father's death, but I never believed them at all, to be honest. They all seem so unreal to me." 

"I mean, the way Medina treated it, it was like he never even existed." 

Brian hummed, then he saw Hyungwon throw the whole suit away, cut into little tiny pieces and he sighed to himself. 

"Brian where's the keys to your motorbike Xervia gave you?" Hyungwon asked and Brian raised an eyebrow. 

"Where are you going? We have that rehearsal for Minhyuk and Jooheon's wedding today?"

Before Hyungwon could even respond, he turned around and his face was completely flushed. Brian had absolutely  _no shirt_ on at all and just a whole towel covering his lower area, as well as one on his shoulders. His hair was all damp and Hyungwon didn't know why but that just made him look really lost and also cute? 

He smiled as he walked over to him slowly, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I'm gonna go close off things with Medina and come back and come clean to Changkyun and Xervia." 

Brian gave him a worried look as he placed his hands on the boy's hips. "I don't know if you should go Hyungwon. Especially by yourself, what if she tries to hurt you?" 

"She's gonna do nothing but through her ugly ass soldiers at me, but I have one up against all of them. I know all of her tricks, Brian, I'm gonna be okay." Hyungwon was going to pull away, but Brian pulled him closer.

"I'm coming with you." 

Hyungwon sighed, "No, you're not. I need you to stay here and cover for me if someone asks where I am." 

"But she's probably gonna kill you, or do  _worse_." 

"Brian-" 

"I'm sorry, but I care about you too much to let you go out there and get hurt." 

Hyungwon looked up at him as he looked right back at him. Then he pulled in closer until their lips met, Brian hummed into the kiss so swiftly, especially when Hyungwon bit on his lip as he pulled away. 

"I'm gonna be okay Brian," He said, giving him the warmest smile he could, "You said you believe in me so don't let that go in vain." 

Brian gave him one last look before sighing in defeat. "Just be careful baby, please." 

Hyungwon's eyes widened as he pulled away a bit. Then he giggled, "You are such a baby boy Brian!" 

"I'm serious Hyungwon! Don't do anything or say anything you're gonna regret." Brian said softly as he kissed Hyungwon again, then hugged him tighter, "I really love you and I want you to be okay, Hyungwon."

Hyungwon sighed. He wasn't sure how to respond to the big ol' I love you bomb yet, I mean, he loved Brian and appreciated him for believing in him and giving him a chance, but love was such a strong word. 

He didn't wanna use it so  _loosely_. 

Then again, he was trying to change, and Brian was helping him. 

So he smiled at him, kissing him longer this time. When they pulled away, he smiled, looking up at the man, "I L-word you too." 

"Seriously?" Brian replied as he glared and Hyungwon giggled. Once he pulled away and ran towards the door, Brian tossed his motorbike keys telling him to be careful and Hyungwon saluted him out. 

As he ran at a walking pace, he kinda felt all his emotions just let loose a bit and he felt more at peace. For some reason, he felt so humane more than ever now and it was weird feeling as well as a funny feeling but it was most definitely something he could get used to. Getting all that love he received from Brian made all the worries wash instantly and made him realize so many things all at once. 

He didn't wanna feel trapped in this enslavement and prison and he didn't always wanna be the one who kept making mistakes and running from them. He wanted to be the one to be proud of his own decisions for once and fight along his friends with a smile and feel good about a mission. Like the mission with Changkyun, he had the other day, it was nice because he had people on his side for once after a while. And he finally started to feel real emotions.  

And when Brian returned back into his life and literally trusted the boy with his whole heart, Hyungwon honestly couldn't be any more grateful that he came along and made him feel special and just gave him that boost he needed to move on with his life. Minhyuk and Jooheok were getting married today, everyone was just finally moving past all the stuff troubling them and feeling free. Hyungwon wanted to be free too. 

He wanted to release the invisible chains and be free without others following him and telling him otherwise. He wanted to be with Brian, be friends with Changkyun, work at Plexus and have everyone on his side for once. Changkyun might be a bit eerie after he tells him all this shit that's been happening with his mother, but he'll come around. 

It was Changkyun after all. 

As Hyungwon rode on the bike, he just started thinking what took him so long to realize all this. How come he didn't realize thing when Plexus had burned down that night and he ran away? Or when Medina used him at a young age, but Brian gave him the chance to run away? Honestly, ever since Hyungwon was a child, his mother told him to be extremely cautious of the world and what it'll bring you and he hadn't believed it until they came and took him away. 

Until Medina took him and made him her puppet, her own little tool. 

She had manipulated him from the start, and he saw it as love or her treating him as her own. But it was nothing but her just luring him into her filthy little hands and just making him this uncontrollable weapon that just has no point at all. Hyungwon wanted to escape from all that, but he failed and went right back to her. Because that's all he knew how to do, run away and go right back to Medina's arms so she could just love him and use him all over again. 

Well, not this time. 

Hyungwon finally approached the house of the Lim family in all its glory. He parked Brian's motorbike and walked towards the gates. He passed every single entry that he came across, then walked behind the house and saw this airport looking facility. He entered in his code as soon as he boarded the elevator, identification, Eyebeam, even a tongue code and finally made it to the Pentagon. 

It was a floating platform, basically an airport but in the sky and in the shape of a big ass pentagon. This was Medina's floating castle, and this is where she did all of her business away from Kang when she wasn't overseas in Tokyo, making sure her other floating castle there was good as well. 

This is where she was whenever everyone thought she was gone and overseas modeling. From time to time, she would do it just to make sure everyone was off her back and not raise any suspicion. But when that was over, she would always come right back here. 

And she'd known about  _everything_.

Hyungwon saw some of the soldiers, all of them in their black and purple jumpsuits marching down the halls like mindless robots. It kinda made his stomach churn to think that he was one of these guys. He was one of Medina's soldiers who just trolled around and lived life like this, it was kinda embarrassing the more he saw it. He just shook his head and walked down the hall, seeing the grand silver doors and almost becoming anxious. He saw some soldier standing by the door, and before he could enter, they stopped him. 

"State your purpose." They said sternly.

Hyungwon cleared his throat, "Hobi, it's me Hyungwon." 

The red-headed bodyguard blinked for a few seconds and looked over to see Hyungwon.

He smiled, "Goodness gracious Hyungwon! You finally came back!" 

"Y-yeah...or well I'm just here to talk to Medina about something private and personal." 

"Ahh, I see," Hobi said, then he made this unsure look and it kinda scared Hyungwon a bit. 

He raised an eyebrow, "What? Is there something wrong?" 

"Well...she's kinda in her secret spy session right now and she doesn't wanna be bothered. You know how our queen can be." 

"Ah, I see," Hyungwon replied, twitching a bit at that word. "Well this will only take a couple of seconds and I'll be out of here." 

Hobi kinda gave him a small look of concern but then sighed, "I don't want you getting killed Hyungwon. Be careful, okay?" 

Hyungwon nodded as Hobi finally opened the doors. It was like a throne room, only there was one big ass king sized chair. There were big ass windows, kinda like windows in a church, and the office itself was just fit for an almighty queen. That queen was Medina herself. Hyungwon looked around to see if she was around, but she wasn't in her seat at all. All he saw was her two female bodyguards, one with short black hair and the other with long strawberry blonde hair.

"Hyungwonnie!" 

Before Hyungwon could even scan around, he looked up and saw a woman with long curly light brown hair. He could only see her silhouette, but he knew exactly who it was. 

"You finally came home," She said, her voice low as she smoked the long cigar stick in her hand, "We've all missed you so much. You must've missed us too, yeah?" 

Hyungwon just looked at her weary, "Y-yes." 

She tilted her head to the side as if she was waiting for something. 

"I-I mean, y-yes my queen." Hyungwon corrected himself, and  _god_ did he hate it. How the fuck did he live like this?

She smiled as she leaned on the railing from the deck, "It's fine. I understand if your vacation got you a bit distracted. We all understand completely that you needed some time to yourself to gain your strength." 

Hyungwon nodded as she continued, "How was your vacation anyways, darling?" 

"I-it was really nice my queen. I appreciated the nice gesture, very much."

"I'm glad you did my baby boy. I missed you so much Hyungwonnie." 

Hyungwon twitched,  _Just stop fucking with me_. 

"We'll get to our loving ceremony later, right now I need to know where he is." 

The boy froze as he looked up, " _He_?" 

"Yes," She said, her voice suddenly went from happy to extremely chill and it sent shivers up Hyungwon's spine again. "The reason I sent you out there in the first place Hyungwonnie, to retrieve my son and bring him to me." 

Hyungwon just refused to make eye contact with her, keeping his glance on the floor. "U-uhm, my queen I came to talk to you about that actually-" 

He twitched as soon as he heard a loud thump on the floor. He didn't even dare look up as she stood, wearing a beautiful silky blue robe that covered her strapless white swimsuit. Her hair was long, curly, and brown and it was beautiful just like her. Her whole form, from her big breasts to her well fit thighs and voluptuous curves. 

It was  _Lim Medina_ , in the fucking flesh. 

She walked forward to Hyungwon, gripping his cheeks harshly as she picked his face up. Hyungwon looked up at her piercing light brown eyes in fear, completely terrified of the stone cold woman before him.

"Where's my son." She replied, quiet but so chill it could make you run for your life.

Hyungwon swallowed hard, "M-my queen p-please forgive me-" 

She squeezed his cheeks even harder as he winced, "Where's my son, Chae Hyungwon?" 

Hyungwon didn't answer, and that only caused Medina to squeeze the fucking life out of that boy's cheeks. Hyungwon wanted to tell her  _everything_ and finally break free of the prison. Release his chains from the biggest threat of his whole entire life and be free. 

This was the only way he could, he had to do it. 

No more being a bitch and running away. 

He furrowed his eyebrows, "H-he got away, m-my queen." 

Medina stopped gripping his cheeks so harshly as she froze. "What do you mean  _got away_?" 

"I mean, he's out there living his life without you holding him down. He's out there, in Plexus, being happy and enjoying what the world has to offer to him. He's happy and content with his lover, his friends, even his sister. Changkyun his out there being a human and living the life that you wouldn't allow him to live-" 

Before he could even finish, Medina tossed him on the ground. Hyungwon held his jaw as he looked up at her. She glared right back at him, and he just tried his best to look right back at her with the deadliest glare he could give. 

But she just laughed loudly and he looked at her confusingly. Just laughing her ass off as if it was the funniest fucking thing he's ever said. 

" _Living a life_ he says," She laughed harder, then wiped a fake tear, "Oh my goodness! Wendy! Joy! Do you hear this guy? He runs in here and then openly tells me he failed my mission because my son wants to live his life. I honestly find that so fucking hilarious, I just could... _die!_ BAHAHA!" 

Hyungwon gave her this weird look as she laughed. She just,  _laughed_ at him like it was so damn funny. She really was fucking cruel, she and her husband were fucking cruel bastards who only wanted nothing but money and power. Changkyun deserved the life he has now and should have to fucking worry about this witch who's just laughing at the fact that he's living his life.

She sighed, kneeling down at Hyungwon's level. And within a few seconds, she slapped him,  _harshly_. So harsh, her nails left markings on his cheek, releasing a bit of blood? He looked up at her as she stood up, kicking him directly in the throat as violently as she possibly could against the window. When he hit the window, it nearly broke, but he was lucky enough to not go through it and fell on his face instead. 

Then she lifted his head up by his snowy white hair, a darkened glare on her face. 

"You failed your mission," She said, her face dark. "You had _all_ that time on your hands and you spent it on bullshit. You got emotionally attached,  _weak_ , let your emotions roll in you and  _failed_."

She pulled him close as her last words were, "And I think it's about time for your punishment."

He tried declining and breaking free, but she pulled him up from his hair and tossed him out the window, one that wasn't broken till just now. Hyungwon fell outside, 19 feet to the ground. He was trying to gain his consciousness so he could start up his parachute, and luckily he did before he could hit the ground. 

Soon as he hit the ground, not a perfect landing but it was better than death, he ran so fucking fast to the motorbike, started the engine, and left as fast as he fucking could.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes lmao yall finna die
> 
> also medina's voice sounds like zero two's from darling in the franxx tyty


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally made medina hot?? Leave me alone ;^v  
> the chapters are literally all written out, but my dumbass-  
> aneeways, this is long and whatever, have fun :)  
> there's no warnings this chapter, but if you wanna go off and yell at me, I'll warn you when we get to any graphic or horrible parts of it but this chapter is pretty safe?  
> Yeah, yall not dying yet
> 
> Have fun ;D

"I got a bad feeling about this," Changkyun said as he looked at Minhyuk's listing arrangements for the whole wedding.

Minhyuk furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you mean?! It's well thought out! Me and Jooheon  _literally_ spent all night trying to figure out who's sitting where, who's comfortable next to who, basically all that good stuff--and look! I even put you next to Wonho and Seungyeon because you love them both and they kinda wanna be near you."

But Changkyun just laughed nervously, especially at the idea of sitting in between his boyfriend and his sister, who kinda didn't get along all that well as it was. Especially after Changkyun told her how they got together, she just kinda became very protective of him after that and would always scold Wonho. He could handle that though, that was the least of his worries.

"I'm not talking about that," He said, then looked a bit weary because that was something he knew he was going to have to take care of later. "I'm talking about you sitting Kihyun in between Shownu and Yoongi."

"What's wrong with that? Kihyun is friends with Shownu and he's dating Yoongi--shit their getting married really soon!" Minhyuk chirped and Changkyun just swallowed real hard, "I put the three of them together for everything! Well, except for the actual wedding portion, Kihyun has to be on my side and Shownu and Yoongi are on Jooheon's side. But other than that, the guys are together for all the activities and such!"

Changkyun just gave him this concerned look and Minhyuk's expression slowly changed. He was going to say something until he saw Kihyun himself walk in, talking to Wonho about something.  _Pretty_ sure it was about Kihyun not wanting to marry Yoongi and still loving Shownu.

He sighed, "Minhyuk I don't think that's a good idea  _because_ you placed them all together. Maybe you should separate Kihyun from Shownu and Yoongi, or only put him next to one to them."

"Oookaaaay," Minhyuk replied unsurely. He started erasing Shownu's name and then wrote someone else's name down in replacement for Shownu, "How about this line-up?"

Changkyun looked over at it and saw that it was just Yoongi and Kihyun next to each other, and Shownu was next to Wonho. As nice as that was, Kihyun was probably gonna feel uncomfortable standing next to Yoongi as a whole, so that wasn't really all that good.

"Um, maybe you should change it again?" Changkyun replied, giving Minhyuk an apologetic smile as the boy grunted and erased again. This time he erased Yoongi's name and replaced it with Shownu's name,  _which wasn't any better at all seeing as in this whole situation Yoongi was being replaced by Shownu as it was._

"How's this?" He asked and Changkyun just looked up at him, then back at the paper. It was nice because Kihyun was gonna be next to someone he's more comfortable with, but he can already see Yoongi darting his eyes at the two of them the whole night.

Changkyun gave him that same apologetic smile, shaking his head and giving Minhyuk the sign that he needed to change it,  _again_. The boy rolled his eyes and changed it one last time, then showed Changkyun immediately.

And this one was  _even worse_.

 _This time_ , Yoongi was right next to Shownu, and Changkyun could already see that being bad. He can literally envision the fight that was bound to happen literally the entire wedding, and for sure, Kihyun was gonna be pissed as well as embarrassed in the process. Changkyun was gonna tell him to just change it back to Kihyun being next to Shownu, but Seungyeon ran up to the two of them before he could.

"Min! Jimin says that he needs to see you for your fitting before we start rehearsals." She squealed and Minhyuk became incredibly excited.

"That's great!" he said, then looked over at Changkyun, "I'm just gonna leave the line-up how it was, but I'll put Yoongi in between Kihyun and Shownu since that's his boyfriend and his brother. Kinda like how I have you set up with Wonho and Seungyeon."

Seungyeon blinked confusingly, "Wait what-"

But Minhyuk skipped off before she could ask him anything else, leaving Changkyun looking at the list with wide eyes.

"This is bad," He said, "This is  _soooo_ fucking bad."

Seungyeon walked next to him, looking at the list as well. When she read it, she furrowed her eyebrows. "No fucking way, did he really put you in between me and Wonho?"

Changkyun sighed, "This whole  _list_ is just a big ass mistake."

"Damn right it is!" Seungyeon said as she snatched it away, "There's no way me and Wonho are gonna get along. Like there's  _no fucking way_ I'm letting you sit and stand next to him. Fucking weird ass serial killer boyfriend."

"Seungie, he's not a serial killer," Changkyun told her, but she wasn't listening.

"He's gonna kidnap you from the fucking wedding and probably drag you in a closet or something. He's gonna stick his whole ass 10-inch yardstick up your ass-"

"S-Seungie please!" Changkyun exclaimed, getting visibly flustered. Though, she wasn't necessarily  _wrong_ , which is why Changkyun was just blushing like crazy. Knowing Wonho, he was damn sure gonna take him somewhere during the reception and  _stick that 10-inch yardstick up his ass, doggie-style_.

Changkyun just sighed, "Look, he's not that bad okay? Wonho's pretty gentle and humble when you get to know him. He's not just some serial killer kidnapper like the ones you see on those Lifetime movies."

Seungyeon scrunched her nose, "You can say that all you want, but I know a devil when I see one! He's a horny rabbit Kyunie, and he's only after your ass and nothing  _but your ass_."

"But you were coming for him too-"

"That was before I found out you were my long-lost twin and before you told me he kidnapped you," She said as she brought the boy's face close to her cleavage, somewhat suffocating him. "I don't need some horny rabbit beating into my precious twin brother. You're too innocent for this world Kyunie, boys like that corrupt you!"

It was silent for a second, then Seungyeon could feel Changkyun get hot. She pulled him away and her eyes widened when she saw how red his face was, and how he was literally dazed off and  _drooling_.

"Y'know, when you put it like that, it sounds kinda nice-"

"Kyunie!" She exclaimed, hitting him lightly as he winced. And it's as if on cue, Wonho and Kihyun walked over to Changkyun. The man walked up to Changkyun, putting his hand on the small of his back and throwing him a warm smile that made Changkyun blush and smile right back.

"Hey baby," He said and Changkyun just giggled a bit. Then Wonho turned his head and saw Seungyeon just standing there, kinda pissed off. "I didn't know you were talking to the demon spawn. Should've warned me."

Seungyeon furrowed her eyebrows, pulling Changkyun close to her side and hugging him tightly, glaring right at Wonho. Wonho was kinda astonished at the action, and it took him a while to register it and glare right back at her. The two of them were just glaring at each other endlessly, and Changkyun kinda felt small in the middle of all this tension.

Kihyun saw and kinda just cleared his throat, "Um...anyways, I don't know how I'm gonna make it through this wedding."

Changkyun gave him a soft look, "Yeah, I don't know if you're gonna make it out either. Has Minhyuk shown you his lineup?"

He handed to small paper to Kihyun, and Kihyun took it, eyes becoming so fucking wide he felt like they were going to pop right out of their fucking sockets.

"A-are you fucking serious?" He said, "This is literally the worst lineup  _ever_."

"Thank you!" Seungyeon said as she crossed her arms, "I don't wanna sit next to Wonho either!"

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows as he pulled Changkyun away from her,  _roughly too_. So rough, it threw Changkyun off a little as he tried to bit away a moan when he placed his head in Wonho's chest.

"No, that's not why this lineup is bad. Although, I do feel bad for Changkyun," Kihyun said as he showed Seungyeon and Wonho the list. Wonho saw what Kihyun was talking about when he said it was literally the  _worst lineup ever_ , because it honestly was. Seungyeon was kinda confused as to why it was so bad, it honestly looked perfect. Or it couldn't be any more perfect because everyone was where they needed to be.

"What's wrong with it?" She asked, "Everyone's with who they wanna be! Including you Ki, you're with your fiance."

Kihyun hissed at that as he rubbed his arm. Changkyun just pulled away from Wonho's embrace slowly, then looked over at Seungyeon, sighing.

"Seungie, they're not getting married." He said and Seungyeon's eyes went  _wide_.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN-" She almost exclaimed, but Changkyun, Wonho, and Kihyun immediately shushed her before anyone could hear her. Then she fixed her tone and got into a small whisper voice, "What do you mean they're not getting married? Yoongi proposed I thought?"

Changkyun looked over at Kihyun, who kinda gave him the permission to let him tell her. He turned back to her, "Kihyun never loved Yoongi because he loves Shownu, he's loved him for a while now."

Seungyeon's mouth widened as she looked at Kihyun, seeing his tired look like he was having trouble sleeping just thinking about this whole thing. He was just going through some sort of crisis such as this and hiding his feelings from everyone and how he was really feeling. He gave her a defeated look, and Seungyeon's expression softened as she sighed, walking up to him and hugging up.

Kihyun was surprised with the action at first, but then he just smiled weakly as he hugged her back.

"So, why date Yoongi?" She said as they pulled away, watching him bite his lip, "If you never really loved him then why put your self through that stress? If you say you were going with your head and doing what you thought was right, then you are dead wrong. Using your head kinda gets you in more harmful places than using your head does."

Kihyun's eyes widened as she continued, "If you loved Shownu, you should've embraced it. Even if he doesn't like you back, you should take those feelings and embrace them to the best of your ability. It's gonna hurt, especially waiting for someone who isn't gonna come around, but that's what love is all about. Don't force it on yourself Kihyun, just embrace it."

The boy was in awe at her words, getting ready to cry right on the spot. Changkyun and Wonho looked at him with wide eyes, considering that this is the first time they've seen Kihyun in such a weak state such as this one. Seungyeon kinda looked surprised too, especially when he started balling out and crying in her arms. She looked at Wonho and Changkyun, who just shrugged their shoulders and smiled at her.

**-**

After exchanging a few tears and some slight apologizing from Kihyun, everyone was ready to start rehearsing for the wedding. Minhyuk and Jooheon led the whole party down to the other Plexus building, which was a party stadium set up for this kind of occasion. Everyone was in awe soon as they entered it, it was literally decorated with all shades of red and pink, Minhyuk and Jooheon's favorite colors. The top part of the stadium was open of course, and the seats were so nicely decorated, rose petals, pink roses, literally everything was so beautiful.

It was like a concert, but a wedding. And since there were so many members of Plexus, it was gonna be pretty grand too, Changkyun was going to make sure of it. The extra members to their seats as everyone else started to prepare for the main part of the actual wedding. Minhyuk didn't want to hear just any basic music, and neither did Jooheon, so they got two people to sing the song that everyone would be walking down to.

None other than Xervia and Jennie.

Jennie tapped on the mic, "I would just like to say that I've been wanting to sing these two down the aisle for a long ass time now and I'm so glad the time had finally come."

Everyone chuckled lightly at her response and Xervia nudged her a bit.

"We are so grateful to join together these two beautiful souls after  _many_ years together," Xervia stated, looking at Jooheon and Minhyuk with a warm smile, "I remember taking the both of them. Jooheon coming in way before Minhyuk and immediately falling for the boy right on the sight. Minhyuk called him a creep for always being there to save his ass from falling off building y'know."

"Xervia!" Minhyuk snapped, blushing lightly as everyone laughed along.

Then the woman sighed, "I know this day is about these two but I would just like to say that this day, in general, marks a new era in Plexus. We have allies on our side  _everywhere_ ," She said, smiling and waving over at Woosung, who waved back, "We've grown so much ever since Plexus has been built and we've become this bigger family that's been able to accomplish so much together. I just," She started tearing up a little but contained it a bit while giggling, "We've come a long ass way Plexians."

Everyone talked within the crowd, laughed, cried, cheered, and agreed with what she was saying.

She wiped away a few access tears, "I'm so proud of what we've become. We've started from the bottom and came straight to the top, and I know I say this a lot but I mean it when I say that I'm proud of you. I'm proud of us. We've ended the evil and killed all the bastards that stood in our path!"

Everyone shouted really loudly and cheered so loud, the whole stadium was just booming with all kinds of excited people. Changkyun was kinda in the mix of it too until he ended up getting picked up by Wonho from behind. He was startled at first, but when he met the man's face, he couldn't help but smile.

Wonho smiled right back at him, "I told you everything was gonna be alright."

Changkyun just booped his nose, "And you were right."

"And we're gonna keep being okay baby, long as we got each other," Wonho said as he brushed his nose up against Changkyun's. "No more big bad evil Kang or anyone else in your family to stop us. It's just you and me."

Changkyun opened his eyes and saw Wonho's soft expression. He wasn't sure what he was thinking or why Wonho was just looking at him like he was  _proposing_ something, but that look, he had never seen in at all. It was just this look of pure love, and Changkyun could already feel himself getting ready to cry.

 _Just you and me_ , those words stuck to his head and replayed like a broken record. Even within the loud cheers, he heard how soft Wonho's voice was and that's what made him cry even harder. Something about this man, he didn't know what it was, but he just loved this man so  _fucking much_ , it actually hurt and he was immune to feeling all this love. He was pretty damn sure Wonho didn't love him as much as he loved him, but of course, if he said that out loud, he'd argue that he did.

Changkyun laughed softly, cupping Wonho's face and unable to stop his tears, "I love you Lee Hoseok."

Wonho smiled, wiping his tears, "I love you too baby."

Before they could kiss, Seungyeon bumped into Wonho harshly, grabbing Changkyun tightly as she jumped up and down. Changkyun was kinda confused, but he just laughed along with Seungyeon. Wonho approached her, but Seungyeon gave him this dark ass glare which caused him to fall back a little bit.

The cheering finally stopped and the rehearsals began. Xervia and Jennie were on the stage singing  _Versace on the Floor_  as everyone walked down. First came Jooheon's grooms who all started walking down. Wonho as his best man, Shownu, Yoongi, Jackson, Chanyeol, and Brian. Once everyone was down, Jooheon walked down as confident as he possibly could show that he wasn't gonna get emotional during the real thing. But knowing him, he was probably gonna cry as soon as Minhyuk walked down, everyone was already placing their bets at it.

Then came Minhyuk's grooms and bridesmaid. Of course consisting of Changkyun, as his maid of honor, Kihyun, Jimin, Jinyoung, and Seungyeon. Hyungwon was one of Minhyuk's grooms, but he hadn't come back yet or even made an appearance, so Minhyuk assumed he was getting some late wedding gift or preparing something big. Minhyuk came down no later, walking slowly and happily just as he planned. All the grooms on his side kinda giggled lightly as the grooms on Jooheon's side just nudged him a bit when he came down.

Soon, everything was already in place. Xervia did her part blessing the marriage, the two kissed, and everyone clapped and cheered lightly, seeing as it wasn't the real thing.

Next was the rehearsal dinner, where Xervia and Jennie would sing yet another song, and Minhyuk and Jooheon kinda danced around a bit. The dinner was inside of the party room inside the main Plexus building where everyone would have their little anniversary party. Some people were talking amongst themselves, looking at the seating chart that was set up. And the big party, a collision of Minhyuk and Jooheon's grooms, plus one bridesmaid, sat at the big table.

"I'M JUST SAYING! IF FISH COULD BE GAY, THEY HONESTLY WOULD BE!"

"Jackson, what the fuck are you talking about?" Wonho replied and Changkyun giggled lightly.

The blonde haired boy huffed, "You guys underestimate gay animals sometimes. I mean, technically  _we're_ gay animals."

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow, "Uhuh, and who told you that? Siri?"

Everyone laughed as they saw how red Jackson's face became and he shrunk down in his seat, pouting and crossing his arms.

Jooheon sighed, "I honestly wanna make a toast." He raised his glass that had nothing in it, laughing, "I know this is just rehearsal and all but honestly guys, thank you so much for being here for me and Min. Literally all the time, I'm so grateful for every single one of you, words can't express how happy this night is gonna be for me."

"Night?" Wonho slurred, wiggling his eyebrows, "You and your husband plan on getting a bit  _freaky freaky_ after the wedding tonight?"

Everyone chuckled lightly and Jooheon playfully rolled his eyes, looking down at Minhyuk who was smirking right back at him.

"I don't knoooow, hopefully our honeymoon suite is still in good hands after all the sex you had with Changkyun." Jooheon shot back and everyone laughed even harder at that, some even oohed. But Changkyun just blushed as he picked up the glass cup of water, sipping it silently as he looked up at Wonho, whose face was red as  _fuck_.

It was kinda funny to see him get so flustered, honestly, Changkyun had never seen it before. Made him giggle a little bit, and Wonho saw him giggle and smiled, giggling along with him.

Then he looked back up at Jooheon, "It's in good hands, I swear. Changkyun honestly didn't stop cleaning it after we left."

Jooheon chuckled as Changkyun nearly spat out his water, punching Wonho lightly in his arm as the older man chuckled lightly.

"Hey, now that I think about it," Jennie added, "You guys have promise rings already, Wonho when are you gonna throw out the big question?"

Everyone's eyes were all on Wonho as his nervous look came right back.

Changkyun kinda just looked at everyone, then back at Wonho and raised an eyebrow, "What big question?"

Everyone looked at Changkyun now in awe. Seungyeon scooted up to him, hugging him tightly, Minhyuk hugged him from behind, Jennie patted his head, and Xervia just brought them all together in a group hug. He was just confused with these weird pounds of affection he was getting out of the blue, and he looked at Wonho, who was still kinda dazed off.

They all pulled away and went back to their seats, except Seungyeon, who was right next to him.

"Poor baby!" She exclaimed, "Wonho hasn't even made a big  _big_ move! And he's supposed to be your lover, how rude!"

Changkyun raised his eyebrows as he tried pulling away from her, "What are you guys talking about? What big question? And what do you mean Wonho doesn't love me, of course he does! He shows me literally every day we're together."

"Oh, we know." Jennie said as she giggled, "I can literally hear your whimpers from being kissed on your neck in the hallway baby boy. I think me and Minhyuk were trying to get some more drinks that night for the party, but we saw you run out and wondered where you went."

Minhyuk ohhed as he laughed too, "I mean, me and Jennie were fucking drunk as shit. But we weren't  _too_ drunk to see that it was you sitting on the island of the kitchen counter kissing a familiar handsome stranger who kept saying," Minhyuk grabbed Jennie as he mimicked the moment, " _You're all mine Kyunie, you know that right baby?_ "

Jennie pressed herself on to Minhyuk as she fluttered her eyelashes, " _Oh yes Wonnie~ I'm all yours, I'm y-your one and only baby boy~_ "

Everyone laughed loudly at the action, and especially at cherry faces that were on Changkyun and Wonho.

Changkyun just sat up immediately, grabbing his cup, "I-I think I'm gonna go get some more water!"

As he left, everyone was still looking at Wonho, kinda laughing up a storm as the flustered boy furrowed his eyebrows.

"Wh-whatever! You guys are fucking assholes!" He stammered, but they kept laughing at how high his voice got and how flustered he looked. He just crossed his arms and sunk in his seat.

It was understandable how people kinda got this perception of him and Changkyun, and he honestly had no shame of it at all. I mean, yeah it was embarrassing when the others joked about it, but those moments that he shared with Changkyun meant the whole entire world to him.

Honestly, he was so ready to ask the boy to marry him. He still had that golden ring with the ruby gem on it in a nice red velvet colored back sitting in his drawer. It was special because it wasn't just any ring, it was the ring his father had given to his mother when  _he_ proposed. And the whole thing would literally be an honor if Changkyun wore it, meaning he would really be all Wonho's. That ring on his finger would me so much, Wonho was just scared and didn't wanna rush into doing something or going along with something that Changkyun probably didn't want him to do.

Then again, that boy loved him like  _hell_ , so it was a possibility.

Would his mother be okay with this though? Knowing that he was dating a Lim family member when all this time he went on and on talking about killing them? Honestly, Wonho wasn't sure at all, but for some reason, he felt like she wouldn't mind it at all. If she were still here and met Changkyun, she'd probably love the hell out of him and see herself in him since that's how Wonho saw him.

 _"When you find that person to marry, make sure they treat you how you treat them. With utter love and comfort, and make sure that the Bonnie to your Clyde will be bound to you til the ends of this Earth, no matter what,"_ He remembered her saying.

Yeah, I think he's found his Bonnie.

Wonho just chuckled lightly with everyone else as the laughing died down and sighed, "Honestly guys I don't know if Kyun's ready for that, you know, marriage stuff."

"Oh baa!" Minhyuk let out, waving his hand at that from Jooheon's lap, "You two are literally meant for each other. Two polar opposites from two different families trying to start a new generation and make the world a better place together. You need him as much as he needs you Wonho."

"Honestly Wonho, I have to agree." Everyone's eyes widened as they all looked at the older man with the chestnut colored in the black suit.

It was Woosung.

"You know, I haven't known Changkyun for a while, nor have I been able to see him because of his damn parents shielding me from him, but judging from what I've learned, that boy wouldn't be who he is without your influence on him and everything he's learned from you." He said and Wonho's eyes widened. "He's come a long way thanks to you Wonho, it's about time you embrace that and hold on to that boy for as long as you possibly can. That Bonnie is gonna need his Clyde by his side for the rest of his life."

Everyone was still in awe, but they all nodded in agreement as they all looked at Wonho, who was still pretty anxious about it. He saw their warm smiles, all of them literally pushing him in the direction where he should be going. What the fuck was he scared of? They were right, Changkyun and him were meant to be together. They were meant to be the moment they first met each other and nothing was gonna ever separate them. Wonho would dare say that Changkyun was gonna be the only boy in this world who he would ever love and never get over.

Changkyun was more than just his boyfriend, he was the literal spark of his life. He influenced Wonho more than Wonho could ever influence him in any way and the two of them were literally inseparable, almost everyone knew that. He had everyone's blessings, he just needed to get up and make the move himself.

So he smiled, "Thanks, guys. I'm gonna do it after the wedding's over, and I'm gonna ask him at the right time too. I promise."

Everyone cheered him on and ruffled his hair and he just chuckled lightly. All this love he was receiving now compared to how it was before, he just felt so happy. Honestly, he wouldn't be so happy right now if it weren't for Changkyun coming into everyone's lives and turning Plexus around for the better. That little boy was literally the sunshine and symbol of Plexus itself, and everyone loved him.

There was a loud cling heard from across the table and strangely Yoongi stood up, clicking his spoon against his glass cup. Everyone looked over at him in confusion as he hit it, literally waiting until everyone in the ballroom was looking right at him. No one knew what to except, some expected him to say something nice about the groom and groom, some thought he was just gonna recite something stupid like a joke or something.

But  _others_ , such as Wonho, Seungyeon, and  _especially_ Kihyun, looked up at him in fear. His darkened eyes pierced right through Kihyun's soul as he smiled weakly and bitterly, it scared the boy.

He cleared his throat, looking at Wonho, "Well buddy, I'm happy that you and Changkyun are able to stay together and you guys might possibly get married." He started, and Wonho didn't like where he was going with this  _at all_ , "I'm happy you guys are about to stay together without any secrets or anything holding you two back. Minhyuk, you and Jooheon as well, I'm happy for you both."

He put his foot on the table harshly, shaking it a bit. "I'M HAPPY FOR EVERYONE! Everyone who's been able to find love and listen to their loved ones! Honestly, if you guys have been dating without having to hide shit from their significant other! Kudos to all of you!"

Everyone was still kinda looking at him weirdly as he just spoke some nonsense, still confused. But the only person who was looking up at him in fear was the only people who knew where he was getting it at.

Especially when he looked down at Kihyun, giving him the darkest glare  _possible_ , "You should  _surely_ take note from all these lovely people Kihyun. Maybe you can learn how to not be some lying cunt who doesn't know how to do anything but play with people's hearts just to get over some old feelings."

Kihyun's eyes went wide, complete fear was what he felt. He knew  _exactly_ what he as talking about, and he knew Yoongi was gonna put him on the spot, something told him that Yoongi was gonna do this shit and bring it up to everyone at  _Minhyuk and Jooheon's wedding_. But he felt frozen, he honestly felt like he couldn't snap at him, or say anything back, or rebuttal, or even shut the fucker up because he was just too fucking scared. He was scared of what Yoongi was gonna do to him, or how much he was gonna expose him.

He wasn't sure where Yoongi got all this information, but he was pretty sure Yoongi was ready to pin all the shit right on him. But Kihyun deserved this for lying to him, all those fucking years and never telling him the truth. Never telling him the real reason he got with him,  _for 3 years_ , he felt so guilty he wanted to fucking throw up.

"That's enough Yoongi!" Someone hollered, someone who was right behind Kihyun.

 _Shownu_.

"C'mon now, don't do this. You're gonna ruin an already perfect day, just discuss this somewhere else in private," Shownu told him, "I think that's what's best."

Yoongi tsked, "Yeah yeah, because  _you_ sure know what's best Shownu. You've  _always_ known what was best for everyone and literally just looking out for people left and right." He slurred sarcastically, " _Ohhh Shownu~_ Thank you sooooo fucking much for being the hero and saving the day with your words of knowledge! We love you so muuuch!"

"Yoongi," Shownu started to say, "What's gotten into you? Why are you acting like this?"

"Why?" Yoongi repeated, chuckling bitterly, "Did you seriously just fucking ask me  _why_?"

Shownu nodded then Yoongi just continued laughing, so bitterly it made everyone feel uneasy.

"Because you take  _everything_ from me." He said, "You take my friends, my spot, my  _fucking mother_. Shit, you even took Kihyun from me right under my nose and I didn't even see it coming. Then again, I honestly should have because I always  _felt_ like you had a thing for him. Something was literally telling me that,  _hey, this bastard's trying to tell my boy_! But I honestly didn't wanna listen because I thought Kihyun loved me!"

His eyes got darker as he looked down at Kihyun, who was still frozen, unable to say anything.

Then he tsked, "But I guess I was wrong. Rich boys really don't fall for the poor nice guys."

Kihyun felt tears weld up in his eyes, "Y-Yoongi-"

"Yoongi, what the fuck are you talking about?" Shownu roared, a lot more aggressive.

"Oh, you haven't heard?" Yoongi replied, sarcastically, "Me and Kihyun called off our wedding because he's loved you for song long and has been using me as some beard to get over it!"

Shownu's eyes widened. He looked down at Kihyun as well as the smaller brown haired boy tried his head to hide his face. Then he looked up at Yoongi, who was giving him the same dark glare he had been giving Kihyun this whole time. Shownu  _knew_ on that same night Yoongi was trying to get with Kihyun, Kihyun was already ready to confess to Shownu the same time. He was honestly thrilled that Kihyun had liked him, seeing as he loved him just as much, but Yoongi wanted him.

Yoongi told him that Kihyun was his, and Shownu had no reason to interfere with his half-brother's happiness, it was too important.

That's all he wanted to do for Yoongi, make sure he was happy no matter what. He was already taking so much from him that he didn't even mean to take, like his  _mother's life_. Shownu just wanted to make it up to him because he already knew that Yoongi didn't like him no matter what he did, so all he could do was keep him happy.

But looks like it was going in vain seeing the one person who Yoongi loved more than anyone else, was in love with someone else.

"Yoongi! That's enough!" someone said and the three boys looked over at Xervia, whose arms were crossed, "This isn't about you or your quarrel with Kihyun and Shownu right now and you have no damn right to put them on the spot like that."

Yoongi just rolled his eyes as he roughly brushed right past Shownu, storming off. Shownu was running towards him, trying his best to keep up with the boy and at least compromise with him t the best of his ability.

"Yoongi please!" Shownu exclaimed, but Yoongi was still storming off.

"Just listen to me! It doesn't need to be like this, I've been trying my best to satisfy you and make sure you stay happy the best I fucking can! Can you at least give me fucking credit for trying to be a good brother-"

But Shownu felt like everything had gone black soon as Yoongi turned around and punched the man right in the face. Shownu winced in pain, getting on his knees and holding his eye, which literally felt like it was so swollen that it was bleeding.

"SHOWNU!" Kihyun exclaimed, finally getting the courage to talk and run over to the man, checking his eye to make sure it was okay. Shownu reassured him, not taking his eyes off of Yoongi.

Yoongi just looked down at them, then scoffed, " _Thanks_ brother, for giving a shit."

And with that, he left the ballroom before anyone could stop him.

**-**

Changkyun just sat up immediately, grabbing his cup, "I-I think I'm gonna go get some more water!"

He ran immediately, blushing like crazy as he heard everyone's laughs within the building. He was going to get some water, but he felt like he needed some fresh air before he did any of that stuff. Eventually, he found himself walking into the creek and sitting on the bench. He sat his cup down next to him as he sighed to himself, laughing to himself a little while after. Sooner or later he found himself scooting on the ground, laying his head up against the bench and looked up at the dark orange sky.

It was silent, minus the sounds of the birds and nature in the background. Changkyun never liked silence, but something about this silence was just so refreshing. He literally felt himself let loose as he sighed once more. Everything just seemed so beautiful and he just couldn't help but feel so overwhelmed with all kinds of happy emotions. That's why he ran off, so he could get a breather and grasp at these emotions he was feeling. His heartbeat went really fast, so he just came here to slow it down a little.

Once he did, it was back to his steady pulse and Changkyun felt at ease.

All this happy energy he was receiving, it was great, dare he say it out loud. He's said this to himself millions and  _millions_ of times, he loved it here.

Plexus, literally everything about it made him feel so happy, overjoyed, at ease. Everyone was so nice to him and supported his journey and where he was headed to in life, Changkyun literally loved the fuck out of it. He loved being with the team and always being there for someone, making everyone smile. He was so happy that he was able to finally make amends with Hyungwon and that they were friends. He was happy to find Seungyeon, and learn about Woosung, literally everything he learned and earned in Plexus, he was grateful for.

 _Especially Wonho_.

He wasn't sure why, but every night he would go back to the night when Wonho and him first met and would always laugh about it. Because that's how they started, from hating each other, to friends, to what they are now. Two uncontrollable lovebirds who everyone knew about for some reason. But he didn't let that bother him, long as he had Wonho by his side. Wonho made his life greater by picking him up and taking him away. He made his life greater by taking him out on dates, making him feel special, partnering up with him.

And falling in love with him was the best part of Changkyun's whole fucking life at Plexus.

He'd literally receiver day-to-day love from the man. Every single day would just be waking up to light kisses, or some soft sex, or even a massage, and Changkyun just loved every part of it. He wanted to have this happiness last forever, he knew it would last forever because he finally had a breather from the shit holding him back. He could finally be happy now, it literally just felt so unbelievable that all this shit was really happening.

Changkyun was  _free_.

Free to do whatever he wanted to do, live how he wanted to live, be with Wonho for as long as he could. He just felt tears streaming down his face as he sat up, laughing and crying at the same time.

"I-I'm free," He sobbed, then looked up, "G-Gina, I-I did it! I'm finally free. Are you happy for me?"

He felt the last bit of sunshine radiate on his face, and that's when he already knew for sure what her answer was.

 _I'm so happy for you baby boy_.

Changkyun just stood up, getting ready to walk off until he heard something crash. He looked over and saw a familiar red and black motorbike, which looked like Brian's, and ran over to the smoke from the scene. When he finally approached, his eyes widened when he saw someone airing the smoke out, tossing Brian's bike down. And once they took their helmet off, Changkyun's eyes widened even more.

"H-Hyungwon?" He let out.

The snowy-haired boy let out a yelp of panic and then saw that it was Changkyun. But for some reason, that just made him panic even more than he already was. He had a big ass scar on his face and a couple of bruises which made Changkyun worry a little bit.

"What happened to your face?!"

"D-don't worry about that!" He exclaimed, grabbing the boy's wrist, "We need to get out of here! Now!"

Changkyun looked at him confusingly as he was tugging him in some weird ass direction. "Wh-what?! What are you talking about Hyungwon? What's going on?"

"I gotta hurry! I gotta get you out of Plexus  _immediately_." He said to himself, "I'm not gonna let her take you and hurt you."

"Who's her? Hyungwon-"

"I'll explain everything later! Right now we need to just-"

But the boy stopped in his tracks immediately. Changkyun became even more confused as he looked around to see what Hyungwon was listening to or scanning for.

"Hyungwon, what-"

But Hyungwon shushed him, causing Changkyun to furrow his eyebrows.

"N-no!" Changkyun exclaimed, and Hyungwon's eyes widened as he turned to him, "I'm not gonna shut up until you explain what the fuck is-"

But Changkyun froze when he felt a weird presence. It was the same presence that Hyungwon felt earlier and both of them ducked with the arrow was finally let loose. When it hit a tree, the boys got up and turned their head over and saw a thick girl in the trees with a bow and arrow. She had on a black and purple jumpsuit with a mask covering her face, just like Hyungwon had when he first came.

Changkyun didn't know what it meant, but Hyungwon knew  _exactly_ what it meant.

"God fucking dammit, we're too late." He said lowly, but Changkyun still heard.

Before Changkyun could even ask what he meant, however, Hyungwon was already off, tugging on the boy's arm as he tried to keep up with him. Changkyun just looked up at the girl in the trees who was literally following them with her bow and arrow, and Changkyun could help but feel like he's seen her before. Almost as if she was one of those girls he was fighting in one of his past dreams.

She shot an arrow though, and Changkyun released himself from Hyungwon's grasp, grabbing the arrow and throwing it right back at her, harshly. It hit the girl's arm and she fell right out of the tree, causing Changkyun to cheer amongst himself. But Hyungwon grabbed his arm and kept running. Changkyun looked back and saw someone running up to them, though. She had short black hair and soon as she ran up to them, Changkyun was ready to fight her. If only she hadn't jumped up and aimed her foot right in the back of Hyungwon's neck.

Hyungwon flew back, hitting a tree and wincing a little bit.

"Hyungwon!" Changkyun exclaimed, turning over to see the girl and glared at her as he ran over and punched her in an instant. She scooted back a little, and Changkyun had a little victory moment, until she pulled herself right back up, giggling softly.

He was confused, but before he could do anything, he felt someone come up behind him. Changkyun tried to scream and get free the best way he possibly could. But when he did, the girl in front of him kick him right in the stomach, causing the boy to fall back. Soon as he did, the person caught him and covered his mouth tightly, injecting some needle into his neck and causing the boy to scream in agony.

It was so damn painful, and it literally drained all the energy he had left in him. He wanted someone to come and save him, anyone out there.

He  _needed Wonho_.

But just like that, his eyelids got heavy and closed. Once they did, they looked back at the tree to see if Hyungwon was still there, but he wasn't. Little did they know, he was right behind them and he took them by surprise, kicking the one girl who was holding the needle and Changkyun and the other girl as well. Then he grabbed Changkyun and  _ran_.

He ran for his damn-near life as well as Changkyun's. Since Hyungwon was a little weak from losing his abilities, he felt his steps getting heavier and heavier as he held Changkyun on his back. But he knew he had to pull through and get the boy back to Plexus before  _she_ came. But luck wasn't on his side when he saw a small girl,  _Yeri_ , come in his direction with a gun, shooting it right at him. The dart hit Hyungwon right in the shoulder, causing him to collapse.

The boy crawled over and tried to take Changkyun, but he was stopped when a white boot with high heels stepped on his hand. He winced in pain and looked up at the woman dressed in all white, white jumpsuit, big white sun hat, white suit jacket on her shoulders.

It was  _Medina_.

She smiled wickedly as she crouched down to Hyungwon's level, "You are so cute you know that? Trying to save my son from something that you know is  _all your fault_. Even leading us all the way to Plexus too! Honestly, if Joy, Wendy, and Yeri hadn't stopped you, you would've gotten away."

The woman got closer to his ear, crushing his hand even more, he felt it literally break.

" _But you failed_." She whispered, then removed her heel from his now broken hand. Before Hyungwon could even try to get up, some girl held him down, injecting the same needle they injected into Changkyun.

Hyungwon tried to fight it, but it was too strong and he felt himself getting put to sleep. Once he was knocked out, one of the girls picked him up, walking off to one of the black SUVs that they had taken. Medina turned and saw Plexus within the tree, literally shining in all its glory.

"Ah, I see." She said to herself as she removed her glasses, "So  _this_ is the spy division that's ran by that little brat who was fighting with my husband? How convenient."

"My queen, we've packed the prisoners in the cars out back," One of the girl soldiers reported and Medina smiled happily.

"Thank you Irene," She said as she turned back to look at Plexus, then she looked back at Irene who was just staring at her and waiting for her next order.

"Do me a favor and dispose of that madhouse over there will you?" She said, point directly at Plexus, "Call backup too because you might need all the help you can get. But I highly doubt that because you have the best scouts of girls on your team my little dumpling."

Irene looked over at Plexus then back at Medina, "You want us to exterminate the premise, my queen?"

Medina nodded as she came closer to Irene's face, cupping it. " _Project Bae Joohyun, destroy it_."

Irene's eyes had turned red after receiving the order. Then once it registered in her head, she nodded, her eyes turning back to their shade of brown.

"As you wish, my queen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we'RE GONNA NEED MORE POPCORNNNN CUUUUZ SHIT FINNA GET LIT


	34. Chapter 34

Wonho kept calling him,  _over_  and  _over_ and  _over_ , but it had literally been a whole hour since he left and Changkyun hadn't picked up the phone at all. He just got a little frustrated, especially when he left his 15th voicemail, trying to at least reach the boy or get any sign of where he ran off too, he couldn't have gotten  _that_  far.

_Right?_

"Wonho?" Someone called from afar. Wonho looked up to see a girl dressed in a red velvet sparkly highlow dress, make up all shades of dark red, hair up in a curly bun, and she accompanied herself with a diamond necklace and earrings. For a bitch such as herself, she looked very well dressed, Wonho almost forgot who she was.

"He still hasn't picked up?" Seungyeon asked, hearing Wonho sigh in response.

"I've called him 20 times already," Wonho said, gripping his phone. "Where could he possibly be? All he did was get some more water after everyone was talking about us and now he's just gone. The wedding is in 35 minutes and he needs to be here."

Everyone had already left the party after Yoongi, Kihyun, and Shownu's quarrel, deciding to put that aside for later and just focus on what was important. But Wonho was still concerned because Changkyun hadn't popped up and it was almost time for them to get ready for the wedding. Not only that, but Wonho still had something he wanted to get done, but the person who needed to be hearing that big thing wasn't even here.

And it started stressing him out.

"Maybe he's out somewhere, yeah? Like drove off to a bar, maybe with Hyungwon! Hyungwon still hasn't shown up either." Seungyeon said and Wonho's eyes widened at that.

So not only was Changkyun gone, Hyungwon was gone as well.

Weird.

"Hey Won," Someone said from the door and Seungyeon and Wonho turned to see Chanyeol standing right there. He saw the two of them looking rather worried and his expression changed, "I-is everything alright?"

Wonho shook his head, "I have no idea where Kyun is and the wedding's about to start in a few."

"No way, he still hasn't turned up?" Chanyeol said as he walked into the room.

Seungyeon shook her head, "He's been missing since you guys were mimicking him and Wonho earlier. Maybe he left out of embarrassment of being thought of like that, I know I would."

Chanyeol and Wonho both glared at her as she raised her eyebrow, "I would! I don't even trust Wonho as it is, little horny  _rabbit_. I'd be embarrassed to with such a man who just wants nothing but constant sex."

"That's funny coming from you, I mean, you  _were_ a whole ass baby girl working under Miss Palice before we came to rescue you. Did you  _not_ tell me that when we first met, or do you just suffer from short term memory loss?" Wonho shot right back, making Seungyeon become highly offended.

Chanyeol put his hands in between them both, stopping the argument. "Look, you both can stop being stupid and figure out where the hell Changkyun could possibly be."

Wonho and Seungyeon were glaring at each other with darkened eyes but then sighed, nodding in agreement.

"We gotta find Hyungwon too!" Seungyeon brought up, "Hyungwon is probably with him! O-or he knows where he went!"

"But we have no idea where Hyungwon went or any traces of where he could've possibly gone," Chanyeol said, then saw Baekhyun walk into the room no later.

"Baby, Xervia wants to talk to you about something--" He started to say, but looked over to see everyone all huddled up and concerned about something. He furrowed his eyebrows, "What's going on?"

"Hyungwon and Changkyun are missing," Seungyeon said, Baekhyun's eyes going wide.

"Wh-what?! What the hell do you mean  _missing_?" He said and Chanyeol sighed, "She means that their missing baby. They've been out for a long while and no one has any traces of either of them."

Baekhyun looked at him in fear as he spoke, "Y-you're fucking kidding right? You mean to tell me that my baby is out there missing somewhere?  _Out there_?"

"Baekhyun, baby, calm down-"

"I'm not gonna  _fucking_ calm down!" Baekhyun said as he raised his voice to the max, "Kang may be fucking dead but there's still all kinds of bullshit ass gross ass men out there after my baby and I refuse to stand here like a sack of rocks and just allow it! I'm not fucking having it at all!"

Baekhyun was just going off as Chanyeol and Wonho tried their hardest to calm him down. Meanwhile, Seungyeon spotted Brian and Jennie talking right outside the hallway walking off somewhere. She jumped a bit, running over to them to catch them before he left. As she called their names, they both stopped in their tracks and lightly waved to her, smiling in the process.

"Hey Brian! Hi Jennie!" Seungyeon said, waving back at him with a cute smile.

"Hey Seungyeon," Brian said back. Jennie was gonna say it back too until she saw Baekhyun yelling at Wonho and Chanyeol.

Then she looked back at her, "I see there's some rift going on between them again?"

Seungyeon looked back and then shook her head, "Oh no! They're not fighting, or well not at each other. Changkyun went missing and we've been trying to call him and find out where he is for an hour now."

Brian's smile faded, "Oh shit that sucks, the wedding is literally about to start."

"I know!" She exclaimed, groaning right after, "But also Hyungwon's missing too."

At the sound of that name, Brian's whole expression changed.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't the least bit worried as to where Hyungwon was. He knew the boy said that everything was gonna be fine and that he had it all under control, so he trusted Hyungwon's instincts. He had to respect that since Hyungwon was trying to change, Brian had to believe in him that he had this all under his grasp.

But even so, he left  _hours_ ago, even longer than Changkyun.

And now Changkyun was gone, he kinda became suspicious of the whole thing. Did he finally tell him about the whole thing? He probably did and they're probably sitting somewhere now, just relaxing and having a good laugh. It was Minhyuk's wedding day though, and neither of them would wanna miss it for the world, so obviously something was up.

He should've known not to let the boy go out on his own, he should've fucking known.

"Brian?" The boy came back into reality and saw Seungyeon looked up with him with curious cute eyes. He looked at her nervously, then looked away from her eyes so he wouldn't out Hyungwon out.

_"I'm gonna be okay Brian, you said you believe in me so don't let that go in vain."_

"Brian," Seungyeon called out, "Do you possibly know where Hyungwon could be?"

As she said that, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Wonho all turned their heads over to the two of them. Brian saw and tried to look away, but Wonho's eyes refused to let him look away. He just slowly approached the man, a look of uncertainty.

"Brian, where's Hyungwon?" He asked, his voice low.

Brian was kinda shaken at his tone and tried his best not to out Hyungwon. He trusted the boy as much as the boy trusted him, and he had to keep his promise to the boy that he believed in him. He honestly did, he believed Hyungwon did something and talked to Medina and Changkyun was with him somewhere. Hyungwon and Changkyun were probably gonna walk any minute now.

So he looked up at Wonho, shaking his head, "I-I don't know, I haven't seen Hyungwon since this morning."

Seungyeon and Chanyeol let out a small  _dammit_ whisper under their breaths as Baekhyun just started crying a little bit. Jennie sighed, trying her best to possibly wonder where Changkyun and Hyungwon could be and why they even left in the first place. But Wonho's eyes didn't leave the man's face and the look he gave when he said that. Brian just gave them all a small sorry as he started to walk off, but Wonho grabbed him by the shoulder, shoving him against the wall roughly.

Seungyeon saw and tried to pull him back, "W-Wonho! Let him go! He said that he doesn't know where they went so let's just leave it at that. It's not his fault!" She exclaimed, trying her hardest to get him away from Brian, but he refused, glaring at the boy.

"There's something he's not telling us!" He exclaimed, glare darkened, "I can tell when someone's lying. It's in my blood to tell whether or not someone is telling me the truth or not, and he's trying to cover some shit up."

Everyone's eyes widened as they looked at Brian, pinned up against the wall with Wonho nearly choking him. Brian tried to break free, but Wonho wasn't budging or making any moved to part away or let go at all. No, his grip only got  _tighter_ -

"Wonho let him go!" Jennie exclaimed as she pulled Wonho off of Brian as much as she possibly could. When he pulled back, Brian took a heavy breath, holding his neck as Seungyeon ran up to him, checking to make sure he was doing okay. He just nodded lightly and said he was fine, still holding on to his neck to make sure he  _himself_ was breathing well.

When he finally caught his breath, he looked up at Wonho, who was still waiting with darkened eyes. He knew he couldn't hide it from him, especially when he was already on his tail about hiding something from him.

He sighed, "I'll talk, b-but please don't be mad at me. Hyungwon told me to keep this between us because he didn't want anyone finding out until he came back and told everyone his own self."

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow as he slowly exited the room, "Find out what?"

Brian looked up, then took a breather as he said it, "He's been working undercover for Changkyun's mother, Lim Medina."

Everyone's eyes went fucking wide. Especially Seungyeon, who was scared the most, mainly because she hadn't heard that name since she last saw her mother, which was pretty brief but about a lot of years ago.

Wonho just squinted his eyes, wanting to hear more, "What are you talking about? I thought Lim Medina was in America?"

"I thought so too, b-but apparently she isn't," He said, then paused and continued, "A-actually, she never left Seoul. She's been here this whole time, and Hyungwon's been working for her undercover. He was sent to Plexus and was ordered to capture Kyun and send him to her, but he's been hesitating this whole time. He feels bad for it, honestly, he does since he and Kyun are close now and he went up there to try and break the contract with her."

Wonho's face just paled as he looked down, unable to process all this newfound information. This whole time, Hyungwon has been lying to them basically and betraying them. He's been sharing info with the enemy behind everyone's back like some snake. This whole time, literally everyone trusted him and believed his every word, but he went right behind their backs,  _every single one of them_.

It was like the fire all over again.

It was like him lying to Wonho and leading some guys into Plexus to take it down.

_History was just repeating itself all over again, and he just never learned._

"It's like the fire all over again," Wonho said lowly, but Jennie still heard him.

Her eyes widened, "You mean the big fire that happened years ago? The one that killed Hyojong?"

Wonho nodded, "Yeah, that's exactly what I mean." Then he glared at Brian, "History sure is a bitch for repeating itself."

They all looked down at Brian, who was just staring back at all of them in fear, unable to say a single word or explain anything.

Suddenly, there was a big shake, causing the power to get knocked off. There was a loud wave of panic and Wonho, as well as everyone else near him looked out the window and saw. Soon as they saw it, they all looked at the scene in fear. It was a bunch of black SUVs all parked outside filled with all types of agents. They all had on black and purple suits and they ran inside, faster than the speed of light.

Chanyeol's eyes widened, "Oh no, those are the elite soldiers of Kang."

Wonho turned to him, "Elite?"

"Yeah, the human shield soldiers that are more good with combat than anybody. Kang never uses them unless he needs to."

"No," Seungyeon said, grabbing everyone's attention. "Those aren't my dad's soldiers."

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows, "Well then who's soldiers are they?"

She turned to them all, "If there's one thing I remember, my dad's soldiers weren't the human projects. His soldiers were more like Chanyeol and Baekhyun, just bits of people from other empires."

Baekhyun nodded, "That's right! Kang never had an army of human projects like this."

"So," Wonho started to say, getting a bit frustrated, "Who's soldiers are these?"

"Medina's," Chanyeol replied, his tone dark. "These are her soldiers. This is her court. She created these soldiers and she started  _everything_."

Everyone was kinda in shock, but Jennie still managed to stammer out, "E-everything? B-but I thought that Kang was the one who-"

"Kang never did anything," Chanyeol got out. Then he looked over at Brian, "Judging by what Brian said earlier, as well as all this stuff that I'm learning now, Kang didn't do anything. He didn't start the human project and he  _didn't_ send these people out for war. He isn't the one that Hyungwon and these other people are working for. He was manipulated and tricked into this."

"S-so, who did this? Who started it all?" Jennie asked in a small voice.

Seungyeon turned to them, "M-my mom. She's the one who started it all."

Baekhyun and Brian were still in shock even though the pieces kinda made sense. Jennie was just confused because none of this made any sense at all. Seungyeon was really scared because she hadn't seen any of it coming but it made lots of sense, and Chanyeol was just frustrated in trying to figure out this whole thing as a whole.

And Wonho...he was just  _furious_.

This woman, Medina, he had to remember it, he had to remember  _that night_. Waves of memories just flashed within his head over and over as he remembered the fire that brought down his whole house. His legacy,  _burned down to the ground_. He could hear his mother scream as she fell down to her knees, unable to get up after being shot. And soon as he turned around, he saw some small kid with a gun with a woman right next to him.

As his vision cleared, he saw the full visual of the woman.

It was  _Medina_.

"I knew it." He said out loud, coming back to reality. Everyone looked at him as he spoke, chuckling bitterly, "I-I should've known. I should've known  _she_ was the one who did all this. When I was little, I remember seeing someone when my mother got shot down before she died. It was some little kid, but right next to her it was Medina."

Chanyeol's eyes widened, "No way, are you fucking serious?"

Wonho nodded, weakly, "She stole my mother's necklace and gave it to Changkyun--wait--"

He started to drive back into his memories, and as he did, he saw the long, sharp katana rise up in the air. Then he trailed down to whoever was holding it, which was the small kid who was walking with Medina. Their eyes were dark and soulless, no trace of emotion in them whatsoever. As Wonho got a better look at the kid, he started to notice something a little off.

The kid, holding his mother's head up by her hair with the katana in his other hand wasn't just some random kid.

That kid looked a lot like  _Changkyun_.

"Wonho!" Jennie exclaimed, bringing Wonho back to reality, "She gave your mother's necklace to Changkyun and  _what_ else?"

"I.." He started to say, but he was a bit lost for words. He was trying his hardest to get that one memory back, but the kid's face just flashed in his mind instead. He couldn't stop thinking about it, he didn't  _want_ to think about it.

Because there was no way in hell Changkyun killed his mother.

More people upstairs were screaming, and Chanyeol ran out and saw that some of the soldiers had made it inside. He furrowed his eyebrows and then saw that Xervia and some other soldiers were heading outside to the escape temple.

"We don't have time to talk about this right now. Right now, we need to get the hell out of here."

"W-we can't! W-w-we gotta save Changkyun and-" Wonho winced as he held his head, kneeling down trying to stop these weird ass memories from flashing. But everytime he tried, it would just get worse and worse. Jennie ran over to comfort him, checking to see if he was okay then turned to Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol we gotta go to Medina and save Changkyun." Jennie said for Wonho as she held him, "He's gonna die out there if we let her have him."

Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows, "Have you gone mad? There are human soldiers out there ready to fucking kill us and you wanna go save Changkyun? We don't stand a chance out there, we gotta go into the shelter and wait for Xervia to-"

"No!" This time Seungyeon exclaimed, throwing everyone off. Her eyes filled with tears, "I-I won't allow my twin brother to be thrown in the hands of my mother! I won't allow it! He's the most softest, nicest, and kindest boy I know. He looked out for me when I was being tortured and is the reason I'm alive right now! If we let my mother take him back, she's going to erase his memories again and he'll die."

Chanyeol looked over at her, hesitating to open the door. Jennie looked at her too, so did Wonho, with sincere looks, then back at Chanyeol. Brian looked down at his hands, trying to hide the fact that most of this is his fault for hiding it and not saying something.

Baekhyun spoke up, "Erase his memories?"

Seungyeon nodded, "That's what they do when experiments start to feel their emotions and become more humane. They start to become curious of their surroundings and rebel against the rule. She knocks them out and erases their memory. I-I remember it when Changkyun found out the truth behind the whole human experiment thing the first time, she took him from me and erased both our memories, then kept us separated so he could never find out again."

The room was quiet. Everyone was looking over at Seungyeon in disbelief as she spoke, "I started remembering my memories a bit more and I saw Kyun and me getting separated. My mother was the one who called the guys and erased our memories. It's usually a whole process and she does every time a human experiments rebels and figures out who they're meant to be. That's the punishment of the human shield if they fail their mission."

"That's insane," Jennie got out, "I didn't know Medina erased memories to people who did her wrong."

Wonho's eyes just widened in fear.

Changkyun's gotten so much information for the past  _8 months_ , who knows what the hell that woman would do to him with all he knows. Not to mention, he killed his father, so when his memories get wiped out, he's not gonna remember half of that shit. It actually made sense as to why Changkyun barely remembered anything or never knew why something happened. Whenever something got bad or whenever Changkyun learned too much, his memories were gone in a flash.

Then again, they're also still there somewhere. As if someone just saved his memories every time he lost them and transported them right back to him so he could remember for his own self.

"I'm not gonna sit here and let my boyfriend get his memories erased,  _again_." Wonho finally said, gaining the strength to stand up, "I promised him that everything was going to be okay, that I'd always be there and I'd have his back. I'd save him before anything bad happened and I'd be his bodyguard. I owe him my fucking life, and I'm not gonna sit here and let him go back to that  _life_ he was living before I took him."

Chanyeol's expression softened, "Wonho..."

"Kidnapping Changkyun was the best damn thing that's ever happened to me, and I'm not gonna let that shit go in vain. We've been with each other for 8 months and dating for 3, and honestly, he makes me so fucking happy--if I have to let all our shit go down the drain, then I'm not doing it without fighting for him."

Jennie smiled and so did Baekhyun, who started crying a bit. Brian kinda looked at him weakly, and Seungyeon gave him a small smile. Chanyeol just looked completely at the man before him because this wasn't the same stubborn bastard he's known all those years ago. This was a new man, a man who had changed and wouldn't have done so if it wasn't for that cute little boy coming into his life and making it better.

Wonho,  _Lee Hoseok_ , had grown.

The building shook again, this time a bit more violently than the last time.

"Well whatever we do, it can't involve being in this room!" Chanyeol exclaimed, "If we're going to save Changkyun we need to get the fuck out of here and do it  _now_."

Everyone nodded in agreement as Chanyeol kicked down the door, running out with Baekhyun, Brian, Wonho, Jennie, and Seungyeon following right behind him. They didn't encounter a lot of people in their path because there wasn't that many and they ended up making it downstairs.

It was  _chaotic_.

Literally, everything they had worked so hard on was broken into pieces, shattered into pieces. Some members tried fighting off the destructive people that ran inside, but they literally killed and eliminated every single person in their path so ruthlessly, it was like watching a horror movie. This was worse than the fire, oh no,  _much worse_. More people were dying than anyone could count, some were too stubborn to even run out to the escape temple and tried their hardest to shoot the girls coming their way.

But they just doubled and  _doubled_. Chanyeol had a hidden path for the crew so they could run outside without getting caught. Some parts on the way through, they would end up getting caught, which caused the group to come to a sudden pause. It was some giggly girl with short black hair who removed her mask as soon as she came closer to them.

She giggled, "I'm Joy, wanna play pretty boy?"

Chanyeol stilted as she came close to him, caressing his chin, "Honestly, you are in such great shape still Chanyeol. Such a shame you abandoned your position just to go cater and take care of some random slut, but it's okay. Rumor has it that Kang's dead, but Medina will take you."

She was right behind him, her lips close to his neck as she whispered, "But if she doesn't want you, I'll definitely take you in-"

Chanyeol froze as he felt someone shoot something. He was almost too scared to turn around, but soon as he did, he saw that Joy has hit the ground, a bullet right in her head as she bleed out a little bit, completely knocked out. Then Chanyeol looked up to see Baekhyun, with a  _gun_.

"Some slut my ass," He grumbled as he blew off the smoke from the gun. Chanyeol just sighed in relief as the gang ran out of Plexus finally.

They were in the front portion, and no one had a car or any keys to take any vehicle.

"If I would've known we were coming out here I would've grabbed the keys to my van," Jennie replied in a rather irritated tone. "Honestly, this whole thing is still a surprise to me  _and_ my van would've been nifty because there's weapons in there."

"Anyone else have a car? Mine is right here but I left the keys in Plexus." Chanyeol replied.

Then gang looked at Brian, who was quiet this whole time. He rubbed the back of his neck, "H-Hyungwon took my motorbike. S-sorry..."

"Oh wow, that's fine. We totally weren't gonna ask  _you_ for any help anyways. I mean c'mon dude, we can't all fucking fit on a small ass bike." Wonho shot, causing Brian to look down again feeling a bit more anxious than he already was.

Jennie slapped him on the back of his neck and the boy winced, "Wonho we don't got time for your petty guilt tripping nonsense. Right now, we gotta find out how the hell we're gonna get to-"

A sparkly purple van had reached the front and the gang looked in confusion as well as fear. Well, all of them,  _except_ Jennie, "HEY! That's my fucking van!"

"I figured," Wonho replied, rolling his eyes, "It screams  _Hi I'm a twinkie stripper! Come to Woosung's Gatsby, tonight at 8 only on Disney Pornhub-_ "

He got another harsh ass slap on the back of his neck again and this time Wonho whined a bit, giving the female puppy eyes as she glared at him. They all looked up as the windows rolled down and it revealed a small girl with curly pigtails and all kinds of glitter in her hair, a girl with black wavy hair, and some other girl with light brown hair. No one knew who they were,  _except_ Jennie who grew a small smile on her face.

"Yuqi! Shuhua! Eunwoo!" She exclaimed as she ran up to the van.

Eunwoo smirked, "We saw the ambush and we were gonna make a run for it. Then Shuhua spotted you guys here and we've come to save your asses."

Jennie looked over and saw the small girl in the front seat, Shuhua, look over at her and shyly wave.

She smiled, then looked back over at Eunwoo, "E, we gotta go to the Lim Mansion."

Eunwoo's eyes widened, "W-wait what? Why though? Kang's dead I thought."

"He is, but Changkyun got kidnapped by his mother and she's probably gonna do all kinds of shit to him. We gotta save him before he gets hurt."

"W-wait, Changkyun's in danger?!" Yuqi exclaimed, her head poking out the window. Eunwoo just rolled her and pushed her back in the car, looking back at Jennie, "I thought Medina was in America and that she didn't do anything bad."

"I-I thought so too but...I-I don't know, it's a lot to explain."

There was another boom.  _This_ time, it was this big ass explosion from the top of Plexus, fire booming in all. Everyone stared in fear as Plexus started to fall, literally piece by piece. The building itself was just crashing down, from top to bottom as people ran all in the creek trying their best to escape the empire which was falling to pieces.

The way Jennie and Wonho saw it, it looked like the fire that occurred many years ago but just way worse. And Chanyeol saw it as when Kang and Medina burned down  _his_ home,  _his_ empire. Wonho saw it that way too, and more memories of that night started to flashback to when they came, abducted Wonho and his mother, and burned the Lee Empire to the ground. It's like a symbol for everything that's happened.

Even at their weakest point, they were great at burning stuff  _down_.

"Holy  _hell_ ," Baekhyun got out.

"Well if we're gonna save Changkyun, we're definitely not gonna do it with you guys just sitting there." Eunwoo exclaimed as she opened the van doors, "C'mon! We're gonna try to take you guys there as fast as we can!"

Brian, Baekhyun, and Seungyeon ran in as fast as they could. Chanyeol slowly walked away and so did Jennie, sitting at the top of the van since it was pretty bulky and big so it had all kinds of seats at the top.

Wonho however, he couldn't turn away. He couldn't remove his eyes from the horrific sight. Everything that everyone had worked hard on, it was just  _burning_. They were all so happy and ready for a wedding this morning, but it all just turned to getting abducted and burned down to the ground.

Took him back to what Changkyun said earlier,

 _"Everytime I have something good in my hands or I'm doing so good in life, this is the part where it all turns to shit and I'm back to square one_."

At first, he somewhat understood what the boy meant, but now he saw. All this good stuff happening to all of them, only for it to turn out like this in the end. For no one to get a happy ending, it  _pissed him off_.

"Wonho!" Jennie exclaimed, taking Wonho out of his thoughts. "C'mon, we gotta go save Changkyun!"

He nodded as he ran over to them, jumping on top of the big van. Then they drove off, not taking a single look at the burning building that was just falling right before they're very own eyes.

With all their friends and family,  _dead_.

**-**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**\------Warning: this portion of the chapter will include MAJOR GRUESOME scenes. If you are easily triggered, you can skip the italic words and please, do not read it if it is too traumatizing for you. Please, please, PLEASE, I don't wanna get reported and booted off, if it's too graphic please DM me and let me know, thank you ------**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**-**

_Changkyun twitched a little, then he opened his eyes slowly and saw where he was. It was kinda odd because it was some weird looking office, but he knew it had to be like some flashback or something. The whole place was just dark, the walls were dark chocolate, the carpet was a rich maroon color, and the windows were covered with black curtains._

_The boy furrowed his eyebrows, "Where am I-"_

_He heard a sharp SMACK and stilted._

_Soon as he turned around, he was looking over at a small girl, who looked about 13 years old, on her knees as she held her face. Her hair was light brown and Changkyun could see her face at all because she was covering it. He did see a woman with maroon colored hair in a tight bun, who dressed in a black jumpsuit with a red suit jacket on her shoulders._

_She looked firm as she glared at the little girl, "How could you be so foolish!"_

_The little girl kept her head down as the woman scowled her, "First, you ask me if you could go outside and live like a normal little girl, then you ask me for money so you can go shopping, now you make these friends that you're not even supposed to have and have the audacity to invite one over here?! When I specifically told you that no visitors were allowed?!"_

_Changkyun squinted his eyes, trying to figure out who's memories he was seeing. But he couldn't even figure out who because the woman who was yelling at the little girl didn't look familiar at all. As for the little girl, her face was still hidden in shame and Changkyun worried for her. That woman had hit her pretty hard, but she looked like she was used to it._

_"I honestly can't believe you could be so fucking stupid and just selfish!" The woman roared, causing the little girl to get shaken up a bit. But Changkyun could feel her fear, she felt like she was gonna get slapped again._

_The woman walked towards her, getting on one knee and lifting the little girl's face._

_She was crying, her face was so pale but there were many scars and bruises on her face already. Changkyun gasped slightly as he finally saw the girl's face, bottom lip busted a bit and she had a black eye. Her face, she looked as if she got beaten almost too much to the point where it was just plain abuse every day. She must've tried to hide it away with makeup because there was makeup smeared all over her face._

_But her features, she looked so familiar, she looked like him so maybe this was Seungyeon and Miss Palice? Why was he seeing her memories though? When he dove back into memories that weren't his own, there was always a reason. Plus that little girl had light brown hair and Seungyeon's was black, so there was no way this was her memory._

_The lady spoke, "You are full of so much potential, you shouldn't waste your perfect life on these silly things. I tell you this every time you go out of your way and do foolish shit such as this, you're not meant to be a normal little girl. You are a humanoid shield, something with no feelings and no emotions. You are only here to serve as an arm and fight, not make friends, go to school, and be this little foolish girl I did not raise you to be."_

_Changkyun's eyes widened at her words._

_"I will allow you to hang out with this girl of yours and you may proceed to go to school, but I will never allow you to continue having these rebellious thoughts of yours. If you come back to me and bring this up again, you'll be punished. Do you understand?"_

_The little girl nodded slowly and the woman sighed, "You're gonna grow up to become this strong leader with a husband on her arms who will do her justice. You'll be a queen one day, a strong shielding queen who protects this family's legacy and knows how to not let me down. A woman is not capable is running things on her own, you know that right?"_

_As the girl nodded, the woman stood up, walking behind her and heading towards the doors._

_She stopped in her tracks, turning slightly, "And if there's another situation like this again, I'll take immense satisfaction in forcing you to kill that little friend of yours and erasing your memories."_

_She slammed the door, leaving the little girl on her knees in the room, crying silently. Changkyun looked at her, hearing her hoarse voice sob. He wasn't sure how to respond or even how to react, just hearing her cries, it he could relate almost all too well. This was his life when he was locked up, well not as brutal, but every time he asked his parents if he could life outside they declined him harshly and he never knew why._

_It really hurt, it hurt like hell. To be caged up like an animal was overbearing, but to be locked up and told you're not meant to live your life was just awful. Changkyun hated it, he knew exactly what it felt like._

_He felt himself walk up to her as she cried, holding her shoulder and trying to comfort her the best way he possibly could._

_"H-hey, don't cry," He said softly, "Look it's going to be okay. Your mother is kinda mean b-but we can figure something out."_

_The girl's cries got a bit quieter, she sniffed, "No you don't understand, I'm gonna get in trouble if I keep this up. Y-you're gonna die because of me and I can't let that happen to you, I c-can't let her kill you."_

_"She won't hurt me!" Changkyun exclaimed softly as he hugged the girl, "I won't let her hurt you. I'm gonna get you out of here, I promise, over my own dead body you're gonna live your own life."_

_The girl didn't look up at him, she just remained silent with her head hung down. Then she started giggling and Changkyun became confused as he held her shoulders._

_"You always knew how to cheer me up Gina," She said as she started giggling a bit more. Changkyun gave her a weary look then came back to reality. He looked down seeing another little girl in the same place he was just in, holding the giggling little girl's shoulders._

_"Of course I know how to cheer you up Medina, I'm always here for you." The other girl replied, chuckling as she hugged her tightly, "I'm gonna get you out of here, I promise."_

_Changkyun squinted his eyes, he had to got a better look at the little girls. When he saw them stand up together hand in hand, his eyes widened. It was a younger version of Gina, blonde hair and all. And the other little girl with her, the one who had been crying wasn't just some random little girl._

_It was Medina._

_"M-mom?" Changkyun got out as they walked right past them. He furrowed his eyebrows, "That doesn't make any sense, why would my mother and Gina be-"_

_His surroundings changed. Suddenly, the office he was in was burning down. He coughed a little, trying to figure out what was going on and where he was, and also why he was seeing some of his mother's memories. His mother had nothing to do with his current state, she wasn't even always around, so why was he seeing this?_

_Then he heard a gunshot._

_His face paled as he turned around._

_He saw the same little girl, a bit older, maybe 15 years old, Medina, holding a gun. She was shaking with it in her hands and her eyes were bugshot wide. Changkyun felt all of her emotions, she was completely overwhelmed with fear and guilt, and for some reason he felt a little bit excitement within her as well as curiosity._

_He tried to get a glimpse of who he shot, and it was none other than the woman who was scowling her in the other memory Changkyun saw. She held her chest, getting on her knees in front of the fireplace behind her. Medina remained still, she remained scared of what happened. She never expected it to end up like this, she just wanted to shake her up a little, but when she pulled the trigger, she already knew it was too late._

_It was already too late for her._

_The older woman laughed as she coughed up blood, "I-I can't believe you managed to do that. I didn't even think a weak silly fool such as yourself would even be capable of doing such a thing. But there you are, standing right in front of your mother, with a gun. I wonder if you can do the same to your dad Medina."_

_Tears started to weld up in the girls eyes, unable to process any words as she heard her dying mother's response. It's not like she shot her in any severe area, her mother could just get back up, got to the hospital, and call it a day. But that would only lead to Medina's demise, and she could not allow that._

_But what the hell was she going to do? She could just run, her mother had a tracked injected in the back of her neck. Her mother would always be there no matter where she went or how far she'd go, she wasn't free at all._

_"Wh-what are you going to accomplish by sh-shooting me Medina? You gonna run away with that little girlfriend of yours? What was her name, Medina, wasn't it Lee Gina?"_

_Medina's eyes widened at that name as she saw the woman look at her, smirk on her face._

_"You're doing this for her aren't you? Trying to show that you're not a weak bitch that lets people take advantage of her, that you're actually fighting for your life?" She sneered, "How bold of you, but no matter what you do or who you kill, you're always gonna be someone's slave. It's in your blood to submit to someone. Gina may have shown you a glimpse of what being independent is all about, but you'll never be a leader. You'll always be my beautiful, silly little fool."_

_Medina gritted her teeth as she dropped the gun. Changkyun as well as Medina's mother looked over at her to see her next move, but she remained still, her head hanging low. Till she finally lifted it back up, rushing over to the katana that was on the wall, and running towards her fallen mother._

_And just like that, she stabbed her. The woman fell completely as Medina knocked her to the ground, stabbing her countless times and just screaming all of the pain out of her bones until there wasn't any left._

_Changkyun just watched, completely terrified._

_Not only was she stabbing her in the chest, but in the heart, stomach, literally the whole woman's upper body was covered in holes and blood. That was stopping Medina, the blood on her hands wasn't stopping her from stabbing, from crying, from literally taking everything out of her to stab her mother countlessly. It almost reminded Changkyun of when he killed his dad--which made the whole thing even more harder to watch._

_He remembered crying, stabbing his father, tears coming out of his eyes as he tried to break away the pain and the chains that had been holding him down for so long. His mother was doing the same thing, she was stabbing the one person holding her down from living her life, not even coming to a stop at all._

_Changkyun covered his eyes, "Pl-please! I-I don't wanna see any more! Please st-stop it!"_

_It became silent as Changkyun held himself, looking up to see his mother, breathing hard at the dead body before her._

_"M-mom?" Medina said softly, looking down at the body she sat on top of. Her tears got bigger, "M-mother? M-mom! Pl-please, n-no this can't be! Mother, please!"_

_Changkyun started to feel weak as she called for her mother, looking down because he knew she wasn't gonna answer back anytime soon. Her mother was dead, and it was all her fault. She couldn't help but cry, looking down at her hands as she sobbed._

_"M-mommy, I-I'm s-s-so sorry, I-I just wanted t-to be free," She said softly as she lightly sobbed, "I didn't mean for any of this to happen, mother...I..."_

_Changkyun held his heart as he heard her cry, knowing that she was gonna feel nothing but regret for killing someone who raised her and meant much to her. In a way, he looked up to his dad and still cared for him regardless, even if he was evil. He saw the good in his father, he still tried looking out for him in many ways possible, not even Changkyun could understand. Nonetheless, he was still his father, and he couldn't feel nothing but utter regret for what he did. Nothing but despair._

_"...I j-just wanted to be free," Medina stammered silently, looking down at her mother's corpse. Her mother's eyes still remained opened, hair all over the place and body covered in nothing but stab wounds. "....free.."_

_Changkyun wasn't sure if his ears were deceiving him, but he could hear her laughing? Giggling at that._

_She looked down at the body, caressing her mother's cold face, "I-I get to be free! I get to live my life the way I want to live without you telling me what to do or how to live it."_

_Her laughs got more louder, more darker, and it started to scare Changkyun. He honestly didn't know why she was laughing so much, she just commited murder, she just killed her own_ _mother_ _. Why the hell is it so funny?_

_"I can be the leader I always strived to be without you telling me I couldn't do it. You stupid bitch," Medina said that last word lowly, but even Changkyun could tell how angry she was. "Maybe you're right, I am a beautiful, silly fool, but I'm a damn sure strong fool with immense powers that I can use to my advantage in this world. I can take over daddy's humanoid project, I can get someone to do it with me. I can take him down, I can scare this whole fucking world and show them that a woman can do anything."_

_She looked at her mother with darkened eyes, "And I can prove your ass wrong, you should've never tortured me all those years mother."_

_She held up the katana really high, and Changkyun wasn't sure what she was gonna do with it._

_But before he knew it, she placed the katana on to her mother's neck, pushing it deep on top of it. More blood gushed as she sawed her mother's neck, detaching her head from her body. Her eyes were wide, and her smile only got wider and wider. She snapped the head off as it rolled over to her side, her mother's eyes and mouth still wide open. Changkyun's face paled as he covered his mouth, trying not to throw up in any way possible._

_He tried to hold himself as he watched his mother cut pieces and pieces of the woman's body. She took her mother's face and carved the skin off, licking the blood off her hands and throwing the shit next to her like it was just some dumb toy she wasn't playing with._

_"Now you're ugly too mommy!" She exclaimed, laughing so deviously it was frightening, "I'm more beautiful than you now! I still have my face, you old pig."_

_She went from her arms, her hands, her entire upper body. She skinned her mother's skin like a potato, so lightly, shreds of it just falling on the floor, then ripped the arms in half with her bare hands. Medina just laughed along with this whole charade like it was really a game, she really enjoyed it. The feeling of guilt and pain were gone, but this new feeling emitted within her._

_Despair_ _._

_Eventually, she cut opened the body, breaking the rib cage that was already broken and removing any muscles that had stopped working suddenly in her mother's dead corpse. Medina was just laughing among herself, not even phased at all that she was literally tearing her mother's already dead corpse apart. Especially when she went for her legs and removed them, then opened them up and placed all the fluids somewhere else._

_Changkyun couldn't stop the tears from flowing in his eyes, looking all of this in horror. He never imagined his mother ever to be the type of person to do this, to anybody. He thought his mother was this quiet but sweet woman who was always busy, but damn was he so wrong._

_His mother, she was a_ _monster_ _._

_She tossed all the body parts into the fire, especially her mother's head, "Now you get to burn in your favorite fireplace! And I get to stand here, and watch you burn."_

_Changkyun was so scared as he looked up at her. She held this golden necklace in her hands, wrapping it around her wrist. Then she went into this small drawer, grabbing a small sharp black pocket knife that had gold all around the bottom part. She put her hands behind her neck, digging the knife in the back of her neck and trying her hardest not to scream and hold back her pain. Changkyun saw her face, how dark and focused it looked when she scraped the back of it. When she finished, she pulled out something small from inside her neck and examined it._

_It was the tracker that her mother implanted in her neck, "This is a pretty little thing." Then she crushed it, letting it fall on the desk as tiny particles, "Too bad I won't need it anymore."_

_"I had to live my whole life in despair," she said lowly, walking over to look out the window, "Every bit of hope has died, while everyone else gets to live a happy life. Well, that's not fair. I'm gonna scare the fuck out of the people in this world and show them that every bit of hope ends in despair. Because, I can do whatever the fuck I want."_

_She walked out proudly as the flames became bigger and bigger, smiling with blood and the medium sized knife still in her hand. As she slammed the door, Changkyun remained the corner covering his ears, staying balled up in the corner and crying._

Changkyun quickly opened his eyes, rising up quickly to catch his breath. He was trying to fucking hard to breathe, but he  _physically_ felt like he couldn't. Not after that vision he saw, of his mother apparently. All these years, he felt like his mother was just really quiet and distant, not wanting anything to do with him but she still loved him.

But he was wrong, he was  _so damn wrong_.

He just sat there and watched his mother kill her own mother and cut her body up into pieces, all while  _laughing_. The vision just kept popping up with his mother's face, or horrid face, covered in blood, with this wide ass smile of justice, her eyes piercing into his soul. He'd be lying to himself if he said he wasn't going to have nightmares, because everytime he closed his eyes, the vision came right back.

It was even more horrible than his memory of killing Wonho's mother.

 _Wonho_.

He needed him.

Changkyun looked down and felt a bit off. Only because it was kinda weird for him to be staring down at the cover that use to be on his old bed at home. Then he looked over and saw some weird shelf, kinda looked like his old bookshelf at home. It was also the same shelf that Wonho went through when they first met-

_Wait._

Changkyun's eyes widened as he finally caught his senses, looking around this room. It was his old  _bedroom_. He tried shaking himself out, but when he got up, he was brought back down. He looked at his hand and saw a chain that was connected to the wall holding him down. The boy was scared, he tried his best looking around for clues of how he got here and what happened, but there was no clue at all. He was just left alone in his bed, dressed in a oversized pink wear and some black shorts, which he had no idea how he got them on but they were on him.

He tried looking around the room for a key of some sort or maybe a clue of how he even got in this situation in the first place. But what happened to him was all blur, he couldn't even remember that one recent memory. All he remembered was Hyungwon pulling him and tell him that they needed to get out of Plexus, but Changkyun never knew why.

_"I'm not gonna let her take you and hurt you"_

Who? Who was  _her_?

Changkyun's doorknob moved, causing the boy to move a little in his seat. He looked at the door from the corner of his eye, too scared to see who was on the other side. But he already had a feeling that it was probably some guard checking up on him. Or maybe, just his luck it was gonna be Wonho again, saving him from this hell  _once again_. Changkyun's heartbeat increased, he felt his blood get tingly as he looked at the doorknob moving.

Until it stopped, and Changkyun sighed in relief.

Then the door opened, revealing a familiar woman dressed in an all black suit. She had on just her vest, the trousers, and her shoes, so her shoulders were bare but that didn't stop her from looking any less good. Her hair was chestnut color rather than her sandy brown she had, and it was cut to her shoulders, all curly.

"Agh! All that work is so stressful! How dare Kang just leave me hanging like this," She grumbled, "Stupid bitch."

Changkyun squinted his eyes, trying to figure out who this woman was. But soon a she turned around, he felt his eyes widen in fear all over again.

 _His mother_.

She smiled brightly, "Oh thank goodness! You're finally up Kyunie, I missed you so much oh my goodness."

Changkyun just remained silent as she slowly walked over, sitting right next to him on the bed and hugging him softly. The boy was so unsure how to feel, especially after that memory he just had. That wasn't  _really_ his mother, was it? No, there was no way that could possibly be his mother, she wouldn't do anything like that to anybody even if she tried. He knew his mother was misunderstood, but she wasn't evil at all.

Still, Changkyun shouldn't kept his guard down, he had to remain suspicious.

"I've been trying to get you back for so long," She sniffed, Changkyun looked up and saw her crying a bit. She pulled away from him, holding her face, "I-I don't know what happened to you that night, o-or wh-why your father never wanted to look for you! Kyunie I tried looking for you for m- _months_! Then Kang just closed all contact with me in America so I-I had to c-come here a-a-and next thing you know I heard that your father was dead."

Medina crying made Changkyun feel a hella lot bitter for some reason. When she killed her own mother, or Changkyun figured, when the little girl killed her mother, she was laughing crazily while stabbing her and tore her body apart. The vision was still in his head, and he couldn't help but twitch a bit, shaking it off. He saw Medina's face, her tears just got bigger and bigger as she scooted closer in Changkyun's arms.

He wasn't sure  _how_ to respond, so he just patted her back, "I-it's okay mom, I understand you were busy and you couldn't quite do anything at the time."

His mother stopped crying as she lifted herself up, chuckling lightly. "No no, Kyun it was bad. You must've went through a traumatic experience out there on your own with those..... _ruffians_."

"Yeah but, their not bad mom, I swear they aren't!" Changkyun said. He tried to get a little enthusiastic about it, but as soon as he raised his hand up, he was stopped once he realized that he was chained to the wall. He let out a small  _oh_ , looking up at his mother with this small smile, "Um, mom c-can I know why you chained me to the wall?"

"Oh," She said, looking down at the chain then right back at him, "I actually didn't chain you to the wall."

Changkyun's eyes widened, "Y-you didn't?"

Medina shook her head, "No! I was just like your current situation now baby boy. Someone in fact chained me to a wall in my bedroom and I woke up so fucking confused as to what the hell was going on. I had just came back from America and next thing I knew, I got knocked out and chained to my bed. It took me a while to get out of it, but I just used my hairpin to get loose."

Changkyun oohed at that as he saw a hairpin come out of his mother's pocket and she used it to unlock the boy's chains. Soon as he was freed, he landed in his mother's arms immediately, hugging her so tightly it made him cry. He was so confused of his surroundings, at this moment he wasn't sure what to believe. But he knew that all he needed right was someone to hold him as he cried.

Even if it was his mother, who he was strangely suspicious of. But he knew he didn't have to worry about that, his mother was gonna get them out of this hell and they were gonna escape somewhere, never to come back to Seoul  _ever_ again.

Changkyun pulled away soon as he heard people outside screaming and banging on the doors. He looked up at his mother, "Wait, who's watching us?"

"I don't know but," They both heard something break down, and it sounded like it came from downstairs and they panicked. Medina looked at Changkyun with a face full of worry, "They're gonna kill us any minute, so we need to escape right now before they get in this house and take us."

Medina and Changkyun rose up from the bed and ran out of the room. Changkyun was confused as to where his mother was taking him, but they ended up going downstairs, running to the nearby elevator. Soon as they reached downstairs, the doors opened and men dressed in black where running in their direction. Changkyun panicked as he tripped on his feet, his mother already reaching the elevator.

"M-mom!" He exclaimed. She stopped in her tracks and turned to him, eyes widening in fear. She ran over to him quickly, helping him up and running him over to the elevator as fast as she possibly could. When they got in the elevator, Medina didn't waste any time to slam her finger on the star at the bottom of the list of buttons. Soon as she did, the doors closed as fast as possible before the men could reach both her and Changkyun.

The two of them sighed in relief, Changkyun kneeling on the ground and started to immediately cry. Medina rushed over to him quickly, holding him as he cried.

"Baby I know, I know," She said silently as she shushed him, his cries were silent, "Those weren't any bad bad guys baby, it was just the FBI, but they're after your dad, who's dead but they won't listen to me."

Changkyun didn't care, he just couldn't stop crying. This whole thing was just,  _too_ overwhelming for him. That nightmare, waking up to his room, those men breaking into his house coming for him and his mother. He just wasn't suited for all this shit that's happening right now. He wanted to go back to Plexus where it was safe, and he knew it was safe.

He wanted to go back to preparing for Jooheon and Minhyuk's wedding, he wanted to go back to the dinner table when he was laughing with his friends. He wanted to go back into Wonho's arms, his big, strong, warm, comforting arms, and he wanted him to tell him that he loved him and that everything was going to be okay.

Yeah, he wished  _everything was okay_.

The elevator stopped and they finally reached the bottom floor. It looked like the basement because the walls were steal. All around, all you saw was steal walls, leading to a never ending maze. Medina stood up, picking up Changkyun as well and they walked out the elevator. Changkyun looked around and felt cold all of a sudden, but his mother's hands on his shoulders made him feel strangely warm for some reason.

He looked up at her as she gripped his shoulders, staring at him face to face.

"We're going to leave this awful country," She said and Changkyun's eyes widened, "Your dad, dead or not, put this burden on us and made us the criminals when we're really not. So now it's time for us to escape this hell and get as far away from this as possible."

Changkyun was going to say something, but he hesitated, looking down.

Medina lightly lifted his chin, smiling at him, "It's okay baby, I know you're scared but it's for the best okay?"

Changkyun just nodded slowly, following Medina as she walked him down the slim hallway.

**-**

"Wow," Eunwoo said as she looked at Seungyeon and Brian in shock, "S-so, Medina is actually the bad guy and Kang was being manipulated?"

The two of them nodded.

"A-and Changkyun is in her clutches again, possibly getting tortured right at this moment?"

They nodded again.

"And your Hyungwon friend is the reason for all of this happening right now?"

Seungyeon looked over at Brian, who looked down as he spoke, "Y-yes, but he's trying to make up for his mistakes and come clean to Medina telling her that she didn't complete the mission. I offered to go with him, but he refused sadly."

"I see," Eunwoo said, stretching her arms, "Well this whole entire thing sounds wacko as fuck, but I'm not gonna say anything about it. I mean, this is the first time we've ever been sent on a mission so extreme like this."

"Mission?" Baekhyun asked with a raised eyebrow as Eunwoo nodded.

"We're a secret agency working for Woosung!" Yuqi chirped as she gave Baekhyun a cup of tea, "After him and Xervia talked it out, Woosung decided to pay for his crimes he commited and turned the casino into a big ol' secret agency."

"No way!" Seungyeon replied, suddenly becoming excited, "S-so is it still called the Great Gatsby?"

"Well, the casino undercover is called Great Gatsby, but Woosung's agency A. N. G. E. L. S. is the spy division he's trying to build." Eunwoo added, "He labels us, Woosung's Angels."

"Oh!" Seungyeon said cheerfully, smiling brightly, "Soooo, like Charlie's' Angels but it's Woosung."

Yugi nodded, "Yeah! Although, our missions mainly deal with Sehun and his casino. He's been trying to steal from Woosung for a while and it's unfortunate."

"Apparently he's been after us since Namjoon's dead, there's a position in Woosung's court for him and he wants to take it. But Woosung knows all too well that that bastard is just in it to steal money from us and get away with it."

Brian's eyes widened, "W-wait, Namjoon's dead?"

The girls nodded as Seungyeon, Baekhyun, and Brian all looked back at each other in fear.

"We was found knocked out in one of the private rooms. Woosung was going to put him on life support but apparently the guy lost his pulse once he was getting ready to set the stuff up so it was no hope."

Yugi sighed, "And then when one of the janitors were cleaning the garage, they found Kang's dead body no later. It's kinda sad really, but almost ironic for Kang's sons to die in the same place at the same time."

"Yeah, least Yoo Jueyuom died in Germany and not in the club, but as far as I'm concerned, Woosung's deadly son trio is no more." Eunwoo said. A swift of negative feelings hit the inside of the van as everyone just remained silent, unable to say anything at this very moment. It was kinda dark, and awkward, but at the same time, they were all trying to process a lot.

Especially on the roof, where Jennie and Chanyeol stayed to comfort Wonho, who just stayed quiet the whole ride. Jennie tried talking to him, getting him out of his funk and tell him that everything was going to be fine, they were gonna save Changkyun. But Wonho was just quiet, letting all of the emotions within him just soak in. He didn't wanna talk at all, he just wanted to let it all hit him like a truck all over again, let this hell play right on through.

Medina got a hold of the one person that matter to him the most,  _once again_. She killed his mother, burned his empire, and now she was gonna hurt the person who made Wonho's life better for the worse. Changkyun had no idea what was in store for him back at home, but he knew whatever it was it was gonna be horrible no matter what. The boy had gone through so much in his life already, and Wonho promised him he was going to be okay.

He  _promised_ him that he'd protect the boy with all his heart, down to the ends of the Earth.

All that played in his head were just memories of Changkyun. Just being with him in general, kissing the boy, having him by his side at all times made Wonho smile. Long as his baby was okay, that's all that mattered to him. Seungyeon was right about how Changkyun changed and affected everyone's life,  _especially_ Wonho's.

Without Changkyun, Wonho wouldn't be close with Chanyeol ever again.

Without Changkyun, Xervia and Woosung wouldn't be close once more and Jennie would've never stepped foot into Plexus ever again.

Without Changkyun, Seungyeon would still be in Miss Palice's clutches and Brian and Hyungwon's relationship would be in vain.

Plexus would still be fighting this war with Kang that was never gonna end.

Changkyun saved  _all_ their lives and showed them that the world was worth getting second chances. And that's what Wonho loved about him, he was so courageous and kind, generous, he wouldn't hurt a damn fly unless he needed to. His aura is what brought everyone who was once enemies together, creating a new generation that wasn't filled with despair.

But hope. Changkyun was  _their hope_ , their  _future_.

All Wonho could feel was pain and guilt for that promise he made to Changkyun,

_I wanna protect you and your love for as long as I can, you are really precious to me and you bring out the best in me._

_"You really mean that?"_

_"Of course I do, I love you Lim Changkyun."_

_"I love you too Lee Hoseok."_

Jennie patted his shoulder, and he looked up at her with a weak expression, an expression filled with nothing but hurt.

She awed, hugging him as he wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her cleavage. He wanted to cry, but he just felt so unable to cry, because he was so use to this by now.

So use to having something in his grasp, only to lose it right after.

"You know, this is super ironic," She said as she laughed softly. Wonho looked up at her as she spoke, "Last time I held you like this was after your breakup with Hyungwon. You were so devastated that day Wonho, honestly it's crazy to see how far we've came since then."

Wonho chuckled lightly as he shifted himself a bit, trying to get comfortable as Jennie spoke.

"Remember when you and me went out for bungee jumping, and Kihyun came with but his small ass went right through the fucking ceiling?" Jennie brought up, laughing a little, "Or when Minhyuk accidentally cut off Jooheon's eyebrows and he walked around looking that guy from Harry Potter saying  _You're a wizard Harry!_ " This time, Wonho laughed a little himself, feeling a bit more comfortable, "Or when we had that mission and you broke Baekhyun's arm-"

"That shit wasn't funny." Chanyeol replied, giving them both deadpanned glares as the two of them laughed softly. He saw Wonho laughing a little finally and softened his glare, rolling his eyes playfully as he walked over and sat down next to them.

It was kinda quiet as the two of them looked at him with widened eyes, then he sighed.

"Okay so it  _was_ kinda funny, but only because of the way he did it." He said and they were all laughing amongst themselves, bringing all kinds of embarrassing ass memories they weren't going to forget the whole drive.

Jennie and Chanyeol would kinda go back and forth with memories and Wonho just laughed along with them, feeling a little bit better than how he was feeling earlier and he felt grateful for it. He was so happy that he had people on his side always cheering him up no matter what happened in his life. He wouldn't even be having this moment with two of his role models if it weren't for Changkyun.

 _Changkyun_.

_"As, so you two made up while I was out!"_

"Wonho?" Jennie called as the boy came back to reality, looking up at Jennie and Chanyeol's faces of concern. He just looked down again, giving them a smile in defeat, "I-I'm fine you guys, don't worry."

Chanyeol sighed, "You're not boy. Just fucking say you're depressed because you miss Changkyun and you're worried that he's not okay, okay? No need to act tough all the time."

Wonho's eyes widened at his tone, Jennie just furrowed her eyebrows, "Chanyeol! That was uncalled for! You didn't have to say all that."

"Look I know!" He said as stood up, walking away from the two of them, "But it's just no reason to act tough about this Wonho. It's okay to feel pain, hurt, and worry. You're scared that Changkyun's in danger, we all are. You need to know that it's okay to be about something, not everything is gonna always be alright, you should  _know_ that by now after all the shit you've been through in life."

Wonho's expression soften as he heard him out the more he spoke to him. He wasn't just saying this for Wonho though, Chanyeol was speaking for himself, and Wonho could tell all too well.

Chanyeol turned to him, walking back over and kneeling down to his level, looking him right in his face.

"We're all scared Wonho, but for what it's worth, as long as we have each others' backs, we're go in there and kick ass." Chanyeol said, looking up at Jennie too, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm sick of fighting this stupid war and I'm ready to end it and live my fucking life. I wanna run away to Japan so Baekhyun can run his business and so I can be free to do whatever I please. I want to live a happy life with my boyfriend and get married to him. I wanna be free, I'm sick of being caged."

Jennie and Wonho were still silent as he exclaimed free in the air, looking at him unable to process any words. Then he turned back to them, giving them a determined glare, "So let's end this fucking bullshit and be happy already."

He held his hand out for them to reach, and it took her a few minutes too do so but Jennie smirked as she grabbed his hand, lifting herself up.

"Me too!" She exclaimed in the air, "I'm sick of feeling guilty of my past and I wanna be free. Start fresh, move on from  _her_  and finally get the life I deserved. I wanna be happy too."

They both looked at Wonho, holding their hands out for him to grab. He looked at them hesitantly, not sure what he wanted to do with himself. He wanted to do  _so_ much with his life outside of fighting people, killing, and running away from his past like someone's bitch. He wanted to make a change and live the life his mother literally  _died_ for him to have.

He wanted to be happy with his friends,  _all_ of them, no more war. He wanted to be a strong man who was goofy as hell with a big ass heart on his hand. He wanted to be under Plexus without worry and laugh happily. He wanted....

_"I love you Wonho."_

He wanted to be with Changkyun. He wanted to be with  _Kyun_ ,  _Lim Changkyun_. He wanted to be with the boy for the rest of his life, comfort him, make endless love to him, he wanted him with him forever. They were meant to meet, they were destined to be together, Wonho didn't just know it, he felt it. Changkyun had been there with him through it all, he was his happy place, he was his treasure, his baby, his  _everything_.

He wanted to be with him.

"I..." Wonho started to say as he stood on his feet, looking at both Jennie and Chanyeol, "I wanna be with Changkyun."

Jennie and Chanyeol's expressions soften as they saw the man get on his knees,  _crying_.

"I-I wanna be with him, for the rest of my life," Wonho continued, "I want to hold my baby in my arms, and tell him that I'm never gonna leave his side. I wanna kiss him without people watching our fucking backs. I want him to not have to be scared of what the future holds, I want us to be happy together. I wanna..." Wonho stopped himself as he gripped his fists.

Then shouted, "I WANNA MARRY THAT BOY!"

He held his face, crying and trying to hold back anything else he had in him. Then he saw someone's hand reach out and looked up to see Chanyeol looking down at him, smiling at him.

"C'mon Hoseok," He said with a smirk, "Let's get your baby boy back."

Wonho looked up at him with widened eyes, then nodded, grabbing Chanyeol's robot arm and pulling himself up. As he stood, he brought both Jennie and Chanyeol into a group hug, of course with them laughing softly and hugging him right back.

When they pulled away, Chanyeol grabbed Wonho by his neck, ruffling his hair.

"Good to have you back asshole," He sneered, "Thought I was losing ya."

They all laughed amongst themselves until they finally arrived a huge mansion. It almost looked like the white house the way it was. The gate was broken, so they easily went right through it, and they all looked at the place in fear.

It was the Lim Mansion.

And it looked a fucking mess.

"What the hell happened?" Wonho said as they got closer to the house.

"Not a clue," Chanyeol said, "But that could only mean that the fall of Lims has finally begun."

 

 

 

 

 

Log in

to use Ginger

 

Limited mode

driving off to a bar

×


	35. Chapter 35

**\---------** **WARNING ---------**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**this portion of the chapter will include RAPE. If you are easily triggered, you can skip and please, do not read it if it is too traumatizing for you. Please, please, PLEASE, I don't wanna get reported and booted off, if it's too graphic please DM me and let me know, thank you**   
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
**  
  
** **-**

Changkyun walked along with his mother down the hall, right behind her. He had warmed up to her a bit when she asked him how he had been for the past 8 months, and he didn't wanna come out and tell her  _everything_ , seeing as he was pretty suspicious of her still. But she told him how things had been for her in America and how she felt free in a whole new country, so Changkyun,  _being Changkyun_ , warmed up to her so damn quickly.

And he told her  _everything_.

"And that's how I taught Minhyuk how to rap," He replied cheerfully, looking over at his mother, who still looked as if she was trying to process every  _single_ thing he just said.

She just looked,  _astonished_ , maybe even terrified of him if I might add.

"So...let me get this straight," She finally replied, "These whole 8 months you've joined Plexus you've been fooling around with the Lee Hoseok boy as well as making new friends and discovering a lot about yourself?"

Changkyun giggled as he nodded happily, "Yeah! That's it! Honestly mom I had such a great time living there. I felt so free, like I had an actual purpose for once in my life other than to be-"

He stopped when he looked up at his mother, unable to continue his sentence seeing as it was probably gonna sound pretty offensive. He just chuckled lightly, "Heh, anyways, it was so nice getting to live my life. I felt like I had got some years back the more I spent time with everyone and I learned so much."

"I see," Medina said, turning around and continuing their path, "You were imprisoned for so long, to be exposed to so much must've been a lot for you, Changkyun."

Changkyun paused at the sound of his mother's tone. It had became so empathetic, like there was something she was trying to say to him or that he reminded her of someone she once knew, but she didn't say who because she didn't want to maybe. He understood that she was probably scared that he was rebelling against her and he was gonna leave her, probably why she got so quiet and so dark all of a sudden.

But this is the first time in his life that they've actually  _talked_. The first time Changkyun got the chance to have a say in a conversation, especially with his mother. He felt so honored to get to talk to her, even if he still did get flashbacks of that memory he had.

Part of him just felt like it was all fake and that his mother was just misunderstood. Or maybe it was real, who knows?

For all Changkyun knew, he shouldn't judge or pry her instincts. He should take this opportunity to talk to her, get the best out of her. He's never had a chance to get her full attention  _ever_ , this was his chance to do just that. These past months he's learned about giving second chances to people who others felt like they didn't deserve.

Like his all his friends at Plexus, Hyungwon, and his sister.

And of course, Wonho.

Even if his parents were bad, they were still his parents and he still loved them regardless. His father showed him care at a young age, but he never understood why his father went from so happy to so cruel. But even if he were still here, he'd give him a chance as well.

In the sharp silence, Changkyun broke the ice, "Hey mom?"

Medina hummed in response and that was his cue to keep going, "How d-did you feel about all the things dad was doing? Where you caged as well?"

"Caged?" She repeated and Changkyun nodded. She chuckled, "You're so open with me now. You never told me anything because you were so quiet and safe in your bedroom. I thought everything would just be perfect and you'd be okay, y'know? I couldn't bear seeing you get hurt and fighting all those people like how you were..."

"Oh," Changkyun let out lowly, hanging his head down a bit.

Then Medina laughed softly, stopping in her tracks just to turn around and give the boy a hug. Changkyun was startled at first, especially because it happened so suddenly.

"You wanna know how I felt?" Medina asked quietly.

Changkyun nodded, embracing her back, "I wanna know. This is the first time we've really talked and I've told you everything...i-it feels so nice to finally get this out and just be near you again, I..." The boy noticed that he was crying a little as he touched his face. He just kept crying as he hugged his mother even tighter, "I-I know you've done so much a-and everyone has told me some bad things, but I don't care! Everyone deserves a second chance, if dad was here I'd give him a second chance too!"

His mother hadn't responded but Changkyun still cried as she hugged him. He would've done the same if his dad and him just  _talked_. If he didn't let his anger get the best of him, if he just talked to his father and worked things out, everything would be okay. But he was dead, and it was all his fault.

He couldn't make that up, but he could make up with his mother, he still had her with him.

That was his last chance to fix this fucked up broken family, he knew he had to be the one to do it.

"Changkyun," His mother finally said, "Your father did a lot of bad shit in his life, he had karma coming his way and he knew it. It's not your fault for what you did and I don't blame you, you had a reason to do it."

The boy sighed, "I-I just can't help but feel so guilty. I miss him mother, he may have been bad but he was still looking out for me. A-and I just ended it all, just like that, without even talking to him...of course he probably felt like I hated him. He wouldn't have told me that he cared about me when he was dying."

Medina froze, "Wh-what?"

"Dad told me that he was proud of me before he died. He said I got to be free of all the pain and I could finally live my life. I was so confused by what he meant, but those words only meant that he cared about me," Changkyun sobbed, "And we could've talked-"

"You know so much information," Medina said lowly, but Changkyun could still hear, "Y-you know so much, you know too much, I can't fix you."

She just squeezed him tighter, "You were special. You had so much high level powers, you were my project for so long and I worked so damn hard to keep you perfect. You were  _perfect_ , then they took you away from me."

Changkyun looked over at her wearily, "M-mom, y-you're hurting me-"

"They took you away and made my greatest creation go soft. You got these emotions you weren't supposed to feel, you got with that boy and he corrupted you, he fucked up my treasure. My-"

"Mom!" Changkyun exclaimed lightly, "M-mom, are you okay?"

His mother remained silent as she came back to reality, realizing who she was saying all this to.

That wasn't stopping Changkyun from asking more questions, "Wh-what's going on? Mom, are you feeling okay? Y-you're scaring me."

She pulled away from him, gripping his shoulders and getting a good look at him. His pretty black bangs in his face, oversized pink sweater, black shorts, he was still the same boy. But he  _wasn't_ , he was a boy who knew so much now. He knew too much information that Medina couldn't even erase. If she had gotten rid of his memories, she'd leave out so much and he'd be so confused. He would just get them back,  _all over again_.

Medina knew who was doing this,  _it was fucking Gina_.

_So this is why you died? So you could use my son and start another war with me, you fucking bitch. You're always talking something from me, even in heaven, you're doing it right now. Filling him with these lies and taking him to your son so they can start a war right? You just can't let me live?_

Then Medina thought of something,  _I see what you're doing, you had this plan to just kill yourself for the sake of my son. Then told me to erase his memories of you just so you could hold them and give them right back. And you're leading him to Hoseok so he could tell him everything, so they could fight me and take me down. Even if I erase the boy's memories now, you're just gonna bring them back so he can rebel against me._

Her eyes darkened,  _Well...I won't let you take him from me this time._

"Mom..." Changkyun said softly as he looked at her features, the small look of anger on her face. But it was scaring him and he didn't understand why she was so angry all of a sudden. It's like, when he told her how he felt and his story, she was  _dark_.

Kinda like that nightmare he had.

She pulled him in for another hug and he was startled once more, unsure whether to hug her back her not.

But he did, he assumed that she was just really missing him, she just didn't wanna say it. Then he gave her a weak smile, "H-hey it's okay mom, I love you too."

It was silent.

 _Completely_ silent.

 _Brutally silent_.

Medina pulled away from Changkyun, and before he could even ask why or what, she shoved him into this dark room. He fell harshly, his knees got scraped a little soon as he fell and he looked up at his mother, who was still looking over at him with darkened eyes. She closed the door, turning on the lights to reveal the room.

The walls were soft red velvet pallets, the whole room was just red all over, and there was a big table which looked like it was reserved for only meetings pushed off to the side. There was also a bright white bed with nothing but white covers, sheets, and pillows in the room,  _surrounded by all kinds of chains and torture weapons._

In fact, there were torture weapons  _everywhere_.

Boot Brazen bull, breaking wheel, breast ripper, catapelta, choke pear, cattle prod, electroshock weapon, rack, judas cradle, and  _many more_. There was a closet filled with all kinds of knives, long and sharp, as well as spikey and uncomfortable looking collars that looked like they could seriously choke you to death.

Changkyun looked around the whole room in complete  _fear_ , especially considering the fact that there were men surrounded all around the room.

"What is this?" He said, his tone fragile and scared.

"This is the torture room, one of them anyway." Medina replied, walking right in front of him.

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows a bit, as he watched her walk around "T-t-torture room?"

"Yeah, this is where I torture my soldiers if they failed me." She exclaimed, raising her hands in the air, "If one of my soldiers were to dare double cross me, rebel against me, or even think about overthrowing me, they get sent in here!" She turned around and looked at the boy with darkened eyes, "And they get  _punished_."

Changkyun's eyes widened in fear as he scooted back a little, "I-I don't understand..."

"Oh but you should!" She said, coming closer to him, "You're one of my greatest project Changkyun. You were born with my power and mind, I wanted only  _you_  no one else. You were born with a purpose, to be my bodyguard and to only serve me. You were supposed to be strong, bold, brave,  _amazing_. You were  _so amazing_."

She got on her knees and snatched his chin roughly, pulling him to towards her. "Then you got fucked up and ran off to Plexus. You let that Hoseok boy fuck you all over, you loss your purpose and got this crazy idea that you actually had a life. That you were meant to just be a normal boy who could live in his life, make friends, get a  _boyfriend_. You got soft and that's where you failed."

He couldn't even say anything, he just looked up at her.

"But it's not your fault, it's my fault for letting it happen. It's my fault for believing I could fix you if I just erased your memories, I thought if I did that again and took you to America, we could start from scratch and you'd be all mine again. I can't though, you know too much and it's my fault. My fault for trusting her words and my fault for sending some stupid bastard out undercover to get you, only for him to go soft too."

Changkyun blinked back, "W-wait....who did you-"

Then he felt his vision vast back to when he was in the creek, fighting the mysterious person on his birthday. The one person who knew so much information about him that he didn't even know about himself.

_Hyungwon._

"No," Changkyun let out, "Y-you mean...Hyungwon was undercover...th-this whole time?"

"His only purpose was to go out there and fetch you for me. If he did that, I would grant his freedom and he knew of that too. I fed the boy so much information, gave him so much love and comfort and told him that he was special. And he was, he was my replacement for you. But even that failed as well," She said, letting go of Changkyun's chin and standing up again, her back facing him.

"What do you mean?" Changkyun stammered, still trying to process all of this.

"I mean he went to Plexus and got soft. He left his emotions and regret come back to bite him in the ass and fucking ended up failing me. If he wanted to complete the mission, he could've turned you in at any time. He had all the time in the world. He was so jealous of you, and I used that jealousy to push him forward. But-"

She turned away from him, "He just never could do it because he looked up to you as well. He saw you as an example of what he could do and how he could fix his mistakes. He wanted to protect you and save you like how you saved him. You showed him a new world of chances and gave him a second chance when no one else could. You befriended him, and he wanted to protect you in return."

Medina gripped her fists as she let out, "He fell in love with you."

Changkyun's eyes became wide, "He...he f-f-fell in love with me?"

"Yes, just like the Lee Hoseok boy did with you. He fell in love with you, everyone in Plexus, they loved you and looked up to you," He saw his mother's fists ball up again, "Everyone loved you so fucking much. Just like her, they all loved her over me, everyone trusted her more than me, I was just  _there_. But she was everyone's alibi, she was-"

Medina frozen in the middle of her sentence, turning to him, "-their hope. She was everyone's hope."

She started walking up to him and he scooted back the closer she got with every step. He felt himself et scared as she slowly approached him, the men in the corners of the room were slowly walking behind her, approaching him as well.

"All my life, I've been trying to kill that hope," Medina let out, her tone  _dark_ , "I've wanted to kill that hope that everyone depended on. The hope that everyone would have that outweighed the despair in everyone's hearts, I wanted to  _kill it_. That's why  _I_ had Lee Gina killed, she was the hope that everyone looked up to, she's stopped all the human project sections I had set up. All those empires I built, this whole system,  _I built it with my own bare fucking hands_. She destroyed everything she could get her hands on and everyone started to see  _hope_ , they started to feel  _hope_."

"And you wanna know something else? I married your father only to get the money I needed to do this shit!" She exclaimed, "His dad and mine, Douken Towa, they were fighting and I had the upper hand because I seduced your father. I brought him into the project and made him believe he was making the world a better place. He didn't want to continue it because he felt like it was wrong, but I made him see otherwise."

Changkyun stilted, but he still kept moving backward, "Then all my hard work went down the trash soon as I had you. We agreed that you were only meant to be our first attempt at the human project system, Kang knew damn well that you were supposed to be nothing but an emotionless droid, especially when we got rid of Seungyeon. But then he opened up to you, he went soft, and I had to do what I had to do to get him back on track. I sent that man here, every time he let his guard down, I tortured him whenever he loss, I made him the bad guy. I hid myself behind him and made him sit in his own despair. I made him  _cold_."

Changkyun felt tears coming, he didn't wanna cry though, not in front of her, not in front of this  _monster_  he thought was his loving mother. No, she wasn't his mother, she never was his mother, she never gave a damn about him. All those people told him to run away from his dad, when really the main person he should've been running from, was his  _mother_.

This whole time, he believed his dad was the one who started it all, but it wasn't it was her.

It was always  _her_.

"Y-you...you kept me locked up here....nothing was ever dad's fault, i-it was always yours. Everything I thought my father did," Changkyun choked out, feeling his tears come down, "I-it was you...the person I should've been running away from this whole time it-"

His visions trailed back to the Lee Empire fire, when he cried to Gina, telling her he didn't want to kill her. But someone yelled submit, causing him to go back into stealth mode.

 _His mother_.

He looked up at her, unable to stop his tears from coming down now, "Wh-why'd you make me do it? Why did you make me kill her?"

"Because she was in the way of my plans," His mother replied as her upper lip twitched, "She was the good side of all things, she tried bringing you in the middle of it and exposed you to these feelings you don't have no business feeling. I would've killed her myself, but that would go in vain. So I made  _you_ kill her. Before she died she said to erase your memories of that night and of her completely, and I did exactly that, I erased your memories of all that you were exposed to. After I gave Seungyeon away, I erased your memories. After I corrupted your father, I erased your memories. After I sent Rose away to the warehouse, I  _erased your memories_."

She smiled, a wicked smile, "I erased every bit of hope you and made you as miserable as I possibly could. I made you emotionless, I  _killed you_. I thought that was enough and you'd go back to being the strong-armed son I killed my mother to have. But....."

She looked down at him, same dark eyes, same wicked smile, "Apparently no matter  _what_ I do, I always have to erase your memories and start over all again. I've hurt you mentally and that doesn't seem to do a damn thing, I'm sick of doing the same old thing over and over again just for Gina's satisfaction. Her soul is in there, and if I'm really gonna kill her, I gotta hurt you,  _physically_."

Changkyun's eyes widened, he tried scooting back fast as fuck. But when he did, he was pushed up against someone and looked up.

And he wished he hadn't, because his eyes widened at the man before him.

The boy with the gray hair smirked, it was wicked, "Hey Changkyun. Remember me?"

"T-Taehyung?" Changkyun stammered, frozen, unable to move.

"You remember Taehyung, right? He was your favorite nurse, trying to make sure you submitted and got all the medicine you needed to. But he was a bit rough, oh poor boy, you must've gone through torture." Medina laughed out.

Changkyun looked at Taehyung one more time, seeing the black and purple suit that was on almost everyone who worked for his mother. Same suit as Yeri, Seulgi, Hyungwon,  _everyone_.

He got up as fast as possible, trying to make his way to the door, but Taehyung grabbed him before he even could. He squeezed him tightly, stopping the boy from kicking the air and yelling at him, tell him to let him go. But Changkyun bit his hand, causing him to scream and let him go. Changkyun tried to run away again, but this time, Taehyung grabbed hm by his foot, causing him to trip.

The boy tried kicking out of his grip, but Taehyung just gripped it tighter, pulling him near, his eyes read and  _dark_. Changkyun looked at him in fear, trying to free himself out of his grasp, but he couldn't. Suddenly, the other men surrounding Medina went over and pinned the boy down, stopping him from fidgeting and trying to break free of their grasp. Changkyun cried out when he felt the heavy weight on him, he screamed as loud as he could and tried to knock the men down, but he just couldn't. They were all bigger and stronger than him, and they were also his mother's human project soldiers.

"Oh Changkyun," His mother said as she came up to his face, "We can't have you leaving so soon. You just got home baby boy, we gotta welcome you with open arms."

"N-no! L-let me go!" He exclaimed, only to get a sharp slap to the face. His eyes were wide when he felt the hard smack across his face, then he looked at his mother and couldn't help but cry even harder.

His tears blurred his vision when he saw his mother pull out a needle, pushing his head down and injecting it into his neck. The boy screamed, but they were muffled once a man who was pinning him down covered it with a cloth. The needle just went in deeper and deeper and it felt like  _hell_. Changkyun couldn't stop the tears from coming out of his eyes and the screams exiting his mouth as the needle went in, calling for any kind of help he possibly could.

But there was no use, he was  _finished_.

No one was coming for him anymore, everyone he loved was dead somewhere. His mother probably sent her soldiers out to kill everyone in Plexus, to kill all his friends. She probably tortured Hyungwon right now, and got a hold of Wonho.

 _Oh Wonho_ , he needed him so bad right now.

He wanted to go back to him, his secure arms. He wanted to go back to the cute dates, the kisses,  _everything_. He missed it all, and he couldn't help but cry because he knew it was gonna turn to shit.

It wasn't  _fair_.

The more Medina pushed in the needle, the more he felt like he was losing himself, his strength, his sanity,  _everything_. It was even worse than losing his memories, he was being physically drained of all of his strength and all that he could hold on to. He couldn't stay strong for everyone anymore, his hope that he would break free and that someone was coming for him diminished. All hope was  _gone_.

He finally gave up fighting as Medina slowly took the needle out of his neck, blood oozing out of that same spot. The boy felt so weak, like all of his strength that they implanted in him, all those chemicals were  _gone_ , his strength just matched up with him and the real person he was. A small boy who meant no harm to anyone, a  _weak boy_.

"I did you a favor and got rid of your strength," Medina said, "All those superhuman powers you had in you all those years are gone. You're just a normal boy now, a  _weak and fragile boy_."

Changkyun looked up at her, he couldn't even muster up anymore strength because it was all gone.

"You can do whatever you want to him," She said so chill, "I make him feel  _special_  boys."

They nodded as Medina looked down at Changkyun again. She gave him one last smile before leaving the room. Changkyun heard it lock, and soon as it locked, the men got off of him, which gave him the chance to get enough strength to run over to,  _barely_ , and grab the knob. But he shook it so many times and was unable to open it. The men laughed as he struggled to open the door, then cried as he kneeled down.

He felt so fucking pathetic, so stupid, so  _worthless_. Everything he had been fighting for was just in vain, it was all for nothing, it was all  _over_.

"Hey pretty boy," Changkyun heard and looked up to see Taehyung looking right at him, a dark smirk on his face as he caressed his face, "You know, you're actually really pretty, Hoseok probably got a good number of sex out of you. I think I want a taste of the action too."

"Wh-what?" Changkyun said weakly, his voice hoarse. But before he knew it, Taehyung was already bringing his lips up against his. Changkyun did everything in his power to resist him, shoving him off and telling him  _no_. That wasn't stopping Taehyung from kissing his neck, nipping at his skin and letting his hands roam all over him.

Changkyun managed to shove him off, slapping him with as much strength as he could.

Taehyung's eyes went wide as he felt his cheek and looked at Changkyun, then he started laughing.

"You really think that you have a say in this?" He sneered, "You have no power over me you bratty ass bitch. Your mother just took in all the strength you had and now you're nothing but our little fuck toy now. We're all gonna get a taste, whether you like it or not."

Taehyung snapped his fingers, ordering the boys to grab a few ropes as well as Changkyun and tie him up. And they did just that, pinning him down on the bed, ass up, hands forward, all bunched up. He literally  _begged them_ to let him go to the best of his fucking ability, but the more he cried the more they punched him to get him to stop. Changkyun was extremely weak so he felt every punch, every slap,  _everything_.

It was just ten times worse than it was before.

He felt his shorts go down and hands roam down his arse, all  _types of hands_ , just touching him all over as he was pinned down in front, unable to move, unable to do nothing but beg them to stop. They were all just laughing as they touched him all over, calling him cute, running their fingers through his hair, touching his chest, Changkyun just felt disgusted. They were even being soft or gentle about it, it was all rough and fast, he was just being taken advantage of.

All he could do with the energy he had left was cry and  _beg_.

 _Beg_ like the weakling he really was inside, not this strong person everyone saw him as.

It had went quiet after Changkyun heard something unzip, wondering what it could've been.

But before he knew it, a dry cock had entered him, and Changkyun  _screamed_. He screamed  _no_ ,  _stop_ ,  _let me go_ , literally everything to the best of his ability as tears rushed down his face. His voice went hoarse as he screamed, then it got muffled when some man told him to shut up and slapped him, covering his mouth in the process. Changkyun couldn't see a damn thing because his vision was blurred from his tears.

He couldn't see, he couldn't  _breathe_.

The men laughed, all of them one by one penetrating into the boy like he was just some lifeless, soulless doll to be toyed with.

They all tortured him one by one, the ones up front pulled his sweater off and poured hot oil and ice all over him as he screamed,  _still trying to fight and break free_ but he couldn't. Whenever he loosened from their grasp, they'd get a knife and leave a scar on his neck, in the same spot his mother stabbed him with a needle and he's scream. Sooner or later, they just continued doing it and Changkyun lost all hope in fighting back anymore.

He let all the men come at him,  _he couldn't fight it_. He took it, crying and feeling so fucking weak, like a fucking bitch. They all did unspeakable things, not even giving a damn about him, they didn't even let him leave or get up, or  _live_ with all the bruises that sat on him. He had blood pouring out of his neck, his ass, his legs,  _everywhere_.

Honestly, Changkyun felt death reach his peak, his throat was shot as his voice became hoarse. He was powerless, literally all his powers were gone.

He was  _dead_.

He squeezed his eyes tightly, no more words or sounds able to escape his mouth. His mind went dark, and hazy, but he still kept one thing on his mind.

All his memories of Wonho and him, just laughing, he felt them all escape his mind, unable to think about him and how happy he made him his whole life. It just left him, his brain, he felt like they were slowly getting erased and  _burning_. That what it was like, it was like watching tape  _burn_.

_W-Wonho, wh-where are you....I-I need you..._

**-**

Soon as they went into the mansion, Chanyeol got instant chills up his spine. Baekhyun had decided to stay back in the van and keep it safe in case something happened and they needed back up.

It was so dark,  _everything was broken_ , knocked down, it was like a riot had broken down in the house and everyone in town was involved in it.

This was it, it was really the  _end_ of the Lim era. Kang was dead, everyone knew that now, and it was time for justice. Everyone was free of the everlasting despair that was holding them down, all empires made their mark in the house and destroyed everything they possibly could in this house.

 _Everything_.

"Damn, the fucking Segal gang weren't wasting any time coming in here and marking their territory," Jennie said, looking up at the big bird that was painted in red paint all over a family portrait of the Lims.   
  


Seungyeon saw a few photos of her family, her eyes darkened at her mother, how at peace she looked while her father and Changkyun were just smiling away. The more she looked at the picture, the more memories flashed in her head of her mother yelling at her, torturing her for no reason, dragging her in that  _forsaken_  room and whipping her, telling her she wasn't good enough.

 _You're nothing but a silly, beautiful, mistaken fool_.

She threw the picture down harshly as the frame broke, as well as the glass. Everyone looked over at her in fear as she rose her head up, tears escaping her eyes. Jennie quickly ran up to her, comforting the small girl as she fell to the ground,  _crying_. The men all looked over at her, unsure how to feel and just looked down.

"We need to get Changkyun and Hyungwon and get the hell out of here," Jennie replied, her tone dark.

The boys nodded in response, continuing to look around the house for clues. Wonho had ran upstairs, looking in the bedrooms, especially in the bedroom that looked like his parents were sleeping in. But he didn't see anything and proceeded to look in the lounge room, some extra bedroom, a closet, but still nothing. As he was getting ready to walk downstairs, he stopped when he saw a familiar room.

He felt himself get deja vu just looking at it and walking in, looking around.

It was Changkyun's old bedroom.

He walked inside, feeling the bookshelf in front of him and remembered that this was the same bookshelf that he went in when he and Changkyun first met. When Changkyun came into the room and saw him, trying to knock him out with a bat. Wonho saw the bat on display on the wall still and chuckled lightly. This is where Changkyun use to sleep, this was his room, his  _prison_.

But this is also the place where Wonho kidnapped him, chasing his whole perspective of the world.

 _You saved my life Wonho, and I'm forever in debt to you_.

Wonho wasn't gonna forget him, and he had to make sure he was gonna forget him while he was in his mother's clutches. He wasn't gonna let her erase all those memories and torture him like that, Changkyun knew so much, just to waste it all like that was bullshit. He was gonna protect him from her, the best way he fucking could.

He looked around for any possible clues of where they could be, of where Changkyun was, but he didn't get very far. He looked in the bed, but his eyes caught a weird looking chain that was attached to the wall.

Wonho's eyes widened as he touched the chain, literally examining it. The more he did, the more he felt himself getting this weird  _vision_.

He saw Changkyun, talking to someone, and the person undid his chain and fell right into his arms. When Wonho got a better look, he saw that it wasn't some random ass person.

It was Medina, holding him tightly.

_"We need to get out of here!"_

"No!" Wonho exclaimed as he came back into reality, looking at the chain. The more he saw it, the more he felt fear boil up inside him.

Chanyeol came running in, "We can't find him or his mother anywhere Wonho. We've literally searched the whole house but, they're not here."

Wonho's eyes widened in fear as he looked down at the handcuff one last time, then turned to Chanyeol.

"That's because they're not here," Wonho said lowly, "Medina knew we were coming and took him somewhere."

Chanyeol's eyes widened in fear, "Where-"

Suddenly, they all heard  _screaming_.

Wonho bolted off the bed and into the halls to hear where the scream was coming from. But it wasn't coming from anywhere in the house,  _at all_.

"Who's screaming?!" Seungyeon exclaimed, looking around to find the source itself.

No one recognized the noises at all the more they looked around the house for clues. But the screams were coming from the upper level of the house, they were coming from the bottom level of the house.

And they were  _Changkyun's screams_.

"Wonho," Chanyeol said as he looked over at him, "I-is it Changkyun?"

The scream gradually got  _louder_ , and it hurt Wonho's heart the more he heard them. Not just because he  _thought_ they were Changkyun's screams, but because he  _knew_ it was Changkyun's screams of pain and agony. He looked around for some kind of clue of how to get to the basement, then he saw some stairs across the hall and ran to them.

Chanyeol called for him, running right behind him. Sooner or later, so did Jennie, Seungyeon, and Brian.

They were all running and following Wonho as he followed the screams downstairs, trying his hardest to make it before it was too late. They got louder the more he came downstairs, and they finally reached the bottom. It was bright, with silver steal walls covering the whole interior. It looked like some sort of hospital, but with extra special rooms.

Jennie furrowed her eyebrows, "Wh-what the hell is this?"

"It's like some torture part of the house," Brian let out, "I-is this where the human project process starts?"

"No, this is where they get tortured," Wonho let out, "This hospital, this is where they get injected with that shit and get tortured."

"Then this must be where Medina sends all her subjects." Jennie said, a chill going up her spine.

"This must be where Changkyun and Hyungwon are!" Seungyeon replied, "B-but where could they be-"

There was screams again, but they were heard from the left side of the hallway.

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows as he ran down the hall.

Chanyeol tried to stop him but he groaned, "Dammit Wonho! Okay, me and Jennie are gonna follow him, Brian you and Seungyeon go get Hyungwon-"

"Wait!" Seungyeon exclaimed, "I-I love Hyungwon too but...I wanna save my brother!"

Chanyeol shook his head, "N-no Seungyeon! You gotta go help Brian-"

"It's okay!" Brian said, quieting them both, "It's both my fault and Hyungwon's fault for Changyun's fate. Let me go save him, this is all on me. You guys go save Changkyun while you can."

Chanyeol gave him one look of uncertainty, but then sighed in defeat and nodded. Then Brian ran on the other side as they went the same direction Wonho had went in.

He and Jennie had gotten far, yeah she caught up to him, hearing the silent screams. Wonho didn't even care if he was tired, he knew he was gonna go in that room and kill that bitch for making his baby go through hell.

For  _all those years_.

They reached a weird looking door, and Wonho tried opening it but it was locked. He even tried beating his way in, but it was no use at all, the door was steal and it wasn't budging at all.

"M-maybe this isn't the door..." Jennie said lowly, looking at how tired Wonho became, slightly dropping to the floor. She got on her knees, holding his shoulder, "W-Wonho, it's gonna be okay. We can go back upstairs and get some of those weapons, maybe use them to bust the door down. D-don't give up hope, we'll find a way. We'll-"

Suddenly, Wonho stood up, his bangs blocking his face. Jennie looked up at him in confusion mixed with fear, fear of what he was going to do.

"Move." He husked, his tone  _dark_.

Jennie swallowed hard as she got up and slowly moved out of his way.

Giving him enough room to back up, and kick the door down.

As the door fell, his eyes widened at the scene he saw.

The men all turned to look at him,  _all of them_ , halfway clothed with no shirt on with either just pants on or boxers,  _all holding weapons_ that had blood on them. Then his eyes trailed over the men in the circle near the bed. He saw a guy laying in the bed, halfway clothed with shaggy gray hair, then looked over and saw a familiar boy who was damn-near  _pale_.

That boy, was Changkyun, completely  _fucked_.

Jennie looked in the room and saw herself, covering her mouth and trying to contain her tears, as well her throw up.

"Ch-Changkyun..." She said weakly.

All types of anger boiled inside of Wonho as he looked around the room, as he looked at Changkyun, his weakened state. He felt himself fall to the fuckng ground when he saw how helpless the boy looked, and how helpless he probably was against all these men who were just abusing him. His neck was oozing out blood, and it looked like they all just stabbed him in that area. His legs were covered in scratches and  _scars_ ,  _blood_.

Wonho felt like crying,  _he wanted to fucking tear these men apart._

Jennie couldn't even stop him when he ran in there screaming, literally beating the shit out of every single guy he could get his hands on. Some ran up from the bed and tried tackling him, but Wonho was so damn mad, he just threw them, stabbed them, did  _everything he fucking could_. Taehyung had ran up to him from behind, trying to knock him down, but when Wonho looked at him with those darkened eyes, he knew he was fucked.

Wonho took the nearest knife and stabbed the  _fuck_ out of him, throwing him at the other guys coming his way. It was like a damn-near bloodbath as he killed all the men, one by one he shanked them  _all_. No one could tame him, no one could stop him, he was just roaring as he killed them all. They all hurt the boy he loved more than anything, the boy who gave his life purpose, the boy who made him the happiest man in the world.

They  _hurt_ him, and all he could do was kill.

He sat idly by and watched his mother die right before his eyes, but he wasn't gonna let these bastards sit here and get away with killing the love of his life. He screamed Changkyun's name as he literally killed all of them, tearing them  _apart_ , not even needing anyone to come along and help him.

It had all stopped when Wonho realized that they were all knocked out, all  _dead_.

He tried to catch his breath the best way he could, but he felt himself get on his knees as he heaved. Then he got up, running over to the helpless boy who was on the bed, crying when he saw his state.

Changkyun's lips were dry, one looked as if it was bleeding from him biting his lip, and his whole face was dry and pale, with dark bags under his eyes. Wonho saw all kinds of trackings of blood and seamen everywhere all over him, scars on his body, and deep gash in the boy's chest,  _thankfully_ not in his heart. He was still breathing, but slowly and Wonho brought him closer as he cried.

Chanyeol and Seungyeon ran down the hall no later and saw Jennie crying. Then they looked in room and saw dead bodies and blood  _everything_. Seungyeon ran in the room and saw Wonho cradling Changkyun like a baby and almost cried, running over to him.

"What the  _fuck_ happened?!" She exclaimed, "Who  _did this shit_?! Who would ever..."

She just got on her knees and started crying, holding her face as she cried. Chanyeol just held Jennie as she cried, and literally everyone was crying silently as they registered everything.

It was too late,  _they were all too late_.

Suddenly, Changkyun's eyes fluttered open as he looked up at Wonho, his pale hand reach his cheek. Wonho opened his eyes and looked down at the boy's weakened expression, unable to say anything.

"Y-you came..." He said, his voice hoarse.

Wonho smiled widely as he hugged the boy, crying in the process of it, "O-of c-course I came! Wh-why wouldn't I--baby I would travel th-the galaxy to s-save you! I-I'm so sorry!"

Changkyun smiled, tears escaping his eyes as he hugged Wonho back with as much strength he possibly could. Eventually, Seungyeon ran up and hugged him too, as did Jennie, and Chanyeol. They were all hugging him and the boy was literally crying with joy. He thought they wouldn't come and he'd have to deal with the pain, but it was over.

Wonho came, his bodyguard came.

His arm, his muse, his boyfriend,  _he came_.

"Ou baby," Jennie said as she wiped away a few tears, "Y-you're all naked and bloody, and gross.."

Changkyun hung his head down, "Y-yeah...I know..."

Then he looked around the room and saw all the men were practically  _dead_.

"You," He said softly but slowly, looking at Wonho, "You did this?"

Wonho scratched the back of his neck, "I did...I'm sorry, you probably wanted me to compromise with them or some shit like that b-but those men hurt you. They raped you! I wasn't gonna just let them get away with that shit.  _Never_ in a million fucking-"

"It's okay," Changkyun said, stopping him, "They....they all deserved it."

Wonho looked at him with widened eyes and a uncertain glance, "Changkyun, are you sure? I mean...it's not like I can bring them back to life or anything but...I don't want you think I'm some monster..."

Changkyun looked up at him, then looked down.

 _Monster_ , no Wonho, you weren't the monster here.

The real monster was the woman who just stripped him of his strength and allowed the men to do this to him.

 _His mother_.

"You're not a monster," He said as he lightly caressed his cheek, "You're never a monster, you never will be one Wonho. You'll always be my man and my  _hero_ , no matter what."

Wonho held his hand as he caressed his cheeks, smiling brightly as the boy looked up at him.

"I'm supposed to be your hero baby, I love being your man, your Clyde."

Changkyun chuckled at that last bit, "I love you."

Wonho nodded, "I love you too."

He was gonna kiss him, but Changkyun's eyes widened as he chuckled lightly, pushing him away.

"I um...I'm sorry, I just don't wanna be kissed right now. I've kinda...been through a lot."

"O-oh, right," Wonho said as he reached over to the other side of the bed, grabbing Changkyun's sweater and his shorts, handing them to him, "Th-then, let's at least get this on you then. You must be cold baby."

Changkyun nodded as he took the clothes, clothing himself as slow as he could, since his whole body was still in pain. The blood, scars,  _everything_ , he remembered it as it all flashed in his vision as he clothed himself, crying. Wonho was gonna hug him, but this time Seungyeon hugged him.

She held her hand up at Wonho, "He doesn't want kisses from you right now. He just got  _raped_ Wonho, he needs comfort."

Wonho stilted, then sighed in defeat as he got off the bed, nodding in response, "I understand. I'm sorry."

Chanyeol stood next to him, patting the man's shoulder as he just sighed. Jennie was next to Changkyun too along with Seungyeon hugging him tightly, then boy's silent cries filled the room. Changkyun just felt all his happiness fade, all his hope gone lost and so helpless and weak. He wasn't just gonna let that shit die down, he was gonna remember it  _forever_.

It was glued to his head, he knew what the real world was like,  _it was cruel_.

Honestly, he wished his mother just erased his memories instead and took him away if it meant he didn't have to go through that. He'd rather forget everything than get treated like that  _ever_ again. He couldn't even let Wonho, or  _any_ man touch him the same  _ever again_ , not after all that.

"C'mon guys," Chanyeol spoke, "Let's go fetch Brian and Hyungwon and get out of here."

They all nodded as they started to walk out the room.

Suddenly, the door slammed shut, and everyone looked with widened eyes. Chanyeol and Wonho ran over the door, trying to bust it down and open it, but it wasn't even budging.

"What the fuck is this?" Wonho grumbled under his breath.

Then a certain gas had emerged in the room, causing everyone to cough and hold their breaths. But no one could withstand it at all, it was just  _too strong_.

 _You're not going anywhere_.

 

Log in

to use Ginger

Limited mode

This

×

Log in

to use Ginger

Limited mode

WARNING---------

×


	36. Chapter 36

 

 

 

 

 

_"Y-you wanna what?"_

_Medina smiled, showing her the poster paper once more, "I wanna build an empire. An empire where we can scare people off and show them what we're really capable of! I'm sure if we do this together, we'll be unstoppable."_

_Gina gave her a weary look, seeing her plan to make the world a better place. The way it looked though, it was more or so enslaving people rather than changing it to make the world a better place. It had been a few days since the fire incident at Medina's home, as well as her mother's funeral, Gina wondered if this was all just her was of grieving and trying to bring Towa Enterprises back together._

_But with the way Medina put things, it sounded more like torture than just helping the world._

_"Medina, I'm not sure if this is what we need," She said hesitantly, looking up at her, "We're trying to end the humanoid project your parents started, not boost it up."_

_"I know I know! But look, if we start on this path and push it forward, we could probably get somewhere. A-all we need is some money a-and we're good!" Medina chirped, however, Gina remained hesitant._

_She sighed, handing Medina back the paper and walking back over to sit on the edge of the roof. Her and Medina's usual hangout spot was the top of the hospital her parents use to do the project in. But since her mother died, it went quiet and everyone escaped, including Gina and Medina. Their plan was to end the process, well it was Gina's, Medina just pushed it forward. That's how they were._

_Gina thinks the plan and starts it, Medina pushes her to do it. They were a team and Medina looked up to Gina for everything ever since they were kids, she was like her idol and her inspiration._

_Gina saved her from her parents, made her life easier to live, kidnapped her from her parents and the darkness that was her life and made it better for her._

_And Medina did everything in her power to show her that she was grateful for all she did for her._

_"Want some company?" Gina looked up and saw Medina looking down at her with two cans of Pepsi in her hand. She smiled, taking one and opening the same time Medina did, both of them drinking and letting the fizz hit their throats sharply._

_Medina sighed, "Look...maybe this plan is a little too violent but I think it will help us. We can show people what we're capable of and that we're not just meant to be toyed with. My mother used the project for good stuff but if we do this for good, we'll be unstoppable."_

_Gina grimaced a little, looking up at Medina with a bit of worry, "This isn't right M. The purpose of us doing this was to end it all, not end a bit of it and use it. These powers we have, we shouldn't abuse them we should find a way to get rid of them. You know I hate reverting to violence."_

_Medina held her hand tightly but softly, looking at her with these eyes that could only say something only Gina could understand. She caressed the girl's cheek and Gina held her hand, closing her eyes and allowing her to do so._

_"I did this for us G, this whole plan," Medina said softly, "I did it for us because I know you don't wanna get involved with the violence and you don't have to! I promise you, there will be only a little bit of violence in this world domination plan. We'll make the world a better place for everyone, for you and me. We'll make our own paradise."_

_Gina's eyes fluttered open, "You promise?"_

_Medina nodded, smiling warmly, "Of course I promise. I'll go soft just for you, you saved my life and I'm never gonna forget that."_

_Gina giggled lightly, holding Medina's face in her hands, "I love you cheeseball."_

_She brought her face closer as their lips met, Medina felt herself melt a little in the kiss and placed her hands on Gina's hips in response. She did love Gina of course, with her whole heart and everything, but there were just some things that had to happen, and some promises she had to break._

_In the end, Medina knew who the hell she was doing this for, she did this all for Gina, no one else in the world could matter as much as Gina did to her._

**-**

Changkyun opened his eyes slightly, then panicked when he saw where he was. He was at some cylinder shaped podium, black and blue. Then he saw that it was floating, in the center apart from the others that were surrounded within a circle. All his friends were standing in one, their hands chained down as well.

Jennie.

Seungyeon.

Chanyeol.

 _Wonho_.

They were all surrounding him in a circle.

He heard some of them wake up, seeing their current state and fucking screaming, wondering where the fuck they were. Changkyun saw the scared looks on their faces, then saw Wonho trying to pry himself out of the chains, but he only looked up at Changkyun, meeting his gaze. Seungyeon looked at him no later, so did Jennie, and Chanyeol.

And he looked at them, in _fear_.

"So," They all heard someone say loudly. They all looked over and saw Medina, sitting in a big ass grand king seat in behind a big blue and black podium herself, looking at all of them, "Are these the people who you mentioned to me? The main people, minus Hyungwon, who you surround yourself with. These people with flaws that are almost too incapable to describe? You got yourself a nice little army here Changkyun, but it's not enough to stop me."

Changkyun couldn't even say anything, he was too scared when he looked down and saw the bottomless pit under his feet.

But Wonho spoke first, "What the fuck is this Medina?!"

"What is this?" She said, then started laughing miraculously. "This is nothing more than a trial room I have set up here! Or...it's more so an execution celebration seeing as Changkyun is the culprit. We've already figured that part out, that's why he's in the middle."

Changkyun's eyes widened in fear, "Culprit? F-for what?"

"For _what_? You say?" She sneered, the darkness within her made her look even more wicked, "Well let's see, how do I puuuuuuut thisssss?" She hopped out of her seat and on to the podium, pressing a button that released everyone from their chains on their podiums.

Everyone _except_ Changkyun.

The boy saw that everyone else was freed except him and then looked up at his mother for answers.

She just tapped her chin, "Well baby, I don't know a way to make this sound easy for you but I'll put it in a way you will understand. This trial is specifically is to clear up all the damage that everyone believes your father and _I_ caused, when really all the stuff that's happened in everyone's lives has absolutely nothing to do with me."

Chanyeol was the first to beat the podium front with his fists, grabbing everyone's attention.

He glared at the woman, "Bullshit, you and Kang have _everything_ to do with the fall of my empire. I lost everything because of Kang....that bastard, I thought he was going to make it up to me if I joined him b-but..."

"But what Channie?" Medina slurred in a humored manner, but the way it sounded, it was almost as if she was mimicking Baekhyun.

Chanyeol looked up at her with wide eyes, "Wh-what did you call me?"

"I called you Channie," She repeated, the more she repeated it, it put a damper in Chanyeol's heart.

He just shook his head, "B-but, l-listen I didn't wanna disappoint my mother okay! A-and my dad-"

"Died in a car accident," Medina finished, Chanyeol looked at her with widened eyes again. She checked her nails as she spoke, "I know about that car accident, but it wasn't even an _accident_. It was a planned murder."

Chanyeol's eyes widened, "H-how'd....how d-did you know?"

Medina nodded, her eyes looking towards him slowly but surely, _slyly_ , "You know, your brother wouldn't have been the leader of that empire for no reason. Basically, _I_ gave him an offer he couldn't refuse: _Kill your father and run the Park Empire, or_ ," She paused for dramatic effect, closing her eyes.

Then they opened as she smirked, " _Or my son gets to kill your sister and your mother_."

Everyone froze in the room.

Chanyeol _stilted_ , gripping at the podium edges, "Th-that's impossible....m-my brother would never choose b-between _you_ and our family!"

Medina snorted, "Well he sure did prove you wrong, you should've seen him trying to impress me with all his tricks. He sure was hella cute trying to kiss up to me just to kill his father, almost as if he was planning to kill your father from the get-go-"

"Shut up," Chanyeol spat, "J-just shut up! Shut the hell up! H-Hiroshi w-wouldn't ever _dream_ of working for y-you, a-and even so my mom and little sister are still dead!"

Wonho spoke up, "Th-that's right! I-I know this because I'm the one that killed her!"

It was silent for a second, then all of a sudden, Wonho was chained down again and his podium hovered over quickly in the center, right next to Changkyun's.

Changkyun looked over at him in awe, furrowing his eyebrows, "W-Wonho! What are you doing, you're gonna get yourself killed-"

"I don't care," Wonho whisper snapped, giving Changkyun small smile, "I'd rather die in this weird ass court session and have your back than sit there and let you take all this bullshit yourself. You don't have to do that anymore, if there's one thing I hate about you fighting for me, it's you thinking you're all alone in this."

His lips slowly lowered to Changkyun's, blessing the boy with a small peck on the lips. Changkyun's eyes were just wide, and _sparkling_ , that scared feeling of his just started fading endlessly as he looked up at Wonho's small smile.

Suddenly, Changkyun didn't feel so shaken up and closed in anymore. All his feelings from when Wonho first opened up to him just came back, he felt all that love and hope coming _right back up_. It was almost as if that incident he experienced beforehand with all those men didn't even affect him as much as it did, well as all this stuff his mother put into his head. Wonho was the relief of all that bullshit he dealt with, he promised he'd protect him from it.

Wonho, _he_ was Changkyun's only holding hope, the only thing that was keeping him alive.

He smiled slowly, nodding in response, "Okay, I won't stop you."

They both nodded at each other, then turned to Medina, glaring at her.

"Aw would you look at that," She said jokingly, "Bonnie and his Clyde out there killing people in the name of love."

Then she glared, "Don't make me barf."

"Welp, sorry you can't handle the love," Wonho said slyly, causing Changkyun to giggle a little bit.

Medina raised an eyebrow, pressing a button that caused Wonho's entire podium to light up, electrocuting him. It ended no later, the boy completely fatigued, trying to catch his breath and looking up at Medina with a sharp, icy glare.

"I forgot to tell you, if the culprit makes a single objection as the non-culprits are talking then they get an instant shock," She said as if she was reading it out of a rule book. Then she turned back to Chanyeol, who was still trying to process all this information that Medina was giving him. All kinds of shit about his father, and his brother just _willingly_ killing his father without even telling anyone.

Without even telling him.

Medina's small snickers took him out of his thoughts as he looked back up at her, indeed laughing.

"Oh c'mon Channie, did you actually because that your father died in some random ass car accident? And that your brother took over as heir instead of you? You thought he was working with _my_ brother, when really he was working for me. I wanted Jinwoo dead for trying to kiss up to me and make me feel bad for all the stuff I was doing, so I made up some little story and told Kang to tell you that your brother worked for Jinwoo and that _he's_ the reason your father was dead."

Chanyeol froze, "S-so....that thing Kang told me....i-it was a lie..? Jinwoo wasn't the one who planned my dad's murder, it was y-you?"

"Bingo!" Medina cheered, "Man you're good, like the addition to the team, you were _so_ good. So eager to fight for us so you could avenge your father. It was truly adorable Chanyeol, if I wanted regular soldiers, you'd honestly be one of them!"

Chanyeol sunk back down in his podium stand again, confused, afraid, _pissed_. He wasn't sure what to do, or how to feel, but he knew one thing for sure. Everything in his life was a lie, _his brother_ is the reason the Lims got ahold of their empire, _for being selfish and stupid_. Chanyeol would always be told to keep quiet about shit or else he'd get beaten, and it only brought back more and more horrible memories.

His brother was working for Medina right behind his back, how did he not see it coming?

"Oh, and as for your sister," Medina spoke up, "I'm not referring to Sooyoung, although she was never dead and Wonho never killed her."

Wonho's podium suddenly levitated quickly back to its original spot as he was unchained. He looked over in fear at Changkyun, who was right back to being all alone in the center again. But the boy shook his head, nodding at him and giving him a determined glare and turning back to Medina. Wonho just nodded at that action, looking up at Medina.

"What do you mean I didn't kill her?" Wonho asked her.

She raised an eyebrow, "What do _you_ mean what do I mean? I mean you didn't kill her."

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows, "I remember _damn_ well snapping her neck during a mission. She had a gun at me and I panicked and snapped her neck. I-I obviously didn't mean to but it just happened and I can't help it!" Then he looked over at Chanyeol apologetically, "I'm sorry."

Chanyeol caught his glance and stood up, nodding back in response.

"Well, I'm happy to tell you that she's not dead. She never was, just knocked out a bit and I cured her! She's safe and sound and became one of my lovely, cheerful, giggly humanoid soldiers I own today, her name's Joy now."

Chanyeol's eyes widened once more. He remembered that name, just like he remembered the girl who was fighting with him back at Plexus who Baekhyun _shot_. That was his sister, _Park Sooyoung_.

He felt himself fall again, holding his face.

Medina just proceeded to speak, "We're not just animals you know, we own a _hospital_."

Seungyeon scoffed, "Yeah, a hospital that turns normal people into slaves."

Medina turned over and saw Seungyeon, her glare hadn't even left her ever since this whole thing started.

The older woman laughed, "Oh look at you! All free from Miss Palice's grasp, you must enjoy living a normal life instead of being someone's dress-up doll and fuck toy-"

"AND WHO'S FAULT IS THAT?!" Seungyeon exclaimed, slamming her podium, "I-it's all your fault for sending me away, separating me from Kyunie--telling him all these lies just so he could believe them and stay with you! Then erased his memories and mine so you could get away with it!"

"You're a smart girl," Medina let out in a chill tone, "Almost too smart, because you don't even know the one person who got you sent away for your own good. If Changkyun hadn't ever told me about your state, you could've kept abusing those drugs under my roof just so you wouldn't be a stray on the streets and die somewhere."

Seungyeon's eyes widened as she looked over at Changkyun slowly, "Y-you told her?"

"N-no!" Changkyun tried to exclaim, but when he made a single move, his entire podium lit up, electrocuting him completely. When the small punishment ended, he rested his head down, trying his best to catch whatever air and energy he had left in him. Then he looked up at his mother in fear.

"I'd watch your back Changkyun, you're not on thin ice just yet but you _are_ getting there. You make one more move or objection, all your friends will suffer an execution."

"What? Execution?" Jennie said in a small voice.

"Of course! This _is_ a courtroom, and this _is_ a trial. Duh, Jen! Our culprit is right in the middle of us right now! I told you that he's the link to all these things that have happened in your life, I just contributed to it."

Everyone's eyes went wide as they looked at Changkyun. The boy just stayed still, not making a move or a _sound_. He had to show them there was hope in this case, he had to _prove_ there was still hope. Maybe not for his case, but for everyone else.

That is, if his mother hadn't spoken.

"Rose's disappearance," Medina said, gaining everyone's attention, "I made Changkyun stab her to death and Kang sent her away. I knew she was kinda working for us under cover, tried to get with us through Namjoon and Kyunie here, little did _she_ know it was all just a trap for her."

Jennie's whole body shut down as she felt her hands shake, "S-so...she's not alive...in that w-warehouse y-you s-sent her to all those years ago?"

"I mean, unless Changkyun went easy on her," Medina laughed, "But he went all in! Cornered her in his room and stabbed her in the stomach like there was no tomorrow. Then Kang took her body and shipped it all the way to some island we own. That was the most fun we've ever had as a family honestly."

Jennie gripped the podium, "No! You're lying to me, you fucking bitch! No way did Kyun stab her, he had _nothing_ to do with this! H-he didn't even know Rose! It was all Namjoon and Kang, they tricked her and knocked her out! Sh-she's not dead...she's..." Jennie felt herself get weak as tears plunged out of her eyes.

Medina hummed, "You can believe that all you want if it makes you feel any better."

Suddenly, Medina hopped on her podium, hovering over to Jennie's side. Jennie, startled by her actions, didn't even notice Medina put her hands behind her ears, pushing her down and pressuring her thumb on to her forehead. Jennie screamed in pain, then squeezed her eyes shut as Medina held her down.

Her vision ventured back to the past, _Rose was running from the lounge room, panicking with all her might. However, some little kid was following right behind her, throwing the knife directly at her ankles. She fell as it hit her, turning around and looking in fear at the small child that approached her slowly._

_Jennie squinted her eyes to see, who it was, getting ready to stab Rosé with the unemotional look in his eyes._

_Changkyun._

_He rose his knives, stabbing her right in the stomach as she screamed in agony._

"ROSE!" Jennie exclaimed as she came back to reality, falling on her knees. Medina let her go, hopping right back on to her podium and trailing back to her throne. Jennie still remained on her knees, endless tears just flowing and _flowing_. She felt so at fault for this whole thing, leading Rose to Woosung, it was all her fault.

_Rose following Jennie, it was all Jennie's fault for her death._

All she could do was cry, "I-I'm s-so sorry Kihyun....I'm s-sorry...."

Seungyeon looked over at her, trying to comfort her, but her podium zapped her a bit. She glared at Medina, "I'M NOT THE CULPRIT! Why am I getting shocked?!"

Changkyun kinda felt small after she said that, keeping his head low.

Medina snickered, "Well, I can't let you go along freely. This isn't just an open case, it's a case that involves all your separate lives and lost ones. You all think that Kang was the one who caused it, but he has nothing to do with it. And I may have planned it, but I didn't do it. I didn't kill anyone, my hands are _clean_ as you can see."

"J-just because you're clean doesn't mean you get to hurt my friends-" Changkyun shot, but got an immediate shock as soon as he did. His head hung down again, dammit, he felt so weak in this case he couldn't even talk and defend himself in it because all eyes were on him.

"Operation: Countdown," Medina spoke and Changkyun _froze_.

He remembered looking at that file from the computer when transferring files from his first mission. For some reason, his whole body just stilted, that fearful feeling returning once again and making him feel like his current state. He came back to reality and realized that all odds were against him and there was no hope in his situation.

"I know you've been wanting to know what it is and what it meant, I mean, that's why Xervia sent you on that mission.....is it not?" Medina asked, but it didn't sound like a question. It sounded more or so like she _knew_.

She smirked, "You're the target for it after all, but you're also the one responsible for all those deaths."

_He remained still._

Medina kept going, "You're responsible for Seungyeon's secret getting out, you just couldn't keep your mouth shut talking about how she needed this and she needs _that_. So I did what you requested, and what was best for you both, and separated her away from you. Then I erased your memories of each other."

Seungyeon's podium lit up, becoming pink.

"Chanyeol's _oldest_ sister, I wonder why she's in a wheelchair now," Chanyeol looked up at the woman as she continued, "That fire in the hospital that killed his mother, I remember a certain little boy starting that fire. Lucky little Soyeon made it out alive, _barely_ , and who was the one who took the life out of her legs. Jeez Changkyun, I forget sometimes, can you remind me?"

Changkyun didn't say a word, he knew damn well if he even spoke a single word, his podium would electrocute him and that would be the end of it.

"Changkyun-" Chanyeol tried to say, but his podium lit up too, becoming green. That didn't stop him from looking over at the small boy, his head hanging down. He furrowed his eyebrows, "Ch-Changkyun!"

"Ah and Jennie," Medina spoke up, Jennie looked up, "Sweet little lesbian over there. You loved the hell out of Rose, and she loved you too. Soooooooo much she was willing to _die_ for you. The baby girl tried going undercover for Xervia on her own mission to prove her worth to you but she ended up dying for it. Oh! Oh! And that's not even the best part," Jennie's podium became purple as Medina pointed to Changkyun, "Rose would've still been alive in that warehouse, but I highly doubt it."

Jennie looked at Changkyun, squinting her eyes, "Ch-Changkyun....you killed Rose?"

Changkyun's head popped up, looking over at Jennie weakly.

"I-" His podium shocked him again, harsher than last time. The boy cried silently, his head hanging back down. All he could do was see these memories of these actions rolling in his head as his tears fell.

"You see, you all love this boy and I don't understand the confusion here," Medina sneered, her eyes darkened as she looked down at the boy, smiling, "If _you_ loved them so much Changkyun, why didn't you tell them?"

Changkyun looked up at her, then looked over at his friends who all were giving him wary looks.

Jennie just looked away, unsure how to feel. Seungyeon's head was down as she kept her words to herself. Chanyeol was turned, his back facing them all as he crossed his arms, trying to think and pinpoint all of this but he couldn't help but feel so fucking _bitter_.

Changkyun felt it, all the negative energy and thoughts from all of them.

They were _all_ against him.

"Oh, this lovely despair! Doesn't it feel nice?" Medina exclaimed excitedly, resting her face in her hands, "I see why you surround yourself around these people Changkyun, it's so you won't feel bad for all the stuff you did to their loved ones. You know deep down you're the superior one, and being by all these weakened people, _even Hyungwon_ , it just feels good doesn't it?"

The boy remained frozen.

"You _love_ surrounding yourself with these _inferior_ people knowing that you're strong than all of them? Makes you feel alive? This is how you so-called _live your life_ hanging around these low-life people?"

And he didn't speak, not a single word.

Medina just sighed, "It's okay, you don't have to explain yourself. But you have to pay for your crimes so-"

"WAIT!" Someone exclaimed.

Everyone turned their heads, except for Changkyun but he didn't need to turn around to know who spoke out.

_Wonho._

"This is all bullshit!" He growled, "Blaming Changkyun for these actions when we all know _damn_ well you're the reason he did them."

Medina's eyebrows rose, "Oh?"

Wonho nodded, "Changkyun can't control himself or his strength. He certainly doesn't snap out of nowhere either! He knows right from wrong and would never kill anyone because he wanted to. Stop trying to put this all on him like he _wanted_ to do all this shit _you_ and _your_ husband made him do."

Medina remained quiet as he spoke out, with the same look on her face. Wasn't really a _surprised_ look, but more of her analyzing him.

"Chanyeol, Jennie, and Seungyeon, do you really think that Kyun meant to do all that shit that Medina said he did? You _really_ think this boy is capable of all the shit?"

They all looked at each other, then right back at him, keeping quiet.

"I'm not gonna let this bitch try to talk out Changkyun and not even give him room to defend himself. I _know_ Changkyun's abilities, I _know_ him," Wonho said that last line a bit soft, causing Changkyun to look at him a bit, his small smile and determined look. It hurt Changkyun to see him so passionate, but most of these cases were true.

Still, Wonho knew about Changkyun being under control and how he had no control over his actions. He had to have someone submit him and get him to do it, he would _never_ do it because he wanted to.

"You guys can give up hope all you want, but I'm not gonna let this bitch have what she wants." Wonho finally said, "I'm not giving up on hope."

It was quiet, everyone let their thoughts ring around in their heads, still unsure how to feel or what to say. They all just remained quiet, not even able to say a thing about this whole case. Changkyun especially, but Wonho was right about one thing.

Changkyun didn't mean to do all of these actions. He had to be called out to do it, he would _never_ do it with his whole chest. He was _forced_ to kill Rosé, he was forced to rat Seungyeon out, he was _forced_ to harm Chanyeol's sister.

He was always _forced_. And the only one who knew and could prove it, was the only one who he told _everything_ to.

 _Wonho_.

"Mhmm," Medina said within the silence, "Well that's quite the testimony Hoseok. I expected that from you."

Wonho hummed, grinning and crossing his arms, "Of course, I'm always here to defend Changkyun's name whenever others like you try to shit on him. He wouldn't ever do any of that stuff for fun, he was forced to do it all. Kang showed me when he called out _Project_ and Changkyun's name then said submit. Changkyun doesn't go into kill mode unless someone calls him out to do so."

Changkyun's eyes widened.

_Damn, did Wonho love the fuck out of him or what?_

"That's correct," Medina said lowly, "You've got yourself a loyal one Changkyun."

Wonho nodded happily, "He isn't ready to tell everyone everything yet. But he tells me everything, he _trusts_ me with his secrets, unlike you."

She raised an eyebrow, " _Everything_?"

"Yes, everything."

"That's rather cute," Medina rested her elbows on her podium again, "Makes me wonder, _how much did you tell him_?"

 _There it was_ , the one thing Changkyun hoped his mother wouldn't catch on to. He knew _exactly_ what she was trying to get at and it made his face pale entirely.

"U-um, more than enough, what's it to ya?" Wonho tried to argue back. He couldn't even see Changkyun's fearful expression, the anxiety rising within him, and he tried to keep his face as low as possible.

But Medina could, "So you know _everything_ about Changkyun's past? You're telling me that you're defending him because you knew about these crimes that he caused but was ordered to do?"

"I..." Wonho started to say, but he tried to look over at Changkyun for reassurance, forgetting the boy was unable to speak. "I-I know most..."

"Oh? But you were just gloating about how you knew more than me so you much know _everything_."

Her darkened glare returned, looking dead at him, " _Especially_ your mother's killer."

Wonho's eyes widened, "Wh-what? What does Changkyun have to do with my mother? He d-didn't even know my mother! You're the one who killed her!"

Medina's eyes widened as the room went quiet, then busted out into wicked laughter. Everyone else didn't say a word they just looked away.

And _Changkyun_ , he was paralyzed with _fear_.

"Y-y-you really think _I_ killed your mother?" Medina said within her laughter, beating the podium, "W-wow! I mean I'm cruel, but I'm not that cruel! Wow Changkyun, your boyfriend his _funny_!"

She stopped laughing slightly as she looked at the small boy in the center, "Is _that_ what he's supposed to be? _Funny_?"

Changkyun just looked up at her, meeting her dark gaze. That evil, wicked, _cold_ smile of hers, she knew exactly what he was going to say and what was running in his mind. And she was gonna keep playing this game only for her enjoyment.

And for Changkyun to feel _true_ despair.

"Wh-What do you mean funny?" Wonho roared, "Nothing is _funny_ about my mother's death! _You_ fucking killed her!"

Medina looked at him, "I didn't kill her."

Wonho's face paled, then he furrowed his eyebrows, "S-stop lying! You ordered one of your soldiers to kill her, d-didn't you?!"

"I didn't order anyone to kill her," Medina said soullessly, "I didn't touch that woman."

"B-but-"

"I didn't kill her," Medina said once more, then pointed to the boy in the center, " _He_ did."

The room came to a _complete_ silence.

Everyone remained silent and refused to let out another word. If they did, it would only lead to their demise.

 _Especially_ , Changkyun. He felt it, the overwhelmed emotions running through Wonho.

 _Oh_ , Wonho.

Wonho's face paled _entirely_.

He blinked a few times, his muscles weakening as well as every bit of strength in his whole body. When he heard those words, it literally felt like he was dying a little. Especially hearing the confirmation.

But he _had_ to hear it again.

He looked over at the small boy, who was at his own little court section in the center.

"What," Wonho replied, his voice weak.

Jennie and Seungyeon saw him, the look of defeat, hurt, fear, confusion, frustration....literally every bit of doubt in his mind. Chanyeol refused to look up, or even speak but only because he knew it all already. Wonho felt like his heart was just on a verge of crumpling up into pieces right now.

Changkyun couldn't look at him. He just couldn't even bare seeing that hurt and confused look on that man's face. Nor did he have the courage to answer his calls.

"Kyun?" Wonho said lowly, softly, and Changkyun heard it but refused to answer.

" _Kyun_."

 _Silence_.

" _Changkyun_ ," Wonho called, this time more loudly and gruffer. Scarier than the first time he called him. Changkyun glanced over at him, and he was faced with a man who wanted nothing but answers.

"She's lying right?" Wonho replied, "I know she's lying. You didn't _really_ kill my mother, right?"

Changkyun remained quiet. He felt like his throat was completely dry and he couldn't even speak. Like he was on mute all over again. All he did was look at him, like a puppy that had got caught doing something bad, that was Changkyun's state.

He got caught.

"W-Wonho-"

" _Answer_ me," Wonho cut him off as if what he trying to get out wasn't good enough. It was silent as he looked back up at him weakly, "Did you do it?"

Changkyun tried to process words because goddammit he needed to right now. Nothing could come out though, not even a small answer or yes or no, it was just silence. He felt everything come back to bit him in the ass and it hurt like hell.

Medina laughed within the sharp silence, "You know it's actually quite funny how it happened. I remember the fire broke down in the empire, I showed as much mercy as I could towards your mother Hoseok but honestly, I didn't have it in me to let her go alive."

Wonho's eyes didn't leave Changkyun at all, and Changkyun could feel him staring him down.

"No way," He got out, gritting his teeth, "No way in _hell_ did Changkyun kill my mom. H-he wouldn't even think about doing that! He d-doesn't even know her!"

"Oh, my. You mean Kyunie didn't tell you? He and Gina use to be very close," Medina replied, smirking at Changkyun's silent stance. "You really didn't tell him anything at all, did you baby? I thought you loved him."

Changkyun looked up at her with widened eyes, he was feeling so much right now, he couldn't even get any words out. But he knew he needed to just to get Wonho to understand. He knew Wonho loved him enough to understand and take his word for it.

He knew damn well that Wonho would listen to his story and understand, Wonho loved him too much to not understand and take his side.

"This is really embarrassing," Medina let out as she jumped on to her podium, hovering over to Wonho who was startled by her appearance at firsthand. She cupped his face in her hands, examining his features.

And at awe at how much he looked just like his mother.

"I use to cup Gina's face in my hands like this," she said softly, but her tone was dark, "I held her like this and told her everything was gonna be okay. And she would smile back at me and told me how cheesy I was."

She gripped his face harder, causing Wonho to wince, "The sad thing about it is this is the same way she held my face when she told me she didn't love me anymore," she gripped it tighter, "When she broke my heart into pieces and all the hope I had left in me just vanished. _Completely_ , I thought she was the one who would make me happy but she really didn't."

As she left him go, Wonho hid his face within his bangs, "True love hurts you know? It's hard to hear that the love of your life is actually a _snake_ who tortured you-"

"D-don't talk about my mother that way!" Wonho stammered, glaring at her, "You have absolutely _no_ right to even say such a thing. Someone as cruel as you, taking away my mother's things and keeping it as your own. Then sit here and lie just to get me to believe you."

"Lie?" She asked, jokingly, "Whatever do you mean Hoseok? I'm not the one who you should be pointing fingers at."

Wonho's eyes trailed back over to Changkyun, who was still looking back at him as well. Then he looked away, looking down and keeping his glance.

Medina snickered, "You know, the truth can be right in front of you if you just..."

She placed her hands lightly behind his ears, then pushed him down, causing Wonho to wince in pain. Changkyun's eyes widened in fear as he watched it all, trying to hover his podium over to Wonho but he couldn't. Especially when Wonho got on his knees, his head pushed back with Medina pressuring her thumb on to his forehead.

".... _pay attention_." She said, and Wonho's eyes were closed shut but he could feel something coming up. He felt as if he was in this weird vision void again, the same one he's been trying to avoid.

_He looked around and saw the same scene again, saw his mother getting lifted up by her hair and the same kid holding the katana. The same kid he sought out to be Changkyun. He could see the lady next to him, Medina, hold his shoulder and attempt to stop him, but he pushed her back._

_"CHANGKYUN PLEASE!" She exclaimed and Wonho's eyes became wide as he looked over and saw the kid, which was Changkyun, slice his mother's head off with no mercy, no emotion._

Just _slice_ and _dice_.

Wonho came back into reality as Medina let him go. Then she jumped back on to her podium, floating over to her spot.

"Lee Hoseok," Medina called out, pointing to him, "Your mother was murdered by Lim Changkyun."

The man still remained down though, on his knees as his podium became _blue_.

When his podium lit up, something in him emerged. He wasn't sure what the hell it was but everyone else's lit up when Medina came out and exposed everyone's true killer, _Changkyun_. All those things Changkyun was telling him about trusting him, all those things he told Wonho about trusting his word.

 _Everything, was a lie_.

"Y-you lied to me," Wonho said lowly, gripping his fists.

Changkyun's chains were unleashed, but laser bars were all around his floating podium. He didn't know what it meant, but if he knew that it meant that he could finally speak freely.

"Wonho _please,_ listen to me! Whatever Medina is showing you, it isn't true-"

Wonho's head was still down, "So your mother was lying about you killing my mother right?"

Changkyun stilted, "W-Wonho-"

"You _didn't_ kill my mother, _right_?" Wonho husked, and it nearly startled the hell out Changkyun.

"I-" Changkyun bit his lip, "Wh-why are you being like this-"

"Quit bullshitting me dammit," Wonho growled as he gripped his podium, damn near scaring _everyone_ and taking them out of their own little pity parties. "Changkyun, did you fucking kill my mother or not?"

Changkyun looked at him, _scared_. He wasn't ready for this, he _wasn't_ ready to break it to him. He knew Wonho would react like this, scared, confused, downright _angry_ , he wasn't ready to face that and explain it all to him. He wanted to tell Wonho _so_ much, and he did, but he just didn't tell him all that shit yet.

He wasn't ready to lose him, he _didn't want to_ , he was too weak.

_"I fell in love with the leader and the unique Lim Changkyun who saved my life."_

No.

_"I've never been really in love before, and I wanna protect you and your love for as long as I can. You really are precious to me Changkyun, and you bring out the best in me."_

No.

_"Changkyun I don't care if you robbed a bank I'm still gonna love the fucking shit out of you."_

_No._

_"Changkyun I want you to hear me out now. Nothing in this world is ever gonna stop me from loving you okay? I don't fucking care what you do, I don't care if you bombed this country right here right now, I'm still gonna love you."_

_He didn't wanna lose the only hope he had._

_"I love you, so much. I don't care who your parents are and all the awful shit they've done. Fuck them, I only love you. My baby, my world, my treasure, my Kyunie."_

All Changkyun could do was kneel, tears just pouring out as he sobbed.

"I-I'm sorry," He sniffed, his head hanging down, "I-I didn't want you to know."

It was silent.

Completely _silent_.

 _Brutally silent_.

Then they all heard a loud boom come from Wonho's side of the room. It was caused from him and his fists, Chanyeol and Jennie saw as he punched the damn thing, almost _breaking_ it, and tried to calm him down, but they were only shocked a little bit.

Letting Wonho's anger rush right through.

"You _LIED to_ me!" He exclaimed, "You _lied_ to us! You _LIED_ ABOUT EVERYTHING!"

Changkyun picked his head up, "N-no! I didn't-"

"You fucking _LIED_!" Wonho roared even _louder_ , causing Changkyun to cover his ears in response, "You held my hands, telling me all this shit and told me to believe it. You told me to _never_ question anything, you told me to _always_ be honest with you! _You_ always yelled at _me_ for not telling you the fucking truth, but _here you are right now_!"

"Wonho!" Chanyeol called out, "I-it's not your fault, c'mon it's like you said, Changkyun would never do any of that stuff for fun. He was forced--we, we couldn't have known-"

"NO! _YOU_ COULDN'T HAVE KNOWN! NO ONE EVER KNOWS WHAT'S GOING ON WITH CHANGKYUN, AND THAT'S WHAT I'M FOR!" Wonho exclaimed.

Jennie looked over at him, "Wonho, please-"

"I never questioned him," Wonho said, glaring right back at the small boy who was cradled in his own cylinder, _scared_. "I _trusted_ him, I," Wonho chuckled bitterly, "I was the damn fool that took care of him, showed him around, _fell in love with him_. It was all just some dumb ass joke, it was all a lie."

Seungyeon looked at Changkyun, how scared the boy was all in a corner. It made something in her mind venture back to when Changkyun was small. When he was always scared of something, he'd covered his ears and try to block the sound out, curling up in a little ball hoping that it would all end.

She knew something wasn't right at all about this whole case.

Changkyun might've been the one to contribute to these murders, but even so, Wonho would still be defending him. In fact, they _all_ would, they all knew about Changkyun's abilities and what he was capable of, Chanyeol, Jennie, and Wonho should've understood his actions and should've still had his side.

So why, why did it feel like they were all against him?

They knew he was forced into fighting, but why were they blaming him for it?

Seungyeon knew there was something off about this case, and it had something to do with _Medina_ tampering with everyone's heads and feeding them the wrong memory.

"Th-this whole case," She said lowly, but Jennie still heard her, "It feels, wrong."

"What do you mean?" Jennie asked.

Seungyeon, startled by her sudden question, sighed, "I m-mean the whole thing with Changkyun. I understand he ratted me out but, I don't think it was necessarily _his_ fault. His memories are all jacked up still, but I'm pretty sure Wonho had a point about Changkyun only killing if he was ordered to do so."

Jennie's eyes widened, "So, Changkyun didn't willingly kill Rose?"

"No! What makes you think he would?" Seungyeon whisper snapped, "I'm pretty sure Medina is feeding you the _wrong_ memory."

"Holy shit," Jennie said, glancing over at Changkyun, who was still balled up in his corner. She still heard Wonho yelling at him while demanding all these answers from Changkyun he wasn't getting.

Jennie hated it.

These two loved the hell out of each other, Wonho loved the hell out of Changkyun, surely he saw something was off about this too.

"Wonho stop it!" Jennie exclaimed, stopping Wonho's constant barking, "You love the hell out of Changkyun! Surely you-"

But her thing shocked her a little bit, and she bounced back, wincing in pain.

Changkyun looked at her, seeing the small nod from both Jennie and Seungyeon. Something about that nod gave him the strength to stand up again, and something gave him the strength to _finally_ look at the angry man before him. But he couldn't say anything, _he was still mute_.

Wonho looked over at him, his face full of sorrow. Changkyun understood his anger and confusion. He should've told him all of this shit when he had the chance when they had time, he should've told him his side of the story. Wonho would've understood him regardless, it was Changkyun after all. If he explained to him, took the time to go story by story, piece by piece, he would've understood.

Wonho would've understood.

It was just the fear of his _reaction_.

The man tsked, "Yeah, I _thought_ I loved him."

Changkyun felt his heart _crush_.

"I let a Lim into my heart, and that-" Wonho chuckled bitterly, "That was my first mistake. Letting my guard down and letting this boy, this _Lim_ family member use his seduction on me like that. I should've known it was all just a lie and I was just a fool for believing you were _anything_ like my mother."

Wonho, darkened eyes and all, cocked his head to the side, "Of course you killed her, what a long road you took, to _torture_ us all like this."

The small boy felt so _low_.

He didn't even know what made his heart so heavy and hit so hard, but he felt it. He felt endless tears just pouring out of his eyes, his eyes already red from the previous tears he cried, he felt his heart fall to the bottom of his chest and it hurt so _fucking much_. Changkyun couldn't stop himself from struggling to breathe, but he literally felt like he was _dying_.

It's as if all those things Wonho told him all those months, the moments they shared, it was all just _burning in his memories like burning video frames._

_"I love you Kyunie!"_

_"I love you baby booooy.~"_

_"I love you Changkyun."_

_"I love you Lim Changkyun."_

It all felt like nothing.

Changkyun felt _hollow_ , he felt _nothing_.

"Now you know what it feels like," He heard Medina say, "You know what _despair_ feels like. You know what it feels like to lose all hope in the world where there's nothing for you to hold on to anymore. You've lost _everything_ , and there's no purpose or anything for you to hold. It's all over, hope is _dead_."

He just cried, and cried, and _cried_. Gripping the ground, looking down as his tears fell. Why was he so _powerless_? He was powerful than this, he knew he could tell Wonho everything and Wonho would _listen to him_. But hearing Wonho tell him that loving him was a mistake, it just killed Changkyun.

Killed him more than anything in this _world_.

"I think that's enough," Medina finally said within the silence of Changkyun's sobs. "We've proven that the culprit is _guilty_ , therefore, you all are free from execution!"

Then she looked at the small pathetic boy before her, "And it's finally time for Changkyun's ultimate _execution_."

Changkyun's eyes widened, his tears kept going, "N-no! I can't be executed! I didn't even do anything!"

"Oh! You still wanna make that argument?" Medina snickered, "This is getting old baby, just accept your fate already and get it over with."

Medina's podium went down until to come back up as a stand that had a big ass red button on it. She raised her hand up, looking directly at the button, then back at Changkyun, giving him one last wicked smile.

"Project _Lim Changkyun_ ," She said, but Changkyun couldn't even register because his abilities were _gone_. He just looked at her in fear, shouting out _no_ and even trying to grip on the laser bars before him, but they shocked him and he retaliated.

"It's _punishment time_ ," She finally responded, pushing down the big red button.

Suddenly, the laser bars around Changkyun had gone down, and so did his podium, leaving the boy laying on some random circle in the center of all his friends. He was confused as to what was going to happen and just assumed his mother's system was broken as he turned around and sighed in relief.

But a chain with a metal collar came from the ceiling, coming directly towards Changkyun.

Jennie, Seungyeon, and Chanyeol all tried to warn him about it, but the boy didn't even peep it. That is, until the collar came towards his neck, locking it _completely_. Changkyun tried his best to tug it off, but it was on him _tight_ , and all his attempts remained in vain.

Wonho's eyes widened at the action.

Suddenly his mind came back to reality as he saw Changkyun, struggling to take the metal collar off his neck, but it was too tight to even tug off. It was _choking_ him, and Wonho tried his damn-near hardest to get over there to him, even levitate a little bit as Medina had done. But he just remained in his spot as the collar choked the poor boy.

Next thing he knew, the chain which was attached to the collar started to roughly pull the boy out of his spot, causing him to reach his hand out to literally anyone who could stop it and help him.

Wonho reach his hand out, "CHANGKYUN!"

He was only given Changkyun's scared look, his widened eyes, his _tears_ , his look of pure _fear_. The chain had pulled him up to the ceiling, closing the ceiling itself and sending Changkyun to the great _unknown_.

Jennie panicked as Seungyeon cried. Chanyeol just gripped his fists, still looking at the closed ceiling and praying that Changkyun was gonna find a way out.

But in his current _weak_ state, he couldn't.

"WHERE DID YOU TAKE HIM?!" Wonho exclaimed.

Medina looked at him, "Oh? Now _you're_ worried about the boy? You just confined his whole case Hoseok, and you wanna go all in trying to defend him now?"

She laughed, so much it made Wonho's stomach churn. So much even because she had a point, he had no right to try and defend Changkyun know, it was too late now, the boy was _gone_.

The boy was set up for something, set to go through something, and he didn't even know what it was. Wonho's visions just flashed within the emotionless look he gave his mother before killing her, to the fearful look on his face as he was literally getting pulled into the ceiling by a _chain_.

He shouldn't have listened to Medina, he didn't even know why he got so _mad_. Changkyun killed his mother, but that didn't mean that he _meant_ to do it. But it was just something about the way he killed him that got to Wonho the most.

He just _sliced_ her head off like she was nothing.

His mother, _the fucking light of his life_. Changkyun, the fucking _love of his life_.

It was just so much, Wonho couldn't even take it.

"You were just mad, I understand," Medina said, stopping her sudden laughter. "You all wanna see Changkyun and make sure he's okay, I understand. You can see him of course! I'm no monster here."

Before anyone could ask, the lights dimmed on everyone's podiums as the podiums went down. Then, chairs popped up on each one of them, chaining everyone down, from their wrists, ankles, and their _necks_. The chairs stopped levitating, causing everyone to fall down below from a high peak.

Seungyeon screamed, Jennie and Chanyeol panicked as well but they tried their best to stay silent. Wonho was struggling the whole time, trying to get out and trying not to panic as they were falling 10 feet from wherever they were levitating in.

The chairs finally fell, everyone was in a line now in a dark room.

Chanyeol grunted, "Wh-where are we?!"

"No clue!" Jennie exclaimed, trying to wiggle out of the chair herself.

Seungyeon looked and saw a big 64-inch flat screen before them, it wasn't on, but when she saw it her eyes widened.

"Guys," She said, "We're in the observation room."

Wonho looked over at her, "Observation room?"

"This is where dad tested out the human subjects," She said, the tone of fear in her voice, "He puts them through these tests to see if their worthy of working for him. I barely made it out alive doing one of these, but Changkyun made it through."

"Th-then that's good right?" Chanyeol spoke up but Seungyeon shook her head.

"No, it's not," She said lowly, "He doesn't have his abilities anymore, Medina stripped them from him."

"What?" Wonho turned to her, as did Jennie and Chanyeol. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, this execution, he's _not_ going to survive."

They all froze, looking at the big black screen before them.

Next to them, a smaller screen came on, revealing none other than _Medina_.

"You all wanna seeing Changkyun," She said on the screen, it only showed her lips moving as she talked, "Then here you go."

**-**

Brian had gone through every single door he possibly could go through, but literally none of them had revealed Hyungwon. He was either face to face with some empty room, or a room full of people who looked as if they were getting charged like phones. The whole thing, it just looked like a dark hospital and Brian was lost in it.

He felt lost in it, _completely_ , trying to find his way out but there was no use. It had been no longer when Chanyeol and Seungyeon ran off, but the screams of Changkyun had stopped while Brian was still running. It only meant that Wonho finally found him, he found his precious boyfriend and they all were probably on their way to Plexus.

The more Brian thought about it, the more it slowed him down.

He stopped for a second, attempting to catch his breath for a second, looking up to see nothing but a path of more and more doors. He kept breathing, looking around his surroundings and realized that this hospital was just like the one he and Hyungwon got stuck in when they were kids.

When they were both taken away from their families and forced to live in those compartments Medina and Kang forced them in. Brian shut his eyes for a second, looking back at how things used to be, Hyungwon would come in and out the room they shared, of course, dragged out by Medina and Brian would be left alone while the boy went to go recharge. Then Hyungwon would come back and they'd laugh about chickens.

Brian snickered, remembering his young self telling Hyungwon about the bird and Hyungwon would just look at him confusingly.

 _"Why did the chicken cross the road?"_ Brian said cheerfully.

Hyungwon raised an eyebrow in response, _"Pardon?"_

_"C'mon Hyungwon, it's a joke! I'm sure you know what that is by now?"_

Hyungwon just raised an unconvinced eyebrow, _"I get that it's a joke, but what's a chicken?"_

 _"WHAAAAAT?!"_ Brian exclaimed dramatically, then he ran up to Hyungwon, squishing the small boy's face, _"How do you not know what a chicken is?! It's like.....one of my favorite farm animals of all time! I mean, I have a pet chicken at home! Her name's Percy!"_

 _"A pet?"_ Hyungwon asked and Brian's eyes sparkled.

 _"You've never had a pet?!"_ Younger Brian just slouched down on his head, sighing, _"Wow, you really were locked up at home. I thought you were just over-exaggerating."_

 _"I have the basic knowledge,"_ Hyungwon spoke up, _"I mean, I know a few things, the basic animals, but I don't really know chickens. Only dogs and cats....and-"_

Hyungwon looked over at the window with widened eyes, startled by the small thing crawling on the window seal. Brian lifted himself up, trying to see what he was screaming at and hiding from. When he saw the thing Hyungwon screamed at, he just awed at it.

 _"It's a baby turtle!"_ Brian squealed, holding it in his palm. It went in its shell and Brian just scratched its shell a little bit, eyes still sparkling.

 _"G-get rid of it!"_ Hyungwon exclaimed, _"I-it's scary!"_

Brian chuckled lightly, _"It's not scary, it's just a baby turtle silly. See?"_

Hyungwon moved his covers a bit, seeing the shell in Brian's palm, then went back under his covers.

 _"It's just a shell, a m-monster is gonna emerge from it!"_ Hyungwon snapped, hidden under his covers completely.

Brian just shook his head, _"Hyungwon it's just the shell, the turtle isn't gonna harm you I promise! It's just a baby, it's not capable of a lot."_

_"Yeah, that's what Kang said before he injected these chemicals in us and made us fight that deadly kid!"_

Brian saw that Hyungwon wasn't gonna come out willingly, so he sighed, going under the covers as well. Hyungwon was startled by his sudden appearance at first, and tried hiding by the pillows, but Brian still found his way to him. He smiled, showing the small boy the turtle once more. Hyungwon jumped a bit, but then a few seconds later, he poked his head out to see the turtle emerge from its shell.

Both it and Hyungwon stretched out at the same time, looking at each other with wide eyes. Hyungwon was suddenly fascinated by its features, taking it from Brian's palm and placing it in his. The baby just looked up at him as he looked at it, _in awe_ at it completely.

 _"It's so small,"_ Hyungwon said and Brian nodded.

_"Told you, he's just a baby so it's gonna take a while for him to get used to his surroundings. But I think if we take care of him, he'll be fine."_

Hyungwon looked at him closely, getting that sparkle in his eyes one more, _"I wanna take care of him! He can be our child!"_

 _"Yeah! Our ch-"_ Brian blushed lightly, _"Wa-wait what? Our child?"_

 _"Yes, like a mother and father protect their children, we shall protect this turtle!"_ Hyungwon chirped, but Brian was just flustered as he registered the guy's words. He had no idea what he was referring to, but he didn't even care. He just caressed the turtle with all his might.

Brian just looked up at him, blushing lightly as Hyungwon hugged the turtle tightly, smiling with the turtle smiling as well.

As older Brian came back into reality, he finally fixed himself, proceeding to jog down the hallway. He felt more eager to try to find Hyungwon and save him more than usual, he knew Hyungwon wanted to be able to live freely without someone always telling him what to do and how to live. Especially being Medina's puppet all those years, must've been hella draining for him.

Hyungwon deserved the chance to be free and live his life, be friends with Changkyun and live happily in Plexus and Brian was willing to do anything for him.

Even if it meant risking his own life, he didn't care.

His whole life he risked his life for Hyungwon, when they were kids to now. He's risking his life for that boy to get to live his own any day and that was a fact. Because if there was anything Hyungwon deserved, it was _true happiness_.

Brian stopped at a door, then looked over at it and saw smoke coming out of the sides. He covered his nose, trying to bust it down, but it was almost as if the door was unable to open, it was _locked_. This was the room Hyungwon was locked in, he knew for sure. Brian just kept his nose covered, kicking the door with as much force as he possibly could.

Finally, after several attempted, Brian just used his whole body to knock the door down, looking up to see a _horrid_ sight.

It _was_ Hyungwon, but he was chained to the wall with nothing but an oversized white tee and some blue shorts. His hands were pinned down on the cross, wearing some weird ass metal crown that looked as if it was stabbing him in the head, and he had on a metal collar.

And he was completely _knocked out_ with blood and scratches all over his body.

"HYUNGWON!" Brian exclaimed, but as soon as he ran in the room, he was met with a whiff of the smoke within the room. It was a _deadly_ gas, and made Brian cough harshly.

The white-haired boy's eyes just fluttered open, "Wh-what...I-I thought he was done?"

Brian looked up and saw that he had awakened, "Hyungwon!"

Hyungwon narrowed his eyes at Brian on the floor, his eyes widened, "Br-Brian...? I-is that you?"

The older stood up, rushing over to Hyungwon's chained up state, trying his best to release him from the chains, but there was no use when Brian just constantly kept coughing over and over again.

"These damn chains!" He cursed under his breath.

"Maybe I deserve it," Hyungwon replied, really low, really _weak_ , "Sh-she...she made it very clear how weak I was. She stripped me of my strength and beat me to death, literally kicking me in a corner and telling me how useless I've been for 16 years. _You're nothing but a replacement, an extra copy of something I should've destroyed years ago_."

Brian's eyes widened in fear as he looked at Hyungwon, "Wh-what? Medina did this to you?"

Hyungwon just turned from him, keep his head down, "She beat me and then knocked me out and threw me in here with a guy. A-a really buff and strong guy who just sexually harassed me and got me really drunk. I-I tried to stop him, I-I tried to fight b-but I couldn't," Hyungwon started crying.

"H-he beat me, choked me, then beat me again. He injected me with all these drugs and forced most of them down my _throat_. Then he just kept _beating me_ , and I took it in. I took in all the bullshit he did to me, even had sex with him, _willingly_ b-but even that wasn't enough. He just hit me like I was a doll, threw me, stabbed me, it took a while to get used to but I got used to it. I went through all kinds of torture, but it's not like I've never experienced this all my life."

Brian tried to freeing Hyungwon, but in the process of doing that, he just felt weakened by it. Especially with all the smoke in the air, and when Hyungwon went on about all the stuff this man was doing to him like he was _supposed_ to be doing it to him. He wasn't, the whole thing was _wrong_ , Hyungwon felt like he deserved this, but he didn't.

No one deserved this at all, not all this torture.

He's been tortured all his life.

"Hyungwon, where did the guy leave the keys? There's gotta be some keys around here?"

"What's the point," Hyungwon went on, "He's only just gonna come and kill you. Then come and kill me for even speaking with you. You should just give it a rest and leave me Brian, leave me like I left you all those years."

Brian froze for a second, then he shook it off, still searching and ignoring Hyungwon's words as he spoke. Endless _nonsense_ of how useless he said he was, but he wasn't useless at all, he was a powerful boy who should be proud of his actions in trying to change, not filled with so much despair. Brian remembered being the weakened one, but Hyungwon always told him his purpose and told him to have a little hope.

And that's what he had, _hope_. Hyungwon was his hope.

"Damn keys, where could they be?" Brian cursed under his breath.

"Who cares? We're just gonna die-"

"Oh for the love of _everything!_ You sound like the negative people in the video games who stop you from achieving the mission, shut the hell _up_!" Brian exclaimed.

Hyungwon's eyes widened at that, blushing lightly as he furrowed his eyebrows, "Wh-what?"

"You heard me!" Brian marched right back up to him, "Stop it with the bullshit, the giving up, this isn't you! The Hyungwon _I_ know wouldn't quit like this, the Hyungwon _I_ know would try his damn-near hardest to get the hell out of this trap and prove to everyone they could trust him like he said he was! You were trying to change, and I still believe you can!"

Hyungwon's glare softened, "Brian..."

"I love you okay, I love you and that's _all_ you need to push you forward! You're my hope Hyungwon, you're what keeps me going, I literally got my ass handled by Wonho at Plexus when I told him your situation, but I still believed in you! I believed that you could get through Medina's bullshit and save Changkyun as well as Plexus, I mean, you've been doing that this whole time!"

"I-I have?"

Brian nodded, "You have! Stop listening to Medina, you're finally free, she's letting you go. Now embrace that shit and rebel the fuck out of her! It's time to stop feeling bad, stop feeling like shit and get yourself together! Be the Hyungwon I _know_ you can be!"

Hyungwon's eyes just sparkled, then he started _crying_. Brian smiled at his cries, seeing as the boy was trying to nod along and smile right back but he was too overwhelmed right now to even make a clear smile.

"Y-you're right!" Hyungwon replied, shaking his head, "Th-the keys are on that dresser over there, hurry up and get them and let me out before that gas bomb emerges."

Brian looked at the bomb in the corner of the room and panicked, "Wh-what the fuck does that do?"

"If you inhale it, it puts you into a deep slumber, weakening your muscles and everything," Hyungwon replied and Brian shivered.

Then he walked over to the dresser and took the keys, removing Hyungwon from the cross of death. He still had the weird ass metal crown on his head, but Brian just nudged it off carefully. When it was off, Hyungwon just coughed lightly, looking up at Brian who just looked right back over at him.

He smiled, leaning towards Brian to give him a small peck on the lips. Brian registered it and his eyes became wide, caressing Hyungwon's face softly.

"Don't scare me like that ever again okay?" Brian said, looking at him with this soft glare.

Hyungwon chuckled lightly, "I won't, I promise."

"Good," Brian said before leaning in for yet another kiss, which was both soft and rough, a small show of their feelings finally coming into play.

Hyungwon just came closer to him, placing his hands on his neck as Brian just kissed him with all the love he could give. Hyungwon had never felt this emotion while kissing someone, but something in him just _emerged_ , and the more Brian kissed him, the more he wanted _more_. He was feeling _love_ for the first time, what it felt to be loved and cherished in return, all he could do was softly call out Brian's name as he sent light kisses down his neck.

This is probably that weird, new, exciting feeling Changkyun felt whenever Wonho kissed him up and down, sending butterflies to his stomach. Being _loved_ , feeling _loved_ in return, it felt so nice and made Hyungwon's heart full. A feeling he didn't want to leave him, he wanted it to stay with him _forever_. He wanted Brian to stay with him forever, the one person who he knew would call him out for his wrongs and knew he could do better.

He _loved_ Brian, _so fucking much_.

Then he saw something come up from behind and his eyes widened, "Br-Brian! Look out!"

Brian pulled away, looking up at the bigger man in front of them. He managed to hold him down, seeing as the bigger guy was kinda in a weak state, with purple spots all over his face and his neck. Hyungwon tried to go from behind and knock him down, and he did successfully, however, the guy landed on top of Brian. Brian was held in a lock from the bigger man, wincing as the man stabbing him in the neck with some weird needle.

Luckily, Hyungwon rushed over to his side, pulling him out as the bigger man lost his strength, the purple stuff on his face taking complete control over him and killing him completely.

"What the hell happened to him?" Brian exclaimed.

Hyungwon shook his head, "He eloped himself in his own drugs and got hella fucked up. We gotta get out of here before-"

"AGH!" Brian exclaimed. Hyungwon looked over at his neck and saw that the guy had injected the shit in him, which caused part of Brian's neck to become purple. Brian felt it, then retaliated as it stung him in response. "The fuck?"

"That's the shit he tried putting in me, it's an acid that can really _fuck you over_ m-maybe even kill you," Hyungwon said, trying to aid in helping Brian, but Brian just scooted back, shaking his head in response.

"N-no, it's not good, it's only spreading," Brian replied.

Hyungwon furrowed his eyebrows, "I know! Th-that's why I need to stop it from spreading, I know a remedy that can help you and-"

"No Hyungwon," Brian said, gripping his shoulders as he looked at Hyungwon, "You saw what happened to that guy when this shit hit him. He _died_ , and that same thing is gonna happen to me when this shit hits my pressure point."

Hyungwon's eyes widened, "N-no! You're not gonna die, I was hit with it too!" Hyungwon showed him his leg, and the small purple spot that was there, "I survived! There's this cure bottle you gotta take before the shit hits you!"

Brian gave Hyungwon this small look of empathy, "Hyungwon-"

"We just gotta go to another room and get a bottle before it hits!"

"Hyungwon-"

"And we also gotta get out before that gas bomb goes off and really kills you!"

"Hyungwon-"

"I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU DIE ON ME!" Hyungwon exclaimed, small tears flowing as he hugged Brian tightly. The stuff was still growing on Brian's neck, reaching his face, but he still hugged Hyungwon right back, just for comfort.

Hyungwon cried lightly, "I j-just got you back! Y-you believe in me, you're the only one who knows I can be a leader, someone new! Someone who can move on and be free, you're all I have, I can't let you go...I just...I can't..."

He heard Brian chuckle lightly, hugging him in return, "It's okay Hyungwon, you don't need me to push you forward into doing the right thing. You just need to learn to love yourself, _trust_ yourself, if you do that, I believe you can make a difference."

The boy lightly caressed Hyungwon's face one last time, lifting his chin up to get him to look right at him. And Hyungwon saw his face, the purple stuff starting to reach it completely.

"I love you Hyungwon," Brian said, _weakly_.

Hyungwon's eyes just widened, becoming glassy.

Then gas bomb when off, causing both boys to fall on their knees, coughing like _fuck_. Hyungwon was the weakest, trying his best to regain his strength the best he could, especially for Brian. But the gas was just _too_ strong, he felt himself falling again. Then he felt something push him forward and saw that it was Brian, who was still coughing on the ground, but he pushed him forward.

That's all he did his life, put Hyungwon _first_ , always.

Hyungwon ran out, but then stopped to glance over at Brian, who was still coughing but urging Hyungwon to keep going. The boy hesitated, for a _hot_ second, he didn't want this to be him running away forever or even cowardly. This was the last straw, this was him running to change his life, leave all the bad shit behind.

_"It's time to stop feeling bad, stop feeling like shit and get yourself together! Be the Hyungwon I know you can be!"_

He nodded, furrowing his eyebrows and knowing what he needed to do.

He _ran_.

-

Changkyun fell down _so_ far, it was almost as if he was falling to his death. He screamed in the endless void, the chain and collar still on his neck as he went down, hoping there would be some sort of closure, but he was just falling.

To his _death_.

Then he saw there was a pink and white flooring at the end and fell right on it, face first. The chain let loose, but his collar still remained on his neck. He looked around and saw that he was in some pink kitchen that had Hello Kitty utensils almost _everywhere_. In fact, the whole kitchen was just _Hello Kitty_. It confused Changkyun at first, especially when these little condiment dispensers were right in front of him.

The blue one said: _Die_.

The pink one said: _Die_.

And the purple one, right in the middle was labeled: _Death_.

He swallowed hard, not knowing which one was worse, the fact that they all had something involved with dying was just, _unbearable_. Changkyun was too busy looking at them to even notice a small computer screen float over to him.

" _Hellooooooooo_ baby boy!" Medina chirped, startling Changkyun completely, "Welcome to your execution! I made the moment extra special for you because this is the last test to prove that you can handle yourself out there. Although, in your current state, I highly doubt you'll even make it out alive!"

"Wh-what, what are you talking about?!"

Medina rolled her eyes, "We're back at it with the playing dumb shit again? Changkyun, this is your execution, Operation: _Countdown_."

Changkyun's eyes widened in fear, "You mean, that wasn't a mission i-it was an execution?"

"It was an operation sequence, your operation sequence. You use to get through this bad baby with no trouble at all! But you know, that was before you went soft and got emotions so, I wonder what your capable of now since you know so much information. How smart can you really be?"

Changkyun shook his head, "B-but I can't prove anything! I don't have any strength to-"

"And what do you need those silly chemicals for?" Medina replied jokingly, pissing Changkyun off a lot more than she already was, "Apparently your mind will get you through anything, so go ahead and prove me wrong."

Changkyun looked at her, then at the little condiment selection things before him. One of these he was guessing was a key to a small little obstacle that he could handle himself, while the others only led to his demise.

They all looked as if they led to his demise, but he had to chose one or take the risk of blowing up.

Back in the observation room, Jennie, Chanyeol, Wonho, and Seungyeon were all watching as the boy contemplated with his decisions on the big screen TV. The more that he looked at them, the more he looked so fucking anxious, he wasn't even sure which one was a good one.

Changkyun finally settle with the blue one, however, after a small silent show, three needles went directly in his neck. He screamed in pain, trying to take them out, but there was no point in doing so.

He saw the purple and the pink one, immediately going to the pink button. However, it only caused a long sharp shard of glass to cut through both his thighs, making two big ass vertical lines on his legs. The process of it was slow and painful, Changkyun couldn't even move or avoid it. The shards just went up and stabbed his thighs.

Then he saw a gun on the other side, Hello Kitty missile gun. He got confused by its appearance until it shot out multiple other tiny shards of glass directly at Changkyun. The boy tried holding his hands up to block it, but it meant absolutely nothing. They still hit him, leaving many scratches and scars all over his body.

Changkyun screamed and Wonho felt his emotions rise within him, causing him to feel weak. It's like every time Changkyun would scream, Wonho could hear it and it would only make him wanna break out of those holds and save Changkyun before it was too late. He hated that he had to sit here and watch Changkyun here tortured, it was even worse than watching him kill his own father.

The shards finally stopped coming his way, causing the boy to collapse on the ground.

"CHANGKYUN!" The gang screamed, soon as they did they all got electrocuted at once.

Changkyun lifted himself up, looking around and saw that he was just dripping endless blood, on his face and all. He winced as his bones shook, causing him to fall right back on the ground. Dammit he hated this so much, the _endless_ torture, he wanted it to fucking stop. He wanted his mother to just let him live, or if she wasn't, she could've just killed him.

Not just play with his life like this, it was _annoying_.

He looked around and saw nothing else was coming, so he sighed in relief as he laid on the ground.

"Why do you look so relaxed?" Medina said on the screen, "We are _far_ from finished."

Changkyun heard something coming, but couldn't lift himself to see what it was. Until he felt something grab him by his ankles. He turned around and saw it was the chains and the collars again, except their were two and they were on his ankles.

 _Shackles_.

"Surely you can understand that this isn't over," Medina replied within the screen, "I just watched you barely survive the first test and honestly you would've been dead right about now. You should be lucky you lucky bastard you! Honestly I thought this kitchen was gonna kill you but you still got your strength."

Then the lights cut off, leaving on red fluorescent lights on in the kitchen.

Medina smirked, "But you still _failed_."

Changkyun heard an alarm go off, but before he could see what it was, the chains started pulling him from behind. He found himself screaming as he was getting pulled, trying his hardest to get out of his mother's grasp, as well as this hell machine but there was no use. He was stuck in the whole sequence, and he was too weak to even fight for himself.

He was _too_ fucking _weak_.

He ended up falling into a big ass metal chair, wincing as he felt hooks in the back of his neck. Then he was chained down, his wrists, neck, ankles, and his waist unable to move a single muscle. The chair suddenly reclined back, but as it did that, Changkyun felt his neck go up against the hooks behind him, and it just made him start screaming slowly. He could feel them stabbing him, trying to make their way through and it hurt like hell.

When he was all the way back, it was almost like some sort of twin sized bed. But the presence of it, it felt dark and it looked more than just some measly ass bed. The presence of this room itself felt like utter hell, like he was trapped in a hospital room.

Then it hit him.

A red light had shone, and Changkyun looked up to see a flat screen TV with a bright red light shine above him. He was trying to figure out what it was, especially considering it just popped out of nowhere. Then he saw black numbers on the screen, counting down.

 _6_.

_5._

_4_.

 _3_.

 _2_.

 _1_.

It all felt like an instant shock, Changkyun's bed lit up, electrocuting him _completely_. The boy screamed, his eyes wide as the bed's electricity ran within him, getting into his whole soul. It didn't even feel like it was stopping or it was ever going to stop, it just felt like it was going endlessly and endlessly. He felt his whole body reach its breaking point, trying his fucking hardest to escape.

The hooks went deep into the back of his neck, and that made Changkyun scream even louder. He wanted this to end, he wanted to fucking end this torture session.

Medina's screen floated back in the room, and she just analyzed his motion, looking utterly disappointed.

"Why are you even holding on to your life?" She said, sounding so _bored_ , "Just die already, your existence is fragile, it's just watching glass break and watching you try to tape it back together. Stop holding on and just give in, can't you see that you're not going to survive this?"

The chair stopped shocking him for a second, and the boy breathed in and out, crying. But he didn't even see the two big ass needles coming his way, going right in his fucking head.

Changkyun literally let out all the fucking energy he could, screaming endlessly, begging his mother to end it. She just watched as the needles when in and out of the top part of his head. There were more things coming out of the chair, stabbing his sides, stomach, literally everything. But nothing could even kill him as much as the radiating red light above him, that he was just staring at as he screamed.

"Just _die_ , it's pointless to even try going on Changkyun so just except your fate. I mean, if Gina could except her fate, so can you."

Changkyun grunted in response as the ceiling let out hot boiling oil, literally _burning_ his skin alive. Then the chair lit up again, electrocuting him all over to a severe point that not even Changkyun himself could handle. He wanted to let go, he wanted to just give up holding on, it would take the fucking pain he was just feeling while getting stabbed in the legs, the back, neck, and just all over.

He couldn't handle this anymore, he just wanted it to end. He wanted someone to save him, but no one was going to come and save him now.

It was _over_.

Suddenly, the electricity stopped and Changkyun gripped his fists, looking around to see nothing else happening.

Medina's eyes widened as well, "What the fuck! What's going on? What the fuck did you do to my system?!"

Changkyun didn't even say anything, mainly because he wasn't doing anything. Boy literally didn't have the ability to do so.

Everyone in the observation room looked around as well as their chairs finally unlocked, letting them go free. They all jumped up quickly to prevent getting stuck again.

"Thank god, we're free!" Jennie replied, sighing in relief.

"Ye-yeah but....who the hell saved us?" Chanyeol said, looking around.

The screen showed up multiple colors on the screen, as if Medina's whole channel fucked itself up and the connection cut off. Which was amazing because only someone with amazing technical skills could shut down her whole operating system that well.

But who?

The screen started clearing up a little more, staring to reveal someone who was shaking the camera a bit to get a better look.

Then it finally cleared up, revealing _Hyungwon_.

His eyes widened, "GUYS!"

"HYUNGWON!" Everyone shouted back, all gasping in relief.

"Goddammit, I'm trying to stop her whole system, but I'm not getting very far. Are you guys okay? Are you hurt?!"

"N-no!" Seungyeon exclaimed, "B-but Changkyun....we need to get him out of that execution process, we gotta save him and get him out of here."

"Changkyun?" Hyungwon said lowly, then looked over at the other screen and saw Changkyun, pinned down still, literally steaming up with all kinds of shit all over him.

Hyungwon gasped, "CH-CHANGKYUN! OH MY GOD! I was wondering why the execution button was lighting up—a-are you okay?! Wait no you're not you're in this bullshit human user program getting tortured. God this is all my fucking fault, I'm s-so sorry."

Changkyun shook his head, "Hyungwon no, this isn't all your fault."

The boy looked at him with furrowed eyebrows on the screen, "Are you _MAD_? You seriously need to stop being so fucking nice and open your eyes—a-actually wait no on second thought don't because your eyes will burn looking at that red light up there."

Changkyun wasn't even going to try looking up because he already knew the pain that came with letting your curiosity get you.

"Okay, I'm gonna get you out of this system! You're going to be okay just try holding on a bit longer because this is going to be a long drop."

"I-I'll try.." Changkyun let out weakly as the chair released him, folding back in its place and causing him to fall. Or start to fall, when it released him, the chain on his neck bounced him back up as he hung from it.

It was tighter than the other one, Changkyun literally coughing and choking while trying to take it off.

Hyungwon's eyes widened as he tried pressing every button he could to release the boy, but no buttons worked. Except for one, but it was only choking him a lot more.

"HYUNGWON DAMMIT, STOP MAKING SHIT WORSE!" Wonho exclaimed.

"I'M TRYING! NONE OF THESE ARE WORKING!" Hyungwon shouted back, then he pushed one more button that finally released Changkyun, letting him go.

Hyungwon's eyes widened in fear, "Wonho, he's not going to survive that drop. It's literally 9 feet high, if you don't catch him, he _will_ fall to his death."

Seungyeon's eyes widened, "He's survived all this time! That drop isn't going to be _that_ severe!"

"Seungyeon, this is the final drop, the drop that tests you to see if you can land on your feet," Hyungwon said, and everyone's eyes widened, "Changkyun's been stripped of his power, he's even lucky enough to even survive. But this drop, it's going to _kill_ him."

Wonho nodded, "Tell me where to go Hyungwon."

Hyungwon looked over at the small camera and saw the small numbers above it, "D-down the hall! There's a room with two big ass red velvet doors, that's the execution center! Hurry up and get him before he falls to his death."

Wonho hummed, running out of the room faster than the speed of light. He tried to go faster than usual, the wind on his side for once as he did, but he couldn't help but feel himself go slowly. So much had happened, he figured out so much, why was he even helping the boy?

The boy was just like his parents, that vision Medina had showed him stayed in his head like fucking glue and he couldn't even shake it off. Why did he let his heart get the best of him and hope that this was all just a big ass lie? Maybe because some part of him felt like Changkyun wouldn't do that stuff without reason.

If he knew Gina, wouldn't he hesitate to kill her? They were close apparently, but so was Gina and Medina so maybe feeling bitter and killing people for it ran through the family. Medina ran through Changkyun, and it was probably annoying for Changkyun as it was for Wonho.

Both Changkyun _and_ Hyungwon, literally _every single_ _fucking_ human shield felt the pain of being used by Medina, like _puppets_. She didn't even care, she just allowed it to happen like it was nothing.

Making them go through all this shit like robots and just laughing like it's nothing.

She _deserved_ to die.

Wonho finally saw some doors at the end of the hall and smiled in relief as he finally saw them, going right through them.

"Ch-Changkyun I'm here! I'm-" Wonho _froze_.

He looked over and saw something on the floor, literally in a pool of splattered _blood_. He looked so _lifeless_ , he looked so dead. Wonho ran over to him, hopefully trying to get him to wake up, but there was no use.

Changkyun reached his limit.

"N-no...Ky-Kyun you can't be-" Wonho started to say, but his tears were causing him to get all choked up, unable to respond. He just held Changkyun in his arms, seeing all the blood on him, no wonder he didn't make it out alive.

"Ch-Changkyun..." Wonho said softly as he cried, "I-I'm so fucking _sorry_.....for everything....for not trusting you, literally _everything_. Y-you probably c-couldn't tell me about my mom because you were scared. Y-you were j-just trying to protect me like you always do.....I-I'm so sorry...b-baby I'm so sorry."

All he could do as he squeezed the boy tighter, getting all the shit he needed to get out. But he couldn't even stop, the more he held Changkyun, the more Changkyun's blood got on him, the more he cried.

Then, " _W-Won....W-Wonho..._ "

The older man's eyes widened as he looked down and saw Changkyun's eyes slightly open. He smiled, hugging the boy even tighter, but carefully because he knew Changkyun's life was hanging right off a thread.

"Y-yes baby! It's me! I'm here for you, I'm gonna get you out of here, I _promise_!" Wonho said softly, his tears falling on the Changkyun's cheeks.

As they did, Changkyun felt himself cry too, "W-Wonho....I should've to-told you everything wh-when I had the ch-chance...I'm s-so sorry-"

"Baby shh, please it's okay! I know you didn't mean any harm," Wonho shushed him, "It's okay."

"W-Wonho....i-it hurts s-so m-much," Changkyun started to sob, but Wonho only shushed him, cradling him in his arms.

"I-I know, I know, you're going to be fine. I promise, everything's okay now, it's over, Hyungwon's gonna shut the whole system down. The building's gonna explode and we need to get out of here."

Chanyeol busted in no later, looking at Changkyun's state.

His eyes widened, "Ch-Changkyun! He's still alive right?"

"Barely," Wonho let out, "We need to hurry up and take him to the hospital, stat!"

"Y-yeah! We can go to the one Baekhyun works at, he can treat him." Chanyeol said.

Wonho nodded, getting ready to get up. He walked slowly toward Chanyeol, holding Changkyun bridal style as he did. The smaller boy just held him tight as he did, not making a move to let him go.

But on Wonho's right, he saw something, it was shiny and long. The more he came closer, the more Changkyun saw that it was a big ass katana heading in his direction. Wonho's movements slowed down, making his way over to Chanyeol slowly just for Changkyun's sake.

"WONHO!" Changkyun exclaimed, pushing himself off of Wonho, "LOOK OUT!"

He quickly pushed Wonho over to the side, bumping into Chanyeol. Wonho didn't even see it until he lifted himself back up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And the 13-inch katana went _right_ through Changkyun.

The boy's eyes were wide, coughing out blood as the katana swished, forcefully leaving his stomach. Changkyun felt everything in him stop as he looked over at Chanyeol and Wonho with wide eyes.

And just like that, his eyes when to the back of his head as they closed, he fell back. This time, in an even bigger pool of blood than it already was.

"N-n-no," Wonho husked, then pushed himself off of Chanyeol as he ran over to the small boy, cradling him again. He literally tried shaking him, calling him, everything, but it was no hope.

Changkyun coughed, holding his stomach as he cried. Looked up at Wonho with his eyes all red with tears, blood on the corner of his mouth, still coming out. He saw Wonho's fearful look again, him crying all over again.

"Ch-Changkyun, wh-why would you do that?!" He exclaimed, crying, "We could've dodged it together!"

The boy just looked at him, then smiled slightly, "I didn't want t-to."

Wonho's eyes became wide, "Wh-what?! What do you mean you didn't want to?!"

"I mean, it wasn't meant for you," He said lowly, "This isn't your punishment Wonho, it's mine, and I gotta p-pay the price."

"So?! That doesn't mean you get yourself killed! Ch-Changkyun, y-you're so stupid sometimes! S-Stop thinking you're in this all alone when you're not! We're a team remember? Bonnie and Clyde! I-"

"Wonho..."

"I need you Changkyun," Wonho sobbed, "I need you so much, I'm not gonna be able to go on without you....Changkyun please-"

"Wonho-"

"Y-you gave me so much purpose, made me feel loved all my life. You brought love make into my life, I don't wanna lose you now-"

" _Wonho_!" Changkyun finally got his attention as he cupped his face. Wonho opened his eyes and looked at the small boy, red eyes and a bloody mouth, who was just smiling away.

Wonho didn't know why he was just smiling, it didn't make sense. Changkyun was dying, he shouldn't be smiling like this, it didn't seem right.

"S-sing our song for me," he said weakly, "I wanna hear you sing it one more time, one last time."

Wonho's eyes widened. He was going to hesitate it, but he just saw how eager Changkyun was to hear him sing and he sighed.

"I-I w-wanna r-rock with y-you," Wonho started singing, holding Changkyun's small hand. Then boy's smile widened as he kept trying to go on, literally crying while doing so.

"That's it," Changkyun said happily, losing his energy as Wonho kept going.

"D-dance you i-in t-to d-day," Wonho sang a bit more as he felt Changkyun's grip get more and more loose, "I-I w-wanna r-rock with y-you."

Changkyun's breathing slowed as he closed his eyes, letting go as Wonho started to sing the last verse.

"D-dance the n-night away..." Wonho opened his eyes and looked down at Changkyun, seeing his eyes shut, his breathing stopped completely, "N-no, Ky-Kyun..."

But he didn't even need to ask, he knew that it was over.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Changkyun....was _dead_.

Wonho yelled out his name, holding his body close to him, literally crying. He didn't wanna believe it, he didn't wanna fucking believe that the love of his life just died like that, in his arms like this, no he didn't wanna fucking believe it. He wasn't even sure how to take it all, all he could do was just cry, all he did was cry.

Chanyeol held his chest as he cried, turning away from the heart breaking scene. But he could still feel it, Wonho's pain and agony of losing something all over again, he probably felt nothing after he lost everything.

His legacy.

His _mother_.

And now Changkyun, all _dead_.

They were all _gone_ , literally his whole idea of having hope was just gone. He had the right to feel so broken down, to feel so empty and useless after he lost everything. This _damned_ family literally stripped him of everything, his dignity, everything he loved, everything that was safe in his arms. Especially when his mother told him to go on and she just died.

Changkyun did the same thing, he told him to go on and he just died, right in his arms.

He lost _everything_ , there wasn't even any point in staying alive.

Hyungwon ran in then saw Changkyun's state and looked with widened eyes, "B-but I thought he m-made it!"

He got on his knees, the tears flowing, "Ch-Changkyun can't be dead, n-no, I thought he was okay..."

He looked up as he saw Chanyeol grip his shoulder, "He took a direct hit from a big ass katana. The bitch came out of nowhere and almost got Wonho, but Changkyun risked his life for him."

"And he _SHOULDN'T HAVE_!" Wonho exclaimed, "After all the shit I yelled at him for like it was his fault! It wasn't, he didn't kill my mother on purpose, it wasn't his fault! I-it _wasn't_ his fault!"

Hyungwon's face softened as he stood up, "W-Wonho..."

"It's _MY_ fault he died!" Wonho husked, "Just like it's _MY_ fault my mother died, _MY_ fault my empire fell on its knees-"

"Wonho! Stop it right now!" Hyungwon snapped, taking Wonho out of his sobbing state.

The boy looked over at Hyungwon with tears in his eyes, "Ch-Changkyun tried to explain himself a-and I just...I hurt him....I told him I'd love him no matter what....I _promised_ I'd protect him-"

"And it's not your fault for Changkyun's fate!" Hyungwon said, rushing over to Wonho's side, "It's no one's fault, not his, not yours, not anyone. This is the path Changkyun _chose_ , he _chose_ to save you. And he certainly felt it was right to do this and let you go, saving you from his mother's sake. He loves you Wonho, surely you don't doubt it, and you shouldn't."

Wonho sniffed as he looked at the small boy's weak state, his face pale. He sniffed, "I-I know, it just hurts so much. Hyungwon, I found out that he was the one who murder my mother that night. A-and he knew about it, something about that angered me. I wasn't angry at the fact that it was him, although part of me was, I was just mad that he never made an effort to tell me."

"He didn't know how to tell you," Hyungwon said softly, looking at the boy, "He told me about his situation, he told me about all of this. Wonho, he was scared to talk to you about it, he didn't know how you'd react. So as a result, he tried mentally preparing himself for your answer and everything."

Wonho's eyes widened, "Wh-what? He told you?"

Hyungwon nodded, "When we were on that mission to save you and we were making up. But I kinda already knew because his mother told me already. He told me how scared he was to tell you everything, but he knew he needed to because he couldn't just hide it. He was just-"

"Scared," Wonho said, looking at the lifeless boy before him. Then he looked away, looking hurt, "He knew how important my mother was to me so he just couldn't tell me he was the one who killed her."

Wonho chuckled bitterly, laying his head on Hyungwon's chest as they both looked at Changkyun.

He smiled weakly, "This boy sure is stupid sometimes."

They chuckled lightly, but then it stopped as they became silent, looking over at Changkyun's small face. Hyungwon caressed his cold cheeks, feeling nothing but regret for everything.

"Honestly, if we're gonna blame anyone here for his death, it's honestly my fault." Hyungwon said, getting up, "I should've just told him about everything, I should've told all of you about this. We could've avoided this whole situation."

Wonho looked down, "Last time something like this happened, you ran away without knowing what to do."

"Yeah," Hyungwon snickered, "I know, but to be honest I've never really stopped running away. I've always been running away from her and her grasp. B-but Brian died in my arms telling me to stop being a bitch and embrace my freedom. I'm just upset it took him dying for me to realize it."

Wonho looked up at him, seeing the boy look hurt. But something about his face made it look as if he had grown. Hyungwon was seeing the error in his ways, he was finally seeing the real evil here and realizing that he could make a right. All that time Wonho thought he never saw it, but he did see now. He was changing, finally letting the bullshit go for his own life.

He smiled, "How do you feel?"

Hyungwon turned to him, seeing the small smile then sighed, smiling right back at him, "I feel _big_."

"That's the feeling of letting go,"Wonho said, standing up, "Feels great doesn't it?"

"Y-yeah....but I wouldn't be here if Changkyun hadn't shown me that it is possible to let go. It's possible to have hope even in the weirdest situations."

They both looked at the boy as he was cradled in Wonho's arms, then at each other.

"Let's get out of here." Wonho finally said, and Hyungwon nodded as they did, slowly leaving the room.

Chanyeol walked with them as they all left, meeting up with Jennie and Seungyeon as they stood outside. The girls ran over to them, seeing Changkyun's state and demanding to hear what happened after Changkyun literally fell to his death. Wonho told them everything and the girls were crying as they looked at the boy, coming into a group hug along with Wonho, Hyungwon, and Chanyeol.

Then they went to the van, seeing Baekhyun open the door and welcome them back. He ran over to Chanyeol, hugging him tightly but saw Changkyun in Wonho's arms. After Chanyeol too him as well as Eunwoo, Yuqi, and Shuhua what happened, then all started crying, running to the boy as well and seeing his state.

When all the crying was over, they all hoped in the van, driving off.

Medina watched them as they drove off, laughing to herself.

"You really got yourself a nice bunch there Changkyun," she said to herself as she heard the timer click.

A tear drop went down her cheek, "You're so lucky to have so much hope in your life," she looked up, "Cherish it."

And just like that, the whole mansion had exploded completely, leaving everything to burn in flames. Leaving Medina's bones to crush after a boulder crushed her entire body, dying with a smile on her face.

Leaving the Lims era to finally reach an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got like 4 more chapter y’all so it’s not the end lmao


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m always talking about my fics, I know. If it’s annoying, I apologize, but thank you for reading them. I have so much doubt in my writing and honestly, & without all the love and support I get everyday they wouldn’t even exist. So thank you for enjoying them I love y’all

_Everything had gone quiet._

Plexus was destroyed and many were injured, some even broke a few bones and such, but Xervia added to all of them, trying her best to keep everyone safe and secure in the hideout shed.

Shownu, Kihyun, Yoongi, Minhyuk, Jooheon, Jackson, and Jinyoung did the most to try and defend Plexus from the humanoid soldiers coming their way. Of course, they made it out alive, but Shownu suffered a harsh hit to the head, causing him to stay knocked out for quite a while. But it was only because he was attempting to save Yoongi from getting the knockout, so he took it for him.

Yoongi felt some kinda way about it at first, but in time he kinda just let it sink and chose not to think about it. Of course, that was hard with Kihyun's constant crying and apologies within taking Shownu over to the hospital.

The others were fine though, Jooheon fractured his arm and Minhyuk made a big ass deal about it even when he had told him he was okay, but that was gonna do anything. They were all at the hospital, however, checking up on each other to make sure that all the other injured members were doing okay.

Xervia had wondered where Wonho went, especially Changkyun and Hyungwon but then she saw a big van approach the hospital and ran up to it. She was greeted with Jennie at first hand, then saw the sad look on her face and kinda became confused. In fact, she saw that same sorrowful look on everyone's faces who exited the van and wondered why. Jennie had told her the events that occurred and all Xervia could do was look at her, eyes wide.

She didn't even wanna believe it until Wonho walked out of the van, Changkyun in his arms,  _dead_.

The woman gasped, then started crying when she caressed his cold cheeks. She looked up at Wonho, then saw Hyungwon stand right next to him, patting his shoulder. The two of them looked at each other, then Wonho mouthed  _you got this_ as he nodded and walked away from the two of them. Xervia became confused, then looked over at Hyungwon and his many bruises.

"What the hell happened?" She shot in a soft voice, still, a bit choked up from the tears.

Hyungwon sighed, "We need to talk."

And they did talk as she took him to his own hospital room, telling her everything.

Meanwhile, Wonho walked into the hospital, still holding Changkyun's body in his arms with Chanyeol and Jennie by his side. Minhyuk saw him in the hallway standing outside of Jooheon's room and ran towards them. He looked up at Wonho's expression and immediately knew what went down, trying to contain his tears. Jooheon, of course, trying to figure out the situation walked out and saw Minhyuk crying, asking Wonho what happened. 

When he told him, Jooheon's eyes became wide and he sighed, looking down at the boy and hugged Wonho tightly. Minhyuk came in the hug as well, so did Jennie and Chanyeol. All of them were giving Wonho their softest words and apologies and Wonho couldn't help but cry a little, causing him to kneel a little. When he did that, he looked over at Changkyun's face and cried even more, this led to Chanyeol taking the body for him and walking to the open hospital room with Jennie by his side. 

Wonho wanted to reach out and take the boy, but Minhyuk held him back, holding him close as he cried. 

"M-Min, I fucked up," He sobbed, but Minhyuk just shushed him silently, crying as well and holding Wonho's face close to his chest. 

It didn't matter how many times Minhyuk told him that everything was going to be okay, because deep down he knew it  _wasn't_. Wonho was just trying his best to not break down in a deep depression state, knowing damn well that if he did that then it was over for him. He wasn't gonna take that shit and go through what he went over for  _years_. But for some reason, it was like no matter how hard he tried to fight it and be peaceful, it would just come back and kill him. 

He just wanted to be  _happy_ dammit, but he just couldn't, it was all too much. 

Least with his mother, he didn't have to see the shit unfold, he just ran before he could see her death. 

But seeing Changkyun take in that katana, seeing his look of  _shock_ after it entered him, then forcefully left his stomach, the way he looked over with a face full of tears. That's all Wonho could fucking remember,  _a face full of tears_. Tears from the boy after all that guilt of being found out, tears from seeing that  _no one_ was defending him, tears from getting pulled into the ceiling, then reaching out for someone to come and take him, tears from going through that horrific ass process. 

Medina made them watch that shit and then laughed at Changkyun's pain, and the more it happened, the more painful it was for him, he just couldn't take it. And Wonho couldn't take it, seeing Changkyun's life just taken away from him. 

He had spouted all that shit about being there for him, but was he  _really_? 

Sure, they've exchanged their  _I love yous_ and had sex with each other, but did Wonho really anything? 

Questioning himself was something Wonho had never done, and honestly hearing that Changkyun was the one who murdered his mother did upset him as much as he thought it would. Of course, Changkyun would be capable of doing all that shit, with no  _consent_ , Wonho knew that too well. So why'd he lash on him? 

Maybe because he's been trying to kill his mother's  _murders_ for years, never even realizing that he was right in front of him this whole time. An innocent boy who had no control of his powers who just killed and  _killed_ not even wanting to do all that shit. A boy who Wonho fell in love with because he was so loving and always saw the good in people, giving them second chances without a doubt and finding better ways to solve shit without violence. 

All of Plexus loved him, if it weren't for him, they'd still be fighting this endless war with Kang and Medina. 

But it was over, and no one in Plexus ended it, not even Chanyeol or Hyungwon or Jennie. 

 _Changkyun_ , ended it. 

He sacrificed his life for Plexus and showed everyone there were ways of reasoning with people and their enemies besides fighting. When he did that, Woosung joined Plexus and made his own spy division. When he did that, he influenced Jennie to confront to Xervia after years, and he got Chanyeol and Wonho close again. When he did that, Hyungwon learned what it was like to feel emotions and live life while not letting your past define you and make up for your mistakes. 

He influenced everyone, and Wonho believed in him. 

So he knew what he was doing when he pushed him away and took that katana in. He knew he was going to  _die_ , but in the end, he knew damn well who he was dying for. He was dying for his friends, for his  _real_ family. 

For Wonho. 

_"You guys tell me that I'm strong all the time, but I'm really not." Changkyun pouted, looking down. Then he felt someone ruffle through his hair and he looked up to meet the eyes of his team members._

_Minhyuk, Shownu, Kihyun, Jooheon,_ _Hyungwon_ _, and Wonho._

_"You need to stop talking sometimes," Kihyun giggled, "You are strong Kyun, you're the strongest influence of Plexus. Honestly, without you, we wouldn't be where we are."_

_Jooheon nodded, "Yeah, Hyungwon would've been dead in a ditch by now."_

_"HEY!"  The white-haired boy exclaimed and they all laughed. Changkyun laughed softly too, looking up at Wonho with those big ol' adorable eyes that had nothing but adventurous thoughts and curiosity._

_He leaned on him and Wonho looked at him confusingly, laughing softly, "Whaaat? You got something on your mind?"_

_Changkyun shook his head slowly, "No, but I'm lucky you kidnapped me."_

_Wonho chuckled, "No problem, you thank me for kidnapping you almost everyday baby, how's this any different?"_

_"No, I mean...this time I mean it. Without you, I wouldn't be here with you guys learning all this stuff and fighting for a purpose which is to protect people," Changkyun stated, balling his fists slowly, "I owe you guys, so much. You're always looking out for me, and honestly, this whole situation I wouldn't have been here if it weren't for you."_

_The small boy hugged him softly, Wonho embracing him right back and kissing his forehead, "Of course baby. But don't forget, you saved my life by being in it and loving me just as much as I saved yours."_

_"I don't think it works like that," Changkyun giggled as Wonho blew a raspberry._

_"Well listen here, it does for me." Wonho sassed, "Honestly, now that I think about it I don't even know what led me to kidnap you in the first place. I think it was just so you wouldn't sell us out to your parents."_

_Changkyun raised an unconvinced eyebrow, placing himself in Wonho's lap as the older man laughed softly._

_"Sorry, but my memory always trails back to when we hated each other and you tried to knock me out with a bat-"_

_"It's not funny!" Changkyun lightly exclaimed and Wonho laughed even harder. Then he got a little startled when Wonho booped his nose, he looked at him and saw the warm smile that slowly made an appearance on his face._

_"I love you baby," Wonho said, so soft if made Changkyun's glare soften._

_He just rolled his eyes, giggling, "You're so annoying."_

_"But you love me anyway."_

_"Yeah, okay Miss Jackson."_

_"Did you just make a Panic reference?"_

_Changkyun crossed his arms, looking at the boy with a small grin, "I don't know...maaaaaaaaybe."_

_Wonho just tickled him a little bit, "You most definitely did!"_

_"Well, you called me Ariana Grande the other day!"_

_"Because you said that you were feeling like a dangerous woman!"_

_"No, you said that you oversized bunny!" Changkyun argued back, trying to contain his small laughter, but he could the more Wonho just tickled and kissed him._

_He just playfully asked him to stop, giggling away since Wonho wasn't making any moves to stop._ _Not like he wanted to, he wanted to hear Changkyun's endless giggles since that's what kept him going. Changkyun being happy and enjoying himself, that was Wonho loving him and loving being with him. He made him so fucking happy, no one could ever take his place or make him as happy as Changkyun has made him, that was a driven fact._

_Changkyun was his baby, a baby he **failed** to protect._

Wonho stayed in the lobby renovation room, looking down as he fiddled with his fingers. His thoughts were literally filled with endless memories of him and Changkyun being happy,  _dorky_ , and in love. Wonho should've  _never_ doubted him, he shouldn't have yelled at him for something he knew he didn't have any power over. He just felt fucking horrible, especially after Seungyeon told him that Medina fed him fake memories of what occurred. 

He  _should've known_. 

He couldn't stop flashing back to Changkyun's look of pure fear when Wonho just yelled at him. 

_"I thought I loved him."_

Wonho wanted to fucking punch himself, those words probably crushed Changkyun to fucking pieces. 

Changkyun loved him more than anything and he showed it, Wonho never doubted that. Maybe if he thought about that and knew that he and Changkyun could just talk it out later,  _maybe_ , Changkyun would still be here and he'd be alive. 

He'd be here, telling Wonho all that happened and feeling horrible about not telling him. And Hyungwon knew about it, he knew how scared Changkyun was to tell Wonho because he wasn't sure how'd he'd react to it. Wonho wasn't even sure what was going in his head and what made him so fucking angry. 

_"He honestly wanted to tell you for so long, he was just....too scared."_

"Yeah, I'd be scared if it were me too," Wonho said, sighing to himself. 

He kinda sat in the lobby by himself, some people would come around and ask him if he was okay or ask him if he wanted to eat but he'd just smile and decline. He wasn't in the mood to do anything or even feel anything right now besides guilt and  _pain_. Pain that wasn't going to go away because it was all on him now, Changkyun's death and all that shit. 

Even though Changkyun sacrificed himself for Plexus, Wonho still felt like it was his fault for his death. And the memories just flashed in his head of Changkyun's execution, the glass hitting him, Medina literally torturing him with everything she had in her grasp, laughing at it. 

Least she was dead, rotting in hell with her husband. 

"Hey." 

Wonho's head popped up and he was faced to face with Hyungwon who smiled weakly, handing him a bottle of apple juice. 

The black haired male just shook his head and smiled right back at him, "No thanks Hyungwon, I'm not in the mood to drink anything right now." 

Hyungwon furrowed his eyebrows, "I busted my  _ass_ getting you this shit and you've been looking hella glum. Take it Wonho, I'm pretty sure your throat is dry anyway." 

Wonho looked at him and saw that it was still waving in Hyungwon's hand, him not making any moves to accept no as an answer. So Wonho sighed, taking the beverage and opening it, downing a little portion of it. 

After he did that though, his eyes widened and he took another sip, a bigger one. Hyungwon hummed in response as he sat right next to the boy, drinking his own beverage. 

Wonho finished his sips and sighed, looking at the bottle. For some reason, he just felt something hit him again and he wanted to just  _cry_. 

_"Apple juice is like, the best depression remedy. Kept me going when Rose was babysitting me." Changkyun chirped as he gave Wonho a glass. Wonho just looked up at him, an eyebrow raised as he saw the boy just get so fucking happy over drinking a small cup of apple juice._

_"Kyun, it's just juice," Wonho giggled and Changkyun gasped._

_"Don't say that! How dare you! Apple juice is the fucking best, shame on you." Changkyun huffed and Wonho just giggled away. Then he stopped when he saw a warm smile on Changkyun's face as he held the big jug of apple juice, "I'm serious, it may sound silly but it's true Wonho. Apple juice has helped me get through some dark times, I'm hella grateful for it."_

_Wonho chuckled lightly as he took his cup, "Okay okay drama queen, I'll start getting us some apple juice from now on."_

_Changkyun's eyes became big, "Really? You'd get it just for me?"_

_Wonho nodded after he took a sip, "Mmm, this shit's good. And of course for you baby, I'd get you an entire mountain of apple juice if I could."_

_Changkyun giggled, "That's dramatic Wonho."_

_"Yeah well, so is you treating apple juice like it's a whole ass god," Wonho sneered, laughing right after._

_Changkyun's cheeks puffed as he furrowed his eyebrows, punching Wonho slightly as he just giggled away. The small boy just gave up punching him and shook his head, laughing with him. He was thrown off guard when Wonho picked him up, setting him on the countertop. He looked at him in confusion but didn't waste time to wrap his legs and arms around him, smiling._

_Wonho smiled warmly, kissing the boy ever-so-softly causing Changkyun to just hum within it. When Wonho pulled away, Changkyun giggled lightly once Wonho brushed his nose up against his._

_"You taste like apples and danger," Changkyun giggled and Wonho raised an eyebrow._

_"Apples and danger?" Wonho asked and Changkyun nodded slowly, smiling so much his dimples were forming. Wonho just nuzzled him, his forehead against Changkyun's as the smaller boy giggled, "I'll take it."_

Wonho came back to reality, looking at the bottle and feeling the tears in his eyes get bigger and bigger. He just sat it down on the nearby table, trying to fight the tears and covered his face. Hyungwon looked over at him in concern, seeing him hide away his face and crotch down a little. 

He just patted his back, "Don't hide it Wonho, you need to let that shit out." 

"I-I, I can't Hyungwon..." Wonho stammered, his voice shaky. 

"Yes you can," Hyungwon let out, his tone strict, "It's been too long since you held in those feelings Wonho, you need to let it  _go_." 

"B-but I-" 

"Don't be afraid to cry," Hyungwon said, pulling Wonho close. Wonho's eyes had widened as he said that, feeling the tears just get bigger and  _bigger_. 

_"It's okay to cry Wonnie," Changkyun said softly, "Let it go baby, I'm right here."_

"Kyun.." Wonho let out, and something in him really let the tears just flow endlessly. He cried his heart out, sobbing silently as Hyungwon held him really close in a way that made Wonho himself feel secure. 

He knew Wonho was in pain, the man has  _never_ cried a day in his life. If he was in pain, he'd just hide it away and cover that pain up with anger, taking it out on everyone around him. That's probably what happened when Medina told him that Changkyun was the killer, that pain was just jumbled over with anger and Wonho lashed on him. 

But he's known Wonho for so long, he was literally so strong for holding his emotions in to the best of his ability, but it was also unhealthy and he needed to release them. Especially after having to watch the love of his life die right in front of his eyes, then letting him die in his arms. Of course Wonho was going to feel pain, Hyungwon understood that pain more than anyone. 

What it's like to watch the love of your life die in your arms,   _complete torture_. 

 _"I think you can be a great person that can I can stand by and be proud of."_  

Hyungwon just held Wonho tighter as he cried, letting his own thoughts ring as he heard Wonho's countless sobs. 

 

 

 

**-**

 

Wonho took a bite of the burger given to him, then swallowed it harshly, setting it down to the side. 

"Better?" Hyungwon replied and Wonho nodded slowly. 

After crying for what had been  _hours_ , Hyungwon and Wonho had taken a trip to the food court to grab some food and went back to the renovation room to eat it. Least Wonho felt a little bit full and less empty than how he was feeling before, though the feeling of sorrow and regret did not leave him at all, it just dimmed down. 

He still thought about it, that memory wasn't just going to fade, it was gonna stick to his head like glue. 

Hyungwon saw him looking kinda down as he ate, seeing the bags forming in his eyes since he refused to sleep at Woosung's hotel where everyone else were staying at until Plexus got rebuilt, which would be awhile. He understood why Wonho was feeling this way, he hurt Changkyun and wasn't there for him when he needed him, the guilt literally  _killed_ him. All he could even stand to think about was looking at the execution and seeing how much pain he was in. 

He sighed, "I talked to Xervia about my situation." 

Wonho looked over at him, eyes widened a little, "Really? How'd it go?" 

"Ah, well she did slap me at first and then yelled at me, saying some hurtful things but I needed to hear them." Hyungwon chuckled a little, then sighed, "Then she told me how hurt she was but when I told her how I was feeling about the whole thing and just thinking about Plexus first for once, trying to keep you guys safe she started to understand a bit more. She was  _hella_ pissed at me though, then said I'm not allowed to work for Plexus anymore." 

Wonho kinda chuckled at that, "Well you  _did_ put everyone's lives in danger, for the  _second_ time." 

"Hey, hey I know. Least I'm trying to change now and I finally stopped running away from my problems. Honestly, I wouldn't mind working for Woosung, it would be ironic, but Jennie is the co-leader of ANGELS and she said she can fix something up for me." 

Wonho kinda awed at that, "Aw man, I'd hate to see you go Hyungwon, we're really gonna miss you around here." 

Hyungwon glared at him lightly, "You're kidding,  _right_? After all that damage I caused, I need to get the fuck out of Plexus for  _good_. Stop holding on and feeling sorry for myself and embrace the fact that I'm free to live the way I wanna live without assholes playing with me like I'm a puppet and holding me down." 

"Yeah," Wonho chuckled, taking a sip of the bottle of apple juice he had from earlier, "I'm proud of you though, I'm glad that you're finally realizing this shit now and opening your eyes to the real world." 

Hyungwon chuckled, then looked down and fiddled with his fingers, "I'm just sad that it took Brian dying for me to finally  _realize_ what I was capable of." 

Wonho watched as the boy ran his hands through his hair, then held his face in his hands, sighing endlessly.

"He believed in me Wonho," He started to say, his voice a bit shaky, "He's always believed in me and stuck up for me and my mistakes. Honestly, I owe him the fucking  _world._ He's shown me how free I was since Medina had let me go, releasing me from all these beliefs of me thinking I was nothing but a fucking failure. His words, I'm never gonna forget how much they helped me and how much he influences me. He may be dead, but I'm not gonna forget him,  _ever_." 

Hyungwon's face was so,  _determined_ , but he started shedding a few tears. Wonho looked over at him with widened eyes because he didn't wanna believe that this was Hyungwon who he was talking to. The guy who was so heartless and tainted people with his words without giving a single  _fuck_ , was sitting here  _crying_ with his whole heart. 

He had really grown since he first came, he was ready to become a better person, he just had to learn to let it all go. All that pain that killed him, it was time to release it and be free of it all, live like a normal human. 

Kinda like  _Changkyun_. 

Hyungwon stopped crying when he felt Wonho's hand on his, he looked up and saw the man smiling. 

"I never thought the day would come where I'd see you finally realizing what it's like to live your life without shame and finally be free," Wonho replied, "You have  _no_ idea how proud I am of you." 

Hyungwon just waved his hand at that, "No need, a whole bunch of people have broken it to me how proud they are of me. I'm honestly proud of myself, it feels nice to finally let it all  _go_ and just be me." 

"Yeah," Wonho nodded, then he looked up at Hyungwon for a few seconds. 

The boy looked over at him, rubbing his eyes, "What's up Wonho?" 

"Sorry I just....I know you didn't like Changkyun when you first came and your mission was to bring him over to Medina as soon as possible," Wonho replied. 

Hyungwon's eyes went wide, " _Oh_." 

"I don't mean to make this topic  _awkward_  but it's been bugging me a little. Medina gave you all that time to turn him in, and part of you probably wanted to get it over with, but you didn't," Then he looked up at him, "What stopped you?" 

Hyungwon gave him a sincere look then looked down, sighing, "Honestly, there were a lot of things that stopped me from turning him in." 

Wonho leaned in as Hyungwon went on, "When I first came here and met Changkyun, I didn't expect much of him because I've heard so much from his mother about him and the person he was. He was like an innocent puppy who didn't know where to go and he just needed to fly back to his mother's arms, so I took her word for it. I mainly took the plan as an excuse to go to Plexus and see everyone because I hadn't seen you guys in  _years_ , ever since I ran away from the fire I caused. This was my only chance to redeem myself, turn the boy in, and hopefully, Medina would understand and let me go. She said she'd grant my freedom if I did." 

He balled his fists, "I've been with her since I was taken from my family, since I ran away from Brian she even took me and promised she'd take care of me. Then I tried running away from her and staying at Plexus, but I ran away from that and went back into her arms, just what she expected of me. For years, I thought I could escape but I knew the wicked truth was that I was going to be her pet forever, because every time I tried to run, she'd be right there to pull me back. Just playing cat and mouse with my freedom, it was  _torture_ , so I took the mission when she granted me my freedom, and honestly, I was so ready to turn in Changkyun when I had the chance." 

Wonho could see the anger rising within Hyungwon as he spoke, seeing all of this shit just ball in within him and finally get released. He was finally getting it out to someone, to  _everyone_ , telling everyone his story, of course he was going to be mad, but he was finally ready to vent it out. To Wonho especially, he  _needed_ to hear this. 

Then he saw Hyungwon loosen his fists and looked at how soft the boy's face became, "Honestly, I didn't think all the stuff I heard about Changkyun was true, especially because he was so  _soft_ , so  _innocent_. He didn't look like he was suffering, he looked so happy with everyone," Hyungwon looked up at Wonho, "With  _you_." 

"Yeah," Wonho nodded as Hyungwon went on. 

"I was so jealous of him though. Everyone hated him and wanted to get rid of him, he was in  _my_ shoes once having to deal with hate. But see, everyone accepted him and loved him so much, it just confused me and made me so frustrated. I wanted to be loved too, but all I did was get angry and take it out him, even pushed him to suicide and caused him to lose his voice. I was the one who broke it to him about your mother, and when I saw the surprised look on his face, it made me realize something." 

"What?" Wonho replied, "What did it make you realize?" 

Hyungwon looked up at him slowly, "It made me realize how much he had been through. How much he was like me, someone trying to get away from all that shit and live their own life without someone telling you how to. He made me see that and also that where he was was perfectly fine. He needed to stay in Plexus because if I allowed him to stay in that house, Medina was gonna just take him and lock him in that room. So, I kept my mouth shut and hid my uniform which had a camera, tracker, and microphone. I stayed hidden and tried to cover up my story to Medina so she wouldn't suspect a thing. I wanted to watch over the boy and see him grow, be happy, be  _free_. He was so fucking happy, it made me realize that anything was possible." 

"He made me realize that people could push that shit aside and move on from it," Hyungwon replied proudly, a small smile forming, "I started respecting him and his decisions as well as him as a person. He influenced so many people and is strong in his own way without even knowing it. Changkyun is literally the light of everyone's lives, our  _hope_ , and he sacrificed himself for all of us." 

Wonho chuckled at Hyungwon's words, "He's really something. He's changed my life for the better and I'm never gonna forget that shit. I just, feel bad for yelling at him and I wish I could talk to him and make up for everything. He never saw how strong he really way, but I saw him for who he was. Someone strong and capable of so much." 

Wonho smiled as he just let his thoughts venture back to Changkyun always making a big speech about wanting to stand out and be the one to call out for his parents' crimes, be the one to do something and make a difference. He was so fucking strong, Wonho loved him just for that reason, he knew Changkyun was gonna be the one to stand out in his family and make a difference. Keep his last name with pride and make it his own. 

_"This is our generation, I don't give a fuck who my parents are, I'm always gonna be Lim Changkyun. No one can make a difference but me, and I'm willing to fix my own life just for my own satisfaction."_

Wonho looked down at his hands, "I'm just....so fucking stressed out from everything that's happened to us. I know one of these days we're all gonna grow apart from all this bullshit, and  _Changkyun's_ situation, but I don't think I will. It took me years to get over my mother Hyungwon, and now  _this_. Honestly," Wonho chuckled bitterly, "I think the world fucking hates me." 

Hyungwon hummed, unsure what to say. He just analyzed Wonho's expression, the look of hurt and  _pain_. It was like seeing him when he first came to Plexus, he looked like he was in so much pain and trying to hide it all away, never letting it go. He's done so much to tell people to let go of their own pain and be happy with themselves, and honestly, he needed to start taking his own advice. 

Maybe even  _get_ out there and get some time to really collect himself.

Hyungwon nodded, patting Wonho's shoulder, "Honestly Wonho, what you need is a  _fat_ ass vacation." 

The man's eyes went wide as he looked over at Hyungwon surprisingly. He was gonna let out a  _what_ , but Hyungwon gave him this stern look, telling Wonho that he knew damn well what he had said and that he meant every part of it. 

That didn't stop Wonho from proceeding to ask, "Wh-what do you mean-" 

"Don't," Hyungwon stopped him, holding his hand up, "I hate it when you do that shit. It's not like you to act this bitchy and let shit take you in like this. Letting the devil swallow you up and throw you in this deep depression. You don't deserve it, neither does Changkyun, but he's gone now and you need to live with it and  _try_ to move on with yourself." 

Wonho's eyes got buckshot wide as Hyungwon stood up. 

"Stop  _torturing_ yourself and love yourself Lee Hoseok," He exclaimed, and it shook up Wonho a bit since his tone was so  _stern_. Especially when he said his full name, "You need love too you know. Changkyun showed you a world of possibilities, he opened you up to this world that had so much color. You felt so happy, you were so peaceful with yourself and you moved on from the bullshit that happened. It wasn't just Changkyun's influence that changed you, it was  _you_ accepting everything and moving on with yourself."

The man's face had gone soft, "Hyungwon-" 

"He'd hate to see you throw away all that shit Wonho, he didn't just spout all that stuff about you loving yourself just for you to hate yourself in the end. You need to own your own life and stop feeling sorry for yourself," Hyungwon shot, "Grow  _up_." 

Wonho was just in awe as Hyungwon walked over to him. He thought the boy was gonna just slap him, but he just hugged him out of the blue. Wonho was just so amazed, Hyungwon was  _really changing_. The Hyungwon before wouldn't have told him  _any_ of this shit, but he was _really_ telling Wonho to grow up. 

Something in Wonho emerged, and it made him realize how right Hyungwon was. 

He's always felt sorry for himself, never really liking the way his life was set and always predictable, then Changkyun showed him that he could make his life a little  _less_ predictable if he just  _lived_. That's what everyone wanted him to do, they wanted him to move on and be happy with himself, and what better person to tell him to grow up and move on from everything than Hyungwon himself. 

He sighed, "I have a vacation home in Hawaii, I can take the earliest plane and head over there for a few days." 

"No bitch, you need more than just a few fucking days, take the whole month off." Hyungwon shot and Wonho chuckled lightly as Hyungwon pulled away. Wonho stood up though, pulling him in for another hug. Hyungwon was surprised at the action, especially when Wonho's grip had became unknowingly tighter. 

"Thank you," He let out weakly and Hyungwon smiled, hugging him back. 

"Of course, I always got your back  _as_ well as Changkyun's. I mean, I gotta look out for everything he loves now since he's gone now." 

Wonho sighed as he pulled away, "You know I'm glad Changkyun influenced you, Brian too you really do got some people looking out for you no matter what." 

"Heh yeah, if it wasn't for Changkyun though, I don't think I would've never even seen Brian though, so that's that." Hyungwon let out and Wonho chuckled at that. 

Then Hyungwon looked at him, "C'mon, let's go see him one last time before you leave." 

Wonho hesitated at first, but he just nodded in response, "Okay." 

 

 

**-**

Ever since his body was put in one of the emergency rooms, everyone was literally  _packed_ in there, making sure to be there for whenever Changkyun would wake up. However, it had been  _hours and hours and hours_ since the doctors fixed him up, patched him up, and put him on life support and nothing happened. His body just laid there on there bed, his eyes closed, his face pale. 

The line on the heartbeat monitor  _remained_ flat. 

Some people came in there to check on his body to see how he was doing, others just popped in, giving their words, then walked out. And then there were the people who were just too distraught to see the boy's condition and even check up on him because they already knew his fate. He was dead, and never coming back. Everyone else knew that too, they just needed to accept that fact. 

But people, in Seungyeon's condition,  _failed_ to accept that. 

She and Jennie had been in the room since he was carried in here by Chanyeol, watching the people come and go and just stayed at Changkyun's side. Seungyeon had high hopes that he was going to wake up any minute now, something was telling her not to give up and believe that the boy was going to rise up slowly and look at her with a smile on his face. She honestly felt like he was still  _alive_. 

Jennie however, she had hopes that he was still alive, but it had literally been 12 hours since they put him on life support. Usually, the doctors would give the patient 12 hours to be on life support before deciding to finally remove the machines and let the dead patient go. But Jennie knew she had to keep it going and let everyone stay strong, especially after seeing Wonho break down like that in the hall, she just couldn't let him go through what he went through with his mother again, it was too much. 

Seungyeon was sleeping lightly on Jennie's arm as Jennie looked down on the floor, then at Changkyun's body. She just couldn't stop looking at him and thinking about all that  _shit_ that occurred, all that he was put through because of his mother, it literally haunted her. Of course, she wanted answers about Rose and learn how she really died, or  _passed out_  and got sent away, but at the same time, she felt like it wasn't even linked to Changkyun. 

She just had to hope that he'd wake up and tell her what he  _does_ know since Seungyeon told Jennie that Medina fed her false memories she only wanted them to believe. She just sighed, then looked up at the door and was suddenly startled to see Hyungwon in the doorway. 

"Oh hey Hyungwon," She replied, waving at him. 

He waved back, "Hey, I brought someone with me." 

Jennie cocked her head to the side, then saw Hyungwon shift over and reveal Wonho standing behind him, waving at Jennie. Her eyes were wide, she adjusted Seungyeon's sleeping position as she stood up and hurried over to him and hugged him tightly. Wonho was startled, but he just hugged her back, hearing her cry a little bit on his shoulders. 

"Are you okay? Minhyuk told me that you were crying in the renovation room," She said and Wonho nodded. 

"I'm fine, Jen don't worry. Hyungwon and I talked it out and everything is fine now." 

Jennie nodded, "I see. Is that why you finally have the strength to come and see Changkyun?" 

"Actually," Wonho said, looking down, "After some thinking, I've decided to leave the country for a while. There's this vacation house in Hawaii that I own and I'm thinking about heading there for at least a month." 

Jennie's eyes widened, "Wow, that's a long time. Are you sure you're ready for it?" 

Wonho nodded, "Yeah, I've barely taken a break and I need one. I gotta think about what I'm going to do with my life and take a break from all this drama that's been going on. Now that I have the time because I'm in a really dark place right now and I need some time to grieve." 

Jennie just smiled warmly as she hugged him again, a bit tighter than usual. 

"You take all the time in the  _world_ Wonho, you honestly need it more than any of us."

Wonho hugged her back, then pulled away, looking over at the hospital bed. Soon as he saw him, his eyes shut, his face a bit more cleaned up, Wonho wasn't sure what made his heart drop  _instantly_  but he kinda already knew. 

Finally looking at Changkyun after a day was  _tough_ , especially in this dying state.

He started to walk up to the bed, looked at Changkyun in his state. Then his eyes trailed over to the heartbeat monitor and saw the line was still flat, even after  _hours_ of having the whole system up. Then he felt his heart sink again as he held his chest, trying to stop the thing that was burning in his chest. He kneeled a little bit and grunted in response, Hyungwon and Jennie running over to aid him quickly. 

They helped him up, looking at him to ensure that he was okay. He nodded to them both, giving them a cue that he was okay and that they didn't have to worry about him. So they took that answer to back away from him, standing on the other side of the room that was by the windows and the couch. 

Wonho looked down at Changkyun again, then caressed the boy's cold cheeks. It made him feel so fucking weak. 

He remembered how much Changkyun loved it when he did this caressing the boy's cheeks so softly and he'd take it in with pride, giggling away and allowing him to. 

That or, he'd just hold Wonho's hand as he did so,  _"It made me feel safe and secure. You make me feel safe, and I love you for that."_

Wonho got on his knees, looking across and holding Changkyun's hand, which was  _also_ cold. He lifted it up, rubbing it gently and then kissed it. When he did that, he literally couldn't stop the tears from flooding out again, burying his head in the covers as he cried, holding Changkyun's hand  _tightly_. 

"I'm so sorry," He cried out, his voice shaking, "Y-you depended on me so much Changkyun and you thought I could protect you but I couldn't and I...I'm just so fucking sorry." 

He looked up and saw the boy still lying there, eyes shut, not breathing at  _all_ , the monitor line still  _flat_. 

Then he sighed as he stood up, Changkyun's hand still in his, "Ch-Changkyun, you....you're amazing. You do so many unpredictable things, you make me smile and you made me realize that there was hope. That there was a good side of everything. Without you, we wouldn't be the people we are today. You and I, I never thought I would fall head over heels for someone I'm supposedly supposed to hate, but look at me now, I'm crying because you're gone now and I'm never gonna get you back." 

He chuckled to himself, the tears still falling a little as he looked over at the boy,  _how peaceful he was_. He probably was peaceful now, he could  _finally_ be free, from all the bullshit his parents put him through and all. He was really alright now, and in good hands, Wonho knew he was always gonna be there for him, even in heaven. 

Saying goodbye was just  _hard._

"You're the first boy I ever fell in love with. I never thought I would ever fall in love, but you made the impossible happen. You made me so happy, showed me a whole new world of colors, possibilities, opportunities, I'm the person I am today because of you and your goofy ass. You're always going to be the light of my life, my fucking world, my  _treasure_ , and I'll never forget what you've done for me Lim Changkyun. I'm never gonna forget how you saved my life and made me enjoy it day by day, I'm never going to forget how you made me feel loved, protected, literally everything. You're my everything baby, you rock my fucking world." 

He squeezed his hand a little tighter as he smiled, "You're the Bonnie to my Clyde." 

He sat the boy's hand down slowly, placing it in its right place as he leaned in slowly, kissing Changkyun on his forehead lightly. As he did that, he felt his memories just hit him  _hard_. 

_"I love you Wonho."_

Wonho stopped himself from crying, kissing Changkyun's forehead one last time before placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

_"I love you sooooo much!"_

He pulled away as he sighed, caressing the boy's cheeks,  _one last time_. 

"I love you," He said softly, "Lim Changkyun."

_"I love you too, Lee Hoseok."_

He sighed as he looked over at Hyungwon, who was literally  _crying_ his fucking eyes out while holding Jennie,  _whom was also crying_. 

Wonho chuckled, "C'mon Hyungwon, come walk me out." 

Hyungwon sniffed as he left Jennie go, running towards Wonho. The two of them waved to Jennie, then took one last look at Changkyun before walking out. 

Wonho knew by the time he came back from his trip, Changkyun's machinery would probably be removed and the hospital would have to let him go, he knew that. But he needed to know and understand that everything was alright now, Changkyun was in a better place. 

Jennie sighed as they left, looking at Changkyun's body which was still not moving, line still flat. 

She sighed, "Well if Wonho is moving on, maybe it's best to let you go little buddy." 

The female walked over to the phone, dialing one of the numbers to grab one of the doctors who were previously in here earlier, the one who had put the machine up for him which was Baekhyun and some other guy, Seokjin something. 

"Hey Baek?" Jennie said softly, "It's me, Jen." 

 _"Jennie!"_ Baekhyun answered excitingly,  _"Thank goodness, is everything alright?! Has Changkyun awaken?"_

"I'm afraid not," She let out, then she heard Baekhyun crying a little bit on the other line and sighed, "M-maybe it's best if we let him go." 

_"A-are you serious? I-I'm not letting him go! I mean, I've talked to Jin about giving him at least one last hour, stupid bastard tried to argue with me that it's been 18 hours but, if we just wait patiently-"_

"Wonho walked in here," Jennie said and it went silent. She kept going, "He finally let his feelings go and he's leaving for Hawaii. Baekhyun, he's moved on, the guy who we all thought wouldn't last a minute without Changkyun and would never let him get released. He said his goodbyes and he's leaving. He's accepted the fact that Changkyun's no longer coming back s-so...maybe we should too." 

It was brutally silent as she heard Baekhyun cry a little bit, even whispering countless  _sorrys_ and it made Jennie's heart heavy, she herself trying not to cry. 

Then she heard him sigh,  _"Alright, I'll tell Jin the news and we'll head over there to cut off the machine."_

"Okay," Jennie said as she hung up, plopped right on the couch. 

She held her face in her hands, a few tears falling finally now that she had the opportunity to cry without anyone noticing. The woman had to stay strong for everyone else, but it was her by herself, so it was okay for her to cry and accept it all now. It was okay for her to take it in. She didn't wanna accept his death, but if Wonho could do it, so could she. 

She held his hand, gripping it, "You're literally the strongest little dude I know. I'm so sorry you had to go like this, y-you don't deserve it. You showed me so many possibilities and linked me to Xervia again Kyunie, I just...I love you so  _much_...thank you for  _everything_." 

Her head hung as she gripped his hand tighter, holding it above her head as the room filled up with her cries.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _Suddenly,_ there was a small beep from the monitor, the  _heartbeat monitor_. 

Jennie slowly lifted her head up as she looked up and saw--as she  _heard_ it beeping over and  _over_. She wasn't sure if she was going crazy, but she looked at the monitor to make sure that she wasn't going crazy. 

Soon as she did, she saw the lines bump up a little instead of just staying  _flat_. 

"No fucking way." She let out. 

Then she felt something move in her  _hand_ , turning around to see that it was the same hand that she was holding Changkyun's hand in. 

Her eyes were  _wide_ open as she saw it  _move_. 

She looked over and saw the boy's head shake slightly, lightly fluttering his eyes  _open_. 

He looked up at her, "J-Jennie? I-Is that you?" 

Jennie's heart was beating rapidly as she looked down at him, her heartbeat increasing, eyes  _filling_ with tears as she saw him  _looking at her_. His eyes were open, he was  _breathing_ , holding her hand gently.

"I-I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" She exclaimed as she let his hand go, hugging the boy tightly. 

Changkyun was  _alive_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "wonkyun isn't gonna die in clyde and bonnie. one of them is gonna get hurt really, really, REALLY badly, but neither of them are gonna die" - bri to c&b fans more than 349038904385358439574398574389 tIMES 
> 
> yALL YELLING AT ME SAYING THAT "OMFG YOU KILLED KYUN U FUCKING LIAR" when i have sAID MILLIONS OF TIMES WONKYUN ISNT GONNA DIE!!! like even before changkyun was in jeopardy yall said wonho was gonna die and im like n O ONE IS GOING TO FUCKING DIE
> 
> next time listen to me you ungrateful tHOTS 
> 
> >:v


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get tissues

 

 

 

 

 

"S-sing our song for me," he said weakly, "I wanna hear you sing it one more time, one last time."

Wonho's eyes widened. He was going to hesitate it, but he just saw how eager Changkyun was to hear him sing and he sighed.  
  
"I-I w-wanna r-rock with y-you," Wonho started singing, holding Changkyun's small hand. The boy's smile widened as he kept trying to go on, literally crying while doing so.  
  
"That's it," Changkyun said happily, losing his energy as Wonho kept going.  
  
"D-dance you i-in t-to d-day," Wonho sang a bit more as he felt Changkyun's grip get more and looser, "I-I w-wanna r-rock with y-you."  
  
Changkyun's breathing slowed as he closed his eyes, letting go as Wonho started to sing the last verse.   
_  
__"D-dance the n-night away..."_

 

 

 

 

 

**-**

 

 

 

 

 

  
It was cold.  
  
The void was so cold, Changkyun wasn't even sure where he was at all. All he saw when he opened his eyes was just complete and utter darkness, a void of  _nothingness._  He had no idea how he got here or where he even was for that matter.   
  
But when he looked down at his hands, which were  _transparent._    
  
His eyes went wide, "Wh-what?"   
  
He looked around him within the dark void, trying to get up and at least walk around to get a better feel of his surroundings. As he did that, he wasn't sure why but he just felt like he was going in a circle. The more he walked trying to find a way out, it was  _annoying._    
  
"Wh-where am I?" He asked himself since that was the only person around him right now.   
  
_Himself?_  
  
The more he called out, the more he started to feel alone. For some reason he felt like crying the more he kept walking, which turned into him running. After what felt like hours of  _running_ and  _running_ , the boy finally gave up trying to find a way out, pausing to catch his breath.  
  
As he did, he looked down at his body and saw that his legs were somehow transparent as well. He froze, feeling himself shake as he fell down. Transparent? Why was he so transparent? It was almost as if he was a phantom or a ghost of some sort.  
  
It was almost like he was-  
  
"I'm dead?" He said, his voice  _shaky._    
  
There was no way he was dead, he didn't even remember what happened. All he remembered well was the execution he went through, all that shit his mother put him through. Memories just flashed through his head as he shut his eyes countless times, his chest  _heavy._    
  
No, he wasn't dead,  _no._    
  
It wasn't possible, it can't be over. Not like this, he still had so much he wanted to do with himself, his life. There was so much he had to do, he had to tell everyone what he discovered, he had to fix Plexus, he had to confess to his father's crimes and make a right. He had to, he had to make everything  _right_.  
_  
__He had to talk to Wonho._  
  
_"Ky-Kyun..."_  Changkyun heard as he lifted his head up, looking around. He spotted something from afar, it looked like a white blob.   
  
Soon as he got up to see what it was, his eyes  _widened_.   
  
It was Wonho, holding  _his_  body tight as he cried. Changkyun looked at it weirdly because,  _why was Wonho crying?_  Wonho never cries, he's gotten frustrated and needed some space, sure, but he's never really  _cried_  before.   
  
Changkyun looked down to see him holding his body again, then he froze.   
  
He finally understood why Wonho was crying now, it was because he died.   
  
"N-no!" Changkyun exclaimed, "I-I'm not dead! I-I'm still here, W-Wonho I-"  
  
As the boy tried to reach out for him, he felt himself fall. He got up, looking over to see a halo graphic version of Wonho crying and holding his body. Then he got up again, trying to walk over and get his attention, but it was like no matter what he did, he didn't even grab the man's attention.   
  
Changkyun looked at his hands again, saw them shaking, then looked up at Wonho, the halo graphic image fading slowly. It left shortly after, leaving Changkyun all alone in the void again.  
_  
__Alone._  
  
"A-am I r-really dead?" He said as he fell to his knees, looking down at his hands and feeling like he was losing himself all over again. His body just slowly became more and more transparent as he hugged his knees.  
  
He was dead, Changkyun was  _really_ dead.  
  
He felt some tears fall as he held himself, the void filling up with nothing but his tears.   
  
It wasn't even supposed to be like this, Changkyun wanted to save everyone. He just wanted his parents' reign of tyranny to end so they could all be happy. Plexus had gone through  _years_ of fighting his family, they all had reasons to be there but it was mainly because of his parents and their bullshit. They've been fighting this war for ages and it wasn't just Plexus either.  
  
Literally,  _everyone_  was after the Lims, fighting them and trying to get peace out of this horrible situation. Trying to stop their soldiers from submitting to them and put an end to it all.   
  
Changkyun wanted to end it,  _he tried so much_  to do everything he literally could do. He was just getting started, but it was over. He was dead now and he couldn't even make a difference as much as he wanted to.   
  
"I-I'm so sorry..." he cried softly, letting his tears just flow as he cried to himself. It was just himself in his own little void, not like anyone was gonna hear him anyway.  
  
"Hey, get up."   
  
The boy's eyes widened.   
  
He looked up and saw a strange figure, his vision was kinda blurry so he didn't even know who it was. But when he wiped his eyes and looked up, he got a clearer vision of who it was.  
  
It was a female where's some kinda armor on her neck with a long flowy white dress that was kinda cut in the middle, revealing one of her legs. She had gauntlets on her hands and her hair was peachy blonde, very curly, and extremely long almost all the way down to her legs.  
  
Changkyun's eyes widened, the woman was so bright and colorful, it made him blush lightly and stop crying as she kneeled down and smiled at him.  
  
"Hello Changkyun," she said softly, "It's been awhile."   
  
The boy was too astonished to even say anything, he just looked up at her, taking her hand as she held it out. She pulled him up and he continued looking at her with big sparkly eyes, trying to figure out who this woman was and why she was here.   
  
He furrowed his eyebrows a little, "Wh-who are you?"   
  
Her eyes widened as she poked her lips out, frowning a bit, "Seriously? It hasn't been that long since I've died! I'm actually really hurt that you forgot about me that quick already."   
  
She flicked his nose a little the boy flinched, wincing a little bit in pain. As he rubbed his nose he looked up at the woman who was all pouty looking over at him. The more he looked at her, the more he  _realized_ -  
  
"G-Gina?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
She sighed in relief, "Took you long enough."   
  
Changkyun looked at her, then blinked, then looked at her again. He couldn't even stop himself from crying, letting himself fall right into her arms. She laughed as she hugged him back seeing that he wasn't gonna let her go anytime soon.  
  
"I-I can't believe it! W-wow, G-Gina I...I-I miss you so much!" He sobbed as the woman chuckled lightly.  
  
"I'm glad to see you too Kyun," She replied, softly patting his head.   
  
The boy let go and Gina looked at him in confusion, seeing him get somewhat sad.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked him softly.  
  
He shook his head, "No....because this just confirmed that I'm dead." Then he looked up at her with sorrow in his eyes, "Am I dead Gina?"   
  
Gina bit her lip, then sighed as she looked at him, "I'm afraid you are dead Changkyun."   
  
She expected him to cry in her arms, but he just sighed to himself, sitting down and hugging his knees. He buried his head in knees, keeping his own thoughts to himself.  
  
"I would ask you if you're okay but, you just went through a traumatic experience," Gina replied chuckling a little bit.   
  
The boy just groaned in response and Gina sighed, walking over to sit right next to him. He looked over at her as she smiled, then rested his head in her lap. The woman just ran her fingers through his hair as he sat there, silent and keeping his thoughts to his self. That's all he was capable of now, staying quiet as his body rested in this new world he had to live in now. He was dead now, so he was most likely just sitting in this void because God himself wasn't sure if he belonged in Heaven or Hell. He was pretty sure he belonged in the bottomless pit of Hell, it fit him perfectly.

This was all so much to take in at once, he was just  _dead_ now, no more warm hugs, no more love, no more this or that. It was all over for him now, he just wanted to sit here and accept that fact instead of trying to fight it away. That's what every dead person had to do right? Accept the fact that their dead now.

"How've you been?" Gina asked to break the silence, "It's been a while since we've been together like this. I'm glad we get to meet again! W-well, certainly not like this but y-you know."

Changkyun smiled weakly, "It-it's been good. It  _was_ good, I lived a good life."

"Well instead of sitting here sulking about it, tell what it was like! What did you do once you escaped your mother and father's grasp? How exciting was it to be apart of a secret spy division? How nice it felt to be loved by all these people and welcomed with open arms..." She went on and Changkyun looked up at her as she spoke, his face still glum but it was getting better.

He chuckled lightly, "It was all nice. V-very fun actually, I never knew about myself until I-I went to Plexus and had that experience. The missions--" The boy sat up, getting a bit excited, "Th-the missions were so much fun! Gina, I fought with my friends and I never thought fighting in a battle and kicking ass was gonna be so much fun! Though I didn't always fight, b-because of my abilities and I didn't wanna kill anyone."

Gina hummed, "Well, tell me all about your adventures! I wanna know everything you went through and all the fun you had with everyone!"

Changkyun started to feel a little bit happier the more he told her stories of what he went through during his adventures at Plexus. It felt so comforting hearing Gina's laugh, her voice, seeing her warm smile, it was so  _nice_. Changkyun felt at ease, kinda scared to tell her everything because last time he told someone  _everything_ he got raped for it. But this was Gina, he didn't have to worry about that.

She's always been there to hear his stories, the wild exciting ones, even the ones he had made up when he was a child. Didn't matter, she was always there to listen to him and comfort him, and the feeling of having her back was so  _nice_.

Maybe, this is how Wonho felt when he and his mother talked.

Gina was always there to listen, even to the stupid things. She was so warm, compassionate, funny, kind,  _generous_. Honestly, there wasn't anything wrong about her or no bad bone in her body. She was nothing like Changkyun's mother, she was nothing like Lim Medina. Lee Gina was the complete opposite, the  _yang_.

He honestly didn't know why his mother was so upset with her and put her life in jeopardy or even  _killed_ her. Gina was one of those people who didn't deserve death, then again, she was too pure for the world so that's probably why she accepted it so easily. Least she was able to take in her death unlike Changkyun, who couldn't get over the fact that he was even dead.

_If only he was as perfect as her._

"Wow!" Gina's eyes widened, her face a little red, as she snickered, "Kyunie, baby, you don't have to tell me all the details. I'm pretty sure my son is really  _really_ amazing in bed, I'm not surprised, his  _father_ was good too."

"Really?" Changkyun's eyes widened, he didn't even care if this was just a sensitive topic, he was just asking like it was a normal thing.

Gina nodded, snickering, "All those good moves, good looks, good sense of mind, he gets from his daddy. You should see them together, oh my!"

Gina released a small cube, showing an image of a small boy with beach blonde hair toggling with a man with dirty blonde hair. The man bodyslammed him to the ground, but the boy slide from underneath him, jumping up and kicking the man from behind. The man laughed wholeheartedly, rising up and rushing over to tackle the boy. The boy just swung from him, kneeing the man in the stomach.

As the man fell down, he held his stomach, not even looking at the boy come from behind, getting ready to kick him.

But in a flash, the man caught the boy's leg before it could hit him in the back of his neck.

The little boy's eyes widened as the man smirked, grabbing the kid and swinging him in the water. Changkyun  _wowed_ as the fight went on and on, the boy and man not showing any mercy as they went neck and neck, also laughing as they did it. Even when the man sometimes slipped and punched the boy in the face, the boy would just laugh and stop his next punch, kicking him in the face.

"Wow!" Changkyun's eyes sparkled.

Gina nodded, "They fight just alike. It's like watching twins fight."

Changkyun chuckled, "Y-yeah! I remember fighting my twin sister and Wonho saw, he said we fought so much alike."

The boy chuckled at the small little memory, then he sighed to himself as more memories flashed in his mind.

 _"I know you're scared of losing me," Changkyun started, slowly smiling, "But you're not the only one who's getting saved. Wonho, you're the main reason I'm even alive right now. From the moment you kidnapped me and showed me what it's like to live, to love. I've been in debt to you from day one."_ _  
_ _  
_ _"Baby," Wonho said softly, "You don't have to be in debt to me because you brought color to my world. If anything, you saved my life even more than I saved yours."_ _  
_ _  
_ _Changkyun chuckled lightly. "I don't think that's the case Wonho."_ _  
_ _  
_ _Wonho just blew a raspberry and Changkyun giggled lightly._ _  
_ _  
_ _"I love you," Changkyun replied, and Wonho smiled._ _  
_ _  
_ _"I love you too, so fucking much you have no idea."_

Even if Changkyun was at peace with himself, or at least  _trying_ to get peace, there was still something missing. He still felt so empty, so  _alone_. Even with Gina here showing him memories of her past and how things used to be, trying to make him feel a little better about being in the afterlife, he still felt miserable.

 _"I thought I loved him_."

Changkyun felt a shock in his chest, he held it tightly, feeling his heart somewhat crush within. Gina looked over at him and saw that the boy looked as if he was having some kind of heart attack. She knew what he was going through, it was the process of God taking away the stuff he didn't need anymore. It was God finally making his soul hollow since he wasn't alive anymore.

The after  _death_ process.

"N-no!" Gina called out, "N-no please, wait! He's not ready yet, please!"

Changkyun kept breathing heavily, holding his chest as he cried.

"Ch-Changkyun, don't worry, I'm here!" Gina exclaimed.

As she did that, Changkyun's eyes  _widened_.

_"Ch-Changkyun, I'm here!"_

"I-I'm so sorry! B-but I'm here for you! I'm gonna get you out of here, I  _promise_!"

_"I'm here for you, I'm gonna get you out of here, I promise!"_

Changkyun held on to her tightly, breathing hard and trying to stop the pain from hitting him. But it just hurt, he didn't even know what the cause was, it just made more memories drift in his head and he felt so  _weak_ when it all came at once.

 _"YOU LIED TO ME! YOU LIED ABOUT_ _**EVERYTHING** _ _."_

The pain got  _worse_.

 _"You held my hands, telling me all this shit and told me to believe it. You told me to never question_ _**anything** _ _, you told me to_ _**always**  _ _be honest with you!_ _**You** _ _always yelled at_ _**me**  _ _for not telling you the fucking truth, but_ _**here you are right now** _ _!"_

 _Stop it_ , he shouted to himself, his voice  _weak_.

 _"I was the damn fool that took care of him, showed him around,_ _fell in love with him_ _. It was all just some dumb ass joke, it was all a lie."_

"Changkyun!" Gina called out, " _Look at me_! Do  _not_ let those thoughts get in your head! Stay with me baby boy, please!"

The boy tried opening his eyes, looking over at her. But he didn't see anything, he just heard her voice and he felt his mind go crazy. The endless void becoming silver, white, all shades of light gray and white. He called for Gina, but she was nowhere to be seen as he held his chest,  _scared_.

 _"I thought I loved him_."

It played over and  _over_ , Changkyun's execution came back. The pain he went through, him getting raped, his mother telling him how  _worthless_ he was. All his friends literally losing hope in him, allowing him to get caught up and taken to the execution center. He just sat on the hospital bed, then looked around the dark room, and suddenly a big fragmentation of Wonho popped up.

It glared at him,  _"Fucking liar. You deserve to die._ "

Changkyun's eyes widened in fear as he reached out for the man, but he just walked away.

"W-Wonho please!" Changkyun got up and tried walking towards him, but something grabbed his foot.

He looked down and froze as he saw  _shackles_ on his ankles, same shackles that grabbed him when he was being executed by his mother. He looked up and saw a screen, a younger version of his mother's face, her wicked smile,  _everything_.

It was the same bloodthirsty look that she had when she killed her  _own_ mother, but she gave it to Changkyun as well as she pressed multiple buttons, Changkyun getting completely electrocuted.

 _"You can keep hiding Changkyun, but_ _**I**  _ _will_ _**always**  _ _find you."_

The boy  _cried_ , feeling himself get tugged in some endless pit.

"CHANGKYUN!" Gina exclaimed and Changkyun finally came back to reality.

He looked at her, seeing  _her_ face now as she gave him a worried look.

When he finally realized that he was back with her, he started  _crying_ , softly as he fell in Gina's arms. She patted him lightly, letting him hold her as he cried. The woman looked down at him, seeing his lower body become more transparent, seeing that her time was very low and if she wanted to get his soul back to Earth, she had to be quick about this.

Changkyun didn't deserve  _any_ of this.

If anything, he just wanted to live his  _own_ life with his  _own_ purpose. Not having his mother pressure him with who he should be, and certainly not having Gina pressure him in who she  _believes_ him to be.

He was just  _Changkyun_.

She sighed as Changkyun's cries started to dim down, looking at the boy with saddened eyes, "Changkyun....I'm.....I'm so sorry, for everything."

The boy looked up at her, "Wh-what do you mean?"

As she let him go, she stood up, releasing a big cube that showed memories.

And Changkyun's eyes widened because they were  _his_ memories.

"I," She started to say, then bit her lip, looking as if she was unsure how to say it, "I....had a reason to die. A whole purpose, I wanted to get back at Medina, I wanted to  _restore_ who she use to be. I wanted to fix everything a-and....and I used you to do it."

Changkyun grew silent.

He wasn't sure how to respond, he just looked at her,  _eyes wide_.

"The purpose of getting to know you was so I could have some kind of advantage against Medina. Sh-she loved you, at some point, but it wasn't really love it was more or so like how a child loves their toys." Gina showed something else on the cube, it was an image of Medina and Gina talking as younger females. "Medina, I wanted to restore her back to her normal self because  _I_ believed I could fix her. We loved each other so much and she always looked out for me....I thought that love was still in there, I  _knew_ it was."

The cube faded, Gina looked at Changkyun, "I knew Medina was gonna kill me, and I honestly would have avoided it. She too believed that I would be able to run away from her war and continue fighting with her, but I wanted to prove to her that I could shake her up a bit. Prove to her that hope always shined through."

She walked up to the small boy, holding his hands, "I used you to prove to her that even a bit of hope can make a difference. Before I died, I told her to just erase your memories of everything but only so  _I_ could restore them and recreate you as a person. So I could reincarnate you and make you something she'd be afraid of. Someone who was once with her now against her. You were so precious to her, but as a  _weapon_. You didn't get to have a life, you weren't exposed to anything. So I did it for you."

She hugged him tightly, starting to cry, "I-I woke you up that night the boys broke in the house. I-I pushed you to do so many things I knew you could be capable of, I even started to slowly give you your memories. Th-they started drifting, but once I died, I saved them and stored them, giving them right back to you. Medina was trying to destroy you for it and take away what was  _rightfully_ yours, but I brought it right back. I implanted my soul in you, I just wanted you to  _live_."

The woman just cried silently, holding back her tears as she held Changkyun tightly.

If he was going to be mad at her, she'd understand, it wouldn't make sense if he wasn't. He was so precious though, and he did so much trying to make a difference and stick up for Gina, only to realize she's been watching him and somewhat controlling his life this whole time.

Even if it was for a good reason, it was still  _wrong_.

She was  _no_ different than Medina.

He pushed her away lightly and she looked down at him in confusion.

"Ch-Changkyun-"

"S-so, when I felt something pushing me to do certain stuff," He looked up at her, his expression weak, "Th-that was  _you_?"

She bit her lip, looking away and nodding slowly.

"I didn't mean to make it seem like I did  _everything_ for you, j-just the major things! B-but everything was all you Changkyun! I swear it-"

"So when I gave my father that scar in his eye,  _you_ made me do that?" He said lowly, tears coming from his eyes as he said it. Gina saw, starting to feel a small pit at the bottom of her stomach. She tried to reach out to hold him, but he just slapped her hand away.

"Th-that's all I was to you?!" He exclaimed, tears in his eyes, "J-just some boy you could play around with and toy with?! You wanted me to live this life and put  _my_ life in jeopardy for your own gain?!"

There were flashes of lighting surrounding them. Gina just backed away slowly, trying to reason with the boy but he wasn't even up for listening to her story. He just seemed so  _hurt_.

"You made me  _kill_ you just so you could sit around and throw me in your problems! L-like rebel against my parents, be with Plexus, with Wonho—all of it! M-my whole life was just based on a lie!" Changkyun exclaimed,  _crying_.

Gina blinked back a few tears of her own, "Ch-Changkyun! I didn't mean you any harm baby I swear-"

" _YOU_   ** _OBVIOUSLY_**  thought  _CLEARLY_  about this whole thing! You were willing to die and fight this war with my mother for years, y-you used me! A-and-" The boy clenched his fists, "And Wonho! He doesn't know what to do without you anymore! He and everyone who knew you needed you a-and...you just  _DISAPPEARED_!"

The storm just got bigger and bigger. Gina saw all the negative energy flowing towards him, going right in him as he shouted out all this anger. She tried to fight it off, but the bitterness in the young one's heart only mad the streams bigger and stronger than what she could take. She just fought through the thick winds, trying to get closer to Changkyun as his negative force pushed her back. She had to get him back to the real world, she had to explain herself and let him see he was making his own decisions for himself.

She did control his life for a bit, but everything else that she didn't do, it was  _all_ him.

"Maybe they didn't matter to you as much as hiding from the mess you made!" Changkyun exclaimed, falling on his knees, "And that's why I'm here, isn't it?! Did you just make me so you just wouldn't have to deal with your mistakes?! Is it...."

The storm started to fade. Gina finally saw Changkyun on the other side of the room, grasping the ground as tears fell from his eyes.

"Is that what I'm all here for...?"

The storm finally died down and the void became silent. Changkyun cried to himself, his muscles tightened as he gripped the ground.

He was so sick of it all, he was sick of people using him. The boy barely got to live his life on his own, there was always someone there to do all the work for him. Someone stepped in for him, someone fought for him, someone  _always_ did something for him. He thought Gina was different, he thought she believed in him and allowed him to make his own decisions. But even she controlled most of his actions, putting her soul in his body.

Sure, she had good intentions, but it was still  _wrong_.

The woman walked up to him, getting on her knees and lifting his chin up.

"Changkyun," She said softly, "You know that isn't true. Before I died, I told you I wanted you to fight for me. I told you to fight with my soul eloped with your body and to take care of my spirit as well as yourself. I  _trusted_ you with everything, my legacy, my son,  _everything_. I tried giving you so much, b-but that was my fault for feeding you so much."

The boy's face softened, "G-Gina..."

"I'm so sorry I played with you like that. You were so miserable a-and I just....I just wanted you to be happy, you w-were so happy," Gina started to cry, but she held her tears, looking back at the boy, "Changkyun, I didn't do  _everything_. It may seem that way, but I didn't. I gave you all of my love and strength and  _guided_ you through it all. You lived your life, did many things I couldn't even predict—you did so much."

She pulled him in for another hug, "I was just so scared. W-Wonho gets all his worried traits from me. It's my fault because I was trying so hard to protect you.....you were so innocent and precious, you didn't deserve the life you had....you were my baby, like a son. I-I guess I didn't think about how much it would affect you."

Changkyun shut his eyes as he hugged her back.

Gina was surprised at first, but she just cried lightly as she held the little phantom boy tighter.

"I get it," He said, "You had reasons and everything I understand that now. B-but, it was still wrong. Wonho loved you, he needed you so much, you knew him finding out that  _I_ killed you would kill him. He doesn't know what to do without you Gina, he won't even listen to me. He-"

_"I thought I loved him."_

The boy looked down, "He d-doesn't even love me."

"Changkyun, he  _does_ love you! Wonho loves you so much baby, don't you ever doubt that. You two are so strong together—that's part of the reason I kinda got you two together,  _because_ you're so strong and you both depend on each other. He might've been upset, sure, but you cannot allow that to slip and be sad about it."

Gina let him go, gripping his shoulders once more.

"You  _need_ to be strong from him," she said, Changkyun's eyes widened, "You know you care about him, but  _he_ needs to know as well. Don't run away, don't look back, if you believe in you two then he'll believe. I didn't set you two up for no fucking reason. I did it because I saw the potential, I knew you two were meant for each other the moment I met you. I knew you were right for my son. And now you need to show him how much he needs you and how much you need him. Be his  _strength_ Changkyun."

Then she smiled warmly, "Be the Bonnie to his Clyde."

The boy stared at her in awe.

She was right, he needed to be there for him. He needed to be the arm that would pull him back up. When Wonho was down, Changkyun needed to be that relief to bring him back to his senses. He needed to be the other half that got him through shit. He needs to be the brain, tender love, and care.

He needed to be the  _Bonnie to his Clyde_.

Changkun nodded, standing, "I.....I'm gonna tell him. I'm gonna tell him everything a-and be there for him! I'm gonna show him how much I love him—I promise. For you Gina-"

"No," Gina stopped him, then smiled again, "Do it for  _you_."

"F-for me?" Chankyun's eyes sparkled, then he nodded, "Yeah, I'm doing it for myself."

Gina nodded, stepping back as if she was summoning something. Changkyun was gonna ask what, until her eyes turned pearly white and she walked towards him.

"My work here is done," She said as she closed her eyes, "My job as your guardian angel is finished. I will release my soul from inside you and I'm not going to be there to guide you...but-"

She kissed his forehead lightly, "I will  _always_ be there for you, loving you and loving you for  _being_ you."

Changkyun's eyes widened as a flash of white light hit him. He couldn't see anything seeing as the void was now white, but he shut his eyes in response. He couldn't even see Gina, but he could hear her last and final words to him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Take care of them, Changkyun."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**-**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jennie's head hung as she gripped Changkyun's hand tighter, holding it above her head as the room filled up with her cries.   
  
Suddenly, there was a small beep from the monitor, the heartbeat monitor.   
  
Jennie slowly lifted her head up as she looked up and saw--as she heard it beeping over and over. She wasn't sure if she was going crazy, but she looked at the monitor to make sure that she wasn't going crazy.   
  
Soon as she did, she saw the lines bump up a little instead of just staying flat.   
  
"No fucking way." She let out.   
  
Then she felt something move in her hand, turning around to see that it was the same hand that she was holding Changkyun's hand in.   
  
Her eyes were wide open as she saw it move.   
  
She looked over and saw the boy's head shake slightly, lightly fluttering his eyes open.   
  
He looked up at her, "J-Jennie? I-Is that you?"   
  
Jennie's heart was beating rapidly as she looked down at him, her heartbeat increasing, eyes filling with tears as she saw him looking at her. His eyes were open, he was breathing, holding her hand gently.  
  
"I-I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" She exclaimed as she let his hand go, hugging the boy tightly.   
  
Changkyun was  _alive._  
  
"Y-YOU'RE ALIVE!" Jennie exclaimed, hugging the boy tightly.

Changkyun literally felt so weak it wasn't even funny, but this time it was a good thing. After Gina brought him back, releasing her lock on his soul with her own, especially without his chemical injections, he felt a bit  _smaller_  than usual. He felt so  _healthy_ now without someone controlling him or even playing with him like a puppet.

 _Now_ , he was  _finally free_.

"A-are you okay?" Jennie said as she pulled away, "A-Are you  _you_?"

The boy nodded slowly, looking at her with a small smile, "Y-Yeah, I'm me.....I've...I've always been me."

Jennie hugged him again, this time Changkyun's eyes widened as she did so. Then he heard her crying, he was going to say something, but it was best to hear what she had to say more than anything.

"I-I'm so sorry Kyunie...." She said, "For  _everything_. For n-not believing in you and all! I-I should've known that she was lying to me. Shit, all she does is fucking lie to people without no restraint. She was doing that to all of us a-and even to Wonho, literally, she was filling us up with despair and I should've stopped her. Ky-kyunie I know you didn't mean to kill Rose, I'm so sorry for blaming you and putting you through that mess-"

"Jen! Jen! Please," Changkyun stopped her, giggling lightly, "I-it's okay! I'm alive now, that's all that matters."

The female looked over at him, mouthing  _sorry_ to him and he just nodded.

"Rose," He started to say, "I didn't kill her."

Jennie's eyes widened, "Y-You didn't?"

The boy shook his head, feeling the rest of his memories get restored in his head,  _all thanks to Gina_.

"No, I didn't. If I remember correctly, she wanted to frame her own death because she was trying to escape from my parents." Changkyun explained. He saw Jennie's astonished expression and took that as a go to keep on explaining the more he remembered, "She knew of my abilities and she knew my mother was after her, so she framed her own death. Me and her acted it out, I chased her in killer mode, I  _killed her_ , and she was sent away in a package to another island."

"No way," Jennie let out, looking down for a second. Then she looked up at him, "Are you serious?"

The boy nodded, then he held Jennie by her ears, bringing his forehead close to his. As he did that, Jennie started to  _feel_ something. She closed her eyes for a quick second, then opened them and it brought to a strange room.

The room had a TV a big ass black couch, and some other things. It almost looked like a lounge room, but why would Changkyun bring Jennie here-

_"You wanna make it look like you died?" She heard someone say, then looked over and saw a little boy with ashy brown hair talking to a familiar looking redhead._

_The redhead nodded, her back was facing Jennie so Jennie couldn't see her, "Yeah! If we do this, I'll be able to get out of Korea unnoticed and unharmed for sure."_

_The little boy looked unsure, "R-Rose, I don't know if this is a good idea. I-I mean, I know you wanna escape because things aren't working out at home b-but-"_

_"No, it's not just that," Rose said, sounding a bit angered as she started to explain, "My friends, they don't really care about what I wanna do anymore. Jennie doesn't stick up for me anymore and she's on Kihyun's side, and Kihyun, of course, has my life set up for me. It's not fucking fair at all. I should be able to live my own life too, you know?"_

_Jennie's eyes widened, then her expression changed, becoming a little soft._

_So, Rose didn't kill herself because she was trapped, nor did she die because of Changkyun. She ran away to escape people telling her how she should live and for her own self. She ran away because she wanted to live her own life, break every chain that stopped her from succeeding. And Jennie never thought about it till now, but she_ _**was**  _ _one of those chains._

_It kinda hurt that she thought about this, but Rose was strong enough to take this route._

_The little boy, Changkyun, gulped, "Are you sure you wanna do this?"_

_Rose nodded happily, "Can't exactly run away myself. I honestly wouldn't do this if I could, this is the only way."_

_"I understand," Changkyun looked down sadly, "I-Im just really going to miss you Rosie."_

_Rose awed, then hugged him tightly._

_"Just promise me this," She started to say, "If you're ever to meet Jennie or Kihyun, don't tell them about this. Don't tell_ _**anyone**  _ _that I'm still out there and that I'm alive. I don't want anyone to find me or know about my whereabouts."_

_Changkyun stilted for a second then nodded, "O-okay! I promise, though I highly doubt I'll get out of here to do any of that or meet any of those people."_

_"You never know," Rose winked, "One of these days someone will kidnap you and take you out of your misery."_

_"Yeah right, only one can dream." 14-year old Changkyun replied, giggling lightly with the female._

_Then she told them how she wanted him to_ _kill_ _her and they nodded off._

_Jennie saw it._

_Rose had called out Kang and Medina, of course, the two of them got angered and Kang ordered his men to capture her. She ran off, a smirk on her face and everything knowing damn well she could escape from them. Medina told Kang that those men weren't going to do anything, so she insisted using Changkyun instead._

_But before she could even call him, Changkyun sprinted past them both, chasing right after the girl._

_Rose was running from the lounge room, panicking with all her might. Changkyun was following right behind her, throwing the knife directly at her ankles. It was the same vision Medina showed her, however, the knife didn't hit her ankles._

_No, Changkyun_ _**missed** _ _._

"Wh-what?"  _Jennie said to herself as she watched._

_She saw the whole thing play out. It honestly looked so real, Rose was screaming perfectly and Changkyun was chasing her, no emotion in his eyes at all. He was doing what Rose told him to do. He honestly had to make it look real to save her life, so he missed a few shots that looked like it really hit her, and she screamed._

_She fell as it hit her, turning around and looking in fear at the small child that approached her slowly._

_He raised his knives then saw Rose smiling at him. He smiled and winked right back at her, putting his knives right in her stomach. Only, they didn't go in her stomach entirely, Jennie saw that she was wearing a vest that started oozing out fake blood._

_Her eyes went wide,_ "N-no way...."

_They really made it work, Rose faked her death._

_Kang's men grabbed her, throwing her on their shoulder. Changkyun just stood up, looking over at them as they just tossed her in some crate, locking it. The boy sighed, then he felt someone grab his shoulder and looked up to see his mother, smiling at him._

_"You don't need her baby," She said lightly, "C'mon, let's go to the hospital and get you your checkup."_

_The boy nodded slowly, walking over to the elevator with his mother. He knew he wasn't going to a normal hospital to get a checkup, his mother was going to erase his memories of Rose completely, starting from scratch._

_Like she_ _**always**  _ _did._

Jennie returned to reality as Changkyun pulled away, her eyes still wide as Changkyun looked down at her.

"Wow," She let out lowly, kinda looking defeat, "I-I didn't know she felt so tied down by me. I-I just wanted to make everything better for her—f-for us....I thought it was always gonna be just us in the end but...guess she thought otherwise."

"It's not your fault Jen," Changkyun said softly, hugging her, "Rose was just going through a phase of believing everyone was against her. Sometimes you can't help but feel caged when everyone tells you what to do and it drives you to go solo. Honestly, being caged is even worse than being killed."

Jennie tsked, "Yeah, this is gonna sound pretty fucked up, but I think it was a bit better hearing she was dead than hearing that I was holding her down from living."

Jennie laughed softly and so did Changkyun. Jennie started crying a little bit, but Changkyun held her close as she cried. The tighter he held her the more she cried, holding him as he held on to her. She kept saying that he was sorry to him and didn't mean to blame him, of course, Changkyun said it was fine and then told her it wasn't her fault.

Changkyun wasn't sure what it was that Gina had done to him or what she gave him, but honestly, he wanted to thank her. Even though her soul was gone  _for good_ , he still felt like he had her wisdom, her way of seeing the good things in bad situations, finding other solutions to solve shit rather than resulting to anger and violence.

He had grown up from all the baby and innocent thoughts, it was time for him to grow up anyway. Time to  _seriously_ make a real difference and get everything situated. He had already done that with Jennie, so maybe he could do that with-

"Jennie!" Changkyun said as he pulled away, "Where's Wonho? I need to talk to him."

"Oh!" She said, then realized what he had said and looked at him a with a bit of worry, "Ch-Changkyun, you just missed him. He's leaving for Hawaii to take a break from all that stuff that happened with you....y'know he still thinks that you're dead."

The boy's eyes widened.

 _Leaving?_ No! He couldn't be leaving, Changkyun still needed to talk to him and tell him everything. About Gina, about his mother,  _everything_. If anything, Wonho deserved to know everything the boy was going through. He had to talk to him, he had to see him again, he had to talk to him and show him the truth.

But was Wonho going to listen?

_"You need to be strong from him. You know you care about him, but he needs to know as well. Don't run away, don't look back, if you believe in you two then he'll believe."_

Didn't matter, he needed to do it anyway.

Changkyun felt some part of his vision show him two guys at the little sign in desk. He recognized the tall guy with white hair to be Hyungwon, and the buff guy with the black hair right next to him...

It was  _Wonho_.

The boy tried getting up, but his legs were weak as he fell a little bit. Jennie caught his fall, picking him up and placing him back on the bed.

Then she looked over at him, "Kyunie, what are you-"

"We need to get to Wonho!" Changkyun exclaimed, "H-he's still here, I can feel it."

"Okay!" Jennie nodded, standing up. Then she looked down and saw the boy struggle to get up, "Are you gonna be able to get there?"

"Y-yeah-" Changkyun tried to say, but soon as he stood, he fell on the floor harshly. Jennie ran to aid him, but he held his hand out to stop her.

The boy looked at his legs and saw that they were all stitched up and he cursed himself. He couldn't walk because his legs muscles were hella weak at the moment, so he needed  _something_. There was no wheelchair around, his only option was Jennie.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Jennie! You have to carry me and run me over to him!"

The girl's eyes widened, "A-are you serious? Changkyun you may be fragile and weak but that doesn't mean I can pick you up at ease-"

"Jennie!" The boy exclaimed angrily and she looked down at him surprisingly. He squinted his eyes, "Pick me  _the fuck_ up."

Jennie gave him a look, then, she didn't waste any time picking the boy up. She was kinda surprised by how light he was, but she shook it off, running out of the room immediately. Changkyun kinda directed her, but it didn't do her much good. Still, they were making their way through the hospital with hope that they'd find Wonho.

They passed by a few people, some were looking at the two of them with widened eyes. The people who knew who the two of them were kinda looked surprised, especially with Changkyun in Jennie's arms,  _alive_.

Minhyuk and Jooheon walked out of the cafeteria, arguing about donuts until they spotted Jennie running with something in her arms. And both boys almost lost their  _shits_ when they saw that the  _something_ in her arms was Changkyun himself, alive and awoke with all his might. Changkyun saw the two of them and waved happily, Jennie looked over and waved as well. The boys were shocked and ran right behind them.

Kihyun was talking to Yoongi outside of Shownu's hospital room, the two of them hugging and finally talking shit out after a while, with Yoongi telling Kihyun everything and vise versa.

"I'm really sorry for lying to you Yoongi," Kihyun said softly, "Honestly, you were really great and I hope you can find someone who can be a lot better than me."

"Don't worry Ki, I just hope I can talk things out with Shownu." He said, then snorted, "I've been a huge dick to him for years now and he's been nothing but nice to me. I don't deserve his kindness."

Kihyun punched him lightly and the boy winced, looking up at him, "Don't say that. Of course Shownu will hear you out if you tell him your point of view as well, don't doubt it."

Yoongi chuckled lightly, "Yeah. I-I'm really gonna miss you telling me right from wrong Ki."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Even if we're not dating anymore, I'm  _still_ gonna correct your ass." Kihyun nagged and Yoongi chuckled lightly. Then the minty haired male looked from over Kihyun's shoulder and his eyes  _widened_.

"Okay, I don't know if I'm fucking crazy but I think I see Changkyun in Jennie's arms running this way," Yoongi said. Kihyun raised an eyebrow, then turned around and his eyes widened as well as he saw it.

Jennie was holding Changkyun bridal style as they ran forward. Changkyun,  _alive_. He saw the couple and waved to them as they ran right past them, ignoring the look of astonishment on their faces. Then they saw Minhyuk and Jooheon running right behind them and followed them, running after Jennie and Changkyun too.

Xervia was talking to Woosung about something, feeling a little down, but Woosung patted her on the shoulder and told her not to worry about it. Then they looked up and saw Jennie running with Changkun,  _active and alive_ , in her arms. Xervia's mouth dropped and Woosung just  _froze_ ,  _mainly because how the fuck is he still alive-_

Right behind them though, they saw Yoongi, Kihyun, Minhyuk, and Jooheon following them, so Xervia waved to Woosung and followed the gang.

They were running  _all around the hospital_ , attracting all kinds of people who were surprised with Changkyun being alive and well. Jennie was kinda running out of breath, as well as strength, and almost gave up. Changkyun kept pushing her though, telling her to keep going and not to stop. His encouraging words were nice, but still, it was not helping her situation.

They looked around and ran all around the hospital, but Wonho was  _nowhere to be found_.

Jennie sighed, "Ch-Changkyun.....I-I......I-I'm s-sorry.....I don't think he's here."

She couldn't see his face because she was too busy trying to catch her breath, "M-maybe w-we should just c-call him. Th-that might be a b-better way t-to go about it then-"

"Why would we call him if he's right there," Changkyun replied and Jennie's head popped up, her eyes wide.

He  _was_ here, talking to Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Hyungwon about something and getting their comforting goodbye messages. Jennie assumed Baekhyun told him about disabling Changkyun's machine and putting him up for good, which is probably why Wonho looked so glum, but also kinda accepting of it. He was really willing to accept the fact that Changkyun was never coming back.

Then Hyungwon turned around and his mouth  _dropped_.

He saw Changkyun, smiling at him a little and giving him a small wave. Hyungwon wasn't sure if he should  _scream_ , or  _cry_ , or  _both_. But he was just so astonished by it all, it was hard to give a proper reaction. He just looked up at Wonho, tapping the man's shoulder and pointed to what he was looking at.

And Wonho turned slowly, his eyes  _wide_.

Changkyun saw his face, his  _weak expression_.

Wonho had bags under his eyes and his face was pale. It almost looked as if he was crying for  _days_ , suffering for months and years. But the man just looked at him with pure astonishment, mouth wide open. He wanted to say something, but he felt his own words just  _cut_  off and he was on mute. He couldn't even say anything, like everything froze and it was just  _him and Changkyun_.

Everyone stood there and watched the two of them look at each other, literally gazing into each other's eyes wanting to say so much but they just couldn't at the moment. Yoongi even said  _say something dammit_ but Kihyun nudged him in the arm and Minhyuk shushed him harshly, telling him not to ruin the moment.

Changkyun reached out, but he felt himself fall a little. Jennie lifted him back up, slowly walking him over to Wonho. Hyungwon looked at Wonho, seeing that he was still frozen and pushed the man forward. Wonho looked at him and saw Hyungwon and Chanyeol both urging him to go forward. He swallowed hard and nodded, turning back around and walking slowly towards Jennie and Changkyun.

They had finally met up after walking slowly towards each other, Changkyun still looking up at Wonho with  _big doey eyes_. Wonho just placed his hand on his thigh, giving him a look with so much meaning behind it.

"H-here..." Jennie said lightly, handing Changkyun over to Wonho slowly and carefully.

Changkyun held on to him tightly, his eyes never leaving Wonho's. Wonho looked at him too, it's as if they didn't need to exchange any words, they already knew what they were going to say to each other. That or, they weren't sure what to say to each other. Wonho felt an eerie feeling because last time he held Changkyun like this, he was  _dead_.

Now here he was, alive, looking at him with those big eyes of his.

And Changkyun never thought Wonho would ever wanna see him again, but he was holding him right now, tightly and looking at him with so much love, hurt,  _everything_  in his body that he couldn't even get out. Changkyun wanted to say  _I love you, I'm sorry, I miss you,_ so much shit he wanted to say but he physically  _couldn't_.

The smaller boy started crying, laughing slightly as he hugged Wonho tightly. Wonho was lost for words, but he started laughing too a little, crying as he held Changkyun tightly, swinging him around. The two of them were just laughing and crying wholeheartedly, they didn't even care that the random people in the hospital were staring at the weirdly, they didn't care that their friends were just crying while watching.

They didn't  _care_. They were together and that's all they wanted.

Wonho stopped spinning him around a bit, then he held him high. Changkyun looked down at him with so many tears hitting Wonho's face he lost count. But they just mixed in with Wonho's happy tears and he started to bring him down a bit. They were so happy to see each other, just laughing softly and forgetting anyone else existed.

Then Changkyun cupped Wonho's face, giggling lightly, "I love you."

He brought his lips closer to Wonho's, melting in the sweet passionate kiss the two of them  _longed_ for. It was so rough, but it meant everything and made their hearts flutter endlessly. The kiss only made Changkyun cry a lot more as Wonho's tears started to fade a bit. But he was still  _happy_ , happy that his one will to live was alive and well.

The two of them pulled away slowly, Changkyun still crying and Wonho smiled warmly, looking right back at him.

"I love you too." 

**-**


	39. Chapter 39

Changkyun and Wonho had been kissing for  _hours_.

Wonho carried him to the hospital room,  _trying_ to ignore Changkyun's constant giggles the whole time but it was so damn hard. Next thing you knew, he sat him on the bed, Changkyun invited him to come on the bed, then Wonho sat down, Changkyun crawled over in his lap, cupped his face, said  _'I love you'_ and gave him a small peck on the lips. Soon as he pulled away, Wonho pulled him closer, holding his thighs gently as he softly said  _'I love you too'_.

And now we're here.

"Okay, you two can stop eating each other's face," Yoongi grimaced as he stood at the door. The two of them pulled away, looking at the angry boy before them and blushed lightly.

Kihyun lightly nudged his arm and shushed him, "Give them some space. We all kinda thought Changkyun was dead."

"Yeah, but Wonho was accepting it. Now here he is ramming his lips in Changkyun's face like he's about to lose him again."

"You're just mad because you're not getting much of that action anymore," Minhyuk shot from Jooheon's lap and Kihyun giggled lightly at the remark. Yoongi just rolled his eyes, "I'm  _not_ mad, in fact I'm happy that Kihyun's happy."

Jooheon snickered, "Yoongi's gone soft? Shit, Changkyun you should pass out more often if we're gonna get a sensitive Yoongi out of all this."

"Fuck you," Yoongi spat, causing everyone in the room to laugh.

It was just the usual gang, Xervia, Jennie, Hyungwon, Seungyeon, Kihyun, Minhyuk, Jooheon, and Yoongi,  _minus Shownu_ since he was still in a deep coma as of now. Regardless of whatever, it was nice to have the whole gang all together after the unfortunate events. Plexus has lost a lot, not just on this very day, but in general. Years after years of fighting is  _over_ and everyone can be at peace now.

Everything was okay now, for real this time.

"Wait a fucking second, how long have you guys been here?" Wonho asked as he stopped laughing suddenly.

"Oh! We've been here for a while," Minhyuk chirped.

Jooheon nodded, "You just didn't notice because as soon as you two exchanged I love yous, you came running down here and started making out."

Changkyun blushed lightly, "Oh."

"Yeah, I've been holding Seungyeon down this  _whole_ time," Jennie deadpanned as she stepped aside to reveal the small female who was  _fuming_.

Changkyun just giggled lightly seeing as he and Wonho were accompanied now, slumping down in the older man's lap and wrapping his big arms around him. Wonho looked down at him as Changkyun looked up, softly rubbing Wonho's arms as he giggled lightly. Wonho just smiled and kissed the top of his head, resting his chin on it afterward.

"You guys are adorable," Xervia awed, "I've been around you two for months now and I've never seen you guys  _this_ close. Not even the halfway married couple over there are as close as you two."

"For the record, we are close!" Minhyuk shot, turning around to kiss Jooheon's cheek.

Kihyun groaned, "Yeah, but you two do it  _all_ the time. It was cute until you guys ruined it with that one sugar daddy mission."

"Hey! I volunteered and  _no one_ declined!" Minhyuk exclaimed lightly as everyone else giggled in response.

"Well you guys are great together," Hyungwon let out, smiling to himself as both Wonho and Changkyun looked over at him, "My favorite couple even. You two were destined to be together, honestly, I don't know what the other would do without the other. You two truly are Bonnie and Clyde."

The couple smiled at Hyungwon as he spoke, giving him a glance that only Hyungwon himself could understand.

It was a way of saying:  _Sorry for all the bullshit for the past few months, but I love you two to death_.

"Holy shit," Yoongi let out, "Even Hyungwon is losing his shit. Changkyun you definitely have a strong effect on people."

"Please," Xervia replied softly, "We  _all_ have grown up from who we use to be. We've become better people now and learned from our mistakes. Honestly, I didn't even think we'd get this far as to win a war we've been fighting for  _years_ and have a boy on our side who's the son of two fucking devils who deserve to rot in hell. I'm proud of you all, I'm proud of us."

Everyone exchanged happy soft looks towards each other, nodding to Xervia's message.

It really has been a long road, a tough one, for everyone. All the vendettas they've held for years were now just solved misunderstandings, everyone was happy now. Enemies were either allies now, locked up, or dead, and everyone seemed to be at peace with their lives now. They didn't have to worry about any humanoid subjects either seeing as the system shut down, freeing everyone from the sickness. However, the curse still stayed within, but Xervia said she could think of something to release them from that stress.

Other than that though, everything was just handled.

"So..." Changkyun said lowly as everyone directed their attention towards him, "What now?"

Xervia raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean Kyunie?"

"I-I mean....I'm happy that everything is handled now,  _finally_ , b-but y'know the whole purpose of Plexus was to take down my parents' business and put a stop to the chaos they were causing. You've all been fighting them for  _years_ and it's finally over. They're both dead now and everything is fine," Changkyun let out, looking a little glum at that, "So....what now?"

Everyone stayed silent.

That was a good question actually.

What was the purpose of Plexus now?

Xervia, or well Hyuna, built Plexus specifically to stop all the bullshit that was occurring with Kang and because she wanted to one-up Kang. Kang was dead now, so was his wife who was the main culprit of the whole thing.

She created this big army full of tough people, her precious children, so she wouldn't fight the war alone and they've all fought for her no matter what. Some had left Plexus, some had even died to try to save Plexus, but Plexus itself was the hope South Korea had left. She made Plexus be the hope everyone could turn to and believe in terms of danger, of course, she'd keep fighting no matter what.

The woman smiled softly, "We're gonna keep fighting. For the people of South Korea, shit maybe even North Korea too! Or even Japan, maybe China? Shit, let's go to fucking Europe!"

Everyone was confused at her sudden enthusiasm but laughed it off anyway.

Xervia sighed, "What I mean is...we're never gonna stop fighting. The purpose of Plexus is to be the hope that people can turn to in times of danger. We're gonna expand one day and stop all the bad shit from happening. Just because Kang's dead doesn't mean  _shit_."

Changkyun's eyes sparkled as Xervia punched the air.

"We've got so many people around the world making a difference! Like Chanyeol's spy division in Japan, Woosung's got one too! We can do so much with our lives now and fight all these other random ass bad guys!" Xervia hyped, "We can do so much now....I believe there's a Plexus  _everywhere_. We just gotta dig a little deeper, get Plexus back up and running and  _boom_!"

She looked at Hyungwon as she said this last bit, "And I'm  _not_ gonna fall apart on you."

The boy's eyes widened, but he finally got the memo as he nodded in response, smiling widely.

Changkyun just looked over at Xervia and couldn't help but feel so warm by her spirit. She was willing to make a big difference, not just in their country, but all over the  _world_. She was truly a leader everyone could look up to and who everyone loved, like Gina, another female who wanted to change the world and show that there was hope.

These females, they were his role models.

Xervia yawned lightly as she stretched a bit, "Well I better get back to the hotel! You all should also leave these two lovebirds to talk amongst themselves. They honestly didn't get time alone since we were all standing here watching them kiss and make up."

Jennie snickered, "Yeah, you two honestly know how to show how much you love each other."

Changkyun's blush came back as he giggled, Wonho just got a bit flustered and looked away.

With that, everyone waved goodbye to the two, letting Hyungwon be the last one to walk out. Before he left though, he felt something hit the back of his head and snapped his head around to see what it was.

He saw Changkyun and Wonho waving towards him, both with bright smiles on their faces.

Hyungwon just smiled right back, waving back to them both as he closed the door.

Changkyun sighed in relief as he felt himself sink a little bit more, his head laying on Wonho's stomach, who just chuckled lightly in response.

"You sound aggravated," Wonho replied, still laughing.

"I'm not, just very very  _very_ tired," Changkyun breathed out, then turned around to face Wonho again, on his knees, holding his shoulders tightly. "I just came back to life but I didn't get much sleep because of it. Actually, if you ask me, the afterlife is pretty terrifying."

Wonho hummed, rubbing the boy's thighs passionately, "Well tell me about it, baby. What was it like? Did you see your parents?"

"Fuck no," Changkyun snapped causing Wonho to laugh a little louder than how he laughed previously. Changkyun just scrunched his nose, squeezing Wonho's cheeks a bit. Wonho just slowly stopped laughing as Changkyun continuously squished and squashed the man's cheeks, slowly giggling and finding amusement in this whole thing.

Wonho raised an eyebrow, "Having fun?"

Changkyun nodded, giggling lightly. Wonho just rolled his eyes playfully in response.

_"You need to show him how much he needs you and how much you need him."_

The smaller boy stopped playing with Wonho's face a little, kinda lowering himself a bit as he rested his hands on Wonho's chest.

Wonho just looked down at him in confusion, "What's on your mind?"

Changkyun kept his glance down, feeling really sad all of a sudden, "I  _really_ love you, you know."

"Pft, of course, I know that. I love you too-"

"N-no," Changkyun let out weakly, looking back up at Wonho, his eyes a bit glassy, "I  _really_ love you."

Wonho's expression changed quickly as his eyes widened. He cupped Changkyun's face as the boy started crying a little, kissing his forehead lightly and bringing him close. He knew exactly why Changkyun was reacting like this, it was because last time they were so  _close_ Wonho yelled at him for something he didn't even mean to do.

Even-

_"I thought I loved him."_

"Changkyun," Wonho let out, his tone soft, "I'm so so so  _so_ fucking sorry. For everything, you went through. Everything that happened back there with your mother, al that shit I said, I didn't mean it at all. I was just....so fucking  _mad_ , at a lot of other things, n-not at you-"

"Wonho, you don't have to lie," Changkyun said as he pulled away, "You were mad at me because I killed the woman you literally fought for. I took away your happiness a-and I didn't know about it until the memories of the event hit. I-I should've told you w-when I first found out. You always told me to trust you and I always got mad when you were hiding things from me. You had every right to be mad at me and hate me-"

"Stop it," Wonho exclaimed lightly, holding the boy's face up from his cheeks. He gave him this sincere glare that had so much meaning, but it looked as if he was going to cry.

Changkyun just looked at him with big confused eyes that were glassy and looked like they were ready to shed a few tears. He just closed his eyes slowly as he let the excess tears fall. Wonho caressed his cheeks lightly, slowly bringing his lips to meet Changkyun's in a soft kiss. It was so soft and light, Changkyun felt his troubles dimming down as Wonho kissed his lips hard, but gentle.

One of those calming kisses that would keep him down to earth.

"I don't hate you," Wonho said as he slowly pulled away, "Baby, I-I could  _never_ hate you. I was so fucking confused,  _hurt_ , pissed off, stressed at that and also mad that you didn't tell me sooner. W-we could've talked it out if you helped me understand. I-I know I come off as scary sometimes but against you Changkyun, the fucking truth is, I'm so fucking weak."

He brought the boy closer to him, holding him tightly, squeezing him basically.

"I-I'm so  _weak_ with you," Wonho choked out, "I'd literally do anything and  _everything_ for you just to see you smile. Seeing you so happy and giggling fills me up with so much joy, it's honestly the best feeling in the world. I love you so fucking much, you saved me from the biggest stage of depression I've ever been through."

"W-Wonho-"

"I thought I was  _never_ going to love again, I thought that I was going to be miserable chasing some dream that didn't even exist. You changed my life, you made everything so much better. I saw a whole world of possibilities, adventures, changes, I wanted to share every single new moment with  _you_ for the rest of my life. I wanna be around you for the rest of my life, no matter what happens. You make me so happy, literally watching you die in my arms killed me so much Kyunie, b-baby I-I just...." Wonho's grip got a bit looser as he sunk his head in the crease of Changkyun's neck, crying silently.

Changkyun felt himself cry a little bit too, unsure what to say.

_"You need to be strong from him, don't run away, don't look back, if you believe in you two then he'll believe."_

The boy just smiled to himself as he cried, wrapping his arms around Wonho and patting his back as he sobbed silently. His sobs were stopped for a second soon as he felt Changkyun's touch. He just wrapped his arms around the small boy, keeping their contact, their  _warmth_.

 _Their love_.

 _"Be the Bonnie to his Clyde_."

"Wonnie," Changkyun said low, his voice pitch a bit high. Wonho hummed in response, "I-I wanna show you something. It's going to explain everything, I promise."

Wonho pulled away a bit, looking down at the boy in confusion, "What do you mean?"

 _Make him understand_.

"My mother, she fed you false memories of what really happened that night," Changkyun replied, this small glare on his face, "But I can show you what really happened and how it all really went down. I-if you wanna see."

Wonho looked hesitant at first, of course, Changkyun expected that. He also expected Wonho saying he needed a few days to get this whole thing sorted out since he was still running off to Hawaii for a few months.

But he  _didn't expect-_

"Okay," Wonho replied, giving the boy a determined glare as he held his hands, "I-I'm ready to see."

Changkyun was shocked, but he nodded, placing his hands behind Wonho's ears.  _Cute ears_ , Changkyun couldn't help but giggle to himself a little as he lowered Wonho down a bit, their foreheads meeting. Wonho closed his eyes lightly, feeling himself get shaken up a little bit.

Soon as he opened them back, he was horrified at the sight.

_The fire, the burning building. Literally, everything just breaking down, it was his old home back when he was still in a mafia before it was ambushed by the Lims. He was back in the memory, the night that changed his life forever._

_He just slowly walked around as he saw everyone, the workers, the maids, the soldiers, all running towards the exit doors. Some died while trying, getting shot by one of the humanoid soldiers that were accompanied by Kang. Wonho squinted his eyes though because they all looked extremely young._

_Like the oldest looked as if he was 11, maybe 13? It was weird._

_"M-mama don't worry! I'm gonna get you out of here, just hang on a little longer!"_

_Wonho froze at the voice, looking over to see a younger version of himself._

_He saw his mother trying her best to get up, but she just struggled, feeling herself get weak. It made Wonho's insides churn, he didn't wanna see this, not again._

_"Hoseok, baby, you need to go now!" She exclaimed._ _  
_ _  
_ _Young Wonho froze, "N-no! I'm not gonna leave you here to die mama! I-I'm gonna help you get out, I swear-"_ _  
_ _  
_ _"Hoseok-"_ _  
_ _  
_ _"We're gonna leave these place and never return! That's why dad left, so he could go find so place to live right? I know he would never leave us here!"_

_Wonho looked over at the whole thing in defeat, it reminded him of when he was losing Changkyun._ _  
_ _  
_ _"Hoseok, baby-"_ _  
_ _  
_ _"We just gotta get you up and leave! Yeah, I can't risk leaving you here mama, I promised I would protect you-"_ _  
_ _  
_ _"HOSEOK!"_ _  
_ _  
_ _Young Wonho's eyes were filled with tears had he fell down. Gina hugged him tightly, and he couldn't stop crying as he hugged her right back, the tears continuously falling down from his face. Gina smiled warmly as she pulled away, wiping away Wonho's tears._ _  
_ _  
_ _"You were always a crybaby." She said in a soft tone._ _  
_ _  
_ _Wonho shook his head. "I-I can't leave you here mama, I can't. Not when I'm supposed to protect you and keep you safe as I promised." He sobbed._ _  
_ _  
_ _Gina caressed his cheeks. "You've done your duty. If you wanna protect me, then leave now and never look back, baby. Go find a way to live and save yourself, that's all I want."_ _  
_ _  
_ _"M-mama-"_ _  
_ _  
_ _"Go, baby. Go live your life on your own and hold our legacy. That's an order and not a choice."_

_Wonho saw the sincere look on his mother's face, then nodded as he rose up. His hands were shaking, and he looked frightened to turn around. But his mother wanted him to go and live his life, save their legacy, that's all he could do for her at this point._ _  
_ _  
_ _However, he hated himself for being so weak, not even able to protect his own mother like he said he would. Basically lying to her, promising that he could be her hero. As he walked slowly away from here, she smiled as he walked with pride._ _  
_ _  
_ _"I love you." She said weakly, and the boy stopped in his tracks. Wonho saw the resentment in his face, how weak he felt and looked. He couldn't stop the tears from falling, it only made him wanna turn around and hug his mother tightly. But she told him to go, it was what she wanted, and Wonho had no choice but to do what she wanted him to do, one last time._ _  
_ _  
_ _And he ran off, not even looking back._

_It hurt looking at it a second time than it did the first time, seeing his mother just lie there, accepting death._

_Then he turned around and saw the same piece of the memory Medina showed him. A small kid coming by, holding Gina's head up by her hair selflessly as they raised their katana high._

_It was Changkyun._

_However, unlike the memory Medina had shown him, it showed the small boy crying. Wonho squinted his eyes to see if he was seeing this right, but when he got a closer look he saw it, Changkyun was damn near crying, the blade shaking in his hand as he held it high. Wonho saw the look on his mother's face, she was smiling softly as she saw the boy cry._

_He didn't wanna kill her._

_"G-G-Gina...I d-don't want to-"_

_The boy shook up a little bit as if he was shocked by something. Someone was behind him, calling out his name and pressing the trigger button that triggered the collar on his neck. It zapped him and he winced in pain, but he fought it off to the best of his ability._

_Seeing him fight off that force, it made Wonho realize something._

_"Kyunie," Gina replied softly. Changkyun looked down at her, sobbing._

_"I-I didn't want the first time meeting your son to b-be like this. I-I didn't....I d-don't wanna kill you-"_

_"Changkyun, listen to me," Gina replied, her voice strict. "I want you to fight for me. Fight with my soul eloped in your body, take care of my spirit. I want you to find Hoseok one day, take care of him for me."_

_Wonho's eyes widened at her words._

_"I trust you," She said, a warm smile growing on her face._

_The boy was going to say something else, but-_

_"Submit." Someone replied harshly from behind. As they said that, Changkyun's vision blacked out, bringing back his emotionless persona. Wonho saw the look on his face, the seriousness, the blankness, but also the tears that started to flow down his cheek._

_He was really trying to fight the urge, but the person behind him refused to let him fight it._

_The person beside him, was none other than Medina._

_She looked down at Gina as Gina looked up at her, the two shared a longing glance. It was so much meaning behind it, almost as if they were speaking from their minds and Gina tried to get something out to Medina. Medina just glared at her, emotionlessly._

_The woman turned her head away, "You shouldn't have corrupted my son with your lies. Trying to take away what I've gained, what I deserve. That's all you know how to do and that's why I'm so fucked up now."_

_"Medina-"_

_"You ruined my life Gina...," Medina said, her voice cracked a little. "I-I was so in love with you and the idea of us being superior in the end. I thought you'd follow me till the ends of the earth, but you didn't. And I was stupid to kill my mother for the sake of what we had."_

_She turned back to her, cold glare, "But that's dead now. Now it's time for you to die along with it."_

_Gina bit her lip, then she looked down and sighed, looking back up and smiling softly, "I'm sorry."_

_Medina's eyebrow twitched, "You should be."_

_She nodded at Changkyun which gave the boy the memo to raise his blade and Gina's head even higher._

_"Wait!" Gina exclaimed softly, "Please don't kill him over this."_

_"What?" Medina let out coldly._

_Gina looked up at her, her eyes directly on her, "Don't kill Changkyun. I know you'll just kill him and have another son like none of this ever happened, that's all you do. You kill people and laugh about it, or you kill because you feel like it's right, because it's fun. B-but don't kill him, he didn't do anything."_

_Medina tsked, "What makes you think I'll kill my own son? I'll torture him, for sure, but I wouldn't put death upon him. He's precious to me in his own way," She looked over at the boy's emotionless expression, "He has my blood in me. He's always gonna look up to me and respect me, even if I am a bad person. I would never kill him, I'd rather kill myself. It's a bond a mother shares with her child. Do you think I killed Seungyeon? I didn't, she's just gone."_

_Gina's eyes widened, "Y-you love him, don't you?"_

_"In a way, my love for him is twisted but," She snickered to herself, "I guess he was the good part of this whole thing. His spirit, it's so pure, he's too precious for this world, for me. That's why I keep him locked up. It's my strange way of protecting him because he's not like me. He may have my blood but....he's not me."_

_Wonho, as well as Gina's expression, softened as she said those words, seeing the slight softness in Medina's words and motions. Wonho especially, he never expected to hear those words from someone who puts her children through such hell._

_All that hell they went through was her way of making them stronger, of making them ready to approach the real world._

_"Medina," Gina replied as Medina hummed in response, "Erase his memories of me. For your sake and his. H-he'll be safer that way."_

_The woman gave her a hesitating glance, it's as if she didn't wanna go through with it. But the look Gina was giving her, she was really doing this for her benefit so she could start over with the boy. Teach him how to love her the real way._

_She sighed, giving her a small smile, "I was going to do that anyway stupid."_

_Gina giggled lightly, smiling right back at her, that was the last look she gave her before Changkyun sliced her head completely. Her head fell as her neck bleed, Medina looked down at it feeling something in her twist and kill her completely. It was like erasing a whole nother piece of her._

_She walked over to the body, taking the necklace that was wrapped around her neck. The ruby necklace that Wonho remembered his mother wearing all the time, she held it careful, caressing the ruby softly._

_"You still wore the necklace I gave you idiot," She chuckled as she put the necklace in her pocket. Then she walked up to Changkyun, rubbing his shoulder lightly, "C'mon baby, let's go home."_

_They walked off, letting the fire rise slowly. Wonho just stood there, lost for words, unsure how to feel or respond. The whole thing, his mother was just accepting death, she could've avoided it but she let it happen._

_"There was no other way," Wonho heard someone say. He turned around and almost pissed himself when he saw a weird holographic version of his mother._

_Then he realized, it was his mother._

_"M-mom," Wonho replied, his voice shaky._

_She smiled at him, feeling herself start to cry as she held her heart, "B-baby I-I'm s-so sorry."_

_"M-mom," Wonho cried out, slowly running up to her to hug her. Gina's glow faded as she looked more realistic now, running right up to him to hug him tightly._

_Wonho caressed her softly, feeling himself get so weak as his mother hugged him tightly. He wasn't sure if it was real, it probably wasn't, but he didn't care. It felt so nice to hug his mother like this after so long, it had been so long. He missed her warmth, her smile, literally everything. She pushed back as she tiptoed to kiss his cheek lightly._

_"Look at you!" She exclaimed as she sniffed, "Y-you're so big now, you're as buff as your father said you would be."_

_Wonho laughed softly as his mother softly stroked his cheeks. He just held her hand closely as she did, telling him so much. But he had to go, he couldn't stay in the vortex forever. So she brought his forehead close to his as he closed his eyes lightly._

He opened his eyes, coming back to reality.

Changkyun looked up at him as he removed his hands from his ears, "Y-you okay?"

Wonho nodded slowly, "Kinda still pissed my mother didn't really explain to me that I had to go looking for you though."

Changkyun chuckled lightly, "She had no control over that. She knew you would've killed me the moment you spotted me."

"Okay, ouch," Wonho replied as Changkyun giggled in response.

"In a way though, it kinda paid off," Wonho said low, looked down at Changkyun with a growing smile on his face, "We're still together."

Changkyun smiles in return, "Yeah. I mean it's crazy though! Our mothers  _knew_ each other—no they fucking dated each other! Like  _my_ mom had a heart, that is  _beyond_ me."

Wonho chuckled light as Changkyun giggle too. Wonho tugged him closer as Changkyun stroked his arms, balling up in Wonho's warmth. It was so comforting being like this, it really was. It had been too long since they've been together like this, the comfort was actually really nice.

"Can you imagine what it would've been like if they were still together?" Wonho replied.

Changkyun hummed, "We'd be step-brothers-"

"Never fucking mind," Wonho grimaced and Changkyun giggled lightly. Then looked up at him, still smiling all cutely.

Wonho would've smiled back at him, but—

"I love you, big brother-"

"I'm uh, gonna need you to shut that bullshit up," Wonho shit and Changkyun laughed even louder.

He turned around so he was facing Wonho now, who cupped the boy's face lightly. Changkyun's expression softened as Wonho came closer to him, their lips locked perfectly. Changkyun hummed in the kiss as Wonho pulled him closer, pulling away and kissing him even more. He was pushed back against the pillows a little and Changkyun crawled up to him a bit, his lips still locked with his in sweet kisses. Changkyun just giggled lightly amongst them, feeling Wonho move his black bangs out his face.

This was so nice, he loved being with Wonho all comfortable like this. It didn't matter what the man did with him, long as he was  _there_ that's all Changkyun cared about. His presence and his warmth were all he really needed in his life because that's what really kept him going.

Not Gina, not his parents, but  _Wonho_.

Changkyun pulled away, looking at Wonho with big wide eyes.

Wonho giggled, "What's up?"

"Are you still going to Hawaii?" Changkyun asked softly, "F-for your vacation a-and yeah..."

Wonho bit his lip as he looked away, "I kinda  _did_ book my flight already  _and_  told some of my folks I was planning on going for a few months."

"Oh," Changkyun let out, kinda saddened at that.

It made sense though, Wonho and he both needed a break from each other for a few months to sort everything out. After everything that had happened, he understood if Wonho was gonna live there forever. Yeah, it killed him like  _hell_ , but he had to let Wonho go.

He loved him too much to hold on to him and make him suffer.

Wonho chuckled, "You really think I'm gonna go to Hawaii for a few months?"

Changkyun looked over at him confusingly, "Wh-what?"

Wonho sat up a bit, resting his head on the headboard, "Changkyun, I couldn't even last 18 whole  _hours_ hearing that you were never coming back. What the fuck makes you think I can survive two to three months without you?"

The boy's eyes sparkled, "Y-you....y-you..."

Wonho nodded, "Unless you don't wanna come with me, I understand that too. You need time after everything baby, I get it."

"N-no!" Changkyun exclaimed lightly, hugging Wonho tightly, "I wanna come with you! I-I wanna travel the whole  _world_ with you! Straight up Aladdin and Jasmine shit-"

"Shit Changkyun, we're just going to Hawaii, not all of the Earth," Wonho chuckled out, but then stopped, tapping his chin and seeing that that wasn't really a bad idea.

"I don't care! I wanna go everywhere with you," Changkyun replied in a determined tone, squeezing Wonho's cheeks.

Wonho laughed lightly, wrapping his arms around the boy, "Welp, let's get lost in paradise baby."

**-**

"I can't believe I  _just_ got you back  _just_ for you to fucking leave me again!" Seungyeon whined as she squeezed Changkyun tightly.

It had been at least a few days, Wonho wanted to wait until Changkyun was completely stable, waiting for Baekhyun's approval, so they could finally escape to the other side of the world. Those days were filled with meditation and quick recovery, of course, Changkyun had gotten better so fast it was crazy. He was still a little sick but that was because of the chemicals wearing off on him a bit took a lot to get used to.

"Okay so you're clear of any sexually transmitted disease, thank the lord," Baekhyun replied as Changkyun giggled. "However, mentally it says that you still have some PTSD within you, post-traumatic stress isn't something you can get rid of easily. So take it easy."

Changkyun nodded then looked over and saw Kihyun, Minhyuk, Jennie, Yuqi, Shuhua, and Eunwoo ran over to the small boy, hugging him tightly while crying. Xervia even hugged him in the small little group too, followed by Kihyun and Seungyeon,  _again_.

When they all stopped hugging him, Minhyuk stayed, still hugging him tightly.

"Min, you gotta let me go," Changkyun giggled.

The blonde boy shook his head, "I know, but just  _five_ more minutes!"

It had been five minutes and Minhyuk was  _still_ holding on.

"Minhyuk c'mon now," Jennie giggled, pulling the boy off. He grumbled but he finally sighed in defeat, looking back at Changkyun, "I want you to have the best time on this trip okay? Don't think of anything negative! No, just  _all_ positives! Have fun because you're going to Hawaii, a whole nother  _country_ -"

"America is the country they're going to Minhyuk. Hawaii isin America-"

"That's not the point Yuqi!" Minhyuk snapped sharply, holding his hand up to her face. Then he gripped the small boy's shoulders, "We've packed you and bought you so much shit for this trip, you better have the time of your life."

Changkyun nodded slowly and unsurely, "I-I'm scared. What did you pack-"

"Not important goodbye Changkyun!" Jennie exclaimed, pushing Changkyun forward.

He caught up with Woosung and Jennie sighed in relief, looking over at Minhyuk, "You almost spoiled the surprise Minhyuk. He does  _not_ need to know about the sexy pajamas we  _secretly_ stashed in his bag."

"You're right, you're right," Minhyuk whisper snapped to himself, then sighed.

Kihyun blinked over at the two, "You two did  _what_?"

"Bought him some sexy pajamas, and a silky robe too," Minhyuk said with pride, "I wanted to get white but Jennie suggested black and rosy red sooo...."

"It captures his cute  _but_ sexy essence," Jennie replied, saying it as if it was the smartest shit in the universe. Kihyun just shook his head at the two as they proceeded to talk about the topic.

Meanwhile, Changkyun and Woosung were having a nice little conversation.

"Heh," He chuckled, "I never thought us having a decent conversation would be me saying goodbye to you as you go off to another country with your boyfriend."

Changkyun giggled, "It's okay. I promise when I come back, we can have a proper conversation, grandpa."

Woosung widened his eyes a bit, then hugged the boy. Changkyun was surprised at first, but he hugged him right back. The two pulled away and Woosung nodded him off as he climbed up in the big green Jeep Wonho was driving.

Wonho was packing the back, both his stuff and Changkyun's while socializing with Hyungwon, Chanyeol, and Shownu.

And  _Baekhyun._

"Now listen," Baekhyun replied strictly, "I'm  _all_ about vacationing and hot sex but  _please_ be careful! It's been a few days since Changkyun has gotten hurt  _hurt_ and I understand that he's fully recovered but I'm scared for his mental health. Just make sure he's okay and that he takes his meds. N-no aggressive sex or sex at all until he's ready! No-"

"Baby," Chanyeol replied softly, "Relax, they're gonna be gone for 3 months. I'm pretty sure Changkyun will be okay by then."

Wonho's eyes widened, "Wow, you're actually really chill about this?"

Chanyeol turned his head to the boy, his eyes dark, "I'm fucking terrified as shit. If Changkyun gets hurt, even a little, I'm kicking your  _ass_."

Wonho chuckled nervously as the couple walked away, finally catching a breath that he had no idea he was holding.

Hyungwon patted his back, giving him a small smile, "You're going to be fine Wonho. Don't stress too much okay? You're going to be fine. Just relax and have fun, you two are  _finally_ gonna have time to yourselves with no one cockblocking you. Embrace it."

"I know, I'm just," Wonho said, looking over at the small boy who was laughing at something Seungyeon and Yoongi had said, "I'm so scared, I use to tell Changkyun everything was fine and nothing bad was going to happen. But when I told him that, his mother came out of fucking  _nowhere_  a-and he almost died. I'm just scared something is going to pop at us again and he'll get hurt."

Shownu walked on the other side of Wonho, the opposite side of where Hyungwon was standing, patting the man's shoulder, "Wonho, if pork chops were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs."

Hyungwon and Wonho raised eyebrows in complete and utter confusion.

Shownu chuckled lightly, "What I mean is, if you keep worrying about shit and try to make everything too perfect, it's going to flop beyond compare. You need to let shit flow, relax your whole body and mind and enjoy these months your going to have with the boy. You  _both_ need a break and time to relax your minds."

Wonho smiled as he nodded along, "I know. Thanks Shownu, you too Hyungwon."

The boys both nodded in return, walking Wonho over to his seat in his Jeep as well.

Changkyun saw him get in and held his hand tightly, the same hand that had the matching promise ring as his.

He smiled, "You ready?"

"Hell no, I'm fucking scared."

The boy raised an eyebrow, "Why are you scared? We're going to have each other and have so much fun, don't worry about a thing baby."

Wonho stilted a bit, biting his lip a little.

Hyungwon walked on Changkyun's side, giving him a small box. Changkyun took it and saw that there was a little note on it, looking up at Hyungwon in utter confusion.

Especially when he read it, "From your secret admirer?"

Hyungwon nodded, "I feel bold enough to tell you this now since you're alive and shit. Even though that asshead over there owns your entire heart, don't forget that other people out here love you just as much." His expression softened a bit as he smiled, "You're just amazing Kyun, don't forget that I'm gonna have your back no matter what."

Changkyun's eyes widened, "What are you trying to say?"

Hyungwon took the boy's hand, kissing it softly, ignoring the big ass blush that grew on Changkyun's face.

Then he looked up at his face and chuckled, "Your fucking face is red as shit."

Changkyun didn't even hear that part, everything just channeled out as he stared at Hyungwon with big ass sparkly eyes full of nothing but complete and utter shock and realization.

Hyungwon just placed his hand down slowly, clearing his throat, "I-uh-anyways, have a-a nice tr-trip a-and shit-"

"Don't you go nowhere asshole!" Changkyun exclaimed softly, grabbing Hyungwon's whole face. He brought his lips close to the boy's cheek, kissing it slowly, gently and softly, then pulled away, smiling brightly.

"I love you too Hyungwon," He said, then giggled at the red boy before him.

"Y-you c-can't do that!" Hyungwon stammered and Changkyun giggled even harder.

"You did it to me! It's only fair-"

"Fuck off Lim," Hyungwon replied, looking away in embarrassment as Changkyun continued laughing. Sooner or later, both he and Hyungwon were laughing softly to each other. Hyungwon sighed to himself, shaking his head, "You're a fucking mess sometimes."

"I know," Changkyun let out, then winked, "I think that's very sexy of me."

"Jesus," Hyungwon let out as Changkyun giggled in response.

Wonho finally started up the engine, feeling himself tense up a bit, but then cooled down when he saw Changkyun turning around to wave at the people behind them. They all waved back, some were crying,  _Minhyuk, Baekhyun, Seungyeon, and Xervia_ , as they Wonho and Changkyun turned back to face them both, smiling in return and driving right off.

**-**

The plane ride to another country was kinda weird, well to Changkyun since he had never been on a plane before. Wonho's folks from Hawaii were damn near rich so they had got him and the boy a private jet to land safely in Hawaii. These folks were on Gina's side of the family consisting of Wonho's grandparents, uncle, aunt, his cousin, his cousin's wife, and their daughter.

He wanted to visit them and give them the good news about him being in Hawaii safe and sound, but he was still anxious about how they'd react when they see him with Changkyun.

It's not like they knew much of the Lims, but they new of Medina who was previously with Gina, who they  _all_ knew was bad and the reason for Gina's murder. But they also knew Changkyun was linked to her, so it could probably lead to bad things that he wasn't ready to explain yet.

He just wanted to enjoy himself for now and not worry about that pressure of introducing Changkyun to his family.

Even though the whole drive to Wonho's vacation home, that's  _all_ Changkyun asked about.

"-so you have like....18 cousins? That's really cool!"

"Yeah, but I haven't talked to them in years," Wonho replied as he chuckled nervously, "I haven't talked to  _anyone_ in  _years_. I mean, I guess. The only one who I talked to more than anyone who lives over here is Wooyoung. But after that, I guess I haven't talked to anyone since my mother's funeral when I was like....18?"

Changkyun's eyes widened, "Wonnie, that's bad. You should connect with your roots while you have them! You have such a big family that seems so cool, I think that's a wonderful thing."

Wonho shrugged, "I guess so, but when I was little my dad was never fond of my family. I never knew why though. But whatever it was it must've washed off on me because I've never been so fond of my family at all."

"Well," Changkyun replied, turning his whole body towards him, "You need to stop that! Be grateful for what you have and stop pushing it away and taking it for granted. I don't want you to be family-less like me. All I have is my sister and grandfather now."

Wonho snickered to himself, "Well that's some nice motivation, but I don't know. I appreciate you caring though but I don't need anyone else when I got you."

"That's gay," Changkyun replied sternly as Wonho giggled at how serious he got. When he slowed the car a bit, seeing that he was getting to their destination, he turned his head to look at the boy, giving him a cute smile.

Changkyun rolled his eyes, "Oh you think you're  _so_ cute."

"No cuter than you," Wonho said as he booped the little boy's nose. Changkyun just blushed as he plopped back in his seat, covering his nose  _and_ his blush.

Wonho stopped his small giggles, looking back up at the house, "We're here."

Changkyun looked up and his eyes just got  _wide_  as his mouth dropped.

It was a short but big and  _grand_ resort on the big island of Hawaii that looked as if it could fit and home about 12 people. As Wonho pulled in the gated property, Changkyun was in awe by the lush tropical landscape, a one-story main house that was 5000 square feet of beautifully crafted living space and over 2000 square feet of outdoor lanais and walk-ways.

"Welcome to our home for about 2 to 3 months," Wonho giggled as he saw Changkyun nearly getting ready to jump out the Jeep. Soon as it stopped and he parked, the boy didn't waste any time jumping the fuck out of that bitch to go take a tour for himself.

This lovely home had an open floor plan which flows from the foyer through the living room and kitchen. There are all new designer furnishings throughout the home. The media room has comfortable seating for 8 people and a huge 72 flat screen TV with cable and surround sound. There is also a six station private gym with a flat-screen TV and desk. The home has Wi-Fi with a sound system that you may enjoy throughout the residence.

Changkyun was just so in awe, especially when he was in the back and saw the big ass pool, there were about  _three_ in total, hot tub,  _everything_.

"THIS PLACE IS HEAVEN!" He exclaimed, falling back on the couch in the living room that was closest to the kitchen. He heard wonho come in, carrying most of their stuff to the room he picked for them to sleep in, even though there were like  _five_.

The small boy got up and walked around more, getting a more feel for his surroundings and feeling so  _calm_ , so  _at peace_ with everything around him, he wanted to just smile. He walked into the room Wonho picked. It was a nice master bedroom, a cottage suite with a king sized bed that had a door opening to the back.

Wonho was putting their stuff in the closet, stacking it basically and didn't even notice Changkyun kick off his shoes and plop on the bed. Wonho turned around, surprised at Changkyun's arrival but chuckled lightly as he walked over. He jumped on the bed a bit, stroking Changkyun's sides as the boy had his arms wide open.

"You look comfortable," Wonho replied, chuckling lightly.

"This is some Sims type shit," Changkyun let out, "Seriously, how rich  _is_ Gina's family?"

Wonho shrugged his shoulders, "No clue, I know my uncle Eugene owns a whole factory over here and my grandfather Gabriel has been old money rich for years."

Changkyun giggled lightly, "What company does your uncle run? I bet it's a cute little teddy bear factory or something-"

"Kyun he runs a whole ass condom factory-"

"WHAT?!" Changkyun exclaimed as he rose up, his face red as ever.

Wonho nodded, chuckling a bit, "Yeah, he owns a housing company  _and_ a condom factory. Changkyun, there's spare condoms in literally every single bathroom here."

The boy's mouth dropped and Wonho busted out laughing at his reaction. Changkyun just looked down in disbelief as Wonho laughed on and on as if it was  _hella_ funny, but the boy was seriously surprised. He just blushed really hard and squealed a little bit, fainting in the pillows.

Wonho crawled over to him, hovering over the boy as his face still looked shocked and he was trying to figure something out.

"I can't believe...." He said, still lost for words, then looked up at Wonho, " _Really_?"

Wonho nodded and Changkyun was just in  _awe_.

He just placed his hands on Wonho's face, smiling a bit, "Well...I'm glad I'm here. It feels  _so_ nice."

"Really?" Wonho asked and Changkyun nodded slowly.

"You should also kiss me," Changkyun ordered, "Like that one night I saved your ass after you left me horny for a day."

"Baby I was trying to save you," Wonho giggled and Changkyun blew a raspberry, "I don't care, I'm still mad at you."

Wonho stopped laughing a little as he lowered his lips to meet Changkyun's. The boy hummed in the sweet kiss because it was so warm, that warmth he's been wanting for  _ages_. Then Wonho pulled away, but not too far because he brushed their noses together. Changkyun moved his hands a little, unbuttoning Wonho's white sleeveless button-down shirt with ease and removed it from him a little, revealing Wonho's bare chest.

"I like seeing my man shirtless," Changkyun snickered out.

Wonho smirked, "And I love it when you try to take charge like the power bottom you are."

"That's rude, fuck you," Changkyun replied sternly as Wonho laughed again.

Changkyun placed his hands on the man's cheeks again, looking up at him and smiling cutely, "Now c'mere."

Wonho did just that, holding the boy's waist gently as he lowered himself to kiss him again. The minute he pulled away, Changkyun lightly licked Wonho's top lip with ease, giggling at Wonho's sudden confusion and flustered expression, allowing Wonho to go back to kissing him softly on the lips. Changkyun ran his fingers carelessly through Wonho's midnight locks, opening his mouth a bit more to give Wonho more of an entrance and access to clash their tongues together in a more sweeter and softer kiss. Wonho just laid in between Changkyun's legs, feeling the boy wrap them around his body as he kissed him.

Changkyun just felt his whole body shake up instantly, feeling so much warmth between him and Wonho as he kissed him with so much passion and sensitivity it made him wanna call out his name,  _sing_ it even. Their kisses were slow, but they had so much meaning behind them and Changkyun thought slow and gentle kisses were way better than rough ones. He'd get a great taste of Wonho, wrestling with his tongue and fighting him as if he was physically fighting him. Wonho just went along with it, smiling in the kisses as he sucked and bit the boy's lips with no trouble at all, ignoring the moans and whimpers in response.

It had been so  _long_ since they were alone and close like this.

The warmth between them was indescribable, Changkyun was just surprised that Wonho remembered how he loved being kissed. He loved being teased at first, not too rough and something soft, slow, and meaningful. That's all he was getting, slow, soft, and meaningful kisses that made his insides warm and fuzzy full of nothing but butterflies.

That's what he felt while kissing Wonho, so heated with butterflies in his stomach and so ready for anything, he didn't even let anything negative cross his mind while they kissed. He felt like what he went through was going to stop him from getting close to Wonho, he was still a bit scared even, but he wasn't going to let those demons get the best of him and ruin his life.

All his life he's worried about nothing but the negatives, but now he was happy and finally clear of any danger. He had everything he wanted, his freedom, his friends, a family, and someone to love.

This was all he  _wished_ for, he couldn't be any happier.

Changkyun hummed as Wonho gave him one last kiss on the lips before reverting over to his ear, kissing that and behind it, then to his neck, leaving trails of light baby kisses. Changkyun giggled lightly when he felt Wonho bite him a little, then felt him tickle his sides a bit, causing him to laugh even harder.

He felt his hands trail over to squeeze his ass a bit too and Changkyun felt himself snort  _loudly_.

"Y-you're so damn ticklish, you're like a whole ass baby," Wonho giggled in the crease of Changkyun's neck.

"You're so damn mean!" Changkyun huffed as Wonho kept giggling, "Wonnie you're so mean."

Wonho just kissed his nose, then bopped it with his own, "I try."

Changkyun hummed, holding the man's face again, "Well as much as I love you, I wanna do so much other stuff right now. We can kiss and have sex later."

Wonho's eyes widened, "You sure you're ready for that? Baekhyun told you to take it easy because you have PTSD and I don't wanna hurt you."

"I know," Changkyun sighed, then looked up at Wonho, "But I'm okay, see? I'm not gonna let all of that stop me from making love with you, being happy with you, kissing you, us being like this I don't want anything to get in the way. I wanna get lost with you Wonho. I wanna get lost  _in you_ ,  _literally_."

Wonho blushed a little at that last part, furrowing his eyebrows, "You're a kinky ass mother fucker. Suddenly your wave of innocence is just  _gone_."

Changkyun giggled, "I know I'm still cute though."

"Sadly," Wonho replied as he rolled his eyes playfully in response to Changkyun's giggles.

Then he looked back down at him, "So, what do you wanna do?"

"I wanna go swimming," Changkyun said, "In the  _real_ water."

Wonho's eyes widened, "As in...the  _ocean_? I-isn't that a little unsafe?"

"Not if we use protection," Changkyun replied and Wonho nodded.

Then it became  _deadass silent_  as a wave of realization hit his head.

His eyes were  _wide_ for a second, then he squinted them as he looked down at Changkyun.

"Horny you makes me concerned sometimes," Wonho deadpanned as Changkyun giggled.

Since the house was already close to the ocean, the boys just freshened themselves up and walked over to the beach. Wonho was just wearing some tan swim trunks with black stripes all the way down. Changkyun was wearing a long-sleeve black swim shirt with some short lime green and navy blue swim trunks. They walked on the small boardwalk that was leading them to the pier, which was near the beach, swinging their holding hands cutely as Changkyun talked about dogs and wolves.

"-I mean I understand that dogs are technically wolves but what makes you think wolves don't exist?" Wonho replied, looking down at Changkyun.

The boy shrugged his shoulders, "What makes  _you_ think that they do? They're mythical creatures,  _my favorite fucking animals_ , but I highly doubt they're still around. The closest you can get to a wolf is a husky."

"Well you might be lucky to find one someday," Wonho replied pridefully, "If bunnies exist still then so do wolves."

Changkyun looked up at him confusingly, "Wonho, what kinda analogy is that? Bunnies have been around for  _ages_."

"Yeah, but rabbits are here too."

"Wonho, rabbits  _are_ bunnies."

"No, bunnies and rabbits are two different species. It's like having a golden retriever and a husky-"

"First of all, those are two different  _breeds_ , and second, it's literally in the name. Bunny rabbit-"

"I've never heard of that before," Wonho huffed and Changkyun chuckled lightly to himself as he shook his head in defeat.

The two finally approached the pier, seeing it was empty since the sun was setting, showing an orange-pink sunset. Changkyun awed at it a bit as he and Wonho walked closer, getting a nice whiff of the ocean when he touched the beautiful wooden pier.

"It's so beautiful here," Changkyun said as he sat down a little, smelling the flowers, "Wonho do you think-"

"GERONIMO!" Changkyun heard Wonho exclaimed as he saw the man run off the pier and jump right in the water. Changkyun was startled because he wasn't expecting the splash of water to hit him so unexpectedly, but Wonho made a big wave that hit him and made him all wet.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "W-WONHO! What is wrong with you?!"

The man finally swam back up, laughing a hearty laugh, "Haven't jumped in water in  _ages_. Sorry, I had to bring back my childhood vibes though."

"Well I'm wet," Changkyun sighed, stepping back a little only to run in and jump himself.

Wonho wasn't expecting him to swim up so quickly, but he did, catching his breath as he did.

"You're supposed to take a breath  _before_ you jump in dork," Wonho chuckled as he swam closer to him.

"I did!" Changkyun exclaimed, "That jump didn't feel daring enough though. I want something  _bigger_ , like-"

From over Wonho's shoulder, he saw a big ass rock hill that looked to be about 11 feet tall. His eyes went wide as his eyes sparkled, swimming in the direction of the hill. Wonho followed him, confused as to where he was headed until he saw the boy stop when he reached the bottom of the hill.

He felt his stomach churn, "Changkyun....I don't think that's safe."

The boy just ignored him, allowing his adrenaline to keep him going. He was climbing so fast he didn't even realize how high he had gone until he grabbed this one rock and it fell down about 8 feet. He started to get a bit scared, but he didn't have far to go as he climbed, suddenly getting that Moana vibe from doing this.

When he reached the top, he looked around and saw how big the ocean was and how beautiful it looked. The ocean blue shined against the sun perfectly. He was going to look down, but he'd be  _damned_ if he let fear get the best of him, especially now when he was up so high. He just lifted his hands up, letting the warm wind hit him as he giggled to himself.

Then he took a deep breath, stepping back with ease and then sprinted forward, diving right in the ocean.

He jumped in and it made a big splash, he had jumped hella far too. Wonho was amazed at the boy's bravery, literally in awe at his whole performance his mouth was still lowered in  _awe_. He swam over to where Changkyun had dropped, kinda scared because the boy hadn't come up for like a few minutes.

Oh God, please tell me he didn't just die,  _again_ -

He heard someone gasp as they swam up, pushing his bangs out of his face. Wonho swam over immediately, grabbing him and holding him closely.

"You got  _balls_ ," Wonho chuckled out, "That was so fucking stupid. Literally, some fucking American shit, why in the  _hell_ would you fucking do that?!"

Changkyun shrugged, "It was exciting, I wanted to get excited-"

"Stop it with the fucking inside sex jokes you weirdo," Wonho deadpanned and Changkyun giggled as they floated in the water, Wonho with his arms wrapped around Changkyun's waist, holding him close.

The boy just cupped his face, bringing his lips to meet Wonho's, kissing him softly.

"I love you," He said as he giggled, bringing their foreheads together.

Wonho snickered, "I love you too baby."

**-**

It had been a while since the boys swam, but they basically swam the whole time until it got really dark and Wonho insisted they head back to the how to eat. They would've gone out on a date, but since Changkyun wanted Wonho to cook, he was just gonna get himself dressed to go out to get some extra food that they didn't have.

"I can't believe your complicated ass wants me to make you fucking stir fry with teriyaki chicken," Wonho grimaced as he lightly massaged the boy's shoulders. He was also kinda irritated that he was wearing something, khaki shorts, and a sleeveless sweater, while Changkyun was wearing a white robe with  _nothing_ underneath.

His robe was halfway on anyway with nothing but his bare back reveals as Wonho lotioned and massaged his back carefully.

The boy moaned  _beautifully_ in response, his head rolling back as he felt Wonho gently rub his back with ease.

"You asked me what I wanted and I told you," Changkyun replied within his light moans, "Not my fault you asked this  _right after_ we got out the tub. Coulda asked after we left the beach or something."

Wonho groaned as he finished applying the lotion, pulling the boy's robe back up, "Well you get to get all nice and warm and horny and I gotta go to the fucking market hard as fuck."

Changkyun giggled as he kissed Wonho on the cheek once the man got up from the bed. Changkyun followed him as soon as he got up, walking with him as he walked towards the main door.

"I won't be long though," Wonho replied, "we basically have all the ingredients because they restock it every time. I just gotta get the right sauce that I love to you and that you love to taste."

Changkyun hummed in response as he nodded along. Then he blushed as he finally registered Wonho's words, "H-hey! Indirect sex jokes are  _my_ thing!"

Wonho just turned around as he poked his tongue out playfully, starting up his Jeep and driving off. Changkyun waved towards him as he left, sighing to himself as he shut the door. He walked around the place and saw that it was just him now, all alone in this big ass house.

Past him would've hated the  _hell_ out of this, but him right now?

He snatched his phone immediately and didn't waste time using the Bluetooth option on the big ass wireless stereo in front of him, blasting some wild ass Ariana Grande music. Dangerous Woman opened up and Changkyun didn't waste time swaying to the loud music, hearing Ariana's words as they started to make sense to him. Made him think about his life as a whole, how he was once so innocent and closed out from the world, not knowing a damn thing about anything.

The night Wonho kidnapped him, his whole life  _changed_.

_Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman._

His first mission, he nearly fought like a whole ass warrior because of Wonho, and the man brought out the best in him. Then he took him to the carnival, made him feel soft but superior. Everything Wonho did for him it made him feel so soft at first, like a cute little boyfriend going out with his boyfriend in middle school sharing small kisses and going on the Ferris Wheel and shit.

_All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God_

__Don't ya stop, boy_ _

Then they had  _sex_ , that's what changed Changkyun  _completely._ The bite, the rush, the taste, the  _warmth_ , it was all so much so well, made Changkyun feel so fucking heated he couldn't help himself. He loved it when Wonho touched all over him like he was the best thing in the world, like he was the whole  _boy_ in the world. Then they kept having sex and the more they did the more Changkyun felt so committed, so attached, so more in love with that man more than he had ever been before.

_All girls wanna be like that_

__Bad girls underneath, like that_ _ __You know how I'm feeling inside_ _

Wonho just kissing him straight up and  _down_ , it did something to him, made him feel so whipped.

He walked in the room they were staying in, then into the bathroom and looked at himself a bit. He started examining his face, then his waist, arms, legs,  _everything that had been marked by Wonho_.

"Changkyun!" He exclaimed to himself, "You're so whipped for that man, get a grip of yourself! Quit being so damn gay."

But he held his face and looked at himself, giggling to himself with no shame at all. His eyes darted over to the small box Hyungwon had given him and he took it, slowly opening it slowly.

He had thought the peachy blonde colored bottle was lube or something, but his eyes widened as he read the label.

"Hair dye?" He said to himself, then looked in the box and saw a note.

_Wonho was being Wonho and talked about how drop dead gorgeous you'd look with blonde hair. Soooooo, I'm doing you both a favor. Plus I think blonde would suit you well, changing your hair color is a nice way to start new ;) - Hyungwon~_

Changkyun's eyes widened as he read the note, then picked it up and saw another one, a smaller one.

_Ps, I think this hair color will fit best with all those clothes Jennie and Minhyuk bought you_

The boy raised an eyebrow, "What clothes?"

**-**

Wonho felt himself get a little irritated as he nearly searched the  _whole ass store_ for the certain sauce. He wasn't really expecting it in be in America but he was praying to the Gods he'd find it here somewhere. Maybe imported or something? Who knows, it was his special sauce he used specifically for his chicken.

His mother used it all the time and she'd buy it with ease, she had a whole ass  _stock_ sometimes which of course Wonho took but never worried about running out. Now he was in America and he highly doubted that they'd have something he was looking for, but he wasn't going to doubt them for long. He grew up over here before moving to Seoul at the age of 6 and it was really nice living in America.

He had learned so much about the people and how nice it was to be in the area before it got all fucked up, but it was 2019, and he was 24, and  _shit changed_.

The boy asked a few of the clerks for some sauce, but they all told him to look in the spice section if he was lucky. Literally, every store told him to do this, but he felt so unsure that this store would have it. He sighed because he knew Changkyun was gonna be saddened to eat his stir fry without his chicken for once, but he'll have to buy some orange chicken sauce and call it a day.

When he strolled back over to the sauces, he was searching for the alternative when he spotted the sauce he was looking for the whole time.

"Holy shit,  _finally_ ," He exclaimed as he reached out for it.

When he did, however, someone else's hand was on it as well.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, tugging on the bottle from the person. "Buzz off I had it first!"

"No way! I saw it so I caught dibs!" The other person exclaimed as they snatched it away harshly out of Wonho's grip. Wonho's eyes widened as he reached out for it, pulling it back in his grasp then running off.

He thought he got far, but the person he was arguing with had tackled him, trying to take it back. When Wonho gripped it and pulled it way, or  _tried_ , he got a glimpse of the person's face and his eyes went  _wide_.

"Yeeun?" He said to the black haired female before him. The girl opened her eyes, then  _widened_ them as well.

"Wonwon?" She said softly as she looked at him.

The two exchanged a look for a second, then the black haired girl screamed with joy as she hugged Wonho tightly. The boy laughed as he hugged her right back with as much force as she was using. Yeeun pulled away at some point, holding her hand out for him to take and lift himself up with. He did, then went right back to hugging her tightly.

"Where have you been?!" She exclaimed, pulling away and lightly kissing the boy's cheeks as he giggled, "Me and boys have been worried  _sick_ about you! Shit, the whole family! We haven't seen you since the funeral."

Wonho chuckled lightly, "I know, I'm sorry. I've been trying to get myself together after everything that happened and being separated from my dad."

Yeeun's eyes widened, "What?! You mean this whole time you weren't staying with your dad? We've been worried that he was trying to snatch you away from us, especially with all that shit grandpa said about how much they've been going back and forth lately."

Wonho's eyes widened, "W-wait what do you mean-"

"UNCLE WON!" Some little girl with silver hair who looked about 6 years old ran over towards Wonho, damn-near tackling him. Wonho chuckled lightly as he held up the girl, hugging her tightly.

"Maluu!" Wonho exclaimed right back, "How's my favorite niece doing?"

"Good good! I miss you so much, mommy and I knew you were coming back, but daddy was still upset that you left without saying goodbye," Maluu replied cheerfully.

Wonho raised an eyebrow, but before he could ask what she meant, a guy with black hair walked over, it looked as if he was looking for Maluu and where she had run off to. But he finally found her and looked over to see Wonho. He looked at the man in disbelief, unsure how to react or respond at all.

He was just still, and so was Wonho as he looked back at him.

"Adachi Yuto," Wonho let out, setting Maluu down.

Yuto blinked back, "Lee Hoseok."

Yeeun bit her lip, mumbling  _oh no_ as she saw the two slowly approaching each other. Yuto had always talked about how much he despised Wonho and how angry he was with him for  _years_. Now the two finally were face to face, confronting each other. Wonho would beat Yuto's ass and humiliated him in front of  _everyone_.

She knew what was about to come, they were gonna kick each other's  _ass_.

Then Yuto started  _crying_?

"H-Hoseok."

Wonho sniffed a little, "Y-Yuto!"

With that, the two boys ran into each other's arms, sharing a brotherly hug.

Yeeun sighed in relief and Maluu giggled to herself at the sight of the two boys hugging each other. They were just standing there, hugging each other tightly and exchanging a few tears as they hugged, even tighter after  _minutes and_ what felt like  _hours_. Then Yuto pulled away, looking at Wonho as they chuckled towards each other.

"Look at you! Last time I saw you, you were at my fucking shoulders," Wonho replied as he laughed among himself.

Yuto snickered, "Well last time I saw you, you were a scrawny little boy. Like goddamn, what the fuck happened to my brother?"

"Secret spy shit can do that to ya sometimes," Wonho replied as he patted the boy's shoulder, "I-I miss you so much though. How's dad doing?"

" _My_ father, you mean?" Yuto corrected then he shrugged, "He's fine, he's just been taking it easy since his leg fell off last month."

"Damn, was it that ice skating shit again? I told him he was getting too old, he's not the man he use to be," Wonho sighed as Yuto chuckled lightly at that response.

Yeeun smiled as she picked up Maluu and walked towards the two, "I'm happy to see you two  _not_ fighting for once in your lives."

The boys laughed amongst themselves then Wonho saw the pair and hugged them both.

"I haven't seen you guys in so long! I told grandma Pam I'd be staying for a couple months for vacation from all that spy shit I've been doing for the past few years. Like some crazy ass shit happened to me recently and I needed a break," Wonho let out and the couple nodded.

"We've been taking it easy! Everyone surely misses you though," Yuto let out, then he gave the boy an unsure look, "I'm pretty sure Wooyoung is still pissed at you though."

Wonho raised an eyebrow, "Who? You mean little Jung Wooyoung? The small boy who was too small to get on a slide? The one with the fat chubby cheeks?"

"Oh boy," Yeeun let out, "You should see him now! Damn that boy has grown so much, he's still trying to be just like you though."

Wonho's smile faded at that, "What are you talking about? He's trying to own up to me?"

Yeeun nodded, "But he gets frustrated at you and blames you for a lot of things. For being weak, for leaving him and not taking him with you. For taking him for granted and underestimating him basically. He's felt nothing but respect for you and he's just pissed at you for shutting him out your life and never keeping your promise."

"Oh," Wonho said sadly, looking down a little.

He felt Yuto pat his shoulder as he looked up, "Don't think too much about it. No matter how he reacts whenever you show up to Grandma Pam's, he'll still be happy to see you."

Wonho gave them a small smile then nodded, "Okay."

"Speaking of which, what  _are_ you doing here?" Yuto asked, raising an eyebrow, "You'd never come unless you needed to take a breather or something."

Wonho nodded, "Yeah, a lot of stuff happened to me over the past few days and I kinda needed a break for a few months so I'm here."

"Are you here alone?" Yeeun asked, giving him wide eyes, "I mean, you're not still with that Hyungwon guy are you? You know....the one that came last time?"

"Oh no no no, that's been over for years now," Wonho replied and both Yuto and Yeeun sighed in relief.

"Listen that guy gave me bitch vibes and I already get that enough from Yuto already," Yeeun replied and Yuto nodded in response. Then registered her words and furrowed his eyebrows at her.

Wonho chuckled, "N-no, there's actually a new boy who I've been with for about 4 months now. He's really sweet and kind, smells  _beautiful_ , he's so fucking gorgeous-"

"Okay stop being gay for a second and tell us who this boy is," Yuto snapped and Wonho pouted a little.

Then he bit his lip,  _how would his family react_? He was getting a test run with his half-brother and his wife but would their reaction be the reaction of everyone else in the family? He was so fucking worried, this is exactly why he didn't wanna see his family soo soon, he wasn't sure how to handle their reactions to know he's been with Lim Changkyun for 4 months.

But, he's a grown man, and Yeeun was also from a rival family that fought with their family for  _years_.

And Yuto is married to her, shit they have a whole ass child.

He sighed to himself, "I'm dating Lim Changkyun."

Their reactions were as expected, widened eyes and unsure looks on their faces. Or well, not really unsure looks, they just looked so shook, so fucking  _shooketh_.

Well, Yeeun's unsure look looked more shook and it was almost as if she was going to congratulate Wonho.

But Yuto's eyes went  _dark_.

"D-did you say,  _Lim_ Changkyun?" Yuto choked out, "As in, the son of  _Lim_ Medina, same woman that fucking murdered our mother-"

"Yuto, baby please," Yeeun said as she held him back a little, seeing the boy get all rilled up.

Wonho just gave him this small glare as he nodded, "Yeah, that same boy. B-but look Yuto, he's nothing like his mother! H-he so pure, it's like how Yeeun was-"

"DON'T FUCKING COMPARE SOME BLOODTHIRSTY ASS MURDERER TO MY FUCKING WIFE!" He exclaimed loudly as he pushed Wonho harshly, "H-how  _dare_ you disrespect mother like that? Y-you were there when that woman killed mom! You were there Hoseok, you were  _fucking_ there! She killed her with no emotion or regret! That woman is pure fucking EVIL _!"_

Wonho blinked back, "I-I know-"

"OBVIOUSLY YOU FUCKING DON'T IF YOU'VE BEEN DATING HER FUCKING SON FOR 4 MONTHS-"

"Daddy please!" Maluu shouted out, crying lightly, "D-don't hurt uncle Won, th-that's mean."

Yuto looked at the child, then at Yeeun and saw her scared expression. Then she looked down, making some irritated looked and stormed off. Wonho saw her storm up to the cash register, buying the sauce then walked back up to Wonho, handing it to him.

Yuto sighed, trying to reach out to her, "B-baby, I didn't mean-"

She nodded at Wonho with a small smile and then turned away, storming out of the store. Wonho was confused as to why, but he kinda understood why she did it. He just looked up at Yuto, whose face was turned, looking at the door still even after Yeeun had left.

Then he sighed, "I'm gonna go."

Before Wonho could ask why, Yuto ran out immediately.

Wonho just stood there, holding the bottle of sauce in his hands and sighing to himself.

_How the fuck is he going to approach them now?_

**-**

Wonho drove back home in silence, not able to forget the look on his little brother's face as he found out he had been dating Changkyun.

_How dare you disrespect mother like that?!_

It wasn't even anyone's fault that his mother died. Well partially, Medina was the one to blame from what Changkyun told him, but other than that, killing Gina was the worst experience in anyone's life. Wonho even saw the look of regret on Medina's face when she died, she wasn't  _that_ heartless and she wasn't  _cold_.

She had some mercy behind her before killing Gina, she loved that woman but she and Gina could not both be in the same worlds.

It was like Aaron Burr killing Alexander Hamilton, who died with  _pride_.

And Changkyun, he knew he was going to be sick of hearing people comparing him to his parents. That's all he heard his whole life, he finally got over all that and was so happy to be free and in love. Wonho didn't wanna see that soft smile he had been seeing all day on the boy fade away, he didn't want to see Changkyun crying.

He didn't he wasn't going to allow the boy to face all that bullshit,  _no fucking way_.

Wonho finally pulled in the driveway, walking out and grabbing the sauce before locking his car. He walked in the house, seeing the door was just unlocked and looked around in confusion. He was pretty damn sure he remembered locking the door before he left, or did he?

Even if he didn't, Changkyun should've locked it, he was smart enough right?

He just heard some soft Ariana Grande song playing in the back, sounded like Into You maybe? Wonho just locked the door slowly, turning around to turn on one of the lights seeing that they were dimmed and it was hella dark.

"Changkyun, you woke? I brought the-"

Wonho turned around and he felt everything in him  _stop_.

There was a boy, no, a whole ass  _devil_  leaning against an arch, staring dead straight at Wonho,  _smirking_. His hair wasn't fucking  _black_  it was  _blonde_ ,  _peachy blonde at that_. He was wearing red silky lingerie shorts that looked so fucking  _short_ , probably when right up his ass. There was black lace at the bottom, but it looked so perfect against his rich vanilla skin that looked so fucking  _smooth_. He was wearing a black silky robe and black lace high knee-socks, his whole  _legs were exposed_ , shaved, smooth to perfection.

It was a lingerie pajama set,  _rosy red and black_ , and it matched the boy's hair perfectly.

Just looking at him,  _endlessly_ , Wonho didn't know who the fuck this devil was that just approached his vacation home looking sexy as fuck his dick was just about ready to pop out of his pants. Then he realized that devil was Changkyun and he was even  _more_ ready to pounce.

No- this wasn't Changkyun, no way in  _hell-_

"Wonnie, why you just standing there?" The boy said, his tone all cutesy and shit as he started to slowly walk his way up towards Wonho. Wonho  _froze_ , he literally felt his ability to move lessen and lessen the more the boy walked, swaying his hips side to side like that.

This is a  _fucking trick_.

Changkyun took the bottle and placed it on the table next to Wonho, "You got my sauce, that's good. But I don't think I want food anymore."

Wonho swallowed so fucking hard, trying to fight the  _urge_. Suddenly all that fucking panic and guilt and anger he had been feeling earlier vanished and his thoughts roamed around Changkyun and how fucking  _good he looked, goddamn_.

He slowly took Wonho's hand, placing that one and the other one right on his  _ass_. When Wonho's hand went back there, he finally had the strength to move them, then felt that only part of the shorts was covering Changkyun's ass, which meant it was basically  _bare_. Changkyun just wrapped his arms around him, Wonho looked down and saw that the boy had put on fucking  _red lipstick as well_. Which made it  _worse._

"I want you to know that I'm not afraid to get wrecked," Changkyun let out, so carelessly it made Wonho's  _insides_ melt. Changkyun got on his tiptoes, which made Wonho's hands go  _further_ down his  _ass_. "I want you to know that I'm  _all yours tonight_. But not just tonight,  _for the rest of your life_."

Wonho's eyes widened as he looked down at the boy, seeing him get so fucking close.

He was trying to hide his inner  _monster_ , but Changkyun was trying him too fucking much today.

"Hell yeah, you're mine," Wonho husked lowly, "All  _fucking mine_."

Wonho didn't waste any time picking Changkyun up from his thighs as the boy rammed his lips on to Wonho's mouth. The kiss wasn't as slow as they were from earlier, they were rough, lustful, filled with nothing but just two tongues play roughly against each other. Changkyun bit Wonho's lip a bit and Wonho grunted in response, kissing him with just as much force as he walked them into the bedroom  _immediately_.

They finally made they're way in,  _after Wonho kicked the door open_. Changkyun's french kisses got lazy and slow against Wonho's the more rough Wonho became with his. He sat the boy on the bed as Changkyun hurriedly removed the hoodie off of Wonho in no time at all. He got on his knees as he kissed all over Wonho's collarbone, licking his neck lazily and slowly, satisfied with Wonho's soft moans in response as he left endless red kisses and hickeys. As he moved up, Wonho put his hands rightfully in the lace shorts Changkyun was wearing, grabbing his ass with so much force as possible, causing Changkyun to moan softly and pull away from Wonho's neck.

Wonho worked on him now, lazy kisses all down the boy's neck, chest,  _everywhere_. That warmth and rush was all back as Wonho slowly licked the boy's nipples, Changkyun just gripped his hair tightly as he let Wonho do whatever he pleased. He just tugged the silk shorts Changkyun was wearing off to the side, palming the boy as he continued to at his nipple. Changkyun gripped his hair then went straight to his  _back_ , leaving red scratch marks on them as Wonho stroked his dick slowly but surely. He was ready to stop him because he wanted to feel Wonho too, but he could when Wonho had already lowered himself, his lips meeting with Changkyun's dick.

The boy's eyes shot open when that terrible tongue met his dick, Wonho just stroked it as he licked both up and down, getting  _oh yeses_ from Changkyun in return. Especially when Wonho held his hips tight, adding pressure and making it so much rougher than it already was, he felt like he was losing himself completely. Wonho's hands left his sides as one went back to stroking his dick and the other was on his ass, a finger going right in. Changkyun whispered  _fuck_ then whined when he felt another finger get pumped in. Wonho went really slow, those thick fingers pressing against his prostate so slowly, Changkyun still felt so at ease.

Then Wonho went a bit faster. Changkyun couldn't control the moans and bite them away anymore. He let out every single fucking curse word in the whole dictionary, shit the bible, he felt so  _good_. Any other sex time with Wonho would feel rushful and lusty like this, but this was  _new_ , this was a new feeling. This was the horniness the two of them have been saving all day up to this moment. They've been talking about sex all damn day and bother were hot and bothered by it, now it was happening and this time it was so much  _force, lust, sweat, everything_. Changkyun felt his adrenaline in him rise up, as he licked his lips constantly feeling Wonho's tongue all over him like this. As nice as it was, he wanted  _more_ , so much  _more._

Wonho rose up after pumping three fingers, Changkyun sat up immediately, undoing the boy's shorts like nothing at all.

"Lube," He roared, "Go get the  _fucking lube_."

Wonho hopped off the bed  _immediately,_ rushing in the bathroom and coming back out with a bottle of lube and condom. Wonho handed Changkyun the condom as he opened it with ease, pulling down Wonho's boxers fast as fuck, then  _paused for a second_.

 _Dammit,_  he said in his head,  _I forgot this guy has a 10-inch destroyer-_

"Don't give me that look," Changkyun heard Wonho say, "You've taken this before."

Changkyun bit his lip, "It's been so  _long_  since I've seen your dick."

Then he shook his head, placing the condom on there and laying back, "But I can take it, you're right."

Wonho gave him an unsure look, "Are you sure? Y-you're right...it has been a while and I-"

"Lee fucking Hoseok," Changkyun shot, "If you don't put that fucking monster inside of me I swear to God I'm gonna be so fucking pissed this  _whole_ trip."

Wonho shrugged his shoulders as he got some lube, rubbing it against Changkyun's hole  _smoothly_. Changkyun oohed at the cool feeling, his head going back as he moaned slowly. Wonho arched himself, holding Changkyun's legs carefully as he slowly pushed the head of his cock in. Changkyun felt a slight pain but kept breathing heavily as Wonho slowly went in. It felt nice, but he got so fucking irritated with how  _slow it was_. So by his own force, Changkyun wrapped his legs around Wonho's waist, pushing him in with full  _force_. It stung, so fucking much. Changkyun and Wonho growled at the sudden pressure and friction against them, losing their breath completely.

Changkyun already knew he was gonna be  _fucked up_ after this, but he didn't care.

Still felt good.

"K-keep going," Changkyun ordered breathlessly.

Wonho's eyes darkened as he gripped the boy's legs tightly, ramming himself in Changkyun with so much force he wasn't even trying to go gently anymore. Changkyun wanted it that way, he screamed, gripped  _everything_ he could in response to all the pressure of Wonho's cock being up against his prostate like that. All kinds of words in several languages slurred out of his mouth as he just looked up at Wonho, who went  _harder and harder,_ gripping Changkyun's hips with no mercy and at full speed. Wonho lowered himself as he went, his last hit was hard as he stopped for a little bit, seeing the mess that was now Changkyun.

Changkyun covered his face, but his mouth was wide open as he tried to catch his breath from the sudden excitement and pressure he felt. He felt Wonho move his hands out of the way and looked up at him.

"Don't you look away from me," Wonho husked as he hit hard again. Changkyun  _whimpered_ , biting his lip to not let it escape, "Tell me what you want."

Changkyun groaned as he lifted his head, cupping Wonho's in his hands "Hit me again."

Wonho hit that same  _spot_ with the same  _force_.

"A-again," Changkyun begged in a high voice as Wonho hit that same spot. Then he looked at him with dark eyes, "You're evil."

"Oh," Wonho let out, lifting Changkyun up so that he was in his lap now. The change in position made Changkyun moan softly, he slowly bounced up and down as Wonho slowly removed the see-through robe he was wearing, kissing his shoulders and rubbing his hands all over the boy's sides.

"So I'm evil?" Wonho let out, and Changkyun nodded in response, too  _fucked_ to even give a clear answer.

"So who was the one who told you to dye your hair blonde and wear those  _skimpy ass pajamas_ like that? You were just expecting me not to make my move and lose my shit?" Changkyun couldn't even answer that, he was too busy moaning at the pressure as he made his pace a little bit  _faster_.

It wasn't helping when Wonho gripped his ass again, he practically  _sang out his name so much_ , asking for more and more friction and less distance.

"Don't come at me telling me  _I'm_ rude," Wonho husked out, sucking Changkyun's soft vanilla skin, the salty skin was so addictive he didn't even wanna stop. "Dammit, Kyun, fuck you feel so good."

Changkyun gripped his shoulders tightly, "Hell yeah I know I do."

"Fuck you," Wonho let out, completely out of breath.

Changkyun plopped down  _harshly_ on his dick, causing both of them to moan out loudly in each other's necks, especially when Wonho came at the right time. They just had their warmth, trying to register the hot ass, rough ass sex they just shared. They've had wild sex but they've never had sex like  _that_ , it sure was one hell of a show.

"I-I'm all  _icky and gross_ ," Changkyun breathed out, looking down to see that he came all over himself and partly on Wonho.

Wonho sighed in defeat, "It's okay, it could've been worse, you could've been bleeding."

"Yeah," Changkyun chuckled lightly, "You m-made me feel like a fresh virgin all over again. It's like all that shit that happened that made me so scared of sex never even happened."

Wonho's eyes widened as he looked at him, "R-really?"

Changkun nodded, "That was so  _good_ daddy."

Wonho's eyes became  _buckshot wide_ as he felt his whole face turn red.

Changkyun was gonna ask him why'd his face get so red, but he just registered his own words and blushed even harder.

"I-I MEAN WONNIE! F-FUCK! I MEANT WONNIE!" Changkyun exclaimed then heard Wonho laughing hella hard.

"Damn Kyun, was it THAT good-"

"S-SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Changkyun exclaimed as Wonho's laughter got even louder.

Then he sighed as he whipped a tear, "All this from fucking you upfront, I haven't even  _tried_ doggie style on you yet." Then he suddenly stopped laughing as he froze for a second, realizing what he just said and thinking about it. "Yeah, I haven't fucked you from the back yet."

Changkyun blinked back at him, "Oh yeah.....you haven't."

It was silent.

_Awfully silent._

**_Brutally silent_.**

The then two looked at each other, excitement rushing back up.

"Wanna try it?"

"Hell yeah."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see it, i like it, i want it, i got it
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Happy valentines day ;)


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it y'all...
> 
> the end ;( 
> 
> we'll get to the sappy big I love you message from me but i just wanna say thank you all so much for tunning in and reading. this fic would not be what it is today without y'all votes, comments, literally everything and i love you all equally, even the ghost readers.
> 
> ALRIGHT HOES, leggooo~

 

_"DON'T FUCKING COMPARE SOME BLOODTHIRSTY ASS MURDERER TO MY FUCKING WIFE! H-how dare you disrespect mother like that? Y-you were there when that woman killed mom! You were there Hoseok, you were fucking there! She killed her with no emotion or regret! That woman is pure fucking EVIL!"_

Wonho slowly opened his eyes as he looked right up at the ceiling, seeing the wavy wooden ceiling on, just spinning away with all its might. The AC was on blast, yet Wonho was fucking hot as ever, feeling the sweat from his forehead drip down a little. He wasn't sure if it was because he was having trouble sleeping,  _mainly because when he was struggling with sleep he'd sweat_ , or the fact that he had this weird feeling of musk from last night when he and Changkyun had constant sex. 

 _"LET'S GO AGAIN!"_ He remembered Changkyun exclaiming,  _barely_ , his voice was lowkey horse from screaming over and over again as Wonho rammed into him,  _by the boy's demand of course._

Not like Wonho didn't enjoy it though, it was fun as shit seeing Changkyun so  _wild_ for more and lowkey being the one to pull Wonho up out of his slump so they could go again and again....and  _again_. But shit, Wonho was fucking tired, bruised too, his back probably felt like shit due to Changkyun's long ass nails digging in his back. Wonho was tired so he knew Changkyun had to be tired. He did get tired,  _of being the one giving the pleasure_ , so when Wonho laid back to take a quick five, Changkyun jumped off the bed and left. 

Then he came back with marshmallows and chocolate, told Wonho to lay back,  _spread the chocolate syrup on him, licked it off_ , then  _ate and licked every inch of marshmallows and chocolate off of Wonho's dick_. 

Memories just flashed back in Wonho's head and he just giggled amongst himself, especially when he looked down and saw Changkyun shift a bit on his chest. His blonde hair was hella messy and he had a bit of marshmallow and chocolate on the corner of his lip. Wonho smiled slowly as he licked his thumb and whipped it off his mouth a little bit, giggling at Changkyun's slight groans. 

"Daaaaddy  _stoooop_ ," The small boy groaned as he held Wonho tighter, "I'm trying to  _sleep_."

Wonho laughed softly as he pulled the boy up a bit more, kissing his forehead, "Aww, but you weren't saying that last night with my dick in your mouth, now were you?" 

Changkyun just mumbled something under his breath as Wonho pestered him the whole time, giggling and messing with Changkyun as he just groaned. 

"You had my dick in your mouth first weirdo," Changkyun slurred as he balled himself in Wonho's arms, laughing a little as Wonho blew a raspberry at that response, "Okay yeah but you kept asking for it. Least I didn't make your shit look like an ice cream sundae-" 

"Fuck you."

"I mean I kinda did that already baby, how much more do you want-"

Wonho chuckled as Changkyun pushed him away at that, snatching the covers a bit and balling himself in them on the other side. Wonho hopped off the bed, stretching and holding his back a little somewhat in pain due to Changkyun's long scratch marks. He knew he was gonna have to get cream or something to patch up his back since it kinda stung a bit.

But he wasn't really gonna worry about it right now, it seemed fine for now.

"Oh my god," He turned and saw Changkyun sitting up, covering his mouth as he got a glimpse of Wonho's back. He just slowly lifted his finger up as he scooted closer to Wonho, feeling his back, the  _scars_  all on it, "D-did I do that?"

Wonho nodded, "Yeah, but I'm gonna take this as a compliment because I  _must've_ been hitting it right-"

"PLEASE!" Changkyun exclaimed as his face became red, hiding under the covers. Wonho chuckled as he walked out of the room, heading right in the kitchen. 

Good thing the food restocked every few weeks and he didn't have to go back to the market and get what he needed which was like waffle mix, some bacon, and sausage. Even so, he'd probably do some alternative instead of going back to the market to encounter another one of his family members, Yuto probably broke the news to them and they were all gonna just shun him anyway so what was the point?

Like coming to Hawaii, what was the point?

Wonho was trying his hardest to escape from family, especially when his father just up and left him after the whole thing and made no attempts to find him or look for his whereabouts. In fact, the only part of Wonho's father's family that cared were his grandparents. But other than that, Gina's family were the ones who did most of the caring and providing Wonho enough to function through his life, even though they all thought he was still with Jinyoung.

They all would go on and on about how much they cared about Wonho and supported him through anything, but he fell out with his family so much and resorted to just pushing them out of his life instead of facing the problem at hand. Not very smart, but it was whatever, Wonho didn't really care he didn't need half-assed family members who had no part in his life telling what he could and couldn't do. 

He was a grown ass man, if he wanted to be in a spy division damn right he should be able to. 

And-

"Oooh, you're making waffles," He heard Changkyun say as he yawned, walking over and sitting on one of the stools by the kitchen island table-top. He was wearing a pink champagne colored silky crop-top with small silky shorts, along with the white robe that was in the bathroom. 

Wonho chuckled because him wearing all that, topped off with the cute peachy blonde that was a mess. Changkyun just lightly rubbed his eyes, a small smile forming as Wonho handed him a cup of hot chocolate, since he wasn't much of a coffee person. Even if Changkyun had came back to life and had this adult-ish aura within him now, he was still a cute little  _boy_.

And if Wonho wanted to be with him,  _damn right he should be able to_.

"I was gonna make chocolate chip waffles buuuut-"

"No no," Changkyun said as he cut him off, "I want you to make the good waffles with the strawberries and whipped cream! Besides, I've  _had_ enough of fucking chocolate for one night."

Wonho smirked, "I know." Then giggled when Changkyun blew a raspberry in response. 

"I've never sucked a dick before bear with me," Changkyun let out as he sipped his cocoa, "I mean I woulda just did it without all the extra crap but like I felt excited and I wanted to try something  _neeeeew_. I mean you fucked me from the back and that was already good enough. It was nice though," Then he set his cup down as his eyebrow rose a bit, a smirk arising, "Your dick tastes nice-"

"LIM CHANGKYUN!" Wonho exclaimed as he set his spatula down harshly, hearing Changkyun's loud laughter from the back. Then he sighed, turning over to scramble his eggs, "Jesus  _fucking_ christ it's like you don't even exist anymore. Did you losing your virginity  _really_ make you a dick-thirsty whore?"

Changkyun slowly stopped laughing as he sighed, "No, no, no,  _please_  Wonho you know me I'm like super cute and innocent-"

"Innocent my fucking ass," Wonho spat as he placed the finished bacon on a napkin in a pan. 

Some of the food he was preparing had finished except his waffles, so he kinda stood in front of the waffle maker. Then he felt arms wrap around his waist and noticed that it was Changkyun, swaying them both side to side as some music played in the back, Wonho wasn't really sure what song it was, but  _knowing Changkyun_ , it was some Ariana Grande song. 

"I ain't even think of leaving sometimes. I ain't even think of letting go. I ain't ever thought of going nowhere," Changkyun sang as he and Wonho moved along. 

Wonho giggled, "I know you're not going anywhere, weirdo."

"I was singing a song," Changkyun groaned as he rested his cheek on Wonho's bare back. Wonho just smiled because he could tell Changkyun was smiling as he said that, holding closely as he just slowly moved. 

Wonho turned around, placing his hips on the boy's waist as Changkyun wrapped his arms around the man, resting his head on his chest. The man just chuckled as he lightly kissed the top of Changkyun's head, resting his chin on it. 

"Hey, Wonho," Changkyun said and Wonho hummed in response, "You think it'll always be like this?"

"Unless you don't want it to," Wonho replied, "I mean...I thought you wanted me to cook but if you don't want me to cook every morning then that's fine-"

Changkyun giggled, "No no I'm just saying.....like what if one day our relationship bumps up a level and y'know one day you become more than just my boyfriend?"

Wonho raised an eyebrow, "Mega boyfriend?"

"No you fucking loser," Changkyun grumbled as Wonho chuckled at that. 

Then he sighed, "I know what you mean. One day will come when we become more than what we are now, which is a big ass promise both you and me have to make. Marriage is like....a big deal, a big commitment, a  _forever_ commitment." 

"Yeah," Changkyun replied slowly, "Would you wanna be with me, like this, for years and years like that? Have the burden of getting married to the child of Lim Medina and Lim Kang on your hands?"

"Are you fucking serious right now?" Wonho said as he lifted up Changkyun's face a bit. Even when he did that, he saw Changkyun looking a little down, kinda sad. "Changkyun, look at me." 

The boy did, looking up at him with sad but curious eyes. 

"Changkyun," Wonho said as he gave him this determined glare,  "I kidnapped you, then went on a mission and got my ass handled by Chanyeol. I nearly died taking you out on our first date, then  _almost_  got my ass handled by Kang a few months after. I got on a fucking  _scary ass waterslide_  and beat your uncle to death. I had to fight you and then watch you kill your father while crying. I  _got fucking kidnapped_ , drugged by your sister, and I almost became a fucking sex slave. Changkyun, I sat through a trial with your mother and had to hear that you were the one who killed my mother, then I watched you get hurt, and you died in my arms."

The boy's eyes widened as he let out a small wow in response, that's all he could let out. 

Wonho continued, "Changkyun, since the night I kidnapped you, I've been through so much new and exciting shit in my life.  _We've_ gone through so much together. And this whole time we've been together, even when you died, have I left you hanging  _at all_?"

Changkyun shook his head in response as Wonho nodded, "Exactly." 

"I-I don't know though I mean, your family would probably think less of you if we ever got married one day and I don't wanna put that pressure on you. I'm already putting a lot of pressure on you just being with you," Changkyun said as he looked down, feeling his eyes get a bit glassy, "I-I just don't wanna keep hurting you." 

"Baby," Wonho said as he lifted his chin back up, "You're  _the_ best thing that's  _ever_ happened to me." 

Changkyun's eyes widened as his eyes sparkled, "R-really?" 

"Of course! You've made such a difference in my life Kyun, I honestly wanna thank you for everything you've done for me," He caressed the boy's cheeks lightly, "You made me who I am today. All that shit we've been through together and I'm still here. If anyone tries to tell you that you're a bad person or some shit like that, fuck them honestly. Just know that I'm yours and you own me and my heart completely." 

"I do?" Changkyun said, his tone soft as he felt Wonho press his forehead against his, giggling at the action. 

"Yes dorky you do, I love your crazy ass," Wonho said as he pulled away a bit, looking down at the boy who was smiling brightly. 

Changkyun just got on his tiptoes a bit, allowing his lips to meet Wonho's. Wonho pulled him close, kissing the boy roughly as he giggled happily, wrapping his arms around Wonho's neck and mumbling  _I love you too_ in the kiss. Wonho hummed at that, picking the boy up and placing him lightly on the counter, still kissing him as Changkyun pulled him closer. 

The two of them pulled away when they heard the waffle maker ding, that being a cue that the food was ready. 

Wonho looked over at Changkyun, "Hey the waffles are done."

Changkyun hummed then looked over at Wonho, booping his nose with his own, "Breakfast can wait." 

"You're right," Wonho smiled as he nuzzled Changkyun's neck, kissing it as the boy just laughed softly, holding him close. 

"Hey what's the plan for today anyway? Are we finally going out into town?" Changkyun said slowly as Wonho continued to leave trails of kisses down his neck, humming in response. "Ooooh, maybe we can go on a date for dinner too! I really wanna see what Hawaii looks like, I've only seen it from the movies and like pictures and bad ass documentaries." 

Wonho giggled, "Most of those documentaries are old Kyun." 

Changkyun huffed, "I know but bear with me that's all I had Hawaii related before Moana." 

Wonho just laughed a bit more and Changkyun sighed in defeat, giggling too as he ran his fingers through Wonho's hair, "M-maybe after dinner we can-" 

"You trying to get fucked in the ass again?" Wonho teased as Changkyun pushed him away a little, playfully rolling his eyes as Wonho just continued to laugh at his reaction. 

Then he chuckled, "No, but that's a nice alternative," He said and Wonho snorted. 

He rested his elbows on Changkyun's thighs, looking up at him with this cute little look. 

"I um," Changkyun started to say, looking a bit unsure he wanted to say it, "Your family, when are we gonna go visit your family?"

When he said that, Wonho's smile slowly faded.

He just sat up slowly, chuckling nervously as he walked back over to the waffles and getting ready to make the plates. Changkyun was kinda confused at his awkward chuckling, but he knew Wonho was probably hiding something from him. Especially when he just got quiet after Changkyun told him he wanted to go visit his family. 

He raised an eyebrow, "Wonho are you okay? You can tell me if something's-"

"I don't want you to see my family," Wonho spat quickly, squeezing his eyes shut. 

Changkyun's eyebrows rose, "W-wow that was quicker than I thought it was gonna be." 

Wonho opened his eyes, then his shoulders sunk as he leaned on the fridge, sighing to himself. 

"Kyun," He started to say, looking up at the ceiling, "My family here... they're pretty... _complicated_. I haven't talked to these guys in forever and I feel like me going over to see them will be already bad because they'll think I'm just some burnout like my father was who never came to contribute." Then he looked over at Changkyun, "And I love you so fucking much, but my folks...they'll see you as a bad person and call you bad names and insult you and shit. I don't want you to deal with that because you already deal with that as it is."

He watched as Changkyun jumped off the counter, walking over to him slowly. Changkyun just placed both his hands on the man's face, giving him a determined glare. 

"Lee Hoseok," He called out as Wonho hummed, "I kicked Chanyeol's ass after he tried to tell me I shouldn't be with you,  _twice_. I cut my father's eye when he called me a wimp and told me that you weren't good for me. I got assaulted by your ex-boyfriend, almost killed myself, and was forced to kill your mother. I managed to keep my distance from you and got fingered in the ass by my uncle, I had to fight you, then I killed my father for the both of us. I went on a mission with Hyungwon to  _save_ your ass, I fought my  _sister_ for your ass even though she tells me you're not good enough for me every damn day. I died, then confronted your mother who is the reason we're even together now."

Wonho's eyes widened as his mouth slowly  _parted_.

Then Changkyun's glare got softer as he smiled, "Baby, I love you so much. I've been through  _so_ much bullshit in my life and had to hear so many different people telling us we shouldn't be together or that your bad for me, but look where we are now? We're in Hawaii together,  _we're_ together, just you and me."

He took one of Wonho's hands and placed in own his heart, "Y-you opened my eyes to a new world, showed me so much color, told and showed me so many things I didn't even know about. From the day you kidnapped me, I've been so grateful to escape from that world...that  _life_ I was living that my mother thought was safe for me. I experienced so many new things with you Wonho, I'm  _so_ into you, you give my life so much purpose and being with you has made me so happy."

Changkyun looked up at Wonho with tears in his eyes, "Y-you make me s-so happy." 

Wonho smiled as he sat up, cupping the boy's face, "You make me happy too baby, I love you too."

He just lowered himself so his lips would meet Changkyun's in a soft passionate kiss. Changkyun hummed a bit, then laughed as his tears fell, wrapping his arms around Wonho and letting him kiss him so softly. They were really inseparable, both of them, both fought for what they believed in and defied what people told them what they couldn't do. Changkyun abandoned his family for Wonho and became someone so much stronger that he could be proud of. Wonho abandoned his family for Changkyun, for Plexus, for all his friends. 

They abandoned previous beliefs and became something no one would ever think they would become, a strong ass loving couple who loved each other and were meant to be together from the start. A couple who Gina herself knew could grow up to learn to love each other and be unstoppable in the end. A couple who everyone had faith in and would never lose doubt in since they both stuck up and fought for each other. 

A couple that  _truly_ resembled Bonnie and Clyde. 

Wonho pulled away for a bit and Changkyun giggled, "I-I think I'm ready to eat now."

"You sure? Or you want more kisses and sappy I love you paragraphs?" 

Changkyun huffed lightly as he chuckled, "No, I'm really hungry now. We can kiss later." 

Wonho snickered as he lightly kissed the boy's nose, "Okay, let's eat." 

**-**

The whole entire day was filled with lots of sight-seeing, in curiosity of Changkyun. 

He and Wonho explored the whole valley of Hawaii, took a nice little boat over to downtown Honolulu and got to see the wonderful beach city. It was big and beautiful, about as big as Seoul but a bit smaller since it was pretty small. They went from petting zoos to gift shops beyond compare, Changkyun had bought a lot of shit including stuffed animals and Wonho just thought it was nice to let the boy spoil himself since they hand endless amounts of cash.

_Thanks, Woosung for being such a loving grandfather._

Wonho was kinda cautious the whole time, however. He saw billboards of his grandfather and a few of his uncle and some of his cousins, praying to god he wouldn't see a single family member this whole time. He didn't wanna stress too much because he knew Changkyun was enjoying himself and he didn't want Changkyun knowing that he was stressing,  _even though the boy could read his mind better than anyone_. Other than that though, Changkyun made it enjoyable for the both of them, literally getting excited by every single thing he saw from the street shows to the cute animals at the zoo, to the private boat ride they got. 

It made Wonho so happy to see him so happy with himself, literally making the whole thing fun and exciting. Even if Wonho's family was in the same area as him, he shouldn't care, he should be able to do what he wants right? And the whole time they were out, taking pictures and what not, Wonho hadn't spotted a  _single_ familiar face in sight. It was now 6 o' clock, the sun was getting ready to set and the boys kinda sat in the boat, looking out at the beautiful scenery as the boat road over to their next destination. 

Changkyun was sitting in Wonho's lap, resting his head on the man's chest as Wonho caressed the small of Changkyun's back, looking out at the sunset as well. 

They were just sitting there, talking about random ass shit for a second then diving in a deep conversation about their future together and what it'll be like for them. Wonho kinda sorta exposed some of his background to Changkyun, which turned into him telling him a whole ass story. Changkyun giggled and told his backstories as well, telling him he had no idea his dad and he use to play Mario Kart at the crack of dawn and Wonho snorted in response. They were just learning more about each other which was really nice. 

Like this whole trip, they needed this. 

"You really think your dad is still out there?" Changkyun asked and Wonho shook his head slowly. 

"If anything, he probably tried running away but got shot by one of Kang's men or something. Serves him right, fucking pussy," Wonho spat and Changkyun snickered at that a bit. 

"Hey, what if our fathers had something our mothers had, like y'know," Changkyun said as he shifted himself a bit in Wonho's lap, staring right at him and wrapping his arms around his neck, "What if they were secretly fucking each other?"

"Then this  _whole_ relationship is fucked up because why are we all fucking each other," Wonho grimaced as Changkyun laughed at that. He turned back to see Wonho's deadpanned stare and laughed even harder. 

Wonho just sighed, shaking his head, "That's even worse than the big brother shit you said yesterday."

Changkyun slowly stopped laughing, wiping away a tear as he sighed, "I know I know, let me stop. I'm sorry baby."

"No you're not, because the image is stuck in my fucking head," Wonho groaned as Changkyun snickered. 

They both looked over as they saw the boat come to a complete stop, reaching a cool restaurant that had lit up a little bit. Changkyun was in awe at the flashy lights as he rose up from Wonho's lap, rushing over to hop off the boat and run over to the restaurant. Wonho chuckled lightly, following the boy as they slowly approached the place and walked in. 

It was  _amazing_ , it was so calming but the tone of the restaurant kinda gave you a seafood place vibe. It was all decorated with neon lights but it looked really fancy, like only rich people could afford to eat here. Wonho walked over to the receptionist to get their table as Changkyun stood by, looking around the pretty place. Then saw a big table of pretty looking people and oohed in response, especially when he caught the eye of a little girl with pretty silver hair. 

Her eyes sparkled and she jumped down, rushing over to Changkyun and smiling brightly. Changkyun just kneeled down to her level, smiling as the little girl gave her a pretty little picture she drew on a napkin with her crayons.

"Oh hello!" Changkyun said with a giggled, "Or well ahola? I'm not sure if I'm supposed to say hello a certain way here, excuse me I'm new here and I don't know much." 

The little girl giggled, "That's fine! I just wanted to give you this and tell you that you look really pretty mister."

She placed a rose crown on to Changkyun's head and Changkyun just awed at the small action, seeing how he looked after the little girl pulled out a small mirror. It kinda did match with what he was wearing, a white dress shirt that had long sleeve and some light denim shorts that went to his quads, and he appreciated it. 

"You're so nice," Changkyun said, accepting the hug that the girl was giving to him. 

Wonho had walked over no later, counting the cash in his hands, "Okay Changkyun they said our table is ready so let's-"

"Uncle Won!" The little girl exclaimed, rushing over to hug Wonho's legs. 

Wonho's eyes widened at the action as he chuckled nervously, picking up the little girl who he recognized to be Maluu. Changkyun stood up straight and awwed at the little action, mouthing  _cute_ as she saw Maluu hugging Wonho tightly. 

"Hey Maluu," Wonho said as he laughed to himself, "How's it going and what in the world are you doing here?" 

Maluu pulled away, looking at Wonho with wide eyes, "I'm here with-"

"Wonho!" Wonho and Changkyun looked over to see a woman with short black hair, Yeeun, rush over breathlessly, "I'm so glad, goddammit--Maluu you can't just go running off like that! You'll scare mommy." 

"I'm sorry mommy," Maluu replied sadly, "I just wanted to say hello to Uncle Wonnie and his boyfriend." 

Yeeun looked at her with widened eyes, then turned over to see Changkyun, who also looked at her with wide eyes. They were staring at each other for quite a while and Wonho grew nervous. Mainly because Yeeun looked at Wonho the same way after she was looking at Changkyun, so fucking shocked and surprised. The more they looked at each other in complete silence, then more it made Wonho worry. 

Then Yeeun slowly walked up to the small boy, "After all that bullshit that she put you through....I didn't think you'd still be alive."

Changkyun's eyes got a bit glassy as he rushed up to the female, hugging her tightly. 

Wonho's eyes widened,  _That's waaaaaaaaay better than what I expected_.

Yeeun held the boy tight as Changkyun held her just as tight, feeling himself cry a little bit when Yeeun told him how much she  _missed_ him? Or tried to whisper it but it just was barely a whisper because Wonho still heard it. 

The female pulled away as she laughed, "H-how is she? How's Seungyeon? She's alive and well right?" 

Changkyun nodded quickly, "She is! She talks about how much she misses you all the time,  _I_ miss you so much. We both do, I can't wait to tell her that I saw you again!"

"Hold the  _phone_ ," Wonho said as they two of them looked at him in response, "You two know each other?" 

"Of course!" Yeeun said as she squeezed the boy tightly, "Changkyun and Seungyeon saved my ass when we were kids. Even though both me and Seungyeon grew up in Miss Palice's together, Changkyun and I still go way back. He saved me from the execution center when we were little and let me escape, had a whole plan and everything."

Wonho's mouth dropped as his eyes widened, turning over to Changkyun. 

The boy just shrugged as he giggled back in response. 

"Why do you think I was so shocked when you told me you were dating Kyunie yesterday?" Yeeun replied, "I had no idea Changkyun was still out here being the cute little boy he is today."

Changkyun's eyes widened, "Wait a second, you saw Wonho yesterday?"

"Oh baby, I've known Wonho for a while," Yeeun said, "I'm married to his brother a year ago." She showed Changkyun the ring and Changkyun's eyes widened in awe, examining the pretty white diamond ring that looked like it shined brighter than a thousand suns. 

Wonho saw the two interact peacefully and sighed happily as he saw them getting along, Changkyun laughing loudly as Yeeun whispered an inside joke in his ear. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't care, Wonho was just happy to see someone he knew talking to Changkyun and respecting him, not insulting him or anything like that. Plus, Yeeun was just like him, a person who had to sacrifice a lot for people. 

Of course they knew each other. 

"Soooooo," Yeeun said as she and Changkyun walked closer to Wonho, "How did you two meet?" 

Wonho was going to say something, but before he could-

"Wonho kidnapped me," Changkyun spat. Wonho's eyes widened as he slowly saw Yeeun's smile fade slowly. 

She looked, rather pissed. 

" _Excuse_ me," She said, glaring at Wonho as he swallowed hard. Then she pulled Changkyun close, stroking his hair as she made weird ass hissing noises, "You were trying to hurt my baby, please! Hurting him won't make you feel satisfied with Medina's murder-"

"Yeeun it's fine," Changkyun replied softly, chuckling nervously, "He and some guys broke into my house and I spotted them. So as an alternative, Wonho thought kidnapping me would be a good way to keep them from getting in trouble." 

"Oh," Yeeun let out as she let Changkyun go slowly, "That's a dumbass idea." 

"I know," Changkyun said, then leaned over to whisper in the female's ear, "My boyfriend's part dumbass, excuse me."

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows, "Excuseeee me!"

They both chuckled lightly at his response they proceeded to talk as the four of them walked over to Wonho and Changkyun's table. Changkyun and Wonho sat at their seats, of course, Yeeun just pulled up a few chairs from some empty table and continued talking to the boys, asking them so many questions about them, how they met, and how they been. 

Wonho and Changkyun literally told her and Maluu  _everything_ they had been through together, from fighting off Kang, to dealing with Chanyeol, the small issues with Hyungwon. Yeeun kinda sorta sobbed when she heard how Changkyun killed his father, especially when he went deeper and told Yeeun the whole Gina thing. She was kinda sorta confused, but she said she knew since all human projects had their ways knowing someone's telling the truth, like androids. So they just went on telling her all these small stories, telling her about the boys, how Seungyeon was doing, all of it. 

Yeeun told her story too, giving Wonho her full backstory and everything she went through in the hands of the Malinicin family, a Hawaiian family that was a big ass mafia down here who made everyone's life hell. She told them how Yuto saved her life and she fell in loved with day by day when he showed her around Honolulu, blessing her with everything and ever sight and tell her so much about Gina. She told them that she knew Gina, because she ran into Gina and Changkyun one day when they were in South Korea, however, she noticed Changkyun didn't recognize her so she slowly started to help him gain his memory about her more. 

She told them so much shit and cried a bit as she told her story of how much she struggled, but if it wasn't for Yuto, she wouldn't be where she was now. Wonho smiled at that, he knew his brother was a good person, shit both his brothers were, they had Gina's blood in them. They both wanted to make as much of a difference to everyone as much as they possibly could, even if they had more violent alternatives than Gina did. Wonho was once in their place too, wanting to just kill rather than talking it out, but Changkyun made him see otherwise. 

Changkyun made him see that he was capable of just finding better ways to solve things than result to violence, he was grateful for that. For that and the fact that Yeeun was talking to Changkyun and they were just laughing along as good ol' friends would. Made him smile a little. 

"Okay but I still can't believe you told Hyungwon off," Yeeun said in surprise as Changkyun waved his hand at that. 

"Well, we're cool now, even though he's tried to kill me more than five times," Changkyun replied as he chuckled nervously, sipping his iced tea. 

"Shit, he's just mad because  _you're_ better and Wonho loves you more," Yeeun snickered and so did Changkyun and Wonho. 

The two of them were discussing other things and Wonho just proceeded to color with Maluu, laughing at all the funny pictures she drew. He had his own little private conversation with Maluu, showing her a small little box with a ring inside and the little girl's eyes widened. He told her something else and the little girl nodded, giggling at his idea and liking the way it sounded, also telling him that Changkyun would like it. 

And they were just laughing among themselves as Wonho turned around, getting Changkyun's attention, until-

"Hoseok..." Everyone at the table heard in a weak but sweet tone. 

Wonho lifted his head up slowly, looking over at the small old woman and old man standing right next to her. They were old, but both looked pretty good for their age, especially the older woman, who looked like an older version of Gina. Changkyun turned around and his eyes widened at the two older figures before him, then saw two other boys walk over and they saw what the two old people saw and their eyes went wide as well. Everyone just stood in silence, looking at the table of Yeeun, Maluu, Changkyun, and  _Wonho_.

Maluu was the only one who broke the silence as she ran over to Yuto, he picked her up lightly, but his eyes didn't leave Wonho. Until they trailed over to Yeeun, who just looked away from him, keeping her glare far, then at Changkyun, who was kinda scared at the sudden tension and wondered why everyone was looking at him like that. 

Then he  _knew_. 

"What in the hell," The older man started to say, " We haven't seen you in 6 years and you don't even bother to say hi?" 

Changkyun turned around to see Wonho's reaction. Wonho met his small gaze, but turned away with an irritated glare. Changkyun was confused as to why and even tried asking him what was wrong, but before he could, Yuto cut him off-

"Wow, so you really  _are_ dating the murderer's son," He spat as Changkyun turned to face him. It only made Yuto's glare darker, "The resemblance is hella strong too. He has her features and shit. Bet he's only with Wonho just so he can kill him later."

"Yuto stop it!" The older woman exclaimed, slowly walking over to the table. But the older man stopped her as he grabbed her by the wrist, "Pam please, this boy hasn't seen us in years, doesn't even bother to  _call_."

Wonho's glare just got darker as he kept facing the window, ignoring Changkyun's soft look of worry. 

"He's out there in Korea being the wreckless bastard his father raised him to be, shit all he does is take our money and spend it like he doesn't give two fucks," The man grumbled, then he huffed, "Now look at him, he's out on a date with that fucking Medina bitch's son like that woman didn't kill my daughter all those years ago." 

Yeeun turned to the old man, then looked over at Yuto who just dodged her glance, "It's a shame, he's just as much as a disappointment as his dad was. I mean, all his dad did was  _take_ so maybe the shit kinda grew on him. They both were just abusing Gina's kindness and probably never really cared for her. Why else would he date the boy?" 

"Maybe some failed plan to kill Medina's offspring," One of the girls said then laughed loudly as the other boys beside her laughed as well. 

The older man tsked, "And I can't believe you leave us so many years, then come back all of a sudden without word or warning. Do you think you don't piss us off with all this distance you put on us? Working for your father and not asking us how we are, how we've been? We offered you a big ass vacation house! I busted my ass for you so you could be happy and one day escape that man's clutches and come to the right side. Gina said you were her angel, but look at what you've become."

A boy with silver hair came from the corner and looked over at Wonho with widened eyes. Wonho saw the 19-year-old boy and his eyes widened as well, getting ready to say something, but something held him back. 

That something was just countless bad remarks from his grandfather, Yuto, and many other family members who just laughed at him and insulted Changkyun. This is  _exactly_ why he wanted to avoid his family, they were gonna act like complete snobby assholes who had no fucking sense and pretend like they were higher than everyone else. They were gonna blame Wonho for everything and judge him for being with Changkyun, then attack Changkyun and accuse him of brainwashing Wonho into being in a relationship with him. They didn't even wanna hear his side, they just kept arguing with him as Wonho got more and more pissed off. 

Pam turned to them all with this disappointed look, "Stop it! Gabriel, no, all of you, Hoseok is a grown man and has enough sense to be with whoever he chooses to be with and live how he wants to live! He's a precious boy who deserves nothing but the whole world and if none of you are going to support him for it, then you'd be damned to call yourself family." 

Wonho looked up at the woman as she spoke, "If he wanted to be with the boy then I don't see why he shouldn't. I thought we all learned that we shouldn't judge someone based on where they came from with Yeeun, and look at her! She's such a sweet loving wife and mother."

Yeeun smiled softly, then looked over at Yuto who just looked down and avoided her glance. 

Then she looked at Changkyun, "And this little boy right here looks so precious. He's probably the best boyfriend in the whole world and makes little Wonho happy. That's all I care about."

Maluu nodded happily as she jumped from her father's grasp and ran over to Changkyun's arms, "I love Changkyunnie! He's so funny and sweet, Uncle Wonwon loves him just as much! He says he's the best thing that's ever happened to him."

Changkyun slowly smiled at the girl's words then slowly turned to Wonho, smiling at him too. Wonho gave him a defeated look, but before he could say something-

"My daughter would be fucking  _disappointed_ ," Gabriel spat, "She'd be just as disappointed as I am that my grandsons are making such poor life decisions. trying to be like her like whiny ass fanboys and beg us for money only to throw it away and treat us like shit. Then date people who do nothing but make our life a living hell."

Wonho looked over at his grandfather's look of disappointment as his eyes darkened, "Maybe it's best if you piss off." 

It was silent.

Brutally silent.

Then before anyone could respond, Wonho rose up from his seat and brushed past everyone, walking right out the doors. His grandfather just huffed in response, looking at him as he left and shaking his head. 

"That's just fucking horrible-"

"How dare you."

Gabriel's eyes widened, as did everyone else's when they turned around and saw Changkyun standing, his arms crossed, glaring at every single one of them. 

The older man huffed, "What do  _you_ know? You're nothing but a filthy murder just like your parents. Your birth and presence was a mistake, as were you. You should do Hoseok a big favor and stay out of his life,  _for_ good." 

Everyone remained silent, seeing as Changkyun still stood with his arms crossed, his glare  _stayed_. Yuto was surprised and wanted to say something too, but he stayed silent. Yeeun was surprised as well, but she was lowkey smiling at Changkyun's bravery because he just stood there, glaring the fuck out of the old man and the irritating people behind him. 

He remembered Yeeun telling him he had to go through the same thing.

"You got cotton in your ears kid?" Gabriel replied annoyingly, "I said get lost-"

"Gina would be disappointed in  _you_ , not Hoseok," Changkyun spat. 

Gabriel's eyes widened as he turned over to face the boy, "Wh-what did you just fucking say to me?" 

"I-I," Changkyun started to say, but he felt his confidence come right back as he cleared his throat.

_You need to be strong from him._

"Gina would be disappointed in you," Changkyun replied, this time with his whole chest. "Sh-she's made Hoseok go through so much in his life. She loved him more than anyone else in the whole world, even her own husband, she loved me too. Gina was someone who was opened up to  _anything_ and  _anyone_ and believed that everyone was a good person. Hoseok has her blood in her, he too believes that everyone is a good person and they're all capable of making good choices in life. That's what he did for me, he guided me through the bad shit and showed me a world full of color. A world that was filled with nothing but joy and hope." 

_Don't run away, don't look back._

"He's such a kind-hearted man, he loves and looks out for everyone. So fucking generous, such an amazing man, I love him for that. Gina, if she was still here, she'd love him too!" Changkyun exclaimed, "She'd be so proud of the man he's become today, not someone who just reverts to violence to solve his problems, but someone who looks out for a better way to solve things and makes shit better! If he hadn't kidnapped me, he would've been dying right now fighting some endless battle and chasing some stupid ass dream. Trying to achieve what he couldn't achieve and getting emotional about it. He fights with himself every day because not even his own fucking family supports him!" 

_I knew you were right for my son._

"He honestly was so interested in telling me about you guys, but he didn't want me to see any of you because he  _knew_ something like this was going to happen! But you know what, he fucking pushed through it because he  _believed_ you guys were good people and he wanted to make up for never seeing any of you all those years ago!" 

_You need to show him how much he needs you._

"We've both nearly died for each other, and I'll be glad to say if it weren't for our meeting, his life would be hell right now! M-my life would be complete hell right now if he hadn't kidnapped me that one night and saw the good in me." 

_You need to show him how much you need him._

"If it weren't for him,  _I'd be fucking brain dead_ right now!" Changkyun said, crying a little, "We'd be so lost without each other and I see it now. Gina knew us both and she saw the potential in our relationship and within her guidance in heaven, she brought us together. I'm so fucking happy to be with him, to grow old with him, to cherish every single fucking moment I possibly can with him. I feel so fucking lucky every day I'm with him and I wanna be strong with him, I wanna be his piece of mind and the person he can turn to when he's in deep dark moments like this." 

_Be his strength Changkyun._

"I wanna be there for him forever, long as I can," Changkyun replied, his tone a bit quieter and softer now as he held his heart. 

_Be the Bonnie to his Clyde._

He looked up and saw Pam crying, as well as a few other people, Gabriel, Yuto, and Wooyung all with widened eyes. 

The boy just took that as a cue to continue, as he bowed, "Please, I know Wonho and you all have some sort of beef, but for the sake of Wonho,  _please_ stay with him. He needs you all more than you know, even if he leaves you guys and doesn't speak for 6 more years, don't give up on him. You're all he's got now, his real family, people who will never leave him and only want what's best for him. Keep looking out for him and show him you care. Don't underestimate him either because he's such a good man.  _Please_ , as someone who has no one but a grandfather and a sister left in his family alive, please stay with Wonho. He needs you all."

Changkyun stilted as he rose back up, letting go of a breath he didn't even know he was holding until just now. He saw how Gabriel's expression softened a bit as he rose back up and Changkyun's eyes widened a bit. Then he smiled as he bowed quickly again, rushing past everyone and heading outside. 

As he left, everyone remained silent. 

Yeeun just snickered to herself, "They really do love each other."

**-**

Changkyun ran out of the restaurant and hurriedly ran over to the bay, trying his best to find Wonho but he couldn't find him at all with the people crowding his view. He did brush past them though and ran over to the bay, praying to  _God_ that Wonho didn't tell the boat driver to head off without him and they just  _dipped_. Changkyun wouldn't only be hurt but fucking pissed to see Wonho just ran off on him like that. 

But Wonho wouldn't do that because he  _knew_ when Wonho got mad he just stayed in one place and sat in thought before getting extremely anti-social and maybe start crying. Changkyun just kept running over, hopefully trying his hardest to catch the boat as he heard a loud horn, which sounded similar to their boat and it made his eyes widen in fear. So he ran even faster, catching sight of a boat leaving the bay. 

He shouted no the closer he got, but was revealed to see that it was just a party boat. 

"Thank god," Changkyun said as he sighed in relief. Then he turned over and saw their boat, happily boarding it as he searched the boat for Wonho. 

He asked the driver if he had seen him, but the guy shook his head no and said he hadn't boarded since they left. It was kinda unusual though, where the hell did Wonho go if he didn't get on the boat? Changkyun remembers seeing him storm out, but maybe he was just strolling the streets?

Or maybe he got on a jet ski and  _left_?

Maybe he took the private jet back to Seoul-

"Hey," Changkyun's eyes widened as he heard the familiar tone, then looked behind him and thank the heavens it was a man wearing a black t-shirt with denim jeans, with some kind of flower necklace on. 

It was Wonho. 

"Hey," Changkyun said, then walked up to him slowly, hugging him as he hugged him back, "A-are you okay? I'm so sorry about your family Wonho, I didn't think they'd react like that. O-or well, I kinda figured they would but they were so mean. I'm sorry I made you come all this way, I should've respected what you said and kept my distance-"

"No no, it's okay," Wonho replied softly, caressing the boy's cheeks, "Yuto kinda told me what you said back there. He told me you shocked everyone after you stuck up for me and said you were proud of me."

Changkyun's eyes widened as he blushed a bit, "O-oh he did,  _did_  he? Ah, yeah! Um....well you see, I didn't want them to just get away with what they were saying! They were being mean a-and I remember what Yeeun told me about having to stand your ground because they think you're stupid-"

"Changkyun, calm down," Wonho said softly, giggling lightly, "I know why you did it because I heard what you said too. I literally stood outside and heard the whole thing, you told my grandfather off." 

"I-I wasn't trying to!" Changkyun pouted, poking his lips out in response, "I was telling the truth back there."

Wonho stopped giggling a bit, looking down at the boy, "I know you were baby, I know."

"Noooo," Changkyun slurred as he giggled. Then he sighed, getting a bit serious, "You're always so strong for me, I wanted to be strong for you and stick up for you Wonho. Prove to you that I can save you just as much as you save me. Ever since we've been together you've always stuck up for me, you've been my Clyde and you rescued me. Basically switched the roles and now it's like...Clyde and Bonnie." 

Wonho giggled at that and Changkyun shoved him a bit as he snickered. 

Then he continued, "We're a team Wonho and I'm always gonna back you up, don't forget that."

Wonho nodded, then pulled him close, kissing his forehead. Changkyun giggled, wrapping his arms around Wonho's sides and resting his head on Wonho's chest. 

"I'm so thankful for you," Wonho let out weakly, "So fucking grateful, what you did back there was amazing baby. I'm so proud of you."

Changkyun nuzzled himself in Wonho's chest as Wonho chuckled lightly. 

"And you wanna know something," Wonho said and Changkyun looked up at him with wide eyes, "That big ass proposal you made back there, kinda just clarified what I wanted to do."

Changkyun furrowed his eyes a bit, "What do you mean?" 

Wonho just looked down at him, smiling as he pulled away from the hug and held his hands. 

Then Changkyun watched him with his eyes fucking big as saucers, get down slowly, resting on one knee as he held one of Changkyun's hands. He was so confused, especially when Wonho kept his head down. 

But then Wonho looked up at him, "Remember on your birthday, when I gave you that promise ring right? You remember what I said?" 

Changkyun had to think for a minute then he shook his head and Wonho giggled. 

"Those rings were a promise for you to stay by my side forever, being the Bonnie to my Clyde and sticking by me no matter what," Wonho replied softy, "All I wanted was you to promise to stay by my side as my partner, as the Bonnie to my Clyde." 

"Oh!" Changkyun let out, chuckling lightly, "I remember now! That was the day you bought me that cute little sweater and you gave me a ring that was matching yours. Then I started crying because I thought you were gonna-" 

He was  _silent_ for a hot second then looked down and saw Wonho pull out a small  red velvet colored box. Changkyun's eyes widened as he felt his heart beating constantly, seeing Wonho take his hand again and smile at hime once more. 

"W-Wonho," Changkyun stammered, unable to say any other words. 

Wonho just continued, "Lim Changkyun, I tell you ever day how much I love you and how much I want you to be with me forever. The day I kidnapped you, I never expected us being this close but I saw you crying when I had confronted you about being like your mother and something told me to believe you. Well now I know that that  _something_ pushing me to trust you was my mother but that's besides the point. We've been through so much together, we've fought bad guys together, got on waterslides together, danced together, and let me tell you...sex with you is so amazing-"

"P-Please," Changkyun stammered, tears in his eyes slowly arising as Wonho giggled in response. 

"Baby, you make me so happy. You've made me a whole new man and showed me a whole new world of possibilities. You've stuck by my side through thick and thin, even through our bad moments, you've kicked my ass a few times in fortnite but whatever. We've laughed, played, just been us together and I've never been with someone who makes me feel so fucking happy being myself. You make me happy, being with you is the best part of my life and I don't give a damn what anyone says about you or tries to throw at you because I love you for who you are. You're fucking Lim Changkyun, badass, cute ass weirdo who likes cartoons, cries over disney movies at the age of 20, and doesn't put up with anyone's shit." 

He held his hands tightly, "You're someone who my mother believed could make a difference in everyone's lives, in  _my_ life. My mother loved you and believed that you could make a change and show us that hope was still out there. You brought hope in my life just by being by my side, being my baby, being my little Kyunie. And I wanna spend the rest of my life with you."

Wonho let go of the boy's hand, to open the box slowly, reveal a beautiful silver ring with a bright red diamond on it. Changkyun's eyes widened as he looked at the ring and saw the ruby diamonds on it, especially the tiny ones on the sides. He recognized that ring and that's what made him cry even more. 

It was  _Gina's_ ring. 

"Lim Changkyun," Wonho said as he looked up at the boy with big eyes, "Will you marry me?" 

Wonho held his head down for a bit, letting go a breath he didn't even know he was holding then sighed to himself. He just looked up at Changkyun's expression and wasn't the least bit surprised. 

Changkyun stilted for a good few seconds, still trying to regain himself so he could answer. But he really couldn't because he was just bailing his eyes right now, wow, this man was really doing this to him. He just wanted to punch that stupid smile on Wonho's face, but he just cried as he covered his mouth. 

Wonho just laughed softly, "I knew you'd be crying like a baby-"

"Would you PLEASE!" Changkyun exclaimed, crying even more as Wonho laughed away. 

Wonho cleared his throat, "Sorry sorry, proceed."

"I-" Changkyun sniffed, then he furrowed his eyebrows, "WHY ARE YOU EVEN FUCKING ASKING?! You know damn well I'm gonna say yes, just put that stupid ring on my finger dammit!" 

Wonho laughed as he stood, setting the small box down and putting the ring on Changkyun's finger. The boy slowly admired it as Wonho pulled him close, holding him from his hips and looking at the ring as well. Changkyun was just crying as he punched Wonho's chest softly, the man laughed in response. 

There were fireworks from behind them and the two looked at them, seeing the pretty bright colors and oohing in response. Then Wonho looked down at Changkyun, who didn't catch him staring at him until he looked up as well, feeling the boat move a little bit. 

Wonho just smiled, "I love you Changkyun."

Changkyun, looking up at the man with big doey adorable eyes, smiled right back at him as a tear fell from his eye. 

"I love you too Hoseok," Was the last thing he said before Wonho caressed his cheek lightly, lowering himself so his lips could meet his in a warm, passionate kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Open your heart up
> 
> Hoping they'll never find out that you're anyone else
> 
> 'Cause I love you just how you are
> 
> Hope you never find out who I really am
> 
> 'Cause you'll never love me
> 
> You'll never love me, you'll never love me
> 
> But I believe you when you say it like that
> 
> Only you need me when you say it like that
> 
> Oh I believe you when you say it like that
> 
> You must really love me
> 
> [THE END]
> 
> <333


	41. EPILOGUE

I just wanna take the time to say thank you all so much for reading this beautiful fic and going on this hard journey with me. 

Lemme SAY this much, this story has been through and came through a big ass STRETCH and there are so many times I've doubted writing and creating it. I'm confident in my writing but sometimes I get scared it's never good enough and I'll never ever get far in life with what I'm doing, but my family has always pushed me to do what I believe is right and achieve what I believe I can so boom! 

I wanted to contribute to the Wonkyun nation stash, ladies, let's face it, before MX Ray S3 we ain't get no quality Wonkyun content AT ALL, I was kinda sad about that because no one really fed us, we ain't have much. I wrote one fic, the Wild Ones, I wasn't really proud of it because it was rushed and to me, the story coulda been so much more than what I made it out to be. So I deleted it, but I didn't realize how many people would be hurt by it and I felt hella bad so I was going to bring it back. Then I felt something else in me spark? Maybe, lmao. 

There are so many unique plots for Wonkyun stories I love to explore, some were kinda the same though y'know, either high school based or like college stuff, some mafia shizz so I wanted to mix up my storyline a bit and make something that people would be surprised by and enjoy at the same time! I hate predictable ass content as much as the next guy, so while making Clyde & Bonnie, I wanted to make y'all surprised with what was coming every single damn chapter, from Changkyun's superhuman strength to his mother being the mastermind behind it all. Y'all had these theories and I felt bad y'all made them because half of them were lowkey wrong--BUT as an author, I went with it anyways ;D

The plotline I had in store was way worse than what y'all got, so be lucky.

Anyways, I know you guys were like expecting this to be a freeloading chapter or like get some intel on what's gonna happen but this is just me telling y'all thank you so much for reading. Honestly, bless all of you so fucking much you have no idea how you all motivate me every day to keep moving and pushing and writing! I'm literally crying right now because I've come so fucking far from where I started, being insecure with my fics and all, to have this fic be at fucking 11K now and other good fics that are reaching the top as well, LIKE FUCKING HIT OR MISS GOT 1K IN 4 WEEKS IM SO HAPPY.

It's literally because of you guys that I write so much. Wonkyun nation as a whole holds a special place in my heart, my READERS, shit, the people who take the time to read my shit, favorite it, comment, subscribe to it, WHATEVER I love you all so damn much. I get told that I'm such a unique writer because of my humor and the way I write my characters, but that's just who I am. I envision my characters as pieces of me, like my own personas and I make them their own. I literally try making Wonho a dumbass softie rather than this bias wrecking daddy y'all see out on stage....and Kyunie is just a baby I love him so so much ;(

Clyde & Bonnie itself though, it's skyrocketed because of you guys and because you all read it so much. I get so much bullshit every day about how my fic is bad and I get insecure and get ready to remove it, but I don't because lol who cares? LMAO, long as YALL love it this fic ain't going nowheeeeeeerreee. 

I've grown a spot in my heart for this book, it's literally one of my best works I've ever made and when I read it sometimes I laugh and I'm proud of myself for making up these random ass scenarios, and I cry when bad stuff happens too. I have a heart hoes. But like, not even trying to brag but this story I got here, it's so fucking good and cute and a nice little spice of action, comedy, and romance. And I'm gonna cry because I really can't believe it's like, all over now? Like I used to get pumped as fuck knowing I had to update this bitch but now it's over, like completed y'all. 

Wonkyun is getting married and everyone is happy now....

BOY, LISTEN.

People have teased me about making a sequel and honestly, I wanna make one, I just have no idea where I'd go with it. So yeah this is the end as in the legit end you guys, I'm sorry. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

JUST KIDDING. STOP CRYING.

Honestly y'all should know by now that every time I leave a blank space there's gonna be SOME kinda loophole, smh. 

I do have a sequel planned, now why the hell do y'all think imma just leave this story hanging and not give y'all ANOTHER tale. We got SO MUCH TO FIND OUT, like Rose, where the fuck is she???? Wonho's daddy is ALIVE!! There are some loose ends to Medina and Gina's past and Changkyun has his memories back now, so what's that all about? How'd PLEXUS?! What about Joohyuk's wedding??? Honestly, we gotta get a proper one rather than what we got before. AND WONKYUN IS GETTING MARRIED, WE ALL GOTTA MAKE IT TO THE WEDDING!!

We have so much to cover, the journey is just beginning!

And I'll give you a small hint:

Clyde & Bonnie was about how Wonho (Clyde) changed and saved Changkyun's (Bonnie's) life. 

What do you think Bonnie & Clyde will be about? I'll leave you theorist Plexians go on and explore that for now, have fun!

In the meantime, y'all need a break from the adventures of Clyde & Bonnie so it is ending, for now. We'll come back very soon the boys are on vacation having some nice sex so leave them be. I wanna say this again, thank you all so much for tunning in and reading this fic and making it what it is today. It's been 7 months since I've written it and I'm so glad it's come to an END, yall I'm still crying as I write this please hold me ;;;(

Go check out Mine, Regalia, and Hit or Miss! (And keep a lookout for a new fic coming at y'all because I love feeding wonkyun nation with my ideas, it just be like that.)

I love you guys and until next time, this is Bri clocking OUT!

<333

MY SOCIALS:

(* = how active i am on there)

IG***: kyunsocks

TWT**: kyunnsocks

my tellonym and curiouscat are both my bios on my socials, so feel free to ask or dm me whatever, whenever! in the meantime, adios!! <3


End file.
